


Boskie San Francisco

by BabyMuffin93



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Gay Bar, Investigations, Multi, Police, San Francisco, Serial Killers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 209,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMuffin93/pseuds/BabyMuffin93
Summary: San Francisco, 1979. Policja odnajduje zmasakrowane zwłoki młodego chłopaka, a wkrótce potem do redakcji lokalnej gazety dociera niepokojący (i o wątpliwej wartości artystycznej) wiersz, nawiązujący do ofiary jako do potępionego za swoje grzechy. Inspektor James Callahan do spółki z upartą dziennikarką Abigail Rolfe oraz innymi kolorowymi postaciami próbuje rozwiązać tę sprawę... Zanim go szlag nie trafi.





	1. Chapter 1

1 sierpnia 1979  
-Szlag… - Ernie odrzucił spaloną zapałkę i zręcznie wyciągnął drugą. Tym razem udało mu się odpalić trzymanego w zębach papierosa, jakkolwiek koślawo. Było przystopować trochę z drinkami, ale w końcu Tony stawiał i Erniemu ciężko było odmówić takiej okazji. Stare przyzwyczajenia ciężko wykorzenić, pomyślał gorzko, puszczając kilka kółek z dymu w mrok ciepłej, sierpniowej nocy. Ciekawe, że choćby się waliło i paliło, chłopaki zawsze znaleźli jakiś powód do świętowania, a jeśli nie, to do debaty między sobą, głównie raczej jednostronnej i wykrzykiwanej w przerwach między kolejnymi kolejkami, ale zawsze. Cokolwiek by jednak o nich nie powiedzieć, Ernie wreszcie czuł się jak osoba, co przez długi czas mu się nie zdarzało, a przynajmniej nie często.  
Oparty o wiatę przystanku, spokojnie obserwował przechodzące sylwetki osób. Co by nie mówić, to miasto nigdy do końca nie zasypiało, ktoś zawsze kręcił się to tu to tam, czy to w blasku wszechobecnych neonów czy w świetle dnia. Dlatego też niespecjalnie zdziwiło go, gdy jakiś samochód zatrzymał się w zatoczce autobusowej obok niego. Ernie nadal leniwie palił papierosa, posyłając pojazdowi jedynie przelotne spojrzenie. Drzwi od strony pasażera uchyliły się jednak i z radia dało się słychać pobrzękiwanie „Hotelu California” a światło z wnętrza wozu rozświetliło chodnik, zasłaniane przez sylwetkę kierowcy nachylającego się w stronę Erniego. No cóż, znaczy że typ jednak czegoś chce. Ernie nie był specjalnie zadowolony, zatem pozostał na miejscu – i tak gość za chwile mu powie o co chodzi.  
-Cześć, mam pytanie. Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. – Odezwał się nieznajomy.  
-Obszczekujesz złe drzewo, nie jestem zainteresowany. – Ernie nie ruszył się z miejsca, jedynie rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i zgasił go obcasem.  
-Och, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Szukam baru Błękitna Ostryga, to powinno być gdzieś w okolicy… Słyszałem, że ma tam być spotkanie Klubu Demokratycznego. – Kierowca uśmiechnął się, w zamyśle chyba przepraszająco, ale w słabym blasku żarówki przypominało to bardziej grymas.  
-Jeśli się na nie wybierałeś, to przykro mi ale już się skończyło. Właśnie stamtąd wracam.  
-Cholera, jednak za długo kręciłem się w kółko – nieznajomy wzruszył ramionami – No trudno, innym razem. Działo się tam chociaż coś ciekawego?  
-Głównie działy się kolejki tropikalnej bomby. To taki drink, oczojebnie różowy… Bóg jeden wie co w nim jest. – Ernie sam wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się pod wąsem na wspomnienie udanego wieczoru. Chyba jednak był ciut bardziej wypity, niż sądził.  
-Brzmi jak coś czego powinienem kiedyś spróbować – kierowca ponownie uśmiechnął się, jednak wciąż wyglądało to… niewłaściwie. Przez dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, aż wreszcie podjął temat – Słuchaj, w ramach podziękowania za informacje może cię podwiozę? Pokazałbyś mi gdzie jest ten bar, a potem pojedziemy gdzie zechcesz.  
-Słuchaj, nie wiem kto ci coś nagadał o mnie, ale nie jestem zainteresowany takimi palantami w ten czy inny sposób. Już nie. – Ernie nerwowo kopnął w wiatę. Miał serdecznie dość takiego traktowania.  
-Mam wrażenie że wciąż się nie rozumiemy. Chciałem tylko pomóc, bo wiem że dzienne autobusy nie jeżdżą tu aż do czwartej… Myślałem że gdzie jak gdzie, ale tu nie wyjdę na zboczeńca. Może i dobrze, że ominęło mnie to spotkanie.– Nieznajomy z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi od strony pasażera i wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu. Ernie zaklął pod nosem, czując że trochę przegiął. Alkohol zawsze sprawiał, że stawał się zaczepliwy. Jak to kiedyś stwierdził Tony, Ernie „obrastał w piórka niczym kogucik przed walką”. Po czym i tak nalewał mu kolejnego.  
-Dobra, czekaj. Pokażę ci gdzie jest ten bar, to właściwie całkiem niedaleko… - westchnął, gapiąc się na swoje buty, zażenowany. Kierowca otworzył ponownie drzwi i Ernie wpakował się do środka. Wnętrze pachniało skórą i środkiem czyszczącym, choć ogólnie panował tam raczej bałagan.  
-Piwka? – Nieznajomy podał mu puszkę, którą Ernie instynktownie wziął. Niby nie powinien, ale w sumie co mu szkodzi? I tak już był wstawiony. Otworzył prezent i upił łyk.  
-Dzięki. Musisz skręcić na skrzyżowaniu tam, a potem jechać prosto – Ernie wskazał kierunek. Kierujący nie opowiedział mu, jedynie cicho mrucząc pod nosem do dźwięków radia. Wkrótce ruszyli w noc, otuleni głosem Dona Feldera.  
***  
-Kurwa mać, a jadłem na śniadanie kiełbaski… - jęknął któryś z policjantów gdzieś po prawej od Jamesa. Normalnie James byłby w stanie się założyć, że to jakiś nowicjusz, ale mając na względzie widok przed nimi, dyskomfort był całkowicie zrozumiały. A komentarz oficera wysoce niestosowny. Cóż, jakoś trzeba sobie radzić na miejscu zbrodni. Bez żartów już dawno wszyscy wylądowaliby w psychiatryku. James spokojnie zapalił papierosa, wspinając się po skalistym zboczu. Na skraju leżącej na samym szczycie skały dyndał sobie goły jak święty turecki nieszczęśnik, przywiązany liną. Przypominał nieco szmacianą lalkę albo halloweenową dekorację – porównanie do lalki było o tyle trafne, że denat nie posiadał genitaliów. Ktoś bardzo precyzyjnie i czysto je odciął, przez co większość męskiej części ekipy ewidentnie starała się nie patrzeć w tym kierunku. Sam James czuł nieprzyjemne wiercenie w brzuchu, ale tylko pociągnął kolejnego bucha ze swojego papierosa.  
-Kto go znalazł? – zwrócił się do Dale’a, jednego z techników biura koronera. Dale miał nadwagę i dyszał wyraźnie, łażąc tu i z powrotem po stromej ścieżce.  
-Grupa dzieciaków, mówili że chcieli wejść na szczyt i podziwiać widok… Jak dla mnie, raczej mieli w planach się gzić i palić trawkę. W każdym razie, wchodzili od drugiej strony i nie zwrócili specjalnej uwagi na ciało, aż jedna dziewczyna wbiegła na samą górę, chciała usiąść na skale i wtedy go zobaczyła. Spadła ze skałki, zdarła kolano i chyba musiała ostro krzyczeć, bo szybko zjawili się inni ludzie ze ścieżki. To było jakoś koło 9 rano.  
-Te dzieciaki nie powinny być wtedy w szkole?  
-Cóż, teraz zamiast kiblować w szkole będą kiblować na komisariacie aż złożą zeznania. Może to je czegoś nauczy. – Dale wzruszył ramionami.  
-Szczerze wątpię. Raczej bachory będą miały więcej powodów żeby jarać. – mruknął James, powoli obchodząc skałkę. Policyjni fotografowie latali wokół ciała niczym natrętne muchy, błyskając fleszami. Cały szczyt był odgrodzony barierą z taśmy, powiewającą na wietrze. Dalej w dole zebrał się już tłumek znacznie gorszych natrętów: fotoreporterów i zwyczajnych gapiów. Przynajmniej chłopaki trzymali te jebane pijawki przy samym wejściu na wzgórze. Oby im ścierpły karki od wpatrywania się w górę jak sroka w gnat. Nic tak nie przyciąga uwagi jak stare, dobre morderstwo. James już nieraz przekonał się, że w naturze ludzkiej leży zafascynowanie ludzkim nieszczęściem, choć jak przychodziło co do czego, świadków było jak na lekarstwo. Już nieraz widział jak po wypadku na drodze ludzie często zatrzymują się żeby popatrzeć i w efekcie ktoś wjeżdża im w dupsko, powodując jeszcze większy bajzel. Pieprzone pajace.  
-Koleś nie miał przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, w ogóle niczego, więc trzeba będzie zdjąć odciski, sprawdzić czy nie był spisywany i… uch, James na litość boską, zwolnij trochę..! – Dale kręcił się za Jamesem, z coraz większą trudnością łapiąc oddech.  
-Powinieneś chyba popracować nad kondycją Dale – James rzucił znajomemu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Może rzucisz palenie? – dodał, zaciągając się papierosem.  
-Może pójdziesz się pierdolić? – warknął Dale, przycupnąwszy na najbliższym głazie.  
-Jasne, tylko najpierw muszę skończyć tutaj – James poklepał przyjaźnie technika po ramieniu, szukając innej znajomej twarzy. Tak, musieli robić sobie jaja podczas roboty, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziły krwawe miejsca zbrodni. Wreszcie dojrzał rudawą czuprynę i niewiele myśląc stanął za chudzielcem.  
-I co tam Jerry? – wypalił. Wywołany rudzielec aż podskoczył, niemal upuszczając notatnik. James znał tego lekarza medycyny sądowej już jakiś czas, ale nadal dziwiło go jak ktoś oglądający na co dzień tyle trupów może być tak strachliwy. Z drugiej strony, czego tu się bać ze strony martwych…  
-James..! Jezu, nie słyszałem cię… - wybąkał, łapiąc równowagę.  
-Tylko mi tu nie spadnij, nie potrzebujemy kolejnego sztywnego – James spojrzał przez ramię w dół. To nie byłby miły upadek. – To co sądzisz?  
-No… trzeba będzie go zdjąć, wiadomo… Ale już mogę powiedzieć, że to nie było samobójstwo. Nie ma opcji, żeby ktoś mógł się przywiązać w taki sposób: większość liny jest owinięta wokół skały, a tylko na tej krótkiej części wisi samo ciało… Nie dałby rady rzucić się, ani nawet ruszyć będąc tak przywiązanym… ktoś musiał mu pomóc. – wskazał na szeroką, brunatną skałę.  
-Nie jestem zdziwiony. Kto do ciężkiej cholery sam odciąłby sobie… No mniejsza, nie odpowiadaj. – James pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, wyrzucając resztkę papierosa. Jakoś przestał mieć ochotę mieć cokolwiek w ustach.  
-Gdzie mnie to rzucasz, jełopie! – odezwał się któryś z techników.  
-Dla ciebie Inspektorze Jełopie jak już! Już i tak zebraliście co się dało! – odwarknął James. Ponieważ to było chętnie uczęszczane miejsce turystyczne, pewnie był tu jakiś pierdyliard odcisków, śladów i innego gówna. Mógł się założyć, że niewiele to da. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko wymruczane pod nosem przekleństwa.  
-Właściwie to ze śladów wynika, że ktoś tu coś ciągnął… Możliwie że w worku albo czymś takim. I to by się zgadzało, nigdzie w okolicy nie ma zbyt dużej ilości krwi, a musiałaby być, gdyby to tutaj odcięto mu…  
-Kiedy mógł zginąć? – James postanowił wejść Jerry’emu w słowo. Rudzielec zmieszał się nieco, ale odchrząknął i spojrzał do notatek.  
-Ech… strzelam że gdzieś tak między godziną 22 a 6 rano. – powiedział cicho, jak uczeń tłumaczący nauczycielowi czemu nie zrobił zadania domowego.  
-Kurwa, nie da się dokładniej? Tyle to i ja byłbym w stanie powiedzieć, a miałem z biologii ledwo tróję.  
-Niestety, pomiar temperatury i stężenia pośmiertnego nie będzie tu dokładny… ciało leżało tak całą noc, nagie i w dodatku wystawione na wiatr… a na tej wysokości i przy braku drzew mogło mocno wiać, nawet w lato. Gołe skały łatwiej oddają temperaturę i…  
-Dobra, wierzę. Ta trója to i tak była na wyrost, także wiesz, nie zwracaj uwagi na moje pierdolenie.– James westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru naskakiwać na Jerry’ego, ale po prostu czuł się sfrustrowany. Ostatnio mieli ręce pełne roboty a Pam, kapitan ich jednostki, oczekiwała wyników. Głownie dlatego, że przed wyborami wszyscy oczekiwali wyników i jak najmniej spierdolenia czegokolwiek. To by źle wyglądało, wiadomo. Nawet choćby za oknem mieli jebaną apokalipsę, trzeba było się uśmiechać i po prostu opuścić zasłony. James wiedział że doktorek stara się jak może, niemniej ostatnie na co miał teraz ochotę to wykład, zwłaszcza po milionie pogadanek z przełożonymi ostatnimi czasy. Przyglądał się z ukosa dyndającemu ciału i coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Nie żeby nie widział w swoim życiu różnych pojebańców, ale to nie znaczyło że chętnie witał takie widoki.  
-Na razie wiem tyle, że mimo wszystko prawdopodobnie umarł na skutek uduszenia. Ale to będę mógł powiedzieć dopiero po sekcji.– dodał Jerry, jakby na swoją obronę. Wyraźnie chciał się wykazać i James zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego: normalnie ich głównym lekarzem sądowym był stary wyga doktor Shepherd, a jeśli nie on, to doktor Lee. Obaj byli jednak na wakacjach, bez pardonu oddając swoje dyżury Jerry’emu, który oczywiście nie wyraził żadnego sprzeciwu. James postanowił więc powściągnąć się i być mniejszym chujem niż zazwyczaj.  
-Uduszenia… w wyniku powieszenia? – spróbował podpowiedzieć.  
-No, możliwe. Gdyby został powieszony tak jak wisi teraz, to ta lina byłaby za krótka żeby przerwać rdzeń kręgowy. Ale mógłby się udusić, choć zajęłoby to parę minut… Ma zaczerwienioną, siną głowę, choć to jeszcze o niczym nie przesądza… Musiałbym zobaczyć spojówki i…  
-Jednym słowem trzeba go stamtąd zdjąć, jasne – przytaknął James i odwrócił się na pięcie, by zawołać ludzi do odcięcia pechowego eunucha.  
-Tylko że… coś mi tu jest nie tak, nie umiem powiedzieć co. – westchnął Jerry, schodząc niżej by popatrzeć na denata z dołu.  
-Powiedziałbym że absolutnie wszystko jest tutaj nie tak – James też zwlókł się po wydeptanej ścieżce. W powoli wzrastającym upale sierpniowego poranka cała okolica parku była zadziwiająco spokojna, a raczej byłaby, gdyby nie tłum ludzi kręcących się tu i tam. W tej scenerii okaleczone ciało wydawało się czymś surrealnym. Inna sprawa, że w tej sielance natury powoli zlatywały się do niego muchy i inne robactwo, więc należało się pospieszyć póki było co zbierać. I póki nie śmierdziało jeszcze tak bardzo…  
-Dobra panowie, odcinamy go! Tylko do chuja Wacława, ostrożnie!  
***  
-Powiedz mi, czemu wszystko czego się chwycisz pierdoli się jak koty na wiosnę? – Pam wolnymi ruchami masowała sobie skronie, nie zaszczycając Jamesa ani jednym spojrzeniem. Może i dobrze: wzrok wkurzonej Pan mógł zabijać. Ten fakt potęgowany był przez to, że poza tym była uosobieniem chłodnej elegancji w każdym calu, od idealnie skrojonego kostiumu przez makijaż, na ciasno spiętym kucyku kończąc. Ktoś kto nie znał jej dobrze, pewnie zdziwiłby się że pod tym płaszczykiem wiecznie wrze i jak wielki podejmuje wysiłek, by nie udusić tych wszystkich idiotów z którymi musi się użerać. Nie, to by było nieeleganckie: należało oznajmić pajacom, że mają spieprzać na bambus w taki sposób, żeby cieszyli się na myśl o tej egzotycznej podróży. Problem w tym, że James należał do jednej z tych osób, przy której Pam nie przebierała w słowach.  
-Na razie nawet jeszcze porządnie nie udało mi się za to chwycić, więc…  
-No właśnie..! Ledwo zacząłeś szperać, a szambo już wybiło. Nasz denat miał najwyraźniej sporo przyjaciół, bo do składania zeznań zebrała się cała kolejka. Oczywiście nikt nie powiedział nic konkretnego, ale wszyscy domagają się wyjaśnień i to na przedwczoraj…  
-Żadna nowość, mam wrażenie że dzień w tym mieście bez jakiegoś łazęgi tracącego życie po dowolnej awanturze jest dniem straconym. – James odchylił się lekko na swoim krześle, które zgrzytnęło lekko. Cały gabinet Pam był równie nieskazitelny i sztywny jak ona sama. Właściwie ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to pokazowe pomieszczenie z katalogu dla kur domowych, gdyby nie ramki ze zdjęciami rodziny: małe okienka ciepła w sterylnych warunkach.  
-Ależ oczywiście, problem w tym że należał do Klubu Demokratycznego i za chwilę będziemy ich mieć wszystkich na karku. Już i tak patrzą na nas, jakbyśmy wszyscy byli z Gestapo. – Pam nerwowo poprawiła kartkę, która jakimś cudem wydostała się z kupki dokumentów na biurku. James jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi. Naturalnie normalną rzeczą jest, że część społeczeństwa nie jest zadowolona z pracy policji: zawsze znajdzie się jakiś mądry który twierdzi że pewne rzeczy można było załatwić inaczej, że policja za dużo się przypierdala, że policja za mało się przypierdala, że są rasistami, szowinistami i całym złem świata. Nie inaczej było z San Francisco, ale Klub Demokratyczny był bezpośrednio związany z Milkiem i społecznością gejowską. Gliniarze zawsze chętnie obijali mordy pedziom, co nie było żadną tajemnicą, ale po zabójstwie Milka gówno naprawdę walnęło w wiatrak. Nie dość, że pojeb który go zastrzelił był byłym policjantem, to jeszcze wywinął się tylko z „zabójstwem w afekcie”. No rzeczywiście, szkoda że to była chyba cała seria pieprzonych afektów, bo pajac wlazł jakby nigdy nic do ratusza i sprzątnął nie tylko Milka, ale i burmistrza. Miał rozmach skurwysyn. Sam James uważał, że chuj zasługiwał na zgnicie w ciupie, ale to co się stało po ogłoszeniu wyroku można było określić tylko jako pożar w burdelu. Nie żeby wszystko co zrobili gliniarze było przemyślane, ale w tak koncertowym pieprzniku trudno było cokolwiek ogarnąć… Łączności nie było, radiowozy stały w ogniu, nikt nie umiał nawet znaleźć jebanego megafonu… Nadinspektor Silver omal nie ukamieniowali, do kurwy nędzy! Zresztą co mieli niby zrobić, puszczać „We are Family” i patrzeć jak miasto płonie? Dla Jamesa to była jedna wielka burda po obu stronach barykady, którą szczęśliwie skończył tylko z wybitym barkiem i toną siniaków. Czy można było to zrobić inteligentniej? Na pewno, wszyscy potrafią zgrywać mądrale po fakcie, ciut trudniej się myśli gdy nad głową latają kamienie i płonące butelki, a oprócz tego każda menda w mieście postanowiła wyrównać rachunki do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz, choćby przez włamanie się do sklepu i zabranie należnego przydziału AGD. Bo to przecież logiczne i nie utrwala żadnych negatywnych stereotypów.  
-A burmistrz Feinstein nie życzy sobie żadnych cyrków. – mruknęła Pam, sięgając po długopis by zająć czymś dłonie. Nie musiała tego mówić, ale w powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane „przynajmniej do wyborów”. Oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.  
-Z tego co usłyszałem od chłopaków, gość mógł zwyczajnie trafić na złego klienta. Najstarszy zawód świata bywa niespecjalnie bezpieczny, i to nie licząc rzeżączki.  
-Według jego kumpli już od jakiegoś czasu nie robił w interesie.  
-Ależ oczywiście.  
-Cóż, sam się przekonasz, bo wszyscy jego przyjaciele łażą dziś po posterunku, utrudniając nam pracę, czekając na spotkanie z oficerem prowadzącym sprawę.  
-Pam, na litość boską…  
-Pójdziesz tam i pogadasz z nimi, bo to twój zasrany obowiązek, rozumiemy się? – pani kapitan wreszcie spojrzała Jamesowi prosto w oczy i inspektor momentalnie się przymknął, mimo że na usta cisnęła mu się gruba wiązanka.  
-Wiesz, że tak mogę co najwyżej pogorszyć sprawę, prawda? – warknął jedynie, choć znacznie potulniej niż chciałby.  
-Więc będziesz się zachowywał nadzwyczaj czarująco, jakbyś chciał im poderwać siostrę – wycedziła Pam.  
-Nie mam ochoty podrywać niczego w ich obecności.  
-Ale za chwilę będziesz się podrywał z mojej podłogi, bo tracę cierpliwość. – Pam otworzyła jedną z szuflad i wygrzebała teczkę z raportem. Przejrzała jej zawartość pobieżnie, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na nieartykułowane pomruki niezadowolenia Jamesa. –Tylko nie wspominaj nic o tym liście… Chociaż skoro to trafiło do redakcji San Francisco Daily, to te pijawki i tak to wydrukują, choćbym ich straszyła kodeksem, Bogiem i diabłem Borutą. – stwierdziła z wyraźną pogardą. Pam zawsze była cięta na żądnych sensacji pismaków i James nie winił jej za to w żadnym stopniu. Te rzadkie przypadki kiedy sam musiał zetknąć się z reporterami utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że Pam powinna zostać świętą za użeranie się z nimi tyle lat i niezamordowaniem żadnego.  
-Pokaż mi to jeszcze raz – James sięgnął po kopię listu. Zupełnie zwyczajny maszynopis, jednakże na kserokopii widoczne były czarne, nieregularne smugi atramentu. W tym miejscu oryginał skropiony był krwią, bo zjebany poeta postanowił załączyć kawałek równo przyciętego fragmentu skóry. Cóż, znając reputację SF Daily, dostawali pewnie gorsze rzeczy od czytelników. Niektórzy wkładają do kopert pieniądze, inni kawałki skóry, co kto lubi. James w każdym razie cieszył się, że trzyma w ręku odpis. Ponownie rzucił okiem po tekście.

„II  
Tak oto kończą grzesznicy cieleśni,  
Których pełno w tym mieście,  
Gwałtowne wichry bez wytchnienia zrywają,  
Tych którzy Żądzę nad rozum poddają.

1 sierpnia, Corona Heights Park”

-Ktoś chyba chciałby być zodiakiem, ale z tymi częstochowskimi rymami daleko nie zajedzie – James odsunął kartkę z powrotem do Pam, która wbiła w nią wzrok, jakby ten kawałek papieru też mogła zmusić do posłuszeństwa.  
-Nie wiemy nawet, czy to na pewno list od mordercy, czy tylko ktoś robi nas w chuja.  
-Może, ale to byłby zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności… Poczekajmy aż Jerry powie co z tym kawałkiem skóry. – James wstał z krzesła, przeciągając się. Im szybciej się zabierze za wątpliwą przyjemność przesłuchiwania wściekłej parady równości, tym szybciej będzie to za nim.  
-A propos, gdzieś też kręci się dziennikarka, która przyniosła tę cholerną grafomanię… Ostatnio widziałam ją w okolicy głównego wejścia do Sali przesłuchań.  
-Dzięki Pam, pójdę bokiem – James wykonał parodię zasalutowania i chwycił za klamkę. Tego mu było trzeba: jeszcze jednej gęby zadającej milion pytań.  
-I James?  
-No?  
-Nie przesadź, błagam.  
-Nie bój żaby, przecież mnie znasz. – James posłał jej krzywy uśmiech.  
-Właśnie dlatego się obawiam. – rzuciła jeszcze, ale inspektor już znikał za drzwiami.  
***  
-Inspektor Callahan?  
James westchnął głęboko. Czemu zawsze kiedy się spieszył, ktoś musiał truć mu dupę? Pewnie powinien już się przyzwyczaić że albo nic się nie działo i nawet pies z kulawą nogą się nie zjawiał, albo wszyscy chcieli wszystko na przedwczoraj, bez żadnego stanu pomiędzy tymi dwoma. Zazwyczaj jednak obowiązywała druga opcja. Niechętnie odwrócił się, gotów opierdolić kogoś z góry na dół. Przystopował jednak nieco, gdy zobaczył młodą, ciemnoskórą kobietę z modną krótką fryzurą i w oczobijnym ubraniu. Kurwa, nigdy nie zrozumie mody. Jego uwadze nie umknęła plakietka z nazwą San Francisco Daily. James przeklął w myślach wszystko co święte. „Koło głównego wejścia”, no dzięki Pam…  
-Abigail Rolfe, jestem z… - kobieta niemal w podskokach znalazła się przy nim, wyciągając na powitanie rękę i prezentując przesadnie entuzjastyczny uśmiech.  
-Daily, zauważyłem. Nie mam teraz czasu. – James zignorował kompletnie podaną dłoń i wyminął nakrętkę.  
-Moment, niech pan poczeka..! – dziennikarka nie zamierzała ustąpić – To ja przyniosłam wam list od tego świra i sądzę że…  
-Może trochę głośniej? Jeszcze cały posterunek nas nie słyszał – warknął James. Nie żeby miał specjalną nadzieję na to, że informacja nie wypłynie gdzieś na zewnątrz: takiej okazji pismaki na pewno nie przepuszczą, ale mimo wszystko średnio uśmiechało mu się drzeć ryja z każdym strzępkiem informacji. Już i tak ludzie odwracali głowy w ich kierunku.  
-Nie musiałabym, gdyby pan się zatrzymał. Może porozmawiamy w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu? Jako inspektor ma pan chyba jakieś biuro, prawda? – Abigail skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i uniosła pytająco brew, wciąż nie odstępując Jamesa na krok. Minuta w jej obecności i już był poirytowany. Ten przemądrzały, nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton z pewnością nie pomagał. Czemu wszyscy dziennikarze zachowywali się jakby konieczność odpowiadania na głupie pytania w każdej sytuacji była zapisana w konstytucji?  
-Niesamowite, ale nie mam. Może pani to zgłosić ten oburzający fakt mojej przełożonej, siedzi tam. – wskazał korytarz za sobą. Niech Pam się nią martwi, on nie miał na to czasu.  
-Już z nią rozmawiałam, podobno bardzo chętnie udzieli mi pan informacji.  
-Doprawdy… - Ciekawe, czy faktycznie Pam była taka dowcipna, czy ta baba sama sobie to dośpiewała. James nie zamierzał sobie jednak nią zaprzątać głowy i szedł przed siebie, mijając kolejne biurka. Trochę bezwiednie przyspieszył i Abigail musiała truchtać by dotrzymać mu kroku, co zaczynało wyglądać jak durna scenka z Benniego Hilla.  
-Chciałam panu przekazać pewne fakty i wydawało mi się, że jako prowadzący to śledztwo, będzie pan nimi zainteresowany. Bo przecież chce pan znaleźć mordercę, prawda? – kobieta wcale nie miała zamiaru mówić ciszej i ludzie wokół przyglądali się im jak jakiemuś pieprzonemu zjawisku.  
-Posłuchaj paniusiu – Teraz James naprawdę się wkurwił. Właśnie czekała go wątpliwa przyjemność użerania się z grupą aktywistów, z których każdy pewnie uważał go za homofoba i ogólnie chuja, który nie miał zamiaru na poważnie zabrać się sprawą w której umarła gejowska prostytutka. W końcu wszyscy niebiescy mieli ich w dupie, chuj tam z tym że po mieście latał jakiś pojebaniec który mordował i odcinał jajca razem z parówą, prawda? Ostatnie czego James potrzebował, to być oskarżonym o to samo przez jakąś mądralińską dziennikareczkę.  
-Jeśli masz coś do przekazania, to możesz to zrobić dzięki któremukolwiek z oficerów dyżurnych, a przypominam tylko, że zatajanie informacji o śledztwie i ujawnianie ich w twoim szmatławcu jest karalne – wycedził przez zęby, wreszcie patrząc na czarnulkę i celując w nią palcem dla wzmocnienia przekazu – Może cię to zdziwi, ale MAM zamiar znaleźć zjeba który to zrobił, a ty mi w tym właśnie przeszkadzasz, więc bądź tak dobra i daj mi wykonywać moją robotę. – Ostatkiem nerwów James powstrzymał się przed palnięciem czegoś gorszego, za co przyznał sobie mentalnie medal, chociaż Abigail nie wydawała się specjalnie przejęta opierdolem: to znaczy widać było, że ma ochotę mu odpyskować, ale pozostała przy bombardowaniu go wzrokiem, choć niemal podskakiwała w miejscu.  
-W takim razie mamy ten sam cel, a ja chciałabym ci tylko pomóc – odparła z wyraźną nadzieją. Dobra, ta rozmowa nie prowadziła donikąd, plus najwyraźniej nagle przeszli na ty.  
-Dziękuję bardzo, obejdzie się. – James machnął ręką i odwrócił się by umknąć na z góry upatrzoną pozycję, która w tym momencie były drzwi do Sali przesłuchań. Abigail, a jakże, siedziała mu na ogonie.  
-A co jeśli znowu uderzy? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to nie wygląda na robotę kogoś kto zatrzyma się na jednej ofierze… Im szybciej uda nam się go złapać, tym lepiej..!  
-Nam?- Od kiedy ona prowadziła tę sprawę?  
-Chodzi mi o to, że…  
-Ojej, co tu jest napisane? „Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony”, kto by pomyślał – James przerwał jej i teatralnie popukał w tabliczkę wiszącą na drzwiach. Abigail jeszcze coś świergotała, ale zdołał zamknąć jej drzwi przed nosem.  
-To ja poczekam tutaj..! – dobiegło go jeszcze.  
-A czekaj sobie choćby do jutra – mruknął James. Świetnie, teraz tylko musiał przeżyć spotkanie z bandą podobnie mu przychylnych osób…  
***  
-Dobrze, tylko tym razem wolniej, Carl próbuje to zanotować – James uniósł w górę ręce w pojednawczym geście. Siedział w tym pokoju już dobrą godzinę, a końca wciąż nie było widać. Jak się okazało, Ernesta „Erniego” Sancheza znała jakaś połowa San Francisco, a przynajmniej jej gejowska część. I wszyscy byli zdeterminowani by włączyć się w poszukiwania jego zabójcy. Być może w ich mniemaniu musieli pilnować gliniarzy na każdym kroku, żeby cokolwiek zostało zrobione, bo w końcu kogo obchodzą pedalskie prostytutki? Nie żeby w jakimś stopniu James nie rozumiał skąd takie przekonanie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu że to wpierdalanie się we wszystko działało mu na nerwy. Carl w okularach jak denka od butelek ledwo nadążał z zapisywaniem na maszynie wszystkich gorzkich żali, choć dla Jamesa wszystko to brzmiało tak samo, co najwyżej z innymi detalami… Możliwe jednak że po którejś osobie z rzędu ich zeznania zlewały mu się w jedno. Jak na złość skończyły im się taśmy do dyktafonu i zamiast jak ludzie korzystać potem ze stenogramu, ktoś musiał napieprzać w klawisze jak wkurzony Chopin. Czy ich posterunek naprawdę ostatnimi czasy nawiedzała taka bida z nędzą, czy po prostu świat nienawidził Jamesa? No i Carla, biedny dzieciak.  
-Wiem że i tak mi pan nie wierzy – przesłuchiwany gość odchylił się na krześle tak bardzo, że na cud zakrawało iż nie wylądował jeszcze na podłodze. Jego koszula była upstrzona tyloma dziwacznymi zawijasami, że trudno było na niego patrzeć nie nabawiając się bólu głowy. Całe to przesłuchanie było jednym wielkim bólem głowy.  
-Ale on nie był już… na ulicy. Znaczy nie zajmował się tym już od dobrych kilku miesięcy, odkąd trafił do Klubu.  
-Tak, już to słyszałem. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy dzisiaj. – James przetarł zmęczone oczy. Kurwa, ta koszula powinna być zarejestrowana jako broń.  
-Ale nadal mi nie wierzycie..! Dla was to była tylko jakaś dziwka, a dla mnie kumpel, któremu udało się wyjść na prostą… Nie zasługiwał na coś takiego! – gość przesunął się do przodu i krzesło stanęło wszystkimi czterema nogami na podłodze z głośnym trzaskiem.  
-Oczywiście, nikt nie zasługuje, dlatego potrzebujemy jakiś NOWYCH informacji, możliwie przydatnych.  
-Człowieku, poprzedniego wieczora jeszcze się widzieliśmy, a potem bam..! I go nie ma! Powinniście…  
-Czyli w nocy z pierwszego na drugiego sierpnia rozstaliście się wychodząc z Błękitnej Ostrygi po spotkaniu Klubu Demokratycznego, tak? – James postanowił przerwać ten słowotok, licząc że uda mu się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek.  
-Tak, to znaczy ja go ostatni raz widziałem na skrzyżowaniu Castro i osiemnastej, on szedł na Castro na przystanek, ja z dziewczynami do góry na Market street, bo chcieliśmy jeszcze wbić do monopolowego po…  
-I miał czekać na autobus? Nie mówił że ma jakieś inne plany, może też chciał gdzieś wbić? – James nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie wszystkich nocnych przygód tego Casanovy.  
-Nieee, Tony powiedział mu „Człowieku, ty już nie pijesz”, a to barman, on się zna na rzeczy… Ernie nie był specjalnie zadowolony, trochę mu pyskował, ale wiedział że Tony ma zawsze rację, potrafi poznać że ktoś ma dość zanim ta osoba sama to ogarnie… Był kiedyś taki turysta z New Jersey, nie posłuchał Tony’ego i potem całą noc spędził nad porcelaną, więc kolejka do kibla była większa niż zazwyczaj i musieliśmy…  
-Czyli był zawiany jak wychodził, może wdał się z kimś w bójkę czy coś? – Chryste, czy ten gościu zawsze tyle nawijał bez sensu?  
-No przecież tłumaczę, że nie był aż tak zawiany, Tony mu nie pozwolił… Zresztą Ernie nie mógłby… znaczy no może czasem gadał co mu ślina na język przyniosła, ale był mądry. W sensie, wiedział kiedy przystopować i jak kogoś udobruchać, bo… no jak jeszcze… robił to co robił, to musiał sobie radzić z różnymi chujami. – James nie był pewien czy jego rozmówca miał to na myśli dosłownie, czy po prostu nie dostrzegł ironii w swoim ostatnim zdaniu.  
-I nie miał jakiegoś zatargu z byłym klientem, alfonsem, albo kimś komu nie podobało się kim był? – wyciąganie czegoś przydatnego z tego pajaca przypominało szukanie igły w stogu siana. Maszyna Carla szaleńczo wydawała z siebie dźwięki naciskanych klawiszy.  
-Nie, wszyscy go uwielbiali, naprawdę..! Człowieku, gdybyś go znał…  
-Niestety nie będę mieć okazji. Dobrze, to by było na tyle, poproszę o podpis na spisanym zeznaniu i wezwiemy następną osobę. – Niczego więcej się od niego nie dowiedzą, a mieli jeszcze z tuzin innych osób do załatwienia.  
-Wy myślicie, że to musiało być coś związanego z tym, że był prostytutką, prawda? Tak jakby to było wszystkim, co go definiowało, a to nie prawda..! – przesłuchiwany walnął pięścią w stół.  
-Ciężko nie brać tego pod uwagę, ale możliwości jest multum, a my musimy je wszystkie sprawdzić, a zatem…  
-Jestem pewien, że zabiła go ludzka nienawiść, ale wy tego nie łapiecie, bo też nas nienawidzicie..! Pewnie cieszycie się, że umarła tylko jakaś ciota, nie? – gość wstał gwałtownie, a krzesło wreszcie walnęło na podłogę.  
-Panie, idź pan stąd. – James również wstał, zaciskając pięści. Nie ma to jak oskarżać kogoś o to, że się go nie słucha, po czym samemu być głuchym na wszystko.  
-A nie zamierzam, dopóki nie zabierzecie się do roboty jak należy!  
-Właśnie próbujemy, więc bądź pan tak dobry i spieprzaj pan. To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. – James nachylił się w stronę pieniacza, nie zwracając uwagi na nieśmiałe próby Carla na załagodzenie sytuacji. I tak wyczerpał pokłady cierpliwości na najbliższy miesiąc.  
-Człowieku, nie ruszę się stąd, aż potraktujecie nas poważnie..! – pajac też nachylił się nad stołem, niemal stykając się czołem z inspektorem. W innych okolicznościach pewnie byłoby to cokolwiek dziwne.  
-Jak sobie życzysz, człowieku – niewiele myśląc James chwycił klienta za idiotycznie wielki kołnierz całkowicie idiotycznej koszuli i okrążając stół, ruszył z zaskoczonym ziomkiem do wyjścia.  
-Cz-czekaj no! Co ty robisz? Puszczaj mnie, psie!– gość szarpał się, ale będąc mniejszym i niemal o głowę niższym od Jamesa, niespecjalnie miał szansę stawić opór sile wkurwienia inspektora. Na każdy krok przesłuchiwanego w jedną stronę, James ciągnął go dwa kroki w drugą. To dziwaczne tango trwało aż do drzwi, które James otworzył kopniakiem i przez które wywalił awanturnika. Chyba usłyszał rwanie materiału, nie żeby było mu specjalnie żal okropnej stylówy gościa. Reszta grupki ludzi, czekających na obdartych krzesełkach na swoją kolejkę, przyglądała się całej scenie wielkimi oczami.  
-No, to kto następny? – zawołał nonszalancko James.  
***  
To był długi dzień, a ledwo nastała pora lunchu. Jamesowi udało się już nie wybuchnąć, ani nawet nikogo nie zamordować, choć go korciło. Jak można się było domyśleć, nie dowiedział się zbyt wielu nowych faktów, w czym pewnie miała znaczenie niechęć przesłuchiwanych i kiepskie nerwy Jamesa, z czego nie był dumny, ale niewiele mógł z tym zrobić. Może po spotkaniu z Jerrym coś mu się naświetli i da radę porozmawiać jeszcze raz z najmniej wkurwiającymi świadkami. Może. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj miał odpokutować za wszystkie grzechy ludzkości, bo ledwo znalazł się w głównym holu, zauważył znaną sylwetkę ciemnoskórej reporterki, która właśnie gadała z którąś z przesłuchiwanych osób. Gdy jednak tylko zauważyła Jamesa, schowała notatnik w którym skrupulatnie coś zapisywała, przeprosiła swoją rozmówczynię i pobiegła za inspektorem.  
-Uff, sporo tych osób prawda? – powiedziała lekko. W odróżnieniu od Jamesa, Abigail zdawała się czuć jak ryba w wodzie w rozmawianiu ze świadkami, co tylko potęgowało jego irytację.  
-Błagam, nie teraz – jęknął zrezygnowany.  
-OK, to na kiedy się umówimy? Mam wolny wieczór, więc…  
-Kiedy powiedziałem „nie teraz”, miałem na myśli „nigdy”. Nikt cię nie nauczył tej zasady umawiania się?  
-Nie musi być dzisiaj, ale mam pewne fakty, które mogą się przydać. Ci ludzie naprawdę są wstrząśnięci tym, co stało się z ich przyjacielem, więc im szybciej tym lepiej. – Abigail poklepała trzymany notatnik, jakby miała tam wszystkie skarby świata.  
-Ta, zdążyłem się nasłuchać. I lepiej dla ciebie, żeby ich zeznania nie znalazły się w prasie, póki nie znajdziemy tego pojeba. – James przetrząsnął kieszenie w poszukiwaniu papierosów, ale ich nie znalazł. Że też akurat wtedy, gdy potrzebował się uspokoić.  
-Wiesz, bez urazy ale mam wrażenie, że mogli ci wszystkiego nie powiedzieć. Ludzie są bardziej rozmowni, gdy nikt nie wyrzuca ich za fraki kiedy próbują się odezwać.  
-A ja jestem mniej nerwowy gdy nikt nie krzyczy mi w twarz że jestem uprzedzonym faszystą, ciekawe, nie? – szedł przez posterunek, nawet nie licząc na to, że zgubi Abigail gdzieś po drodze. Wreszcie wyszedł z budynku i skierował się do swojego wozu.  
-Powiedziałbym, że miło było poznać, ale matka nauczyła mnie że to brzydko kłamać. Bywaj. –otworzył drzwi radiowozu z lekkim szarpnięciem. Łajzy się zacinały odkąd przyrąbał bokiem w drugi samochód podczas pościgu.  
-To może być już któraś ofiara z rzędu, tylko na wcześniejsze nie zwróciliśmy uwagi. – wypaliła Abigail. James odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
-Skąd niby taki wniosek?  
-Na liście jest rzymska cyfra 2, to daje do myślenia, prawda? A z rozmów ze znajomymi tego zmarłego wynika, że jakiś czas wcześniej zaginęło kilkoro z ich przyjaciół.  
-O tym palanty nie byli łaskawi wspomnieć… - mruknął James po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Kurwa mać. Nie miał ochoty na gadanie z kolejną katarynką, ale… jeśli to miało pomóc…  
-Może bali się wspominać. Warto przejrzeć moje notatki. – Abigail wzruszyła ramionami, ale błysk w jej oczach mówił wyraźnie, że według siebie osiągnęła zwycięstwo. James patrząc na nią widział rozentuzjazmowanego psiaka który właśnie podjął trop. Westchnął ciężko. Skąd niektórzy biorą tyle optymizmu, nie biorąc przy okazji narkotyków? Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję w jej wypadku.  
-Lubisz angielskie śniadania? Takie z kiełbasą, fasolką i resztą tego tałałajstwa? – spytał wreszcie.  
-Właściwie niekoniecznie, za tłuste dla mnie. – kobieta wydawała się zbita z tropu zmianą tematu.  
-Bez znaczenia, bo ja lubię i wybieram się do Joego na takie. To idziesz czy nie?  
***  
-Dzięki Alex – James między jednym kęsem a drugim skinął głową kelnerce w podziękowaniu za dolanie kawy. Dziewczyna obdarzyła go uśmiechem i ruszyła do kolejnego stolika. James lubił to miejsce nie tylko ze względu na niezłe żarcie, ale i z uwagi na fakt, że obsługa zachowywała się, jakby niby była, ale jej nie było. Żadnego zagadywania i durnych pytań, wszystkie plotki odbywały się na zapleczu.  
-Spójrzmy na to jeszcze raz – Abigail nie była zainteresowana jedzeniem, skupiona na kartkowaniu swoich notatek, które zajmowały już pół stolika i James musiał uważać żeby nie położyć swojej kawy na którejś z nich.  
-W ciągu ostatnich trzech, czterech lat te osoby zaginęły. Tak przynajmniej twierdziły osoby z którymi rozmawiałam. – wskazała na podkreślone nazwiska.  
-Ta, ale nie możemy tego powiązać w żaden sposób z tym morderstwem. – inspektor pociągnął łyk kawy – W San Francisco prawie codziennie ktoś znika.  
-Cóż, nie mam dostępu do policyjnych akt, ale gdyby tak je przejrzeć…  
-Dobra, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – zgodził się James. To będzie z pewnością wkurwiająca papierkowa robota, bez gwarancji że to ma cokolwiek wspólnego ze sprawą, ale lepsze to niż nic. Zaskakująco często takich skurwieli przymykano najpierw za przekroczenie prędkości albo jakieś awantury, zanim powiązano ich z czymś znacznie gorszym.  
-Cztery lata temu zaginął Richard Garcia, ostatnio widziany przed innym gejowskim barem: Time Wrap. Nigdy go nie znaleziono.  
-Też robił w… stosunkach międzynarodowych? – James wepchnął w siebie kolejnego tosta.  
-Według jego znajomych, nie. Ale inny zaginiony którego nazwisko mi podali, już tak. Jamie Campbell, też cztery lata temu… Choć tutaj byłabym ostrożna, miał podobno jakieś zatargi z… „wujkiem” który był jego menadżerem. Mógł po prostu uciec, choć nikomu nic o tym nie wspominał. Z drugiej strony, może bał się że ktoś się wygada, albo zrobił to pod wpływem nagłej decyzji…  
-Wiemy coś na temat tego wujaszka? – James miał szczerą nadzieję że dzieciak po prostu zorientował się w jakim szambie się znalazł i dał nogę. Wiedział jednak, że to nie takie łatwe jak mogłoby się wydawać.  
-Podobno jakieś dwa lata temu pokłócił się z innym alfonsem, doszło do przepychanki i dostał kulkę. Nazywał się… Versace? Vermont? Jakoś tak z francuska, nie potrafili mi powiedzieć dokładnie – Abigail zmrużyła oczy, próbując się doczytać ze swoich pokreślonych zapisków. Wydawała się być całkowicie skupiona na powiązaniu ze sobą strzępków informacji. James zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę tak zależało jej na artykule?  
-To akurat będzie łatwo sprawdzić – stwierdził z westchnieniem. Jeszcze więcej akt do przetrząsania, ale w przypadku zabójstwa mógł się dogadać z osobą która się tym zajmowała i poprosić o streszczenie.  
-Są jeszcze Katherine Elizabeth Dorian, zaginiona trzy lata temu po imprezie noworocznej, jej torebkę znaleziono potem w jakimś lombardzie, ale jej samej, albo chociaż ciała już nie… I Mackenzie Miller, w biały dzień poszła do fryzjera i nigdy nie wróciła, tylko że…  
-Te zaginięcia do tego nie pasują – przerwał jej James. Abigail lekko się zapowietrzyła, ale pokiwała głową na znak, że się zgadza.  
-Trudno powiedzieć, czy to ma związek z tym czy dana osoba była męską prostytutką, o ile to w ogóle robota tego samego skurwiela, ale te dwa przypadki zwyczajnie nie pasują. Jedyne co je łączy, to to że były znajomymi znajomych naszej ofiary.  
-Tak samo jak zniknięcie Antony’ego Searsa i Deacona Nigella – podjęła Abigail – To znaczy ten pierwszy podobno był gejem, ale trudno powiedzieć czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. – wzruszyła ramionami i podparła głowę rękami, nadal wbijając wzrok w kartki. Nerwowo bawiła się długopisem, jakby odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania była gdzieś w tych notatkach i czekała na odkrycie. James zazdrościł jej optymizmu.  
-Mówili jeszcze coś ciekawego? Że ktoś im groził, widzieli w okolicy tego baru kogoś podejrzanego?  
-Wymieniali co najwyżej policjantów – Abigail posłała Jamesowi złośliwy uśmieszek, na co ten przewrócił oczami. –Podobno mieli ostatnio kilka… „kontroli”.  
-Jeśli sugerujesz to co sugerujesz…  
-Nic nie sugeruję, mówię tylko to co usłyszałam.  
-Słuchaj Abigail…  
-Abby – przerwała mu – Mów mi Abby, wszyscy mnie tak nazywają.  
-Nawet najwyraźniej agresywni gliniarze?  
-Jeśli mamy współpracować, to tak. – znowu uśmiechnęła się, tym razem jednak bardziej przyjaźnie. Na co liczyła? Na odznakę?  
-Abby, jakkolwiek to nie wygląda, jestem wdzięczny za pomoc, ale nie mogę pozwolić żeby cywile narażali się i odwalali za mnie robotę. – powiedział poważnie. Ostatnie czego potrzebował, to martwienie się, czy jakiś skurwiel nie posłał jej do piachu.  
-Nie zmierzam odwalać za ciebie roboty, chcę tylko…  
-Pomóc, wiem. Ale jest różnica między grzebaniem w aktach jakiejś zamkniętej sprawy sprzed lat, a szukaniem guza gdy świr jest na wolności. – skrzyżował ręce na piersi, chcąc wyglądać stanowczo. Abby oczywiście nie wyglądała na przekonaną i przez chwilę pojedynkowali się na spojrzenia.  
-Nie zamierzam pakować się bez sensu na pierwszą linię ognia, zostawiam to tobie – powiedziała lekko, wiercąc się na swoim krześle – Zresztą o ile dobrze rozumiem, koleś upodobał sobie trochę inne cele… więc chyba nie jestem w jego typie – dodała, machając ręką. James odsunął od siebie talerz, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Uparta jak osioł: to chyba była konieczność przy pisaniu do gazety.  
-Tego jeszcze nie wiemy na pewno. Na razie mamy jedno ciało i masę niepowiązanych zaginięć… Wolałbym, żeby na jednym się skończyło. – warknął poirytowany. Kelnerka już nawet nie zbliżała się do ich stolika, nie chcąc się mieszać w tę kłótnię. Mądry pomysł.  
-W każdym razie, strzelanie i zastraszanie zostawiam tobie, ale w zbieraniu informacji i rozmawianiu ze świadkami ewidentnie przyda ci się ktoś taki jak ja…  
-Taki irytujący?  
-Taki którego rozmówcy się nie boją i mogą się wygadać – powiedziała pewnie, kręcąc kółka trzymanym w ręce długopisem. James miał ochotę coś odszczeknąć, ale ograniczył się do pogardliwego prychnięcia. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że za łatwo tracił nerwy w obecności pajacujących ludzi, dlatego starał się unikać wątpliwej przyjemności rozmawiania z takimi indywiduami. Nie żeby mógł wiele poradzić na to, jaki stosunek mieli do policji gówniarze i mniejszości wszelkiego rodzaju: CHWDP na 100% i tyle w temacie, ale cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, nikt nie mógł sobie łazić i mordować kogo popadnie. Mentalnie przygotowywał się już na konieczność ponownego gadania z tymi świadkami, jeśli miał potwierdzić rewelacje Abby. Kurwa za co.  
-Nie martw się, mamy ludzi do zbierania informacji. No wiesz, psychologów i tajniaków którzy mogą wbić do takiej gejowskiej zbieraniny i momentalnie dostać drinka z palemką, bo wszyscy pomyślą że szukają sobie chłopaka. – odpowiedział wreszcie.  
-Czemu mam wrażenie, że zamiast korzystać z ich pomocy, wszystko robisz sam? – Abby nie dała się zbić z tropu. Jej wzrok mówił wyraźnie, że nie kupuje szajsu który James jej sprzedawał. I miała kurwa rację.  
-Jak coś ma być zrobione dobrze… - odwrócił głowę w stronę wyjścia. Chętnie zakończyłby już to spotkanie i poszedł do kostnicy, żeby zobaczyć czy Jerry miał dla niego coś nowego. On przynajmniej mu tak nie pyskował.  
-To dlatego nie masz partnera? – wtrąciła się czarnulka.  
-To pytanie osobiste czy..?  
-Mam na myśli pracę. Inspektorzy pracują zwykle parami, prawda? – doprecyzowała.  
-Odkąd odszedł mój poprzedni, nasza kapitan zrezygnowała z przydzielenia mi kolejnego. Dla dobra wszystkich. Nie patrz tak, nic mu nie jest, stary skurwiel przeszedł na emeryturę i pewnie przeżyje jeszcze nas wszystkich. – dodał szybko. Abby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w chwili gdy już otwierała usta, odwróciła się w stronę wiszącego nad ladą telewizora.  
-Można dać głośniej? – zawołała do kelnerki, która machnęła do stojącego przy ladzie pracownika. Spiker, ubrany w nieprzystający zupełnie do pogody wełniany garnitur w kratę, znajdował się w pewnej odległości od szczytu Corona Hights, a jego zaczesane włosy targał wiatr. Wyglądało to cokolwiek komicznie. Że też zawsze zatrudniają jakiś głupich chujków…  
-W oficjalnym oświadczeniu policji nie ma żadnych szczegółów, podobno dla dobra śledztwa, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że mamy do czynienia ze straszną zbrodnią – reporter starał się przekrzyczeć wiatr, przez co brzmiał jak piszcząca zabawka – Szef policji potwierdził jednak, że ofiarą był członek stale rosnącej społeczności gejowskiej, która jak wiadomo ma historię zatargów z tą grupą, niemniej pełniąca obowiązki burmistrza Feinstein zapewnia w swojej kampanii, że bezpieczeństwo i tolerancja dla wszystkich mieszkańców San Francisco jest dla niej priorytetem i…  
-Co za chuj – skwitował James. Burmistrz mogła sobie gadać, że wszystko jest kolorowe i pod kontrolą, bo w końcu co innego mogłaby powiedzieć? To nie ona miała się tym zajmować, były cholerne wybory do wygrania. Abby wciąż jednak przysłuchiwała się bzdetom wygadywanym przez tego pajaca. Nie żeby było to warte słuchania, typowa telewizyjna papka sensacji, żeby gospodynie domowe miały o czym plotkować. W rogu ekranu pokazywali zdjęcie zabitego chłopaka: z czaro-białej fotki uśmiechał się szeroko urodziwy młodzian o latynoskiej urodzie i pokaźnym wąsie; nic dziwnego że miał tylu znajomków. Zupełnie różny obraz od tego, co James zobaczył na miejscu zbrodni.  
-Ani słowa o liście – powiedziała wreszcie, gdy reportaż się skończył i poleciały jakieś durne reklamy płatków śniadaniowych.  
-Myślałem że nie przepuścicie takiej okazji na newsa – sapnął James z sarkazmem.  
-Najwyraźniej mój szef uznał, że nie warto. W końcu to jest to, czego ten drań chce… uwagi. Tak przynajmniej zrozumiałam z tego co napisał. Może chce kopiować zodiaka… - Abby wreszcie zabrała się za picie swojej coli.  
-Nie byłby pierwszy – James widział już różnych pojebańców i niejednego przymknął. Ten wcale nie był tak wyjątkowy jak mu się wydawało. Mimo wszystko czuł jednak, że ta sprawa będzie wrzodem na dupie. Jakiś jebany świętoszek chciał dać wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu, że „młodzież taka rozpuszczona” i że „kiedyś to kurła były czasy, a teraz nie ma czasów”. To się mogło skończyć tylko źle.  
-Alex, bądź taka dobra i podaj mi piwo.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

-Czekaj, ktoś go udusił, żeby go potem powiesić? Przecież to kurwa bez sensu – James przyglądał się szyi denata. Atmosfera kostnicy była już mu znana, zresztą nie było się czym stresować. Martwi nie stanowili kłopotu, natomiast żywi… Leżący na stole nieszczęśnik wydawał się spokojnie spać, gdyby nie szereg siniaków i obrażeń, znaczących jego ciało. Kostnica jak zwykle pachniała charakterystycznie, odór maskowany mocnym akcentem środków dezynfekujących i balsamujących. Zapach śmierci.   
-Ewidentnie ma na ciele ślady użycia dwóch różnych zaciskających materiałów – Jerry wskazał na jeden ze śladów na szyi, nieregularny, biegnący na przedzie pod żuchwą – Ten, chociaż jest mniej widoczny, najprawdopodobniej pozostał po uduszeniu. To musiało być coś miękkiego, może krawat albo apaszka…  
-Według jego ziomków miał na sobie apaszkę w wieczór w który zginął. To chyba teraz modne. Apaszki znaczy. – James okrążył stół sekcyjny, stając koło Jerry’ego. Nie znaleźli w całym parku żadnych ubrań, a przynajmniej ubrań pasujących do denata (cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, gej czy nie raczej nie wbiłby się w malutkie stringi, które któryś z techników znalazł w krzakach przy wejściu). Dość idiotyczne, zostać uduszonym własną chustką…  
-Możliwe – przytaknął Jerry, wskazując mocniejszy, bardziej regularny ślad – To pozostałość po nacisku liny, która wbija się mocniej… Ale spójrz, brak przy niej podbiegnięć krwawych, czyli powstała już po śmierci. Musiał się zaczaić od tyłu, złapać za apaszkę i udusić, okaleczyć i przewieźć już martwego do parku.   
-Skąd wiemy że okaleczył go już po śmierci? Znaczy, mam nadzieję że po śmierci, ale noż kurwa… - James niechętnie przyjrzał się ziejącej dziurze na podbrzuszu Ernesto.  
-Mogę się tylko domyślać, ale cięcie jest bardzo równe i precyzyjne, więc musiał w momencie cięcia leżeć zupełnie nieruchomo… albo martwy. – Jerry wykonał cięcia w powietrzu skalpelem, nad raną zmarłego. Mimo że gość był już dawno sztywny, James instynktownie się wzdrygnął.  
-A na tylnej stronie lewego uda wyciął napis „CNT V”, zakładam że tym samym narzędziem, bo linie są równie dokładne – uniósł lekko nogę faceta i oczom Jamesa ukazał się napis. Co to niby miało być? Jakiś szyfr? Inicjały? Nazwa czegoś?  
-Rozumiesz coś z tego? – spytał Jerry’ego, ten jednak pokręcił głową.  
-Czyli to był ktoś znający się na medycynie? Mamy pieprzonego doktorka, który chodzi i odcina kuśki prostytutkom? Ktoś tu się naczytał o Kubie rozpruwaczu.  
-Wiesz, nie wszyscy lekarze kompletnie nie przejmują się osobom, które operują.  
-Yhy. Jak pacjent już wykitował to co za różnica, nie? – James lekko stuknął ramieniem Jerry’ego, w durnej próbie rozluźnienia atmosfery sucharem. Jerry posłał mu niewzruszone spojrzenie.  
-Bardzo śmieszne. W każdym razie, sprawca na pewno miał przynajmniej częściową wiedzę o ciele, choć równie dobrze mógł być myśliwym. – stwierdził spokojnie, ponownie całą uwagę skupiając na ciele leżącym prze nimi.  
-Ślady walki typu zadrapania i siniaki świadczą o tym, że zmarły bronił się co najwyżej przed pętlą. Choć przyznam, że wynika z tego, że niespecjalnie się w tej obronie przykładał, są dość lekkie. O, tu i tu – Jerry podniósł ręce zmarłego, by zaprezentować otarcia na dłoniach i nadgarstkach. Miało to sens, gdyby od razu wziął mu się za parówę, pewnie szamotanina byłaby bardziej chaotyczna. Chyba że jeden go trzymał, a drugi bawił w rzeźnika. James wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. W kostnicy mimo chłodu nagle zrobiło się jakby trochę duszno.  
-Myślisz że napadło go kilka osób? No wiesz, widziałem jak ludzie w sytuacji zagrożenia życia zyskiwali niespożyte siły, a to był młody, zdrowy chłopak – spojrzał na Jerry’ego pytająco. Doktorek poprawił okulary na nosie, po czym sięgnął do stolika obok po jakąś kartkę.  
-Trudno powiedzieć, ale z wyników krwi wynika, że miał w organizmie nieco przekroczoną normę alkoholu, a poza tym substancję odurzającą, prawdopodobnie alprazolam, w dużej ilości. – podał kartkę z wynikami Jamesowi, choć dla niego ciąg nazw i cyferek nie miał większego sensu.  
-Alpa… alpako… czego?  
-To środek psychotropowy, używany w lekach uspokajających albo nasennych. Na przykład w xanaxie. Rozluźnia mięśnie. W połączeniu z alkoholem mogę powiedzieć, że pewnie nie było trudno zaatakować go w pojedynkę.  
-To musiała być niezła impreza – James pokręcił głową, zdenerwowany – Oczywiście żaden gówniarz się nie przyznał, że coś brali. Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z nimi jeszcze raz. – warknął. Jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości czy był zbyt wkurzony podczas przesłuchań, to teraz zaczynał żałować, ze nie przycisnął ich mocniej.   
-Wiesz, to raczej nie było tak… - Jerry mówił cicho, jakby nie chcąc potęgować złości inspektora, ale pewny swoich słów. Przezornie zabrał papier z wynikami z rąk Jamesa – Mówiłeś, że ponoć wyszedł z tego baru o własnych siłach, a po takiej dawce raczej od razu by padł, zwłaszcza przy połączeniu z alkoholem, choć na krótko. Alprazolam jest jedną z tych substancji które działają szybko i silnie, ale o krótkim czasie działania klinicznego. Więc musiał zostać zaatakowany krótko po podaniu.  
-Czyli ktoś go nafaszerował, udusił, potem… zabawił się w kastratora i wywiózł żeby przywiązać do kamulca na szczycie. I napisać o tym kiepski wierszyk. Kogoś do reszty pojebało. – James odszedł od stołu, krążąc po kostnicy. Całe szczęście, że Jerry zgodził się na to, żeby mogli oglądać ciało sami, bez łażących wszędzie techników, którzy jak dla niego robili sztuczny tłum. Może dawało to według niego jakąś resztkę godności dla zmarłego, nad którym nie stała armia ludzi, a może tak było samemu Jamesowi wygodniej.  
-Tak bym obstawiał, ale muszę go jeszcze otworzyć, choć nie spodziewam się znaleźć niczego zaskakującego… chociaż kto wie. – Jerry sięgnął po dyktafon (skoro byli sami, nikt nie zapisałby na bieżąco jego wniosków z autopsji) i włączył go, po czym podszedł do szyi Ernesto.  
-Gotowy? – spytał spokojnie.  
-Jasne, to nie moje pierwsze rodeo – James był już właściwie przyzwyczajony do widoku sekcji, ale i tak zawsze wolał zgrywać twardziela, choć Jerry starał się go zagadywać i tłumaczyć, gdy orientował się że inspektor jest niespecjalnie zadowolony z tego co widzi. Teraz też, robiąc nacięcie na szyi opisywał swój każdy krok, czy to do nagrania raportu czy dla swojego gościa.  
-O, widać wyraźnie że mniejsze naczynia krwionośne są zerwane, są wynaczynienia… ale chrząstki krtani są całe, podobnie rdzeń kręgowy. Zobaczmy spojówki… no, całkiem przekrwione… Uduszenie jak nic, ale to już wiemy… - Jerry powoli przechodził przez wszystkie narządy, od czasu do czasu prosząc Jamesa o pomoc w ważeniu jakiegoś narządu albo zrobieniu fotografii do dokumentacji. James czuł się trochę jak asystent rzeźnika.  
-Chryste, trzeba to wszystko wyciągać? – przyjrzał się umieszczonemu na wadze sercu, bardziej przypominającemu teraz smutny, szary kawałek mięsa.  
-Trzeba wykluczyć wszystkie możliwe naturalne przyczyny śmierci, nawet jeśli przyczyna wydaje się oczywista – Jerry skrupulatnie zaznaczał kolejne obszary i wypisywał notatki na papierowym rysunku postaci, który miał posłużyć do stworzenia raportu. Jak na razie pajac okazał się być okazem zdrowia, co najwyżej z lekko powiększoną wątrobą, ale w przypadku imprezowicza trudno żeby było inaczej. Nie było opcji, żeby wykitował, gdyby nie pomoc zjebanego obrońcy moralności. James wyraził swoją opinię na ten temat serią wiele znaczących, niecierpliwych westchnień.  
-Nie chciałeś techników, to nie marudź. Zresztą zostało nam niewiele… Trzeba zrobić zdjęcie miejscu po odciętych genitaliach – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. Trzeba było trzymać gębę na kłódkę.  
-Chryste – jęknął tylko James.  
***

Wchodząc do kiczowato urządzonego pomieszczenia, James posłał pewne siebie spojrzenie do przypakowanego karka pilnującego drzwi. Wzrok ochroniarza mówił wyraźnie „nie pajacuj, dobrze ci radzę” a James starał się iść nonszalancko, ale jakby z podkreśleniem, że ogarnia zasady przybytku. Nie mógł się jednak dać zastraszyć byle łysej pale na sterydach, jakkolwiek idiotyczne by to nie było. Jak dotąd był tu wielokrotnie i nie zrobił żadnego cyrku, więc ten pokaz napinania mięśni wynikał bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z czegokolwiek innego. O zdrowym rozsądku nie wspominając. Mimo wszystko przeczekał szopkę ze staniem pod drzwiami, aż królowa nocy łaskawie znajdzie dla niego czas, chociaż wątpił żeby była specjalnie zajęta. Niech tam, jeśli miała dzięki temu być bardziej w nastroju do rozmowy, mógł jej nawet zaśpiewać i zatańczyć. W międzyczasie wodził wzrokiem po zaciemnionym korytarzu. Ciężkie, tanie dywany i niby-satynowe zasłony w połączeniu z obdartymi ścianami i wieczną zasłoną z papierosowego dymu, dawały duszną atmosferę od której bolała go głowa. Nie wspominając o innych zapachach. Gdzieś w tle pykało sobie „You sexy thing”, albo inny pościelowy przebój. Że też ludzie przychodzili tu z własnej woli… Wreszcie jednak usłyszał zza drzwi przesłodzone:  
-Zapraszam..!  
-Dzięki za towarzystwo – rzucił do ochroniarza, który odprowadził go wzrokiem. „Gabinet” do którego wszedł, był urządzony bardziej bogato, ale w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej kiczowaty: dominowały tu dziwne kolory, tanie sztuczne ozdoby i bibeloty. Jak dla Jamesa, był tu zwyczajny bajzel i nic nie pasowało do niczego, ale nie przyszedł tu przecież do dekoracji wnętrz… No i nie było potrzeby zrażać do siebie rozmówczyni.   
-Inspektor Callahan, dawno pana tu nie widzieliśmy..! – Mama Rosita, biuściasta, czarna kobieta przy kości siedziała przy zawalonym szpargałami i popielniczkami stoliku, paląc spokojnie papierosa – Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie zjawił się pan u nas poza służbą? Mogę zaproponować coś specjalnego, ze zniżką oczywiście… - jej donośny głos był przepełniony ciepłem, ale James orientował się ile jest w tym prawdy.  
-Dziękuję postoję. Mam pytanie i liczyłem że możesz mieć na nie odpowiedź. – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie, woląc nie wnikać w przyczyny dla których uważał ten pomysł za kompletny idiotyzm.  
-Oczywiście, przychodzisz tu tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebujesz pomocy… No dobrze, mogę przynajmniej posłuchać o co chodzi tym razem – stwierdziła z westchnieniem, niczym dobroduszna bogini godząca się wyświadczyć mu łaskę. Przeczesała wzrokiem stolik w poszukiwaniu niezapełnionej popielniczki, a gdy takiej nie znalazła, wrzuciła niedopałek do brudnej szklanki.  
-Theo Vermette. Kojarzysz?  
-Skarbie, on zdechł już jakiś czas temu, na pewno o tym wiesz. Zadaj lepsze pytanie, jeśli chcesz lepszą odpowiedź. – wzruszyła ramionami.  
-Zanim wyciągnął kopyta, był… agentem Jamiego Campbella. Który zaginął cztery lata temu.– doprecyzował.  
-Możliwe, i co w związku z tym? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że po czterech latach i po śmierci Vermette nagle policja postanowiła się tym zainteresować? Rodzinka przypomniała sobie o nim albo został beatyfikowany? – pokręciła głową. James zacisnął zęby i na moment zdawał się wyjątkowo zainteresowany brudną podłogą. Fakt, takie sprawy zwykle przechodziły bez większego echa, a nawet wręcz były mocno olewane.   
-Podobno znał Erniego Sancheza, nie wiem czy zawodowo czy tak po prostu… A jeśli oglądasz wiadomości, to wiesz co się z nim stało. Jeszcze kilkoro jego znajomych zaginęło i zastanawiam się, czy te sprawy mają ze sobą coś wspólnego.  
-Skoro wiesz, że Vermette wącha kwiatki od spodu, to jak niby miałby mieć z tym coś wspólnego? Błądzisz po omacku Callahan, albo masz na to wyjebane.  
-Wiem, że błądzę po omacku..! – James wybuchnął, waląc pięściami w stolik. Kilka pierdółek sturlało się z niego i upadło na ziemię. Nienawidził poczucia bezradności i nie potrzebował pyskującego babska do tego, żeby wiedzieć w jak głębokiej dupie się znalazł. Zresztą ona też pewnie myślała, że chce tylko przebimbać aż do przedawnienia sprawy, bo po co się w czymś takim babrać…  
-Dlatego łapię się wszystkiego, czego tylko mogę! Czy gdy Jamie dał nogę od Vermette’a, mógł trafić do innego alfonsa, albo do jakiegoś świra, który kręcił się po okolicy? Czy to miało coś wspólnego z bajzlem między Vermettem i tym drugim, jak mu tam… Gallhagarem? Podobno ten drugi powoli podpierdalał mu teren i chłopaków, a w końcu podpierdolił mu i życie..! Może był ktoś, komu nie podobało się że stracił milusią prowizję od wystawiania Erniego jak golonkę w spożywczym?  
-Łoho, pohamuj konia kowboju..! – zagrzmiała Rosita. Drzwi do gabinetu uchyliły się, wyłaniając kawałek łysej głowy, karczek gotowy wkroczyć na każde skinienie swojej szefowej. James spiął się, gotowy do bójki, kobieta jednak odpędziła ochroniarza ręką, jakby mówiąc „ogarniam to”. Mimo wszystko oboje z Rositą żyli w dziwacznym porozumieniu, które szkoda by było zrywać, więc James zacisnął zęby i przymknął się. Wciąż jednak trząsł się ze złości.  
-Niezdrowo tak fiksować na punkcie czegoś, uwierz mi… To zgubiło już porządniejszych chłopców od ciebie. – wyciągnęła gdzieś spod stolika butelkę z wątpliwej jakości whiskey (a przynajmniej James miał nadzieję że to było whiskey), a potem dwie w miarę czyste szklanki i nalała do obu po odrobinie.  
-Jeśli chcesz żebym wyjaśniła ci te wszystkie relacje, musiałabym ci zarysować całą scenę naszych… przybytków i inwestycji, a na to pewnie nie masz ani ochoty, ani czasu – pociągnęła łyk ze swojej szklanki i spojrzała wyczekująco na Callahana. James bez specjalnego oporu złapał za drugą i upił nieco. Bogini w końcu zaoferowała mu drinka na pojednanie, więc głupotą byłoby odmówić. Dziadostwo paliło jak diabli, lepiej nie wiedzieć skąd to wzięła.  
-Zależy mi, żeby znaleźć jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Dla ciebie też jest w tym interes, w końcu jeśli ktoś postanowił oczyścić miasto z pokus prostytutek…  
-Oj słonko, gdzie jest popyt, jest i podaż..! Jak ktoś myśli, że jak znikną burdele, to prostytucja zniknie, to chyba naprawdę urodził się wczoraj..! – Rosita zaniosła się śmiechem, a jej pokaźny biust falował rytmicznie, wręcz hipnotycznie – Ktoś tu faktycznie nie widzi belki w swoim oku, gdybyś widział jaki przekrój społeczeństwa tu przychodzi… Zwykli kolesie, świry, przykładni ojcowie, gliny…  
-Załapałem. Możemy przejść do rzeczy? – mruknął James. Na końcu języka miał komentarz na temat przychodzących tu policjantów, ale w końcu on sam tu był, z kompletnie innych powodów ale jednak… Rosita robiła to specjalnie.  
-Chodzi mi o to, że za pieniądze ludzie kurwili się, kurwią i kurwić będą, nic tego nie zmieni. Ja mogę co najwyżej zapewnić im ochronę i jako takie warunki, czego nie mają na ulicy… tam jest dużo niebezpieczniej. I dlatego ludzie szukają sobie dobrych… agencji a konkurencja jest spora.  
-No tak, prawdziwa Matka Teresa… Ile z tych aniołków jest nieletnich, tak swoją drogą? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od sarkazmu, nawet jeśli już zdążył pogrążyć się w ciągu tej rozmowy.  
-Wszyscy tutaj są z własnej woli i pełnoletni, możesz sprawdzić.  
-Oczywiście. Naprawdę, nie musisz mi wciskać żadnego kitu, nie po to tu jestem.  
-Mów co chcesz, ja przekonałam się, że warto dbać o swoje dziewczyny i chłopców. Dlatego nie ma u mnie takich dram jak u Vermette’a albo Gallhagara. – królowa nie wydawała się zbita z tropu uwagami Jamesa. Przyglądała mu się za to uważnie, sącząc whiskey. W ramach solidarności James też łyknął swojej. Rosita lubiła roztaczać wokół siebie aurę wspaniałomyślnej matuli.  
-I dlatego kimkolwiek tym pojeb jest, nie pozwolę, żeby moim podopiecznym spadł choć włos z głowy – tym razem zabrzmiała poważniej, dopijając resztkę drinka jednym ruchem. Matka kwoka, to bardziej do niej pasowało.  
-A ja myślałem, że pomożesz mi, bo tak bardzo mnie lubisz – James ostatecznie odłożył swoją szklankę, stwierdzając że ma dość. Równie dobrze mógłby pić kreta.  
-Ależ oczywiście, skarbeńku – Rosita wykonała gest, jakby miała ochotę wyściskać gliniarza za policzek, ale ponieważ nadal siedziała, a on stał, była to pusta pogróżka – I dlatego chcę ci dać nie jeden, a dwa prezenty – sięgnęła po coś do szuflady i wyjęła z niej świstek papieru i ulotkę.  
-Vermette był strasznym chujem, ale Gallhagar jest jeszcze większym. Tak to już jest, zawsze znajdzie się większy chuj od ciebie. – podała Jamesowi wizytówkę. Na obrzydliwie neonowo różowym tle czarnymi literami wypisano „Studio filmów dla dorosłych Euphoria poszukuje nowych talentów. Port przy Leavenworth Street, naprzeciwko pizzerii.”  
-To jakaś sugestia zmiany zawodu?  
-Gdybyś się zdecydował, to chętnie zajęłabym się twoją karierą, kochaniutki… - westchnęła z psotnym uśmiechem, który odejmował jej sporo lat – Ale nie. Gallhagar założył tam „studio filmowe”, chociaż dla mnie to taki większy blaszany garaż, zupełnie bez stylu… I przekonywał niektórych, że to tam zrobią karierę. Same bzdury, ale Vermette stracił tak kilku chłopców. Do moich też startował, ale przegoniłam jego palantów w cholerę. – Rosita wykonała serię nerwowych ruchów rękami w powietrzu, aż James instynktownie się cofnął. Wyobrażał ją sobie, goniącą chujków Vermetta z miotłą niczym smok na straży skarbu i omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem.  
-To między innymi dlatego się pożarli. A odkąd Gallhagar siedzi za pozbycie się tego śmiecia, interes przejęło rodzeństwo, Clara i Lewis Barrett. Pojebana dwójka. Czy wspominałam, że Ernie pracował u nich, do momentu swojej emerytury?  
-Jasne. Dzięki Rosita, jak zwykle ratujesz mi dupsko. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. – James postanowił połechtać ego kobiety, w końcu tak traktuje się boginie, nie? Rosita pomachała ręką, uznając że to dla niej drobnostka. Szopka trwała nadal.  
-Myślisz, że Jamie też mógł się tam znaleźć?  
-Trudno powiedzieć, ale nawet jeśli, to wkrótce potem i tak zaginął. – skomentowała, po namyśle nalewając sobie kolejną porcję do szklanki i powoli ją pijąc. James czekał aż podejmie rozmowę.  
-Wspominałaś o dwóch prezentach… - zagaił w końcu. Cierpliwość nie była jego mocną stroną.  
-Spokojnie, znowu się gorączkujesz… Widzisz, jak mówiłam to niebezpieczny zawód, więc każdy szuka sobie oparcia… albo wyjścia awaryjnego, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Ja to wiem i rozumiem. Pracownicy społeczni martwią się o los zagubionych owieczek… i to też rozumiem, bardzo im się chwali… Dlatego zamiast walki z wiatrakami, pozwalam im zostawiać tu te ulotki. – wyciągnęła rękę ze pogiętą kartką. James zabrał ją i pobieżnie rzucił okiem na tekst.  
-„Jeśli czujesz że nie masz dokąd iść… Pamiętaj, zawsze masz wybór… Ciepłe posiłki i zajęcia z malarstwa i stolarstwa…” Co to ma być, ulotka ośrodka wypoczynkowego świętego Judy od przypadków beznadziejnych?  
-Ośrodek młodzieży, współtworzony przez Klub Demokratyczny. To jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie dzieciaki z problemami mogą przyjść się najeść albo po prostu z kimś pogadać i nikt nie będzie ich oceniał. No, dopóki nie robią burd w środku. Ernie do takiego trafił.  
-Pewnie nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni. – stwierdził fakt James. Kurwa, że też będzie się musiał szlajać po jakiś dziwnych melinach…  
-Ja nie zabraniam moim tam łazić, jestem zdania że jak komuś czegoś zakażesz, to prawie zrobi człowiekowi na złość… Zresztą czasem tego właśnie potrzebują. – odstawiła niedopitą szklankę.  
-Miłe z twojej strony. Na pewno to sprawdzę, masz moją dozgonną wdzięczność i takie tam… Właściwie zastanawia mnie tylko… - James nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo gdzieś w budynku rozległ się wystrzał, a potem coś jakby pisk. Momentalnie odwrócił się, łapiąc za broń. Rosita też wstała i Bóg wie skąd wytrzasnęła rewolwer.  
-Niech no tylko złapię skurwysyna, nogi z dupska powyrywam..! – ryknęła, po czym wypadła w impetem z gabinetu, James w ślad za nią. Jak na taką dużą kobietę, poruszała się nadzwyczaj szybko… Karczek stojący przy biurze był już przy wejściu do jednego z pokoi. W środku poza stolikiem, lampką i łóżkiem nic więcej nie było, poza kulącą się na nim nagą panienką. Na jednej ze ścian widać było wyraźne ślady po trzech kulach.  
-Co się stało? – grzmiała Rosita.   
-On… przystawił mi spluwę do głowy i… - jęknęła dziewczyna, niezręcznie próbując się zakryć czymś co przypominało koc.  
-Nikt go nie sprawdził?! – burdelmama skierowała złość na ochroniarza, który skulił się o dobrą głowę.  
-Gdzie pobiegł? – wtrącił się James. Niewiasta lekkich obyczajów spojrzała najpierw na Rositę i gdy ta kiwnęła głową, że ma mówić, wskazała koniec korytarza.  
-Tam… chyba przez okno, słyszałam jak schody się ruszają… - wydusiła wreszcie. James niewiele myśląc rzucił się korytarzem do okna, które faktycznie było otwarte. Wygramolił się na schody przeciwpożarowe i zadzierając głowę, faktycznie dostrzegł jakąś sylwetkę popierdzielającą ile sił w nogach na górę.   
-Stoj! Policja! – wrzasnął, choć nawet się nie łudził żeby miało to cokolwiek dać. Indywiduum co najwyżej na chwilę spanikowało, potykając się, ale szybko wrócił do wspinaczki. Noż kurwa mać! Zaczął biec po schodach, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Gdy wreszcie wdrapał się na dach, zobaczył że pajac parł na złamanie karku do przodu.  
-Stój złamasie, bo strzelam! – James wycelował w oddalające się plecy idioty, ale ten ani myślał się zatrzymać. Oczywiście. Spieprzał, mało nóg nie tracąc.  
-Głuchy jesteś? Stój! – zdecydował się posłać strzał w powietrze, biegnąc za facetem. Uciekinier podskoczył, pewnie mocząc spodnie, ale jego nogi najwyraźniej przejęły całe dwie szare komórki którymi dysponował, bo wciąż pracowały nadprogramowo dobrze. Co więcej, zbliżając się do krawędzi dachu, pajac nawet się nie zastanowił, tylko skoczył na następny.  
-Pierdolony mistrz na olimpiadzie dzbanów..! – James warczał pod nosem, opuszczając broń i samemu skacząc na drugi budynek. Było tam w chuj gołębi i przez chwilę miał przed sobą ruchomą ścianę pierza i skrzydeł. Machając rękami, opędzał się od latającej plagi, ale starał się nie zwalniać. Przemierzyli tak jeszcze kilka dachów, pakując się wreszcie na kawałek który jakiś mądry architekt przestrzeni zapełnił zielenią. James lawirował między krzakami i pnączami, deptając po drodze rabatki i niespecjalnie się tym przejmując. Zaczepiał ubraniem o gałęzie i pewnym momencie dostał w łeb jedną, jak w kreskówce, ale plując igłami parł do przodu. Kto wymyślił robienie lasu na pierdolonym dachu? Zajebisty hipisowski pomysł. Półgłówek przed nim poruszał się jak pijany, ale potęga paniki dodawała mu sił. Skoczył na następny dach, tym razem tracąc równowagę i Jamesowi udało się do niego zbliżyć, ale idiota w panice strzelił gdzieś nad jego głową i musiał prewencyjnie skryć się za ceglanym kominem.  
-Pojebało cię? Poddaj się, zanim zrobisz coś, za co nie wyjdziesz z ciupy aż do starości! – wrzasnął. Debil strzelił jeszcze raz, zmuszając Jamesa do schowania makówki. Inspektor chwycił pewniej broń i przygotował się na zdjęcie pajaca. Sam się o to prosił. Wychylił się ostrożnie zza swojej chwilowej kryjówki i wycelował w miejsce obok klęczącego zbiega.  
-Ostatnie ostrzeżenie gnojku..! Nie każ mi podziurawić ci dupska! – jak należało się spodziewać, koleś nie miał za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego, bo na wpół pełznąć, na wpół idąc na czworaka, zbliżył się do krawędzi dachu. James spróbował strzelić, ale łajza całkiem tracąc głowę, sturlała się na bok, spadając z dachu. Przewracając oczami, Callahan podszedł zobaczyć co zostało z idioty, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć że spadł na schody i właśnie właził przez okno do budynku, wywołując wrzask w środku. To musiał być najbardziej fartowny pajac w San Francisco… James sam skoczył na schody i przez okno, tylko po to, żeby omal nie dostać bejsbolem od jakiegoś dzieciaka, na szczęście w porę się odsunął.  
-Ej! Z policji jestem! – krzyknął tylko, zamiast na gówniarzu, skupiając się na oddalającej się sylwetce debila.   
-O ja, zajebiście..! – wyraził swoją aprobatę młody, ale James już leciał przez jego pokój, lepiej lub gorzej omijając porozrzucane zabawki. Niech się bachor nauczy sprzątać! Siedział zbiegowi na ogonie, nie zwracając uwagi na piski domowników, gdy lecieli przez kolejne pomieszczenia. James chciał skrócić sobie drogę, skacząc przez kanapę, którą uciekinier ominął, niemal nie wskakując na głowy jakiejś parce która się tam zabawiała. Wrzasku było, co najmniej jakby zobaczyli ufo… W końcu gość wyszedł przez kolejne okno, tym razem w kuchni, pozostając głuchym na rozkazy Jamesa. Nie chciał strzelać w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, zamiast tego łapiąc pajaca wpół.  
-Stójże chuju! – ryknął, szarpiąc się z debilem, który wył co najmniej jakby go ze skóry obdzierali. James próbował wciągnąć „zdobycz” z powrotem do budynku, ale geniusz przypomniał sobie, że ma broń i wycelował w gliniarza.  
-Nie pajacuj amebo..! – wycedził jedynie i złapał rękę zatrzymanego, wykręcając ją. Rozległ się głuchy klik naciskanego spustu i stało się jasne, że koleś nie ma już naboi. No brawo. W panice, wijąc się jak piskorz, mistrz strategii kopnął Jamesa w twarz z takim rozmachem, że przekręcił się i wypadł z okna. Callahan, kierowany impulsem, złapał skubańca za fraki i w efekcie poleciał razem z nim w dół. Lot był stosunkowo krótki, choć wystarczający by Jamesowi przewróciło się w żołądku, zakończony wjebaniem się w jakiś materiał a potem w coś twardego i wreszcie znowu w coś miękkiego. I soczystego. Ledwo James ogarnął co się odjebało, usłyszał że pajac znowu się drze w niebogłosy.  
-Umieram, umieram..! Ludzie, pomocy..!  
-Zamknij ryj..! – James nie mógł się powstrzymać i przywalił idiocie w głupi łeb, niemal słysząc głuchy odgłos pustej makówki – To nie krew, tylko… pomidory chyba..! – z trudem podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w górę. Najwyraźniej wpadli na markizę, potem na blaszany daszek, a w końcu na stoisko z warzywami. W dodatku jakiś tłusty, wąsaty gość nawijał do nich po włosku z prędkością błyskawicy, machając łapami jakby zaraz miał odlecieć.  
-Spokojnie… Policja San Francisco – wyciągnął zza pazuchy odznakę – Polizia, kapiszi? Zwrócimy ci za twoje tomato pomidoro, no problemo – wyjaśnił ile mógł, co pomogło tylko trochę, bo Włoch nadal coś po swojemu biadolił, choć ciszej.  
-A ty leż na dupsku..! – złapał zatrzymanego, który już próbował się wyślizgnąć ze świeżo zrobionego keczupu i sprzedał mu kolejnego kuksańca, zanim zakuł go w kajdanki.  
-M-mam prawo do adwokata..! I do zachowania milczenia..! – jęknął palant.  
-Szkoda, że z tego milczenia nie korzystasz – warknął James, nieudolnie próbując zetrzeć z siebie pomidorową pastę. Świetnie się ten dzień zapowiadał…  
***  
-Ja pierdolę, nie zeżrę niczego w sosie pomidorowym przez tydzień..! – Jamesowi udało się wpakować mistrza ucieczek pieszych do wozu i właśnie ogarniał siebie. Szczęśliwie miał w samochodzie szmatę i zapasową marynarkę, ale i tak wyglądał z grubsza jakby brał udział w tym durnym hiszpańskim święcie, w którym rzucają pomidorami. Co gorsza napierdalały go plecy, więc pewnie coś sobie naciągnął, a ocierając twarz znalazł rozcięcie na policzku i rosnący siniak na czole. Zatrzymany też coś jęczał, ale upewniwszy się pobieżnie, że nie wykituje mu w aucie, olał sprawę. Ledwo trochę się ogarnął, radio policyjne zaszumiało, rozbrzmiewając głosem dyspozytorki.  
-00 do jednostki H19, zgłoś się.  
-H19 do 00, no co tam? – niechętnie wychylił się przez okno by dosięgnąć mikrofonu.  
-Mamy 187 w Mission Dolores Park, powtarzam: 187 w Mission Dolores Park.  
W dupę mać. 187 znaczyło morderstwo. Niemal walnął głową w dach samochodu.  
-H19, jesteś tam?  
-Ta jestem. Zaraz będę, tylko potrzebuję po drodze przekazać komuś zatrzymanego. To będzie, eee, 417.  
-417, potwierdzam – zaskrzeczał głos po drugiej stronie. O ile się nie pomylił, oznaczało to kogoś z bronią palną. Ni chuja nie pamiętał kodu na ucieczkę przed policją.  
-I, hmn… mogliby mi przy okazji przywieźć jakieś spodnie i koszulę.  
***  
Przedzierając się przez gapiów, a potem przez całą watahę policjantów, techników i innych, James miał wrażenie że przyciąga równie dużo uwagi, co pieprzone zwłoki. W końcu to był pieprzony park, więc mimo policyjnych taśm na zielonej trawce i ścieżkach kłębiło się od ciekawskich przechodniów, którzy nie omieszkali zobaczyć co to za cyrk. Niemal nie było osoby, która nie posyłałaby mu zdziwionego spojrzenia, jakby się z choinki urwał. Nie żeby im się dziwił – mimo swoich wysiłków wciąż był w pewnym stopniu upierdolony pomidorami, co na białej koszuli było dość widoczne i wyglądał jak totalny pajac. Pewnie mądrzejszym wyborem byłoby pojechanie do domu, żeby się przebrać, ale jeśli o tej godzinie spróbowałby przebić się przez miasto, nawet na kogucie, to zdążyłby co najwyżej popatrzeć jak pakują sztywnego do samochodu. Poza tym był już dziś tak wkurwiony, że w dupie miał jak wyglądał. To nie była herbatka u królowej, a on miał złe przeczucie co do tego morderstwa. Wystarczyło, żeby dystrybutorka wezwała konkretnie jego, po numerze wozu, żeby wiedzieć że to musi być coś zjebanego specjalnie dla niego. Machnął jedynie ręką Dale’owi, pokazując że nie chce mu się nawet tego komentować. Już i tak słyszał za sobą śmiechy, zupełnie nieprzystojące do miejsca zbrodni. Zamiast tego podszedł do Jerry’ego, który właśnie klęczał przy nagim ciele kobiety, leżącej na wznak na trawniku. Denatka była przy kości, o ciemnej karnacji, a w brzuchu miała ziejącą dziurę, dodatkowo poszarpaną i jakby nadgryzioną przez zwierzęta. Wokół niej leżały wyrwane kawałki ciała, pewnie dlatego że przybycie ludzi zakończyło imprezę z bufetem. Na tle słonecznego, zwykle pełnego życia i śmiechu parku, gdzie ludzie przychodzili się zrelaksować, zmasakrowane zwłoki wyglądały wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. Z brzucha martwej coś jednak wystawało…  
-Ja jebie, to kiełbasa czy jelita..? – wzdrygnął się. Jebało trupem chyba na kilometr, częściowo z powodu upału, częściowo z racji nadgryzienia przez zwierzęta. Ludzie to mają kurwa wyobraźnię, tylko czemu taką skrzywioną? Nie dość że nie tknie pomidorów, to teraz jeszcze i wędlin…  
-Wygląda to na kiełbasę, jelita są bardziej… - Jerry już zaczynał wykład, ale odwrócił się w stronę Jamesa i zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
-Co ci się stało? – przyjrzał się krytycznie twarzy Jamesa.  
-Nic mi nie jest – warknął zrezygnowany inspektor, wzruszając ramionami, ale wiedział że doktorek nie zadowoli się tą odpowiedzią – Wypadłem z okna prosto w stoisko pomidorów, jak goniłem jednego gościa z burdelu. Nie pytaj, błagam.  
-Aha. – skwitował krótko Jerry. Dzięki Bogu nie wnikał w szczegóły, zamiast tego wstał i zabrał w przenośnej lodówki jakiś woreczek.  
-Pokaż mi to – podszedł do Jamesa i chwycił jego głowę, zanim gliniarz zdążył zwiać.  
-Czekaj, do tego chyba pakuje się kawałki ciała? – jęknął, gdy Jerry przystawił woreczek z lodem do jego siniaka na czole, który zdążył już urosnąć na sporą śliwę.  
-Spokojnie, w tym jeszcze nic nie ma. Przytrzymaj sobie – uspokoił rudzielec, choć James nie był do końca przekonany. Chłód lodu aż szczypał w skórę.  
-Dobra, jeszcze nie ma za mną tak źle, w przeciwieństwie do tej babeczki – wskazał ruchem głowy na rozbebeszone ciało – To co się stało?  
-Sądząc po otarciach przy ustach i nosie, ktoś ją zakneblował, a przynajmniej próbował, prawdopodobnie zachodząc ją od tyłu… a potem poderżnął jej gardło. – James zwrócił uwagę na proste, chirurgiczne cięcie. Kurwa. Czy to była robota gościa, który wystawił Erniego niczym flagę w Corona Heights..?  
-Myślisz, że to ten sam pojebaniec..? - spytał. W odpowiedzi Jerry przyklęknął i gestem poprosił, by James uczynił to samo, a potem z lekkim trudem podniósł spore udo denatki. Na tylnej stronie był widoczny napis „CNT VI”.   
-No świetnie – mruknął niepocieszony, również dlatego, że będąc tak blisko ciała smród stawał się nie do zniesienia. Po chwili wstał i odsunął się na rozsądną odległość. Pomidory i rozkładające się zwłoki niespecjalnie dobrze się dopełniały jako bukiet zapachów.  
-Co z tym bajzlem zrobionym w jej brzuchu? – spytał.  
-Wygląda na to, że rozcięto jej brzuch w pionie, całkiem profesjonalnie zresztą, wzdłuż kresy białej…  
-Błagam, nie zachwycaj się tą rzeźnią – James otarł czoło, od topniejącego „okładu” upstrzone kroplami wody.  
-Stwierdzam tylko fakt. Nie jest wcale łatwo otworzyć tak kogoś kto ma tyle… tkanki tłuszczowej. A tu pewnie jeszcze wycięto jej część narządów, bo inaczej nie wepchnięto by jej takich ilości wędlin. Musiałbym to wyjąć, na ten moment ciężko mi powiedzieć na sto procent które z obrażeń zadał morderca, a które spowodowały zwierzęta, przynajmniej poza tymi całkiem równymi… Trzeba będzie zebrać wszystkie rozrzucone kawałki. – Jerry rozejrzał się wokół. Z tuzin policyjnych techników łaził po parku i zbierał strzępki ciała, niczym w jakimś popierdolonym wielkanocnym szukaniu jajek.  
-Ale powiedziałbym, że nie została zabita ani rozcięta tutaj. Powinno być więcej krwi i w bardziej zebranych obszarach, nie takich drobnych w dużych ilościach wszędzie wokół.  
-Jeszcze więcej niż teraz?  
-Zajęły się nią zwierzęta, to utrudnia sprawę. – Jerry wydawał się przepraszać za brak jednoznacznych odpowiedzi, choć chyba musiałby być pieprzonym jasnowidzem. James postanowił dać mu spokój, zanim doktorek zacznie przepraszać za to że oddycha.  
-Dale, miała coś przy sobie? – po tym jak przy pierwszym ciele nic nie znaleźli, James nie miał specjalnej nadziei, ale i tak wolał spytać.  
-Nie. Leży tak jak ją znaleźli. Chłopaki przeszukują teren, ale tu łazi tyle ludzi... z psami, dzieciakami i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. – Dale też nie wydawał się zadowolony z bajzlu jaki tutaj mieli.  
-Tu się przewijają tłumy, ktoś musiał widzieć COKOLWIEK…  
-A pewnie, świadków jest od groma, tylko nikt jak na razie nie powiedział nic konkretnego. Ktoś widział w nocy jakąś podejrzaną ciężarówkę, ktoś grupę wyrostków, inny słyszał „dzikie wrzaski”, ale potem stwierdził że to chyba była tylko jakaś pieprząca się parka, a jeden zobaczył nawet ufo… Ciało znalazła staruszka, która wyprowadzała psa, mało nie zeszła na zawał – Dale czytał ze swojego notatnika, krzywiąc się.  
-Oczywiście. – westchnął James, ostatecznie odrzucając woreczek z lodem, który zdołał prawie cały się roztopić. Szykowała się powtórka z rozgrywki, a on musiał jakoś poskładać wszystkie puzzle do kupy. Dosłownie i w przenośni.  
***  
-Przyszedł kolejny..! – James nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by rozpoznać przejęty głos Abby. Że też musiała się uczepić akurat jego… Nawet nie mógł się w spokoju napić kawy, pomijając fakt że ta lura z automatu niespecjalnie zasługiwała na to miano.  
-Wiem, widziałem. – stwierdził ponuro. Kolejny liścik miłosny od pojeba. Również z prezencikiem w postaci fragmentu ciała, ponoć wyglądającego na kawałek jelita czy czegoś takiego. James na szczęście nie miał okazji zobaczyć tego na żywo. Tym razem doktor zło na końcu zamieścił jednak żądanie, aby treść tej grafomanii wydrukować w Daily, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z faktu, że pierwszy nie trafił na łamy szmatławca. Jeśli to był czyjś pomysł na wydrukowanie swojego tomika poezji, to wyjątkowo chujowy. Na razie Pam nie chciała wyrazić na to zgody, ale trudno powiedzieć co wpadnie do łba redaktora naczelnego. I tak nie było żadnego słowa o tym, że wydrukowanie tych głupot spowoduje że świr łaskawie przestanie kroić ludzi po nocach, więc kij mu w oko.  
-„III  
Za grzech Obżarstwa zwierzęcy,   
Biada tym którzy pragną wciąż coraz więcej  
Złowrogi Cerber pilnując ich wyje  
Bo gdy dusza zepsuta, ciało za życia gnije” – przeczytała szybko Abby, wyraźnie czymś podekscytowana.  
-Chyba wiem, o co tu chodzi..! – machnęła mu kartką przed oczami, aż musiał się cofnąć.  
-Wiesz, naprawdę nie musisz tu przychodzić za każdym razem… - mruknął jedynie, ale ona nie wydawała się zwracać na to uwagi.  
-Najpierw była żądza, teraz jest obżarstwo… ktoś postanowił karać ludzi za domniemane przez siebie grzechy. – wypaliła jednym tchem.  
-Świetnie, ale w niczym mi to nie pomaga. Nie będę czekać aż pajac skompletuje wszystkie. – skwitował, opierając się plecami o automat.   
-Ernesto był prostytutką, to dość proste skojarzenie. A ta kobieta… - Abby przekartkowała swój plik notatek, nim trafiła na właściwe nazwisko – Lana Perkins, pracowała jako kucharka w ośrodku pomocy młodzieży. Tym samym do którego trafił Ernesto. – dodała z pewnością w głosie.  
-To już też wiem. Słuchaj, obywatelska postawa jest godna pochwały i tak dalej, ale nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu. – James zgniótł plastikowy kubek po kawie i rzucił go do kosza za Abby.  
-Nie chcesz mojej pomocy, w porządku. Ale nie możesz mi zabronić rozmawiać ze świadkami…  
-A szczerze polecam, zwłaszcza tego ćpuna który twierdzi że ciało spuściło z nieba ufo a potem wzięli go na przejażdżkę z sondowaniem mózgu w zestawie. Niech sobie znajdzie lepszego dilera… - To był jakiś pierdolony cyrk. Tym razem James był już mądrzejszy i do przesłuchań wziął do pomocy kogoś, kto miał więcej cierpliwości niż on przez całe życie. Mógł dzięki temu robić za złego glinę i ograniczać się w dużej mierze do ostrzegania spojrzeniem świadka, że nie ma żadnego pajacowania.  
-Chodziło mi o to, że mogę pojechać do tego ośrodka, to w końcu wolny kraj, prawda? – posłała mu niewinny uśmiech, podchodząc do automatu i wrzucając monetę by kupić sobie gorącą czekoladę.  
-Po co ci to? Nie mogłabyś się ograniczyć do wyciągania brudów rodzin zabitych i narzekania że policja nic nie wie i nic nie potrafi zrobić, jak wszyscy? – James podniósł głos i policjant który właśnie szedł korytarzem, stwierdził chyba że nie warto, bo zrobił zwrot do tyłu.  
-Jakoś mnie to nie interesuje. To takie dziwne, że chciałabym po prostu żeby ten świr był za kratami?   
-Wtedy nie będzie o czym pisać.   
-Daj spokój, i tak oboje się tam wybieramy, a ja planuję zrelacjonować ci czego się dowiedziałam tak czy siak, więc wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami, dmuchając na swój gorący napój, po czym dodała – A zresztą reportaż ze złapania i procesu psychola będzie znacznie lepszy.  
-No tak, a ty dostaniesz z miejsca Pulizera. – przewrócił oczami. Co ona sobie wyobrażała?  
-Kiedyś się trafi, zobaczysz. A na razie… Co powiesz na jutro?  
-Możesz sobie tam iść kiedy chcesz, ja idę jutro do kostnicy. – Jerry zdążył już przeprowadzić autopsję, ale James był zajebany przesłuchiwaniem połowy San Francisco która przewinęła się przez park w noc morderstwa. Teoretycznie mógłby po prostu przeczytać raport, ale mógł się założyć że tekst będzie miał z piętnaście stron lekko, z czego połowy nie zrozumie. Doktorek lubił się rozpisywać, więc prościej poprosić go o wersję łopatologiczną.  
-A pojutrze?  
-My się umawiamy na randkę czy o co chodzi?  
-Mam chłopaka.  
-Gratuluję, nie mam zamiaru zwierzać się z całego życia.  
-Czyli pojutrze. – Abby wyszczerzyła się do Jamesa, który zaklął pod nosem. Czy on miał jakiś magnes do przyciągania wkurzających osób?  
-To do zobaczenia – wzniosła toast swoją czekoladą, po czym zadowolona odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła. Lepiej żeby szybko złapali tego skurwiela, bo James czuł że coraz bardziej daje się robić w konia.  
***  
-Co za pojebaniec – James przeglądał kolejne zdjęcia z autopsji i był pewien, że gościowi brakowało nie jednej, a całego zestawu klepek. Ran było w pizdu dużo, każda opatrzona numerem i opisana, ale jemu te suche notatki niewiele mówiły. Z raportu zrozumiał jedynie, że po poderżnięciu gardła ofierze gość z jakiegoś powodu czuł się w obowiązku podziurawić ją jak sitko, otworzyć jej brzuch i wybebeszyć, tylko po to żeby podmienić jej organy na kiełbasy. Kurwa, chyba już opowieść o sondowaniu mózgu przez gościa od ufo brzmiała mniej idiotycznie.  
-Zgadzam się w pełnej rozciągłości – Jerry usiadł na krześle obok Jamesa, stawiając na stole dwa parujące kubki z kawą –Morderca najpierw zaatakował szyję kilkoma wściekłymi dźgnięciami, od których pewnie i tak by umarła, a potem poprawił tym najdłuższym, poziomym cięciem… Nawet jeśli po zadaniu tych pierwszych obrażeń jeszcze żyła, to po tym ostatnim musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że ją zabił. A mimo to postanowił okaleczyć ją jeszcze bardziej. – podał Jamesowi zdjęcie ze zbliżeniem szyi. Faktycznie , po oczyszczeniu dało się zobaczyć kilka wyzierających dziur zadanych pod różnym kątem… Na tym tle odcinała się prosta linia biegnąca na środku szyi, jak permanentny krawat.   
-Na początku nie byłem pewien, czy część płytszych, niezagrażających życiu ran na brzuchu nie była zadana jako pierwsza, w końcu często gdy napastnik grozi ofierze, zmusza ją do posłuszeństwa niewielkimi obrażeniami…   
-„Niewielkimi”… To tak jak w tym kawale o teściowej, że upadła i nadziała się zięciowi na nóż… czterdzieści siedem razy. – James wziął swój kubek i dosypał sobie cukru.  
-Ale wszystkie zostały zadane z przodu, pod kątem sugerującym że zmarła leżała wtedy płasko na ziemi, a morderca był nad nią. Ponieważ nie ma zbytnio na ciele ran, które świadczyłyby o tym, że się broniła, powiedziałbym że najpierw zarzucił jej coś na twarz, szybko zaatakował szyję, przecinając mięśnie krtani, więc nie krzyczała… Raczej nie utrzymała się tak długo na nogach więc mógł ją dźgać gdy już leżała. - wskazał na fotografię przedstawiającą cały brzuch kobiety. Jak dla Jamesa to była jedna krwawa papka, upstrzona numerkami dla poszczególnych ran.  
-A potem nafaszerował ją jak indyka?  
-Właściwie trudno mi powiedzieć w jakiej kolejności spowodował jej obrażenia, poza tym że rany na szyi zostały zadane jako pierwsze i były śmiertelne, przynajmniej to poziome…- powiedział Jerry przepraszającym tonem, rozkładając kolejne fotografie. Stół przypominał teraz groteskowy album i James odsunął swój kubek, nie chcąc ich pobrudzić.  
-Mniejsza o kolejność, co on jej porobił w środku? – niechętnie złapał zdjęcie brzucha po wyjęciu wszystkich wędlin. Uderzyła go ziejąca pustka jaka wyzierała z niego, może ze względu na jakość fotografii… ale kojarzyła się mu z czarną dziurą. Niby było to podobne to tego, kiedy Jerry podczas autopsji wyjmował poszczególne organy, ale w jakiś sposób wyglądało gorzej, może przez kontrast. Wygryzione rany nie ułatwiały zadania znalezienia się w tym bajzlu. Kolejne zdjęcia pokazywały już całkowite rozcięcie ciała przez Jerry’ego, ukazując całą gamę lekko otłuszczonych wnętrzności.  
-Wyciął jej większą część jelit, co potwierdziły też zdjęcia rentgenowskie… A potem zastąpił kiełbasą. Dzięki rentgenowi wiem też na jaką głębokość i w jaki sposób wbił się narzędziem zbrodni, no i mogłem odrzucić obrażenia wywołane przez zwierzęta. Powiedziałbym, że użył jakiegoś rodzaju skalpela, standardowej dziesiątki..? – to pytanie było skierowane bardziej do siebie samego, niż do Jamesa. Podał inspektorowi kartkę z nabazgranymi różnymi cyferkami i rysunkami skalpeli.  
-Yyy… no ładne, ale na co właściwie patrzę?   
-Próbowałem naszkicować narządzie zbrodni pasujące do wymiarów tych ran i najbliżej im było do wkłuć wywołanych dziesiątką. Nawet podźgałem kawałek wieprzowiny swoją dziesiątką i jeszcze kilkoma innymi, stawiałbym właśnie na nią. – powiedział, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
-Wyżywałeś się na kawałku szynki?  
-Na boczku, bo to brzuszna część. No co, musiałem sprawdzić. – Jerry upił nieco kawy, dalej grzebiąc w milionie notatek.  
-Będę pamiętać, żeby nigdy nie dać ci się zaprosić na obiad. – James pokręcił głową i oddał doktorkowi rysunki. Kiełbasy, boczki… Ta sprawa to był jakiś mokry sen rzeźnika z piekieł.  
-Czyli mówisz, że ciosy w szyję ją zabiły, a to wszystko na brzuchu zrobił już po śmierci?  
-Tak, jelita i inne narządy zostały przecięte, ale nie krwawiły. Podobnie nie krwawiły te wszystkie rany na brzuchu, bo kobieta już jakiś czas nie żyła.   
-Nawet jeśli, to po takiej operacji musiał zostać jakiś ślad… A tu chuja żeśmy znaleźli, tak jak przy pierwszym ciele. Skurwiel musiał jakoś zapraszać albo porywać ofiary do siebie, potem może je faszerować tym alpra… no wiesz czym.  
-W badaniach krwi tej kobiety nie ma śladu po alkoholu ani środków odurzających… Co najwyżej leki na niedoczynność tarczycy, to by trochę tłumaczyło jej wagę. – Jerry dokończył swoją kawę jednym dużym łykiem, zupełnie się nie przejmując tym że była jeszcze stosunkowo gorąca.  
-Może to spierdolił i dlatego musiał zacząć ją dźgać żeby mu nie zwiała. A jak z nią skończył, to wyrzucił ciało w parku i oczywiście nie mamy żadnych konkretnych zeznań świadków, tylko masę wykluczających się historyjek. – mruknął zirytowany James. Stracił tyle czasu na słuchanie ich pierdolenia, a jedyne co z tego uzyskał to kilka potencjalnych, ulotnych tropów które jak na razie nie prowadziły donikąd. I migrenę w bonusie.  
-To często uczęszczany park, w końcu znajdzie się ktoś kto widział coś konkretnego… może po prostu jeszcze nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy – podsunął Jerry nieśmiało.  
-I to jest właśnie problem; nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyślałby, że ktoś mógłby na tej otwartej przestrzeni wyrzucić ot tak zwłoki..! Chłopaki znaleźli ślady kół w okolicy ciała, ale kończą się przy ulicy, a tam to już dupa blada. Na bank gość zapakował worek z ciałem na jakiś wózek czy inną taczkę i szedł na pewniaka, a wszyscy myśleli że to jakiś śmieciarz, ogrodnik albo zwykły żul. Co jest kurwa nie tak z tym miastem – James wstał i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po dyżurce, cedząc przekleństwa. Mieli już drugie ciało a on jak był w czarnej piździe, tak był nadal.  
-Masz może gdzieś zdjęcia tych śladów? – wtrącił się Jerry, także wstając.  
-Nie mów że kupisz wszystkie możliwe taczki i będziesz sprawdzać jaki ślad zostawią obciążone stukilowymi zwłokami – zasłonił oczy ręką, woląc nie myśleć jak by to wyglądało.  
-Nie no, chciałem tylko… Zresztą nieważne. Może jak przejrzę jeszcze raz zdjęcia z miejsca to coś wymyślę… Na razie mam jeszcze te wszystkie porozrzucane fragmenty ciała do dopasowania – westchnął ciężko.   
-Jezu, naprawdę..? Te mięsne puzzle są konieczne?  
-Szczerze wątpię, bo powstały już po tym jak morderca porzucił zwłoki, ale nadinspektor Franco nalegał, że ma być porządek w materiale dowodowym, więc…  
-Czekaj, nadinspektor? A ten pajac tu czego?  
-Był przy autopsji. Najwyraźniej burmistrz Feinstein naprawdę chce, żeby przyłożyć się do złapania sprawcy. Muszę przyznać, że średnio dobrze się pracuje kiedy ktoś tak patrzy na ręce i oczekuje natychmiastowych rezultatów. – Jerry tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając Jamesowi zmęczony uśmiech. Skąd tu nagle takie ważniaki z kijem w dupsku? Gorsi od nich byli chyba tylko federalni… James był w stanie uwierzyć, że ten geniusz kazał Jerry’emu zajmować się jakimiś pierdołami, tylko po to żeby pokazać że przecież COŚ robią, choć tak naprawdę gonili w piętkę. Jak ten cały Nero nie miał co robić, to mógł się rozebrać i gaci pilnować… Może i dobrze, że Jamesa nie było na samej autopsji, bo Franco dostałby ostrzegawczego gonga we wścibski nochal. Swoją drogą doktorek już wyglądał na zmęczonego tą bezsensowną robotą i James poczuł się dupkiem za zawracanie Jerry’emu gitary.  
-Olej dziada, nie potrafiłby znaleźć własnego łba. – machnął ręką w koślawej próbie podniesienia Jerry’ego na duchu.  
-I tak nie mam na razie na to czasu, dopóki Shepherd i Lee nie wrócą, ja mam ich dyżury, a ludzie niestety codziennie umierają – Jerry zdjął na chwilę okulary, żeby potrzeć oczy, po czym złapał swój kubek, omal nie zrzucając całego pliku zdjęć i notatek. – To co, jeszcze kawy?  
-Chyba już ci wystarczy, nie sądzisz..?  
-Siedzę dziś do jutra rana, także potrzebuję jej żeby przeżyć. I zrobić raporty. – odwrócił się na pięcie do ekspresu i niemal na pamięć wybierając przyciski.  
-Przecież pracują tu jeszcze inni ludzie, nie?  
-No wiesz, jest okres urlopowy i nie chciałem brać wolnego, żeby nie popsuć komuś planów. To znaczy właściwie chciałem sobie wziąć wolne na ślub znajomej, ale… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, wgapiając się w spływającą do kubka kawę, jakby to był nektar bogów.  
-Słuchaj no – James jedną ręką przechwycił parujący napój, a drugą położył na ramieniu Jerry’ego i lekko nim potrząsnął – Nie możesz dawać się tak wykorzystywać wszystkim wokół. Dasz palec to odgryzą rękę razem z kością, wiesz jak jest.  
-Bez przesady, ja wcale nie…  
-A właśnie że tak, uwierz mi – James wyciągnął rękę z kawą poza zasięg rudzielca – Dajesz po sobie jeździć jak po łysej kobyle, aż żal patrzeć. Musisz się czasem trochę postawić, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli że jesteś totalną pizdą i można cię wrobić w cokolwiek.  
-No dzięki…  
-Powtarzaj za mną: „Powiem pajacom że idę na wesele i mogą mnie cmoknąć w dupę, bo mi się to należy”.  
-Ale…  
-No dalej, dostaniesz kawę w nagrodę. – tak naprawdę cały ekspres w dyżurce był Jerry’ego, więc James nie miał prawa tak się szarogęsić, ale sam fakt że okularnik na to pozwalał, dowodził że potrzebował się ogarnąć.  
-Ech… „Powiem pajacom że idę na wesele.” – wydusił wreszcie.  
-I?  
-„I mogą mnie cmoknąć w dupę, bo mi się to należy”.  
-I tak trzymaj..! – James wreszcie puścił Jerry’ego i oddał mu kubek, który rudzielec szybko przyciągnął do siebie, jakby obawiając się że go straci.  
-Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, kiedy ostatnio ty byłeś na wakacjach? – Jerry usiadł przy stoliku, sącząc napój.  
-Teraz to ja mam co innego na głowie – James odparł na swoją obronę – Muszę odwiedzić ośrodek pomocy młodzieży z którym były związane obie ofiary… a potem studio porno.  
-To… dość duży rozstrzał. – stwierdził doktorek, przyglądając mu się nieco dziwnie.  
-Służba nie drużba, co zrobisz. Gorzej, że przyczepiła się do mnie jedna wkurzająca dziennikarka i pewnie będzie za mną łazić. Mówi że chce pomóc, ale obawiam się że gdzieś po drodze zarobi kulkę. Jakbym miał mało kłopotów.– westchnął James.  
-A według ciebie chce pomóc?  
-Według mnie chce ratować świat, tylko jeszcze jej nikt nie powiedział, że to tak nie działa. Idę o zakład że wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty i pociągnie mnie za sobą… Serio, naprawdę prosi się o guza. I za dużo miele ozorem.   
-Mhm. Brzmi całkiem miło. –Jerry uśmiechnął się zza kubka.  
-Nie pomagasz. – warknął James, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Żeby Jerry był przeciwko niemu, to już był szczyt. Przynajmniej okularnik uczył się przygadywać, dobre i to. – Wezmę jednak tę kawę.  
***  
-Inspektor Callahan..! Dobrze pana widzieć – kobieta idąca przestronnym korytarzem wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę dobre kilka metrów zanim dotarła do swojego gościa. James nieco niepewnie uścisnął wpychaną mu dłoń. Ośrodek w gruncie rzeczy przypominał szkołę. Były klasy, były korytarze którymi dzieciaki biegały z krzykiem jakby je sam szatan gonił, pokój gier, boisko, sala gimnastyczna, wystawy prac (które dla Jamesa wszystkie wyglądały totalnie szpetnie, nie żeby się znał), stołówka i cała reszta, a wszystko było równie głośne i pachnące trampkami jak James zapamiętał z czasów swojej szkoły. Niespecjalnie widział tu różnicę między problematyczną młodzieżą a gówniarzami skądkolwiek indziej, dzieciaki wszędzie potrafią być wrednymi małymi chujkami czy po prostu idiotami. Inna sprawa, że ośrodek jako „młodzież” przyjmował osoby do 21 roku życia, a czasem pomagał i starszym, więc dla opanowania tej masy łaziło to dużo więcej opiekunów niż można się było spodziewać. Pewnie na samym zabieraniu im trawki schodził jeden etat.  
-Erica Miller, jestem asystentką dyrektora. Będę pana przewodniczką po naszym skromnym ośrodku. Pracujemy tu z młodymi ludźmi, którzy z tych lub innych powodów nieco się pogubili… Wcześniej to był całkowicie publiczny obiekt, który jednak nie przystawał do dzisiejszych standardów, ale dzięki zaangażowaniu Klubu Demokratycznego i ludzi z nim związanych, osiągamy całkiem imponujące wyniki. – posłała Jamesowi profesjonalny uśmiech, zarzucając burzą brązowych włosów . Na szczęście udało mu się nie przewrócić oczami na tę wizerunkową pokazówkę.  
– Pokażę panu drogę do gabinetu, a potem cały ośrodek i… Ej! Nie biegać mi tu! Carter, zostawże go! Po obiedzie zgłosisz się do wychowawcy i nie rób mi tu głupich min! Tak, widziałam – Erica odwróciła się, by opieprzyć ryczące stado dzieciaków, które omal ich nie stratowało. Tak, zdecydowanie było tu jak w szkole.  
-Żywe srebra, co? – mruknął James.  
-Oj tak – przytaknęła kobieta, odprowadzając grupkę surowym spojrzeniem. Pewnie wiedziała, że coś szykują, zanim jeszcze dzieciaki wiedziały że coś szykują – W każdym razie, potem zaprowadzę pana inspektora do kuchni, tam gdzie Lana pracowała… Mój Boże, taka tragedia… Jeszcze to chyba do mnie nie dotarło. To była złota kobieta, naprawdę. O wielkim sercu. A wcześniej jeszcze Ernie… kojarzyłam chłopaka, łobuz ale zawsze nas wszystkich rozśmieszał. – powiedziała z uczuciem.  
-Przykro mi. Ze swojej strony mogę tylko zapewnić, że złapiemy skur… tego kto to zrobił. – James niespecjalnie wiedział, co powinno się mówić w takich sytuacjach.  
-Taką mam nadzieję. Widzimy tu dużo osób z problemami, ale to… po prostu złe i nie potrafię tego pojąć. Dlatego służę panu wszelką pomocą. – Erica energicznie ruszyła korytarzem i James choć był od niej sporo wyższy, musiał się napocić żeby dotrzymać jej kroku. Może to przez to, że codziennie musiała gonić dzieciaki, bachory czasem trudniej złapać niż wprawionego kryminalistę…  
-Ma pani jakieś podejrzenia jak to się mogło stać?  
-No… myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak najpierw porozmawia pan z dyrektorem – odpowiedziała wymijająco, krzywiąc się lekko. Oho, czyli jednak były jakieś kłopoty w tym raju.  
-Pana asystentka zresztą już się z nim widziała.  
-Mój kto..? – spytał, domyślając się co się tu odwaliło.  
-Pańska asystentka… Pani Rolfe, przyszła tu jakąś godzinę temu… - Erica nie kryła zdziwienia.  
-A, tak. Moja… asystentka jest bardzo samodzielna. Do tego stopnia, że czasem zapominam, że ją mam. – prychnął, z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwując jak Erica próbuje cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Weszli wreszcie to bardziej biurowego kompleksu, gdzie za długą ladą siedziało kilka kobiet i ogarniało różnego rodzaju papiery i rozmowy telefoniczne. Towarzyszył im stuk klawiszy maszyn do pisania.  
-Proszę chwilę zaczekać, zaraz pana poproszę – wskazała mu kanapę i rząd pufek przy ścianie, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. James rozejrzał się naprędce i usiadł na kanapie, która lekko zaskrzypiała po jego ciężarem. Nie zdołał się jeszcze dobrze rozsiąść, gdy usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch. Odwrócił ostrożnie głowę, tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na rudego dzieciaka przyglądającego mu się bacznie.  
-Na kilometr czuć cię gliną – stwierdził pewnie, przekręcając głowę.  
-Nie powinieneś być teraz na jakiś zajęciach i robić karmniki czy inne laurki?  
-Karmnik już robiłem, nic ci do tego – rudzielec pokazał mu język i przeskoczył przez kanapę, siadając w sporej odległości od Jamesa – Masz spluwę?  
-Młody, nie powiesz mi że jestem tutaj największą atrakcją, na pewno masz coś lepszego do roboty – warknął, mimowolnie krzyżując ręce na piersi, by zasłonić szelki z bronią.  
-Nie unoś się tak, tylko rozmawiamy, nie? – dzieciak rozsiadł się, jakby był u siebie. W sumie niby był, ale i tak wyglądało to dziwacznie – A skoro już tak rozmawiamy… Nie przyszedłeś tu po mnie, prawda?  
-A powinienem..? – James rzucił mu poważne spojrzenie.  
-Nie no, skąd… ale gliniarze z obyczajówki lubią się czepiać pierdół, więc wolę się upewnić. – powiedział nonszalancko, zarzucając ręce za głowę.  
-Nie jestem z obyczajówki.  
-To dobrze, nikt ich tutaj nie lubi.  
-A resztę niebieskich witacie z otwartymi ramionami..? – James także rozsiadł się wygodniej. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co ten młody kombinuje, ale nie przyszedł tu przecież żeby się użerać z bachorami. Dzieciak roześmiał się perliście, jakby usłyszał dobry kawał.  
-No pewnie, zawsze w służbie narodu, nie? – zasalutował komicznie, wciąż uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. James miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zorientował się w porę, że zza kanapy od drugiej strony skradał się drugi bachor. Złapał gówniarę za ręką, zanim udało jej się zwędzić cokolwiek chciała mu zwędzić.  
-Aua, aua..! No puszczaj! – jęknęła, wijąc się jak piskorz.  
-Co wy wyprawiacie? Całkiem was pogięło – warknął James, nie puszczając dziewczyny z kolorowymi włosami. W tym czasie jednak poczuł, że rudzielec wskakuje mu na plecy, niemal zasłaniając oczy rękami.  
-Puszczaj ją..!  
-Najpierw ty się odczep..! – wrzasnął, próbując zrzucić z siebie młodziaka, ale ten uczepił się go niczym małpka. Zajebiście to musiało wyglądać, był tu jakieś piętnaście minut i już się szarpał z jakąś gównarzerią… Nie chciał im zrobić krzywdy, więc próbował przygwoździć akrobatę do kanapy, unikając okładania przez dziewczynę, która kopała go po nogach. Skąd one mają tyle siły? Kurwa, dlatego nie znosił dzieciarni.  
-Co się tu dzieje..? – Erica wkroczyła niczym burzowa chmura, a bachory momentalnie zamarły i odsunęły się od Jamesa, który podniósł ręce by pokazać że to nie on zaczął.   
-Bo my… - zaczęła dziewczyna niepewnie, korzystając z okazji że była wolna i próbując chyłkiem się wycofać.  
-Pan funkcjonariusz właśnie pokazywał nam różne fajne chwyty – rudy wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
-Już wam wierzę – warknęła, biorąc się pod boki – Potem sobie pogadamy, a na razie lepiej zniknijcie mi z oczu – dodała i odprowadziła je wzrokiem, gdy pomknęły każde w swoją stronę. James z westchnięciem wstał, poprawiając przekrzywiony w szarpaninie krawat.  
-Bardzo mi przykro, mam nadzieję że niczego panu nie zrobiły… Mogę zapewnić że… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć Erica, ale James machnął jedynie ręką.  
-Spokojnie, jestem przyzwyczajony do takich powitań – to nie było zbytnio dalekie od prawdy. Wskazał ręką w kierunku drzwi, chcąc zakończyć tę idiotyczną farsę – To co, możemy..?  
-Ależ oczywiście – zreflektowała się Erica i zaprowadziła Jamesa do gabinetu. Całe pomieszczenie było wyłożone drewnianymi panelami, a na ścianach wisiała cała gama dyplomów i innych pokazowych papierów, razem z flagą Kalifornii. No tak, należało od progu pokazać gościom, że to poważna instytucja i mają nie pajacować. Ciekawe, czy na dzieciaki to też działa, czy raczej tylko wkurza, tak jak jego. James skrzywił się lekko, widząc jak Abby już brylowała między dwoma czarnymi mężczyznami w garniturach.  
-Panie dyrektorze, to inspektor Callahan – Erica poczuła się w obowiązku przedstawić Jamesa, choć na pewno wiedzieli kim jest. Przecież nie hiszpańską inkwizycją.  
-Brandon Clark, miło mi – starszy z mężczyzn podał Jamesowi rękę i ścisnął ją solidnie, jakby to była jakaś próba sił – Dziękuję, że pan przyszedł. To mój poprzednik, Walter Baker – wskazał na młodszego, a ten także uścisnął Jamesowi dłoń, ale wyjątkowo lekko, jakby łapał śniętą rybę.  
-Inne obowiązki zmusiły mnie do zrezygnowania z kierowania tą instytucją, ale wciąż czuję się z nią związany… Dlatego chciałbym pomóc ile tylko mogę. To co się stało… to prawdziwy cios, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by zagroził wszystkiemu, na co tak długo pracowaliśmy. – powiedział poważnie.  
-Walter ma rację, musi pan zrozumieć, że to wyjątkowy ośrodek – dyrektor wyprężył pierś, jakby był gotów bronić świętości tego budynku całym sobą. Jak dla Jamesa ta świętość już została narażona morderstwami.  
-Wiele zawdzięczamy Klubowi Demokratycznemu, założonemu jeszcze przez Milka, świeć panie nad jego duszą… Z tego względu dużą uwagę poświęcamy młodzieży, która jest… inna, także pod względem orientacji. Zdziwiłby pan się, jak często tacy młodzi ludzie muszą się ukrywać, albo uciekać i często wpadają w kłopoty. U nas nikt nie ocenia za to kim są, jedynie za to co zrobili źle i jak tego uniknąć w przyszłości. – dodał mocnym głosem, wskazując na wiszące tu i ówdzie zdjęcia wychowanków. James ewidentnie czuł, że gościu go nie lubi, nie żeby mu się dziwił… Wręcz słyszał niewypowiedziane „to też wasza wina, psy”.  
-Bardzo się to państwu chwali. Eh, panno Rolfe, żeby już panowie nie musieli się powtarzać… - zwrócił się do Abby, jak zwykle notującą coś w zeszycie. Skoro już tu była, to niech się na coś przyda.  
-Spisałam dzięki panom listę osób z którymi warto porozmawiać i ogólnie co się tu działo ostatnimi czasy – z dumą poklepała swój notatnik.  
-Tak naprawdę według mojej wiedzy nie działo się ostatnio nic niezwykłego, ale w możliwe że diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, więc proszę pytać. – zapewnił dyro obronnym tonem. On tu niczego nie spierdolił, no przecież.  
-Dobrze, chciałbym najpierw zapytać o Ernesto… podobno tu uczęszczał. – zaczął ostrożnie.  
-O to już też pytałam. Podobno ostatnio był tu jakiś miesiąc temu, choć terapię skończył pół roku wcześniej. – zaoferowała Abby, podchodząc bliżej i niemal wtykając mu kartki pod nos.  
-Wielu z naszych podopiecznych wraca, żeby pomóc innym – wtrącił się Baker, krążąc po pokoju– Pamiętam tego chłopaka jeszcze z czasów gdy tu pracowałem, nie miał w życiu łatwo. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu, więc radził sobie jak umiał. Naprawdę sądziliśmy, że wyszedł na prostą, ale niestety… kontaktów z niektórymi ludźmi nie da się łatwo zerwać.  
-Co ma pan na myśli? – James nastawił uszu, nie chcąc jednak nic sugerować tym, co już wiedział od Rosity.  
-Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy nadal nie… pracował dla ludzi dla których robił to wcześniej. – wyjaśnił dyrektor Clark, patrząc z grymasem na Jamesa.  
-Według jego znajomych, dawno z tym skończył. – zaoponował James i przez chwilę nastała nerwowa cisza.  
-Pan Baker twierdzi, że jakieś dwa tygodnie temu widział Ernesto w okolicach North Beach, tam gdzie zbierają się… chłopcy i dziewczyny do towarzystwa. – wreszcie odezwała się Abby, skupiając na sobie uwagę.  
-Proszę go surowo nie oceniać… Jak mówiłem, ciężko wywinąć się z takiego interesu, czy to ze względu na pieniądze, czy też z obawy o zemstę. To nieciekawi ludzie. Będzie tak, dopóki całe miasto nie zmieni się na lepsze. Dlatego zdecydowałem się oddać stery Panu Clarkowi i pomóc w kampanii wyborczej Davida Scotta z ramienia Klubu Demokratycznego.– Baker stanął przed oknem i wyjrzał przez okno gdzieś w dal.  
-Coś słyszałem… - James schował ręce do kieszeni. Scott był jednym z kandydatów na burmistrza miasta, liczącym chyba na bycie następnym Milkiem, poza byciem zastrzelonym oczywiście… Generalnie tęczowym, publicznie wszędzie łaził ze swoim chłopakiem, jakby już byli prezydencką parą.  
-Ale za to pani Perkins miała tu nieposzlakowaną opinię, więc nie potrafię zrozumieć co może łączyć te dwie tragedie – dyrektor Clark pokręcił głową i uważnie obserwował Jamesa, jakby ten miał mu teraz wszystko wytłumaczyć i jeszcze przynieść w zębach nazwisko mordercy. Kto tu właściwie przepytywał kogo?  
-Z tego co zrozumiałam, najlepiej jak porozmawiamy z ludźmi z którymi tu pracowała – stwierdziła Abby – Bo nie miała z nikim żadnych zatargów, nie wspominała o dziwnych sytuacjach, nigdy się nawet nie spóźniała – dodała z lekkim przekąsem. James też nie sądził, żeby dowiedzieli się tu czegokolwiek. Nawet jeśli coś było nie tak, to ta dwójka raczej tego nie przyzna.  
-Tak, pani Erica chętnie państwa zaprowadzi – dyrektor Clark usiadł za biurkiem, poprawiając marynarkę i wzywając pracownicę przez interkom– Ja ze swojej strony mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to był ogromny szok dla nas wszystkich. Nie chciałem wywoływać paniki, więc bardzo proszę aby byli państwo… delikatni w przesłuchaniach. Naszym priorytetem jest, by młodzież czuła się tu bezpiecznie.  
-Niech się panowie nie martwią, mamy doświadczenie w przeprowadzaniu przesłuchań z pełnym szacunkiem dla przesłuchiwanej osoby. Nikt się dotąd nie skarżył. – zapewnił James, mimo że Abby ukradkiem posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek. No co, spróbowałby któryś się poskarżyć… Dyrektorstwo nie musi o tym wiedzieć. W końcu liczyło się złapanie skurwiela.  
***  
-Naprawdę musiałaś się tu pchać? – mruknął do Abby, gdy Erica prowadziła ich do kuchni, po drodze opowiadając o mijanych obiektach.  
-Powiedziałam że będę to jestem – wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc z uśmiechem do klas, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia – Zresztą… Nie wiem czy przez „szacunek” rozumiesz wywalanie przesłuchiwanego na zbity pysk, ale potrzebujesz mnie.  
-Po pierwsze, mam nadzieję że pomiędzy wkurwianiem mnie dowiesz się czegoś ciekawego, to jedyny powód dla którego cię toleruję, a po drugie… ile jeszcze mi to będziesz wypominać? – James zderzył się lekko ramieniem z przechodzącym wyrostkiem, który posłał mu spojrzenie spod byka. Czy on aż tak wyglądał na glinę, czy po prostu miał paskudną mordę?  
-Tyle ile będzie trzeba – puściła do niego oczko. To już chyba podpadało pod szantaż.  
-Wybacz, że rujnuję ideał policjanta, ale czasami zamiast być milutkim, trzeba zrobić coś innego.  
-A tutaj widzimy naszą salę terapeutyczną, gdzie można w grupie porozmawiać o swoich problemach.- Erica kontynuowała wycieczkę, chyba nie zauważając albo się nie przejmując faktem, że James i Abby niespecjalnie ją słuchali. Rzeczywiście, w pokoju obok na krzesłach ustawionych w kółeczko siedział z tuzin gówniarzy, niczym na spotkaniu AA.  
-No i co to „robienie czegoś innego” niby dało? – Abby nadal czuła się w obowiązku, by mu dogryźć.  
-A dało to, że wiem gdzie dokładnie na North Beach szukać ostatnich śladów Ernesto. Mają tam takie… studio ambitnej kinematografii niezależnej. – powiedział, nie wspominając że przy okazji pewnie będzie się musiał gryźć z prawnikiem pajaca którego gonił od burdelu. Do czego to kurwa doszło, za niedługo strach będzie się na kogoś krzywo spojrzeć.  
-O..! – chyba wreszcie James zaimponował Abby choć trochę. Było się w końcu inspektorem, nie?  
-Proszę, oto i nasza kuchnia – Erica otworzyła podwójne drzwi prowadzące na zaplecze kuchni. Wewnątrz był typowy kuchenny bajzel, pachniało tłuszczem, przyprawami a zewsząd unosiła się para. Armia ludzi w zapewne oryginalnie białych ciuchach i czepkach krzątała się tu i ówdzie, wykrzykując do siebie pojedyncze frazy. Całe pomieszczenie nieco zamarło, widząc że Erica przyprowadziła gości, ale załoga nie przerwała całkiem pracy, po prostu przyglądali się im niepewnie.  
-Ehm, Simon, możesz podejść? – zwróciła się do starszego mężczyzny z sumiastym wąsem, który nosił coś co od biedy można by nazwać czapką szefa kuchni. Jamesowi kojarzyła się bardziej z papierową tubą.  
-To inspektor Callahan, a to panna Rolfe. Chcą zapytać wszystkich o Lanę, tak jak wspominałam. – wyjaśniła pokrótce. Kucharz popatrzył najpierw na Ericę, a gdy ta skinęła głową, dopiero zmierzył wzrokiem Jamesa i Abby. Wydawał się nieco przestraszony, mnąc w dłoniach ścierkę.  
-Poradzisz sobie, prawda Simon? – spytała Erica, jakby woląc się upewnić. Gdzieś za nimi ktoś zaczął przeklinać, najpewniej bo się czymś poparzył i ich przewodniczka chyba uznała, że woli nie wiedzieć o co chodzi, bo spojrzała wyczekująco na Simona.  
-Yyy, no jasne, proszę pani. – wydusił wreszcie.  
-W takim razie nie przeszkadzam – Erica postanowiła ulotnić się z kuchni, zostawiając ich samych. Kucharz starał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na rozmówców.  
-No dobrze, słyszeliśmy już o pani Perkins od pańskich przełożonych, wypowiadali się o niej w samych superlatywach… Chciałbym jednak poznać pana opinię, jako bezpośredniego szefa. – zaczął James spokojnie. Nie chciał wystraszyć wąsacza już na wstępie.  
-No… ja też nie mogę o niej złego słowa powiedzieć. Lana jest… znaczy była… wciąż nie potrafię się przestawić – jęknął kuchcik.  
-Trudno o tym rozmawiać, rozumiemy… ale to wszystko dlatego, żeby złapać osobę która jest za to odpowiedzialna. – Abby mówiła cicho, jakby nie chcąc spłoszyć Simona.  
-Tak. Jasne. W każdym razie… była bardzo pracowita, zawsze się upewniała że wszystko jest zrobione na następny dzień zanim wyszła, często wychodziła ostatnia…  
-I było tak w dzień w którym zginęła? – zagadnął James.  
-Yyy, no tak, pewnie tak… - mięcie szmaty przybrało na sile.  
-To pan nie wie?   
-O-oczywiście że wiem, po prostu… miałem wtedy wolne, Randy mnie zastępował… - gość coś kręcił, chociaż James nie wiedział po jakiego grzyba.  
-To może pogadamy z tym Randym, co?  
-A… właściwie to nie ma takiej potrzeby, Lana zwykle wyrabiała się do dziewiątej, bo oddawała klucze portierowi, więc… - Simon wyraźnie szukał okazji, żeby możliwie szybko wywinąć się z tego przesłuchania.  
-Koleś, nie jesteśmy tutaj żeby grać w jebane kalambury, więc albo przestaniesz nam sprzedawać te banialuki, albo inaczej pogadamy..! – James złapał pajaca za fraki, ale przeszkodziła mu Abby.  
-J-ja nic nie zrobiłem..! – jęknął Simon, zasłaniając twarz rękoma.  
-Spokojnie, nikogo o nic nie oskarżamy, prawda? – Abby chwyciła Jamesa za ramię, posyłając mu piorunujące spojrzenie – Ale musimy wiedzieć co robiła Lana zaraz po pracy, jeśli pan nie wie spytamy kogoś innego… chodzi nam tylko o to, nic więcej.  
-Ech… ja… byłem tu tego wieczoru, tylko że… nie bardzo mogę powiedzieć co się wtedy działo… był mecz i mieliśmy z chłopakami małą imprezę i… no może kapkę za dużo nam się chlapnęło… Lana na nas krzyczała, żeśmy moczymordy… I możliwe, że coś jej tam odkrzyknąłem, nie pamiętam… Ale ja bym jej nigdy… no przecież w życiu..!  
-Chryste… W dupie mam wasze libacje, był tu ktokolwiek trzeźwy..? – James puścił kretyna, który od razu zrobił dwa kroki w tył, jakby bojąc się że ktoś mu zaraz przyłoży.  
-Oprócz Lany… to jeszcze Betsy, April i Ahmed – kucharz wyliczył na palcach.  
-Któreś jest dzisiaj w pracy? – spytał z westchnieniem.   
-Betsy i Ahmed, ale proponowałbym raczej gadać z Betsy – Simon wskazał na starszą kobiecinę i brodatego gościa, mieszających coś w ogromnych metalowych garach.  
-Spróbujemy z obojgiem – mruknął James.  
-Ja… proszę nie mówić nic pani Erice, my normalnie tak nie… ale no był finał sezonu, sam pan rozumie..! Naprawdę nie chciałbym stracić tej pracy, ta pomoc dzieciakom to…  
-A na chuj mi skarżyć na…  
-Proszę się nie martwić, to zostanie między nami. Nie po to tutaj jesteśmy. – zapewniła Abby i Simon entuzjastycznie uścisnął jej dłoń, potrząsając nią jakby próbował jej rękę urwać i mrucząc podziękowania. James miał już dość tego kabaretu, więc odwrócił się do ludzi, którzy w przeciwieństwie do tego pajaca mogli się okazać przydatni. Brodacz stał bliżej, więc najpierw uderzył do niego.  
-Inspektor Callahan – przedstawił się i Ahmed odłożył na chwilę chochlę – Chciałem zapytać o wieczór w który zginęła Lana Perkins. Działo się wtedy coś podejrzanego? Mówiła, że ktoś ją śledzi czy coś takiego? – dodał, ale mężczyzna wpatrywał się tylko w niego jak sroka w gnat.  
-No halo, pytam się coś – mruknął zniecierpliwiony, machając rękami.  
-Halo. Dziń dybry. Ja gotywać. – otrzymał odpowiedź.  
-Jezu Chryste… - że też musiał trafić na jakiegoś araba, który ledwo co mówił po angielsku.  
-Ni Chryste, Allah – powiedział z dumą brodacz. Przynajmniej się wyjaśniło, czemu miłośnik procentów odradzał im gadanie z nim…  
-Dobra, nieważne… Patrz mi na usta: Lana. Znałeś ją, prawda?  
-Lana dybra. Lana pomygać. Mywią że tyraz ni ma Lana. – potwierdził Ahmed. Kurwa, to będzie przeprawa przez piekło.  
-I co, mamy coś? – wtrąciła się Abby.  
-A znasz może łamany bliskowschodni angielski..? – James czuł że to będzie porażka. Abby spojrzała na brodacza z zaciekawieniem.  
-Podobno w wieczór kiedy zabito Lanę, była tu impreza, ale pan nie brał w niej udziału… Może nam pan powiedzieć, co się wtedy działo? – spróbowała optymistycznie, ale Ahmed podrapał się jedynie po brodzie.  
-Mniej sylab, prostsze słowa – James przetarł oczy ręką, zbierając się w sobie do tej konwersacji – Impreza. Alkohol. Było tak? – pokazał gestem wychylanie kieliszka.  
-Ja ni pić. Złe. Łoni tak – wskazał z grymasem na resztę chłopaków.  
-To wiem. Lana. Co robiła? – naciskał James.  
-Myła podłygi i styły i gyrki… Ja pomygał, inne dziwczyny tyż. Ona ryczyć na Simon i chłypaki, że oni ni pomygać… My wyszli, ona zostyła.  
-O której to było?  
-Przyd ysma.  
-Y… że co?  
-Ysma..! – Ahmed pokazał na palcach. Ósma, no przecież…   
-I dalej sama sprzątała? Jak już poszliście? – Abby nie dawała za wygraną. Ahmed rozejrzał się, po czym pokręcił nieznacznie głową.  
-Ona czysem zbirać jedzynie i dywać byzdymnym. Łoni dly mnie dziwne. Simon ni wi, Erica ni wi. – powiedział konspiracyjnym tonem. No dobra, może nie była to przełomowa informacja, ale zawsze jakaś.  
-Jesteś pewien? Znasz ich? Byli tu wtedy, gdy zginęła? – spytała Abby, ale arab tylko pokręcił głową.  
-A ta Betsy wie? – wtrącił James. Błagam, niech ona jeszcze nie będzie gadać po rosyjsku czy chińsku… W odpowiedzi Ahmed zastanowił się chwilę, po czym pokręcił ręką na znak „może tak, może nie”. Lepsze to niż nic.  
-Dzięki, spróbujemy – James miał już dość tej rozmowy, więc ruszył do starszej kobiety, która właśnie przerzucała coś z frytkownicy.  
-Pozwól mi teraz mówić – Abby wyprzedziła Jamesa, niemal zderzając się po drodze z niosącym wór ziemniaków chłopakiem. A niech tam, gorzej raczej nie będzie.  
-Pani Betsy..? – zagadała do staruszki.  
-Jesteście z policji, prawda? – westchnęła kobieta, odstawiając koszyk do frytkownicy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach smażonego oleju. Przynajmniej gadała po angielsku…  
-Tak, chcieliśmy zapytać o Lanę…  
-Cóż mogę powiedzieć, miała zbyt miękkie serce i ktokolwiek to zrobił, pewnie to wykorzystał – zabrała się do zagniatania jakiegoś ciasta, rozrabiając je wprawnymi rękami.  
-Ahmed wspominał coś o tym, że po godzinach rozdawała jedzenie bezdomnym. To miała pani na myśli? – James oparł się lekko o blat, po czym zorientował że w sumie ujebał się trochę mąką.  
-On ich nazywa bezdomnymi, ale to tak naprawdę dzieciaki, które wstydzą się tu przychodzić „oficjalnie”, albo takie które stąd wyleciały… Nie wszystkim pasują pewne zasady, takie jak brak narkotyków w ośrodku. Przypuszczam że po to właśnie została tego feralnego wieczora. To tajemnica poliszynela, przypuszczam że większość o tym wie, ale nikt nie miał serca by jej zwrócić uwagę. – powiedziała gorzko, nadal formując ciasto.  
-Myśli pani, że mogli jej coś zrobić..? – Abby spojrzała z ukosa na Jamesa, który nerwowo próbował wytrzepać marynarkę.  
-Nie, raczej wątpię… Wiem że tak czasem bywa, że jak się da palec i tak dalej… Ale te dzieciaki naprawdę ją uwielbiały i nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Zresztą… nawet na jakimś głodzie nie zdołałyby zrobić czegoś tak okropnego. One zwykle… nie myślą wtedy tak dalekosiężnie, że tak powiem. – walnęła ciasto wyjątkowo mocno.  
-A nie wspominała, żeby oprócz nich przychodził ktoś inny, dziwny? – podjął James.  
-Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Obawiam się, że po prostu ktoś udał że potrzebuje pomocy albo coś, a ona dała się na to złapać i… zostaw to gówniarzu, to jeszcze surowe..! – w ułamku sekundy złapała za łyżkę i walnęła w coś na stole.  
-Aua no..! Przecież ja jeszcze będę potrzebować tych palców..! – pisnęło coś spod blatu i po chwili James ujrzał znajomą rudą czuprynę. Serio?  
-Dupska też możesz potrzebować, a jeszcze chwila a ci je przetrzepię..! – fuknęła kobieta, wyciągając bachora z kryjówki.  
-No dobra, dobra..! To była ociupinka masy, a nie cała ciastkarnia..!   
-Znowu ty..? – James pokręcił głową.  
-O, pan policjant, proszę mnie bronić..! Dziecko biją! – młody zrobił minę cierpiętnika, ale James niespecjalnie się tym przejął.  
-Nikt cię nie bije – Betsy puściła dzieciaka, wciąż jednak trzymając łyżkę w pogotowiu – Skończyły się dobre czasy, kiedy Lana pozwalała wam się tu pałętać.  
-Znałeś Lanę? – Abby podeszła do rudzielca, zachowując jednak odległość żeby go nie przestraszyć.  
-Ciotunię? A pewno… Odkąd odeszła, ciężko tu o dobre ciastka…  
-Nadprogramowe ciastka..! Dostajecie deser codziennie! – sprostowała Betsy, grożąc mu palcem.  
-Możesz nam pomóc? Podobno rozdawała jedzenie także ludziom spoza ośrodka… wiesz coś o nich? – pociągnęła temat Abby.  
-Jesteście tu żeby znaleźć tego zasra… znaczy się, mordercę ciotuni? – upewnił się rudy, tym razem brzmiąc poważnie.  
-Ta, gdybyś dał mi wyjaśnić przy pierwszym spotkaniu… - James bezwiednie znowu oparł się o blat i od razu się odsunął, klnąc pod nosem. I tak został całkiem zignorowany przez gówniarza.  
-To raczej nie oni, idioci ale w życiu nie podnieśliby ręki na ciotkę. Kto by ich wtedy karmił. – powiedział tonem znawcy i zamyślił się głęboko, podpierając ręką brodę – Ale pewnie oni widzieli ją ostatni… Żeby było jasne, nie jestem kablem, ale dla ciotuni wszystko. Powiem wam, jak ich znaleźć.  
-Tak..! – pisnęła Abby radośnie – Dziękujemy ci bardzo, to naprawdę bardzo ważne! – dodała i pod wpływem chwili przytuliła dzieciaka.  
-No… myślę że mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do takiej współpracy z policją – wydusił z siebie rudzielec, oddając uścisk.  
***  
-Jesteś pewien, że tu będą? – James powoli zaczynał myśleć, że to był średni pomysł. Rudy dzieciak prowadził ich między wąskie, ciemne uliczki i inspektor mimowolnie rozglądał się, wypatrując zasadzki albo po prostu jakiejś zakazanej mordy, której lepiej unikać. W razie czego, spróbuje wyciągnąć stąd Abby, a potem już sobie jakoś poradzi.   
-Pewności z nimi nigdy nie ma, ale zwykle szlajają się w tych samych miejscach, dopóki ktoś… khem khem, ich nie przepędzi. – młody wzruszył ramionami, niespecjalnie się przejmując. Cóż, jego tu pewnie znali i raczej nie miał się czego bać, gorzej z nimi.  
-A będą chcieli z nami gadać..? – Abby wyraźnie czuła się nieco niekomfortowo w tym labiryncie, ale jako tako trzymała fason.  
-Z wami? W życiu, po to tu jestem – powiedział dzieciak lekko, po czym zatrzymał się przed jednym z budynków, choć bardziej pasowałoby określenie „katastrof budowlanych”. Całość była w stanie surowego rozkładu, z oknami zabitymi dechami, dziurami w ścianach i dachu, mnóstwem gruzu i wesołej twórczości autorów graffiti. James docenił szczegółowy malunek męskiego narządu rozrodczego z wpisanym w niego napisem „CHWDP”. I to jest sztuka, a nie tam jakieś proste „policja jezd gupia”.  
-Poczekajcie tu – szepnął rudzielec, nakazując im gestem zostać, po czym podciągnął się na resztce parapetu i zajrzał do wnętrza przez deski.  
-Psyt..! Ej..! Chłopaki, to ja..! Jesteście tam? - zawołał, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek, ale nie wyglądało żeby dobrze mu szło.  
-Myślisz, że kogoś znajdzie? – powiedziała cicho Abby, obserwując jak chłopak staje na parapecie i wspina się po deskach, chcąc zajrzeć wyżej przez mniejsze, wybite okienko. Niby trzymał się jakiś wystających prętów, ale nie wyglądało to na spełniony sen pracownika bhp.  
-Miejmy nadzieję że zrobi to zanim skręci kark – James z niepokojem podszedł bliżej, obawiając się że trzeba będzie łapać himalaistę w locie. Wtem gdzieś nad nimi coś mignęło i razem z Abby jak na komendę zadarli głowy w górę.  
-Ah..! – pisnęła Abby, patrząc na grupę chłopaków siedzących na deskach nad nimi, położonych między ściśniętymi budynkami. Co za małpy rogate, gdzie to lazło i po kiego grzyba?  
-Kogo ty mi tu przyprowadzasz..? – warknął jeden z nich, wyglądający jakby miał bliskie spotkanie z kosiarką, albo watahą wściekłych kotów.  
-O cześć..! Sprawa jest – rudy dzieciak mimo zwisania na zbrojeniu zdołał pomachać bliznowatemu i powoli złaził tą samą trasą.  
-Jesteśmy… - zaczął James, ale najwyraźniej nie był stroną w tej rozmowie, bo poharatany niespecjalnie zwracał na nich uwagę.   
-Psiarnię mi tu sprowadzasz..? Już ci się nawet ta ostatnia szara komórka wyprowadziła, czy co? Mogą co najwyżej zarobić po rozszerzeniu uśmiechu, bo straszne smutasy – dotknął nożem kącików ust, wyszczerzając zęby w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.  
– Chyba że koleżanka chce być naszą Wendy, to może zostać – dodał, a reszta małych pajaców prychnęła śmiechem, ale Abby jedynie pokazała mu gest „tu się zgina dziób pingwina”. Na wszelki wypadek James stanął przed czarnulką, bo kto wie co im do łbów strzeli.  
-Ale bez nerwów no, oni szukają łajzy która załatwiła ciotunię..! No nie może to przecież ujść płazem, nie? – bachor zeskoczył wreszcie na ziemię, wznosząc ręce w obronnym geście.  
-Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy podczas waszego ostatniego spotkania nie widzieliście kogoś albo czegoś podejrzanego. Każda informacja się przyda, jeśli mamy złapać tego gościa – James rozłożył bezradnie ręce. To spotkanie w alejce jak na razie tylko szargało mu nerwy i prawdę mówiąc niezbyt podobało mu się, że ktoś potencjalnie może im zaraz skoczyć na łeb. Albo gdzieś z boku, bo kto powiedział że to cała wesoła kompania w okolicy.  
-A pewnie, że chcielibyście – bliznowaty podrapał się po plecach tępą stroną noża – Ale co mnie do tego?  
-Oj no weź, przecież chodzi o ciotunię..! Ile razy dawała wam żarcie, albo koce, albo pozwalała się umyć w zmywalni? I co, nic was nie obchodzi, że ktoś zrobił jej coś takiego? – zaoponował rudy, kopiąc najbliższy kawałek gruzu. W górze zrobiło się lekkie poruszenie i chłopaki zaczęli coś do siebie gadać, ale nie na tyle głośno, by dało się cokolwiek zrozumieć.  
-No halo, ten wariat jest na wolności i pewnie nie da sobie spokoju, zanim nie dokończy tej durnej krucjaty! Jak nic nie zrobimy, to będzie więcej ofiar, a umyślił sobie, żeby karać ludzi za jakieś wyimaginowane grzechy..! – Abby zacisnęła pięści i aż podskoczyła z emocji.  
-Jeśli to ma pomóc, to mogę wam dać fajki, niczego więcej nie mam – dodał James, wciągając rękę z zaczętą paczką papierosów, niczym przynętą. Na górze znowu nastąpiło poruszenie, a potem piękniś zwinnym ruchem zawisnął głową w dół na desce i capnął prezent, po czym podciągnął się do poprzedniej pozycji.  
-Nie żebyśmy potrzebowali, ale dzięki – stwierdził bliznowaty, pakując sobie jednego papierosa do ust i odpalając wygrzebaną nie wiadomo skąd zapałką , po czym rzucając paczkę następnemu gówniarzowi.  
-Masz podejście do dzieci… - mruknęła Abby do Jamesa, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Co mógł powiedzieć, taki już był czarujący.  
-Jak spotkaliśmy ją ostatni raz, to potem szła na przystanek jak zawsze, nawet ją odprowadziliśmy – wypuścił kilka kółek z dymu – Wieczór jak wieczór, ale jak skręcaliśmy za róg to widziałem jeszcze, że zatrzymał się przy niej jakiś samochód i chyba pytał o drogę, bo coś pokazywała ręką, ale nie wyglądało to specjalnie dziwnie… Problem był taki, że z naprzeciwka jechała suka, znaczy się przepraszam… rydwan obrońców sprawiedliwości… więc musieliśmy się zmywać.  
-Jaki to był wóz? – spytał James. No wreszcie, jakaś przydatna informacja! Alleluja!  
-Średnio miałem czas żeby stać i się gapić, ale wyglądało na białego dostawczaka. Strzelałbym, że ford albo dodge, ale aż takim fanem furgonetek nie jestem.   
-No widzisz, jak chcesz to potrafisz..! – uradował się rudy dzieciak.  
-Ale lepiej złapcie tego gnoja, zanim sami się za to weźmiemy… rudy ma rację, za ciotunię naprawdę należy mu się prztyczek w nos. Najlepiej granatem odłamkowym. – bliznowaty machnął ręką z papierosem wokół swojej twarzy, robiąc sobie dymną aureolkę.   
***


	3. Chapter 3

James spojrzał po raz kolejny w lusterko, krzywiąc się. Ewidentnie jakiś samochód go śledził i James próbował zrozumieć o co pajacowi może chodzić. Już i tak czuł się jak idiota, żeby nie wyglądać jak klaun na pogrzebie, musiał choć trochę przypominać kogoś kto byłby skłonny ubzdurać sobie, że kariera gwiazdy porno to coś dla niego… więc wygrzebał z szafy najbardziej kiczowate szmaty i modlił się żeby nikt ze znajomych go nie rozpoznał. Żadna z rzeczy nie pasowała do pozostałych, ale uznał, że właściwie ten bajzel nie różni się specjalnie od oczojebnych okropieństw, które ludzie potrafili na siebie włożyć, więc w sumie cel osiągnięty. Może jeszcze zostanie kreatorem mody. I właśnie w takiej sytuacji komuś zachciało się go śledzić, no kurwa oczywiście. James niespecjalnie przepadał za North Beach, dla niego port miał specyficzny zapach ryb i tłuszczu z pierdyliarda knajp.   
-Dobra, dość tego dobrego – mruknął pod nosem, zatrzymując się przy ceglanym budynku przetwórni ryb. I tak miał w planie zostawienie wozu jakąś ulicę-dwie od Leavenworth street, żeby nie obwieszczać swojego przybycia z pełnymi fanfarami. W końcu kto z autem i resztką godności chciałby się pchać żeby pokazywać dupsko w jakimś dziadowskim pornolu kręconym w garażu? Wyszedł z samochodu, ukradkiem patrząc jak małe brązowe auto, które go śledziło, również parkuje w pewnej odległości od niego. Aha, tu cię mam pajacu. James spokojnie poszedł za róg budynku i tam poczekał, na wszelki wypadek trzymając rękę blisko broni. Nie pozwoli sobie umrzeć, wyglądając jak debil. Gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, wyciągnął spluwę i krzyknął do wyłaniającej się postaci:  
-Stój..!  
-Jezus Maria..! – pisnęła Abby, bo oczywiście że to musiała być ona, zasłaniając się rękami i niemal wpadając na ścianę. Czy on się już tak do niego na stałe przyczepiła?   
-Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął, chowając broń. Abby posłała mu wkurzone spojrzenie, poprawiając kurtkę.  
-Co ja wyprawiam? Nie celuje się tak w ludzi – wskazała palcem na kaburę, wciąż lekko wzburzona.  
-Nie śledzi się też śledczych – odgryzł się James, kręcąc głową – Czego chcesz? I nie mogłaś po prostu zadzwonić, albo w jakiś sposób dać znać że to ty, zamiast bawić się w pieprzonego ninję?  
-Jakbyś wiedział że to ja, to pewnie nie pozwoliłbyś mi pójść ze sobą… A przecież mam pełne prawo chodzić po mieście. – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. James aż złapał się za głowę.   
-Już to przerabialiśmy..! Łaź sobie gdzie chcesz, ale nie utrudniaj mi roboty, a przynajmniej nie przyprawiaj o zawał! –   
-Idziesz do tego studia filmów, gdzie ostatnio widzieli Ernesto, prawda? – Abby zmieniła temat, taksując go wzrokiem – I co ty właściwie masz na sobie?  
-A co, przyszłej gwiazdy porno nie widziałaś..? – poprawił idiotyczny kołnierzyk. Sam wiedział że mógłby występować w cyrku i tygrysy straszyć.  
-Nie wiem co za porno oglądasz i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale to trochę… naciągane nie sądzisz? Kto sam przychodzi do takiego… studia, nie znając tam nikogo? O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, rekrutację prowadzą tam też alfonsi, to ich budynek.  
-Na pewno znajdują się tacy debile, którym się wydaje że są tak zajebiści, że wszyscy muszą zobaczyć jakie z nich ogiery.   
-Lepiej będzie wyglądało, jeśli poudajemy parę, która w ramach eksperymentu chce spróbować nagrać swój filmik. Miałam znajomą, która tak zrobiła z chłopakiem.   
-No to przykro mi, ale twoja koleżanka jest debilem. Kto przyłazi w takie miejsce z partnerem? To jakby iść z psem do chińskiej restauracji.  
-To w sumie prawda, zresztą krótko potem się rozstali i był z tego niezły kwas… ale my przecież będziemy tylko udawać, nie? Tyle, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć a potem zmyć. – wydawała się pewna swojego. No jasne, a jak się coś spierdoli, to James będzie musiał się martwić.  
-A co na to twój chłopak..?  
-Może lepiej mu o tym nie wspominać… Ale wiesz, że i tak pójdę tam za tobą, prawda?  
-Mógłbym cię aresztować za utrudnianie śledztwa, wiesz o tym? – rozejrzał się wokół, gdy ulicą przeszło kilku lekko podpitych marynarzy. Jak świat długi i szeroki, gdzie oni tam i biznes cielesny miał się dobrze. Może to rybi zapach tak nastrajał.  
-Mógłbyś – zgodziła się Abby, przekręcając pytająco głowę - A zamierzasz?   
-Nie pokażę się tak na posterunku – wetchnął ciężko. Mógł albo tracić tu czas na kłótnie, albo wreszcie zabrać się do roboty. Oby ten cały cyrk był tego warty.  
***  
„Budynek” faktycznie bardziej przypominał duży blaszany garaż albo pawilon niż cokolwiek innego. Stosunkowo niedaleko znajdował się już mostek do cumowania łodzi, więc pewnie kiedyś ktoś trzymał tam motorówki albo inny sprzęt i sprzedał dziadownię za bezcen. Poza kartką na drzwiach, będącą większą wersją wizytówki jaką James otrzymał od Rosity, nic nie wskazywało na to, że cokolwiek się tam mieści. James z pewną dozą ostrożności otworzył drzwi do przybytku, na wszelki wypadek wchodząc pierwszy. Wnętrze było równie biedne, ale ponieważ zaraz przed nimi przeszła kobieta z cyckami na wierzchu, musieli trafić w dobre miejsce. Na wejściu był niby korytarz, gdzie na krzesełkach siedziało kilkoro ludzi, oddzielony od reszty „pomieszczeń” właściwie tylko prowizorycznymi zasłonami z materiału, więc sporo dało się zobaczyć, a usłyszeć wszystko. O zapachu nie wspominając.  
-To poczekalnia..? – szepnęła Abby, mimo wszystko trzymając się blisko Jamesa.  
-Oby, nie zamierzam od wejścia wyskakiwać i świecić jajcami – ruszył w stronę zgromadzonych osób, starając się omijać łażących tu i ówdzie średnio ubranych aktorów i aktorki.  
-Emm… mam nadzieję że dobrze trafiliśmy… To studio filmowe Euphoria, prawda? – zagadał.  
-A co, chyba wisi kartka na drzwiach, nie? – odezwała się jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku z mocnym makijażem, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanego szmatławca.  
-Wy też na casting? – spytał młody facet o nieco latynoskim wyglądzie. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, wydawał się pozytywnie podekscytowany wszystkim, łącznie z przyjściem Jamesa i Abby. Reszta miała ich raczej w poważaniu, co najwyżej zerkając przelotnie.  
-No… chyba tak. O ile wstęp jest wolny. – James schował ręce do kieszeni, obserwując co się tu odwala.  
-Właściwie to chcieliśmy spróbować nagrać coś razem, koleżanka z chłopakiem nas namawiali po tym jak sami spróbowali… więc jesteśmy dość zieloni w temacie, ale zobaczyliśmy ulotkę i… - spieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Abby, ale przerwał jej wąsaty gość z afro i dosłownym dywanem na klacie, dumnie wystającym spod rozpiętej koszuli.  
-Laleczko, tu trzeba czegoś więcej niż byle cienkiego bolka, żeby coś z tego było..! Zostaw cieniasa i zacznij karierę z profesjonalistami! – zaśmiał się rubasznie.  
-Pilnuj lepiej żeby ci się koper w zamek nie wkręcił – James nie ruszył się z miejsca, patrząc z góry na gwiazdora od siedmiu boleści.  
-Pies który dużo szczeka nie gryzie, pamiętaj słoneczko – uśmiech nie spełzł pajacowi z twarzy i James musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie jebnąć mu tak prewencyjnie.  
-Co za pomysł przychodzić z chłopakiem, jak moglibyśmy się tu tobą zająć.. – dodał, a James posłał Abby spojrzenie „a nie mówiłem?”.  
-Obejdzie się, poczekamy – Abby pociągnęła Jamesa na wolne krzesełka, zanim zrobią rozpierdol przed zadaniem jakichkolwiek konkretnych pytań.  
-To całkiem fajny pomysł – młody chłopak nadal się do nich szczerzył – Mój ostatni facet wciągnął mnie trochę w biznes, ale nie chciał zrobić czegoś podobnego… Choć z drugiej strony, jak się zerwie… Czego wam nie życzę, po prostu… Rety, gdzie moje maniery! Alvaro Ramos, miło mi – wyciągnął rękę, którą po chwili namysłu Abby ostrożnie uścisnęła, ale James zignorował bałwana.  
-A… Annie. A to… Micah – strzeliła Abby. Jezu, musiała mu wymyśleć takie zjebane imię? Kojarzyło mu się z totalną mendą i wrzutem na dupie społeczeństwa.  
-To mówicie, że wasi znajomi kiedyś tu byli? Nie wiedziałem w sumie, że można tak w parach, tak to może bym z kimś przyszedł, zawsze raźniej… Bo słyszałem że dziewczyny z klubów bywały całymi grupami, ale to dlatego, że ich szefowie je tak wysyłali. Miały nagrywać demówki do promowania klubów czy coś takiego, tak przynajmniej mówiła mi jedna znajoma, tańczy w „Kwiecie Lotosu”. Podobno było całkiem spoko, tylko nagrywanie trwało cały dzień a do jedzenia była co najwyżej zimna pizza. Mam nadzieję, że ten casting potrwa krócej. - szczebiotał dalej Alvaro, nie przejmując się niczym. Kurwa, jak oni z Abby się rozkręcą, to opowiedzą sobie zaraz historię życia ze wszystkimi detalami…  
-Pff, jak się nie potrafi nawet załatwić cateringu, to nie ma co wysyłać dziewczyn, które pewnie potrafią co najwyżej kręcić tyłkiem przy rurze. - wtrącił się wąsaty żigolo tonem profesjonalisty. Kilka dziewczyn siedzących obok spojrzało na niego z poirytowaniem.  
-Tutaj akurat nie byli, ale dostaliśmy ulotkę no i tak jakoś poszło. – Abby podtrzymywała rozmowę, chyba tylko dlatego, że gość nawijał jak katarynka i potencjalnie mógł wypaplać coś wartego uwagi.  
-Ale za to nasz inny znajomy, Ernesto, tu bywał. Zanim jakiś zjeb go załatwił – dodał James, chcąc naprowadzić dyskusję na bardziej przydatne tory.  
-O tak, słyszałem o tym w wiadomościach..! Naprawdę pojebane, kto robi coś takiego? Strach po ulicach chodzić… - przytaknął Alvaro, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
-Znaliście Erniego Sancheza..? – spytała któraś z kobiet, nie przerywając poprawiania makijażu.  
-A kto nie znał – westchnęła inna. Z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszedł nagi facet, zupełnie na wyjebce przechodząc do innego, popijając colę. Urocze miejsce.  
-Szkoda chłopaka, wiadomo, ale wielkiej kariery i tak by nie zrobił – wąsacz czuł się w obowiązku wtrącić swoje trzy grosze – To jednak nie takie proste, nawet jak się wcześniej pracowało w interesie. Dlatego na waszym miejscu jeszcze bym się zastanowił, gołąbeczki… Był tu ledwo kilka razy, dawno temu, jak jeszcze biznes dopiero się rozkręcał i dał sobie spokój. Teraz to tu jest pełna profeska..! – James nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało na początku. Chędożyli się na gołej blasze czy co?  
-Jak taki ekspert mówi, że teraz jest dużo lepiej, to chyba warto spróbować, nie..? Jak dawno temu to niby było?  
-A będzie z pół roku. Od tego czasu jest tu oświetlenie jak w hollywoodzkich produkcjach i łazienka z prawdziwego zdarzenia – wyjaśnił aktor, tak jakby było się czym chwalić.  
-Pół roku..? A kumpel mówił nam, że widział gdzieś tu Erniego całkiem niedawno. Jak jeszcze żył, oczywiście. – włączyła się Abby.  
-No błagam, przychodził tu tylko, żeby nas wkurwiać tymi bzdurnymi ulotkami… - odezwała się starsza kobieta, odganiając się od wspomnienia.  
-Ano tak, nosił tu ulotki z jakiegoś ośrodka pomocy… Zwykle któryś z ochroniarzy go wyganiał. Raz nawet wrzucili go do wody. – dodał Alvaro, kiwając się na krześle. Hmn, czy to właściciele studia postanowili iść na wojnę z ośrodkiem? Zwykle takie rzeczy załatwiało się po cichu, ale może ktoś postanowił polecieć totalnie w drugą stronę…  
-Taa, też mi instytucja pomocy. Wszyscy na usługach polityków, dobre żeby dać się wyruchać w dupsko policji, która tylko czeka żeby nas zgarnąć. – wąsacz splunął na podłogę, nie żeby to jakoś szczególnie ją zrujnowało ponad to jak już była zjebana.  
-No, koleżanka próbowała tam pójść, to ją wywalili na zbity pysk – żachnęła się któraś z dziewczyn.  
-To dlatego, że była totalnie uzależniona od koksu, Cindy. Nawet w burdelach mieli jej dość, takie robiła odpały – dogryzła jej inna lalunia.  
-Pilnuj swojego nosa Karen – mruknęła pierwsza.  
-Też coś o tym słyszałem, ale wszyscy mówią że kręci się tam pełno policji… Nie chciałbym się na nich natknąć, podobno zamykają wszystkich gejów jak leci, skuwają i piorą na kwaśne jabłko… Zwykle nie mam nic przeciwko skuwaniu, ale to zupełnie co innego – nie omieszkał podzielić się z nimi Alvaro. Żebyś ty wielbicielu kajdanek wiedział, jak bardzo właśnie natykasz się na gliniarzy…  
-Jestem w stanie założyć się o stówę, że to psiarnia go tam zajebała, a potem żeby to ukryć, wymyślili jakąś bajeczkę o seryjnym mordercy. W końcu kto się tam będzie przejmował byle męską dziwką… - fuknął wąsacz tonem absolutnej nieomylności.   
-Słyszałam że w całym kraju rząd tuszował już nie takie rzeczy… Zaczęło się od Roswell, a potem to już poszło z górki. Jak ktoś wie za dużo, to go porywają i robią pranie mózgu – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Cindy, smarując usta czerwoną szminką.  
-Pranie mózgu to ci robią co najwyżej dragi – Karen spojrzała na nią krytycznie i Cindy pokazała jej środkowy palec.  
-Widziałem kiedyś program dokumentalny o Roswell, podobno faktycznie coś było na rzeczy… Kto to może wiedzieć na pewno – podzielił się spostrzeżeniem Alvaro, chyba tylko dlatego, żeby Cindy nie wyszła na totalną idiotkę. No prawdziwa śmietanka intelektualna, nie ma co.  
-No cóż, nie żebym chciał się tam pchać i sprawdzać, ale Ernie wydawał się zadowolony…– James odpalił papierosa, żeby choć trochę zabić zapachy krążące wokół.  
-No pewnie, jak mu się tak podobało śpiewanie Kumbaja i opowiadanie wszystkim jaki to był biedny, a teraz się nawrócił i biczuje się za grzechy… No błagam, co mu to dało – wąsacz podrapał się po zaroście, rozsiadając się na krześle jakby chciał zająć całą możliwą przestrzeń, albo zaprezentować rodzinne klejnoty. Takich pajaców to tylko w porno mogli tolerować.  
-Leży sztywny z uciętą kuśką – dopowiedziała Cindy, na co Alvaro aż się skrzywił – A przecież wcale nie miał tak źle, był chłopakiem na telefon i mógł siedzieć sobie w domu, dopóki nie dostał zlecenia… I nie musiał się użerać ze stadem div z wiecznym fochem.  
-Patrzcie, kto to mówi – mruknęła Karen.  
-No, choć nigdy nie wiadomo na kogo się trafi, przynajmniej ma się wrażenie że jest jakiś wybór… Jak się nie zgodzisz to nie ma kasy, ale z drugiej strony póki nie jest źle można poleżeć w swoim łóżku do późna i jeść ciastka – Alvaro wyraźnie rozmarzył się na wspomnienie o zrobieniu sobie sjesty.  
-Ale wciąż musisz oddawać swój haracz Barrettom, jak my wszyscy – stwierdziła starsza kobieta.  
-Znaczy my też? – jeszcze niech im każą płacić za udawanie że chcą brać udział w tym pierdolonym (dosłownie) cyrku, to już byłby szczyt.  
-A co myśleliście? Przecież nie robią tego z dobroci serca, muszą prowadzić biznes! Zwłaszcza jak mają do czynienia z amatorami, utrzymanie tego studia sporo kosztuje. Dopiero jak się ma wyrobione nazwisko i rozpoznawalną twarz, tak jak ja, można zacząć zarabiać – wąsacz wypiął dumnie pierś z wystającą z niej dżunglą. Faktycznie, było się czym chwalić…  
-Ta, na pewno to twarz akurat rozpoznają… - James powiedział na tyle cicho, że dureń raczej nie miał szans go usłyszeć.  
-Zwykle dopiero po przekroczeniu pewnej kwoty można dostać część z zysków, więc jeśli na to liczycie to możecie się przeliczyć. Zależnie od kontraktu. Trzeba uważać co się podpisuje – wyjaśniła starsza babeczka.   
-Nie zależy nam na zyskach, tylko na samym filmiku. To taki eksperyment… Trzeba próbować w życiu nowych rzeczy, prawda? – Abby zwróciła się do Jamesa. Nie wyglądało, by reszta „oczekujących” zbytnio jej wierzyła, ale nikt nic nie powiedział, człowiek-wąs zaśmiał się jedynie rubasznie.  
-Yhy, będzie co wnukom pokazać – skomentował James – Najpierw musimy się zorientować jak to ma faktycznie wyglądać, a potem się zobaczy… Może się okaże, że odkryjemy w sobie niesamowity talent, ja tam słyszałem że mam ukryty potencjał. – no dobra, tylko od Rosity jak próbowała go namówić na skorzystanie z usług jej przybytku, ale co tam.  
-O właśnie, trzeba próbować..! – zgodził się Alvaro, klepiąc Jamesa po ramieniu. Co on się tak cieszył, liczył na trójkąt z nimi? Na wszelki wypadek James posłał mu wkurwione spojrzenie i pajac go zostawił.   
-Tak, ale trzeba jeszcze umieć stanąć na wysokości zadania – fuknął wąsaty szczerząc się jak debil – A do tego konieczna jest technika, więc nie przejmujcie się zbytnio jak na początku wam nie pójdzie.  
-Techniki mamy opanowane, zwłaszcza z kajdankami – James chętnie przykułby gnoja już teraz, tak prewencyjnie.  
-Poradzimy sobie, dużo ćwiczyliśmy żeby nie mieć tremy – dodała Abby, której stary wyjadacz też już chyba działał na nerwy. W międzyczasie zza „głównej” zasłonki wyszła cała wataha mniej lub bardziej ubranych ludzi, spokojnie rozmawiających ze sobą o wszystkim i o niczym. W końcu byli już po robocie… Za nimi wyszedł niski koleś obwieszony biżuterią jak choinka, pykający sobie cygaro. Rozejrzał się pobieżnie po zgromadzonych i wygrzebał skądś malutki, odrapany notatnik.  
-Hmm… Cindy, Karen, Laura, Alvaro…  
-Jestem..! - chłopak wystawił rękę do góry, jakby go wyczytali z listy obecności w szkole. Gość z notatnikiem nawet nie zwrócił na to jednak uwagi.  
-I Pedro. A wy to kto? – wreszcie spojrzał zza okularków na Jamesa i Abby.  
-Przyszliśmy na casting. Podobno szukacie nowych… twarzy. Chcieliśmy spróbować jako para. – sprostowała Abby.  
-Ach tak – gość obejrzał ich z góry na dół i James poczuł się jak na wystawowa szynka – Dobra, chodźcie na chwilę ze mną – zaprosił ich gestem. James i Abby wymienili spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli za dziwakiem. Za zasłonką znajdował się dość pustawy pokój; poza rozklekotanym łóżkiem, małym stolikiem, czymś przypominającym kanapę, kilkoma materacami i krzesłami, nie było tu innych mebli. Po ziemi pałętały się kłębowiska kabli idących do kamer, oświetlenia i tym podobnych sprzętów. No i wszędzie walały się ręczniki, chusteczki i lubrykanty wszelkiego rodzaju… Dwójka ludzi zbierała brudne prześcieradła i czyściła co się dało, ale i tak żeby tu faktycznie nic się nie lepiło, trzeba by pewnie spalić całą budę do cna. Zwłaszcza że wciąż kręciło się tu kilka aktorek, przechodzących niczym zombie między kolejnymi pomieszczeniami, także oddzielonych byle zasłonkami. Niestety, oczywiście było tu też kilku wielkich typków, którzy pilnowali porządku, więc awaryjny plan zajebania gonga cwaniaczkowi nie wchodził w grę.  
-Jak się nazywacie? – niski facet omiótł wzrokiem najbliższe krzesło, ale chyba stwierdził że nie warto ryzykować, bo dał sobie spokój z siadaniem.  
-Annie i Micah. A pan to ten słynny Lewis Barrett? – pospieszyła ze sprzedawaniem ich bajeczki Abby.  
-We własnej osobie. Miło być rozpoznawanym – Lewis wykonał teatralny ukłon.  
– Mieliśmy nadzieję na zrobienie sobie filmu… na pamiątkę, wie pan. Nie zależy nam na kasie.  
-Od razu wam powiem, że może być z tym ciężko – gość posłał im wcale nie przepraszający uśmiech – Raczej szukamy tu talentów do regularnej współpracy, ale zawsze doceniam ambitnych amatorów.  
-Podobno trzeba coś podpisywać. O co właściwie chodzi? – James z niesmakiem przyglądał się, jak jedna z aktorek ustawia skrupulatnie linię z koki, po czym ją wciąga.  
-A, to takie nasze małe zabezpieczenie… Jeśli już ustalamy współpracę, to nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby ktoś leżał gdzieś nieprzytomny, kiedy powinien być na planie. Jak coś bierzecie, to możemy wam to załatwić ze zniżką… Ale musicie być sprawni w trakcie nagrań, mam nadzieję że to jasne. – wskazał na stolik, gdzie leżało kilka woreczków z białą substancją. No, no, nawet jak nie wyciągną nic z chujka, to zawsze można spróbować go zamknąć za dragi. Gorzej że wtedy przejęłaby go DEA, ale i z tym można było sobie poradzić.   
-Za każdą niedotrzymaną umowę płaci się karę, dzięki temu udaje się tu utrzymać względny porządek. Za to za każdą dotrzymaną otrzymuje się procent od zysków. Nie na samym początku oczywiście, to dla nas taki „fundusz zabezpieczający” gdyby ktoś się wycofał… ale potem kariera się rozkręca. – zapewnił, wypuszczając kółka z cygarowego dymu.  
-A co by się stało, gdybyśmy jednak zerwali umowę..? – dopytała Abby.  
-Oj, tego byśmy nie chcieli..! Ale spokojnie, na początku po prostu tracicie swój „fundusz” i jesteśmy kwita. Dajecie mi pięćdziesiątkę, a jak dobrze pójdzie to macie zapewnioną stówkę, czyli dostajecie raz tyle na czysto… A potem się zobaczy. – Lewis machnął ręką, jakby chciał im pokazać, że nie ma się czym przejmować. W międzyczasie ekipa sprzątająca zaczęła napierniczać z mopem, pachnącym środkiem dezynfekującym.  
-A zakładając że zostalibyśmy na dłużej, a potem chcieli ją zerwać z różnych powodów… Wtedy mielibyśmy jakieś kłopoty? – Jamesowi coraz mniej się to miejsce podobało, ale w końcu po coś tu byli.  
-Wtedy po prostu nie dostajecie swojej działki, a dostajecie ją dopiero po wykonaniu umowy. Wszystko jest pomyślane, nie ma nic na krechę, odliczam proszki, alkohol i inne od wypłaty. Inaczej się po prostu nie da – Lewis klepnął przechodzącą aktoreczkę w tyłek z plaskiem. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, mnąc przekleństwo, ale poza tym olała pajaca.  
-Wolę spytać, nie chciałbym skończyć gdzieś na dnie jeziora – mruknął ponuro James.  
-A co niby miałbym z was za pożytek na dnie jeziora? – zaśmiał się Lewis.  
-Mieliśmy kumpla, który tu bywał, a potem przestał i mu się zmarło. Taki przypadek. – wyjaśnił.  
-Kogo niby..?  
-Erniego Sancheza .  
-Co wy mi tu sugerujecie? Jak się tak martwiliście o kolegę, to trzeba było go ostrzec przed tymi kretynami na rządowym postronku, albo jeszcze większymi kretynami z tego pedalskiego baru..! Ja tu jestem profesjonalistą a nie jebanym mafiozem! – Lewis całkiem porzucił swoją maskę producenta filmowego i ruszył na Jamesa, niemal plując mu w twarz, to znaczy gdyby dosięgał mu go twarzy.  
-Spokojnie, po prostu woleliśmy się upewnić… - James zrobił krok w tył.  
-Jestem bardzo spokojny..! – wrzasnął konus. Ta, jasne.  
-Proszę się na niego nie złościć, jest trochę nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do mnie – Abby ruszyła na ratunek, trzepocząc rzęsami.  
-Potwierdzam…  
-To w końcu był mój pomysł i bardzo mi na tym zależy. Naprawdę bardzo – zapewniła, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Lewisa.  
-Hmn, no dobrze. Nie mówmy już o tym –pajac dał się nieco udobruchać, przyglądając się Abby z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem. Kurwa, za chwilę James naprawdę przyjebie oblechowi i na tym się ten cały cyrk skończy.  
-Ale musimy was sprawdzić, potem możemy spisać umowę. Pozwolicie, że wam kogoś przedstawię – Lewis zniknął za jedną z zasłonek, gasząc po drodze cygaro na którymś z krzesełek.  
-Patrz czy ktoś się nie gapi – James rzucił szeptem do Abby.  
-Czekaj, co..?  
-Po prostu patrz – syknął, dyskretnie pokazując jej w dłoni malutką pluskwę. Lepiej żeby mu jej nie rozwalili, dostał to cudo po znajomości od Eddiego, ich policyjnego magika łączności, i już wisiał mu co najmniej flaszkę, bo nie miał żadnego pozwolenia na podsłuch. Na szczęście Abby ogarnęła o co chodzi, bo zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się i machając zalotnie do jednego z ochroniarzy, który od czasu do czasu patrzył się w ich stronę. James skorzystał z okazji, że pajac szczerzył się do Abby i przylepił pluskwę do wnętrza szuflady stolika. W samą porę, bo Lewis wrócił z jakąś wymalowaną babą o przesadnie wielkich cycach. Co to za lafirynda?  
-Poznajcie moją uroczą siostrę, Clarę – przedstawił cycolinę. No pięknie…  
-Moja działka to castingi, także nie martwcie się niczym i pozwólcie się sobą zająć słoneczka – powiedziała przesłodzonym tonem, puszczając oczko do Jamesa. Chryste, za co…  
-To co, zostawiam ich w twoich rękach – Lewis wydawał się zadowolony i wyszedł, zostawiając ich na pastwę siostrzyczki. Babsztyl momentalnie przykleił się do Jamesa.  
-No dobrze misiaczku, trzeba was sprawdzić… to nie taki prosty kawałek chleba jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ale spokojnie, ciocia Clara wam wszystko pokaże… - wypięła dumnie silikonowe balony, prowadząc Jamesa do kanapy.  
-Może wystarczyłoby powiedzieć..? Mam dość plastyczną wyobraźnię – zaoponował James.  
-Ależ nonsens, tego nie da się prosto wytłumaczyć, to trzeba czuć..! – niemal popchnęła swoją ofiarę na kanapę, której inspektor naprawdę nie miał zamiaru dotykać.  
-Ej, chwila moment..! – prychnął James, bo madonna z wielkim cycem siadła niemal na nim i prawie przydusiła go piersiami.  
-Yyy, czy to jest konieczne? – zaprotestowała Abby, próbując ratować Jamesa od cycodzilli – W końcu chcieliśmy się tylko zapytać, jak to właściwie wygląda…  
-Nie ma powodu do zazdrości kochanie, po prostu mam w tym większe doświadczenie… W końcu wystąpicie przed kamerami, więc muszę zobaczyć nad czym trzeba popracować. Facetom bywa ciężej, ale po to tu jestem… Podasz mi ten żel kochana?  
-Że co..? – James aż podskoczył, bo babsko złapało go za pasek do spodni. No halo, gdzie z tymi łapskami? Abby próbowała jeszcze coś wtrącić, ale lafiryndy to nie ruszało.  
-Clara, pozwolisz na chwilę..?- Matko boska, chyba będzie musiał dać na mszę, bo niebiosa wysłuchały jego błagań. Łeb Lewisa wyłonił się zza zasłony i Clara niechętnie zostawiła Jamesa, uwalniając go z uścisku.  
-Wybaczcie mi skarby, zaraz wracam – przeprosiła i wyszła, kręcąc biodrami. James momentalnie wstał z kanapy, otrzepując się fizycznie i mentalnie.  
-Spierdalamy stąd – powiedział krótko.  
-Zaraz, nie dowiedzieliśmy się jeszcze niczego konkretnego… - Abby też ewidentnie czuła się niekomfortowo, ale skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, nie chcąc się zgodzić że przyszli tylko po to żeby zrobić z siebie idiotów.  
-Nie będę czekać, aż mi się tu dobiorą do gaci – warknął James, rozglądając się za drogą ucieczki – Zresztą pluskwa siedzi, więc równie dobrze możemy się zmywać.  
-No dobra, ale przy wyjściu stoją mięśniaki – wskazała lekkim ruchem głowy na bramkarzy.  
-To pójdziemy naokoło – mruknął, kierując się za którąś z zasłon. Wszystko lepsze niż zostanie tutaj. Abby chcąc nie chcąc udała się za nim.  
***  
-Panie wybaczą, tylko przechodzimy – rzucił James do grupki dziewczyn, przebierających się w pomieszczeniu obok, choć bardziej pasowałoby powiedzieć „rozbierających się” bo nowe ciuchy więcej odkrywały niż zakrywały. Laski popatrzyły na nich dziwnie, ale nie przerwały plotek i strojenia się. Pierdolona blaszana puszka, okien tu nie było, drzwi tu nie było… Tylko pełno półnagich ludzi i drugie tyle ekipy filmowej. James przecisnął się między kobietami, starając się wyjść stamtąd jak najszybciej.  
-Przepraszam, przepraszam… - przekroczył piramidkę butów, minął jakieś porzucone ciuchy, ale w pewnym nadepnął coś miękkiego i piszczącego (może i dobrze, że nie zdołał zobaczyć co to) i odskoczył, niemal wpadając na jedną z dziewczyn czeszących włosy.  
-Patrz gdzie leziesz łamago..! – fuknęła na niego, posyłając mu wkurzone spojrzenie i wymachując szczotką.  
-Już sobie idziemy, przysięgam. – Abby wzięła Jamesa pod ramię i wspólnie jakoś pokonali ten cholerny tor przeszkód, odprowadzani przez prychnięcia aktorek.  
-To pierdolony bunkier, tu nie ma innych wyjść..! – warknął James. W następnym pokoju też brak było jakiejkolwiek alternatywnej drogi ucieczki, za to działa się jakaś dziwna scena, podczas której ubrana w skórę babeczka biczowała jakiegoś biednego pajaca przywiązanego do łóżka. Z jakiegoś powodu wszędzie walała się kukurydza w kolbach, jedną nieszczęśnik miał w ustach. Gdzie oni kurwa byli…  
-Nie łazić mi tu..! – James jeszcze nie widział, żeby ktoś zdołał krzyknąć szeptem, ale właśnie w ten sposób opisałby opieprz, jaki zebrali od któregoś z kamerzystów.  
-Zgubiliśmy się – wyjaśniła Abby, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Operator wcale nie wydawał się przekonany.  
-Jakim kurwa cudem..? To nie jebana galeria handlowa, już mi stąd..! Wybijacie mi Lady Twilight z rytmu..!  
-Wybija to ona raczej co innego… - mruknął James, ale przemknął między kablami oświetlenia, mikrofonów i innego badziewia, starając się ignorować odgłosy uderzania pejczem. Bez większych nadziei podniósł zasłonkę do dalszej części, przypominającej polową łazienkę, tylko po to żeby wpaść na dwójkę nagich facetów, golących sobie właśnie klaty. A właściwie wyglądało że golących sobie wszystko, bo jeden trzymał nogę wysoko na umywalce. Uroczy obrazek do powrócenia w koszmarach. Idąca za nim Abby taktownie odwróciła głowę z ciężkim westchnięciem.  
-Ej, musicie poczekać na swoją kolej, tu nie ma aż tyle miejsca – poinformował ich golas, nie przerywając strzyżenia dywanu. A było co golić… Faktycznie, „łazienka” była dość ciasnawa, ściskając kilka umywalek i prysznic na małej przestrzeni. Przytulnie.  
-Nie przerywajcie sobie, nie zamierzamy się przyłączać, przysięgam – Abby przysłoniła sobie oczy i trzymała się Jamesa żeby jakoś wyjść z tego cyrku.  
-Prędzej dałbym sobie strzelić w łeb granatnikiem…  
-Ale wiecie że paniusia Barrett kazała wszystkim się tak przygotować, nie? Nie żeby mi się to podobało, ale radziłbym zacząć wcześniej – wtrącił gość z podniesioną nogą, który przynajmniej był do nich odwrócony tyłem (nie żeby to dużo pomagało) – Mogę wam pożyczyć krem, trochę pomaga.  
-Ta, trochę… - westchnął drugi, krzywiąc się przy którymś pociągnięciu maszynką.  
-Podziękował… Czekaj, powiedziałeś wszystkim? – spytał nagle James.  
-No. Taką ma „wizję”. – facet wzruszył ramionami.  
-Dobrze wiedzieć. Już nie przeszkadzamy – James posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek i wyprowadził Abby z tego włochatego spa.  
-Co to miało być, też zamierzasz ogolić się na gładko czy co..? – spytała zmieszana, patrząc na Jamesa dziwnie.  
-Nic takiego, po prostu wyobraziłem sobie jaką minę będzie miał ten zarośnięty pajac z poczekalni jak się dowie. – wyjaśnił, na co Abby przewróciła jedynie oczami. No co, trzeba było szukać jakiś pozytywów w tej traumie. Tym bardziej, że właśnie wrócili do punktu wyjścia; czyli to jednak był pieprzony bunkier… W poczekalni zostali już tylko wąsaty palant, Alvaro i starsza babeczka, przybyła za to młodziutka blondyneczka, która wyglądała na kompletnie przestraszoną. James rzucił jedno spojrzenie na drzwi, by przekonać się że stało tam dwóch mięśniaków, a z drugiej strony Barrett z cycatą siostrzyczką gadali z jakimś innym wielkim facetem. Kurwa.  
-Trzeba będzie chyba wyjść z przytupem – James mimowolnie sięgnął ręką w okolice kabury ukrytej pod marynarką.  
-Poczekaj, może wymyślimy coś lepszego niż robienie bezmyślnej strzelaniny – Abby złapała go za rękę, kręcąc głową. James westchnął. Generalnie miała rację, ale różnie mogło się to potoczyć.  
-O, jesteście..! – Alvaro momentalnie pomachał w ich stronę, więc jakakolwiek szansa na przejście po cichu poszła się jebać.  
-Tak szybko? Coś nie poszło? – wąsacz wyszczerzył się paskudnie.   
-Po prostu musimy sobie załatwić krem do golenia. Zresztą ty też musisz misiaczku. Pomysł szefowej – James przedrzeźnił durny uśmieszek pajaca, siadając na krzesełku obok.  
-Co..? Niemożliwe..! – wąsacz spojrzał na Jamesa jakby ten właśnie powiedział mu że świąt nie będzie, a potem wystrzelił ze swojego krzesełka by wylać swoje gorzkie żale rodzeństwu Barrettów.   
-To było konieczne..? – Abby usiadła obok.  
-Owszem. Może ich trochę zajmie – wskazał głową na dramę jaka właśnie się rozgrywała. Wąsacz właśnie darł japę, wymachując rękoma.  
-Dobrze że przygotowałem się w domu – skomentował Alvaro, po czym zwrócił się do trzęsącej się młodej dziewczyny, która rzucała krótkie spojrzenia na odbywający się bajzel– Nie martw się, oni zwykle nie są tacy nerwowi… No, zazwyczaj. Jak ci na imię?  
-A…Alice – szepnęła niepewnie, kuląc się na krześle.  
-Na pewno wszystko w porządku skarbie? Wiesz w ogóle co to za miejsce? – starsza kobieta delikatnie położyła dłoń na głowie blondyneczki.  
-Yhy…  
-Na pewno? Bo wiesz… to raczej miejsce dla dorosłych – Alvaro schylił się nieco, pewnie żeby nie straszyć Alice jeszcze bardziej.  
-No… wujek mnie tu przyprowadził… powiedział że mam wystąpić w jakimś filmie, ale wolałabym tu nie być – spojrzała na wielkiego gościa z którym gadali Barrettowie, zanim wąsacz nie zaczął truć im dupy.   
-To… na pewno twój wujek? – zainteresowała się Abby. Alice tylko spuściła głowę, nie odpowiadając. No pięknie, jeszcze nieletnich w to wciągają…   
-Słońce, nie powinnaś tu być – stwierdziła babeczka – Masz… masz dokąd pójść? – w odpowiedzi Alice ponownie co najwyżej gapiła się w podłogę, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej.  
-Ojej… - stwierdził genialnie Alvaro. Owszem, „ojej”. Wyjaśnione perfekcyjnie. W międzyczasie trudne sprawy wąsatego najprawdopodobniej zostały rozwikłane, bo krzyki ustały, a wąsacz trzymał się za klatę, jakby chroniąc ją za cenę życia. Barrett otarł pot z czoła i machnął ręką na starszą kobietę.  
-Laura, idź się przygotować – syknął, zapalając kolejne cygaro, chyba dla uspokojenia nerwów.  
-Trzymaj się jakoś dzieciaku – Laura wstała z ociąganiem, ściskając na pożegnanie dłoń Alice.  
-James, musimy ją stąd zabrać – szepnęła Abby, wyraźnie poruszona.  
-Chętnie, ale kurwa niby jak..? – wyjście samemu bez rozpętywania tu rozróby już było trudne, a gdzie tam jeszcze zabieranie ze sobą przerażonej dziewczyny… Ale Abby miała rację, przecież jej tu nie zostawią, no halo.  
-Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy– Abby odwróciła się do Alice, delikatnie podnosząc głowę dziewczynki, żeby być pewna że ta ją słucha – Pomożemy ci się stąd wydostać, dobrze? Nie musisz wcale słuchać tego wujka, nie powinien cię tu przyprowadzać.  
-Ale… kim wy jesteście..? – wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna.  
-Spokojnie mała, jestem policjantem, nie musisz się nas bać – James ukradkiem pokazał Alice odznakę, pilnując żeby poza nią nikt tego nie zobaczył. Ochroniarze wciąż stali jak te widły w gnoju.  
-Jesteście glinami..? – Alvaro wyskoczył jak Filip z konopi - Tak coś czułem, nie wyglądaliście mi na parę, a zresztą jaka para przyszłaby do…  
-Zamknij ryj..! – James zasłonił idiocie usta, zanim całe North Beach dowie się, co tu się wyprawia. To tyle jeśli chodzi o to, żeby się ich nie bać…  
-Swoją drogą, nie możesz ich po prostu aresztować..? – Abby skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, poirytowana.  
-Ta, szkoda tylko że pajace mają broń i już widzę jak się grzecznie ustawiają w rządku – warknął James, nadal profilaktycznie nie puszczając paplającego kretyna.  
-No dobra, znaczy musimy ich jakoś zająć, tak..? – spojrzała na dwójkę stojącą przy samych drzwiach.  
-Ej, tylko bez jakiś krzywych akcji..! – James z niepokojem przyglądał się jak Abby wstaje. Wszystkie dziennikarki są takie uparte, czy tylko ta co jemu się trafiła?  
-Spokojnie, mam plan. Po prostu ją stąd zabierz – rzuciła pewnie. No jasne, a kto jej potem dupę uratuje? To James był tu od popełniania głupot, był już do nich przyzwyczajony i jakoś zawsze udawało mu się wyjść bez (większego) szwanku…  
-Chciałbym pomóc jeśli można..! – Alvaro uwolnił się od Jamesa i wydawał się podekscytowany perspektywą wzięcia udziału w… czymkolwiek co zaraz miało się stać.  
-Jeszcze ty mi jesteś potrzebny do szczęścia – warknął James – Stój na chwilę, nawet nie wiem co ty chcesz właściwie… - próbował jeszcze przemówić Abby do rozsądku, ale równie dobrze mógłby odwracać rzekę kijkiem. Czarnulka już wyszła na środek i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
-Ojej, jakoś tak tutaj duszno..! jęknęła, wyraźnie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę ochroniarzy. Wachlując się rękoma zrobiła piruet, a potem spektakularnie upadła na ziemię. Serio, to był ten zajebisty plan?  
-Pomóżcie, to chyba zawał, albo udar, no w każdym razie coś poważnego..! – Alvaro wystrzelił jak z procy, machając dramatycznie rękami. Ochroniarze popatrzyli się po sobie, a potem ruszyli zobaczyć o co ten cały raban. To było tak głupie, że wręcz nie mogło się nie udać.  
-Posłuchaj, wyjdziemy teraz i chcę, żebyś biegła prosto aż do dużego ceglanego budynku, skręciła za róg i poczekała na mnie przy zielonym chevrolecie, jasne? – powiedział poważnie do Alice. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami.  
-No dobrze, ale… na pewno będą nas gonić – pisnęła.  
-Dasz radę, będę zaraz za tobą. No chodź – James wziął rękę Alice i wstał, ostrożnie kierując się do wyjścia. Ochroniarze stali nad Abby, wyraźnie nie będąc pewni co robić.  
-Trzeba ją położyć na plecach i może zrobić sztuczne oddychanie..! – darł się Alvaro, robiąc totalną szopkę.  
-Ty się chwaliłeś że oglądałeś wszystkie odcinki MASH’a, to ją ratuj – stwierdził łysy ochroniarz.  
-A czy ja ci wyglądam na doktora Aldę..? – fuknął drugi.  
-Chyba nie chcecie tu mieć trupa, nie? Ty ją ułóż, a ty zacznij reanimację..! – wydał polecenia Alvaro, wyraźnie przeżywając swoją rolę.  
-Jak jesteś taki mądry to sam se to zrób, a jak nie to się zamknij! – jeden z mięśniaków odepchnął chłopaka i niezgrabnie zaczął kłaść Abby na plecach, podczas gdy łysol gapił się tępo. James delikatnie otworzył drzwi, wypychając Alice na zewnątrz.  
-Do ceglanego budynku, pamiętaj – przypomniał, poganiając dziewczynę i samemu wychodząc. Mieli do pokonania ledwie dwie ulice, ale dużo się mogło przez ten czas zdarzyć. James obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię, a potem ruszył do biegu, ciągnąc ze sobą Alice. Będzie się musiał tam wrócić i jakoś wyciągnąć stamtąd Abby, ale na razie musiał poprowadzić blondyneczkę do swojego wozu. Było już ciemno na dworze, ale światła restauracji zapewniały jakąś widoczność. Niestety, chyba jednak nie najlepszą, bo w pewnym momencie Alice efektownie wywaliła się na jakiejś dziurze i padła na ziemię. Kurwa, byli w jakimś horrorze klasy B, czy ki chuj?  
-Aua, aua..! – jęknęła dziewczyna, z trudem podnosząc się.  
-Czekaj – James pomógł jej stanąć na nogi, ale Alice syknęła, kuląc jedną nogę pod siebie. No nie no, to są jakieś jajca.  
-Możesz stać..?  
-Chyba… średnio. Przepraszam – blondynka wyraźnie była zawstydzona, ale przecież nie specjalnie zaliczyła glebę.  
-Nie przejmuj się, damy radę – James podniósł ją (na szczęście drobna dziewczyna ważyła tyle co nic) i przeniósł przez ulicę aż do samochodu. Gorzej, że gdzieś za sobą usłyszał krzyki, czyli pajace już ogarnęły co się dzieje… Brawa za szybką reakcję. Otworzył drzwi i wpakował Alice na siedzenie.  
-Poczekaj tu na mnie – powiedział, a potem wrócił się do portu. Gdzieś nad głową świsnęła mu kula i już wiedział, że pajace nie mają ochoty na konwersację przy herbatce, kto by pomyślał. James skrył się za śmietnikiem, wyjmując swoją broń. Co oni mieli we łbach, niby było późno, ale wokół były restauracje i port, więc na bank kręcili się tu ludzie… Mimo wszystko wychylił się ze swojej kryjówki i oddał ostrzegawczy strzał, ale oczywiście kretynom nie dało to nic do myślenia. Z niepokojem szukał gdzieś widoku Abby i wreszcie dostrzegł ją, ciągniętą przez jednego z mięśniaków. Kurwa, to się musiało tak skończyć… James podszedł bliżej, poruszając się za śmietnikami i kontenerami stojącymi na portowym nabrzeżu.   
-Rzućcie broń chuje, jesteśmy z policji i zaraz będzie tu cały jebany posterunek! – zablefował, licząc że to faktycznie idioci. Inna rzecz, że przy zrobieniu takiej chujni na zewnątrz, chłopaki pewnie i tak się zjawią. Kiedyś. Nie miał tyle czasu.  
-Wyłaź stamtąd, bo dorobimy twojej koleżance kilka dodatkowych dziurek..! – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Szlag by trafił, plan idealny w mordę jeża! Wkurwiony nie na żarty, wyłonił się zza kryjówki z rękami w górze. Nie mógł ryzykować.  
-Uspokójcie dupy, przecież wyłażę! – warknął.   
-Rzuć spluwę, tak żebym ją widział – polecił drab. James niechętnie, powolnymi ruchami, opuścił broń na ziemię. Drugi głąb kopnął ją spoza zasięgu Jamesa.  
-Puśćcie moją znajomą – wycedził przez zęby.  
-Najpierw oddaj nam naszą dziewczynę – pacan walnął Jamesa w brzuch, aż ten zgiął się w pół.  
-Dobra, spokojnie, jest w moim aucie, zaprowadzę was… - wyjaśnił, z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
-Lepiej żeby tak było. I bez żadnych sztuczek, bo będziesz zbierać swoją dziewczynę z chodnika – zagroził pajac, celując w Jamesa.  
-Jasne… - zgodził się, powoli ruszając do parkingu.  
-Zagęszczaj ruchy, jak zobaczę gdzieś twoich kolegów to już po murzynce – mięśniak szturchnął go lufą w plecy. W pewnej odległości za nimi szedł pajac trzymający wyrywającą się Abby. Cholera, trzeba coś odjebać i to szybko. James widział kątem oka, że ludzie przed pizzerią gapią się w ich stronę i liczył na to, że ktoś będzie miał dość komórek mózgowych żeby zadzwonić po niebieskich. Do tego czasu jednak szedł przed siebie, aż dotarł do swojego samochodu. Abby siedziała w środku i patrzyła na niego przerażonymi oczami.  
-No wreszcie..! – mruknął jeden z ochroniarzy, otwierając drzwi samochodu.  
-Nie..! – pisnęła Alice, trzymając się kurczowo siedzenia. Szarpanina trwała dobrą chwilę i James rozejrzał się nerwowo, szukając jakiegokolwiek pomysłu. Nagle zauważył czuprynę Alvaro gdzieś za kontenerami. Nie był do końca pewien co ten geniusz ma zamiar zrobić, ale widząc że chłopak ewidentnie stara się zajść ochroniarza trzymającego Abby od tyłu, postanowił zaryzykować. Trzasnął drzwiami samochodu gościa próbującego wyciągnąć Alice na zewnątrz, pięknie trafiając jego makówką o ramę drzwi. Miłej migreny, chuju.  
-O ty kurwo..! – drugi pacan zdążył podnieś broń, ale James uchylił się w porę. No prawie, bo gdzieś na szczycie ramienia coś poczuł, ale mniejsza z tym. Rzucił się na agresora prawie jakby grał w rugby, powalając go na ziemię. Okładali się na ślepo, wijąc się na ziemi, a James próbował wykręcić pajacowi rękę ze spluwą. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, walnął pajaca kolbą pistoletu w szczękę, a potem poprawił jeszcze w łeb. James podniósł się i dojrzał że Abby właśnie okłada trzymającego ją gościa po czym się dało, co było o tyle prostsze że pajacowi siedział na plecach Alvaro, przez co cała scena wyglądała jak zjebane rodeo. Gorzej, że w tle widać było więcej ochroniarzy, którzy dopiero co włączali się do akcji. Wpaść tam na pałę było idiotyzmem, więc James wrócił się do samochodu, żeby jakoś pomóc swoim nieco pechowym pomocnikom.  
-Spokojnie, ogarniam to. Trzymaj się – zapewnił Alice, a potem ruszył z piskiem opon, kierując się prosto na nich. Zaraz przed nimi skręcił niemal o 180 stopni, driftując między nimi a resztą ochrony.  
-Właźcie, no już! – krzyknął, bo pajaców zaczynało przybywać. Abby sprzedała palantowi soczystego kopa w jajca i facet osunął się na ziemię. Razem z Alvaro dopadli do samochodu i wpakowali się na tył. Ledwo weszli, James wcisnął gaz do dechy, tym bardziej że słyszał już świszczące kule. Jakim cudem to się udało, chuj wie, nie zamierzał kwestionować.  
-O rety, co to było..! – krzyknął mu nad uchem Alvaro.  
-No właśnie kurwa! Co to niby miało być?! – zwrócił się do Abby.  
-Dobra, to było głupie, przyznaję… Ale grunt że się udało – wzruszyła ramionami, dysząc ciężko.  
-Mogli wam przecież odstrzelić łby przy samej… - James przerwał, widząc że Alice nadal trzęsie się jak osika. Nie nadawał się do dzieciaków – Co wyście tam odwalili?  
-Jak się zorientowali, że Alice nie ma, to zaraz mnie olali, więc nie było specjalnie sensu dalej udawać nieprzytomnej. Ale jak zrozumieli że ciebie też nie ma, to jeden mnie złapał i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Tyle. – wyjaśniła.  
-Ja tylko dostałem opieprz i Barrett mnie wywalił, chyba po prostu stwierdził że się wydurniałem. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Raz na przykład przyszedłem z chłopakiem i…  
-To ma mi być ostatni raz, rozumiemy się? Do kogo ja to mówię – James wciąż był wkurwiony, ale adrenalina powoli z niego schodziła i zaczynał czuć szczypanie w ramieniu.  
-Wszystko w porządku Alice? – spytała Abby. Blondynka kiwnęła lekko głową.  
-Naprawdę jesteście z policji?  
-Właściwie to tylko on jest. Ja jestem dziennikarką i mu pomagam – czarnulka posłała jej uspokajający uśmiech.  
-O, to tak można..? – zdziwiła się Alice.  
-No właśnie nie za bardzo. Widzieliśmy dlaczego – James wciąż był naburmuszony – Jak tam twoja noga?  
-Trochę boli… No dobra, bardziej niż trochę – powiedziała wreszcie.  
-Hmn, ktoś ją powinien obejrzeć… Może zawiniemy po drodze do szpitala? – zaproponowała Abby.  
-Nie..! – pisnęła dziewczyna – Tam może mnie znaleźć..! Mój… wujek – zatopiła się na siedzeniu auta.  
-To twój opiekun? O co tu właściwie chodzi? – zainteresował się James. Wszystko fajnie, ale co mieli niby teraz zrobić z tym dzieciakiem?  
-No… bo ja… uciekłam z domu jak mój tata ożenił się z taką jedną jędzą i postanowiłam pojechać stopem do San Francisco, bo miałam tu koleżankę… No i to właściwie nie jest mój wujek, tylko jej, jej rodzice nie pozwoliliby żebym u nich mieszkała. Powiedział, że jak chcę u niego zostać, to muszę się dołożyć do czynszu no i że załatwi mi pracę przy filmie. Właściwie to zawsze chciałam zostać aktorką, no i nie mogę wrócić do domu, więc… - wydusiła z siebie.  
-Rety, ja też w sumie przyjechałem tu na stopa, tylko że do chłopaka – wtrącił Alvaro – Ale nie bój nic, tu jest całkiem przyjemnie, na pewno znajdzie się jakieś miejsce żebyś nie musiała wracać do tego typa.  
-No pięknie – westchnął James.  
-Cóż, i tak lepiej byłoby to opatrzeć – Abby pokręciła głową.  
-Mówiłam, nie mogę iść do szpitala… Proszę.  
-Dobra, mam pomysł – James skręcił w Hyde street. Jerry’emu się to nie spodoba…  
***  
-James..? Co… Kto… Yyy? – Jerry otworzył im w piżamie i wyglądał na kompletnie zmieszanego kolędnikami którzy go odwiedzili. Dość zrozumiała reakcja, zważywszy że James wciąż był ubrany jak na paradę równości, trzymał na rękach Alice, a obok stali Abby i Alvaro, który z jakiegoś powodu uparł się, że chce iść z nimi w razie jakby mógł się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. Przybieżeli do Betlejem pajace.  
-To Alice, Abigail i Alvaro – przedstawił ich pokrótce. Alvaro oczywiście machał na powitanie jak debil, Abby uśmiechnęła się tylko przepraszająco. Tercet kurwa egzotyczny – Długo by wyjaśniać, ale młoda zrobiła sobie coś z nogą, możemy wejść?  
-No… eee… jasne, wchodźcie – doktorek wciąż nie do końca wiedział co tu się odwala, ale posłusznie odsunął się, pozwalając im wejść do środka.  
-Dzięki. Wybacz to najście, ale nie miałem lepszego pomysłu dokąd pójść – James rozejrzał się za miejscem do ułożenia blondynki i zdecydował się na kanapę, delikatnie kładąc tam Alice.  
-Przepraszamy, to był dość… dziki wieczór – dodała Abby, idąc w ślad za Jamesem – Jak tam Alice?  
-W porządku… - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.  
-O ja cię, ale ty masz książek..! – wyskoczył nagle Alvaro, gapiąc się na pokaźne półki zastawione literaturą. Miało się wrażenie że jakaś połowa tego niewielkiego mieszkania to książki.  
-Eee, dzięki. Mogę teraz spytać o co tu właściwie chodzi? Może… zrobić wam coś do picia, albo co? – Jerry podrapał się po głowie, patrząc na niespodziewanych gości, rozchodzących się po jego domu.  
-No wiesz, byliśmy na castingu do porno, a potem przyszedł taki wielki gość z tą dziewczynką, no i się okazało że to wcale nie był jej wujek, więc trzeba było ją stamtąd zabrać, ale było pełno ochrony, więc Abby udała że mdleje a ja że jej trzeba pomóc, no i potem uciekliśmy, ale oni złapali Abby, no to musiałem się rzucić na tego gościa, a oni strzelali do Jamesa i w końcu on ich załatwił i przyjechał po nas autem i uciekliśmy..! – Alvaro zaczął opowiadać z wielkim przejęciem, ale konia z rzędem temu kto by zrozumiał cokolwiek z tego pierdolenia. James aż złapał się za głowę.  
-Czyli że co..? – Jerry aż musiał usiąść na najbliższej pufie – Czekaj, na jakim niby castingu?  
-Chcieliśmy sprawdzić miejsce, gdzie „pracował” Ernesto ale poszło… średnio. Przecież nie byliśmy tam żeby zacząć nową karierę… Zresztą nieważne. Potem natknęliśmy się na Alice, która wyraźnie była tam wbrew swojej woli, no i tak wyszło że musieliśmy się ewakuować… Tylko że po drodze zaliczyła glebę i nie za bardzo może stanąć na tej nodze. – wyjaśnił James.  
-James mówił, że jesteś lekarzem, a Alice nie chce ryzykować ze szpitalem… Zresztą, co będziemy mówić za ciebie, może sama opowiesz? – zachęciła Abby, siadając na kanapie obok blondynki.  
-Hmn, no… zobaczę co się da zrobić – Jerry poszedł do kuchni i wrócił po chwili z apteczką, wciąż jednak niepewnie. Chyba wolał nie wspominać, że zwykle zajmuje się pacjentami innego rodzaju, dziewczynka mogłaby nie przyjąć tego najlepiej.  
-Ja… no zaczęło się od tego, że mój tata ożenił się z taką jedną, a ona mnie znienawidziła od początku. – odezwała się wreszcie Alice, jakby rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw opowiadaniu o sobie.  
-Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego… znaczy ja też pewnie byłam dla niej niemiła, ale ona naprawdę chciała się mnie pozbyć. Próbowała go przekonać, żeby mnie wysłał do szkoły z internatem w Teksasie, widziałam wypełnione papiery na jego biurku… Więc skoro i tak chcieli mnie odesłać, postanowiłam pojechać do mojej koleżanki w tym mieście, ale… trochę to nie poszło tak jak myślałam. Jej wujek Tim zawsze wydawał mi się trochę dziwny, ale nie miałam wielkiego wyboru.  
-Cóż, z nami jesteś bezpieczna, przysięgam – Abby objęła Alice ramieniem.  
-Za mną moi rodzice też nie przepadali i chcieli wysłać do szkoły wojskowej, żebym zmężniał czy coś… Ale widzisz, wyjechałem ze znajomymi i całkiem nieźle sobie radzę, więc nie ma źle..! – Alvaro wskazał na siebie, tak jakby było się czym chwalić.  
-Nie pomagasz geniuszu – warknął James. Już gorszego przykładu chyba nie mógł sobie wyobrazić.  
-No dobra, zobaczmy tę nogę, okej? – Jerry przycupnął obok kanapy i spojrzał na Alice. Blondynka kiwnęła lekko głową, wpierana przez Abby i Jerry ostrożnie zdjął dziewczynie buta i podwinął nogawkę.  
-Auć… - syknęła cicho Alice, mimo że Jerry obracał jej kostką najdelikatniej jak się dało.   
-Przepraszam, wytrzymaj jeszcze tylko trochę… No, to nie wygląda tak źle. Najlepiej było by to prześwietlić, ale wygląda że kostka jest skręcona a kolano zdarte, ale do wesela się zagoi – Jerry posłał dziewczynie uśmiech i wyjął z apteczki wodę utlenioną i gazik.  
-Chwilę poszczypie – powiedział, przemywając ranę, a Alice przybrała skupioną minę, ale nie wydała żadnego dźwięku.  
-Przyniosę ci trochę lodu na tę kostkę, powinno pomóc – doktorek podniósł się i wrócił do kuchni by zrobić okład.  
-Wszystko fajnie, ale co teraz? Chyba powinniśmy zadzwonić do jej ojca, ale co do tego czasu z nią zrobimy? – zastanowił się James. Współczuł Alice, że znalazła się w środku tego pierdolnika, ale kiedy zagrożenie już minęło, to gdzie niby mieli ją odstawić? Przecież nie zostawi jej Jerry’emu, to już by było chamskie.  
-Nie mogę wrócić do domu..! – jęknęła Alice, niezgrabnie próbując się podnieść z kanapy, powstrzymana przez Abby.  
-James, ona nie jest meblem! – warknęła nagle Abby.  
-Jezu, przecież wiem, po prostu myślę co zrobić..! – James rozłożył ręce, zaczynając krążyć po pokoju.   
-Ej, ej, nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć, zastanówmy się wspólnie to na pewno coś wymyślimy! – Alvaro wkroczył między nich, obejmując Alice i Abby – Na przykład… mogłaby zatrzymać się u mnie, tylko nie wiem co na to moi współlokatorzy…  
-Myślę że ten pomysł możemy z miejsca skreślić – mruknął James. Wolał nie wiedzieć co to byli za współlokatorzy. W międzyczasie Jerry zdążył wrócić z kuchni z czterema kubkami na tacy i woreczkiem lodu pod pachą.  
-Zrobiłem kakao, mam nadzieję że lubicie…   
-Ooo, kakao! – Alvaro w sekundę dopadł do tacy, momentalnie zabierając dwa kubki i podając je dziewczynom, a potem biorąc sobie trzeci i obdarzając rudzielca entuzjastycznym uściskiem wdzięczności. Jerry, lekko zaskoczony tą napaścią, powoli podszedł do Jamesa z ostatnim kubkiem.  
-Dzięki – inspektor wziął kakao, choć najchętniej napiłby się teraz czegoś mocniejszego. Wszyscy chwilowo zajęli się piciem gorącego napoju a Jerry wyjął z apteczki jakiś krem i bandaż.  
-To maść na stłuczenia, powinna pomóc… A potem zawiniemy tę kostkę i obłożymy lodem, dobrze? – spytał Alice.  
-Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu, ale naprawdę nie mogę… jakby tata się dowiedział co wyprawiałam, to na bank mnie gdzieś odeśle – powiedziała nieśmiało, kryjąc twarz za parującym kubkiem.   
-Alice, możesz myśleć co chcesz o swojej macosze, ale twój tata na pewno bardzo się martwi tym że zniknęłaś… Na razie zostaniesz z nami, obiecuję, ale myślę że powinnaś przynajmniej spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Niekoniecznie teraz, ale tak ogólnie – spróbowała spokojnie Abby, przytulając blondynkę dalej. Jerry postanowił po prostu wziąć się do roboty i opatrzyć kostkę Alice.  
-Ja… boję się. – wyznała Alice – Chyba nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy, przynajmniej nie teraz.  
-Dzisiaj możesz zostać tutaj jeśli chcesz, jest już dość późno… – zaproponował Jerry – A potem się zobaczy.  
-Dobra, ale co potem? Masz tu w okolicy jakąś rodzinę? – spytał James, choć domyślał się jak będzie odpowiedź. Inaczej nie zostawałaby u tego zjebanego „wujaszka”.  
-Nie… Najbliżej to chyba jacyś dalecy kuzyni w Santa Maria.  
-Hmn, chyba mam pewien pomysł, tymczasowy co prawda, ale lepsze to niż nic. – powiedziała Abby, grzebiąc w kieszeniach aż wyciągnęła jakiś pogięty świstek i rozwinęła go.  
-O, mam..! Jest tu nawet jakiś telefon – powiedziała zadowolona. Alice z zainteresowaniem patrzyła na jako tako wyprostowaną kartkę.  
-Czekaj, to z tego ośrodka dla młodzieży? – James poznał ulotkę, jaką dostali w czasie ich wizyty.  
-TEGO ośrodka? W którym był ten wasz kumpel Ernesto? Myślałem że tam się działy jakieś… - wtrącił się Alvaro, ale James w porę podszedł i pacnął go w pustą łepetynę.  
-Po pierwsze nie wierz wszystkim głupotom które słyszysz, po drugie byliśmy tam i tak naprawdę nie jest tak źle, trochę jak na letnim obozie, po trzecie przymknij się. – tego brakowało, żeby ten pajac wystraszył Alice jeszcze bardziej. To rozwiązanie miało nawet sens, przecież nie adoptują na jakiś czas nieletniej ot tak.  
-Tak, całkiem miłe miejsce… mają tam pełno dzieciaków które uciekły z domu, więc na pewno będą wiedzieli co robić… I cię nie wydadzą nikomu bez twojej zgody – potwierdziła Abby, wyraźnie zadowolona z pomysłu.  
-No… Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba nie mam specjalnego wyboru, więc… - Alice wzruszyła ramionami, wbijając wzrok w swoje kakao.  
-Wiesz, jak moi rodzice się rozwiedli to też byłam wkurzona i robiłam różne głupoty, żeby ich pogodzić… Raz zamknęłam ich razem w piwnicy i byli naprawdę wkurzeni jak wyszli, innym razem próbowałam udać własne porwanie, byli jeszcze bardziej wkurzeni… Nie polecam tej metody, serio. – zaczęła snuć opowieść Abby, poprawiając kosmyk włosów na czole blondynki.  
-Ja się kiedyś zamknąłem w piwnicy, niechcący co prawda, i utknąłem w okienku jak próbowałem przez nie wyjść. Też nie polecam – nie omieszkał poinformować ich Alvaro, popijając kakao.  
-Potem też robiłam różne głupoty, już po nic, tak po prostu bo byłam na nich wkurzona… W końcu skoro jak oni nie chcieli mnie słuchać, to kij im w oko. Ojciec uwielbiał swojego forda, co niedzielę go mył i w ogóle… Jak go rozbiłam to byłam pewna że mnie zabije, a przynajmniej wydziedziczy… Ale wiesz co? W dupie miał samochód, najpierw nawrzeszczał na cały szpital, żeby być pewny że nic mi nie jest, potem zadzwonił po moją mamę, a jak już oboje mnie wyściskali, to dali mi szlaban do końca życia. – kontynuowała Abby. Alice popatrzyła na nią niepewnie, ale ostatecznie kiwnęła głową.  
-Nie jestem pewna czy w moim przypadku to zadziała… ale spróbuję.   
-I o to chodzi..! – ucieszyła się czarnulka.  
-Tak myślę, że przygotuję ci jakieś miejsce do spania – wtrącił się nieśmiało Jerry – Możesz wziąć moje łózko, a ja rozłożę sobie tę kanapę.  
-Dziękuję – Alice powoli wstała, trzymając się Abby dla równowagi. Jerry poprowadził dziewczyny do sypialni, wygrzebując po drodze jakiś ręcznik i piżamę dla swojego gościa. Ewidentnie doktorek czuł się średnio komfortowo przy tej niezapowiedzianej wizycie, ale starał się być dobrym gospodarzem. James dopił swoje kakao i odłożył kubek na stolik, dalej krążąc nerwowo po pokoju. Jak na razie tylko gonili w piętkę.  
-Ale się porobiło, nie? W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że ten dzień tak się skończy – w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, Alvaro wydawał się wciąż pełen energii, co tylko dodatkowo irytowało inspektora.  
-Ta, ja też.  
-Myślisz, że też mógłbym tu przekimać? Bo mam trochę daleko do domu, a…  
-Nie przeginaj pały. Odwiozę ciebie i Abigail, znaj moją dobroć – warknął James. Jakby zwalił Jerry’emu na głowę jeszcze tego pajaca, to już by było przegięcie. Zresztą wiedząc jaki ugodowy jest doktorek, wolałby nie zostawiać tu tego aktorzyny… Widząc że Jerry wyszedł z sypialni, podszedł do niego.  
-Słuchaj, naprawdę mi głupio że tak ci się tu wbiłem na pałę… Zabiorę ją jutro do tego ośrodka, obiecuję. I w ogóle zaraz wezmę stąd resztę, pewnie chcesz spać.  
-Spokojnie, rozumiem że sytuacja była taka a nie inna – Jerry uśmiechnął się lekko – A, w sumie to dam ci klucze bo nie wiem o której mogę wrócić.  
-Jak mi powiesz, że znowu dałeś się wrobić w jakiś dyżur…  
-No wiesz, chcę się odrobić, żeby jednak iść na to wesele. Namówiłeś mnie – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. James przewrócił oczami; niby to mu poradził, ale niekoniecznie takim kosztem.  
-Mniejsza z tym, dowiedzieliście się chociaż czegoś w tym… studiu? – rudzielec zmienił zręcznie temat.  
-Poza tym, że jego właściciele to totalne skurwysyny to średnio. Ale niespecjalnie widzę w jaki sposób takie pokazowe morderstwa miałyby im pomóc. No kurwa, w jakim pierwszym miejscu policja szukałaby kogoś, kto miałby motyw żeby zabić tego Ernesto i tą babeczkę z ośrodka do którego uciekł..?  
-Przynajmniej pomogliście Alice – westchnął Jerry – Naprawdę nie chcę myśleć co robiła tam taka młoda dziewczyna.   
-Też wolę o tym nie myśleć. Kurwa, byłem tam z pół godziny a prawie zmolestował mnie cycaty babsztyl, widziałem rzeczy których naprawdę wolałbym nie widzieć, a potem do mnie strzelali – machnął rękami, próbując oddać bieg zdarzeń.  
-Rety… wszystko w porządku?  
-Spokojnie, odpędziłem cycolinę.  
-Bardziej chodziło mi o to strzelanie.  
-A… no chyba coś mi przeleciało koło ramienia, ale nawet jakby, to ledwo mnie drasnęło – spojrzał na rękaw kurtki, faktycznie lekko postrzępiony w jednym miejscu, ale nie widział żadnej krwi.  
-Yhy. Pokaż – uparł się doktorek, odchylając nieco kurtkę.  
-No błagam, miałem gorsze rany jak się zaciąłem przy goleniu – faktycznie, skóra była tylko trochę przecięta, ale widocznie Jerry był ostrożny przy tych pacjentach, którzy jeszcze oddychali.   
-Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – doktorek pokręcił głową – na wszelki wypadek przetrzyj to sobie wodą utlenioną i… - przerwał, bo nagle coś jebnęło z trzaskiem o podłogę. James i Jerry jak na komendę spojrzeli w kierunku dźwięku, tylko po to żeby zobaczyć jak Alvaro niezgrabnie próbuje pozbierać książki z podłogi.  
-Przepraszam, chciałem sobie wziąć ten atlas z góry, no i… Łooo, to tak wygląda czaszka w środku..?  
-Zaraz go stąd zabiorę, możliwe że w czarnym worku – zapewnił James.  
***  
-Powiesz mi łaskawie, coś ty miał we łbie..?   
-Nic takiego, po prostu…  
-No właśnie: jedno wielkie NIC! – Pam trzasnęła dłońmi o swoje biurko, wkurwiona nie na żarty. James nawet nie próbował się wykłócać. W tym wypadku pozostawało mu jedynie podkulić ogon i posłusznie przyjąć na klatę opierdol, a z wyrazu twarzy Pam łatwo było wyczytać, że mocno sobie nagrabił. Rzadko kto miał okazję widzieć Pam całkowicie odartą ze spokojnej warstwy profesjonalizmu i James nie do końca był pewien czy chciał doświadczyć tej furii. Robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry, starał się wyglądać na możliwie skruszonego, ale jednocześnie siedzieć prosto i pewnie. Trochę jakby podchodził do dzikiego zwierza.  
-Łazisz po jakiś burdelach, studiach porno i bóg wie gdzie jeszcze, bez konsultacji z nikim, a już na pewno nie ze mną, wciskasz nieautoryzowane podsłuchy, robisz strzelaniny, pościgi… mam wymieniać dalej?  
-Pam, staram się po prostu zebrać informacje…  
-Starasz to ty się co najwyżej o zwolnienie dyscyplinarne! Czy ty wiesz co tu się działo, kiedy ty się bawiłeś w gwiazdę bunga bunga?  
-Zapewniam cię, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z zabawą – mruknął James, ale nie miał zamiaru za dużo chlapać ozorem. Już i tak był w czarnej dupie.  
-Nie? Bo ja za to miałam potąd zabawy, jak ten cienką kuśką robiony dureń, którego wyrzuciłeś z okna…  
-Pajac sam wypadł i pociągnął mnie ze sobą..! – zaprotestował James, ale Pam zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Jej mina wyraźnie mówiła, że ma jej nie przerywać.  
-…który złożył na ciebie oficjalną skargę, że naraziłeś jego życie na uszczerbek a także że jego żona złożyła wniosek o rozwód… A łajza jest jakimś radnym miasta, więc nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć czym i kim nas tu straszył..!  
-No błagam, jak taki mądry, to po kiego łaził na dziwki? Zresztą niech by sobie łaził, co mnie to, ale jak groził którejś bronią, to na co liczył? Na jebany order i gratulację od żoneczki? – James machnął nerwowo rękami. To już były kurwa szczyty. Za niedługo nie będzie można nikogo dotknąć, choćby kroił kogoś żywcem, będzie można co najwyżej wystosować pisemną prośbę w pięciu egzemplarzach, żeby ewentualnie łaskawie przestał. Pam odwróciła się od niego, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
-Powiedz, że pogoniłaś dziada…  
-Oczywiście że pogoniłam, ale co mnie to nerwów kosztowało to moje! Skąd te mendy zawsze znajdują całe tabuny równie mendowatych prawników? Przysięgam, że odkąd tu pracujesz, codziennie przybywa mi z pięć siwych włosów i coraz więcej warczę na męża – prychnęła Pam, okrążając biurko i nerwowo poprawiając mankiety koszuli. James taktownie nie skomentował przytyków swojej szefowej. Zdaje się że leciał jej butelkę dobrego wina za notoryczne ratowanie mu dupska, a jej mężowi flaszkę… tak ogólnie.  
-Ale to jest jeszcze mały pikuś. Z tym pierdolnikem w porno budzie to już zupełnie przegiąłeś! Po jakiego chuja była ta cała strzelanina? I z jakiej racji bierzesz sobie do współpracy cywilów? – zagrzmiała, nachylając się nad biurkiem. Było źle, nie tylko dlatego, że James zrobił coś nieodpowiedzialnego (właściwie żadna nowość) ale też ponieważ odkąd jego poprzedni partner odszedł na emeryturę, rękami i nogami bronił się przed przydzieleniem mu nowego, argumentując że zdecydowanie lepiej pracuje mu się samemu. I że kogokolwiek mu nie przydzieli, ten pewnie szybko skończy w szpitalu, co właściwie było zgodne z prawdą. Teraz jednak ta logika spektakularnie poszła się jebać, bo nie dość że sam zorganizował sobie drużynę A, to jeszcze naraził cywili. A z tym wiązały się potencjalne pozwy, które oczywiście spadłyby na głowę Pam, jak większość niewdzięcznej, PR-owej roboty w wydziale. I zupełnie nie tłumaczył go fakt, że on próbował się uwolnić od pomocy Abby, liczyło się to że w tych próbach jak na razie totalnie mu nie szło. Dobrymi chęciami i tak dalej…  
-Nie uwierzysz mi, ale ta dziennikarka sama się do mnie przyczepiła. Tak samo jak ten wesolutki aktorzyna. A strzelanina się zrobiła, bo skurwiele trzymali tam dwunastolatkę, przecież nie żeby napić się z nią herbatki..! Miałem ją tam zostawić? – spytał retorycznie.   
-Miałeś najpierw pomyśleć, załatwić jakieś wsparcie, a w ogóle to POWIADOMIĆ kogokolwiek, że planujesz coś takiego! I masz rację: nie wierzę ci – Pam wzięła jeszcze kilka głębszych oddechów, jakby próbując nie pacnąć Jamesa w jego pusty sagan, a potem zaczęła grzebać po szufladach swojego biurka.  
-Jak już byłem w środku, to trudno żebym powiedział „ej, gdzie tu macie telefon, bo muszę zadzwonić po kolegów z psiarni?” I… co to jest? – Pam wyciągnęła mu przed twarz jakąś kartkę, wyglądającą na oficjalne pismo, z pieczątkami wydziału i w ogóle.  
-Zgoda na podłożenie podsłuchu i akcję pod przykrywką. Jako prowadzący sprawę o morderstwo, miałeś pełne prawo o nią zabiegać. Z datą sprzed tygodnia. Podpisana i podbita, nie ma się do czego przyczepić. – powiedziała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
-O. – wydusił elokwentnie James – Pam… znowu ratujesz mi zadek – dodał. No, teraz to naprawdę leciał jej jakieś wino. Przez lata nazbierałaby się pewnie cała winnica.  
-Lepiej żeby coś z tego wynikło, bo inaczej przerzucam cię do sortowania papierów. To zresztą nie ratuje tylko ciebie, Eddie z technicznego, od którego wydębiłeś sprzęt też byłby w tarapatach.  
-Zawsze mógłby powiedzieć, że go zmusiłem czy coś. To przecież nie byłoby takie niewiarygodne.  
-Owszem. A, i żeby było jasne, od tej pory nie pakujesz się w rozwalanie tego studia filmów ambitnych inaczej, koniec kropka. To się dotyczy też tego jebanego podsłuchu.  
-Pam do cholery, to po to ja tam robiłem z siebie pajaca, żeby…  
-Czy ja niewyraźnie mówię? Odkąd są w to zaplątane narkotyki, sprawę oficjalnie przejęło DEA i to jest decyzja odgórna. To oni będą się zajmować zebraniem dowodów i aresztowaniem właścicieli.   
-No to powodzenia, udawanie gwiazdy porno to większa trauma niż się wydaje. Zresztą teraz to kto wie, czy pajace nie będą bardziej ostrożni, albo czy w ogóle się nie przeniosą…  
-No właśnie..! – syknęła Pam i James momentalnie przymknął się. No dobra, sam kopał sobie grób. Ale to nie znaczy, że mu się to podobało. Ważniaki od narkotyków uważali że koniecznością jest pokazywanie wszystkim wokół że mają najdłuższe faje w mieście i traktowanie innych jak przeszkadzających kretynów. A on musiał się dowiedzieć co urocze rodzeństwo Barrettów miało wspólnego z ośrodkiem pomocy dla młodzieży. Jak skurwiele wejdą w jakiś układ z DEA, to mogą dostać ochronkę i tyle ich będzie widział. W nagrodę za wydanie ich dostawców będą sobie popijać mojito gdzieś daleko stąd.  
-Dlatego teraz wszystkim zajmuje się DEA i jak zobaczę cię gdziekolwiek w okolicach North Beach, choćbyś tam poszedł chędożyć, to wylecisz stąd z hukiem. Rozumiemy się?  
-Ale…  
-Ale jak już zrobią co mają zrobić, to jako oficer prowadzący w sprawie morderstwa, będziesz miał dostęp do przesłuchania podejrzanych w sprawie. O to możesz być spokojny. Choćbym miała postawić cały narkotykowy wydział na głowie, będziesz mógł z nimi pogadać. Tylko na litość, żebym nie musiała świecić przed nimi oczami, mają wyjść z tych przesłuchań w stanie absolutnie nienaruszonym. Fizycznie i przynajmniej trochę psychicznie. – powiedziała pewnie i wyprostowała się.  
-Jesteś pewna że ci na to pozwolą? Te łajzy pilnują swoich informatorów niczym dziewictwa siostry. – James gapił się na swoje pozwolenie, jakby to miało nagle dorobić się nóżek i uciec. Nie żeby wątpił w siłę perswazji Pam, po prostu wiedział, że robi jej dodatkowe stadko kłopotów. Wręcz całą watahę.  
-Myślę, że burmistrz Feinstein zgodzi się na wszystko, co mogłoby pomóc w znalezieniu mordercy. Mam wrażenie, że ta sprawa coraz bardziej działa jej na nerwy, podobnie jak wyborcom. I przywraca złe wspomnienia – pani kapitan usiadła wreszcie na swoim fotelu. Z pewnym ciężarem, jakby szukała sobie oparcia, nie tylko dosłownego. Wiadomo że przed wyborami wszelkie afery są niczym woda na młyn dla jej opozycji, zwłaszcza w obliczu tego że po zabójstwie Milka burmistrz obiecała zwrócić szczególną uwagę na prawa i bezpieczeństwo kolorowych mniejszości swojego miasta… ale było też coś więcej. To Feinstein znalazła ciało Milka. A potem próbowała ogarnąć burdel, jaki z tego wyniknął. Na pewno nie chciała powtórki.  
-To mam nadzieję, że da mi pracować w spokoju – wyraził nadzieję James.  
-Wątpię, zależy jej na wynikach, a nie na twoim samopoczuciu – sprowadziła go na ziemię Pam, szukając po kieszeniach papierosów i zapalniczki.  
-To właśnie ostatnia sprawa. Od teraz nadzoruje cię nadinspektor Nero z agencji federalnej. Polecenie pani burmistrz – odpaliła spokojnie papierosa, przyglądając się Jamesowi. No tak, najgorsze zostawiła na koniec.  
-Chyba żartujesz..! Ten nadęty pajac ma mi od teraz stać nad głową i smyrać wąsem po karku? Z jakiej racji?!  
-Z takiej, że Feinstein chce mieć pewność, że między twoimi zabawami w podejrzanych miejscach znajdziesz czas na złapanie mordercy. Najlepiej na wczoraj. To nie była moja decyzja, też mam ochotę powiedzieć mu gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje uprawnienia. Ale swoją drogą, może przyda ci się odrobina kontroli – wypuściła idealnie okrągłe kółko dymu.  
-No kogoś tu chyba zdrowo pojebało! – James wstał gwałtownie, całkowicie zapominając o udawaniu skruszonego. Role nieco się odwróciły; tym razem to on niemal unosił się od wkurwienia, a Pam próbowała przeczekać ten atak. Krążył po jej gabinecie, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Przecież w ten sposób będzie się użerał z pacanem, zamiast skupić się na wykonywaniu roboty, którą ten miał mu niby pomóc przyspieszyć. Paranoja w czystej postaci.  
-Jak już się nakurwiłeś, to jest jeszcze coś – jego przełożona przerwała jego wewnętrzne użalanie się nad sobą – Mamy ciało numer trzy.  
-Co..? Kiedy niby?  
-Dostałam telefon jakieś pół godziny zanim do mnie przyszedłeś.  
-Nie mogłaś zacząć od tego? Chryste, muszę…  
-Na twoim miejscu tak bym się nie spieszyła. Nero już tam jest – Pam zrzuciła popiół do eleganckiej popielniczki – Zresztą, wiedziałam że jak ci powiem, to wylecisz stąd jak z procy, a nie chciałam żebyś wpadł na niego nieprzygotowany. Uznajmy, że tak było bezpieczniej.  
-Jeszcze jakieś dobre wieści? Mamy epidemię dżumy? A może leci na nas zbłąkana bomba atomowa? – James niechętnie wrócił na swoje krzesło. Pam nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. No kurwa, co jeszcze?  
-Tym razem prawie od razu wiemy, kim jest ofiara, bo miał przy sobie dokumenty. Stephen Hicks. Może kojarzysz jego ojca: Edward Hicks, właściciel kilku stoczni w mieście i firmy transportującej.  
-O w mordę.  
-A i owszem. Jak się domyślasz, rodzice dołożą wszelkich starań, żeby złapać mordercę ich jedynego dziecka, więc obecność nadinspektora jest więcej niż uzasadniona. Przynajmniej dla nich i pani burmistrz.   
-Słodki Jezu, dlaczego ja – jęknął James, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Szykował się istny cyrk. Na trzeźwo się przecież tego nie dało ugryźć.  
-Mogę próbować opędzać tego Nero ile się da, ale nie jak zrobisz coś głupiego, na przykład dasz mu w mordę, więc się pilnuj – przypomniała mu Pam. Po wytoczeniu tych zajebistych wieści, znowu powróciła do swojej profesjonalnej persony, najwyraźniej wylawszy swoje żale na Jamesa. Mimo całego kazania, kapitan wciąż była po jego stronie, przeciwdziałając jego głupocie na wszelkie sposoby. Było to na swój sposób pocieszające.  
-Chyba muszę chwilę ochłonąć, bo jak teraz go zobaczę, to różnie może być – warknął wreszcie – Właściwie… to mam coś do załatwienia. Jak wrócę, to jadę prosto na miejsce. Może do tego czasu nadinspektor zdąży wyzionąć ducha.  
-Nie liczyłabym na to. Tak z ciekawości, co to za sprawa? Albo raczej: czy będę musiała cię znowu z czegoś wyciągać?  
-Spokojnie, odwożę tylko tę młodą dziewczynę zabraną przedsiębiorczemu wujaszkowi do ośrodka dla młodzieży. Tam powinni się nią zająć. Mam nadzieję, w końcu ta kucharka stamtąd… Kurwa, chyba będę musiał często sprawdzać czy wszystko w porządku u Alice, ale nie mam gdzie indziej jej posłać.  
-Nie wiedziałam że taka dobra z ciebie opiekunka. Nie chciałbyś czasem popilnować moich dzieciaków? – Pam uśmiechnęła się szczerze po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy.  
-Jak są podobne do mamy to boże broń – odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
***  
-Widziałam, że mają tam całkiem niezłe boisko – Abby uparła się, żeby pojechać z Jamesem odwieźć Alice do ośrodka. Może też czuła się źle, oddając dziewczynę spod ich opieki, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że przynajmniej tymczasowo to było dla niej najlepsze miejsce. A przynajmniej tak było łatwo się wytłumaczyć, choć z drugiej strony co mieli zrobić? Adoptować dzieciaka? Bo przecież nie zostawić ją u Jerry’ego, który ostatnio leciał na rekord z dyżurami i przez większość czasu nie było go w domu? Alice mogłaby co najwyżej obejrzeć wszystkie możliwe atlasy anatomiczne, ale znając dzieciaki plus fakt że już raz blondynka postanowiła pójść na łatwiznę i rozwiązywać problemy ucieczką, pewnie mogłaby pójść gdzieś w pizdu. I pewnie wpakowałaby się w jakieś tarapaty. I wcale nie musiał to być ich morderca, możliwości było bez liku. Jak ktoś ma pecha, to i w dupie palec złamie… Najprościej byłoby sprowadzić tu ojca Alice, ale James nie był pewien co do tego gościa. Możliwe, że dziewczyna przesadzała, ale wcale nie musiała jej się dziać fizyczna krzywda, żeby jej stary był po prostu pajacem za bardzo zainteresowanym swoją nową starą. Na razie jednak wolał niczego nie zakładać, bo wyciągnięcie jakichkolwiek informacji z Alice szło jak po grudzie, więc trudno powiedzieć jak to naprawdę wyglądało.   
-Yhy. – odpowiedziała nieco nieobecnym głosem Alice. Od początku jazdy gapiła się tylko przez okno, kręcąc się na siedzeniu.  
-I salę gimnastyczną, więc jak uprawiałaś jakiś sport w szkole, to tam też będziesz mogła. Ja zawsze lubiłam koszykówkę, ale z jakiegoś powodu prawie zawsze graliśmy w zbijaka i teraz go nie znoszę. Przynajmniej na podwórku zawsze miałam z kim pograć – nie dała za wygraną Abby, ale Alice tylko wzruszyła ramionami.   
-Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, mnie też, uwierz mi– wtrącił się James – Ale masz lepszy pomysł gdzie się zatrzymać? Chętnie posłucham.  
-N-nie. – wydukała Alice. Abby posłała Jamesowi wkurzone spojrzenie.  
-I tak to tylko na czas, dopóki nie wrócisz do domu – dodał, patrząc przez ramię na tylne siedzenie, gdzie były dziewczyny. Alice oparła czoło o szybę drzwi, wyraźnie nie chcąc prowadzić tej rozmowy.  
-James, nie pomagasz – Abby pokręciła głową.  
-Przepraszam bardzo, że zamiast truć jej o tym kto w co grał w szkole, wolałbym wiedzieć jaki ma plan. – James skupił się ponownie na drodze. Może dlatego nie nadawał się do przebywania z bachorami, nie potrafił pierdolić takich głupot, walenie prosto z mostu oszczędzało dużo więcej nerwów.  
-A najlepiej żeby powiedziała, o co dokładnie chodzi z jej ojcem, bo bez tego pewnie znowu wpadnie na pomysł żeby uciec, a wiemy jak dobrze się to skończyło… Można spieprzać ile się chce, ale problemów to nie rozwiązuje.   
-James..!   
-H19 zgłoś się – rozbrzmiało z policyjnego radia. James z chęcią przerwał ten jednostronny dialog i podniósł mikrofon.  
-H19, zgłaszam się – mruknął.  
-Nadinspektor Nero pyta gdzie pan jest. Wzywaliśmy pana już godzinę temu – zaskrzeczało radio.  
-Wiem, za niedługo tam będę – James wcale nie wyczekiwał z utęsknieniem spotkania z tą łazęgą.  
-Pan nadinspektor nalega. Coraz trudniej utrzymywać rodzinę… i prasę od wchodzenia na miejsce zbrodni, a to publiczne miejsce. – dodał głos nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. No tak, już się tatałajstwo zleciało, a jakże.  
-Powiedziałem, już się zawijam. Niech Nero se weźmie na wstrzymanie, gość już bardziej martwy nie będzie. Pewnie i tak więcej dowiemy się, jak Jerry już zrobi autopsję. – jak na razie mieli same ciała i same strzępki innych dowodów.  
-Myślę, że jednak powinien pan to zobaczyć. Tym razem miejsce zbrodni bardziej przypomina… no, typowe miejsce zbrodni. W sensie że to tam prawdopodobnie go zabił. Jest pełno krwi i w ogóle. – no kurwa, ten geniusz po drugiej stronie mógł zacząć od tego, a nie że Nero przebiera nóżkami..!  
-Będę najszybciej jak się da – James odłożył mikrofon, dodając trochę gazu, żeby wyprzedzić tramwaj przed nimi.   
-Przykręcimy trochę tempo – powiedział, włączając syrenę. Nie żeby to dawało tyle ile by chciał w wąskich, stromych uliczkach, przecinanych torami tramwajowymi, ale zawsze coś.  
-Zamordowali kogoś..? – odezwała się nagle Alice, po raz pierwszy brzmiąc zainteresowana.  
-Spokojnie, w ośrodku będziesz… - Abby nachyliła się bliżej blondynki, ale chyba w połowie tego zdania zdała sobie sprawę, co się stało z Laną, która tam pracowała - …nie musisz się bać – skończyła koślawo.  
-Nie boję się – Alice wydawała się pewna swego – To dlatego pan Jerry ma te wszystkie fotografie prawda?  
-Jakie znowu fotografie? – spytała Abby z niepokojem.   
-No… innych zmarłych – blondynka spuściła wzrok, nagle zawstydzona.  
-Gdzieś ty je wygrzebała? I po co? – James musiał znowu spojrzeć do tyłu. Czy wszyscy gówniarze mają jakiś radar do wykrywania rzeczy, których nie powinni ruszać?  
-Znalazłam… Ja… no przyznaję, trochę przeglądałam jego rzeczy i trafiłam na nie w szufladzie. Były całkiem fajne. Przepraszam – skuliła się. Cóż, trudno winić Jerry’ego za to że nie trzymał tego gdzieś bardziej ukrytego. Niby po co, skoro normalnie żadnej dzieciarni w domu nie miał?  
-Jego powinnaś przeprosić, nie nas – James skręcił na skrzyżowaniu, na tyle gwałtownie, że dziewczyny nieco przesunęło na bok.  
-„Całkiem fajne”? – Abby popatrzyła zdziwiona na Alice, ale ta wyraźnie się zmieszała.  
-Jak się panu spieszy, to może pan jechać od razu do tego morderstwa. To żaden problem, naprawdę… Poczekałabym w samochodzie i patrzyła… znaczy czekała aż pan przyjdzie, oczywiście. – zaproponowała dziewczynka, kręcąc się na siedzeniu.  
-Nie ma takiej opcji. To nie miejsce dla dzieci – zabrzmiał poważnie James, przecinając ulicę po torach tramwajowych, przez co autem zatrząsnęło. Tego jeszcze im było trzeba, żeby po miejscu zbrodni łaziła im dziewczynka.  
-Alice, czy ty tak bardzo nie chcesz jechać do ośrodka, czy może… jesteś ciekawa tego co tam się stało? – zapytała ostrożnie Abby, przyglądając się blondynce.  
-Ja… no jestem trochę ciekawa. I naprawdę by mi to nie przeszkadzało, mój tata ma zakład pogrzebowy, więc widziałam już martwych ludzi – wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
-Odpowiedź wciąż brzmi nie. Jest różnica między zmarłymi spokojnie, a takim którego ktoś… no, komu zrobiono krzywdę. Nie ciągnijmy już tego tematu – James wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co tym razem za siekaninę urządził ten pojeb. Cokolwiek to było, nawet dorosłym sprawiłoby rozstrój żołądka.  
-Przepraszam. Wiem że to strasznie dziwne, nawet jeśli odkąd pamiętam chodziłam patrzeć jak tata pracuje.– Alice przyłożyła czoło do szyby drzwi, powracając do poprzedniego stanu obojętności.  
-Oj skarbie – Abby chwyciła jej rękę dla dodania otuchy – To nie takie znowu dziwne. Moi bracia jak byli mali, to zbierali wszelkie możliwe martwe żaby, szopy i inne… Ja tam nie byłam entuzjastką, ale to dlatego, że czasem mi je podrzucali do pokoju, więc wiesz – uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
-Ta, to nie żadna sensacja, właściwie to… Jak jedziesz pajacu, nie widzisz że policja?! – wrzasnął James, gdy jakiś stary dziad, pamiętający pewnie jeszcze poprzednie stulecie, prawie zajechał im drogę swoim równie wiekowym rzęchem. Kto takim zostawia prawo jazdy, przecież ledwo to na nogach lezie?  
-Serio..? – mruknęła z dezaprobatą Abby.  
-Przecież się spieszymy, nie? Zresztą mniejsza o to, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że na miejscu tego morderstwa na pewno będzie całe walne zgromadzenie gapiów. Ludzie mogą gadać, jak ich to obrzydza i w ogóle, a jak się stanie jakiś wypadek, to zawsze są dzikie tłumy żeby sobie popatrzeć. Po prostu nie wypada się przyznawać, ale dziwne to nie jest wcale. Co nie znaczy, że ktokolwiek powinien to oglądać, jeśli nie musi. Nie zabieram was tam, żeby nie było. – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze James. Młoda może i miała nietypowy krąg zainteresowań, ale które dziecko nie interesuje się pracą rodziców?   
-Ona uważała że to… nieodpowiednie, moja macocha znaczy… dlatego chciała mnie odesłać do tej szkoły. Zakład jest zaraz przy domu i wiedziała że nie ma siły, żebym się tam nie zakradała – wyznała wreszcie Alice.   
-A co na to twój tata? – zagaiła Abby.  
-Jemu to właściwie nigdy nie przeszkadzało, pokazywał mi różne rzeczy. Ale dla niej to było coś złego i przekonała go, że powinnam zainteresować się czymś innym, jak pływaniem albo koszykówką… W ogóle mnie nie słuchała, bo nienawidzę koszykówki. Bez urazy. – fuknęła Alice, krzyżując ręce na piersi i dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu. Nie było co się jej dziwić, nie dość że nagle do jej rodziny przypałętał się ktoś nowy, to jeszcze baba od razu zaczęła się rządzić. James wolał myśleć, że kobiecina miała dobre intencje, co nie zmieniało faktu, że w oczach przybranej córki była gestapowcem.  
-Spoko, rozumiem – Abby machnęła ręką na znak, że jej to nie przeszkadza - Powinnaś poprosić tatę żeby z nią porozmawiał. Może ona po prostu tego nie rozumie, w końcu to coś między tobą a tatą…  
-A może to jej ktoś w dzieciństwie podrzucał martwe żaby do pokoju – odezwał się James, skręcając. Abby bez skrupułów kopnęła w jego siedzenie. Chyba trauma po braciach nadal była silna.  
-No może – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie Alice na tę wizję – Ja… chyba nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Jak tylko zobaczyłam te papiery ze szkoły w Teksasie to spanikowałam i… no, dałam nogę.  
-Serio? Przecież to kompletnie… - zaczął James, ale Alice mu przerwała, zakrywając rękami głowę.  
-Idiotyczne, wiem. Nie mam pojęcia czemu uznałam że to dobry pomysł. Może dlatego, że Tim, znaczy się wujek mojej koleżanki, zawsze wydawał mi się całkiem spoko… Naprawdę pracował przy filmach i przynosił nam jakieś plakaty albo inne fajne rzeczy. Mam nawet ząb modelu rekina ze „Szczęk” – oznajmiła z dumą, po czym zreflektowała się – Ale teraz już go chyba nie chcę.  
-No, koleżanko – Abby objęła ramieniem blondynkę – To teraz musisz pogadać z nimi na serio, bo tak dalej być nie może. Możecie albo czegoś się nauczyć albo wiecznie się tak ganiać, a to przecież bez sensu.  
-A co jeśli i tak mnie gdzieś wyślą..?  
-Szczerze, chyba już się nauczyli że to kiepski pomysł, bo i tak stamtąd zwiejesz, a do Guantanamo to na szczęście jeszcze długa droga – stwierdził James, zarabiając kolejnego kopa w siedzenie. No co, sama prawda.  
-Jakbyś jednak potrzebowała pomocy, to masz tu mój telefon i adres – Abby naskrobała coś na kartce ze swojego notatnika i wyrwała ją, by podać Alice – Jakby mnie nie było, to będzie mój chłopak, a jak jego nie będzie to masz tu też telefon do mojej sąsiadki, pani Wellbourne. Tylko ostrzegam, ma całą watahę kotów w domu, prawie zawsze na jakiegoś jej nadepnę.  
-No dobra, jak wysiądziecie tutaj, to macie już w sumie blisko, a ja skręcę tam, żeby załatwiać swoje sprawy – James zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu, wciąż migając policyjnymi światłami, więc przechodnie gapili się w ich stronę. Dzieciaki pokazywały sobie jego wóz, podbiegając bliżej.  
-Jasne, dzięki James – Abby wygramoliła się z auta, a za nią Alice.   
-Proszę przeprosić ode mnie pana Jerry’ego – blondynka nachyliła się jeszcze w stronę samochodu, spuszczając głowę.  
-Spokojnie, na pewno nie jest zły. Znając go, pewnie by ci to wszystko wytłumaczył na schematach i rysunkach jakbyś tylko zapytała… mnie też próbował, ale nie do końca ogarniam.  
-Dziękuję – kiwnęła głową blondynka.  
-A, jakbyś tam chciała sobie załatwić dodatkowy deser, to gadaj z takim chudym rudzielcem – rzucił na pożegnanie, a potem skręcił kierownicą i odjechał. Przecież pan nadinspektor nie mógł czekać.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

-No patrzcie kto się zjawił, już myślałem że trzeba będzie wysyłać specjalne zaproszenie..! – nadinspektor Nero rozłożył teatralnie ręce, obracając się i rzucając wzrokiem po wszystkich obecnych. Już się kurwa dobrze zapowiadało. Parking na który wchodził nie był duży, ale teraz łaziło to mnóstwo ludzi. James ledwo przecisnął się przez masę wkurwiających pismaków i przechodniów. Nawet nie słuchał ich pierdolenia, tylko od czasu do czasu mruknął „bez komentarza”. Gdyby ktoś go teraz spytał o cokolwiek, pewnie odpowiedziałby to samo.   
-Przejść chyba muszę nie? Odsunąć mi się, nie mam czasu..! – sprzedał parę łokci na prawo i lewo, bo pajace niemal włazili mu do dupy, jeden prawie wybił mu oko jakimś pierdolonym mikrofonem, więc wyszarpał go i odrzucił gdzieś w pizdu. Trudno, najwyżej łajza złoży sobie jakąś skargę, miał to w poważaniu. Już nawet w tej pornobudzie tak go nie zmacali…  
-Chodź James, tu już i tak jest wystarczający burdel – Dale przeprowadził go przez policyjną taśmę do miejsca zbrodni. Też nie wyglądał na zachwyconego obecnością pana ważnego.   
-Bardzo jest źle..? – zdecydował się zapytać Dale’a.  
-Szkoda strzępić ryja – grubasek machnął jedynie ręką – Gość robi zwyczajną szopkę odkąd się zjawił.  
-A co z zamordowanym? Podobno tym razem coś przy sobie miał.  
-Już go prawie zbierają, zdążyłeś w ostatniej chwili. Ale istotnie, ubrany jest, dokumenty też były - Gdy technicy zrobili trochę miejsca, oczom Jamesa ukazało się ciało młodego chłopaka, leżące na brzuchu na środku parkingu, z jedną ręką podwiniętą pod siebie. Był ubrany, i owszem, ale na plecach ktoś położył mu dużej wielkości kamień, przez co wyglądał jak dziwaczna ofiara meteorytu. Od ciała odchodziły wyraźne ślady krwi, pewnie od tego że został tam zaciągnięty. James podążył wzrokiem ich śladem, by zauważyć krwawą jatkę na miejscu parkingowym z tyłu parkingu i inne ślady ciągnięcia, od większej plamy krwi bliżej wejścia. On chciał tym gościem coś wymalować czy ki chuj?  
-Mamy jakiś świadków? Cokolwiek?  
-Przyjaciele widzieli go po raz ostatni wczoraj wieczorem, jak wychodzili z Błękitnej Ostrygi, podobno miał tutaj zaparkowane auto i poszedł sam – Dale kiwnął głową w stronę wściekle czerwonego kabrioletu.   
-Ładny wózek. Chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć ile kosztował – James podszedł do samochodu, ale w jego bezpośrednim pobliżu nie było niczego ciekawego. Na aucie nie było ani jednej rysy, ktoś tu chyba miał hopla na jego punkcie…  
-Więcej niż my zarabiamy przez parę lat, to na pewno – mruknął Dale z przekąsem – Parkingowy ochroniarz mówił, że usłyszał jakieś zamieszanie i znalazł ciało. Widział jeszcze jak ktoś odjeżdża stąd z piskiem opon, ale nie potrafił podać szczegółów.  
-Chryste, koleś zdążył zaatakować tego chłopaka, przeciągnąć go przez cały parking i jeszcze przytachać tu wielki kamulec, a ten ochroniarz dopiero się zorientował że coś jest nie tak? On jest głuchy czy ślepy?  
-Właściwie jedno i drugie. Ma na karku ponad osiemdziesiątkę i dorabia sobie do emerytury. Cud że w ogóle coś zauważył.  
-Rozumiem że nie dałby rady powiedzieć czy to odjeżdżające auto to mógł być biały dostawczak..? – James westchnął ciężko. Nie ma to jak zatrudniać staruszków po kosztach. Może i dobrze, że nie dziadek nie zorientował się wcześniej, bo pewnie zszedłby na zawał i mieliby teraz dwa trupy. Dale wzruszył jedynie ramionami.  
-Możesz go spróbować spytać, ale nie wróżę sukcesu. Było ciemno, a tu nie ma działających latarni.  
-Kurwa oczywiście. Dobra, idę to ogarnąć – James nie mógł odwlekać podejścia do nadpajaca w nieskończoność.  
-Powodzenia. – Dale poklepał Jamesa po plecach, chyba dla otuchy. James niechętnie udał się w stronę ciała, gdzie stała grupa techników, fotografów i, a jakże, Nero.  
-Inspektorze, rozumiem że zatrzymały pana ważne sprawy – głos Nero wyraźnie sugerował sarkazm – Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu nie mamy postępów w śledztwie… Ale to od teraz się zmieni, zapewniam. Jak pan wie, działam na zlecenie…  
-Wiem – przerwał mu James, olewając dziada i szukając wzrokiem Jerry’ego. Rudzielec wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż zwykle, pytanie czy to z nadmiaru roboty, czy z konieczności użerania się z nadinspektorstwem.  
-Co tu mamy? – spytał, podchodząc do ciała.  
-Mamy kolejną ofiarę, panie Callahan – odpowiedział Nero niepytany, zanim Jerry zdołał otworzyć usta – Stephen Hicks, zapewne kojarzy pan nazwisko.  
-Ta, słyszałem. Jerry, możesz..? – James postanowił na razie ignorować pajaca. Może jak przestanie zwracać na niego uwagę, to sobie pójdzie, choć szanse na to były marne.  
-Wreszcie jest więcej dowodów do zbierania, bo ewidentnie został zabity tutaj – doktorek poprawił okulary, wskazując na plamy krwi – Ma poderżnięte gardło i ogólnie liczne ślady na szyi, więc powiedziałbym że został zaatakowany przy wejściu, potem przeciągnięty na tyły i na końcu tutaj.  
-A to co..? – James przykucnął przy ciele, by przyjrzeć się papierkom porozrzucanym w kałuży krwi. Z bliska przekonał się, że były to banknoty. Śmierć na bogato…  
-Pieniądze należały najprawdopodobniej do ofiary, bo kawałek obok leżał jego portfel razem ze wszystkimi dokumentami – Jerry pokazał palcem na skórzany obiekt, oznaczony odpowiednim numerkiem policyjnym.  
-To wszystko już zdążyliśmy obejrzeć wszerz i wzdłuż zanim pan inspektor raczył przyjść, standardowo już powinniśmy iść dalej… W końcu dla rozkładu zwłok każda godzina jest cenna, czyż nie tak doktorze..? – zwrócił się do rudzielca.  
-No… eee, właściwie tak – potwierdził wyraźnie zmieszany Jerry, patrząc przepraszająco na Jamesa.  
-A zatem czas go wreszcie odwrócić i zabrać do kostnicy –Nero wydawał się niemal nie wyrabiać na zakrętach, byle jak najszybciej pokazać że rozwiązuje sprawę. Okręcił się ponownie, już szukając sobie murzynów do roboty, zanim jeszcze James zdążył się podnieść.  
-No panowie, trzeba go odwrócić..! Ruchy, nie mamy całego dnia..! – klasnął w dłonie, przywołując techników. Halo, kto prowadził to jebane śledztwo? Chłopaki popatrzyli na Nero jak na zdechłego szczura którym był, ale najwyraźniej chcieli już tylko zrobić co mają zrobić i mieć z nim spokój, bo wypełnili polecenie. Jeden odsunął kamień, a dwójka innych odwróciła ciało twarzą do góry. Stephen musiał być uważany za przystojniaczka za życia, ubrany w oczojebne ciuchy i z hipisowską fryzurą.  
-No proszę..! – nadinspektor nachylił się nieco nad ciałem, poprawiając okulary. Lewej ręce zmarłego brakowało trzech palców, a nadgarstek był nacięty w połowie. Jerry przykucnął i chciał dotknąć okaleczonej dłoni, ale Nero postukał go w ramię, chrząkając znacząco.  
-Ekhem, najpierw dokumentacja zdjęciowa. Jeśli mamy coś robić, to musimy to robić porządnie – powiedział tonem sugerującym że nikt tutaj się na niczym nie zna i ogółem że otaczają go idioci.   
-Byłoby prościej, jakbyśmy mogli po prostu pracować – warknął James, coraz bliżej punktu w którym byłby gotów zawieść Pam i dać mądrali w mordę.  
-Ależ oczywiście, tylko że jak na razie nic z tej pracy nie wynikło, nieprawdaż..? – nadinspektor posłał Jamesowi firmowy uśmiech bez cienia szczerości. W tym czasie fotografowie zdążyli już zacząć pstrykać fotki i błysnęły flesze, odbijając się w wyszczerzonej gębie Nero.  
-Zapewniam, że nie siedzieliśmy tylko na tyłkach – wycedził James przez zęby, na wszelki wypadek wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Nie miał ochoty opowiadać o tym, co do tej pory wyrabiał, raz że pewnie nie mieściło się to w procedurach, które tak czcił Nero, a dwa, że pajac miał rację: gówno jak na razie mieli.  
-Z pewnością, ale sam pan rozumie… nadal giną ludzie, a na to nie możemy pozwolić. Jestem tutaj wyłącznie po to, aby upewnić się, że złapiemy osobę lub osoby za to odpowiedzialne. I że zrobimy to możliwie szybko i sprawnie – nadinspektor spojrzał niecierpliwie na zegarek, a potem na zmarłego.  
-Poproszę jeszcze zbliżenie na szyję, dobrze? I na te zadrapania na rękach i kolanach– Jerry zwrócił się do fotografów, okrążających ciało ze wszystkich stron.  
-Mamy już wszystko doktorze? – niecierpliwił się Nero. Ten geniusz chciał mieć załatwione wszystko zgodnie z procedurami, ale w rekordowym czasie, choć jak dla Jamesa jedno z drugim się wzajemnie wykluczało.  
-Właściwie tak, dopiero po sekcji będzie można…  
-Świetnie, zatem widzimy się w kostnicy. Mam tu jeszcze sporo spraw do załatwienia… Na pewno panowie to rozumieją – ważniaczek nie omieszkał wrzucić przytyku dla Jamesa, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, przywołując gwizdnięciem Dale’a by jeszcze mu truć dupę.  
-Kutas – mruknął za nim James.   
-Kutas do kwadratu – potwierdził któryś z fotografów – Nawet się jebanemu rodzaj filmu nie podobał, a co ja poradzę, że innego nam nie dają..?  
-Nie przejmujcie się, i tak widzę na nich to co trzeba – pocieszył go Jerry, mimo wszystko obracając jeszcze szyję zamordowanego. Gdy uznał, że nic więcej tutaj nie zrobi, wstał i zdjął rękawiczki.  
-Chyba wszyscy już dawno przestali się nim przejmować – James rozejrzał się jeszcze wokół. Błękitna Ostryga była ledwo za rogiem, więc gość nie zaszedł daleko. Skurwysyn który go załatwił, musiał już tu na niego czekać, ale albo coś zjebał, albo wystraszył go najczujniejszy strażnik teksasu. Wciąż jednak znalazł czas żeby odciąć palce i bawić się w Syzyfa, więc równie dobrze mógł wsadzić Stephena do swojej furgonetki i podrzucić w inne miejsce, jak dotychczas.  
-Ech, pewnie tak – przyznał Jerry, przecierając oczy i z trudem powstrzymując ziewnięcie.  
-Spałeś ty coś w ogóle? Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez nasze wbicie z buta z Alice… Wybacz porównanie, ale wyglądasz niewiele lepiej od tego truposza – James pokręcił głową.  
-Dzięki… - Jerry mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął, odchodząc od zwłok i pozwalając technikom je zabrać – I to nie przez was ani przez Alice, to naprawdę spokojna dziewczynka, wystarczyło dać jej atlas anatomiczny i była zadowolona.   
-Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi…   
-Właściwie przypomina mi siebie w jej wieku… No co?  
-Nie mów że też uciekłeś i ktoś chciał z ciebie zrobić gwiazdę porno – James wygrzebał z kieszeni papierosa, przyglądając się jak dwóch techników niezgrabnie pakuje zakrwawiony głaz do worka. W magazynie dowodowym się ucieszą, nie ma co…  
-Aż tak to nie, bardziej chodziło mi o to, że była faktycznie zainteresowana anatomią – doktorek zaśmiał się i ponownie przetarł oczy - Zresztą moja matka by mnie chyba zabiła.  
-A Alice nie zasypała cię jakimiś… nietypowymi pytaniami? – James mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie jak rudzielec chętnie daje sobie wejść na głowę, będąc w swoim żywiole.  
-No… zapytała mnie czy widuję w pracy dużo zmarłych ludzi i tym podobne, dlatego podstawiłem jej pod nos ten atlas, ale wiesz, wydawała się po prostu ciekawa, jak wszystkie dzieciaki . Nie przeszkadzało mi to– Jerry wzruszył ramionami.  
-Trafił swój na swego – James zapalił, wypuszczając kłębek dymu z ust -Dobra, widzimy się w kostnicy, chcę tu jeszcze się trochę porozglądać. I może pogadać z tym dziadkiem.  
-Aż tak nie masz ochoty widzieć znowu nadinspektora..? – doktorek okazał się być dość domyślny.  
-Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Ale nie martw się, nie zostawię cię na jego pastwę.  
***  
-Jużem wszystko mówił przeca..! – dziadek siedzący w budce wydawał się roztrzęsiony. I miał pingle jak denka od butelek, noż kurwa mać. Równie dobrze mogli mieć za świadka kreta z kataraktą.   
-Wiem, ale chciałem tylko o coś spytać… Podobno widział pan odjeżdżający samochód. Czy to mogła być furgonetka? – James obszedł cały parking i nie znalazł nic ciekawego, więc ten stary pryk był jego jedyną nadzieją. Śladów opon było to oczywiście od chuja i jeszcze więcej, więc chłopakom zajmie trochę czasu zanim znajdą takie pasujące od tych znalezionych w parku, a i to nie przybliży ich zbytnio do znalezienia właściciela wozu.  
-Łooo panie, ciemnica taka, żem tylko usłyszał takie łubudu, pierdut, jebut..! – staruszek zaczął machać rękami, obrazując te jakże precyzyjne onomatopeje -No to żem wyszedł zobaczyć, czy to nie jakieś narkomany albo inne hipisy… Bo tu się takie kręco, wie pan, tyle się teraz tego narobiło… Wiesz pan, że tu zaraz obok się te ciepłe dewianty spotykajo? Żeby tak chłop z chłopem…  
-Jestem zainteresowany wyłącznie tą częścią kończącą się na „jebut”. Może pan rozwinąć? To sprawcę morderstwa pan usłyszał? – przerwał mu monolog James.  
-Aaa, właściwie to nie, to tylko któryś z tych hipisów grzebał we śmietniku, bo te narkomany czasem tak robio, no i chyba se go przewrócił albo co, bo było takie łubudu…  
-Czyli widział pan kogoś jeszcze? – James nadstawił uszy. Każdy inny świadek był na wagę złota. O ile to nie był po prostu jakiś kot czy inny szop, którego sokole oko uznał za człowieka.  
-No… chyba tak, jak żem wyszedł to już ten automobil pojechoł jakby się paliło albo co… ino żem kurz spod opon widział. A potem ten hipis wypadł ze śmietnika i jak wziął nogi za pas, to też ino się kurzyło. Skąd się to tatałajstwo biere, za moich czasów to…  
-Co było potem?   
-Potem to żem łobaczył tego tam – wskazał na miejsce gdzie jeszcze niedawno było ciało – Żem myślał że jaki napity albo znakrotyzowany, albo że kum tego ze śmietnika, ale ten kamulec… no i panie, krwi jak przy świniobiciu..! Ale łoni tam różne dziwactwa w tym barze robio, no to… To żem zadzwonił do szefa, żeby se nie myślał że ja tu nie wiem co się wyprawia…  
-A ten… hipis? Dokąd pobiegł?  
-A chyba… bo się tak kręcił w kółko, jakby go kto nakręcił, a potem to chyba tam – dziadek wskazał w górę Diamond street. Lepsze to niż nic.  
-Skąd zwykle ci hipisi i narkomani przychodzą?  
-A kręco się to tu i tam… Pewnikiem będzie że z tych domów do rozwalenia, bo zamiast to wziąć i zwalić…  
-Jasne, rozumiem. Dziękuję panu bardzo – James skinął głową ochroniarzowi i ruszył do swojego wozu.  
-I aresztujecie tych dewiantów? Bo to muszo być oni, nie? Strach po ulicach łazić… - zawołał jeszcze za nim dziadek.  
-Zobaczymy – rzucił tylko James.  
***  
-A zatem przypuszcza pan czy jest pewien, doktorze..? To duża różnica – już od progu James słyszał pierdolenie wąsatego. Rozważał wytłumaczenie się tym, że pojechał zbadać trop rzucony przez dziadka, ale po pierwsze nie był pewien co właściwie ten ślepy kret widział, ani kogo szukać, zresztą od nocy morderstwa minęło już parę godzin, więc ten potencjalny nurek śmietnikowy mógł być gdziekolwiek… a po drugie nie chciał zostawiać Jerry’ego z tą łajzą i już wiedział że miał rację. Ograniczył się jedynie do pojechania okrężną drogą, żeby zobaczyć gdzie w okolicy były jakieś opuszczone domy do rozbiórki, ale musiałby przeszukać każdy z nich, więc na bank zeszłaby mu na tym reszta dnia, nie żeby nie wolał tego od spotkania z Nero… ale musiał się z nim użerać tak czy inaczej, więc co za różnica. James wszedł na salę sekcyjną, gdzie Jerry i jeden z techników wyglądali na zrezygnowanych, natomiast Nero brylował jak na salonach. Ciało Stephena leżało rozebrane na stole z nacięciem przez tułów, czyli chłopaki zdecydowanie nie próżnowali. Pewnie Nero stał nad nimi z biczem, żądając wyników.  
-No… nigdy nie można wykluczyć wszystkich czynników w ustaleniu które rany zostały zadane pierwsze, ale… - spróbował wyjaśnić Jerry, ale nie było mu to dane.  
-Ława przysięgłych będzie potrzebować konkretnych, jednoznacznych dowodów. Mam nadzieję że gdy dojdzie do rozprawy, będzie pan bardziej zdecydowany – Nero obszedł stół, przyglądając się zwłokom niczym krążący sęp.  
-Bardziej martwiłbym się tym, żeby do tej rozprawy doprowadzić – James stanął obok technika, który właśnie zabierał się do rozcinania klatki piersiowej zmarłego za pomocą czegoś co przypominał nożyce ogrodowe.   
-Widzę, że ma pan ciekawe poczucie czasu, inspektorze. Ja w każdym razie jestem pewien, że do niej dojdzie. Dzięki dzisiejszej wiedzy wszystko jest możliwe, trzeba ją tylko dobrze wykorzystać – zapewnił nadinspektor, odchodząc na bok, żeby zabrać jakieś papiery ze stolika. Jerry tylko odetchnął ciężko, wyraźnie mając już dość.  
-Pizdereusz – mruknął James, biorąc sobie rękawiczki – Mamy coś ciekawego Jerry?  
-Właściwie sam sposób morderstwa jest stosunkowo podobny do poprzednich dwóch, też ma ślady duszenia jakimś sznurem, choć trudno to zauważyć przez te wszystkie rany kłute na szyi, znowu zadane tym samym typem narzędzia, i ostatecznie to te kilka najgłębszych było przyczyną śmierci – wyjaśnił rudzielec, przekrzykując warkot piły i wskazując na siekaninę jaką była szyja zmarłego. Że doktorek w ogóle rozróżniał które są jakie…  
-Ale tym razem wyraźnie widać, że ofiara się broniła… Ma pełno mniejszych nacięć na rękach i głowie, a także otarcia i siniaki, świadczące że walczył z oprawcą i…  
-I to się zgadza z rozmieszczeniem krwi na miejscu zbrodni – Nero zaprezentował fotografie Jamesowi (na bank truł dupę wszystkim wokół, żeby od razu je wywołać), jakby tłumaczył coś wyjątkowo głupiemu gówniakowi - Zaatakowany na przodzie parkingu, potem wynikła szarpanina i morderca przeciągnął go umierającego na tyły, tam okaleczył i na koniec wystawił ciało na środek, by przekazać wszystkim swoją skrzywioną wizję krucjaty.  
-Krucjatą bym tego nie nazwał, raczej teksańską masakrą piłą mechaniczną – James podszedł by zabrać pajacowi zdjęcia, ale Nero niby przypadkiem przełożył je pod spód pliku dokumentów i wyciągnął inne. Czy ta łajza przyszła do kostnicy z całą dokumentacją tylko po to, żeby wypunktować im jacy z nich debile?  
-Och nie, w tym szaleństwie jest metoda, przynajmniej według sprawcy… Wyraźnie chce atencji, żeby całe miasto mówiło o nim i poczuć się jak bóg w którego się bawi. Każda zbrodnia to jego boska kara dla grzeszników… Tak, czytałem akta sprawy. Mieliśmy już żądzę, obżarstwo, a teraz to – nadinspektor podniósł faks z odbitką jakiejś kartki, która jak James strzelał, była kolejnym dziwnym grypsem. Tym razem James zdołał przejąć trzymany przez mendę papierek, choć prawdopodobnie i tak by mu go oddał.  
-„IV  
Owi ziemskimi blaskami zniewoleni  
Za ich sprawą przywiązani do ziemi  
Gromada szkaradna przeciw sobie rusza  
Za grzech Chciwości ryk Plutona ich ogłusza” – przeczytał, krzywiąc się. Nadal ta cała pojebana maskarada nie miała dla niego za grosz sensu.  
-Razem z listem przysłano kawałek ciała do redakcji Daily, podobnie jak w poprzednich przypadkach. W tym był to palec –nadinspektor wskazał na woreczek leżący w pojemniku z lodem – Tylko jeden, choć ofierze odcięto trzy, ale zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi. Psychopaci bardzo często zostawiają sobie trofea.  
-To na pewno jego palec..? – James spytał Jerry’ego, choć był właściwie pewien odpowiedzi. Poprzednie krwawe załączniki okazały się pasować do ciał. Zanim doktorek zdołał otworzyć usta, Nero już zaczął nawijać, niepytany.  
-Owszem, udało nam się go dopasować po odciskach, więc opinia doktora nie była nam właściwie potrzebna. Co ciekawe, odciski młodego pana Hicksa znajdowały się już w naszej bazie danych. Zresztą nie tylko jego. Innych zamordowanych także.  
-Zaraz, wszystkich? – James był w stanie uwierzyć, że Ernesto mógł gdzieś zostać zatrzymany, choćby tylko za to że był w jakimś barze albo na ulicy, bogaty gówniarz taki jak Stephen przekroczył w swojej zajebistej furze prędkość w zabudowanym, ale Lana..? Przez pomaganie tym dzieciakom spoza ośrodka? Albo coś totalnie z dupy, jak siadanie z przodu autobusu, zamiast na tyłach jak wszyscy czarni w latach sześćdziesiątych…  
-A owszem, wydawało mi się że to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy które oficer prowadzący robi: sprawdza kartotekę zmarłego… - no pewnie, najprościej się przypierdolić… James musiał jednak przyznać, że pan co zawsze ma rację miał (trochę) rację. Przy tej sprawie coraz bardziej widoczny był problem z tym, że chciał robić wszystko sam, co najwyżej korzystając z paru przysług tu i tam, plus oczywiście lekkiego nadużywania dobroci Jerry’ego… Ale no kurwa, nie da się chyba rządzić temu ważniakowi?  
-Co takiego niby zrobiła Lana Perkins? I ten cały Hicks? – warknął. Nero wystudiowanym ruchem wyjął dwie teczki, otworzył je i zaczął czytać:  
-Pani Perkins uczestniczyła w kilku protestach pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych i na początku siedemdziesiątych, głównie przeciwko segregacji, ale to co ma znaczenie dla nas, to fakt, że uczestniczyła w zamieszkach z w nocy z 21 na 22 maja, podobnie jak pan Hicks. Na pewno pan to pamięta. – podkreślił Nero z dumą w głosie. James wpakował dłonie do kieszeni, żeby ukryć że zaciska pięści. Niechętnie powracał myślami do pieprzonego cyrku, jaki się rozpętał po ogłoszeniu tego idiotycznie niskiego wyroku dla zabójcy Milka. Ernesto mógł równie dobrze w nim uczestniczyć, ale nie dać się aresztować.  
-Sugeruje pan, że to wszystko sprawa polityczna?   
-Ależ oczywiście, w końcu jesteśmy w trakcie kampanii wyborczej, więc z całą pewnością jest to jeden z motywów, ale nie jedyny. Psychopatów napędza wiele aspektów, które czasem mogą wydawać się nam, zdrowym osobom wręcz sprzeczne – facet wydawał się coraz bardziej pogrążony we własnych teoriach. I z tym nazywaniem siebie „zdrowym” na umyśle to według Jamesa przesadził…  
-Oczywiście morderca używa mnóstwa symbolizmu dla podkreślenia swojego planu… Żadna z ofiar nie była przypadkowa, co znaczy że musiał je znać. A to z kolei zawęża nam krąg podejrzanych. Jeśli tylko dobrze zrozumiemy jego motywy, łatwo wytypujemy kim może być. – podkreślił Nero tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
-Motyw jest taki, że gość jest pierdolnięty – stwierdził James – Ale jednocześnie dobrze przygotowany. Zgadzam się, że dokładnie wybiera kogo zabije, ale co niby chce osiągnąć? Bo na razie pokazuje że nienawidzi protestujących osób, gejów i osób które im pomagają… Co wcale nie jest takie niespotykane, więc nie wiem jak ma to pomóc, a poza tym nie ma sensu.  
-Ależ ma sens dla sprawcy i my musimy ten sens znaleźć. Mam pewne przypuszczenia przy tworzeniu profilu psychologicznego kogoś takiego– Nero znowu zaczął grzebać w papierach, jakby zupełnie zapominając o sekcji dziejącej się zaraz obok. James odwrócił się do Jerry’ego, który odzywał się co najwyżej półgłosem do technika, pewnie żeby im nie przeszkadzać, choć technicznie rzecz biorąc to oni przyszli do niego, nie ma odwrót.  
-Gratuluję, ale ja przyszedłem tu na sekcję, żeby pomóc swoim przypuszczeniom – inspektor wrócił do stołu sekcyjnego, czując się jak debil. Dobra, może i jak na razie dawał dupy na całej linii i ni cholery nie znał się na włażeniu do łba jakimś pojebom, ale to nie znaczyło że nie da sobie rady.  
-Chętnie posłucham – Nero uśmiechnął się, jak zwykle parszywie.  
-Jeszcze coś ciekawego Jerry? – zignorował pajaca, patrząc jak rudzielec z technikiem ważą poszczególne organy, trochę jak w mięsnym.  
-Właściwie zastanawia mnie tylko to, że nigdzie na ciele nie miał wypisanego tego samego skrótu co poprzednie ciała, a zamiast tego… – zaczął, wyjmując ostrożnie wątrobę, ale oczywiście nie było mu dane dokończyć zdania.  
-Zamiast tego napis CNT VII został wykonany krwią na kamieniu, którym był przygnieciony. Prawdopodobnie ponieważ nie zdążył wykonać całego swojego rytuału, bo wystraszył go ochroniarz albo osoba która według niego grzebała w śmietniku… choć mam wątpliwości co do jego zeznań, głownie dlatego, że najpierw zadzwonił do swojego szefa, a ten zwlekał z zawiadomieniem policji aż do rana.– palant oczywiście wiedział już wszystko.  
-Chwila, chyba pytałem jego, prawda? – James odwinął się, czując się coraz bardziej poirytowany – A ten stary dziadyga po prostu bał się że straci robotę, jego szef pewnie musiał mieć już coś za uszami, ale nie wyrzucałbym jego zeznań tak całkiem w pizdu..!  
-Proszę się nie denerwować, rozumiem że woli pan rozmawiać z kolegą, ale według mnie musimy jak najszybciej skojarzyć fakty, a doktor Simmons ma nieco tendencję do rozwlekania się. Żałuję że profesor Shepherd jest na urlopie i nie może nam pomóc… - Nero wzruszył ramionami, łypiąc spode łba na Jerry’ego.  
-Masz pan jakiś problem..?  
-James, daj spokój – poprosił rudzielec, wyraźnie zawstydzony całą sytuacją i skupiający się na całkowicie na przyglądaniu się wątrobie, jakby ta miała mu wyznać wszystkie sekrety. James wyburczał tylko pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale w zamierzeniu obraźliwego.  
-Zapewniam, że mamy wspólnego wroga, inspektorze Callahan - Nero podkreślił stopień Jamesa, jakby chciał powiedzieć że ma uważać z kim tańczy – A wróg ten ma specyficzne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa mogę powiedzieć, że osoba taka zapewne doznała w przeszłości czegoś, co dla niej było nieuczciwe i teraz zamierza dojść swoich racji. Miała konflikt z prawem, coś związanego z protestem w maju. Może nie zgadzała się z jego ideą? Może uważa homoseksualistów za grzeszników, wynaturzenie, którego nie powinno się tolerować? Może była krzywdzona przez jakiegoś w dzieciństwie, albo pochodzić z bardzo religijnego domu i nie radzić sobie ze swoją własną seksualnością…  
-Jezu Chryste, skąd pan to wziął..? – na usta Jamesa ponownie cisnęło się określenie „z dupy”. Morze to jest głębokie i szerokie… jak dupa -To same przypuszczenia, żadnych faktów..!  
-To lata doświadczenia w profilowaniu sprawców, panie Callahan – tym razem Nero porzucił całkowicie stopień Jamesa, pokazując jak bardzo taki podrzędny gliniarz nie ma startu do jego zajebistego ego – Kiedy więc pan będzie tracił czas na badanie burdeli , albo szukanie nieistniejących osób widzianych przez półślepego staruszka, ja będę zawężać krąg podejrzanych aż natrafię na właściwą osobę. A teraz przepraszam, ale państwo Hicks czekają na wieści o tym, jakie robimy postępy w znalezieniu mordercy ich syna, więc pozwolą panowie że się tym zajmę…  
-Ale… tak myślę, że chyba ja powinienem z nimi też porozmawiać, to znaczy kiedy sekcja dobiegnie końca, żeby im wszystko wytłumaczyć i żeby mogli godnie pożegnać… - odważył się wtrącić Jerry, ale król wszystkich pajaców był oczywiście ponad to. James wręcz się dziwił, że doktorek nawet próbował przebić się przez ten zakuty łeb.  
-To nie będzie konieczne, doktorze – Nero machnął ręką, zaczynając zbierać swoją tonę papierologii – Są teraz pogrążeni w żałobie i wściekli, co jest absolutnie zrozumiałe i potrzebują precyzyjnie skrojonych odpowiedzi, żeby sobie z tym poradzić… Obawiam się, że w tym stanie mogliby się zwyczajnie zagubić w pańskich… wykładach. Proszę zrozumieć, że to dla ich dobra.  
-Prawdziwy człowiek renesansu, rozumiem że poza karierą w policji, psychologii i socjologii miał pan jeszcze czas na trzaśnięcie medycyny..? – syknął James, stając za Nero, mimo nieśmiałego protestu Jerry’ego. Skoro byli mu tak niepotrzebni, to na chuja w ogóle z nimi rozmawiał? Pewnie w jego opinii marnowali mu tylko tlen. Nadinspektor spokojnie skończył pakowanie dokumentów do dużej skórzanej teczki i dopiero łaskawie się odwrócił.  
-Inspektorze, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że potrafię wszystko, zostawiam to specjalistom, samemu jedynie koordynując ich działania… Panu też radzę się tego nauczyć – z tymi słowami Nero poprawił swoje okulary i zostawił ich stojących jak te widły w gnoju.  
***  
-Słyszałeś chuja? „Nie twierdzę, że potrafię wszystko, ale już wiem że w dzieciństwie morderca stracił szczeniaczka, mamusia go nie kochała, a wikary w szkółce niedzielnej znalazł mu nowe zastosowanie do klękania przed konfesjonałem…” No błagam! – James złapał się za głowę jedną ręką, drugą prowadząc samochód. Siedzący obok Jerry westchnął jedynie, patrząc gdzieś w dal. James uparł się, żeby odwieźć doktorka, bo nie wierzył już że ten nie zamierzał zamieszkać w tej cholernej kostnicy, przynajmniej do czasu rozwiązania sprawy. Jak na razie jazda sprowadzała się do ciągłego marudzenia Jamesa na wszystkowiedzącego Nero, podczas gdy Jerry był jeszcze cichszy niż zazwyczaj. James ze złością ominął rowerzystę, skręcając w wąską uliczkę. Cokolwiek by nie usłyszał, musiał przynajmniej spróbować zobaczyć dokąd prowadzi trop starego ochroniarza, więc uzgodnił z rudzielcem, że pojadą trasą uwzględniającą ulice przy Ostrydze z opuszczonymi budynkami. James miał wrażenie że jeszcze trochę i z uszu pójdzie mu para. Już mniejsza że nadinspektor jemu udowadniał że jest totalnym debilem, był na to przygotowany, ale po jaką cholerę musiał się jeszcze przypierdalać do doktorka? A potem w oczy mówić im, że to dla ich dobra?   
-Jak na razie obaj gówno mamy i nie zamierzam odpuszczać sobie tylko dlatego, że królowa dramy tak zarządziła..! – warknął, rozglądając się nerwowo po wszystkich ruinach jakie był w stanie dojrzeć. Nie był do końca pewien, co ta przejażdżka miała niby udowodnić, chyba tylko to, że mentalnie tupnął nóżką, ale przynajmniej uspokoi trochę nerwy.  
-Niech se sam walnie psychotest, jeszcze mu wyjdzie że sam się powinien zamknąć..! Żaden ciul nie będzie mnie uczyć jak się prowadzi śledztwo… - James przerwał na chwilę monolog, żeby rzucić okiem na swojego pasażera, który nadal milczał i inspektor poczuł się jakby sam brał udział w konkursie na buca roku.  
-Nie przejmuj się pajacem, ewidentnie chciał nam tylko pokazać, kto jest największym skurwysynem na dzielni. Gdybym nie bał się że Pam ukręci mi łeb, to pokazałbym mu gdzie może sobie wsadzić te komentarze– zwrócił się do rudzielca. Już i tak Jerry niespecjalnie czuł się pewnie jako tymczasowy główny patolog policyjnej kostnicy, a ten cyrk na pewno nie poprawiał sytuacji.  
-Jak jeszcze ci będzie robił jakieś osobiste wycieczki, to…  
-James, doceniam pomoc, ale sam powiedziałeś, że muszę się czasem postawić. Zgadzam się, że nie szło mi najlepiej, ale trochę nie dałeś mi szansy. Ani Nero, ani ty nie daliście mi dojść do słowa – przerwał mu Jerry, zaskakując Jamesa.   
-Po prostu nie chciałem żeby ten dureń…  
-Wiem, ale muszę to sam ogarnąć, albo zawsze już będę… no…  
-Pizdą..? – podpowiedział James, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.  
-Nie musiałeś tego mówić, ale tak, o to chodziło – westchnął rudzielec, na chwilę uśmiechając się, ale potem poważniejąc – I coraz bardziej mnie to wkurza.  
-Dobra, zrozumiałem, w całym tym pokazie strzelania fochów trochę cię zadeptaliśmy, nie słuchaj mnie.  
-Nie o to chodzi, ale gryzie mnie to, że rodzice Stephena nie mieli szansy ze mną porozmawiać. A jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzało mi to, że Nero odradził im, żeby zobaczyli ciało syna. Rozumiem że chciał im oszczędzić tego widoku, ale to odbiera im szansę na pożegnanie się i pogodzenie się z tym, że już go nie ma. – rudzielec wydawał się Jamesowi w wyjątkowo depresyjnym nastroju. Jerry nerwowo bawił się mankietami swojej koszuli, jakby wciąż gryzła go decyzja Nero, nawet jeśli normalnie doktorek nie przepadał za rozmawianiem z rodzinami zmarłych. W końcu nie było to najbardziej wdzięczne z zadań i James sam nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć pogrążonym w żałobie osobom.  
-Niby nie wyglądał najpiękniej, ale i tak… - wtrącił, ale Jerry pokręcił głową, siadając prościej i wyglądając na pewnego swego.  
-To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Po sekcji zawsze zszywamy wszystko tak, żeby można było pokazać ciało bliskim, a pracownicy zakładów pogrzebowych to w ogóle potrafią robić cuda… A poza szyją Stephen nie wyglądał wcale tak strasznie, a już na pewno nie tak, żeby odradzać zobaczenie go – powiedział poważnie i z wyrzutem – Rodzina Lany Perkins też miała wątpliwości, ale potem przyznali, że to im pomogło.  
-Jak sami przyjdą, to nikt nie może im zabronić, ten buc nie kontroluje całego wszechświata pstryknięciem palców. Nic dziwnego, że woli Shepherda od ciebie, ten stary dziad ma takie samo ego, jakby miał mózgi wszystkich innych w słoikach na biurku. Zresztą kto wie, może trzyma gdzieś mój. – James wykonał gest o którym mówił, próbując pocieszyć Jerry’ego.  
-Daj spokój Shepherdowi, ma dość… despotyczny charakter, fakt, ale jednocześnie posiada ogromną wiedzę, więc ta pewność siebie ma uzasadnienie. Nie trzeba kogoś lubić, żeby podziwiać jego pracę – doktorek wreszcie uśmiechnął się lekko. Stary wyjadacz jakim był profesorek, najlepiej czuł się brylując na wykładach i na sali sądowej, gdzie chętnie udowadniał wszelkim adwokatom i prawnikom, że nie można go na niczym zagiąć. Kiedyś, gdy jakiś śmieszek wytknął mu, że nie sprawdził dokładnie czy ofiara była martwa, zanim stwierdził zgon i zaczął sekcję, odpowiedział „jego mózg był leżał w słoiku u mnie na biurku, ale możliwe że jeszcze żył i pracował gdzieś jako adwokat”.   
-Ta. Nero to totalna menda, ale ma rację – odezwał się James po długiej chwili ciszy. Niechętnie to przyznawał, ale fakty pozostawały faktami - Zajmuję się jakimiś pierdołami, z których nic nie wynika, a ktoś łazi po ulicach i szlachtuje ludzi. Wiem, że to nie pieprzony wyścig szczurów, jeśli Nero rozgryzie to pierwszy, to co, najważniejsze żeby złapać skurwiela… Ale nie będę udawać, że mnie nie wkurwia.  
-A mnie się wydaje, że ma rację, ale w czymś zupełnie innym –zaprotestował nieco nieśmiało Jerry.  
-Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, to w niczym ci to nie ujmie, jeśli o nią poprosisz, nawet od niego. W końcu wszyscy mamy wspólnego wroga… Pamiętaj, nie siedzisz w tym sam – kontynuował, odwracając się wreszcie do Jamesa i wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. Inspektor spojrzał na wysuniętą w jego stronę dłoń i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co doktorek walnął głową o dach samochodu.  
-Aua..! Co jest?   
-Szlag, przepraszam, ale patrz tam..! – wskazał na drugą stronę ulicy. Jerry, wciąż trzymając się za głowę, odwrócił się. Przy wejściu do zabitego dechami, starego budynku, którego drzwi ewidentnie zostały wyważone, stał biały, lekko brudnawy van. Przypadek? Jeśli to nie był jakiś znak z góry, to James już sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Może sprawca chciał się posłać niewygodnego świadka do piachu? W każdym razie James nie miał zamiaru przegapić takiej okazji.  
-Trzeba to sprawdzić, poczekaj tutaj – rzucił do Jerry’ego i wygramolił się z auta, mimowolnie sprawdzając czy ma przy sobie broń. Był tak skupiony na ruderze do której zmierzał, że prawie najechał na niego jakiś samochód i został obtrąbiony w pizdu.  
-Jak łazisz łamago?! – usłyszał od kierowcy. No i chuj strzelił ciche podejście. Klnąc pod nosem, dotarł do budynku i przywarł do ściany, ostrożnie zaglądając do wnętrza. To była typowa ruina, wybudowana pewnie jeszcze w latach pięćdziesiątych, gdy był boom gospodarczy, ale po jakimś czasie stała się nierentowna. Ślady graffiti, masa śmieci walających się wszędzie, od puszek, strzykawek, po kartony i opakowania po żarciu... razem z niemożliwie brudnymi materacami dobitnie mówiła, że ktoś pomieszkiwał w tym bajzlu. Jak to mówiła jego matka, „tylko brakowało żeby nasrać na środek”. James powoli wszedł do środka, uważając żeby nie potknąć o coś z tego pierdolnika. Ponieważ okna były zabite dechami, szedł bardziej na wyczucie, bo było ciemno jak u murzyna po piątej kawie. Poza tym wnętrze wydawało się puste, ale Jamesowi zdawało się, że usłyszał jakiś rumor pod swoimi stopami, więc udał się w kierunku czegoś, co przypominało mu schody w dół. Przystanął przy betonowym zejściu do piwnicy, nasłuchując i wtedy usłyszał za sobą kroki. Już się jakiś żul przypałętał..? Spokojnym ruchem dosięgnął broni, biorąc głęboki oddech dla skupienia. Nie ma takich podchodów… Odczekał chwilę, aż kroki przystaną i odwrócił się, celując przed siebie.  
-Stój ciulu, bo… Jezusie Nazareński, co ty wyprawiasz?! – James opuścił broń gdy tylko zorientował się, że przed sobą ma Jerry’ego, unoszącego ręce w górę.  
-Przepraszam, chciałem się odezwać, ale byłeś taki skupiony, że…  
-To trzeba było się odezwać, prawie strzeliłem ci w łeb..! – James podszedł do doktorka, żeby móc mówić szeptem, choć podejrzewał że już cała ulica ich słyszała – O co chodzi..?  
-Próbowałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że widziałem kilku gości w piwnicznym okienku…– Jerry także obniżył ton, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
-Zdążyłem się zorientować – warknął James – A teraz wracaj do auta, zanim naprawdę ktoś pośle ci kulkę..!  
-Tobie też mogą, nie lepiej najpierw wezwać jakieś wsparcie? Zresztą myślałem, że skończyliśmy z robieniem ze mnie kompletnej łamagi – rudzielec wydawał się wręcz urażony, ale to nie James wyskoczył nagle jak Filip z konopi…  
-Nie mieszajmy pojęć, ty jesteś mądry, a ja jestem durnym gliną który włazi tam gdzie się nie powinno, to tylko…  
-Dla mojego dobra..? – dopowiedział Jerry. Okej, James poczuł że brzmi jak sam-wiesz-kto. Kurwa, co to były za trudne sprawy w środku (w założeniu) podkradania się po cichu? James na moment ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując się ogarnąć.  
-Nieważne, ja też teraz jestem durny, po prostu wrócę się do samochodu i zorganizuję jakąś pomoc, a ty do tego czasu nie rób nic pochopnie, zgoda? Proszę? Bo pewnie nie przekonam cię, żebyś poszedł ze mną, a szarpać się nie będę – stwierdził doktorek, wycofując się powoli.  
-Jerry, na litość boską… - szepnął jeszcze James, ale Jerry przyłożył palec do ust, zbliżając się do wyjścia. Świetnie, po prostu zajebiście. Inspektor oparł się ciężko o betonową ścianę. Poczekał aż doktorek wyjdzie, a po chwili zastanowienia postanowił przynajmniej rzucić okiem na piwnicę. Jeśli ich morderca naprawdę tu był, to chyba by się pochlastał, gdyby im spierdolił. Złapał pewniej za broń i ostrożnie zszedł po schodach, trzymając się blisko ściany. Samą piwnicę rozświetlało kilka przemysłowych reflektorów, ukazując podobny bałagan co na górze, ale z masą porozrzucanych młotów, pił i tym podobnych. Robiło się ciekawie… James usłyszał jakieś ciężkie pierdolnięcie, a po nim soczystą wiązankę przekleństw, której sam by się nie powstydził. Schował się za betonowym filarem z dala od reflektorów. Na ich tle tańczył z tuzin cieni, dało się też słyszeć kilka różnych głosów, wszystkie równie przerzucające się mięsem. No dobra, musiał przyznać Jerry’emu rację, jeśli całe to towarzystwo było uzbrojone (a zawsze należało tak zakładać dla bezpieczeństwa), to włażenie tam samemu było jak wypinanie dupska w Ostrydze. Sam się prosił. Próbował wycofać się, ale gdzieś po jego lewej mignął mu kształt, idący wprost na niego. No to kurwa bawimy się. Wrócił za filar, wyczekał dobry moment i stanął za gościem, zasłaniając mu usta i przykładając pistolet do pleców.  
-Stul dziób, jestem z policji – szepnął mu do ucha. Pajac od razu trząsł się jak galareta i przez chwilę bał się że gość mu tu zaraz kopnie w kalendarz – A teraz ładnie odwrócisz się i pójdziesz ze mną, bez gadania bo dorobisz się dodatkowej dziurki, jasne?  
-Mmm..! – facet energicznie pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy. Przynajmniej łatwo go będzie zachęcić do współpracy, choć z drugiej strony takie strachajły potrafiły być nieprzewidywalne i ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy zacząć drzeć ryja.  
-Naprzód – popchnął cykora, który na miękkich nogach ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Oczywiście to nie mogło być takie proste, bo teraz z prawej James usłyszał zbliżające się głosy. Długie cienie pokazywały, że cudaki coś nieśli… Chwycił więc swojego chwilowego zakładnika jedną ręką, a drugą położył broń na jego ramieniu. Zatańczmy, pajace.  
-Stać, policja San Francisco, rzućcie wszystko co macie..! – ryknął, gdy tylko dojrzał kilka poprzebieranych w robocze ciuchy postaci. Goście stanęli jak wryci, rzucając wszystko co mieli w rękach. Na podłogę pierdolnęły narzędzia, poziomice, a nawet drabina… I James już wiedział, że zjebał.  
-Matko Boska, proszę nie strzelać..! – krzyknął jeden.  
-Mamy pozwolenie na remont, przysięgam! – dodał drugi i po chwili cała ekipa zaczęła się przekrzykiwać, co z połączeniu z trzymaniem rąk w górze wyglądało jak na jakimś pieprzonym pastorskim kazaniu. Amen, pajace…  
-Dobra, przepraszam, pomyłka..! – James puścił złapanego nieszczęśnika, który mało nóg nie pogubił, uciekając do swoich kolegów. Kiedy tylko inspektor opuścił broń, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.  
-Panie, mało zawału nie dostałem..! – jęknął gość którego uwolnił.  
-Tym się teraz zajmuje policja? Straszeniem ciężko pracujących ludzi? Jesteś pan w ogóle z policji?– warknął inny.  
-To wasza furgonetka? Bo takiej właśnie szukamy – wyjaśnił koślawo, na wszelki wypadek pokazując im swoją odznakę.  
-No nasza, nasza..! – odezwał się tłustawy gość z wąsem i papierosem w gębie, ewidentnie główny majster – Mieliśmy logo firmy, ale nam odpadło, tak dziadowsko Terry przyczepił…  
-Szefie, mówiłem że ta taśma co szef kupił to ni chuja by nie utrzymała…  
-Nie kompromituj mnie przed panem władzą..! I to była dobra taśma, kosztowała mnie całe pięć dolców, ale jak się ma dwie lewe ręce…  
-Panowie, nie widzieliście tu jakiś ćpunów, albo kogoś podejrzanego? – James chciał jak najszybciej zmyć się z tego miejsca sromotnej porażki, a nie słuchać jak typowi budowlańcy odwalają fuszerkę czego się tylko nie dotkną.  
-O panie, tego jebaństwa tu było pełno jak przyszliśmy..! Musieliśmy przegonić te pasożyty, żeby tu w ogóle coś zacząć, a i tak cały czas śmierdzi szczynami – majster machnął ręką, pokazując na całokształt sypiących się sufitów, pękniętych ścian, rozwalonych narzędzi i rozgrzebanych w połowie instalacji. Dość typowy obrazek remontu jeśli na to spojrzeć.  
-To nimi powinniście się zajmować, łażą takie naćpane a potem podrzynają uczciwym ludziom gardła..! – fuknął inny fachowiec, wymachując szpachlą niczym bronią.  
-Kiedy dokładnie się ich stąd pozbyliście? – James schował broń do kabury, błagając w myślach, żeby Jerry nie sprowadził tu całej kawalerii, bo wtedy dopiero by się nażarł wstydu. „Złapanie groźnego gangu remontowego” jakoś nie brzmiało dobrze.  
-A będzie z tydzień temu, to znaczy tydzień temu tu przyszliśmy, bo dopiero wtedy dostaliśmy wszystkie pozwolenia, bez których oczywiście nie można zacząć, zawsze to powtarzam… Generalnie powyrzucaliśmy im część rzeczy na zewnątrz, ale baliśmy się żeby nie dostać od nich jakiegoś tyfusu, więc po prostu chłopaki darli się na nich, aż uciekli. Aż się za nimi kurzyło, nie panowie..?  
-No raczej.  
-Takich to się powinno od razu zamykać.   
-Będziecie remontować tylko tutaj, czy ogólnie na całej ulicy? Znaczy wywalaliście ich jeszcze skądś?  
-W planach jest cała ulica, więc chłopaki co jakiś czas robią rundkę żeby nakopać wszystkim nieproszonym pasożytom – oznajmił z dumą szef, uśmiechając się wrednie. Jego ekipa mu przytaknęła, prężąc się, choć jeszcze chwilę temu wszyscy byli posrani ze strachu.   
-Jasne, rozumiem. To tego… już nie przeszkadzam. I bez obaw, zrobimy tu jeszcze porządek, na pewno – rzucił, udając się spokojnie na górę, a dopiero tam gnając z powrotem do wozu jakby jego też coś goniło.  
-Błagam, powiedz że nikogo nie sprowadziłeś – James rzucił się do drzwi, powodując że Jerry podskoczył na siedzeniu.  
-Nie wyskakuj tak nagle..! Co się stało? – spytał doktorek, kiedy James pakował się do wozu, rozglądając się wokół jakby zaraz miały przylecieć helikoptery a ze studzienek wyleźć SWAT-owcy.  
-Fałszywy alarm. Wywoływałeś kogoś, czy nie? – złapał nerwowo za mikrofon radia, gotowy do odkręcania wszystkiego.  
-Gadałem z dyspozytorką, ale nie mieli akurat nikogo wolnego, więc czekałem aż…  
-Dzięki ci boże za braki kadrowe – jęknął, zatapiając się głębiej w siedzenie samochodu. Kurwa, skoro ci pajace przegonili stąd ćpunów, to znaczyło że albo dziad z parkingu widział co chciał widzieć, albo że narkusy rozeszli się jak guma z gaci już tydzień temu i mogli się szlajać wszędzie. I bądź tu teraz mądry który z nich widział cokolwiek? W obu przypadkach, Nero miał rację. To było gówno, a nie trop.  
-Aż tak źle..? – spytał Jerry.  
-Przynajmniej nikogo nie zastrzeliłem – mruknął James, wyciągając papierosa i zapalając go, mentalnie przygotowując się na rozmowę z dyspozytornią. Chyba będzie musiał zainwestować w nerwosol dla Pam, jeśli mu życie miłe.  
***  
-James..? Jak fajnie, że wpadłeś, wchodź, wchodź, zapraszam..! – Alvaro wydawał się niezwykle podekscytowany swoim gościem, od razu odsuwając się by go przepuścić do mieszkania w którym panował totalny chaos. Różne rzeczy i ciuchy walały się wszędzie, łącznie z kartonami, klatkami dla zwierząt i jakimiś kamulcami, a w tle przełaziły jakieś dwie średnio ubrane postacie. W tle szarpał się jakiś metalowy zespół typu „trzy akordy darcie mordy”, w którym James rozpoznał Highway to Hell. Jednak pierwszym co zauważył, była wielka śliwa pod okiem i pełno zadrapań na twarzy Alvaro. Zupełnie jakby pojedynkował się z kocim mistrzem wagi ciężkiej.  
-Dziękuję, postoję… lepiej powiedz co ci się stało?  
-A, to..? To nic takiego – zapewnił chłopak, ale rozejrzał się nerwowo po korytarzu, jakby patrzył czy ktoś ich nie podsłuchuje.  
-Naprawdę, lepiej wejdź, wiem że jest trochę mało miejsca, ale…  
-Mam lepszy pomysł – wszedł mu w słowo James. Wolałby nie pakować się w ten bajzel, który wyglądał tylko trochę lepiej niż ruina ćpunów którą widział ostatnio – Co powiesz na jakiś lunch? Ja stawiam.  
-Serio? Zapraszasz mnie? – na wspomnienie o jedzeniu oczy Alvaro aż się zaświeciły, jakby dowiedział się że przychodzi Mikołaj.  
-Tak, serio, serio. Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie żadnych głupot, musimy pogadać – wolał doprecyzować, ale jego rozmówca wciąż prawie skakał w miejscu.  
-Rety, dzięki! Ej, Harry, Louis, wychodzę okej? – Alvaro klasnął w dłonie i odwrócił się do wnętrza swojej hacjendy, krzycząc do współlokatorów.  
-Znowu masz nowego faceta? – z pokoju wyłonił się niesamowicie owłosiony koleś w samych slipach i sandałach. Skrzyżowanie Jezusa z owcą…   
-Tylko nie przychodź potem do mnie znowu ryczeć – zmierzył Jamesa wzrokiem dość nieprzychylnie. Jakby przyszedł mu zabrać córkę na studniówkę i nie robił najlepszego wrażenia.  
-Nie no co ty, to mój… eee… no wiesz… znamy się! – Alvaro wyraźnie zmieszał się, na co James tylko przewrócił oczami. Wolałby już stamtąd iść i skończyć tę szopkę.  
-Yhy, dobra, dobra. Ile konkretnie już go znasz? – włochacz oparł się o pękającą w szwach szafę. Gdzieś za nim jakieś futerkowe zwierzątko szalało w swojej klatce, rozrzucając wszędzie trociny.  
-Znaczy tego… wiesz… niby dopiero parę dni, ale…  
-Po co ja w ogóle pytam – westchnął facet, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą i wciąż zabijając Jamesa spojrzeniem – Słuchaj koleś…  
-Spokojnie „koleś”. Jestem z policji – pokazał odznakę, na którą jednak człowiek-niedźwiedź jeszcze bardziej się zjeżył. Kurwa, mógł to lepiej przemyśleć, więc szybko dodał – W sprawie pobicia.  
-Aha – po tonie już było słychać, że gość ni chuja mu nie wierzy.  
-Serio, on jest całkiem spoko, odwiózł mnie w nocy i… - Alvaro zaczął machać rękami, nieudolnie próbując coś tłumaczyć, ale w tym momencie pod ich nogami przebiegła jakaś kosmata, piszcząca kulka, a zaraz za nią koleś w kolorowym podkoszulku, przepychając się przez nich jak taran. Alvaro wręcz zatoczył się na drzwi.  
-Rysiu, nie uciekaj! Rysiu! No chodźże tu..! – jęknęło indywiduum, znikając w pośpiechu na klatce schodowej. Ciekawe towarzystwo, zdecydowanie pasujące do Alvaro…  
-To ja poczekam w samochodzie, aż sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie – mruknął James, samemu udając się do wyjścia, zanim go tu myszy zjedzą.   
***  
-Jeszcze raz przepraszam za Harry’ego i… będziesz jadł te frytki? – Alvaro paplał z ustami pełnymi hamburgera, którego właśnie zajadał. James w odpowiedzi przysunął swoją nietkniętą porcję bliżej Alvaro, który z uśmiechem się poczęstował. Choć chłopak na to nie wyglądał, zdążył już wciągnąć swoje frytki, cheesburgera, ciastko i shake’a, przez co James zaczynał powoli żałować tego zaproszenia. Normalnie worek bez dna… Siedzieli w wozie Jamesa na parkingu Burger Kinga, bo Alvaro wciąż wydawał się bać własnego cienia. Przynajmniej dopóki nie żuł jedzenia.  
-Po prostu się martwi, bo wiesz, ostatnio miałem nieszczęście do poznawania samych dupków. Bez urazy – wyjaśnił Alvaro, jakby dopiero po fakcie zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak to zabrzmiało i uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
-W sumie wiele się nie pomylił… Jezu, ty masz jakiegoś tasiemca? – spytał James, patrząc z niepokojem jak i jego porcja frytek znika w oka mgnieniu.  
-Przepraszam, po prostu ostatnio krucho u mnie z kasą, więc nie mogłem sobie tak pozwalać… Oddam ci forsę, ale na razie…  
-Daj spokój, w końcu sam zapraszałem – James machnął ręką, orientując się że głupio wyszło. Burger King czyimś szczytem marzeń? To było dość dołujące.  
-To dlatego że straciłeś… robotę u Barrettów? – spróbował podejść Alvaro. I trafił, bo chłopak zaczął się nerwowo kręcić na siedzeniu.  
-E, nie! No co ty… już wcześniej było tak sobie, to nie twoja wina – odłożył burgera, żeby bawić się swoim napojem – Zawsze trochę trwało zanim dostałem od nich wypłatę i się jakoś żyło.  
-A ten facelifting też od nich dostałeś? – naciskał dalej James. Znowu bingo, Alvaro wyraźnie się zmieszał i zaczął machać rękami.  
-Nieee… znaczy… to nie tak! Moja wina, niepotrzebnie tam jeszcze szedłem, myślałem że może mnie przyjmą bo w klubach to… Chyba to nie było zbyt mądre. – wydusił wreszcie. Mądre? Chryste panie, czy ten chłopak miał we łbie trociny? James miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, żeby obudzić uśpione komórki nerwowe.  
-Po kiego grzyba ty w ogóle… Nieważne, zapomnij – James wziął głęboki oddech, żeby nie zacząć się drzeć, bo teraz to i tak nie miało sensu – To przeze mnie prawda? Pytali po co tam lazła policja?  
-Ja nic nie powiedziałem, naprawdę! Znaczy nie żebym wiedział za wiele, bo nic mi nie mówiliście, ale… Nie mówiłem gdzie jest Alice, przysięgam! Zresztą chcieli tylko wiedzieć o co chodziło z tymi pytaniami o Erniego, no to ja że w końcu ktoś go zamordował, więc próbujecie się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, normalna sprawa, oni że przecież od nich odszedł i co to za pierdolenie, że pewnie byłem policyjnym kablem, ale ja że no w życiu! Gdzie tam ja i policja, po prostu no… że wzięliście mnie na zakładnika, nie znam was! Wtedy oni czy wygadałem się o ich dostawcach, a ja że skąd, przecież ja nie biorę, czemu mam wiedzieć, a w ogóle że to was nie interesowało, tylko Ernie… To za dużo? Może nie powinienem tego mówić? – Alvaro aż się zapowietrzył.  
-Spokojnie, bo nic z tego nie rozumiem – musiał się wciąć James, bo chłopak nawijał jak katarynka na wyścigach. Alvaro oddychał ciężko, kuląc się, jakby spodziewał się że James też mu wjebie.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem powiedzieć czegoś ważnego, choć nie bardzo wiedziałem co było ważne, więc nawijałem im tylko jakieś głupoty… Nawaliłem, wiem. - powiedział cicho do podłogi.  
-W porządku, niczego nie zawaliłeś, to my cię w to wciągnęliśmy tak na żywca, więc wiesz. A teraz jeszcze raz i powoli… Zaskoczyło ich czemu chodziło o Erniego? Nie byli tym wkurwieni, albo może próbowali zacierać jakieś ślady po nim? Cokolwiek?  
-Jasne że byli wkurwieni, byli pewni że to tylko wymówka, a tak naprawdę chodziło o nalot na studio, no bo w końcu to… niespecjalnie legalny biznes – powziął epokowe odkrycie Alvaro.   
-Czyli kompletnie się nie przejęli szukaniem Erniego?  
-A skąd, w końcu odszedł z pół roku temu i co najwyżej podrzucał te ulotki z ośrodka do którego posłaliście Alice… Swoją drogą, tak teraz myślę czy to był na pewno dobry pomysł? Bo część osób mówi że jest zajebiście, bo w końcu klub Milka pomagał to założyć, a część wietrzy tam jakiś spisek… No bo pamiętasz jak to było z Jimem Jonesem, też miał domy pomocy i takie tam.  
-Bez obaw, od tego czasu przepisy się zmieniły, ogarnia ich kurator i inne urzędasy… A ja i Abby będziemy sprawdzać co z nią, aż nie wróci do domu – zapewnił James. Jones był po prostu jednym z tych religijnych świrów, któremu cholera wie czemu ludzie zawierzali, choć w istocie cały pomysł od początku pachniał sektą… A jej koniec był jebaną apokalipsą. Ośrodek dla młodzieży nie wyglądał na tak pierdolnięty.  
-Ale poczekaj, chyba usłyszałem coś o jakiś dostawcach? Dostawcach czego? Narkotyków? Ludzi?  
-No raczej że narkotyków..! – Alvaro oburzył się, jakby James zadał wyjątkowo durne pytanie – To za ich kasę to całe studio działa, a za to szefowie oddają im za ochronę i dragi, choć w bonusie dostają towar do rozdania… Mnie to nigdy nie jarało, więc… No może kilka razy zajarałem trawkę, ale… Nie zamkniesz mnie za to, co?  
-Jakbym chciał zamykać każdego okazyjnego wielbiciela trawki, to musiałbym zamknąć całe jebane miasto – James złapał się za głowę. Ciężko mu się rozmawiało z tym chłopakiem, ale ewidentnie coś tam jednak wiedział, czyli odrobina wysiłku była opłacalna. To nie była jednak wcale taka dobra informacja: jeśli faktycznie martwili się najbardziej o swoje powiązania z narkotykowymi szefuńciami, którzy ich sponsorowali (w zamian za haracz i robienie z ich gwiazdeczek potencjalnych, naszprycowanych klientów, a jakże), to znaczyło że nie mieli nic wiele wspólnego ze śmiercią Ernesto, ani pozostałych ofiar. Kurwa, a jak nawet DEA ich zgarnie, to za puszczenie farby dostaną piękną ochronkę, i chuja z nimi pogada. Oby Pam była pewna swego.  
-W sumie racja… A ty paliłeś kiedyś? – Alvaro przekrzywił głowę i najwyraźniej humor mu trochę wrócił, bo zjadł jedną frytkę.  
-Ja pierdolę, raz i było do dupy, zadowolony? – warknął poirytowany, w odpowiedzi otrzymując promienny uśmiech – Powiedz lepiej coś więcej o tych narkotykowych powiązaniach.   
-Szczerze to nie wiem za dużo, widziałem tylko że w studio można było dostać darmowe próbki, tylko że później jak się chciało, to odejmowali od wypłaty i właściwie pracowało się tylko po to, ale nigdy nie chciałem się w to babrać, paru znajomych mi się tak stoczyło, jeden nawet…  
-Do rzeczy, błagam. Od kogo to mieli? – wtrącił się James, zanim Alvaro opowie mu całą jebaną historię czyjegoś życia.  
-Jacyś Ruscy, znaczy ja widziałem tylko czasem jak przychodzili tacy poważni goście w skórzanych kurtkach, żeby gadać z szefem albo z szefową i wtedy wszyscy musieli wyjść… Słyszałem że bossem tej mafii jest jakaś babeczka… Tatiana? Swietłana? Oksana? Jakaś „nana” na końcu. Podobno ma w domu panterę śnieżną na łańcuchu i jak ma z kimś problem, to rzuca go jej na pożarcie… Takie plotki słyszałem. O, i że fundują ludziom betonowe buty, strzały w kolana i…  
-Łapię klimat – westchnął James. Niespecjalnie wierzył w te bajeczki, ale jakieś ziarnko prawdy musiało w tym być. Gorzej że nawet jak to by była ruska mafia, to na cholerę by im było wychylać się jakimiś morderstwami byłych prostytutek? A co dopiero ogółem osób związanych z gejowskimi organizacjami? O ile ten Stephen też miał z tym coś wspólnego, poza łażeniem na drinka do Ostrygi.  
-Kurwa mać..! Wszystko w pizdu – mruknął pod nosem, waląc rękami w kierownicę, a Alvaro aż podskoczył. Znowu był praktycznie w punkcie wyjścia.  
-Przepraszam, chciałbym pomóc, ale nie wiem nic więcej – załamał ręce chłopak.  
-Nie twoja wina że uczepiłem się tego tropu jak pijany płotu. Zresztą to i tak bez znaczenia, na razie mamy trzy ciała, które łączy co najwyżej ten klub demokratyczny z Ostrygi…  
-Błękitnej Ostrygi? Tego klubu? W sumie ma to sens, widywałem tam czasem Erniego… I… o, przecież klub pomógł założyć ten ośrodek pomocy, a słyszałem w telewizji że ta zamordowana babeczka tam pracowała! Wiedziałeś o tym? – podekscytował się Alvaro, jakby właśnie rozwikłał zagadkę Enigmy. James przewrócił oczami.  
-Może cię zaskoczę, ale wiedziałem – James miał ochotę pacnąć dłonią w twarz siebie albo tego geniusza.  
-Ooo, a ten nadziany koleś co go zabili niedawno, pomagał finansować ośrodek i też był w klubie! W sumie fajny gość, niektórzy mówili że się puszy i myśli że co to nie on, ale ja tam go dobrze wspominam… W Ostrydze stawiał drinki i organizował imprezy, ale też ogarniał miejsca do przenocowania, takie tam… raz nawet skorzystałem i wcale nie dał mi odczuć żeby robił mi jakąś łaskę, bo u mnie rozeszły się wtedy gryzonie Louisa i…  
-Stephen Hicks finansował ośrodek? I znałeś go? Kiedy go ostatnio widziałeś? – James nadstawił uszu. Czyli robili kolejne kółeczko i wracali do punktu wyjścia. Ośrodek już sprawdzał, choć pewnie będzie musiał tam jeszcze powęszyć, zatem zostawała jeszcze ta tęczowa tancbuda.  
-No przecież mówię! I… hmm… chyba z tydzień temu, bo co środy mają tam konkurs talentów i robią zbiórkę na ośrodek, więc pewnie wtedy. Potem już byłem całkiem spłukany, więc odpuściłem sobie chodzenie po barach. – przyznał Alvaro, drapiąc się po brodzie. No proszę… nie zaszkodzi spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś od tej strony. James wygrzebał z kieszeni swój portfel i dał chłopakowi dwudziestkę… a po namyśle jeszcze drugą.  
-Weź to i popytaj znajomych z Ostrygi czy nie widzieli czegoś podejrzanego, ale nie masz drzeć ryja na prawo i lewo że gadasz z psiarnią, bo znowu ktoś ci wklepie..! Po prostu słyszałeś jakieś ploty, bo w tym to wydajesz się dobry, i martwisz się o swoje życie. Czaisz bazę? – James starał się wytłumaczyć to powoli i spokojnie, żeby przebić się do mózgownicy Alvaro. I żeby nie wpakować go w jeszcze większe gówno… Miał nadzieję że przynajmniej część z tej kasy pójdzie na jakieś żarcie.  
-Zalewasz..! Serio?! – chłopak patrzył na wyciągnięte przed siebie banknoty, jakby James pokazywał mu świętego Graala.   
-Po prostu to weź i na litość boską, pilnuj swojego durnego zadka, jasne? – wepchnął forsę do dłoni Alvaro, który jeszcze chwilę im się przyglądał, jakby miały zaraz zniknąć, a potem pisnął z radości i rzucił się w objęcia swojego dobroczyńcy.  
-Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki..! O rety, współpraca z glinami nie jest taka zła..!  
-Ej! Gdzie mi z tymi łapami..! Pojebało cię..? – ryknął James, próbując się uwolnić od uścisków, a pajac miał pary jak biały niedźwiedź. To już są kurwa szczyty – Dobra już, cieszysz się, zrozumiałem, możemy skończyć ten cyrk?!  
-Jasne, sorki – Alvaro odsunął się, szczerząc się jak debil, a potem wykonał zamaszysty gest salutowania, prawie rozlewając swój napój – Dam z siebie wszystko!  
-Tego się właśnie obawiam… masz być ostrożny i na początku gadać tylko z osobami, których jesteś pewien że cię nie podpierdolą, jasne? – James poprawił marynarkę wkurzonymi ruchami – I do kurwy nędzy, nie wydaj wszystkiego od razu..!  
***


	5. Chapter 5

-Muszę przyznać, ze mnie zaskoczyłeś – Abby wydawała się rozbawiona, wchodząc do policyjnego archiwum – Myślałam, że nie chciałeś żebym ci się plątała pod nogami, a tu proszę..! Skąd ta zmiana?  
-Proste, zamiast tracić czas na odganianie cię od tej sprawy, stwierdziłem że skoro jesteś taka wyrywna to lepiej to wykorzystać, niż bić się z wiatrakami – James wzruszył ramionami, przytrzymując drzwi dla czarnulki. Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale desperacko potrzebował każdej możliwej pomocy, jaką był w stanie znaleźć. A Abby była lepszą opcją niż użeranie się z niektórymi śledczymi, którzy chętnie by go pogrążyli przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Nikt nie powiedział że musi ją ze sobą ciągać po wszystkich zjebanych miejscówkach i narażać ją jak ostatni pajac, ale z jej zdolnością do ogarniania miliona notatek naraz i do grzebania w papierach (czego szczerze nie znosił) mogła być błogosławieństwem.  
-Jednym słowem miałeś tak dość mojego trucia, że postanowiłeś się wreszcie poddać?  
-Tego nie powiedziałem. Ale tak, trucie miało w tym swój udział. Nawet spory, bo aż bałem się otworzyć lodówkę, żebyś mi nagle nie wyskoczyła…  
-Powiedzmy, że uznam to za komplement – roześmiała się Abby -Swoją drogą, tak w ogóle można?   
-Nie można, dlatego masz nikomu o tym nie paplać, ani swojemu facetowi, ani kochankom, psiapsiółom, a już na pewno nie Pam – pogroził palcem.   
-Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny – Abby wykonała gest zamykania ust na kluczyk a potem wyrzucania go w pizdu – Prawdę mówiąc, myślałam że policyjne akta będą trochę bardziej… albo może w ogóle jakoś… no, ułożone.  
-A idź, to bardziej przypomina biuro rzeczy znalezionych w wariatkowie – mruknął. Archiwum było tak samo stare i zakurzone jak James je pamiętał. Na półkach leżały dowody zaległych i zakończonych spraw oraz całe tony akt.   
-Teoretycznie dowody z zamkniętych śledztw powinny po dwóch latach trafić do większego archiwum stanowego, ale jak to bywa w takich przypadkach, teoria sobie a praktyka sobie. Archiwiści dostają spazmów za każdym razem jak ktoś przywozi większą partię do przechowania… Pomyślałby kto, że tacy skrupulatni ludzie będą spokojni, a oni niemal wykopali kiedyś stąd kuriera na zbity pysk – skręcił w odpowiednią alejkę James.  
-A co zrobicie, jak wreszcie skończy się miejsce? – zapytała Abby, zadzierając głowę żeby popatrzeć gdzie kończą się półki.   
-Dobre pytanie, ale właściwie to nie mój problem. Póki co wszystko się jakoś na chama upycha, uprawiając dziwaczną dowodową jengę… Tu też trzeba uważać co się skąd wyciąga – wskazał na pękające w szwach regały. Mokry sen każdego zbieracza. Dlatego James nie przepadał za tym miejscem, znalezienie tu czegoś i przy okazji nie zrzucenie sobie na łeb pięciu innych pudeł graniczyło z cudem. Przeszli z Abby przez labirynt półek aż do środkowej części z rzędem biurek, tablicą do pisania i innym biurowym szajsem. Tak jak James się spodziewał, czekała już na niego pozostała dwójka pomocników.  
-Dzięki że jesteście – kiwnął im głową na powitanie.  
-James, brachu! No raczej, że jesteśmy – czarnoskóry facet z wąsem wyszczerzył się i poklepał Jamesa po plecach – Dobrze cię widzieć, choć przyznam że to do ciebie niepodobne, żeby organizować takie walne zgromadzenia… Mamy się martwić?  
-A skąd, po prostu potrzebują waszej rady, bo jestem w czarnej dupie. Bez urazy stary – odpowiedział z uśmiechem James, na co czarnoskóry tylko się roześmiał. Grover był jego ziomkiem jeszcze z czasów akademii policyjnej, potem jednak wybrał wydział narkotykowy, co było zrozumiałe: gdy się dorastało w dzielnicy w której dilerzy trzęśli wszystkim to nabierało się ochoty żeby im wszystkim skopać dupska. Jeśli James miał być kogoś w stu procentach pewien, to właśnie jego.  
-Nie pierdol tyle, lepiej bierzmy się do roboty – Grover wykonał zręczny obrót i usiadł na biurku. James nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w kolejce czekała już druga osoba, która momentalnie wzięła jego rękę i z entuzjazmem potrząsnęła.  
-Siema James..! Fajnie że się odezwałeś, wiesz że zawsze chętnie wskoczymy do każdego twojego pomysłu, nawet jeśli nie jestem pewna czy będę ci mogła wiele pomóc w tym miejscu… Jak usłyszałam że mamy próbować schwytać mordercę to prawdę mówiąc miałam nadzieję na coś bardziej… hmm, pościgowego – puściła do niego oczko i jeszcze przez chwilę machała jego ręką, po czym zorientowała się co robi i puściła ją. Medley niewiele się zmieniła od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, wciąż z szopą brązowych włosów i dość drobna w posturze, za to z nowymi bliznami tu i tam, nie żeby James się temu dziwił.  
-Niestety, też wolałbym żeby to wyglądało jak w filmach. A już największe farmazony, to że oni nigdy nie muszą się potem spowiadać z bajzlu jaki narobili – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem.  
-Ekhem – chrząknęła znacząco Abby, trzymając się wciąż z tyłu – Przedstawisz nas?  
-No tak, mea culpa. To jest Grover, też glina ale z narkotykowego, znamy się jak łyse konie – wskazał na czarnoskórego, który podniósł kciuki do góry.  
-A to Medley, robi w służbach specjalnych, nieraz ratowała mi dupsko – dodał, na co Medley pomachała przyjaźnie – Poznajcie Abigail, jest dziennikarką i uparła się że mi pomoże, a ja zamiast przysparzać sobie kłopotów, postanowiłem że jestem skłonny przyjąć każdą pomoc.  
-Mówicie mi Abby, proszę. Myślę, że po prostu zrozumiał że odgradzanie mnie od tej sprawy jest bezcelowe – wzruszyła ramionami, a potem podała nowo poznanym rękę. Medley znowu trochę przesadziła z uściskiem, za to Grover od razu ucałował dłoń Abby. James tylko przewrócił oczami.  
-No proszę..! I naprawdę każdą pomoc? Od Nero też? Bo słyszałem, że cię nim uszczęśliwili – zachichotał Grover. Kurwa, oczywiście że wieść gminna już się rozeszła.  
-Tyle się nie widzieliśmy, nie wkurwiaj mnie na dzień dobry – James stanął z założonymi rękami, ale nie potrafił być całkiem zły na Grovera – Ale tak, póki nie odjebie mi czegoś, to niech tam sobie nawet żyje. Byle nie koło mnie.  
-Czyli sprawa jest poważna – skwitował czarnoskóry.  
-No dobra, na razie wiemy tyle ile powiedziałeś nam przez telefon, więc wygrzebaliśmy to o co prosiłeś – Medley podniosła z biurka kilka grubych teczek – Ale czego konkretnie będziemy szukać?  
-Tego, czy faktycznie wszystkie ofiary tak zajebiście się ze sobą łączą, jak chciałby Nero – James wziął dokumenty od Medley i rozłożył je na biurku na trzech kupkach, przesuwając nieco zadek Grovera żeby się zmieścić.  
-Chciałbym, żeby każde z nas zajęło się jednym plikiem, a wszystkie powiązania zapiszemy na tablicy i zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Grover, ty ogarniasz wszystkie narkusowe biznesy w mieście, więc weź teczkę Erniego… podobno jego poprzedni pracodawcy się z jakimiś układali.   
-Podziemne studio porno ma powiązania z mafią, co za niespodzianka..! – Grover udał gwałtowny wdech zaskoczenia.  
-Abby, gadałaś ze sporą liczbą osób z ośrodka, więc dobrze jakbyś zaklepała Lanę. Medley i mnie zostaje Stephen, a ponieważ oboje mieliśmy nieprzyjemność uczestniczyć w festiwalu spierdolenia jakim były zamieszki z maja, które zdaje się mają tu jakieś większe znaczenie, więc spróbujemy to połączyć. Wszystkim pasuje?  
-No patrzcie jak się rządzi! – zarechotał Grover, podchodząc jednak do dokumentów. Medley sprzedała mu lekkiego kuksańca w ramię, kręcąc głową.  
-Ej, sami się zgodziliśmy. Ja tam mam szczerą nadzieję, że jak już skończymy z tą nudną papierologią to wreszcie będziemy mogli przejść do akcji i złapać dziada! – machnęła w powietrzu pięścią, prawie trafiając Grovera i uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
-Też mam taką nadzieję – James stanął obok tablicy, dzieląc ją na trzy części kredą. Jedna część dla każdej z ofiar, tak żeby zapisywać najważniejsze punkty i sprawdzać czy są prawdziwe także dla reszty. Mogło się też okazać, że to co wspólne dla tylko dwóch z nich, później okaże się prawdziwe także dla trzeciej.  
-No to na co czekamy? – Medley przysunęła sobie krzesło, a potem też pozostałym. Żeby to faktycznie tak żwawo poszło…  
***  
-Kurwa – mruknął James ciężko, patrząc po swojej drużynie A. Grover coraz więcej klął pod nosem, dreptając to tu to tam i czytając sobie bezgłośnie poszczególne fragmenty dokumentów, ale nie biorąc na tapetę więcej niż jednego naraz. Ponieważ wyciągnął okulary, wyglądał wyjątkowo poważnie jak na siebie, profesor jaki, myślałby kto… Medley już niemal leżała na biurku, tonąc w papierach i wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą żeby całkiem nie paść. Właściwie tylko Abby zachowała wigor, skacząc między wszystkimi papierami naraz, skrobiąc całe pieprzone epopeje w notatniku, czasami tylko po to żeby skreślić połowę, a to co zostało przepisać na tablicę. Sam James miał ochotę co najwyżej wychylić flaszkę.  
-Dobra, zobaczmy co na razie mamy – przyjrzał się tablicy, marszcząc czoło. Grover pisał jak kura pazurem, więc dyktował Jamesowi swoje odkrycia. Raz próbował spisać coś od niego na teście i lepiej by mu poszło rozgryzanie pisma chińczyka z Parkinsonem.  
-Wszystkie ofiary były związane z ośrodkiem pomocy młodzieży, powstałemu dzięki klubowi demokratycznemu Milka z Ostrygi, ale Lana według naszych informacji do niego nie należała, no i raczej nie chodziła do Ostrygi… Za to wszyscy brali udział w majowym proteście po zapadnięciu wyroku dla zabójcy Milka – podkreślił te fakty.  
-Właściwie to jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że przed tym protestem nie mieli ze sobą tyle wspólnego. Znaczy nie cała trójka naraz, jeśli łapiecie o co mi chodzi – wtrącił się Grover.  
-Lana urabiała się po łokcie w ośrodku i poznała Ernesto, gdy szukał pomocy w zakończeniu swojej aktorskiej, czyli jakieś pół roku temu. Ernesto mógł poznać Stephena przy jakimś drinku czy tańcu w Ostrydze, wychodzi że obaj chętnie tam zachodzili, ale Stephen studiował za miastem i faktycznie zaangażował się w pomoc ośrodkowi dopiero w wakacje – dodał czarnoskóry, dorysowując strzałki, które jak dla Jamesa tylko zaburzało czytelność całości.  
-Chyba się umówiliśmy, żebyś nie robił bajzlu na tablicy – James zabrał mu kredę, ale Grover poprawił tylko okulary środkowym palcem, nie biorąc tego do siebie.  
-Powiedz lepiej co z tą mafią narkotykową, to twoja działka… Podobno jakaś ruska lasencja to prowadzi. Mogli mieć coś wspólnego z kimś poza Ernesto?  
-Trudno powiedzieć czy to ci sami, ale możliwe że mają pod sobą Ostrygę. W końcu skąd niby brały się gejowskie bary, skoro gejom nie wolno sprzedawać alkoholu, ani tańczyć ze sobą, ani nic takiego..? A pieniądz załatwia wszystkie problemy brachu, dla mafiozów to biznes jak każdy inny w mieście… Choć takie bary to raczej nie żyły złota, do zbierania z nich haraczu to się wysyła przygłupiego kuzyna, który do niczego innego się nie nadaje… Ale w końcu to rodzina – Grover machnął ręką, gibiąc głową w geście który mówił „no błagam, ogarniaj temat”.  
-Czekaj, skąd wiemy że to ruscy? Coś mnie ominęło? – Abby wyrosła jak spod ziemi zaraz obok nich.  
-W sumie też chciałbym znać źródło, myślę że domyślam się którzy to mogą być – przytaknął Grover.  
-Tak twierdził… były pracownik studia, Abby wie o kogo chodzi – powiedział nieco niechętnie James.  
-Alvaro..? Serio? – jęknęła, kręcąc głową.  
-I tak to raczej to nie robota mafii, ich ostrzeżenia są zwykle bardziej subtelne, czaicie bazę – wybronił go Grover.  
-Musi być coś więcej – Abby przekartkowała notatki, łypiąc na tablicę.  
-Patrzcie, nawet poza protestem i zamieszkami z maja, wszyscy mieli jakieś zatargi z policją, choć ich dokumentacja jest dość poszatkowana i… AHA! – krzyknęła nagle, budząc Medley, która spadła z krzesła słysząc wrzask.  
-C-co się stało..? – powiedziała nieco nieobecnie, w mgnieniu oka zbierając się z podłogi i rozglądając się jakby zaraz jeszcze ktoś miał wyskoczyć.  
-Patrzcie, to są ich ostatnie policyjne akta – zaczęła wypisywać szczegóły i daty w kolumnie każdego z zamordowanych.  
-Ernie, zatrzymany przez patrol za chodzenie po parku z innym mężczyzną, niespecjalnie są tu podane szczegóły, ale jak rozumiem ogólnie za urąganie moralności… dziesięć dni przed śmiercią. Wcześniej zatrzymywano go za podobne rzeczy, zwykle też przez jakieś patrole. Lana, była na komisariacie dwanaście dni przed morderstwem, też zabrana przez patrol, podobno „ktoś” narzekał na bezdomnych i narkomanów w okolicy, a ona do nich chodziła… Ma jeszcze jeden podobny wpis w aktach, kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Stephen, zatrzymany przez patrol za przekroczenie prędkości tydzień przed śmiercią i zatrzymany w innym gejowskim barze, Colorarurze, cztery dni przed śmiercią. On akurat zawsze się gładko wywijał, pewnie ze względu na rodziców…  
-Czekaj, co ty sugerujesz..? – warknął James – Byli spisywani bo akurat znajdowali się w złym miejscu i czasie. Zostawmy domysły i skupmy się na proteście i ośrodku, bo tych powiązań jesteśmy pewni..!  
-Ale to się też łączy..! Zobacz, morderca musiał ich znać i mieć powód do zemsty… A co jeśli to ktoś, kto był zniesmaczony całym ruchem i uważa że wszystko co z niego wynikło, włącznie z klubem demokratycznym i domem pomocy to jeden wielki grzech? W końcu zabójca Milka miał sporo przyjaciół tu i tam…  
-Masz na myśli policję? – przerwał jej wywód James. Kolejna po Nero z teoriami wyciągniętymi z dupy?  
-Poczekaj, sam mówiłeś że ośrodek jest monitorowany przez policję, więc jeśli ktoś miałby dostęp do ich informacji, a na przykład wciąż był wkurzony po tym do jakich zmian doszło po zamieszkach...   
-Ej, ej, ej, wiem że to była wtopa w chuj i że na pewno były chłopaki, którzy cieszyli się że pedały dostały wpierdol, zresztą niemało wciąż takich jest, ale nie ma co uznawać tego za prawdę objawioną..!  
-Nie mówię, że tak musi być, ale nie możemy ignorować faktów bo nam coś nie pasuje… A brakuje w tych raportach zatrzymań szczegółów, więc gdyby dało się sprawdzić kto dokładnie ich przymykał…  
-O przepraszam pani szefowo, może dla ciebie to proste, że gliny zawsze chronią własne tyłki, ale zapewniam że jeśli faktycznie któryś okazał się takim pajacem, to…  
-Dajcie sobie na wstrzymanie, oboje..! – wszedł pomiędzy nich Grover – Zdurnieliście do reszty? Mało mamy do roboty? Wszyscy chcemy złapać dziada jeśli coś będzie pasować to musimy to sprawdzić..!  
-Moim zdaniem to całkiem możliwe, ale rozumiem Jamesa – odezwała się Medley – Smród po tej majowej porażce wciąż się za nami ciągnie, więc prosto byłoby się wytłumaczyć zemstą jakiegoś frustrata, tylko że jak na razie ta sprawa prosta wcale się nie wydaje… a przy jego tempie czasu nie ma za dużo.  
-Rzucam tylko pomysł – westchnęła Abby, idąc w stronę biurka żeby przejrzeć inne dokumenty. James wziął głęboki oddech i biorąc się pod boki. Grover posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, tak jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego że trochę przesadził…  
-Okej, nie było tematu. Medley ma rację, chodzę cały czas wkurwiony, bo jak na razie wszystkie „trochę” powiązane tropy gówno dały… Dlatego jakkolwiek by to nie wyglądało, cieszę się że zgodziliście się pomóc. Serio. Po prostu wlałbym na ten moment skupić się na pewnikach i tyle.  
-Ciekawy sposób okazywania wdzięczności – mruknął Grover, susząc zęby.  
***  
-Ale nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że wszystkie raporty zatrzymań bezpośrednio przed śmiercią ofiar są takie chujowe..? Ani zdjęć, ani zeznań, jedno wielkie…  
-Ja pierdolę James, ale sobie moment wybrałeś..! – Pam wydała z siebie dyskretny, ale wciąż ociekający wkurwem szept, zasłaniając dyskretnie usta dłonią. Faktycznie, chwila była mocno średnia, stali właśnie z Pam na konferencji prasowej zorganizowanej przez burmistrz Feinstein, czekając aż wywołają ich, żeby się zbłaźnili. To znaczy żeby James się zbłaźnił, Pam mimo zdenerwowania wyglądała na opanowaną jak zawsze. Stała prosto i pewnie, łypiąc tylko z ukosa na niego, a ponieważ miała na sobie swoją pokazową garsonkę typu „zimna sucz”, to James wiedział że sprawa jest poważna. Rodzice Stephena postanowili zrobić niemal pospolite ruszenie, najwyraźniej niezadowoleni z jakichkolwiek banialuków, jakie sprzedał im Nero. Stali po przeciwległej stronie, wyglądając na gotowych do walki z policją, tak jakby to gliniarze im zabili syna… Pośrodku, jakby zaznaczając swoją rolę jako mediatora, za drewnianą mównicą z herbem miasta stała burmistrz Feinstein, wciskając dziennikarzom (i potencjalnym wyborcom) znane hasła, jak „mamy wszystko pod kontrolą”, „policja robi co w ich mocy”, generalnie klasykę gatunku. Oddzieleni wyjątkowo wątłymi barierkami, pismaki niemal skakali sobie do gardeł, żeby tylko wyryczeć swoje pytania. Gdyby nie grupa oficerów panujących nad tym bydłem, to zdolni byliby stratować ich wszystkich, łącznie z panią burmistrz… No i był oczywiście pan Nero, no kurwa. Stał i nadawał z jakimś wyjątkowo sztywnym babskiem, mającym taki wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś podstawiał jej gówno pod nos. Dobrana parka, nie ma co. Oni pewnie czuli się jak ryby w wodzie w tym cyrku. James nienawidził takich konferencji. Nie dość że musiał odpowiadać pajacom, którzy wyciągali teorie i pytania z samej dupy szatana, to jeszcze potem musiał oglądać swoją własną mordę w wiadomościach, a edytorzy zawsze robili z policji idiotów… O ile Pam wiedziała jak formułować zdania i opinie tak, żeby nie było się do czego przyczepić, to James zwykle tracił nerwy maksymalnie po dwudziestu sekundach i potem musiał to odkręcać… Pech chciał, że skoro on prowadził to śledztwo, to nie bardzo mógł się z tego cyrku wypisać. Czy mogliby mu wreszcie dać wykonywać robotę, zamiast tracić czas na tłumaczenie czemu jej nie wykonuje?   
-Przepraszam bardzo, ale cały czas byłaś zajęta, to kiedy miałem mówić? A podobno chcesz być na bieżąco – sapnął James, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni, starając się nie patrzeć po wszystkich zgromadzonych pajacach.   
-Na bieżąco to ja jestem z tym co odpierdalasz po kątach – syknęła Pam. Jej twarz była jak maska, ale James wiedział że wewnątrz się gotuje – Co to miało być za wzywanie połowy posterunku do ekipy budowlanych Januszy?   
-To było tylko zasygnalizowanie, że idę na rekonesans i mogę potrzebować wsparcia. Nikt przecież nie przyjechał, a ty sama mówiłaś że mam bardziej uważać na swoją dupę, a wchodzić wszędzie z buta na hurra…  
-Pewnie, jeszcze mi wmawiaj że nagle zacząłeś się bać o swoją dupę, już wierzę – Pam pokręciła nieznacznie głową, wciąż przyglądając się jak burmistrz kontynuuje PR-ową śpiewkę. W kotłującym się tłumie widać było transparenty domagające się prawdy, równości, wolności i pewnie też darmowego masażu w każdy wtorek. Nie zabrakło też klasycznych obelg pod adresem policji. James dostrzegł grupę wyglądającą na rodzinę Lany, a także pokaźną delegację kolorowych postaci, jak nic z Ostrygi.  
-Powiedz lepiej jaki masz plan na tę konferencję. Jakieś przełomy o których nie wiem? Albo o których nie chcę wiedzieć? – zagaiła Pam.  
-Plan jest taki że mówię że śledztwo jest w toku, cały czas pracujemy, wspieramy lokalną społeczność i ogólnie suszę zęby, mając nadzieję że mnie szlag nie trafi.  
-Czyli nie masz planu, pięknie – Pam splotła ręce, biorąc głęboki oddech. James bardzo chciałby ją zapewnić, że niczego nie spierdoli, ale raz że nie był wcale tego taki pewien, a dwa że burmistrz właśnie odwróciła się i wywołała ich do mównicy. Kurwa. James sam nabrał powietrza.  
-A teraz oddaję głos szefowi wydziału zabójstw, kapitan Pameli Garcii i oficerowi prowadzącemu śledztwo, inspektorowi Jamesowi Callahanowi – burmistrz wydawała się zmęczona całym tym przedstawieniem i spojrzała na nich wzrokiem proszącym, żeby lepiej uspokoili tę tłuszczę. James instynktownie przełknął ślinę, bo czuł że rośnie mu gula w gardle. Pam na szczęście ruszyła przed siebie, jakby szła po wybiegu odbierać tytuł królowej balu, a James popełznął za nią. Jeszcze dobrze nie weszli, a już wataha pajaców przekrzykiwała się, robiąc jeden pierdolony jazgot. Pam nie straciła jednak głowy.  
-Dzień dobry państwu, nazywam się Pamela Garcia i kieruję wydziałem zabójstw San Francisco. Na wstępie pragnę zaznaczyć, że cały czas przeprowadzamy szeroko zakrojone działania, mające na celu sprawdzenie wszystkich możliwych tropów, choć to oczywiście musi potrwać. Jesteśmy świadomi tego, jak ważny jest w tym przypadku czas, stąd zaangażowaliśmy sztab specjalistów, w tym z wydziału kontroli wewnętrznej, na prośbę rodzin ofiar – Pam mówiła wyraźnie i głośno. Łypnęła krótko w stronę Nero i jego baby jagi. James, który stał za nią, też spojrzał na nich, ale szybko stwierdził że bardziej wkurwiony już być nie musi.   
-Morderstwo pana Sancheza, pani Perkins i pana Hicksa są wielką tragedią i traktujemy je niezwykle poważnie. Wszystkie mają znamiona tego, że dokonała ich ta sama osoba bądź osoby, z powodu charakterystycznych cech wspólnych, dających nam wskazówki co do tego kim ona lub oni są. Dla dobra śledztwa nie mogę na razie podać państwu szczegółów, ale z pewnością zostały one dokonane z daleko idącą premedytacją wobec tych osób, co zawęża nam krąg podejrzanych. A teraz odpowiem na państwa pytania – zakończyła dość lakoniczny opis działań. Na pewno pismaki zaraz dostaną szału, że nie mają żadnych szczegółów do rozdrabniania na czynniki pierwsze i doczepią się że cała wypowiedź to takie srutututu majtki z drutu. James nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić, ale choćby i mieli jakiś przełom, nie będą przecież o tym trąbić na prawo i lewo, póki nie złapią dziada. James zmusił się do popatrzenia na rodziny i znajomych zmarłych, którzy wyglądali na zdeterminowanych, a jednocześnie załamanych. Ich przemowy spowodowały, że James sam się tak czuł, a jednocześnie zacisnęły mu węzeł na żołądku. Powinien już dawno złapać skurwysyna, nie żeby udowadniać coś tym dziennikarskim pajacom, ani Nero, ani nawet Pam, ale bo to jego zasrany obowiązek wobec tych ludzi. Pisamki chyba też tak czuli. Teraz to się dopiero zacznie małpi gaj… I faktycznie, tłum zaczął ponownie drzeć się jeden przez drugiego.  
-Proszę pojedynczo, bo nie dojdziemy do ładu. Najpierw pani – wskazała na jedną z reporterek, która prawie wisiała na policjancie odgradzającym tłum.  
-Powiedziała pani, że zawęziliście krąg podejrzanych… Kogo konkretnie podejrzewacie?   
-Nie mogę na ten moment udzielać takich informacji – zgasiła ją Pam, odwracając się już w stronę innego reportera – Słucham pana.  
-Wszystkie zabójstwa wyglądają jak jakieś rytuały, czy to może być robota sekty? Sekta Jima Jonesa też otwierała domy pomocy, a wiemy że ofiary były powiązane z ośrodkiem młodzieżowym…  
-Nie mamy na razie niczego, co potwierdzałoby tę informację – ucięła to spiskowe pierdolenie Pam i wskazała kolejnego dziennikarza. James bronił się przed chęcią walnięcia dłonią o czoło. Durniejszych pytań nie było?  
-Czy to może być powrót Zodiaka? W końcu jego też nie złapaliście…  
-Nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby te sprawy były powiązane. Nie siejmy dezinformacji, bardzo proszę – tym razem Pam zmarszczyła czoło. Teraz to już dziadygi przesadzili z tymi wycieczkami osobistymi..! James zrobił krok naprzód, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię, ale Pam zatrzymała go ruchem ręki, zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego.  
-Dwójka z zamordowanych była homoseksualistami, a trzecią była osoba czarnoskóra – wyrwała się jakaś dziennikarka niepytana – Czy policja nie obawia się pomówień o to, że to jest powodem zaniedbywania sprawy? Bo tak to właśnie wygląda…  
-Niech wygląda sobie jak chce – James nie wytrzymał i dorwał się do mikrofonu, zanim Pam zdążyła zareagować, pewnie dlatego że to idiotyczne pytanie zbiło ją na moment z tropu.  
-Prawda jest taka, że kimkolwiek by nie byli, nie zasługiwali na to co ich spotkało, więc zapieprzamy dzień i noc żeby złapać psychopatę, który był do czegoś takiego zdolny – warknął, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Pam próbuje go odepchnąć, a pod mównicą kopie go po nogach.   
-I nie będę wam opowiadał bajek, że nigdzie w policji nie ma rasizmu, ani homofobii, ani innych uprzedzeń, ale to zbyt poważna sprawa, żeby pozwolić sobie na siedzenie na dupie, i choćbym miał przeszukać każdą dziurę w mieście, to znajdę mordercę, jasne?   
-James..! – Pam prawie wbiła mu obcas w stopę, żeby tylko zamknął swoją niewyparzoną gębę. Dobra, może ciut go poniosło, ale ktoś musiał ustawić tych pajaców do pionu.   
-A co pan powie na to, że to mógł być ktoś sympatyzujący z zabójcą Milka, Danem White’m? Czy to może być zemsta? – wyrwał się jakiś wyfircykowany reporter, machając mikrofonem jak zniczem olimpijskim.  
-Skąd wy bierzecie takie…  
-Myślę, że to wszystko co mieliśmy do powiedzenia – Pam wreszcie wzięła Jamesa za fraki i odsunęła go od mównicy. Wciąż był nabuzowany, ale gdzieś pod skórą poczuł że jego szefowa skopie mu dupsko jak tylko będą sami. Cóż, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Kiedy jednak próbował się wycofać, prawie wpadł na Nero i wiedźmę z bagien. Pajac zmierzył Jamesa wzrokiem i prawie walnął go ramieniem, przechodząc obok.   
-Jeśli mogę, nadinspektor Franco Nero i nadinspektor Violet Runner – nachylił się nad mikrofonem, nie pytając nikogo o zgodę, więc równie dobrze mógłby sobie darować tłumaczenie się. Ta konferencja coraz bardziej przypominała wieczorek stand up’owy w klubie, niż poważną dysputę. Burmistrz Feinstein patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem, jak na kosmitów.  
-Jesteśmy z wydziału kontroli wewnętrznej i rodziny ofiar poprosiły mnie i moją doświadczoną koleżankę po fachu, aby nadzorować to śledztwo. Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że mamy już całkiem dobrze określony profil psychologiczny mordercy, tak jak nakazują wszystkie najnowsze standardy – napuszył się. Jego kobieca wersja kiwnęła głową, wciąż z tą samą zgorzkniałą miną starej baby. Niech się lepiej przyzna, że Hicksowie pewnie sypnęli mu kasą, a nie chrzanić o tym że ktoś go prosił do tego tanga. Czy do mównicy. Czy do czegokolwiek innego.  
-To zdecydowanie osoba która dobrze zaplanowała i precyzyjnie zabrała się za te zbrodnie. Z całą pewnością nie jest typowym nożownikiem, ale nie widzę tu powiązań do Zodiaka, choć mógł się nim inspirować. Nie wykluczam motywu zemsty, a ponieważ mamy już wyznaczony schemat działania, możemy z powodzeniem podjąć konkretne działania. Nie mogę oczywiście zdradzać szczegółów, ale uważam, że przyszedł czas na zdecydowane uderzenie – powiedział pewnie, podnosząc ręce jak pieprzony pastor. Alleluja, bracia i siostry pajace..! Kurwa. Jamesowi nie podobało się to pierdolenie. Co ten kloc chciał właściwie odjebać..? Pam na kopach zepchnęła go jednak z podium, zanim zdołał odpyskować Nero i narobić jeszcze większego obciachu. Może i dobrze… Feinstein już i tak prawie dostawała zawału. Dobra robota Callahan…  
***  
-Cholera, jesteś pewna że to może być ta osoba? – James wręcz leciał przez korytarz ośrodka, choć Abby zachowywała to samo tempo. Konferencja była tragikomedią, ale telefon od czarnulki dodał mu nieco energii.   
-To musiałby być naprawdę spory zbieg okoliczności. A ja w takie nie wierzę – pogroziła palcem. James nie był taki pewny, w końcu mieli tyle tropów prowadzących donikąd, że wolałsię nie nastawiać na przełom.  
-Co dokładnie mówiła Alice?  
-Że ten mały rudzielec był w kuchni, jak ekipa wyrzuciła jakąś ćpunkę, która przychodziła tu pewnie od czasów, gdy jeszcze była Lana… Podobno szukała pomocy, bo rzekomo widziała coś strasznego i ktoś chciał ją zabić. Młody mówił, że pomieszkiwała na squacie w okolicach Diamond street. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Dobrze, że zadzwoniłam do Alice zapytać co u niej…  
-Dobra, dobra, przy odpowiednim tripie to się widzi takie rzeczy, że włosy dęba stają – mruknął James – Ale i tak warto zobaczyć. To tym się zajmowałaś, zamiast przyjść na konferencję jak… no wiesz… całą reszta dziennikarzy w mieście?  
-Między innymi. Właśnie dlatego, że wszyscy robili to samo i nic z tego nie wyszło, postanowiłam że mam inne rzeczy do sprawdzenia, a skoro ty tam już byłeś, to nie spieszyłam się żeby zdążyć na początek… I tak niewiele z tego wynikło, tak jak podejrzewałam.  
-Yhy, tego mi było potrzeba, jeszcze jednej szefowej do składania raportów… Wiesz że wcale nie musiałem ci się spowiadać z tego co się działo dopóki łaskawie nie przyszłaś? Może następnym razem ty wystąpisz za mnie?  
-Z chęcią, przynajmniej nie musieliby mnie siłą odsuwać od mównicy – powiedziała czarnulka lekko i James się przymknął. Tylu kierowników, a robić nie ma komu…  
-My do Alice – Abby posłała uśmiech pracowniczce stojącej przy drzwiach sali odwiedzin. Pomieszczenie była pomalowane w pstrokatych, tęczowych kolorach i znajdowało się w nim wiele stolików z krzesłami, kanapy i tym podobne. Przez wielkie przeszklone ściany zewnętrzne do budynku wpadało światło, podkreślając oczobijność użytych farb. Alice wierciła się na jednym z krzeseł, a obok siedział rudzielec, składając sobie jakieś cuda z serwetek i pokazując je koleżance. Na ich widok blondynka uśmiechnęła się i pomachała im nieśmiało.  
-No wreszcie, już zapuszczaliśmy tu korzenie..! – wyszczerzył się chłopak, wypuszczając w powietrze papierowy samolocik, który prawie wylądował na głowie Jamesa.  
-Grunt że dolecieliśmy – powiedział James ironicznie – Słyszeliśmy, że czegoś się dowiedzieliście i… A, prawie bym zapomniał. To dla ciebie od Jerry’ego – dopiero po chwili tknęło go, że miał prezent do przekazania. Podał dziewczynie mały atlas anatomiczny, na widok którego zaświeciły się jej oczy i cicho podziękowała. Wybór jak najbardziej trafiony.  
-A dla mnie to nic..? – jęknął rudy. James trochę się zmieszał, bo faktycznie nie wpadł na to, żeby skołować coś dla drugiego dzieciaka, zaaferowany robotą. Abby na szczęście wykazała się refleksem, bo wyciągnęła z torebki dwa batoniki. Chłopak od razu capnął zdobycz.  
Słuchajcie, muszę dokładnie wiedzieć kto tu przyszedł i czego chciał. To bardzo ważne – James wziął sobie krzesełko i usiadł, splatając dłonie.  
-Myślicie, że to ten morderca tak ją nastraszył? – wypaplał młody, żując czekoladę.  
-Ciszej, nie chcemy żeby cały ośrodek wpadł w panikę – syknął inspektor. Niech jeszcze zamkną cały ten obiekt w pizdu… Już i tak zwracali na siebie uwagę wśród rodzin siedzących przy stolikach.  
-Spokojnie. Powoli powiedzcie co się działo – wtrąciła się Abby, przysuwając się bliżej.   
-No przyszła tu taka jedna, widywałam ją tu już czasami, jak jeszcze ciotunia żyła… Ale teraz to wyglądała jakby ją całe stado szatanów goniło..! Znaczy zawsze zachowywała się dziwnie, ale po tych wszystkich świństwach co je wciąga…  
-Mówiła konkretnie czego się bała? – niecierpliwił się James.   
-A czego ona się nie bała… Rządu, końca świata, jaszczuroludzi rządzących światem… Ale tym razem cały czas powtarzała, że potrzebuje schronienia, bo ktoś chce ją zabić. Siedziałem wtedy w spiżarce kuchennej, bo na kolację miała być pizza, ale coli już nie dali, a co to za jedzenie pizzy bez… - młody, widząc minę Jamesa, darował sobie tłumaczenie mu kulinarnych zawiłości, na których inspektor i tak by się nie poznał i przeszedł do rzeczy.  
-Bełkotała coś o tym, że widziała jak ktoś kogoś kroi i że ją widział, więc na pewno przyjdzie i ją też pokroi – rudzielec dla zobrazowania przejechał palcem po swoim gardle - Jak na nią, to była wyjątkowo logiczna historyjka.  
-Mówiła coś więcej? Jak wyglądał, albo gdzie konkretnie to było? – wyrwała się Abby, wyciągając notatnik.  
-Ciężko było ją zrozumieć, miotała się tu chwilę z przerażeniem w oczach, a potem ją wywalili. Ale jestem prawie pewien, że pomieszkiwała na squacie przy Diamond street. Alice mówiła, że to ważne. – stwierdził chłopak, kończąc jednego batonika i od razu otwierając drugiego.  
-Pani Abby kazała mi o to dopytać, to dopytałam – potwierdziła Alice, przytulając do siebie atlas.  
-Czy to dlatego, że na tej ulicy znaleziono tego ostatniego pana? W wiadomościach tak podawali – spytała cicho, jakby nie będąc pewną czy wolno jej okazać zainteresowanie sprawą.  
-Jeszcze nie wiemy – odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie Abby – Dlatego musimy to sprawdzić.  
-Ale znajdziecie tego złamanego skurwiela, co załatwił ciotunię, nie? – rudzielec wydawał się poruszony, choć z ustami pełnymi czekolady ciężko było brać go na poważnie.   
-Po pierwsze: co to za język, po drugie: no jasne że tak, a po trzecie… nie wiesz gdzie możemy znaleźć tę wielbicielkę substancji chemicznie czynnych? Bo wywalili wszystkich dzikich lokatorów z Diamond street.  
-A co ja, duch święty? Ale skoro tak, to wyglądała na tak zdesperowaną, że jestem w stanie się założyć, że jeszcze spróbuje tu wbić. Raczej wątpię żeby miała dokąd iść…  
-Dobra, w takim razie będziemy w kontakcie – kiwnął głową James.   
-Ta jest – młody zasalutował batonikiem, a Alice też przytaknęła.  
-Powiedzcie jeszcze, były tu ostatnio jakieś kontrole policyjne? Czy jakieś inne? – Abby wydawała się wciąż uczepiona swojej teorii. James spojrzał na nią nieco krytycznie, ale czarnulka nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Mniejsza z tym, w tym ośrodku coś śmierdziało i nie był to tylko zapach trampek.   
-Poza wami? Ja nic nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem – wzruszył ramionami chłopak.  
-Jak przyjechał mój tata, to pan dyrektor chwalił się, że takie mniejsze kontrole są co miesiąc, a większe co kwartał, ale odkąd tu jestem to żadnej nie widziałam… Chyba że są jakieś subtelnie ukryte.  
-A tam ukryte – rudy machnął ręką – Wiecie jak to jest, niby nikt nic nie wie, ale każą nam się przebrać w lepsze ciuchy i ogólnie pracownicy łażą spięci, więc wiadomo o co chodzi… W tamtym miesiącu była ze trzy tygodnie temu.  
-Hmm, może warto jeszcze zapytać dyra – zastanowił się James.  
-O właśnie Alice, jak tam spotkanie z tatą? Opowiadaj..! – Abby ożywiła się. Alice wetchnęła cicho i zaczęła się bawić jedną z papierowych figurek zrobionych przez kolegę, ale widać było że nie jest już tak spięta przy tym temacie jak ostatnio.  
-Całkiem dobrze. Poprosiłam, żeby na razie przyjechał sam i mnie posłuchał… Nie chciałam robić przykrości mojej macosze, ale na razie musiałam pogadać z nim na osobności… Chyba nie starczyłoby mi odwagi, żeby zmierzyć się z obojgiem naraz, przynajmniej nie wtedy. Ja… chyba nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, ile kłopotu i zmartwień narobię. Cała rodzina mnie szukała i jakieś pół miasta… Było mi strasznie wstyd, ale trudno, stało się… To w końcu mój tata, więc nie było tak źle jak się obawiałam.  
-No widzisz – Abby delikatnie przytuliła blondynkę – Dogadaliście się z tą szkołą?  
-Tak, powiedział że teraz to mnie nigdzie z domu nie wypuści –uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna – Nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu uciekłam zamiast z nim porozmawiać i właściwie ja też nie… Chyba to najbardziej go uderzyło, nie chciałabym go takiego widzieć nigdy więcej.  
-Całkiem spoko gość – wtrącił rudzielec – Przynajmniej nie darł się od progu, ani w ogóle nie robił cyrku jak niektórzy. Moja matka to potrafiła machnąć Oskarową rolę…  
-Ale skorzystałam z rady pani psycholog i poprosiłam go, żebym mogła tu jeszcze zostać kilka dni i wszystko sobie poukładać. Potem przyjadą z moją macochą i jeszcze zrobimy jedną wspólną sesję, zanim wrócę do domu. Przyjął to… średnio, ale chyba uznał że lepiej będzie nie naciskać.  
-Niegłupi pomysł – skomentował James – Pamiętajcie, że gdybyście mieli kiedyś jakieś problemy, to wiecie… zamiast uciekania zawsze możecie walić do nas jak w dym. Oboje.  
-No i wyrosłem na konfidenta – westchnął młody, a James pacnął go lekko w czoło dla opamiętania.  
***  
-Ależ oczywiście, że trzymamy całą dokumentację z kontroli – dyrektor Clark okrążył swoje biurko, patrząc na nich jakby właśnie obrazili mu babcię – Ale bez nakazu nie możemy ich państwu udostępnić, na pewno to rozumiecie… Ale mogę zapewnić, że wszystko było w porządku.  
-Oczywiście, chcieliśmy tylko sprawdzić czy może oni nie natrafili na kogoś podejrzanego, bo w końcu wszystkie ofiary były powiązane z ośrodkiem. – James skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nie kupując tego pierdolenia.  
-Nie wiem co pan próbuje insynuować, ale gdyby coś było nie tak, na pewno bym o tym wiedział – zagrzmiał dyrektor – Powiedziałbym, że przez to jakiej młodzieży pomagamy, jesteśmy sprawdzani dużo dokładniej niż inne tego typu instytucje, bo w opinii publicznej jesteśmy zbieraniną degeneratów i dewiantów..!  
-Właśnie dlatego obawiam się, że mordercą może być ktoś, kto właśnie tak uważa..! A z tego co pan mówi, to może być całkiem długa lista. Były jakieś pogróżki? – James podniósł głos, żeby przebić się przez baryton Clarka.  
-O, cały czas! Ale to nic nowego, zawsze sobie z tym sami radziliśmy, inaczej nie przetrwalibyśmy tak długo… Proszę uwierzyć, że to na pewno nie żaden z nich, potrafią szczekać ale nie gryźć. Szczytem odwagi jest dla nich wysyłanie anonimów i pisanie po murach.  
-Skąd może być pan pewien…  
-Rodzice Stephena Hicksa podczas konferencji mówili że nie wszystkim podobało się, że wspomagał ośrodek, nawet jeśli na poważnie zajął się tym stosunkowo niedawno – zmieniła podejście Abby. Nie udało jej się wbić aż do połowy konferencji, bo podobno załatwiała „jakieś sprawy”, a James niespecjalnie był pewien czy chce o tym wiedzieć, ale oczywiście został szczegółowo przepytany i Abby jak zwykle miała notatki na każdą okazję. Póki to było dla niego pomocne, to mógł robić i za przydupasa, choć zadowolony z tego ni cholery nie był…  
-Odniosłem wrażenie, że samym państwu Hicks nie do końca się to podobało – dyrektor ciężko usiadł na krześle, widocznie zmęczony ostatnimi dniami. Pomasował sobie skronie, jakby przewidywał nadchodzącą migrenę.   
-Właściwie to bardziej chyba chodziło o całą… społeczność związaną z klubem demokratycznym, że tak powiem. A przynajmniej Stephen tak mówił. Ale jakoś udało mu się ich przekonać, że taka działalność charytatywna będzie dobrze widziana, na pewno lepiej niż gdyby mieli robić z tego aferę… Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy to nie było głównym powodem tego, że zdecydował się nam pomóc, bo był dość… imprezowym młodym człowiekiem, ale wydawał się jednocześnie wrażliwy na krzywdę, więc nie mnie go oceniać. A bardzo potrzebowaliśmy wsparcia finansowego – powiedział Clark z westchnięciem. Na jego twarzy malował się autentyczny smutek. Możliwe, że martwił się o przyszłość tej instytucji czy brak finansów po śmierci Stephena, a może po prostu naprawdę było mu żal chłopaka. Kto go tam wie.  
-Na początku większość pracowników była wolontariuszami, wciąż część z nich nie bierze nic, albo prawie nic, mieliśmy prąd tylko kilka godzin dziennie, całość sprzętu pochodziła od darczyńców, nawet sam budynek jest oddaną nam ruiną dawnej szkoły… Pracowaliśmy tak ciężko, pokonaliśmy tyle trudności, tylko po to, żeby teraz ktoś chciał to wszystko zniszczyć..? Po co? Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Wiem, że wiele razy robiliśmy różne nieszablonowe rzeczy, żeby przetrwać, a te dzieciaki mają swoje za uszami, ale nie zasługują na to, żeby doświadczać takiej nienawiści..!  
-Właśnie dlatego musimy wiedzieć wszystko, nie dla pogrążania was, ale dla znalezienia czegoś co doprowadzi nas do mordercy – Abby oparła się dłońmi o biurko, patrząc Clarkowi prosto w oczy.  
-Albo wszyscy gramy w jednej drużynie, albo dajemy się dymać bez mydła – dodał James, także opierając się o blat. Abby posłała mu karzące spojrzenie, ale dyrektor na moment ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a potem wstał i odwrócił się w stronę wielkiej drewnianej szafy.  
-Dobrze, ale ostrzegam że te raporty są strasznie długie, wasze chłopaki uwielbiają czepiać się wszystkiego – otworzył zamek i ukazały się półki pełne różnej maści segregatorów. Clark wziął jeden z nich i prawie rzucił nim o blat, aż całym biurkiem potrząsnęło.   
-To tylko z tego roku – stwierdził.  
-Może zaczniemy od ostatniego miesiąca… - szepnęła Abby.  
-Ktoś tu chyba był niespełnionym skrybą – mruknął James.  
***  
-Ja pierdolę, co za zjeb dzwoni o tej porze – James na wpół otwartymi oczami spojrzał na zegarek. Prawie pierwsza w nocy. To nie napawało optymizmem. Coś musiało się spierdolić, nikt normalny nie zawracałby mu dupy po nocy. Zwlókł się z łóżka, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Zawsze wstawał niechętnie, ale ostatnio cały czas łaził wkurwiony i zmęczony. Wczoraj pół dnia spędzili z Abby na przeglądaniu tony bezsensownych papierów, z których wynikało co najwyżej, że problemów w ośrodku było w pizdu. Problem był taki, że ponieważ cepy tworzące raporty wytykały absolutnie każdy detal, ciężko było się dokopać do faktycznie poważnych problemów. Dyro niezbyt chciał im pozwolić zrobić odbitki, więc Abby postanowiła, że zamiast się wykłócać, będzie przychodzić robić notatki i przy okazji odwiedzać Alice.  
-Callahan. Czego? – warknął do słuchawki. To co potem usłyszał, sprawiło że miał ochotę pierdolnąć czymś o podłogę.  
-ŻE CO TEN PAJAC ODJEBAŁ?! On se jaja robi czy w kulki leci?! Ja pierdolę, nie..! No po prostu kurwa no nie! Boże, czy ty to widzisz..? Masz ich tam zatrzymywać, aż nie przyjadę, rozumiemy się?! – trzasnął telefonem i wkurwiony rzucił się na poszukiwanie jakiś ciuchów. Nero, ty chuju niemyty, co ci do łba strzeliło?!  
***  
-Co to miało być? Co to do kurwy nędzy miało być, pytam się?! – James prawie biegł przez posterunek, w którym kłębiło się pełno funkcjonariuszy i równie dużo kolorowych, mniej lub bardziej (ale zwykle bardziej) nawalonych postaci. Były krzyki, przepychanki, ogólny pierdolnik. James nie był pewien jak to zwykle na tym posterunku wygląda, ale strzelał że nie aż tak chaotycznie. Zresztą ledwo miał czas się rozglądać, był tak wkurwiony że prawie miał klapki na oczach.  
-Stary, sam chciałbym wiedzieć..! Jak tylko Medley zadzwoniła, to zebrałem dupsko i tu przyleciałem… Wiem tyle co ty, że to jakiś genialny pomysł Nero..! – sapnął Grover, truchtając za Jamesem. Czarnoskóry wyglądał na równie niezadowolonego z pobudki, ale nie nosiło go tak jak Jamesa. Siła nienawiści.  
-Oczywiście że jego, nikt z funkcjonującym mózgiem nie wpadłby na coś takiego!  
-Nikomu nic kretyn nie powiedział, nawet te jego ziomki z wydziału o niczym nie wiedzieli, a przynajmniej nabierają wody w usta jak pytałem…  
-Chuja tam nie wiedzieli! – wrzasnął James. No dobra, Nero był takim bufonem, że mógł uznać że nie potrzebuje niczyjego pozwolenia, żeby robić co mu się żywnie podoba, ale z drugiej strony rączka rączkę myje… Gdyby nie Medley, w ogóle nie wiedziałby co się odpierdala, to ona usłyszała od chłopaków co się dzieje i zadzwoniła.  
-Tyle było pierdolenia o jakiś profilach psychologicznych, psychiatrycznych i ogólnie psychicznych, a ostatecznie pajac postawił na wpierdolenie się do baru z buta, znane od początków jebanego świata?! Subtelnie jak granat odłamkowy..! Nowoczesne metody, kurwa jego mać, chyba dla neolitu, ja pierdolę!  
-James, nie denerwuj się…  
-Co nie denerwuj się?! Nie można zostawić tego dziada nawet na moment! Kto oficerem prowadzącym jest?! A kto dostanie po dupsku, bo przecież to moja sprawa, nie? Już w maju po wjebaniu się do tego baru wszystkim odpierdoliło, a teraz to nas chyba zeżrą..! Po chuja się ciul bierze za to co nie jego?! – James darł się tak bardzo, że mimo ogólnego harmidru, sporo osób odwracało w ich stronę głowy. Grover zebrał się w sobie i przyspieszył, stając przed Jamesem i wyciągając przed siebie ręce żeby go zatrzymać.  
-Ej, brachu..! Ja też jestem wkurwiony, ale co nam to da, jak zaczniesz tu odwalać jakieś ustawki? Zamiast się koncentrować na tym idiocie, chodź do chłopaków, może oni będą wiedzieli o co tu biega. A potem skopiemy zadek Nero – zaproponował, łapiąc kumpla za barki i potrząsając nim. James odwrócił się, biorąc się pod boki. Grover chyba za dobrze go znał, a w tej chwili powinni ogarniać tę kuwetę, a nie robić jeszcze większy bajzel. Zresztą teraz to chyba Pam by go zabiła, choć James już kalkulował czy dacie Nero po mordzie jest warte dyscyplinarki.  
-Kurwa mać..! Jest gdzieś Pam? Albo Medley? – jednak stwierdził, że nie da nadchujowi tej satysfakcji.   
-Jeszcze nie, Pam musi załatwić jakąś opiekę dla dzieciaków, Medley próbowała zatrzymać akcję przy barze… Mówię ci, chodź do chłopaków, robi się coraz większy tłum, bo wciskają tu tylu ile wyciągnęli z tego baru do aresztu, a miejsca tu jak w dupie…  
-O w mordę, poczekaj – Jamesa właśnie olśniło. Tak się przejął Nero, że dopiero teraz zorientował się, że przecież wysłał tego porno geniusza, żeby pokręcił się po Ostrydze… Znając jego spryt, pewnie dał cię złapać jak ostatnia pipa.  
-Idziemy do tego jebanego aresztu, muszę kogoś znaleźć..! – ruszył przed siebie, przepychając się przez dość niespotykany jak na tę godzinę tłum. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się pancerne drzwi pilnowane przez dwóch gości, więc założył że to właściwy kierunek.  
-Czekaj na mnie..! Kogo właściwie szukamy?– jęknął za nim Grover.  
-Mojego… ziomka. Nie patrz tak, potem ci to wyjaśnię..! Callahan, otwierać – James błysnął odznaką przed twarzą jednego ze stróżujących facetów, choć chyba sam ton jego głosu wystarczył, żeby gość odsunął mu się z drogi. W środku w założeniu tymczasowego aresztu było równie głośno co w reszcie budynku, przy czym z racji bardziej zbitej powierzchni, wrzawa i tłok był gorszy. Gliniarze prowadzili różne, czasem średnio chodzące o własnych siłach indywidua, niektórzy z wyraźnymi śladami spotkania trzeciego stopnia z policyjną pałą. Całe pomieszczenie śmierdziało alkoholem, potem, fajkami i tanimi perfumami. Zupełnie jakby wciąż byli w klubie… Tylko panowie w mundurach raczej nie byli striptizerami.   
-Chryste, ile oni tego luda tu nawieźli..? Widzisz gdzieś tego twojego? – spytał Grover. James tylko zaklął, bo w tej zbieraninie nic nie potrafił wypatrzeć.  
-Kurwa, trzeba mu było przyczepić balonka albo coś..! Czy ktokolwiek nad tym panuje?! – warknął, nie kierując tych słów do nikogo konkretnego, bo wszyscy przypominali biegające kurczaki pozbawione głów. Przynajmniej poziomem umysłowym.  
-Czekaj, ten kolo wygląda na ważniaka – Grover wskazał na policjanta, który stał i darł się po innych, czyli pewnie był jakimś wyższym stopniem przydupasem.  
-Ej, szukam takiego latynosa, brązowe włosy, broda, generalnie wygląda jak typowa hipisowska pierdoła, zatrzymaliście kogoś takiego? – James zwrócił się do przysadzistego gliniarza.  
-Ja pierdolę, jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent tych ciot tak wygląda! Z choinki się urwałeś czy co?  
-Zaraz tobie coś urwę, kto wam do kurwy nędzy kazał włazić gdzie popadnie bez konsultacji ze mną?! – ryknął, znowu machając odznaką, niemal nie nokautując nią pajaca. Facet lekko zbladł, orientując się z kim ma do czynienia, ale nie stracił animuszu.  
-Powoli chłopie, niech mówi co wie, sam jestem ciekaw – Grover trzymał się w odpowiedniej odległości, żeby w razie czego zainterweniować.  
-Nadinspektor tak zarządził, no to musieliśmy posłuchać… Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nie umiecie się dogadać, przecież takim plotkom nikt się nigdy nie tłumaczy, dostaliśmy rozkaz i…  
-Gówno tam musieliście..! Jakby wam kazał skakać z mostu to nawet by wam przez makówki nie przeleciało, żeby się zastanowić?! Pod jakim niby zarzutem aresztowaliście tych wszystkich ludzi?  
-No… nielegalny alkohol, inne używki, nieobyczajne zachowania…  
-Czyli normalny wieczór w gejowskim barze! Nie było żadnego powodu, żeby tam wpadać jakby rozdawali drinki z palemką za darmochę! Jaki powód dał wam Nero? Że go wywalili z tamtejszego parkietu czy co? – sam Grover stracił już cierpliwość.  
-Że… tego… ma podejrzenia że ma być tam morderca, więc kazał wejść i aresztować kogo się dało, zanim do czegoś dojdzie… - wycofał się nieco gliniarz.  
-No i doszło do jednego wielkiego spierdolenia! Jeszcze raz zapytam: czemu do cholery nikt mnie nie powiadomił?!– James nie dbał już o nic, po prostu machał rękami jak oszalały.  
\- Kolega próbuje grzecznie zapytać, kiedy niby dostaliście rozkazy? Bo oficer prowadzący powinien chyba wiedzieć o takich rzeczach, nie?  
-Przyszły dopiero dzisiaj wieczorem, wszystko było robione na szybko… Panie, ja tu jestem tylko od zapierdalania, przecież nie będę udawać mądrali i kwestionować poleceń przełożonych, bo mnie wywalą na zbity pysk..! Ja mam tylko wykonywać…  
-Rozkazy, ta, już słyszałem! I absolutnie nic wam w tym zajebiście skleconym planie nie śmierdziało? Nic a nic? Chryste, dostalibyście rozkaz rozstrzelania ich wszystkich to też żadna lampka by się nie zaświeciła?! Wy dzielicie z Nero jedną wspólną komórkę mózgową czy co?! – pod wpływem chwili popchnął nieco tępego gościa z którym próbował gadać.  
-To już jest potwarz i nie zamierzam…  
-Zaraz ci mogę przemodelować potwarz..!  
-Jezu, James, luzuj majty..! – Grover zdołał złapać Jamesa za ramię i zaciągnąć go na bok, zanim zrobiłby coś głupiego. Znowu.  
-Będziesz się wyżywał na pierwszym lepszym gościu? Ty myślisz że takich szaraków ktoś o zdanie pyta? Nie, im każą odwalać najgorszą robotę, nawet jak to totalna głupota… Szukamy tego twojego pięknisia czy bijemy się o pas federacji..?  
-Nienawidzę jak masz rację… I tak, szukamy go – z Jamesa uszło nieco pary.  
-Patrz, cele są tam – wskazał Grover. Bardziej przypominały klatki w zoo, bo w zamierzeniu miały być tymczasowe. James patrzył po stłoczonych tam ludziach, którzy na ich widok wykrzykiwali obelgi, machali rękami i ogólnie zachowywali się jak w małpiarni. Wreszcie dostrzegł Alvaro, siedzącego na podłodze i pocieszającego jakiegoś ziomka z ogoloną na pałę głową i rozciętą wargą. Gdy chłopak go zauważył, zerwał się na równe nogi i dopadł do krat. Przypominał teraz szczeniaczka w schronisku, który właśnie zauważył swojego właściciela…  
-James! Jak dobrze cię widzieć..! Co się tu dzieje, byłem w Ostrydze jak kazałeś a potem…  
-Sam chciałbym wiedzieć! Kurwa, musiałeś dać się złapać? – przerwał mu James, ale nie mógł być zbytnio krytyczny, bo poniekąd to była jego wina, a zresztą w tym momencie chciał tylko wyciągnąć stąd Alvaro, na opiernicz przyjdzie jeszcze czas.  
-To się stało tak nagle, tańczymy sobie a tu cyk..! Światło się wyłącza, muzyka cichnie, ktoś wybija frontowe szyby, a zaraz potem wpada cały szwadron gliniarzy z pałami i… Człowieku, co tam się działo! Nic nie było widać, wszędzie szkło, ludzie się prawie tratowali, a jeszcze dostawali po głowach, nogach, czym popadnie…  
-Dobra, czekaj, zaraz cię stąd wyciągnę – James odwrócił się, choć za nim współwięźniowie Alvaro zwietrzyli co się dzieje i zaczęli jęczeć że oni też są niewinni i na-ten-tychmiast mają być wypuszczeni. Gliniarze pętali się wokoło bez żadnego pomysłu, równie skołowani co zatrzymani. Normalnie pożar w burdelu, nikt niczego nie ogarniał… Na razie jeden problem naraz.  
-Ej, macie mi go wypuścić..! To mój… informator no, jest ze mną! – warknął do najbliższego gościa, który wyglądał na strażnika, bo miał pęk kluczy u pasa i stał jak widły w gnoju.  
-Ale… eee… podobno pan Nero kazał, a on prowadzi…  
-Człowieku, my też prowadzimy, nie widziałeś tej facjaty w telewizji? – Grover wskazał na Jamesa, który przewrócił oczami – Pomóż pan, przecież nie będziemy się przepychać!  
-No ale… podobno gdzieś wśród nich jest ten morderca i… jak teraz otworzę, to się wszyscy rozlezą…- próbował się tłumaczyć klawisz, ale James nie miał głowy do tego pierdolenia.   
-Ten mój na pewno nie jest mordercą, prędzej sam by się na coś nadział… O czym my w ogóle dyskutujemy, otwieraj pan..!  
-No już dobra, dobra, ale wyjaśnijcie to sobie z przełożonymi, ja tu tylko sprzątam..! – jęknął facet i zaczął grzebać w swoich kluczach, żeby otworzyć celę. Oczywiście całe towarzystwo od razu się wzburzyło, niemal tratując Alvaro, i dopiero po wrzaskach i przepychankach udało się go wyciągnąć.  
-Odsuńcie się..! No już, ruchy..! – wrzeszczał klawisz, żeby zapanować nad kilkoma innymi osobami, które były upchane razem z nim. Wyszedł stamtąd z lekkim obłędem w oczach.  
-O rany, co to było… - spytał zdezorientowany, ale szybko otrząsnął się i próbował wyrazić wdzięczność uściskiem, a jakże – Dzięki James, dzięki..!  
-Bez żadnych przytuleń, błagam… - zrobił krok w tył, a Alvaro na szczęście wykazał się instynktem samozachowawczym i dał sobie spokój z okazywaniem emocji.  
-Nie rozumiem, tak miało być..? Coś zepsułem? A co z innymi osobami, my naprawdę nie robiliśmy nic złego, to znaczy…  
-Ty akurat nic nie zepsułeś, niepotrzebnie namawiałem cię żebyś tam się wciskał…  
-E, i tak bym poszedł, mieli taki konkurs tańca, no to nie mogłem nie brać udziału, zwłaszcza skoro miałem od ciebie na wpisowe i drinki i w ogóle – wskazał na swój nadgarstek, na którym dyndała mu różowa opaska z napisem „Dancing queen”.  
-To jest twój informator czy utrzymanek? – wtrącił się Grover. Kurwa, faktycznie źle to wyglądało…  
-Jeszcze ty nie zaczynaj…   
-Chłopaki..! – usłyszał gdzieś w tym harmidrze głos Medley, która wyglądała jakby przebiegła maraton –P-próbowałam ich zatrzymać, wyszło średnio, ale chociaż sprowadziłam Pam i… Alvaro?  
-Medley? – spojrzeli po sobie jak na zjawisko, a potem rzucili się sobie w objęcia, skacząc i piszcząc na tak wysokich rejestrach, że ktoś pomyślałby, że to syrena alarmowa.  
-To wy się znacie..? Czy jest coś o czym nie wiem? – James nic z tego nie zrozumiał.  
-Pamiętasz jak ci opowiadałem, że moi rodzice chcieli mnie wysłać do szkoły mundurowej? No i wysłali, a Medley pomogła mi stamtąd zwiać..! – szczerzył się Alvaro, podskakując z przejęcia.  
-Tak było..! Mnie się tam podobało, ale on był strasznie zdołowany, no to musiałam go przemycić na zewnątrz… W ciężarówce brudnego prania, jaka akcja! – potwierdziła, a Alvaro wręcz zakręcił nimi piruet, śmiejąc się. Ludzie wokół patrzeli na nich jak na wariatów.  
-Nooo, siedziałem tam cicho jak trusia, bałem się nosa wychylić, choć cuchnęło tak, że…  
-Fajnie że z was takie psiapsióły, ale mówiłaś coś o Pam… Jest tutaj? – przerwał im James, bo robiło się tutaj jak w damskiej szatni po wuefie.   
-Jest, jest, i to nie sama… od razu powiem, jest z nią Nero. I już po nim jedzie jak po łysej kobyle, także wiesz… nie świruj za bardzo, wszyscy stoimy za tobą murem.  
-James, pamiętaj, jak go zabijesz to będziesz siedzieć. A ja ci paczek przynosić nie będę – ostrzegł go Grover, grożąc palcem.  
-I tylko to mnie powstrzymuje – warknął James.  
***  
*San Francisco, Rose street, 3 godziny wcześniej*  
-Stary, czy ty zawsze musisz odwalić jakąś manianę? – Buck prowadził swojego napitego kumpla, choć sam nie był w dużo lepszym stanie. Szli zygzakiem przez wąską, stromą uliczkę, a Buck całą swoją uwagę koncentrował na nie obijanie się o wszystko wokół. Nie było to jednak najprostsze, bo Trevor ledwo powłóczył nogami. A przecież go ostrzegał, że tak będzie! I barman też go ostrzegał..! W ogóle cały świat zdawał się mówić, że zrobienie się już przed wejściem do klubu (bo taniej), a potem pomieszanie wszystkich drinków poniżej dwóch dolców za sztukę nie może się dobrze skończyć, ale Trevor należał do równie dumnych co upartych facetów. Jak na złość nie świeciła żadna latarnia, więc poruszali się jak dwójka kretów na polu minowym.  
-I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze raz… - wybełkotał Trevor, czkając siarczyście i prawie nie wypadając z objęć ziomka.  
-Jeszcze raz, a zostawię to twoje czarne dupsko byle gdzie..! Pion chociaż trzymaj! – warknął Buck, poprawiając uchwyt. Trevor miał jednak posturę galaretki zostawionej za długo na słońcu.  
-Nie-e zostawił-byś mnie-e… Bo-o dooobry ziomek z ciebie-e jessst..! – wyszczerzył się czarnoskóry, nadal mamrocząc jakąś melodię pod nosem. Buck złapał go mocniej, obawiając się że zaraz zacznie mu tu odstawiać jakiś numer taneczny do własnego podkładu wokalnego… Zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się zabrać go ze sobą do klubu, ale czego się nie zrobi dla ziomka… Trevor zawsze stawał po jego stronie gdy miał problem z psiarnią, więc głupio było odmawiać. A z psiarnią mieli problemy właściwie cały czas, no ale skoro niebiescy spisali ich na straty i zamierzali traktować jak gówno, to przecież nie mogli dać tak sobą pomiatać, nie?  
-Aż za dobry… Kurwa, przez ciebie straciłem ten cholerny konkurs tańca, a miałem szansę wygrać..! – sapnął Buck, wciąż poirytowany. Nie było opcji, żeby zostawił kumpla w takim stanie, tyle się teraz gadało o tym skurwysynie mordującym w okolicy… Ale sobie Trevor moment wybrał, żeby zerwać z tym jego artystą ze spalonego teatru i zapijać smutki.  
-Oj tam wygrać… Wybacz bracie, a-ale ruszasz się jak białas… Ale i tak cię kocham, wiesz..?  
-A co ty tam wiesz..! Rozjebał bym ich wszystkich, bo mam kocie ruchy! – nie zgodził się Buck, uwalniając jedną rękę żeby wykonać nią „wężyka”.  
-Peeewnie stary, a kto cię tego nauczył? – Trevor sam zaczął pokazywać jakiś taniec, kręcąc biodrami i kończynami w dość nieskoordynowany sposób i Buck musiał go mocno podtrzymać, żeby obaj się nie wywalili.  
-Następnym razem za-apiszemy się razem i wtedy cała sala nasza! Czujesz to? Królowie parkietu! – wykrzyczał, jakby chciał żeby całe miasto usłyszało tę deklarację. Chyba wręcz wystraszył jakieś gołębie czy inne szkodniki.  
-Yhy… A wtedy to już nie będziesz próbował zalać się w trupa przez tego zjebanego aktorzynę..?  
-P-pieprzyć go..! B-będzie jeszszszcze żałować!   
-A mówiłem ci, że on mi się ni chuja nie podobał! Było słuchać! Kto normalny chwali się w jakich to filmach niby nie grał, a nie ma grosza przy duszy, żre w stołówce pomocy społecznej i mieszka kątem w jakiejś ruinie? Naciągnąć cię chciał!  
-No mówiłeś… Wybacz stary. I-iii powiem ci jeszcze… sz-anuję cię, wiesz? Naprawdę cię sz-anuję. Za wszystko gościu – Trevor prawie się rozpłakał przy tym wyznaniu. Buck poklepał go po plecach, żeby mu się całkiem nie rozkleił, bo wtedy to nigdzie nie dojdą.   
-No wiem. Nie martw się, dostanie za swoje, przecież nam nikt nie podskoczy… - próbował go pocieszać Buck, ale sam podskoczył, gdy prawie nadepnął na coś włochatego i piszczącego. Szczur? Kot? Chupacabra?   
-Chryste panie..! –jęknął, odskakując i przewracając pobliski kosz na śmieci. Trevor chwycił się go kurczowo, kopiąc na oślep.   
-O ty kurwo, cho no tu! Wezmę cię z kopa i z karata… Do nas skaczesz? Do nas..?  
-Stójże debilu, nikt tu nie skacze poza tobą! To tylko jakiś pieprzony gryzoń! – warknął, przeklinając w duchu ciemności jak u murzyna w dupie, żeby nie urazić kumpla. Trevor pogibał się jeszcze chwilę, gapiąc się w miejsce gdzie uciekł futrzak, czymkolwiek był, ale nie protestował gdy Buck poprowadził ich na bok drogi.  
-Kurwa, ten sikacz który sprzedają jako piwo daje o sobie znać… Siedź tu na moment, muszę się odlać – mruknął, próbując jakoś usadowić Trevora na krawężniku, w miarę w pozycji siedzącej. Jeszcze sobie łeb rozwali…  
-Ej, no nie zostawiaj mnie tak..!   
-Przecież nie odleję się z tobą na plecach, siedź na dupie..! – przytrzymał ziomka za ramiona, licząc że ten zrozumie przekaz. Trevor jęknął jeszcze jakiś wyraz niezadowolenia, ale Buck pogroził mu palcem i nieco chwiejnym krokiem oddalił się w stronę najbliższych krzaków obrastających uszkodzoną siatkę ogrodzenia.   
-Idę tylko na dwa kroki, nie świruj..! – powiedział ostro. Trevor najpewniej pogodził się z tym „porzuceniem”, bo zaczął śpiewać „Dancing Queen”, chyba po to, żeby wkurzyć Bucka. Idiota. Niech sobie murzyn gada co chce, on czuł bit i potrafił wymiatać na parkiecie, a że czasami muzyka mu nie przeszkadzała, to trudno… Buck oddawał się uldze, gdy po drugiej stronie krzaków dojrzał jakąś postać, która przyglądała mu się.  
-Ej ty, co się gapisz? Swojego nie masz? – wycedził przez zęby. Gość jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, wręcz przeciwnie, ruszył w kierunku Bucka. W rękach trzymał jakiś worek i jeszcze coś, czego nie było dobrze widać w ciemnościach.  
-Chcesz żebym na ciebie nalał czy co..? – zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć Buck, a potem nieznajomy jednym długim krokiem doskoczył do niego i zarzucił mu worek na głowę. Buck szarpał się i próbował krzyczeć, ale worek miał jakiś ściągacz i szybko zaczęło mu brakować tchu, w czym na pewno nie pomagało nerwowe, urwane łapanie powietrza… W panice rzucał się i machał kończynami na oślep, próbując się uwolnić i jednocześnie uciec przed siebie, ale napastnik złapał jego ręce i po chwili skuł je czymś, wykręcając je boleśnie. Buck usłyszał jeszcze ryk Trevora, który widocznie ruszył mu na ratunek, ale po głośnym jebnięciu można było się domyślić, że wyrżnął o ziemię. No po prostu kurwa no nie..! Buck poczuł ostry ból pod lewym żebrem, z potem został mocno popchnięty i sam wylądował na betonie. Sapiąc z bólu, próbował wstać, ale oddychało mu się coraz gorzej. Czuł że jego bok zaczyna oblepiać ciepła, mokra plama, a mimo to chwiejnie podniósł się na kolana, choć nie mógł się podeprzeć rękami, bo miał je skute za plecami. Dobiegły go odgłosy szarpaniny, a potem dzikie wrzaski Trevora i kolejne jebnięcie o ziemię. Buck, czując jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach, zdwoił wysiłki i podpierając się o siatkę stanął na nogach. Nie słyszał już Trevora, a jedynie miarowe uderzanie i sapanie tego drugiego. To się nie mogło tak skończyć..! Przecież mieli jeszcze tyle do zrobienia! Skopanie dupska temu dupkowi, który zostawił Trevora, pokazanie że mają kocie ruchy… Buck zebrał się w sobie i zgięty wpół ruszył przed siebie w kierunku dźwięków, wydając z siebie wściekły okrzyk. Wpadł ciężko na coś, albo może raczej na kogoś i w plątaninie kończyn znalazł ponownie na ziemi. Próbował kopać i rzucać się, ale szybko poczuł kolejne ostre dźgnięcia na klatce piersiowej, brzuchu, właściwie gdzie popadnie. Przerażający odgłos przesuwania się ostrza po żebrach sprawił, że na chwilę zamarł, a potem zaczął łapać powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, wkrótce jednak opadł z sił. Mimo worka zarzuconego na głowę migało mu przed oczami a ostatnie co pamiętał, to smak ciepłej krwi w ustach.  
***  
-Co to znaczy, że był pan pewien, że morderca tam będzie? Na jakiej podstawie? A właściwie mniejsza o to, dlaczego nikogo pan o tym nie zawiadomił? To podchodzi pod samowolne działania – Pam kipiała złością, choć i tak zachowywała się daleko bardziej profesjonalnie niż James, który od progu posłał Nero taką wiązankę, że jeszcze prawnuki pajaca będą to pamiętać. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie posłałby już idiotę na deski, ale pierwsze co Pam zrobiła gdy przyszedł, to stanęła zaraz przy nim i posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie, w którym zobaczył, że już jest równie wkurwiona co on i nie potrzebuje dodatkowej zachęty żeby przylać im obu… Nie przerwała mu jednak potoku obelg, zamiast tego spokojnie czekając aż James się wykrzyczy, zupełnie jakby samej nie wypadało tego zrobić, ale uważała że Nero należy się zjebka stulecia. Albo po prostu wolała żeby James spuścił nieco pary, zamiast szarpać się jeszcze z nim… Przez cały czas Nero stał jak ostatnia dupa i tylko gładził wąsa, niespecjalnie się przejmując, co tylko powodowało że James miał ochotę zdjąć mu ten zarozumiały wyraz twarzy z facjaty. Najlepiej łopatą.  
-Musicie zrozumieć, że rozpracowałem metodykę działania sprawcy i doszedłem do wniosku, że w przypadku dwóch z trzech ofiar zaatakował, gdy w barze Błękitna Ostryga odbywały się większe imprezy… Tak jak dzisiejszej nocy. Musiałem zatem działać błyskawicznie…  
-Kręcić to se możesz włosami na klacie, ale nie nam..! Pani kapitan wyjątkowo grzecznie pyta, czego o niczym nie wiedzieliśmy, to odpowiadaj do kurwy nędzy..! – James zacisnął ze złości pięści, aż wbił sobie paznokcie w dłonie.   
-Musiałem trzymać to w tajemnicy, żeby ktoś się nie wygadał, bo wtedy byśmy go spłoszyli i nic by z tego nie było… Proszę wybaczyć, ale przypadku tak palącego śledztwa musimy działać zdecydowanie, a mam poważne obawy, że ktoś robi nam krecią robotę…  
-Co to ma niby znaczyć?! Pam, weź mnie trzymaj, bo skurwiel chyba nie sugeruje tego co właśnie sugeruje..! – huknął James, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do wąsacza. Pam wyciągnęła rękę, by go zatrzymać, ale poza tym sama patrzyła na Nero jakby ten właśnie wyznał, że jest kosmitą i przyleciał w pokoju. Ta, w pokoju…   
-To poważne pomówienie. Jeśli sądzi pan, że ktoś z nas chce, żeby ten skurwiel chodził wolno, to lepiej żeby miał pan na to cholernie dobry dowód – powiedziała lodowatym tonem. Nero spokojnie jednak poprawił krawat i pokręcił głową.  
-Nie twierdzę że to ktoś z nas, ale coś jest na rzeczy. Fakty mówią same za siebie… Wszystkie ofiary miały całkiem interesujące kartoteki policyjne… No właśnie, „miały”, bo jakimś zbiegiem okoliczności część raportów zaginęła, ale z całą pewnością byli znani policji. Wszyscy byli także związani z ośrodkiem pomocy, również odwiedzanym przez policję. A tak się składa, że inspektor Callahan pozwolił pewnej dziennikarce na pełne uczestniczenie w śledztwie, dostęp do archiwum, przesłuchiwania świadków, kilkukrotne wizyty w tymże ośrodku…  
-Ciebie do reszty pojebało?! Abby by nigdy nie… ona przynajmniej pomaga, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! To jest ten cały powód?! To ty chuju niemyty zamiast się zająć robotą, wymyślasz takie zasrane teorie?! – teraz to już pajac przesadził. James spojrzał na Pam, która wciąż go trzymała, licząc że go poprze, ale pani kapitan posłała mu nieco zdziwione spojrzenie.  
-To chodzi o tę dziennikarkę co za tobą łaziła, prawda? Bo o niej akurat wiem…– spytała lekko zmieszana, ale starała się nie wyglądać na zbitą z tropu, pewnie żeby nie wyszli na idiotów przed wydumanym ego Nero. Cholera, co prawda wspominał pokrętnie o Abby, ale nie chcąc denerwować Pam, nie tłumaczył jej nigdy jak bardzo czarnulka jest wkręcona w sprawę. No to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o niedenerwowanie się…   
-Tak, ale ona… Pam, to nie tak..! To przecież idiotyczne, po kiego grzyba by jej było niszczenie dowodów?! Wręcz przeciwnie, jeśli chciałaby napisać jakiś artykuł… Zresztą tych cholernych raportów już nie było, gdy przyszła ze mną do archiwum, a w ośrodku była ze mną tyle razy z powodu Alice, znaczy dziewczyny którą wyciągnęliśmy ze studia porno Barrettów..! – zaczął tłumaczyć James, niemniej Pam nie była tym zachwycona i przymknął się. Ta jego niewyparzona gęba… Kurwa, teraz przez niego musiała uprawiać woltyżerkę na niepewnym gruncie.  
-No dobrze, a ten chłopak do towarzystwa..? O nim też pani wiedziała? – naciskał Nero.  
-Wyrażaj się pajacu, on nie jest… No błagam, przecież trzeba mieć jakiś informatorów, a ja tylko kazałem mu się rozglądać, bo obraca się… w tych kręgach! Ale po co, widocznie powinienem zdać się na tak wysmakowane metody jak w Wietnamie?! Przez ciebie chłopak pałą po nerach, łbie i pewnie jeszcze innych miejscach, o których wolę nie wspominać! Zresztą jak wszyscy z tego cholernego baru!  
-I rozumiem że na wszystko to była zgoda..? Tak jak na wciągnięcie w to starych kolegów i koleżanek? – wąsacz stanął z rękami założonymi do tyłu, wciąż absolutnie przekonany o swojej nieomylności.  
-Taka sama jak na ten twój pierdolony rajd, chuju – odgryzł się James.  
-Dość – Pam podniosła ręce do góry, jakby to było za dużo debilizów do przetworzenia naraz. James otworzył usta, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa.   
-Odnoszę wrażenie, że obaj robicie ze mnie idiotkę..! Nie możecie robić co wam się żywnie podoba, to całe śledztwo musi mieć jakieś ręce i nogi! Mniejsza o mnie, ale jest jeszcze cała drabinka osób, które patrzą nam na ręce i pewnie chcieliby wiedzieć, co tu się do cholery odstawia!  
-Pam, słuchaj…  
-Nie „pamuj” mi teraz..! Od tego momentu załatwiam, że wszystkie decyzje podejmujemy komisyjnie, razem z całym zapleczem, bo na razie robimy cyrk, a nie łapiemy mordercę! Mam przypomnieć, co się działo po nieautoryzowanym rajdzie do baru Elephant Walk w maju? I jak opinia publiczna zareaguje teraz? Zeżrą nas żywcem..! - warknęła i James przeklął pod nosem, przestępując z nogi na nogę i gapiąc się na podłogę. Nero chuja go obchodził, ale Pam była jedną z niewielu osób których opinię szanował, więc czuł się paskudnie.  
-Jestem w pełni przygotowany wziąć to na siebie, bo jestem pewien, że morderca planował na dzisiaj zabicie kogoś z tego baru, więc jest ogromna szansa, że będzie wśród ujętych… hmm, klientów. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przesłuchanie takiej ilości ludzi będzie kłopotliwe, ale zważywszy na to, co możemy osiągnąć… - Nero także podniósł ręce, niczym pastor wygłaszający kazanie, ale Pam weszła mu w słowo, podchodząc tak blisko do wąsacza, że mogłaby mu stanąć na butach, gdyby chciała. A potem walnąć z główki. No dobra, to akurat były pobożne życzenia Jamesa, który czuł że ją zawiódł, więc stał tylko jak debil i przyglądał się.  
-Pan wybaczy, ale nie, chyba nie zdaje pan sobie sprawy… - powiedziała niemal szeptem, ociekającym jednak wkurwieniem -Nieautoryzowane zatrzymanie tylu niewinnych osób, na tle tego co się działo…   
-Cóż, przynajmniej jedna z tych osób nie jest niewinna i gdy tylko zadam kilka pytań, na które odpowiedź może mieć tylko morderca, będę go mieć. Na podstawie tego co wiemy, nie ukryje w pełni dumy z tego co dokonał – zapewnił Nero.  
-Naprawdę nic nie łapiesz, czy to się uda czy nie, jesteśmy w dupie tak głębokiej, że zaraz wyjdziemy przez gardło – odważył się mruknąć James, ale nie zrobił wiele poza schowaniem rąk do kieszeni.  
-Powiem wam co zrobimy, będziemy przenosić małe grupy do pokoju przesłuchań i razem z panem ekspertem przesiewać, kto mógłby podpadać pod mordercę. Ale ma to być wykonane szybko i sprawnie, a wszystkich niepasujących wypuszczać natychmiast i przepraszać jak pieprzoną królową brytyjską, nie żeby to miało dużo pomóc… A potem pomyślimy nad jakimś oficjalnym oświadczeniem i zadośćuczynieniem, bo od tego na pewno nie uciekniemy..!  
-Pam, chyba nie wierzysz temu ćwierćinteligentowi? - James nie wierzył w to co słyszy. Zgoda, jego pomysły też były czasami mocno średnie, ale bez przesady..!  
-Nie o to chodzi, na ten moment mamy cały posterunek osób z baru, i co? Mamy im wszystkim powiedzieć, że to pomyłka? Przynajmniej udawajmy, że mamy pojęcie o tym co robimy, bo…  
-Eee… pani kapitan? – zza drzwi wyłoniła się głowa młodego policjanta, wyglądającego jakby niechcący wszedł w sam środek kłótni rodziców i bał się wejść dalej. Cała ich trójka odwróciła głowy w jego stronę, jakby boleśnie powracając do rzeczywistości poza tym pokojem.   
-Słucham? – Pam pewnie nie zrobiła najmilszego wrażenia na chłopaku, bo chwilę zbierał się w sobie, żeby wydusić o co chodzi.  
-No tego… telefon do pani. Podobno było… kolejne morderstwo – wydukał. James z pewną satysfakcją popatrzył po Nero, z którego twarzy właśnie zniknęły kolory, choć zachował pozory. I tak oto cały misterny plan w pizdu, morderca w dupie miał wszystkie teorie na jego temat… James miał wrażenie, że na moment wszyscy zamarli, przetrawiając tę informację. On pierwszy wyrwał się ze stagnacji, wyciągając papierosa i zapalając go.  
-No i chuj bombki strzelił, pajacu – wypuścił strużkę dymu w stronę napiętego jak struna Nero.  
***


	6. Chapter 6

-Skurwysyn się rozkręca – James zaciągnął się papierosem, patrząc jak chłopaki wyciągają dwa nagie ciała z sieci rybackiej, przegrzebując się przez rybią masę. Morderca najwyraźniej postanowił iść w myśl zasady równości rasowej, bo jeden zabity był biały, a drugi czarny. Ktoś szukający dziury w całym pewnie zobaczyłby w tym ironię albo chociaż jakiś komentarz społeczny, ale James na szczęście był prostym gościem. Połów tej nocy był raczej marny, ale to może właśnie dlatego, że jak ludzie tylko zobaczyli co za złote rybki udało im się capnąć, od razu wrócili do portu i powiadomili policję. Pewnie dałoby się to zrzucić na jakiś samobójców, uczestników stanowczo zbyt grubej imprezy albo nawet porachunków gangsterskich, ale do zwłok przyczepiono pływaki. Czyli ktoś chciał, żeby dryfowały po powierzchni. Żeby ktoś znalazł ten prezencik. Prawie jak kot z dumną wnoszący do domu zamordowaną mysz i sadowiący ją na poduszce właściciela.  
-Rybacy mówią, że gdzieś przed drugą wyciągnęli sieci, bo wydawało im się, że złapali coś dużego – powiedział Dale, ledwo maskując ziewnięcie. Był pewnie tak samo zadowolony z pobudki jak James, ale w przeciwieństwie do inspektora zachował swoje zdanie na ten temat dla siebie. Tłoczyli się wszyscy przy wąskiej betonowej uliczce, z jednej strony ograniczanej przez wodę i zacumowane w niej łodzie, a z drugiej przez magazyny i rząd koszy na odpady. Śmierdziało jak zawsze w porcie, a ciała w połączeniu z rybami wcale nie pomagały, choć było jeszcze zbyt chłodno, by w pełni poczuć ich aromat. Powoli jednak zaczynało wschodzić słońce, a port otaczała delikatna poświata.   
-No i złapali – James podszedł bliżej, starając się nie wdepnąć w żadną rybę. Wciąż nie było jeszcze Jerry’ego, więc ciałami na razie zajmował się tłumek techników, fotografów i tym podobnych. Nie żeby James narzekał na towarzystwo rudzielca, ale wystarczyło że on musiał się zrywać po nocy… Inni pracownicy portu przyglądali się zamieszaniu, głośno dyskutując i gestykulując, jakby to był wieczorek w barze. Przynajmniej na razie było tylko kilku dziennikarzy, choć i oni wkrótce się zlecą do smrodu.   
-Mówili gdzie ich wyłowili?  
-Całkiem niedaleko od portu. Próbujemy pytać innych, czy nie widzieli jak ktoś się kręci i wrzuca coś do wody, ale… - Dale wzruszył ramionami. James rzucił okiem w stronę portowego kanału. Woda płynęła sobie leniwie, pobłyskując. Teraz powoli zaczynał się odpływ, ale kiedy rybacy zarzucali sieci, przypływ trwał w pełni, wypuszczając te dwójkę nieszczęśników na szerokie wody… Nie żeby James wybitnie znał się na pływach, ot chadzał czasem ze swoim staruszkiem na ryby, co zwykle kończyło się opierdolem że mu straszy zwierzynę, zasypia i w ogóle nie docenia tego, że ktoś chce się z nim użerać. Piękne czasy.  
-Da radę ocenić gdzie ich mogli wrzucić do wody? – spytał, przystając przy ciałach. Oba były nieco napuchnięte i o lekko pomarszczonej skórze, ale właściwie pod tym względem bardziej przypominały ludzi, którzy za długo się kąpali. James pamiętał aż za dobrze, kiedy Jerry pokazał mu topielca, w przypadku którego istniało podejrzenie, że ktoś mu w tym utopieniu się pomógł. Tego pierdolonego smrodu i widoku nie dało się zapomnieć. Wtedy denat był czarnoskórym chudzielcem, ale nie dało się tego powiedzieć na pierwszy rzut oka, bo jego skóra częściowo zeszła i stała się jasna, a poza tym napuchnął tak, że można go było pomylić z otyłym białasem. W porównaniu z nim, ta dwójka była wyjątkowo świeżutka. No, poza tym że mieli rozcięte klatki piersiowe, z których wyzierały dziury, i że byli… cóż, martwi.  
-Spróbować można. – Dale nie wydawał się wiązać wielkich nadziei z tym pomysłem. James przykucnął, próbując lepiej przyjrzeć się leżącym zwłokom, choć kręciło się wokół nich sporo ludzi.  
-Szlag – syknął, gdy na nadgarstku białego denata dostrzegł coś różowego.   
-Proszę pana, nie można jeszcze… - zaczepił go któryś z techników, ale James już sięgnął do opaski, wypuszczając strużkę dymu papierosowego z ust. Przez wodę kolor i napisy nieco się rozmyły, ale bransoletka wciąż się trzymała. Z czego oni je robią? James dostał kiedyś coś podobnego w szpitalu i dziadostwa ni chuja nie dało się zerwać, więc musiał schować dumę do kieszeni i sięgnąć po nożyczki.  
-Pierdolnięty Nero nie był aż tak pierdolnięty – mruknął pod nosem niechętnie. Przynajmniej jeden z tych gości miał zamiar powalczyć o tytuł króla (królowej?) parkietu w Ostrydze tego wieczoru. Ale skoro zgarnęli wszystkich zanim ten durny konkurs się zaczął, znaczyło to że sam pomysł nie był całkiem z kosmosu, ale morderca nie był tak głupi jak Nero by chciał. Musiał poczekać aż jego ofiary wyjdą z klubu, prawdopodobnie domyślając się, że to zrobią, bo w końcu jak na razie nikt z zabitych nie był przypadkowy… a może po prostu sprawca miał szczęście, nie żeby James wierzył w coś takiego. Szczęście ponoć sprzyja lepszym… Zostawił rękę zamordowanego i skupił wzrok na nogach jednego i drugiego. Obu wycięto napis CNT VII, czyli ich morderca zostawił swój stempel. Noż kurwa.  
-Proszę tutaj doktorze – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą, zatem wstał i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, czując na sobie każący wzrok ludzi ogarniających miejsce odkrycia ciał. Gdy jednak James się odwrócił, nie zobaczył znajomej czupryny, a starszawego, łysiejącego Azjaty. Lang? Long? Jakoś tak mu chyba było.  
-Gdzie Jerry? – burknął na powitanie.  
-W policyjnej kostnicy pracują jeszcze inni ludzie, inspektorze – lekarz odpowiedział tym samym tonem. Tłuczenie się po nocy każdego zrobiłoby nerwowym. Cóż, może przynajmniej rudzielec złapie trochę oddechu.  
-Zapewniam, że jestem równie…  
-Na pewno, z chęcią przeczytam raport z autopsji, a teraz idę się choć trochę przespać, bo rano zacznie się kocioł. Choć właściwie to już jest, tylko większość miasta jeszcze o tym nie wie – ominął doktorka, przeciągając się. Wątpił żeby teraz Nero mógł sobie pozwolić na sen, ale skoro on mógł skorzystać…  
-Przeczytać razem z doktorem Simmonsem – westchnął patolog z lekkim wyrzutem, ale już ubierał rękawiczki, skupiając całą uwagę na ciałach, nawet nie zaszczycając Jamesa spojrzeniem.  
-To nic osobistego, po prostu nie znam się na tym, więc zostawiam to profesjonalistom takim jak pan – poklepał Azjatę po ramieniu – Gdyby wszyscy niedouczeni goście jak ja nie udawali, że są alfą i omegą, to byłoby piękne, nie?  
***  
-Jerry..? – James wszedł pewnie do dyżurki, ale wyhamował nieco, gdy przywitał go obrazek doktorka drzemiącego w pozycji półsiedzącej na wersalce. Na stoliku obok piętrzyły się różnego rodzaju segregatory i papierzyska. Jerry’ego co prawda ominęło nocne wezwanie do topielców, ale James był w stanie się założyć, że rudzielec okupił tę labę nadrobieniem wszystkich raportów, próbek i co tam jeszcze było na składzie, więc w sumie bez różnicy. Inspektor przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie przyjść później, ale gdy przypomniał sobie o pierdolniku, jaki dzieje się na zewnątrz, stwierdził że jednak woli zostać tutaj. Pieprzony Nero i jego zajebiste pomysły. Nie żeby jego były wiele lepsze(a w każdym razie bez lepszych rezultatów), ale przynajmniej póki co nie musiał się spowiadać smutnym panom na komisji… Być może to zasługa Pam. Ostrożnie przysiadł się obok doktorka, który wyglądał dość komicznie z na wpół otwartymi ustami i okularami na końcu nosa. Spał tak spokojnie, że żal było go budzić, więc James po prostu siedział i pozwolił sobie na moment oddechu. Po całym kociokwiku jakiego wszyscy dostali w ciągu ostatnich godzin, wręcz dziwnie było tak się zatrzymać. Jakby zsiadł z karuzeli zapierdalającej dwieście na godzinę… Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż nie mieli żadnego dobrego tropu i mordercę śmiejącego się im w twarz. Choćby James chciał, nie potrafił usiąść i się nie wkurwiać, głównie na samego siebie. Już dawno powinien mieć chociaż jakiś pomysł na to dochodzenie, a gdyby tak było, Nero nie miałby szans wszystkiego spierdolić, ludzie by nie ginęli, a doktorek nie musiałby wyrabiać trzystu procent normy… James niechętnie westchnął i delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem Jerry’ego.   
-Hej…  
-C-co..? Co się… P-próbki..! Wsadziłem je..? - rudzielec podskoczył, prawie całkiem zrzucając sobie okulary, które zatrzymały się na jednym uchu, dyndając dziwacznie. Rozejrzał się wokół nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby spóźniał się właśnie na przyjęcie u szalonego kapelusznika.  
-Spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje..! To tylko ja… - James podniósł ręce przed siebie. Jerry przez moment patrzył na niego niczym na kosmitę.  
-James..? Skąd… Która godzina? – nadal lekko zamroczony rudzielec poprawił okulary i zmrużył oczy by skupić się na wiszącym na ścianie zegarze.  
-Ledwo czwarta po południu, a od której jesteś na nogach..? Może jednak przyjdę później..?   
-Nie, no co ty… Zabrałem się za te raporty i chyba mnie trochę zmuliło – Jerry przetarł oczy i wstał, pełznąc automatycznie w stronę ekspresu do kawy i biorąc dwa kubki niemal na ślepo.  
-Tak trochę – James podrapał się po brodzie (powinien się chyba ogolić…), mimo wszystko czując się dość głupio – Nie będę ci zawracał gitary, powiedz tylko co powinienem wiedzieć o tych dwóch biedakach i się zwinę… Już i tak Pam na mnie czeka, a ostatnio nadszarpnąłem jej nerwy poza jakąkolwiek skalę.  
-No wiesz, to śledztwo chyba na wszystkich działa frustrująco – powiedział Jerry, ledwo powstrzymując ziewnięcie i taszcząc dwa kubki z parującą substancją z powrotem do stolika. James zdusił w sobie chęć do skomentowania, że jak na razie to głównie on zachowuje się jak frustrat. Doktorek usiadł i zaczął kartkować pliki zdjęć i raportów.  
-W każdym razie obu zamordowanym wyjęto serca, przez czyste cięcie skalpelem ciała, potem pozbycie się mostka i części żeber, aż wreszcie samego organu – Jerry wyciągnął dwa zdjęcia przedstawiające całe sylwetki ofiar, jednocześnie próbując upić łyk kawy, ale syknął, widocznie oparzając się nią. James właściwie chętniej oglądał dowody z sekcji w takiej formie, same istotne fakty ładnie podkreślone, bez zapachu i innych tego typu atrakcji, no i wiedział że rudzielec cierpliwie i łopatologicznie wyjaśni mu na co patrzy.  
-Tyle, że zostało to zrobione już po śmierci. Przebywanie w wodzie też nie miało nic do rzeczy, brak wody w płucach. Umarli od licznych ciosów zadanych…  
-Strzelam że też skalpelem, jak u pozostałych – James zmarszczył czoło. Wszystko się powtarzało jak w zegarku. Tym razem znowu ofiary były obrobione jak tuszki mięsa, czyli skurwysyn miał czas zaatakować i pobawić się w lekarza z nie jednym, a dwoma imprezowiczami… I nikt nic nie widział, oczywiście. Pytanie czy taki był plan, czy drugi trafił się przy okazji, z której żal było nie skorzystać? Jebany jak dotąd znał zwyczaje tych których atakował, więc James raczej stawiał że ta „promocja” była zamierzona.  
-Owszem. Doktor Lee zrobił bardzo dokładne notatki i ogólnie zgadzam się z tym, co napisał: że zostali zaatakowani jednocześnie, próbowali się bronić i uciekać, ale morderca był dobrze przygotowany, a oni mocno wypici – rudzielec zaprezentował zdjęcia zbliżeń na różne, mniej lub bardziej poważne dźgnięcia, cięcia i zadrapania. Plecy czarnoskórego i większość przodu białego przypominały durszlaki. Jerry wskazał które z ran zostały zadane przed, a które już po śmierci, bo oczywiście zabójca nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyżyciem się na ciałach.  
-W końcu wyszli z pieprzonego baru, aż dziw że uszli tak daleko – mruknął James. Jedna korzyść, jaka wynikła z tego, że Nero kazał przymknąć większość klienteli Ostrygi, to że od razu mogli przepytać potencjalnych świadków, czy czasem nie zgubili jakiś znajomych… Co prawda nadal robiła się z tego afera, ale przynajmniej mieli zidentyfikowane zwłoki. Nieszczęśnicy wyszli mniej więcej na własnych nogach z baru i wtoczyli się do autobusu, co potwierdziło kilka osób, wyszli na przystanku na Market street i tyle ich widzieli. Nero próbował odwracać kota ogonem, żeby wyszło na to, że powodem całego cyrku było szybkie zebranie świadków w związku z dwoma nowymi ciałami, ale każdy z choćby ćwiartką mózgu mógł powiedzieć, że to się kupy nie trzyma. Kto zbiera przesłuchiwanych zanim znajdą ciała? Na zapas kurwa? I to jeszcze w taki sposób? Gdzie się tak robi, chyba tylko w socjalistycznych republikach radzieckich… Nero paliło się pod dupskiem i dobrze o tym wiedział. Może jeszcze powie, że o niczym nie wiedział, że był w kiblu jak podejmowano decyzję… Oczywiście gliniarze przeszukiwali miasto w nadziei na jakieś ślady, w końcu taka rzeźnia musiała coś zostawić, ale problem był taki, że w tym mieście krwawe bójki i tym podobne działy się dość często, więc trudno było powiedzieć które z podejrzanych miejsc było właściwym.  
-Cóż, zarówno badania toksykologiczne jak i to co wynika z relacji ich znajomych, sugerują że zwłaszcza Trevor Terrance, to ten czarnoskóry, był mocno pijany. Ponieważ na ciele jego przyjaciela, Bucka Ramseya, są widoczne ślady po duszeniu i kajdankach na rękach, a także więcej śladów sugerujących szamotaninę, powiedziałbym że sprawca najpierw spacyfikował Bucka, żeby w spokoju zająć się Trevorem. Zastanawiam się czy to Trevor nie miał być celem, a ten drugi… zwyczajnie miał pecha się nawinąć. – przedstawił nieśmiało swoją teorię Jerry. James przeniósł wzrok z fotografii na doktorka.  
-Wiesz, ten pajac jest pierdolnięty, ale ewidentnie dużo wie o swoich… celach. Gdzie chodzą, co robią, pewnie nawet jakie drinki lubią, więc szczarze wątpię żeby pech miał tu coś do rzeczy. Jak się łoi w opór alkohol w barze, wokół którego dzieją się morderstwa to… - James przymknął się, zanim na dobre zaczął wylewać swoje żale, bo nie był to czas ani miejsce. Zgoda, przy poprzedniej ofierze morderca nieco spierdolił, ale według kumpli Trevora i Bucka, ta dwójka była nierozłączna, więc jeśli znał ich choć trochę, to musiał wywnioskować że będą w pakiecie. Z drugiej strony Jerry nie twierdziłby tak całkiem z dupy, więc James zreflektował się.  
-Zapomnij, ja sam staję się już pierdolnięty… Mów, mów, ja i tak nie ogarnąłbym tych raportów – James podniósł ręce i cierpliwie poczekał, aż rudzielec będzie kontynuował. Jerry wydawał się lekko zmieszany, choć raczej nie ze względu na durne zachowania Jamesa, do tego już chyba zdążył przywyknąć.  
-Nie umiem powiedzieć na sto procent, ale… z badań doktora Lee wynika, że Trevor został okaleczony bardziej. Buckowi po śmierci właściwie tylko wycięto serce i napis, a Trevor… no sam popatrz – pokazał Jamesowi ponownie zdjęcia różnych ran, których faktycznie było od cholery i trochę.  
-Jest jeszcze coś. Wedle wyników sekcji jego ciało zostało także… cóż, wykorzystane po śmierci. – dodał niechętnie.  
-Ja pierdolę, skurwysyn jeszcze para się nekrofilią..? -James pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem – Już mu wszystkie klepki spierdoliły czy co?! Skąd mu się jeszcze to nagle wzięło, nikogo innego przecież… a przynajmniej my o niczym takim nie wiemy… Chrystusie w niebiosach, co za pojeb..!   
-Dla mnie to też bez sensu, z tego co mówiłeś to miały być niby zbrodnie z nienawiści do tych ludzi, dlatego przypisuje im grzechy… - Jerry z powrotem schował część fotografii do teczek, jakby nie miał ochoty na nie patrzeć. Albo może żeby James nie musiał na nie patrzeć.  
-Nero na pewno będzie mieć na to z pięć jebanych psychoanaliz… Od nienawiści do pożądania, albo coś równie tandetnego – warknął James. Dla niego to nadal był zwykły świr.  
-Powiedz chociaż, że przez to mamy jakiś materiał do porównania – inspektor zasłonił oczy dłonią, czując zbliżający się ból głowy.  
-Niestety. Gdyby zostali w barze, albo przynajmniej gdyby Buck został… no, trafiliby do aresztu, ale przynajmniej by żyli. Ale chyba nie ma co się nad tym zastanawiać, widziałem tyle osób, które zmarły z dużo bardziej błahych przyczyn – Jerry oparł się ciężko o oparcie wersalki. Wyraźnie coś go gryzło i nie był to tylko brak postępów w śledztwie.   
-Ta, miałem kumpla który po służbie poszedł po piwo do sklepu i trafił na jakiś awanturujących się gówniarzy. Chuj wie o co poszło, może po prostu zachowywali się jak typowe nastolatki, czyli egoistyczne małe pajace… Grunt że chciał im przemówić do rozsądku, ale któryś go popchnął i Sonny wyrżnął makówką o posadzkę w wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwy sposób – James nie był zbyt dobry w tego typu rozmowach. Gdyby się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, to w ogóle nie mógłby wykonywać swojej pracy… Prościej było przyjąć zasadę „jebło to jebło, na chuj drążyć temat”?  
-Wiadomo że człowiekowi to powszednieje, inaczej by się prędko załamał, ale… - rudzielec gapił się w ciemną taflę swojej kawy, jakby próbując wyczytać z niej (bo raczej nie z fusów, zresztą gdzie fusy w takiej lurze z ekspresu) jakieś odpowiedzi. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, aż James miał ochotę zacząć gadać o byle jakich pierdołach, ale widział że Jerry bije się z myślami, a doktorek rzadko decydował się na mówienie co mu leży na wątrobie, więc czekał.  
-I tak mimo wszystko czasem panikuję bez większego powodu, tak jak wtedy z tym fałszywym alarmem do budowlańców – wydusił wreszcie, odstawiając swój kubek. James popatrzył po nim zdziwiony. Rudzielec przepraszał już za to z pięć razy, co jak na niego nie było może takie dziwne, ale to chyba była już lekka przeginka.  
-Bez przesady, już ci mówiłem, że generalnie miałeś rację, nie wchodzi się tak na pałę – przyznał, samemu rozsiadając się bardziej. Nie żeby nagle miał zmienić metody, o czym Jerry na pewno wiedział, niemniej chciał żeby doktorek przestał się winić za wszystkie grzechy świata.  
-Ja też zachowałem się jak paranoik, zamiast zawołać że policja czy coś, to prawie odstrzeliłem łeb tego murarza, tynkarza, czy tam innego akrobaty szpachli… Kiedyś złapałem i skułem gościa, który zachowywał się jak podejrzana, nerwowa klucha w banku. Myślałem że tak skrycie szukał spluwy, a on tylko sięgał po numer konta kochanki, której chciał przelać sporą sumkę… W każdym razie z posterunku odbierała go, teraz już była, żona. Chyba niechcący przyspieszyłem ich wniosek o rozwód, więc jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował pozbyć się jakiejś natrętnej baby, to służę pomocą – James podrapał się po nosie, krzywiąc na to wspomnienie. Może i było to głupie, ale przynajmniej doktorek się uśmiechnął.  
-Będę pamiętać. I ten, po prostu nie chciałem ci dokładać kłopotów…  
-Uwierz mi, to akurat najmniejszy z moich problemów – James wzruszył ramionami – Nikt mi tak skutecznie nie komplikuje życia jak ja sam. No, może poza naszym mordercą. I Nero. I pajacami dostającymi tylko wyroki w zawiasach, a powinni… mniejsza z tym, chyba straciłem wątek.  
-Skoro tak mówisz… - Jerry nie zdążył jednak dokończyć myśli, bo drzwi do dyżurki otworzyły się i stanęła i nich zabiegana Abby.  
-No, wreszcie cię znalazłam..! Telefonów tu nie odbieracie czy co..? – sapnęła, biorąc się pod boki i łapiąc oddech.  
-Eee, chyba nam się zepsuł… Jak tu weszłaś? – Jerry wydawał się zbity z tropu, choć James domyślał się dlaczego. Będąca wiecznie na portierni panna (choć stuknęła jej sześdziesiątka) Derry, była lepsza od zastępu wojska blokującego drogę. Jamesa niby znała, a i tak zawsze musiał jej pokazywać przepustkę, bo inaczej gotowa była dzwonić po policję, straż, a pewnie i prezydenta… Nikt nie wchodził i nie wychodził bez jej zgody, koniec kropka.  
-Och, powiedziałam że muszę wejść, bo szukam jednego takiego inspektora, który się ze mną umówił i wystawił do wiatru, więc muszę wygarnąć swoje… chyba pani portier za tobą nie przepada – czarnulka puściła mu oczko.  
-No świetnie… To o co chodzi, pali się gdzieś? – James złapał się za głowę. Co tym razem?  
-Alice dzwoniła, że przyszła znowu ta narkomanka i młody zamelinował ją gdzieś w ośrodku, więc musimy jechać póki jeszcze nie uciekła..! – powiedziała jednym tchem, podchodząc do Jamesa i łapiąc go za ramię.  
-Ej, zaraz, spokojnie..! Co ja jestem, worek kartofli? – zaprotestował, ale mimo wszystko podniósł zadek z kanapy. Perspektywa znalezienia wreszcie konkretnego świadka była jednak warta stania się workiem.   
-Nie zaraz, bo nam jeszcze zwieje..! - Abby pociągnęła go do drzwi, nie przejmując się niczym. Doktorek, chyba nie wiedząc co ze sobą w tej sytuacji zrobić, postanowił ich odprowadzić do wyjścia.  
-Dobra, no idę, przecież idę..! – James wyrwał się z objęć i poprawił marynarkę. Trzeba mieć jakieś resztki godności osobistej. Jeszcze ich panna Derry zobaczy i wyjdzie na pantoflarza…  
-Wybacz Jerry, oddam go później – Abby odwróciła się do rudzielca, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
-Naprawdę, worek kartofli i to jeszcze przechodni – mruknął pod nosem James.  
***  
-Po co się tu właściwie zatrzymywaliśmy..? – spytała Abby, gdy James ruszał spod parkingu apteki, do której wpadł i z której wypadł w rekordowym czasie. Kosztowało go to tylko przepchanie się przed jakąś starą babę, która właśnie opowiadała aptekarce historię swoich wszystkich chorób.  
-Nasza informatorka może tego potrzebować. Co ty mi mieszasz przy radiu? – spojrzał z ukosa na Abby, która manipulowała pokrętłem radia jakby chciała się skontaktować z obiektami pozaziemskimi. James niechętnie pozwalał na dotykanie czegokolwiek w swoim wozie, ale teraz był bardziej skupiony na drodze żeby bawić się w koci łapci po przyciskach.  
-Szukam jakiś wiadomości o tej waszej akcji, nawet jeśli te oficjalne oświadczenia nie mają za grosz sensu – czarnulka była skupiona na łapaniu fal, przez co różne audycje i piosenki mieszały się w dziwaczny remiks – Ciekawa jestem co wymyślą.  
-Oczywiście że nie mają, ale Nero musi jakoś ratować swoją dupę. Tyle że teraz zamiast zajmować się łapaniem tego jebańca, będziemy się bujać po jakiś idiotycznych komisjach..! Tak to właśnie wygląda w tym kraju, mądre głowy pierdolą, a robić nie ma komu – warknął inspektor, skręcając i wpychając się na chama przed nadjeżdżający tramwaj.  
-Ale chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że jak na razie nikt tego nie kupuje?– kontynuowała Abby, łapiąc za uchwyt przy drzwiach. Bez przesady, aż tak szaleńczo James nie jechał…  
-A kto go tam wie – odburknął James, ale podejrzewał, że Nero już wie że wszyscy się na niego wypięli i sprawa była bardziej honorowa. Nie tak gładko spada się z poziomu swojego ego do rzeczywistości. Musiał jednak przyznać, że trochę był zdziwiony tym, że nikt nie próbował bronić takiej figury jak nadinspektor. Jasne, sam się pięknie podłożył i na pewno byli ludzie którzy na to czekali, ale skoro nawet za zabójcą Milka niektórzy gliniarze stali murem… Było w tym coś cuchnącego.  
-Zamiast tych pierdół, wolałbym raczej wiedzieć czemu nagle mamy dwa ciała naraz. Gnojek na pewno miał to ogarnięte, ale ewidentnie był bardziej… zainteresowany tym czarnoskórym Trevorem – James wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Przedstawił Abby bardzo ogólnikową wersję wydarzeń, nie żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało, albo umniejszało reszcie zamordowanych, ale nie miał ochoty się zagłębiać we wszystkie detale. Czarnulka chwilowo zostawiła radio, z którego popłynęła melodia „Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds” i wyciągnęła swój notatnik.  
-Czekaj, jak to szło… a, mam.  
„V  
W czarnej toni bezkresnej, noszącej Styksu miano,  
Mrowie zastępów ludzkich na zgubę porzucono  
Rwą swe twarze, piersi, nogi,  
Na twarzach ich jak jad toczy się Gniew srogi.”  
-I gdzie tu cokolwiek sugerujące, że mają być akurat dwa ciała? Że „mrowie”? Dwa to trochę słabo na mrowie… Chryste, nie żebym życzył sobie jebanego ludobójstwa, ale jak dotąd te rapsy też były o większej grupie grzeszników i znajdowaliśmy po jednym ciele naraz – dla Jamesa cała ta zjebana poezja była bezsensowna. Nie żeby się znał na poezji, ale skoro to ma być jakieś niesamowite wytłumaczenie na te wszystkie zbrodnie, że przesłanie i w ogóle… to chyba ktoś poza tym domorosłym Szekspirem musiałby załapać o co w tym biega, inaczej równie dobrze mógłby im nic nie przysyłać..! Tego właśnie nie ogarniał w sztuce, na cholerę robić coś, czego nikt nie zrozumie? Chyba tylko żeby poczuć się mądralą.   
-Bardziej mnie zastanawia czemu to jest tak dziwacznie numerowane… Zaczęło się od rzymskiej dwójki na górze, można by się zastanawiać, czy gdzieś nie przegapiliśmy jeszcze wcześniejszej ofiary, ale ten napis na nodze głosił CNT V… a potem było CNT VI i CNT VII, czyli też rzymskie cyfry. Pięć, sześć, siedem… i siedem.  
-Czekaj, co?  
-Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale Trevor i Buck też mieli wycięte CNT VII, tak jak Stephen, i za chińskiego boga nie umiem wymyślić co to znaczy. Może to jakiś szyfr? Mam wrażenie że coś z tych wersów już gdzieś widziałam, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć gdzie – Abby odłożyła notatnik i powróciła do dręczenia biednego radioodbiornika.  
-Może dziad nie umie liczyć po rzymsku – James sądził że to mało prawdopodobne, ale sam nie miał na te wyliczanki pomysłu – Na razie wolę robić to na czym się znam, a nie interpretować co autor miał na myśli.  
-Ja tam jeszcze nad tym pomyślę… O, coś mam..! – zawołała nagle, podkręcając dźwięk.  
 _-…czy w takim razie bar zostanie zamknięty? -_ rozległ się irytujący głos reporterki.  
 _-Tak byłoby bezpieczniej, ale na pewno wiązałoby się to z protestami, a tego chcielibyśmy uniknąć -_ mruknął jakiś facet, w którym James rozpoznał rzecznika policji. Wydawał się znużony, jakby powtarzał tę samą śpiewkę już któryś raz z rzędu. Inspektor nie powiedziałby tego przy Abby, ale dziennikarze w gruncie rzeczy zawsze pytali o to samo, aż do porzygu.  
 _-Trudno się dziwić, w końcu potraktowano tych ludzi tak jak zawsze, nawet mimo zapewnień o zmianach… To może doprowadzić do wzrostu niezadowolenia, a może i zamieszek, nie byłby to pierwszy raz. -_ nalegał głos.  
 _-Właśnie dlatego policja musi działać ostrożnie i w pełni pokazać, że nadchodzi nowa era, w której takie rzeczy nie mają prawa się zdarzyć, nawet jeśli pewnym osobom starej daty może to nie przyjść łatwo.  
-Czy ma pan na myśli nadinspektora Nero? To podobno był jego, nieskonsultowany, rozkaz…  
-Na ten moment mogę tylko powiedzieć, że trwa dochodzenie wobec nadinspektora i na pewno zostaną wobec niego wyciągnięte konsekwencje, jednak jest za wcześnie, by wyrokować jakie. - _ rzecznik wydawał się mówić niechętnie, ale z wyraźnym potępieniem w głosie, jakby nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
 _-A co z zatrzymanymi osobami? Czy otrzymają jakieś przeprosiny? I czy chociaż policja będzie mogła zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim obywatelom, w końcu morderca wciąż jest na wolności..?  
-Wszystko zostanie omówiona na dniach dzięki specjalnej komisji, niemniej mogę zapewnić, że już jesteśmy w trakcie rozmów, a do schwytania mordercy zostali zaangażowani także agenci federalni, z uwagi na powagę sprawy. To wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia. - _ uciął rzecznik.  
 _-Eee, tak. Dziękujemy zatem rzecznikowi policji, panu Quincy’emu Bawley’owi i zapraszamy na naszą audycję „sto jeden sposobów na naleśniki”…_  
-A wsadźcie se te naleśniki – James wyłączył radio gniewnym przekręceniem gałki. To wszystko o co dbali: znaleźć winnego i zgnoić go, umywając ręce. Nie żeby nagle polubił Nero, ale już wiedział że zrzucą na niego wszystko, łącznie z tym że śledztwo nie idzie, a pogoda jest chujowa. Czarownica gotowa na stosik. Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiej… i tak dalej.  
-Może przynajmniej pozbędziesz się tego całego Nero – Abby nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęta.  
-Raczej wymieniłem go na federalnych, jebać taką dobrą zmianę – prychnął inspektor – Zresztą najbardziej mnie wkurza, że chujek miał pomysł, tylko go spierdolił, bo faktycznie wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś majstrował przy aktach policyjnych ofiar… więc postanowił nie mówić nikomu o co chodzi, tylko przyjebać najazdem, dopóki mało kto ogarnął co się wyprawia..! A morderca faktycznie zaczaił się na kogoś z baru, tylko… ech, szkoda strzępić ryja – syknął, mijając rowerzystę ledwo wydalającego pod stromą górkę.  
-Czekaj, bronisz go? Myślałam, że go szczerze nienawidzisz – Abby zdziwiona spojrzała na Jamesa.  
-Nie bronię, ale wiem jak to będzie wyglądało… Wszyscy ochoczo odetną się od niego, zrobią szopkę i będą usiłowali wmówić, że to „pojedynczy przypadek, który zostanie przykładnie ukarany”, same bzdety. Jak myślisz, skąd Nero nałapałby tylu funkcjonariuszy, właściwie na skinienie palca, gdyby przynajmniej część z nich wciąż nie uważałaby, że wszystkich tęczowych trzeba razić prądem? Sami są sobie winni, chuj tam że ktoś ich morduje, jak im się pozwala na za dużo, to rozwalają miasto… Nie mówię, że nie można ich tykać nawet kwiatkiem, jeśli faktycznie rozwalaliby miasto, ale… banda hipokratycznych pajaców – James zatrzymał auto na tyłach ośrodka, od strony boiska. Nie żeby musieli się jakoś specjalnie kryć z wizytą, ale Alice prościej tak było wyjść.  
-Skoro tak twierdzisz… Z tymi teoriami spiskowymi to też się w sumie zgadzam, ma jakiś podejrzanych? – spytała czarnulka, wychodząc z wozu. James też się wygramolił, rozglądając się za blondynką.  
-Na przykład ciebie i Alvaro, poniekąd rozumiem skąd mu się to wzięło, ale i tak podejrzewam że celował w kogoś innego.  
-Co..? Przecież to…  
-Jesteście..! – przerwał im głos Alice, wybiegającej w ich stronę. James z ulgą zauważył, że wyglądała coraz lepiej, zwłaszcza że udało im się już przymknąć „wujaszka”, sam o to zadbał… Tak samo jak o to, żeby Alice nie musiała się bujać po jakiś sądach czy innych instytucjach, wystarczyło spisać to co im powiedziała, przecież James tam był.  
-Thomas siedzi z tą dziewczyną w składziku, ale nie wiem czy coś z tego będzie, ona wydaje się bardzo… jak by to powiedzieć… spanikowana.  
-Thomas..?  
-No ten rudy dzieciak, to że ty go cały czas nazywasz „młodym”, nie znaczy że nie ma imienia – skarciła go Abby.  
-Okej, miewam czasem wybiórczą sklerozę, możemy już iść do tego składziku..? – James zamknął samochód, licząc że przestaną tu stać jak kołki – A, jakbyście mi mogły załatwić prześcieradło i jakąś wodę…  
-Prześcieradło..? – Alice przekręciła głowę z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy.  
-Wyjaśnię wam po drodze, chodźmy.  
***  
-Kto… kto to jest? – wyjątkowo chuda dziewoja, wyglądająca jakby właśnie wypełzła z kanału po nierównej walce ze szczurami, poderwała się na nogi i wbiła w kąt. No, mniej więcej, bo niespecjalnie było się gdzie ukryć. Składzik przypominał raczej zagraconą klitkę, gdzie wrzucono co popadnie. James musiał przekroczyć mopa, dwa wiadra i jakieś kartony, żeby w ogóle zbliżyć się do zabunkrowanych dzieciaków. Jedynym źródłem była samotna, goła żarówka dyndająca z sufitu, co nie pomagało.  
-Wyluzuj, to mój kumpel o którym ci mówiłem – rudy małolat podszedł i poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. James nie skomentował nazwania go „kumplem”, zamiast tego powoli przycupnął na wolnym kawałku podłogi, kładąc obok siebie wilgotne prześcieradło i resztkę butelki z wodą.  
-Słyszałem, że kogoś się obawiasz, dlatego tu jestem… chciałbym tylko pomóc.  
-To gliniarz..? Mówiłam, że nie chcę żadnych… Wydałeś mnie? – jęknęła umorusana istota, kuląc się i trzęsąc jak osika. Cholera, na razie szło średnio.  
-Ej no, za kogo ty mnie masz? - Thomas pokręcił głową, oburzony – Znamy się jak łyse konie, spoko ziomek… Mówiłaś że ktoś dybie na twoje życie, no to załatwiłem ci ochronę, wiem co mówię..!  
-G-gliny też dybią na moje życie..! W-wszyscy czegoś ode mnie chcą, t-to jakaś zmowa… czego wy ode mnie chcecie? - załamała się, zatopiwszy ręce w swoich skudlonych włosach o nieokreślonym kolorze.   
-Tak, jestem gliną – James nie zamierzał bawić się w żadne podchody – Ale młody ma rację: potrzebujesz mnie, jeśli faktycznie ten morderca wie, że go widziałaś. Dopóki go nie złapiemy…  
-Nie, nie, wy mnie też chcecie pokroić, już ja was znam… Ł-łapiecie takich jak ja i sprzedajecie ruskim na narządy, tak zniknęła Sandy i Louis…  
-Już ci tłumaczyłem, Sandy poszła na odwyk, a Louis skończył w areszcie po tym jak włamał się do kiosku i groził sprzedawczyni plastikową łyżką… - wtrącił się Thomas, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona i próbując ją zachęcić do ponownego klapnięcia na ziemi. Ta jednak przylgnęła do półki, którą miała za swoimi plecami i zaczęła się rzucać.  
-Pokroili ich, pokroili..! Jestem tego pewna, wszystkich nas chcą wywieść i przehandlować za jakieś rakiety..! – wydała z siebie cienki pisk. Skąd oni biorą takie sensacyjne teorie..? James zrzuciłby to na karb narkotyków, ale i rzekomo trzeźwi ludzie powtarzali podobne bzdety, więc kto ich tam wie.  
-Ej, czekaj..! – rudzielec skoczył by złapać ćpunkę, ale ta wykręcił się jak fryga i ruszyła do wyjścia, przeskakując Jamesa i szarpiąc za klamkę, choć bez większego sukcesu. Bez przesady, nie zostawiliby otwartych drzwi… przynajmniej dopóki się nie uspokoi.  
-Wypuście mnie, wypuście..! Chcą mnie pokroić! Jeść moją wątrobę z fasolą, albo w barszczu..! – zaczęła walić w drzwi. James westchnął. Czuł że tak to będzie wyglądać, choć nie przewidział tak dziwnych kulinarnych fantazji... Przyglądając się lepiej dziewczynie, jej wątłej figurze, wielkim oczom i śladom krwi pod nosem, wiedział że dobrze typował jej preferencje. Według Grovera, zaraz po ziole najbardziej „modnym” polepszaczem nastroju była kokaina. James w przypływie geniuszu zdołał się wrócić i poprosić Jerry’ego o przysługę, w związku z tym miał coś na uspokojenie amatorki białego proszku. Chwała bogu, że aptekarki nigdy nie kwestionowały recepty wypisanej przez lekarza medycyny sądowej, co chyba świadczyło w jakiś sposób o służbie zdrowia, ale James nie narzekał. Odkąd Jerry zorientował się, że James prędzej zmieni zawód na baletnicę, niż wybierze się do lekarza z byle infekcją, rozwaloną głową czy draśnięciem kulą, trzymał schowane druczki na recepty, żeby coś w niego wmusić… Co miało swoje plusy.  
-Spokojnie, nikt ci niczego nie będzie kroić… Wiem że czujesz się chujowo, zaraz coś z tym zrobimy – James podniósł z ziemi wilgotne prześcieradło i ostrożnie zbliżył się z nim do dziewczyny, która momentalnie zrobiła unik w bok. Inspektor powtórzył jej manewr, ona znowu kicnęła w drugą stronę i tak kilka razy. Czuł się jak na jebanej corridzie… Wreszcie zarzucił materiał na narkomankę i owinął ją w prześcieradło, na ile się dało przy tym jak się szarpała.  
-R-ratunku..! Porywają..! Mordują..! N-nie oddacie mnie ruskim..! – ponieważ James nie chciał jej przypadkiem udusić, głowę miała wolną, a nawet będąc takim chucherkiem, miała zaskakująco dużo siły.   
-Ciii… Żadnych ruskich nie będzie, czy ja ci wyglądam na kacapa..?   
-Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Thomas pacnął go w ramię. Zgoda, wyglądało to źle (a nawet bardzo źle, gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył…), ale James musiał się upewnić że dziewoja nie zrobi sobie krzywdy, albo ogólnie im tu nie wykituje… Nawet przez wilgotny materiał czuł że jej skóra jest bardzo rozpalona.  
-Wiem co robię..! – sapnął James, próbując utrzymać dziewczynę – Podaj mi tamtą wodę..!  
-Topić ją będziesz czy co..? – Thomas mimo wszystko łypnął w stronę porzuconej butelki z wodą.  
-Tymi paroma łykami wody? Zgłupiałeś..?  
-Widziałem w takim filmie…  
-Co wy tam wyprawiacie? – dobiegło ich pukanie i głos Abby zza drzwi. Dziewczyny pilnowały, czy nikt nie ma ochoty wpakować się do składziku, a to całe zamieszanie z pewnością nie ułatwiało zadania.  
-Wszystko pod kontrolą..! Pomożesz czy nie..? Ładnie, kurna, proszę, chcę jej pomóc wyjść z tej katatonii – wycedził przez zęby James. Rudzielec pokiwał się przez sekundę, przyglądając mu się podejrzanie, niemniej zebrał butelkę i podszedł z nią do siłującego się z dziewczyną inspektora.  
-I co teraz, będziemy odczyniać uroki?  
-Wyciągnij z mojej lewej kieszeni tabletki i daj jej jedną, tylko ma ją połknąć – poinstruował ruchem głowy młodego.  
-C-chcecie mnie naszprycować..! Wywieźć i pokroić..! Nie skończę na talerzu u Breżniewa..!  
-Uwierz mi, szprycować to cię akurat nie trzeba… - mruknął pod nosem James.  
-Żebym ja jeszcze musiał macać gliniarzy… - pomarudził Thomas, wykonując jednak polecenie. James czuł się dziwnie zakleszczony między miotającą się nastolatką a rudzielcem. Na co mu przyszło…  
-Powiedz aaa… - młody pogilgał dziewczynę i w momencie gdy otworzyła usta, przemycił jej małą, białą tabletkę i przystawił butelkę z wodą, a potem pomasował jej gardło, żeby być pewien że połknęła lekarstwo.  
-Co to właściwie za szajs? – Thomas zmrużył oczy, by przeczytać etykietę leku.  
-Valium. Za jakieś pół godziny będzie można z nią pogadać – wyjaśnił James. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że do tego czasu temperatura jej spadnie, a serducho przestanie tak walić… inaczej będzie problem.  
***  
-To co potem zrobiliście z tym szczeniakiem? – zagaił James. Siedzieli na podłodze i gadali o pierdołach, żeby Clarence (bo tak się przedstawiła) mogła się wyluzować. W tym prym wiódł raczej Thomas, ale inspektor próbował koślawo podtrzymywać rozmowę, choć czuł że wychodzi to niezdarnie. Nigdy nie twierdził że nadaje się choćby odrobinę na opiekuna rozwydrzonej młodzieży… nie miał na to nerwów. Przynajmniej trik z prześcieradłem zadziałał dobrze, nawet trochę za dobrze, bo Clarence szybko zaczęła się trząść z zimna. Przynajmniej temperatura jej spadła, ale przesada w drugą stronę też byłaby chujowa, więc James odwinął dziewczynę z prześcieradła i okrył ją swoją marynarką. Alice i Abby po drugiej stronie musiały już zapuszczać korzenie, ale trzeba było obchodzić się ze swoim potencjalnie najlepszym świadkiem jak z jajkiem. Jajkiem schodzącym ze złego tripa.  
-No wzięliśmy go do domu, chociaż mama nie pozwalała… Trzymaliśmy go na zmianę w naszych pokojach, ale i tak szybko się wydało, bo ciężko było wytłumaczyć szczekanie… no i musieliśmy go oddać do babci, mimo że strasznie prosiliśmy żeby został. Przynajmniej mogliśmy go odwiedzać – Clarence uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem osoby poddanej działaniu środków uspokajających. Przynajmniej działały.  
-Ja też próbowałem tu przemycać różne zwierzątka, ale zawsze mi je znajdowali – westchnął rudzielec – W okolicy ośrodka już pewnie powstało całe imperium gryzoni z moich wychowanków… Może nawet już wybrali rząd i ministrów. Albo papieża, jeśli wnioskować po białym dymie lecącym z kanałów ściekowych..!  
-Po co gryzoniom papież..? - zachichotała cichutko Clarence.  
-Dla zachowania władzy nad ich duszyczkami, oczywiście – wyjaśnił Thomas, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Dziewczyna ponownie lekko zaśmiała się, zakrywając usta dłonią.  
-Hmm, chyba już trochę ci lepiej, prawda? – spytał James. Nie mogli tu przesiedzieć aż do nocy.  
-Trochę – dziewczyna pokiwała się nieco w przód i w tył.  
-Wiem, że to będzie trudne, ale naprawdę chcemy złapać tego złego gościa, żeby już nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy… Ani tobie, ani nikomu innemu – spróbował inspektor. Może nie był najsubtelniejszy, ale liczył że coś z tego będzie. Dziewczyna zmieszała się i mocniej naciągnęła na siebie zdecydowanie za dużą dla niej marynarkę Jamesa, ale póki co nie panikowała. James postanowił nie naciskać i dać jej czas, zwłaszcza że lek nieco opóźniał reakcje.  
-Nie chcę skończyć w więzieniu. Nie mogę… Ale nie chcę też umierać. Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, zdaję sobie sprawę że sama siebie wykańczam, tylko że… nie umiem inaczej. – powiedziała wreszcie, gapiąc się w podłogę.  
-Po co miałbym cię zamykać w więzieniu..? Szukamy seryjnego zabójcy, a nie zagubionej dziewczynki… Ty przecież nie zrobiłaś nikomu niczego złego, znalazłaś się w złym miejscu i czasie – James pewnie brzmiał dość protekcjonalnie, ale chciał żeby Clarence poczuła, że nie mają zamiaru jej oceniać, głownie dlatego że byli skupieni na złapaniu mordercy. Nawet jeśli była duża szansa, że ma swoje za uszami…  
-Ja… boję się – szepnęła, pocierając drżące ręce – On… to co on zrobił temu drugiemu facetowi, było… nie chcę tego pamiętać.  
-Dobrze, powolutku. Dałabyś radę powiedzieć co widziałaś zanim się to zaczęło? Od początku.  
-No… ech, byłam wtedy trochę na głodzie, bo już od paru dni nie… zresztą nieważne. Wiedziałam że czasem ludzie z baru wrzucali torebki po proszkach do śmietników, zwykle coś tam zostawało… więc pomyślałam, że spróbuję szczęścia. No więc podniosłam pokrywę i wstawiłam kawałek deski, żeby mi się nie zamknęła, bo strasznie to cholerstwo ciężkie… i zaczęłam grzebać, ale było strasznie ciemno… wyjrzałam na zewnątrz i wtedy… - Clarence potrząsnęła głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. James i Thomas wymienili spojrzenia i pozwolili dziewczynie dojść do siebie.  
-Ciągnął go po ziemi jak worek kartofli… wszędzie było pełno krwi… potem stanął nad nim i coś przy nim grzebał. Nie widziałam za dużo, ale jestem pewna, że go kroił, po prostu to czułam, jakby mnie kroili..! Myślałam że mam zwidy, ale wtedy naprawdę byłam czysta… zresztą po zobaczeniu czegoś takiego na pewno bym straciła cały haj – jęknęła, obejmując się ciasno, jakby chciała się odgrodzić się od całego świata.   
\- Jak tylko to zobaczyłam, to wiedziałam że muszę stamtąd spieprzać, więc wyskoczyłam ze śmietnika, tylko ta cholerna klapa się za mną zamknęła z takim hukiem, że chyba pół ulicy słyszało..! I wtedy on… spojrzał w moją stronę. I miał coś takiego we wzroku… że nawet nie jestem pewna co się potem działo, chyba zaczęłam uciekać, bo obudziłam się u siebie na squacie. Próbowałam opowiadać o tym ludziom, ale wszyscy myśleli, że miałam po prostu jazdy. Ale ja to widziałam, czułam że to było prawdziwe! A potem podali w radiu że faktycznie kogoś tam zabili i… przestraszyłam się, że on po mnie przyjdzie, więc odtąd cały czas zmieniam miejsce… ale to tylko kwestia czasu – wydusiła wreszcie, prawie jakby ktoś odkręcił jej kurek ze wspomnieniami i tak to poleciało.  
-Pamiętasz może jak wyglądał? – odezwał się wreszcie James.  
-Czy pamiętam… Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie kiedykolwiek ją zapomnieć. Właściwie wyglądał całkiem normalnie, chociaż wtedy nie było w nim nic normalnego – stwierdziła Clarence – Był ubrany na czarno, biały, szczupły… Nosił duże okulary i wyglądał na dość młodego, wydaje mi się że chyba miał jasne włosy, takie jak wszyscy teraz noszą… ale oczy miał szare jak niebo przed burzą, tego jestem pewna.  
-Możemy cię umieścić w bezpiecznym miejscu, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował James.  
-Pewnie na odwyku..? Nie, nie przeżyłabym tego – jęknęła.  
-No wiesz, ciotunię już ten skurwysyn załatwił… i jeszcze parę innych osób. Odwyk nie brzmi przy tym tak źle – prychnął Thomas. James przewrócił oczami. Już mniejsza o język, po kiego ją straszył?  
-No wiem, wiem..! Ale to nie takie proste!   
-Zrobimy tak – przerwał im James – Chciałbym, żebyś pojechała z nami na posterunek i rysownik mógł stworzyć portret tego gościa, a potem poproszę mojego kumpla, żeby załatwił ci miejsce w chronionej placówce, przynajmniej dopóki nie złapiemy tego pajaca.  
-Nie wierzę ci – Clarence zaśmiała się bez cienia wesołości. No dobra, nie była taka głupia, pomijając fakt że wkręciła się w to świństwo – Ale niespecjalnie mam wybór, prawda..?  
-Nie, raczej nie – potwierdził James. Było grać w otwarte karty. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i wreszcie niemal niezauważalnie kiwnęła głową.  
***  
-Całkiem krasnolicy ten skurwysyn, nie spodziewałbym się – Grover obracał w dłoniach kopię portretu stworzonego na podstawie zeznań ich świadka. Ostatecznie udało się przekonać Clarence do pozostania w ośrodku dla uzależnionych, ale tylko gdy faktycznie załatwili jej ochronę policji. To znaczy James był w trakcie załatwiania takowej, ale paru ludzi leciało mu przysługi, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu… A na razie Clarence nie musiała tego wiedzieć, grunt że była we względnie bezpiecznym miejscu. Na pewno bezpieczniejszym od szlajania się po ulicach.  
-Gdyby każdy dziadyga i kryminalista miał na ryj odpowiedni do tego co wyprawiał, to mielibyśmy dużo łatwiej – żachnął się James, pociągając łyk piwa. Grover uparł się, żeby zabrać go gdziekolwiek, byle z dala od Wydziału, przesłuchań i komisyjnego pochylania się nad każdą jebaną pierdołą w sprawie morderstw, co doprowadzało inspektora do szewskiej pasji. Tym sposobem złapią sprawcę za jakieś trzydzieści lat, jak zemrze ze starości… Pam nie żartowała z tym robieniem wszystkiego grupowo, ale jak doszli federalni, to miał wrażenie że w ogóle przestał być tam komukolwiek potrzebny. James czuł się jak zepsuta katarynka: cały czas powtarzał to samo po milion razy, a i tak wszyscy mieli to w poważaniu. „Nie wiem, nie wiedziałem, nie ustalałem niczego z Nero, bo jest głupim chujem”. To akurat było łatwe. Gdy pytali go, czy tylko Nero jest odpowiedzialny za tę niesubordynację, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zacząć marudzić na to, że nikt tego cholernego rozkazu nie zakwestionował… a co niektórzy pewnie przyjęli go z entuzjazmem. Wtedy Pam zaczęła go boleśnie kopać pod stołem, choć i tak gdy James nie potrafił podać konkretnych nazwisk, został bezpardonowo olany. Sam Nero wydawał się zresztą pogodzony z przyjęciem na klatę całego tego szajsu, choć ewidentnie jego ego cierpiało. James dziwił się, że pajac gadał tylko o tym, że był pewien tego, że tej nocy dojdzie do morderstwa kogoś z Ostrygi, do czego w sumie doszło… Ale w ogóle nie wspominał o tych swoich teoriach spiskowych, przez które trzymał ten zjebany pomysł w tajemnicy. James nie ogarniał gdzie w tym była jakaś logika, ale coś tu śmierdziało.  
-Daj spokój, nie ocenia się książki po okładce i tak dalej… brzydale też ludzie, prawda stary? – Grover uśmiechnął się, odkładając portret i biorąc własne piwo. Pora była jeszcze stosunkowo dość wczesna, więc ludzi nie było za dużo… Może i na piwo było nieco za wcześnie, ale Grover uznał że James właśnie tego potrzebuje, za co był mu wdzięczny.  
-Do kogo pijesz..? – mruknął inspektor.  
-Nie do kogo, a z kim. Zdrówko – Grover sam wziął łyk złotego napoju. On przynajmniej zamówił sobie jeszcze gofry, ale Jamesowi po tych wszystkich zebraniach jakoś odebrało apetyt.  
-Niech sobie ten pajac wygląda jak chce, ale nie ma nikogo takiego w naszej bazie danych… to znaczy bazie z naszego stanu. A pierdoleni federalni na razie stwierdzili, że portret stworzony dzięki entuzjastce białego proszku jest o kant dupy potłuc. No dobra, próbowała wmówić rysownikowi, żeby dorysował mu rząd ostrych zębów, ale…  
-I wierzysz, że oleją tak poważny dowód..? – wtrącił się Grover, gryząc gofra i siejąc wokół siebie cukier puder niczym śnieg na wigilię – Bo jak dla mnie brzmi to tak, jakby mówili „nie interesuj się za bardzo”…  
-Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy tak mi teraz mówią. Na chuj im jestem potrzebny, mają mapki, tabelki, ludzi od cholery, wykresy… wykresów od zajebania, ale nic z tego nie wynika. Widzą drzewa, ale nie las.  
-Cóż, ostatecznie liczy się to, żeby go w końcu złapać, jakkolwiek by to nie nastąpiło. A zresztą, jakoś mam wrażenie że i tak sobie tego nie odpuścisz – Grover próbował choć trochę ogarnąć cukrową apokalipsę. James pomocnie podniósł swój kufel ze stolika i na tym pozostał. No dobra, wiedział że zachowuje się jakby tylko on miał mózg w tym mieście, co było sporym nadużyciem, ale jak patrzył co ci ludzie wyprawiają to szlag go trafiał.   
-Oczywiście że nie odpuszczę, to moja sprawa. Jak ta zgraja będzie chciała mojej pomocy to fajnie, ale przecież nie podkulę pod siebie ogona tylko dlatego, że uważają mnie za idiotę. Nie pierwszy raz, kurwa… - warknął.  
-Skoro tak, to pewnie ucieszy cię wieść, że DEA wreszcie zebrała dość dowodów, żeby wejść do tego studia porno, w którym próbowałeś robić karierę – Grover ponownie zabrał się za gofry, tym razem ostrożniej, ale i tak cukier się posypał. Czarnoskóry westchnął i chyba stwierdził że jebać to, bo kontynuował jedzenie.  
-Dziękuję za taką karierę, to nie dla mnie. Zresztą nie wiążę z tym tropem większych nadziei, ale skoro już to ciągniemy… Czemu to im tyle zajęło? Chcieli sobie najpierw dobrze posłuchać tych wszystkich jęków i stęków?  
-Tego to już nie wiem, ale widocznie potrzebowali naprawdę dobrych dowodów. Albo czekali ile zdołają wyciągnąć o tych ruskich, co niby są ich dilerami… albo po prostu nie umieli dostać nakazu wejścia. I tak dobrze że go dostali, patrząc na to co się podziało – wzruszył ramionami Grover.  
-Ech, może i tak. Kiedy właściwie chcą tam wejść? – spytał James, ale Grover nagle zainteresował się swoim piwem, sącząc je niespiesznie.  
-No błagam, jeszcze ty masz mnie za totalnego pajaca? Nie pójdę tam, Pam dała mi jasno do zrozumienia co i jak mi urwie, jeśli się tam wpierdolę na pałę… Zresztą i tak na wiele bym im się nie zdał, mam nakaz tylko na przesłuchanie właścicieli, jak mi łaskawie pozwolą – fuknął i dopił resztkę piwa. Właściwie miałby ochotę i na drugie, ale nie było co przesadzać o tej godzinie. Jeszcze niech go zatrzyma jakiś nadgorliwy krawężnik i będzie chujnia.  
-Nie tak głośno, to po prostu bardzo nieoficjalne informacje, z wiadomych powodów – Grover otarł usta chusteczką, mówiąc nieco konspiracyjnym szeptem – Mają wejść w przyszły czwartek wieczorem, także szykuj się… I zanim coś powiesz: tak, trochę się o ciebie martwię. I nie, nie mam cię za totalnego pajaca, co najwyżej za okazjonalnego.  
-Moglibyście sobie z Jerrym ręce podać – westchnął James.   
-Brachu, to tylko dlatego, że ta sprawa robi się coraz bardziej paskudna. Nawet pomijając samego mordercę… Swoją drogą, dobrze że poza mną ktoś się tobą interesuje.  
-O co ci chodzi?  
-Mniejsza o to. Jak na śledczego bywasz czasami trochę słabo jarzący – Grover uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się, żeby poprosić kelnerkę o dodatkowe serwetki dla ogarnięcia ich stolika. James dał spokój z łamaniem sobie głowy tym, co jego kumpel tym razem sobie wymyślił za teorie.   
-No dzięki wielkie, jakoś sobie radzę. Ale fakt, sprawa zaczyna śmierdzieć. Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w archiwum i część dokumentacji wydawała się niepełna, a przynajmniej bardzo zdawkowa? Nero też do tego doszedł i gotowy był oskarżyć niemal cały świat o spisek, dlatego zrobił z siebie jebanego samotnego rewolwerowca… A teraz sam nabrał wody w usta – odezwał się wreszcie James.  
-Niech zgadnę, znowu idziesz do archiwum – Grover bardziej stwierdził fakt, niż spytał. Za dobrze się chyba znali.  
-Idziemy z Abby, wiem że ty teraz nie masz czasu, nie wiem jak tam z Medley, choć ona ma chyba dość papierów od ostatniego razu… Strzelam że dwóch ostatnich zamordowanych też będzie mieć jakieś dziwne rzeczy w kartotekach.  
-Pamiętasz jak kiedyś, jeszcze w Akademii Policyjnej, uparłeś się żeby iść do dyrekcji i złożyć zażalenie na tego złamasa, porucznika Austena? – wypalił nagle czarnoskóry, po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
-Jebany chujek miał jakieś sadystyczne ciągoty – James niechętnie przypomniał sobie tego pajaca. Austen uwielbiał karać grupowo za dowolną pierdołę, chyba po to żeby każdy patrzył potem na siebie wilkiem, a może po prostu był psycholem i chciał im tę psychozę wszczepić. Łysiejący, dość niski, ale zbity w sobie niczym mina przeciwpancerna, był dla nich wtedy uosobieniem szatana. Cały czas powtarzał, że gówno z nich będzie a nie policjanci, a od kar gorsze były chyba tylko kazania które w ich trakcie odstawiał, jakby był kierownikiem zjebanego cyrku, a oni jego małpami. James nienawidził zwłaszcza, jak ciul kazał się nosić wokoło akademii w lektyce, niczym pieprzonego cesarza. To znaczy inne kary były obiektywnie bardziej męczące, jak dwieście kółek na boisku czy robienie podobnej odległości w lodowatym jeziorku, ale przynajmniej nikt nie widział jak robili z siebie idiotów, a z tą pieprzoną lektyką leźli aż do marketu (bo chujek chciał fajek), albo na plażę (bo musiał poszpanować przed laskami), albo w ogóle gdzieś w miasto… I cały czas musieli słuchać jego pierdolenia. To już lepiej było się kurwa zagonić na śmierć. Kiedyś James usłyszał, że porucznik dostał po mordzie od byłych wychowanków i kompletnie nie był zdziwiony. Należało mu się.  
-Yhy. Wszyscy mieli go serdecznie dość. Ale chyba pamiętasz, ilu poszło z tobą, jak przyszło co do czego..? – Grover podparł głowę ręką, jakby właśnie odkrywał Amerykę.  
-No kurwa, tylko ty. Skurwysyn miał plecy, a my wpierdol do końca roku… ale ostatecznie i tak wyleciał na zbity pysk. Co to ma wszystko do rzeczy? Bo rozumiem że zaraz poleci jakiś morał…  
-Według siebie sam odszedł, co nie zmienia faktu, że stało się tak dopiero jak któryś z chłopaków z młodszego rocznika wyskoczył przez niego z okna… A nie przez nasze gorzkie żale. Morał dośpiewaj sobie sam.  
-Niech ci będzie, choć od tego czasu chyba jednak trochę zmądrzeliśmy… a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Jak zobaczę, że pakuję się w jakieś głębokie dupsko, to wycofam się na z góry upatrzoną pozycję – James zostawił na stoliku dwa dolce za swoje piwo. Grover nie wyglądał na zupełnie przekonanego co do jego zapewnień, ale także zaczął wyciągać kasę. Czy naprawdę komuś mogło zależeć na tym, żeby wodzić ich za nos? Po jaką cholerę? James nie byłby sobą, gdyby przynajmniej nie spróbowałby ogarnąć o co tu chodzi, inaczej już zawsze by go to gryzło. Za to mu w końcu płacili, nie?   
-Tylko żebyś się nie zorientował, jak będziesz już bardzo głęboko – westchnął jego kumpel, wiedząc co się święci.  
***  
-Pokaźne dokonania – Abby kartkowała poszczególne dokumenty. Tak jak James przewidywał, Buck i Trevor byli dobrze znani policji i mieli imponujące akta. Właściwie mieliby, gdyby znowu nie natrafili na ten sam problem: części papierów jakby brakowało, albo prowadził je ktoś wyjątkowo roztrzepany… Ale jak na razie chyba wszyscy przyjmowali, że po prostu mają burdel w dokumentacji, co właściwie nie było takie dalekie od prawdy. To znaczy na tych pierdolonych odprawach, jakie teraz się odbywały odnośnie morderstw, coś tam o tym smędzili, ale bardziej skupiali się na rysowaniu szlaczków i połączeń między ofiarami, wierszowanymi liścikami a trudnym dzieciństwem zabójcy, miejscami i pewnie jeszcze plamami na słońcu, niż robieniem konkretów. James wyjątkowo źle czuł się w tej watasze. Gdyby chciał pracować takim cyrku, to zostałby przedszkolanką…   
-Ta, zaczynam rozumieć czemu zostali „wybrani” na grzech gniewu – zgodziła się Medley, która mimo wszystko uparła się, żeby im pomóc. Chyba czuła, że ostatnio na wiele im się nie zdała, a James nie miał serca jej odmówić.   
-Ale zobaczcie, u nich te „dziury” w dokumentacji są najbardziej widoczne..! To są wpisy z samego kwietnia i początku maja – Abby poklepała pokaźny plik akt leżący na stole.  
-A to… czerwiec. Tak nagle stali się przykładnymi obywatelami? – pokazała kilka samotnych kartek, co stanowiło spory kontrast. Siedzieli ponownie w tym samym miejscu, przy stoliku zapełnionym różnymi teczkami, nie tylko Bucka i Trevora, ale i reszty ofiar. Niemniej to ta dwójka brylowała w dokonaniach. Zatrzymywani przez obyczajówkę za co się tylko dało, przez drogówkę za jazdę pod wpływem i bez dokumentów, bójki, posiadanie zioła, starcia z policją… do wyboru do koloru. Brakowało za to wpisu, o który byłby się w stanie założyć, że się tu znajdzie.  
-Yhy. Nie ma raportu z zatrzymania podczas majowego protestu… A dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że gdzieś widziałem notkę o wyjściu z aresztu w czerwcu… Zresztą patrząc po nich, mógłbym w ciemno stawiać że braliby udział w czymś takim – James zaczął przerzucać papiery z jednej kupki na drugą, burząc nieco porządek, o ile o jakimś porządku mogła być mowa.  
-Nie tam, to będzie tutaj – Abby wskazała zupełnie inne miejsce. James nawet nie próbował zgadnąć jak ona się w tym odnajduje, po prostu cieszył się, że ją ze sobą zabrał. Po chwili przedzierania się przez akta, złapał to czego szukał. Przebiegł wzrokiem po koślawym maszynopisie. Ktoś kto to pisał, uczył się chyba języka z etykiet coca-coli, ale wreszcie inspektor doczytał, że powodem zatrzymania było uczestnictwo w zamieszkach.  
-Kurwa, no jak byk ich wtedy zapuszkowali…  
-Tak, to niezbity dowód na to, że czegoś ewidentnie brakuje, a nie że wszystko jest po prostu „zwięźle spisane”, albo „załączone gdzie indziej”… - triumfowała Abby – Zresztą u innych ten maj też wydaje się newralgiczny… No bo popatrzcie, to wtedy wszystkie ofiary były razem, Stephena wcześniej nie było w mieście, a dzięki rodzicom nigdy nie kiblował  
-Wiesz, nie chcę ci podcinać skrzydeł, ale wtedy był taki pierdolnik na kółkach, że te raporty robiło się potem byle jak i… chyba że… cholera, dajcie mi moment – James wstał, zostawiając dziewczyny skołowane. Właściwie mógł na to wpaść wcześniej, ale widocznie jednak bywał totalnym pajacem. Przy takich sytuacjach kryzysowych zwykle najpierw myślało się, żeby opanować sytuację (i możliwie przeżyć), a nie żeby popierdalać z notatniczkiem i pisać… Zatem najczęściej najpierw powstawała zbiorcza notatka, a dopiero potem na jej podstawie klepało się indywidualne raporty z jednej kliszy. Zwłaszcza, że większości protestujących postawiono bardzo podobne zarzuty, ogólnie pakując ich wszystkich do jednego wora. Wyjątkowo parszywa robota… James zatrzymał się przy jednej z półek, opatrzonej majową datą. Oczywiście interesujące go szuflady znajdowały się na samej górze, a jakże… Klnąc, przyciągnął sobie drabinkę, której normalnie nie uwierzyłby, że utrzyma jego dupsko, ale darowanej drabinie nie zagląda się w szczeble. Wdrapał się po niej chwiejnie, licząc na to że jeśli zleci to chociaż sobie całkiem ryja nie rozwali….   
-Mogłeś powiedzieć o co chodzi – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą głos Abby i poczuł że drabinka nieco mniej się gibie, czyli pewnie dziewczyny zaczęły ją trzymać.   
-Czego właściwie szukamy? – dołączyła się Medley.  
-Czegoś co może nam te dziury trochę wypełni – James otworzył pierwszą z szuflad i przyjrzał się wystającym etykietom, ale te nie były specjalnie pomocne. Kurwa oczywiście, a papierzysk w pizdu. Złapał za pierwszą lepszą teczkę i wyginając się dziwnie, podał ją na dół.  
-A skąd wiadomo, że coś takiego znajdziemy? – Abby momentalnie otwarła dokument, a Medley zaczęła jej zaglądać przez ramię.  
-Nie wiadomo, więc musimy przejrzeć wszystko, czy gdzieś nie ma nazwisk ofiar, zwłaszcza tej dwójki – machnął ręką na szuflady. Niemal słyszał jak Medley wydała z siebie bolesne westchnienie.   
-No to do roboty – powiedziała tylko, wyciągając ręce po kolejną dostawę.  
***  
-Kurwa mać, naprawdę myślałem że tu będzie coś więcej – warknął James. Miał nadzieję, że ofiary będą na jednej liście, albo że znajdą tu coś, o co będzie się można zaczepić, tymczasem dupa blada. Mieli potwierdzenie, że Buck i Trevor zostali aresztowani w nocy z 21 na 22 maja, ale właściwie nic więcej. Owszem, ta dwójka była wpisana razem, ale nazwiska Erniego i Lany znaleźli na innym raporcie, a Stephena na całkiem osobnym, pewnie dlatego że został szybko wypuszczony. Rodzice nie daliby mu siedzieć… Same listy były suchym zbiorem nazwisk, z krótką notką podającą z grubsza godzinę i posterunek na którym się znaleźli.   
-Przynajmniej mamy czarno na białym, że czegoś brakuje – stwierdziła Abby, wciąż porównując ze sobą dokumenty i mrużąc oczy, jakby pod odpowiednim kątem druczek miał jej się zmienić w gotową odpowiedź na wszystko. Obecnie dali sobie spokój z taszczeniem wszystkiego do stolika i siedzieli rozłożeni na podłodze. W końcu kto tu zagląda poza archiwistami, którym za to płacą…   
-Czyli zmarnowałem tylko nasz czas – podsumował James, rzucając ze zrezygnowaniem plik kartek gdzieś obok siebie.  
-Ech, nigdy nie myślałam że to powiem, ale żałuję, że tu nie ma takiego systemu jak u mnie w jednostce – odezwała się Medley, opierając się ciężko o półkę za sobą – Sto razy podpisuje się to samo, kopie kopii, a wszystko jest w wykazie, jak chce się dostęp do czegokolwiek to trzeba wypełniać tonę druczków… Może tu też będzie jakiś ślad w systemie ewidencji, albo czymś takim?  
-Kto ich tam wie, ja się wpisuję tylko na portierni, a i tak mam wrażenie, że nikt tego nie sprawdza… Najlepszym dowodem niech będzie to, że wy tu jesteście, właściwie z ulicy. Chociaż z drugiej strony nigdy niczego stąd nie wynosiłem – James poczuł chęć zapalenia papierosa i rzucenia go za siebie, żeby całą tą cholerną makulaturę spalić w pizdu.   
-Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to nie ma co gdybać – Abby poderwała się z podłogi, poprawiła spodnie i ruszyła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku… choć James zakładał że szukać jakiegoś archiwisty czy innego biedaka.  
-Ona zawsze taka żwawa..? Bo mnie te papiery umęczyły bardziej niż tygodniowe ćwiczenia terenowe – przyznała Medley, patrząc za czarnuszką jak na zjawisko nadprzyrodzone.  
-Mnie też to wkurza – James z lekkim ociąganiem wstał, czując że ścierpły mu nogi. Stęknął, rozciągając się niespiesznie niczym stary dziad. Może i według siebie był piękny i młody, ale jego kości miały inne zdanie.  
-Skoro już jesteśmy przy ćwiczeniach, może chciałbyś kiedyś popływać ze mną z rana? To dobrze robi na plecy – zaproponowała dziewczyna z uśmiechem, zbierając kartki.  
-Bez urazy, ale jeszcze mnie do końca nie pogrzało – inspektor pokręcił chwilę karkiem. Medley wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i oboje poszli tropem ambitnej dziennikarki.. Zgoda, pewnie przydało by mu się od czasu do czasu rozruszać, bo ostatnio rzadko miał okazję kogoś gonić albo spuścić bęcki… a szkoda.   
-Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi się uda cię wyciągnąć – powiedziała Medley spokojnie, jakby tylko rzucając luźną myśl.  
-Doceniam troskę o moje zdrowie, ale najpierw chciałbym dożyć do końca tej sprawy…  
-Nie mówię że teraz, zaproszenie pozostaje aktualne w razie czego.  
-Wiem o co wam chodzi, znaczy tobie i Groverowi – westchnął inspektor. Już od jakiegoś czasu na zmianę próbowali go gdzieś wyciągać. Rozumiał, że chcieli żeby nieco odpoczął od roboty, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nerwy miał napięte jak postronki, ale nie potrafiłby sobie leżeć albo pluskać się, gdy wiedział że ma niepozamykane sprawy… No i że cholerny morderca tupta sobie po mieście. Tym samym tylko traciłby czas, bo z relaksem nie miałoby to nic wspólnego. Dobrymi chęciami piekło jest wybrukowane…  
-I miło mi, ale sama widzisz co się tu wyprawia… Jak to się skończy, to mogę opłynąć wszystkie baseny, byle potem móc dostać zimne piwo – zapewnił, podnosząc uroczyście rękę w górę. Pewnie jeszcze tego pożałuje, ale to akurat był najmniejszy z jego problemów.  
-Trzymam za słowo – zgodziła się Medley, wyraźnie ucieszona. James czasem zastanawiał się, jak tak ugodowa osoba jak ona trafiła do jednostki specjalnej, ale potem przypominał sobie jak wyciągali go ze strzelaniny na moście Golden gate albo bombardowania ratusza… Może te ćwiczenia nie były takim złym pomysłem. Jeśli zacznie całkiem dziadzieć to odwiesi odznakę… na razie jednak po jego trupie. Ledwo wyłonili się zza półek, a już było słychać jak Abby sprzecza się o coś z lebiodą siedzącym przy biurku.  
-Ale jak to nie może pan..?  
-No… nie wolno mi udostępniać księgi odbioru dowodów rzeczowych, a zresztą nie wiem kim pan jest – wydukał okularnik, wyglądający jakby chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i odturlać do bezpiecznego miejsca. James westchnął. Trzeba będzie użyć swojego słynnego uroku osobistego. Podszedł do pajaca i złapał go mocno za ramię.  
-Widzisz pan tę odznakę? No to teraz już się znamy. Poproszę tę księgę, mogę nawet podpisać jakiś druczek, jeśli to ma pomóc – mruknął. Archiwista wyraźnie zbladł, ale pokręcił głową jakby dostał padaczki.  
-B-bez zgody szefa nie mogę… bo mnie wywalą… to nie ja… takie przepisy – machnął nerwowo rękoma.  
-Jeśli gdzieś zginęły stąd dokumenty, a wszystko na to wskazuje, to też może być słabo – Medley stanęła po drugiej stronie gościa.  
-A-ale skąd… to się nie ma prawa… nie na mojej zmianie!  
-No cóż, teraz nie mieliśmy większego problemu z tym, żeby coś wziąć… - Medley wyciągnęła z kieszeni listy zatrzymanych po proteście, na co facet zrobił wielkie oczy. Papiery trochę się zgięły po takim traktowaniu, ale wciąż było wiadomo czym były. Kogo oni przyjmowali do roboty? Równie dobrze mogli wziąć ślepego…  
-To nie… Dlaczego wszyscy nagle się uczepili tej księgi..? To nie ja wymyśliłem takie zasady, nie mogę…  
-Jacy znowu „wszyscy”? Ktoś jeszcze chciał ją przeglądać ostatnio? – wtrąciła się Abby, patrząc na archiwistę podejrzanie. Ten zdębiał, jakby właśnie wypaplał coś, czego nie powinien.  
-Niech zgadnę: taki wymuskany elegancik z wąsem i wkurzającym, makaroniarskim akcentem? – warknął James, domyślając się kto mógł być taki zakręcony jak oni i grzebać w papierach. Gość spuścił wzrok, ale po minie już było wiadomo, że strzał był trafem w dziesiątkę. Jebany Nero też się do czegoś dokopał, a oni byli sto lat za murzynami..!  
-Słuchaj, możemy tu przyjść z nakazem wydania tej cholernej księgi, ale uwierz mi: nie chcesz żebyśmy to robili oficjalnie. Interesuje mnie tylko kto się tam wpisał, choć pewnie można by stąd wynieść różowego słonia i nikt by nie kiwnął palcem – James chwycił pajaca mocniej, aż ten wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad. Gdy tylko postawił opasłą książkę, Abby rzuciła się na nią, przeglądając błyskawicznie. Inspektor z uśmiechem puścił archiwistę, a ten od razu odsunął się od nich na koniec biurka.  
-Patrzcie, przy majowych datach pojawia się często to samo nazwisko… chyba już gdzieś widziałam ten podpis – czarnulka wskazała palcem na zamaszysty zawijas.  
-Yhy, jest na wszystkich listach naszych ofiar – potwierdziła Medley, porównując je do trzymanych przez siebie świstków, prostując je nieco.  
-I taki podpis widnieje też przy wydaniu raportu z zatrzymania Trevora Terrence’a i Bucka Ramsey’a… których nigdzie nie ma. A gość zabierał też masę innych – Abby wydawała się niesamowicie podbudowana, ale James wolał jeszcze nie zakładać, że coś im to da. Co ciekawe były tam także daty zwrotu… Jak już ktoś coś kradł, to na cholerę wracał i się wpisywał znowu?  
-Ktoś potrafi rozczytać co to za nazwisko..? – Medley zmrużyła oczy, ale ozdobny zawijas nie dawał większych szans na rozwikłanie go.  
-Kij tam z nazwiskiem, jest numer funkcjonariusza. A teraz czas zawierzyć starej dobrej metodzie uda: albo nam się z tym uda, albo nie uda. – James zapisał sobie numerek na kawałku serwetki. Jeśli to znowu okaże się ślepy zaułek, to chyba sam zacznie kogoś mordować…  
***  
-Co jest..? – James zmarszczył brwi na widok tłumu pikietującego przed budynkiem wydziału zabójstw. Kolorowe postaci trzymały w rękach transparenty wszelkiej maści, w których doczytał się takich artystycznych kwiatów jak „Będzie tego”, „Sąd sądem, ale sprawiedliwość musi być po naszej stronie”, „Uwolnić Ostrygę”, „Dość dyskryminacji”, „Weźcie się do roboty” i tym podobne. James docenił szczególnie kunszt rysunku przedstawiającego spasionej świni w stroju policjanta, depczącej tęczową flagę. Subtelne niczym granat odłamkowy. Ludzie przekrzykiwali przez siebie różne hasła i wznosili w górę zdjęcia ofiar, a także innych osób, których śmierci pewnie nie miały nic wspólnego z tą konkretną sprawą, ale na pewno mówiły o stosunku policji co do zabójstw takich ludzi. Sam James czuł się tym sfrustrowany, a co dopiero ci protestujący: dla nich to byli przyjaciele, rodzina, bracia, siostry, którzy zostali zabici i nie było żadnych widoków na to, żeby ktoś poważnie podchodził do ich sprawy… a przynajmniej według nich. Bo co James mógł im powiedzieć? Że się stara jak może? Co to kogo obchodzi do chuja Wacława? Co to komu pomoże? Dla nich policja była takim samym wrogiem co morderca, o ile nie gorszym, bo działającym jawnie i w świetle prawa. James na jakimś poziomie czuł ich wkurwienie, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał żeby przelali to wkurwienie, rozwalając miasto… Pozostawało mu zacisnąć zęby i ogarnąć dupsko, żeby jak najszybciej złapać tego skurwysyna a potem stać nad sędzią, żeby znowu nie padł jakiś skandaliczny wyrok, bo morderca będzie piątą wodą po kisielu jakiegoś ważniaka z własnym gabinetem i zdjęciem z prezydentem… czego się obawiał. Jego zasranym obowiązkiem było wpakować dziada do ciupy i zamierzał do tego doprowadzić. Potem to go mogą i wywieźć na taczkach… Przeciskał się przez tłum, sprzedając łokcie na prawo i lewo, ale wolał nie wyjmować odznaki ani nie drzeć się o przejście. To mogłoby dać odwrotny skutek.  
-Gdzie się pan pchasz?! – fuknęła na niego przysadzista kobieta, wymachująca tabliczką z napisem „Zrobimy wam drugą Białą Noc”, nawiązując do majowych zamieszek. James zebrał w sobie całe opanowanie, żeby nie wziąć jej tej tabliczki i nie rozbić na farbowanym łbie.  
-Przepraszam, muszę się dostać na posterunek – mruknął jedynie.  
-Jak wszyscy..! Ale te świnie nikogo nie wpuszczają! Tym razem nie damy się tak łatwo pogonić! – krzyknęła z dumą w głosie. Dziki tłum falował, między wrzaskami śpiewając coś, co brzmiało jak wyjątkowo zmasakrowana wersja „Glad to be Gay”, ale mógł się mylić. Ciekawe jak dobrze brytyjskie hity pasowały do ich rzeczywistości…  
-Co się właściwie stało? – ledwo udało mu się przekrzyczeć innych, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek do kobiety stojącej zaraz obok.  
-Jak to co..? Gnoje nie dość że mają nas w dupie, to jeszcze chcą teraz zamknąć Ostrygę..! Chcą zamieść wszystko pod dywan, jak zawsze!  
-CO KURWA?! Czy ich do reszty pojebało?! – no w dupę jeża, znowu komuś coś odbiło i nikt nie raczył go poinformować? Czy już wszyscy uważali go za mebel, który można sobie dowolnie przestawiać? Za chwile mu wsadzą kwiatki w dupę i każą być wazonem…  
-No właśnie..! Ale nie damy się, mają się sukinsyny zająć łapaniem mordercy, a nie łapaniem nas, to przecież bez sensu! Pewnie na rękę im, że ktoś nas morduje..!  
-Ja pierdolę, czy oni se łby z dupami pozamieniali?! Kto wpadł na coś tak pokurwionego w takim momencie?! – James wbrew wszystkiemu sam zaczął się wydzierać, idealnie wpisując się w atmosferę protestu.  
-Dobrze mówisz bracie..! – poparła go kobiecina, klepiąc go po plecach.  
-Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to znowu był jakiś glina, w końcu wszyscy oni nas nienawidzą… Jakby zginął jakiś ważniak, to w minutę osiem całe miasto byłoby przeszukane! – dołączył się jakiś czarnoskóry chłopak w ciemnych okularach.  
-No właśnie, a teraz tuszują sprawę, bo spierdolili na całej linii! Pewnie będą się tak klepać nawzajem po pleckach, aż wszystko przycichnie… Ale my nie zapomnimy! Zrobimy im tu jesień średniowiecza! – inny młody gniewny wzniósł w górę pięść i na moment wszyscy wokół zaczęli skakać i skandować, mimo że przynajmniej część z nich nie wiedziała skąd to nagłe poruszenie, ale instynkt stadny kazał się cieszyć gdy inni się cieszą.   
-Ja zaraz zrobię komuś jesień średniowiecza..! Przepraszam, muszę kogoś opierdolić – James ze zdwojoną siłą zaczął się przepychać do wejścia. A on myślał, że tylko Nero ma takie świetne pomysły…  
***  
-Pam..! To prawda? To co krzyczą ci wszyscy ludzie przy wejściu? Chcecie zamknąć Błękitną Ostrygę? Przecież za chwilę zrobi się z tego regularna wojna, kto do cholery…  
-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, James – Pam zachowała wyjątkowo dużo spokoju, zważywszy na sytuację. W sali konferencyjnej było sporo ludzi, jak zwykle ostatnio, z kilkoma omawiającymi różne dziwne schematy na środku i resztą udającą że słucha, bo w którymś momencie każdy miałby dość. Zasłonięte okna i atmosfera półmroku, stworzona zapewne dla rzutnika, na pewno nie pomagały w zachowaniu uwagi. James był w stanie się założyć, że mimo niewygodnych krzeseł ktoś za chwilę przytnie komara.  
-Powiedz, że ten tłum tylko coś sobie ubzdurał – jęknął, nie zwracając uwagi że kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę, bo wcale nie silił się żeby mówić odpowiednio cicho. W końcu co tam sto pięćdziesiąte zebranie w sprawie seryjnego mordercy, jeśli właśnie stali w obliczu kolejnych zamieszek?  
-Chodźmy stąd, przeszkadzamy panom agentom – burknęła Pam, posyłając przepraszający uśmiech do zebranych, po czym pociągnęła Jamesa ze sobą do wyjścia. Inspektor dał się wyprowadzić bez szemrania, głównie dlatego że liczył na jakieś odpowiedzi.  
-Pam…  
-Posłuchaj, to nie była moja decyzja, tylko speców z FBI – powiedziała gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zamknęły. James stanął jak wryty.  
-Czy oni wiedzą co wyprawiają? Co się tu działo w maju? Nie mów mi, że przyszło paru ważniaków, którzy gówno wiedzą o naszym mieście i robią co im się podoba..!  
-Dlatego jeszcze nie zamykają tego baru, ale ogłosili to z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, co jak dla mnie kłóci się z ideą robienia tego ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale co ja tam wiem – w głosie pani kapitan także pobrzmiewała niebezpieczna nuta. Czyli nie tylko Jamesa mieli w poważaniu… choć Pam znosiła to z klasą, a przynajmniej lepiej od niego.  
-I dlatego mają zamiar puścić miasto z dymem?  
-I dlatego musimy być przygotowani na wszystko.  
-Pam, co to da? Już teraz wokoło Ostrygi kręci się tyle „ukrytej” policji, której nie widziałby chyba tylko ślepy kołek… A morderca dobrze zna wszystkie ofiary, więc jak przestaną przychodzić do baru, to dopadnie je gdzie indziej..! Sami sobie utrudniamy zadanie! A co z ośrodkiem pomocy? Jego też chcą zamknąć, bo miał związek z ofiarami? – James machnął rękami, prawie uderzając jakiegoś pajaca, który właśnie przechodził obok.  
-Nie podawaj im pomysłów – warknęła Pam, ciągnąc Jamesa dalej, do swojego gabinetu. Już i tak robili zamieszanie na korytarzu.  
-Chcą przeprowadzić serię przesłuchań i kontroli w ośrodku, ale z jakiegoś powodu mają papierkowe problemy z załatwieniem tego, nawet nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć dokładnie w co się wpakowali… - rzuciła, taktownie nie zwracając uwagi na przyglądających im się oficerów. Powinni się już do tego przyzwyczaić, inspektor Callahan robi coś durnego, a pani kapitan próbuje to ogarnąć.   
-Kurwa mać, jak się jeszcze dowiem, że u nich też części papierów wyrosły nóżki i sobie wyfrunęły, to… - zaczął James, ale Pam szybko weszła mu w słowo.  
-Co to znaczy „u nich też”? Znowu grzebałeś w archiwum z tą dziennikarką? – otworzyła zamaszyście drzwi, wręcz nakazując wzrokiem, żeby James wszedł pierwszy.  
-Pam, naprawdę ktoś pozbył się części raportów ofiar, nie żeby to było wyjątkowo trudne, ochrona jest kurwa żadna… Nie wiem po jaką cholerę, ale komuś zależało żeby wodzić nas za nos..! A Abby tylko pomaga… - wpakował się do pokoju, nawet nie kłopocząc się żeby siadać. To nie była rozmowa do kawusi i ciasteczek, nie żeby mieli z Pam dużo okazji do takich nasiadówek.  
-James, nie twierdzę że nic nie zginęło, mamy pierdolony burdel wszędzie, ale czy musimy szukać afer gdzie się da i jeszcze pakować w to cywili? Myślałam że to zasrany Nero był ekspertem od teorii spiskowych, on cię zaraził czy chuj? – Pam po przekroczeniu progu swojego królestwa porzuciła wszelkie pozory.   
-Akurat ona sama mi się wpakowała… I nie wiem co oni zrobili z tym pajacem, ale fakty są takie, że wyparowały ewidentnie tylko raporty ofiar z okolic majowych zamieszek i to podpisane przez tego samego gościa, a gość który pracuje w archiwum ewidentnie coś kręci…  
-Stop kurwa, stop – Pam podniosła w górę ręce – James, na ten moment mamy większe problemy na głowie niż burdel w papierach! Federalni siedzą nam na dupie, burmistrz Feinstein dzwoni codziennie, ktoś łazi i morduje ludzi a postępy są żadne, w związku z czym wszyscy nienawidzą policji, jesteśmy o włos od kolejnych zamieszek , media to nakręcają, a ja od prawie miesiąca żyję w stanie permanentnej kurwicy..!  
-Wiem, przecież wiem..! Ale jeśli to jest przynajmniej częściowo powód, dla którego kręcimy się w kółko, to trzeba to sprawdzić, bo inaczej będziemy się tak bujać jak pajace! Zwłaszcza jak nagle mamy tylu kierowników i specjalistów, tylko jedni chcą pokazać drugim że są ważniejsi… Tak jak z tą pieprzoną Ostrygą, zamiast pomyśleć o jakiejś akcji pod przykrywką, to…  
-James, nie będzie żadnych akcji pod przykrywką, koniec kropka. Tu już nie chodzi o mnie, ja nie mam wiele do gadania na własnym terenie… Jak ci zależy, mogę spróbować popytać o te dokumenty i faceta który je „wypożyczał”, ale trochę to potrwa, bo siedzimy po uszy w gównie – Pam sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła paczkę papierosa, po czym zaczęła nerwowe poszukiwania, zapewne do podpalenia.  
-Myślałem że rzuciłaś – mruknął James, podchodząc ze swoim ogniem z zapalniczki. Czyli musiało być naprawdę źle. Dla Pam ten nałóg był zbyt brudzący, żeby w nim trwać. Niespecjalnie wpisywał się w jej morze perfekcjonizmu.  
-Też tak myślałam. Dzięki – pani kapitan chętnie zaciągnęła się i powoli wypuściła kilka idealnie okrągłych kółek. Pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina.  
-Zawsze do usług.  
-Po prostu powiedz, że nie pójdziesz do tego jebanego baru. Po tym co zrobił Nero, jak ktoś cię rozpozna to powieszą cię na pierwszej latarni – w jej głosie James usłyszał wyraźne zrezygnowanie. Nie był pewien czy spowodowane tym, że nie wierzyła w to, że James jej posłucha, czy ogólnie wszystkim. Rzadko widywał ją tak… pokonaną. Dla wszystkich pajaców dokoła pewnie trzymała oficjalny fason, ale prędzej czy później i ją musiało to zmęczyć. James wręcz miał ochotę skłamać, ale wiedział że nic to nie da.  
-Nie mam zamiaru włazić tam z buta jak ten idiota… Poza tym nie martw się, całkiem dobrze pozuję na geja – zrobił rękoma „czajniczek”, żeby rozluźnić choć trochę atmosferę.  
-James, nie o to chodzi – Pam nie wydawała się rozluźniona w żadnym stopniu – Już i tak jesteśmy na cenzurowanym, nawet jak oni nic ci nie zrobią, to jak te ważniaki się dowiedzą, że ktoś pierdnął bez ich zgody to zrobią z tobą to samo co z Nero..!  
-Dlatego nie powinni się dowiedzieć…  
-Nie, dość tego – pokręciła ze złością głową, rozwiewając włosami chmurkę dymu – To już nie jest idiotyzm, to jest proszenie się o wpierdol z wypięciem dupska... Po jakiego chuja w ogóle chcesz tam iść? Tak, morderca może się tam kręcić, nie trzeba tam włazić żeby to wiedzieć..!  
-Tak, ale na bank przed zamknięciem odwalą tam jeszcze jakieś większe imprezy pożegnalne, pikiety, albo co… Dla zabójcy to idealna okazja..! Nawet jeśli wszystko wokół będzie obstawione policją, to nikt tam wejdzie, za to ten skurwysyn…   
-James, nie proszę cię służbowo, proszę cię jak przyjaciela: nie łaź tam – Pam podeszła do swojego biurka i ciężko usiadła na nim, biorąc jakieś pudełko żeby robiło za popielniczkę.  
-Ale…  
-Czy raz w życiu mógłbyś mnie posłuchać? Nie będę w stanie ci pomóc, jeśli wpierdolisz się w coś teraz. Mówię poważnie. A bardzo cię teraz potrzebuję.   
-Pam, widziałaś tych wszystkich ludzi przed wejściem? Zasługują na to, żeby wreszcie uwierzyć, że sprawiedliwość jest po ich stronie… Jeśli jestem gliną tylko po to, żeby trzymać się stołka i nie wychylać, to znaczy że pomyliłem zawód..! Rozumiem, że nie można sobie robić co się nam żywnie podoba, ale jeśli nie możemy nic zrobić, to chyba mają rację, nazywając nas bandą biurokratycznych, kalkulujących wszystko gnojków..!  
-Na litość boską… Doceniam zaangażowanie, ale to wszystko nie jest takie proste – Pam zakaszlała krótko, dławiąc się dymem albo może wypowiadanymi słowami – To nie pieprzony dziki zachód..! Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałabym ci przytaknąć, ale prawda jest taka, że wszyscy musimy trzymać się zasad, albo równie dobrze możemy też wyjść na ulicę i rozwalać co chcemy..! Myślisz że mnie to nie wkurwia? Że nie mam serdecznie dość tego balansowania między tym co trzeba, a tym co nam wolno? Ale jeśli chcemy zrobić cokolwiek, to nie możemy samym się podkładać..! Jak rozwiążesz tę sprawę, jak cię wywalą? Pomyślałeś o tym..?  
-Jeśli ją rozwiążę – James powiedział gorzko, gapiąc się w podłogę – Ale do tego jeszcze daleka droga.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

-Yyy, czekaj, co..? - głos Jerry’ego w słuchawce wyraźnie mówił, że nie załapał geniuszu planu Jamesa. Geniuszu albo głupoty, granica była dość płynna…  
-Muszę iść dzisiaj wieczorem do Błękitnej Ostrygi, a możliwe że jeszcze przez resztę weekendu, bo na pewno przyjdzie masa ludzi póki jeszcze jej nie zamknęli… a to doskonała okazja dla tego zasrańca – powtórzył powoli, obracając w rękach ćwierćdolarówkę. Ich policyjne budki telefoniczne potrafiły czasem postanowić, że chuj mu w dupę i rozłączyć rozmowę, więc musiał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność.  
-No dobrze, ale… co jak ktoś cię rozpozna? Mogli cię widzieć w telewizji, albo w areszcie jak zatrzymywali ludzi z tego baru… - doktorek nie wydawał się przekonany. James pacnął czołem o szybkę budki. Wiedział, że wszyscy po prostu się o niego martwili, ale to zaczynało być cholernie męczące. Jak se sam piwa nawarzy, to je potem wypije.  
-Spokojnie, mam to ogarnięte. Alvaro, znaczy ten chłopak który przyszedł wtedy z nami i Alice do ciebie, będzie mi robił za przewodnika, on się… obraca w tych kręgach. A z twarzą… coś wymyślę. – nie był stuprocentowo pewien tej strategii, ale liczył że póki będzie do pilnować, Alvaro nie zrobi niczego głupiego. A przynajmniej bardzo głupiego.  
-Yhy. Ale jak ja mam ci pomóc? Bo rozumiem że po to dzwonisz… Mam z wami iść czy..?  
-Nie no, co ty! Po prostu pomyślałem, że równie dobrze możemy znaleźć nie samego mordercę, a kolejnego martwego pechowca… A ponieważ idę tam niezbyt oficjalnie, to chciałem cię poprosić, żebyś w razie czego mógł przyjść i zobaczyć… cokolwiek tam znajdę. Znaczy mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale muszę zakładać najgorszy scenariusz.  
-James, jeśli faktycznie trafisz tam na jakieś ciało, to bez zgłoszenia tego policji się nie obejdzie… Inaczej możesz mieć kłopoty, a dowody zostaną uznane za pozyskane w niedopuszczalny sposób i… sam wiesz jak działają sądy – powiedział Jerry nieśmiało, jakby obawiał się zburzyć wizję zdarzeń inspektora.  
-Wiem, ale w tym przypadku trzeba działać błyskawicznie, póki nie zamknęli baru, a jednocześnie dyskretnie… W razie czego wiem kogo powiadomić, ale póki się da, wolałbym uniknąć zamieszania. Jak znowu wejdzie tam policja, to będzie pożar w burdelu – James nerwowo kręcił kablem telefonicznym, gapiąc się tępo na przejeżdżające po drugiej stronie drogi samochody. Niechętnie tak truł dupę rudzielcowi, ale potrzebował teraz każdej pomocy. Z drugiej strony nie chciał go ciągnąć ze sobą na dno…  
-Rozumiem… Tylko musiałbym jakoś przekonać techników żeby w razie czego… I doktor Lee nie mógłby się dowiedzieć… Ale jesteś pewien, że przy takiej obstawie morderca się tam pojawi? – doktorek wciąż jakby się wahał, ale był zbyt uprzejmy żeby odmówić przysługi. Teraz Jamesa zaczęły gryźć wątpliwości.  
-Taką mam nadzieję… czekaj, to źle zabrzmiało. W każdym razie wszystko na to wskazuje. Ale masz rację, bez sensu żebyś wyleciał przez moje paranoje… Zapomnijmy o tym – westchnął do słuchawki.  
-Poczekaj, nie powiedziałem że się nie zgadzam – wtrącił się doktorek.  
-Nie musisz…  
-Wiem. Ale myślę że… powinienem tam z tobą pójść. Jeśli rzeczywiście natrafimy na jakieś ślady zbrodni, to czas będzie miał duże znaczenie… I szczerze, jeśli nie mogę się przydać w złapaniu tego zabójcy, to znaczy że naprawdę zawiodłem wszystkich bliskich jego ofiar. A jeśli tak, to równie dobrze mogę wylecieć – stwierdził poważnie, czym zaskoczył Jamesa.  
-Czekaj, to może być dość… no wiesz, mało bezpieczne – inspektor pokręcił głową, nie żeby rudzielec po drugiej stronie mógł to zobaczyć. Musiał teraz brzmieć jak totalnie niezdecydowany pajac: najpierw prosi o coś, a potem się wzbrania… A podobno miał skończyć z wciąganiem cywili w swoje kabały. Abby mało nie dostała kulki w łeb, a Alvaro… był nieco inną parą kaloszy, choć też niemal skończył w areszcie.  
-Daj spokój, ostatecznie to tylko bar. Każdy ma prawo tam wejść, prawda? Dużo łatwiej można zginąć w dowolnym wypadku komunikacyjnym, uwierz mi. Wiem, że kiepski ze mnie tajniak, ale tyle chyba jestem w stanie przeżyć – kontynuował Jerry. James usłyszał w tej wypowiedzi determinację ale i jakiś… smutek? Chyba doktorek ciągle jeszcze uważał, że narobił mu kłopotu i teraz jest mu coś winien. Noż kurwa mać. Gdyby James się uparł, mógłby kategorycznie odrzucić propozycję robienia takich głupot, a rudzielec prawie na pewno by go posłuchał. Tak byłoby rozsądniej, ale… Cholera, jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Już i tak musiał pilnować Alvaro, a Jerry’ego był bardziej pewny, że nie odwali czegoś idiotycznego.  
-Będę tego żałować… O dziewiątej przed barem. Ale trzymasz się mnie. I ten, trzeba się odstawić jak szczury na otwarcie kanału, więc poszukaj sobie najbardziej obciachowych ciuchów – powiedział z lekką rezygnacją.  
***  
-O rany, do klubu pod krawatem..? – jęknęła Medley, spoglądając na Jerry’ego z westchnieniem. Może i faktycznie był ubrany nieco bardziej kolorowo niż zazwyczaj, ale wśród schodzącej się przed wejściem do Błękitnej Ostrygi klienteli, wyglądał wciąż jak zagubiony księgowy. Duży błękitny neon z nazwą przybytku bił po oczach, razem z resztą świateł iluminując noc i dając dziwaczną, niebieską poświatę na wszystko wokół. Z wnętrza sączyła się muzyka, choć może raczej należało powiedzieć: bas, bo samej melodii nie dało się rozpoznać. Pachniało typową mieszanką alkoholu, papierosów i innych używek, zmieszanych z zapachem ludzi kiepsko maskowanym przez gryzące perfumy. James już dojrzał jakiegoś imprezowicza ledwo stojącego na nogach i całą uwagę skupiającego na oddawanie moczu pod ścianą. Przed wejściem gromadziło się sporo ludzi, rozmawiając żywo i gestykulując. Na pewno duża część dyskusji dotyczyła planowanego zamknięcia baru, zatem nastroje były wyczuwalnie bojowe. Co prawda widział kilka szyb zakrytych brezentem, ale ewidentnie będących już w trakcie naprawy. Gdyby nie to, w życiu nie powiedziałby że ktoś najechał na to miejsce… Musieli zatem rzucić kasą.  
-Cześć… Mówisz, że nie..? Myślałem że jak wezmę jakiś wzorzysty to… och – doktorek zamarł na moment, gdy zobaczył Jamesa.  
-No dobra, widzę że… trochę odbiegam. To… eee… ciekawa stylizacja – powiedział wreszcie, taktownie nie gapiąc się przesadnie, ale wyraźnie nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
-Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj, to był poroniony pomysł – warknął James, drapiąc się po doklejonym wąsie. Kiedy poprosił, żeby Medley pomogła mu stworzyć jakieś przebranie, nie do końca miał na myśli taki efekt.  
-Mój błąd, chciałam go przerobić na blondyna, ale albo coś pomieszałam z proporcjami, albo sama płukanka to jednak za mało na takie ciemne włosy… przynajmniej się zmyje – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. James zdążył się już narzucać mięsem, a ponieważ on sam przyszedł do Medley po pomoc, to mógł winić tylko siebie. Co nie znaczy, że nie czuł się jak pajac.  
-Mam nadzieję, bo jak nie to golę się na łyso – przegrzebał palcami w nowej fryzurze, obecnie w kolorze panierowanego kurczaka, a w niektórych miejscach przechodzące w coś bliżej zielonego. W połączeniu z dziwacznym zestawem poszarpanych dżinsów, kwiecistej koszuli i obciachowej marynarki, wyglądał jak zjarany zboczeniec z parku. Chyba jednak przesadził z tą odpustowością…  
-Zmyje się, zmyje, jakoś to ogarniemy… nie ma tak tragicznie – spróbowała go pocieszyć Medley, po czym podeszła do Jerry’ego, który wciąż stał jak ten kołek.   
-I bez tego wyglądam jak skrzyżowanie malowanego menela z pedofilem… Albo jak Nero – burknął pod nosem. Co ciekawe, mijali ich różni ludzie i nikt specjalnie się nie gapił, może dlatego że sami byli równie „stylowi”, a może mieli to w poważaniu. W każdym razie przynajmniej jako tako wtapiali się w tłum…  
-Mogę..? – spytała doktorka, wskazując na całokształt.  
-E, jasne – wzruszył ramionami. Medley wprawnymi ruchami zdjęła mu krawat, odpięła mu dwa górne guziki koszuli i nieco podwinęła rękawy marynarki. Według Jamesa wiele to nie zmieniało, ale on w końcu znał się na tym jak świnia na lataniu. Jerry też chyba nie był do końca pewien zmiany, ale podziękował nieśmiało.  
-No, od razu lepiej..! Teraz możemy iść – klasnęła w dłonie i odwróciła się do wejścia.  
-Czekaj, ty też wchodzisz? Myślałem że to raczej… męski lokal – zdziwił się James, ponownie drapiąc się po doklejonym wąsie. Drapało chujostwo jak sto bandytów…  
-Spokojnie, byłam już tu parę razy z Alvaro… No co, robią niezłe drinki, nawet jak trochę przepłacone, a muzyka też jest pod nóżkę – Medley machnęła ręką w odpowiedzi na zdziwione spojrzenie Jamesa. No dobra, nie był bywalcem dyskotek, a na pewno nie takich… Zresztą wszystkie te tancbudy były dla niego takie same: głośne, przepełnione i przepłacone. Nawet od własnego balu maturalnego wolał wymknięcie się na piwo i nie rozumiał co się ludziom w takich spędach podobało.  
-Zresztą, Abby próbowała mnie namówić na wspólne przeglądanie archiwum… nie wiem czego ona tam jeszcze szuka, ale z całym szacunkiem dla niej: musiałam się z tego wykręcić – stwierdziła lekko cierpiętniczym głosem. James sam nie był pewien która opcja była gorsza, ale w końcu nie wydurniał się tak dla własnej przyjemności.  
-Nawet nie będę pytać. A właśnie, gdzie ten nasz przewodnik po tej dżungli? Miał na nas czekać.– James rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Nawet stąd widział przynajmniej jednego gościa, który jak dla niego był gliną. Niby tylko stał na przystanku po drugiej stronie, ale miał czujne spojrzenie, niezbyt pasujące do kogoś leniwie czekającego na transport. James tak się na nim skupił, że ledwo dostrzegł zbliżającą się ku nim postać.  
-Eeeeej, ziomki..! – jakiś długowłosy jegomość niemal tanecznym krokiem podbił do nich. Pachniało od niego ziołem na kilometr.  
-Dzięki, nie palimy – rzucił James, nawet nie patrząc specjalnie na pajaca. Hipis otworzył i zamknął usta, gapiąc się na niego jak na ufo. Ewidentnie potrzebował chwili żeby przetworzyć to co usłyszał.  
-Aaa… to szkoda, bo mam niezły towar… ale tego, jakbyście potrzebowali to wiecie… Tylko ten..! – nagle krzyknął, a potem przybliżył się i konspiracyjnie zniżył głos, w swoim mniemaniu będąc cholernie dyskretnym – Uważajcie, bo tu się psiarnia kręci…  
-Co ty nie powiesz… Jak zobaczymy jakiegoś to ci powiemy – mruknął James, odsuwając się nieco, bo aromat był mocno średni.  
-No raczej..! Trzeba się wspierać! Dzięki ziomki! – podniósł kciuki w górę i wycofał się rakiem, prawie wpadając na kogoś. Poza dowiedzeniem się kilku faktów o swojej matce, najsubtelniejszy diler baru wyszedł jednak z tego bez szwanku i odszedł w pizdu.  
-O, chyba go widzę..! – wskazała Medley. Rzeczywiście, od drugiej strony ulicy biegł Alvaro. Co prawda został obtrąbiony przez jakiegoś kierowcę, któremu wlazł na jezdnię, ale w porę odskoczył i sprintem dostał się do nich, jakby się paliło. Dobrze się zaczynało… Ledwo stanął koło nich, Medley złapała go w objęcia i nastąpiła seria pisków na wyjątkowo wysokich rejestrach.  
-Dobrze się znają, prawda..? – stwierdził oczywistość Jerry, uśmiechając się, chyba tylko po żeby nie było tak niezręcznie.  
-Ta, ale mogliby się tak nie drzeć.  
-Przepraszam, trochę mi zeszło w nowej robocie, bo jestem teraz kelnerem w tej knajpie do której mnie kiedyś wziął James, pamiętasz..? I… rety, co ci się stało? – Alvaro zmierzył wzrokiem Jamesa, nie przerywając obejmowania koleżanki.  
-Niechcący tak wyszło – wyjaśniła Medley, wzruszając ramionami.  
-Możemy już wejść do tego pierdolonego baru? – wycedził zrezygnowany James.  
-Oj no, to nawet dość… eee… ciekawa stylizacja, znałem takiego gościa, który chodził w czymś podobnym. Co prawda zamknęli go za bieganie nago po ulicy, ale… - Alvaro puścił Medley i zaczął trajkotać, ale widząc minę Jamesa momentalnie się przymknął. Zamiast tego odchrząknął znacząco i rozłożył ręce w zapraszającym geście.  
-No to chodźcie! Jest naprawdę w porządku, zobaczycie! O, i chciałbym żebyście kogoś poznali, a tymczasem… Oj – przerwał nagle, przypatrując się bacznie Jerry’emu i Jamesowi, jakby zobaczył ich pierwszy raz w życiu. Kurwa mać, czego im jeszcze brakowało żeby tam wejść? Na wejściu sprawdzali czy mają różowe gacie?  
-Nie macie bandan? – spytał, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość.  
-Jakich znowu kurwa bandan? – James złapał się za (farbowaną) głowę.  
-No wiecie, bo… jakby wam to wytłumaczyć… W klubie bywa głośno i nie wiadomo na kogo się trafi, więc większość ludzi nosi chusty albo bandany w odpowiednim kolorze, żeby… tego. Powiedzieć czego szukają. Tak jest prościej i jakby się kręcił ktoś z policji… be urazy James… to nie może nikogo aresztować za „nieobyczajne propozycje” – Alvaro pokazał w powietrzu gest cytatu. James przewrócił oczami. Nie przyszedł tu robić krucjaty w obronie moralności, nie żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał robić coś tak idiotycznego.  
-To właściwie… całkiem sprytne – odezwał się Jerry.  
-Nawet bardzo, ale my przecież nie szukamy tu sobie towarzystwa do wspólnego grania w bierki – James wolałby już mieć to za sobą. Znaleźć mordercę, albo jakieś tropy, albo cokolwiek… a potem wrócić do domu.  
-Tak, ale w końcu mamy się wtopić w tłum, więc musimy krakać jak oni… czy jak to się mówi – zwróciła mu uwagę Medley. No dobra, miało to sens… mniejsza szansa że dostaną wpierdol.  
-Hmm, poczekajcie. Możecie wziąć moją, a potem coś się wymyśli – Alvaro sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął pomarańczową chustę z białymi wzorkami. James wziął podarunek i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
-I co to niby za sygnał? „Najpierw musisz mi kupić drinka?”   
-Bardziej takie „dajcie mi spokój”, ale tylko jak się to nosi w prawej kieszeni, w lewej to... zupełnie coś innego. Nie pytaj, nie ja to wymyśliłem – wyjaśnił pokrótce. James chyba nie chciał wiedzieć dokładnie o co tu biega. Bez słowa podał szmatkę Jerry’emu, stwierdzając że jemu bardziej się przyda. Doktorek nawet nie protestował tylko włożył ją do kieszeni.  
-Okej, to idziemy..! – zarządził Alvaro i machając rękami zagonił resztę drużyny A w kierunku wejścia, gdzie zmieszali się z napływającą falą innych ludzi. Dwóch napakowanych ochroniarzy nawet nie zaszczyciło ich dłuższym spojrzeniem i weszli do środka. Jamesa od razu uderzyła po uszach dudniąca muzyka a po oczach napierdalające stroboskopy. Jak komuś mogło się to podobać..? Już wiedział że jutro będzie mu dzwonić we łbie. Bar, a właściwie klub okazał się być większy niż się spodziewał. To znaczy wyobrażał sobie typową tancbudę z niewielkim parkietem i ludźmi tłoczącymi się przy stolikach i ladzie baru… Tymczasem wnętrze było cholernie przestrzenne, z masą ludzi skaczących do tańca (czy jakkolwiek nazwać te podrygi), a także bardziej profesjonalnymi układami na podwyższonej głównej scenie. Jakiś wyfircykowany goguś darł tam japę w towarzystwie grupy półnagich facetów. Poza tym było jeszcze kilka malutkich scen, na których wiły się pojedyncze osoby. Sam bar znajdował się po drugiej stronie i też był wyjebany w kosmos. Nad długą ladą błyszczały neony, podświetlając tablicę z cenami drinków i reszty badziewia, a było jeszcze wyższe piętro, ewidentnie przeznaczone dla ważniejszych klientów, bo zamiast pojedynczych stolików stały tam komfortowe boksy. Kurwa, i jak tu nie wierzyć, że sponsorowała ich jakaś mafia..?   
-Zamówcie sobie coś, ja zaraz przyjdę..! – Alvaro musiał prawie krzyknąć Jamesowi do ucha, żeby ten go zrozumiał, a potem pognał gdzieś w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. To tyle jeśli chodzi o przewodnika…  
-Jaki mamy plan? – Medley wrzasnęła mu do drugiego ucha, aż się wzdrygnął. Jezu, w tym tempie to na bank ogłuchnie..!  
-Siadamy przy barze i się rozglądamy..! Może Alvaro przyprowadzi kogoś kto ma jakieś informacje – odpowiedział, wskazując na kilka wolnych krzeseł. Medley kiwnęła głową i podeszła do lady, machając w stronę barmana i wznosząc w górę trzy palce. Może i dobrze że się tym zajęła, bo kiedy James spojrzał w górę na nazwy drinków, miał wrażenie że czyta listę najnowszych narkotyków na rynku. Co to kurwa był „Purpurowy pocałunek w deszczu” albo „Rozbrykany wujaszek z Palermo”? Nie zdążył się dobrze zastanowić nad tą grafomanią, bo występ najwyraźniej się skończył i nastąpił gromki aplauz dla artystów. Jerry nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować też zaczął klaskać. Utalentowany śpiewak z playbacku sprzedał widowni szopkę w postaci ukłonów, machania i pocałunków, prawie jakby odbierał właśnie nagrodę Nobla i kompletnie się jej nie spodziewał.   
-Co za energia..! Jak zwykle Jaques dał z siebie wszystko! Podziękujmy mu gorącymi oklaskami – na scenę weszła drobna Azjatka z mnóstwem tatuaży i fioletowo-różowymi włosami. Ludzie zareagowali żywiołowo, skandując coś co pewnie było imieniem kobiety, ale James był za mało oblatany w językach żeby wyłapać je dokładnie. Jaques i różowa wymienili dziwaczne pocałunki w powietrzu (żeby mu tapety nie zniszczyła?) a potem artyści powoli zniknęli za kulisami, zostawiając Azjatkę na środku w świetle reflektorów, klaszczącą im z uśmiechem. Gdy tylko została sama, podniosła ręce do góry, z wyraźną satysfakcją przyjmując energię entuzjastycznego tłumu. Dopiero nacieszywszy się chwilą, gestem poprosiła o ciszę, niczym wodzirej.  
-Kochani! Jestem wam niezmiernie wdzięczna, że przyszliście tak tłumnie! – powiedziała mocnym głosem, który dzięki mikrofonowi niósł się po całym budynku.  
-Los tego lokalu, naszej ukochanej Ostrygi, symbolu tego czym jest nasza społeczność i spuścizny po Harvey’u Milku, jest w waszych rękach..! – uczyniła taktyczną pauzę, by ludzie mogli przetrawić i zareagować na jej słowa, a potem ponownie poprosiła o ciszę.  
-Wiem że jesteście wkurwieni… słusznie wkurwieni na te tchórzliwe, małe pizdeczki nazywające się policją! W końcu zamiast zajmować się łapaniem mordercy, który zabija naszych braci i siostry, pierdzą sobie w stołki i skupiają się na tym, co wychodzi im najlepiej: niszczeniem wszystkiego co nie pasuje do ich zwichrowanej, „amerykańskiej” wizji świata..! – kobieta dobrze grała na emocjach słuchaczy, teatralnie chodząc w kółko i machając rękami. Jamesowi kojarzyło się to nieco z zaangażowanym pastorem na kazaniu. Mógłby sobie łatwo wyobrazić jak ci ludzie odpowiadaliby jej gromkie „Amen”. Inspektor zacisnął zęby. Jeśli policja przyjdzie zamknąć ich „kościółek”, to szykowała się walka o wszystko.  
-Rozumiem to, naprawdę to rozumiem! Zawsze walczyłam o to miejsce całym swoim sercem, bo wierzę że to nasza szczęśliwa wyspa, bezpieczna przystań na oceanie świata. Ale wy… wy znaczycie dla mnie jeszcze więcej. Bo jesteście rodziną. Moją rodziną. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie moją prośbę. To – różowa wykonała obrót, rozłożonymi rękami wskazując całokształt lokalu – jest tylko budynek. Bez was nie istnieje. Mogą go zamknąć, niszczyć, burzyć… ale dzięki wam pozostanie żywy. My sami możemy nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Stąd chciałam was prosić o to, by gdy przyjdą tu ci przedstawiciele „prawa”… nie walczyć. Pozwolić im – na te słowa nastąpiła najpierw sekunda wstrzymanego oddechu, jakby cały budynek zamarł, a potem... po prawdzie James spodziewał się większego oporu, tymczasem ludzie patrzyli po sobie, szepcząc zdumione „co kurwa?” i tym podobne. Powoli zaczynało to chyba do nich docierać, bo poruszenie przybierało na sile, ale różowa w porę przejęła ster.  
-Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to ogromna rzecz, ale oni właśnie tego chcą. Aresztować, spałować i poniżyć nas wszystkich. Musimy być mądrzejsi! Wykorzystać nasz gniew, ale nie dać się mu zaślepić..! Odzyskamy Ostrygę, obiecuję to wam! Mam plan! Pokażemy, że nie jesteśmy bandą dewiantów, jaką chcieliby nas widzieć! – kontynuowała Azjatka, poruszając się niczym tygrys na wybiegu. James zastrzygł uszami. Obstawiał zupełnie odwrotną mowę, ale babeczka była mądrzejsza niż mu się wydawało. Bo w końcu co dałoby im starcie z glinami? Dla niej oznaczało to same straty w barze… Z jakiegoś powodu James czuł, że całe to przedstawienie maskowało jakieś inne motywy, ale póki co nie zamierzał narzekać. Może warto byłoby pogadać z tą różową..? Ludzie wciąż szeptali wokół, ale póki co nie kazali jej spadać na bambus.  
-Mówią, że chcą zamknąć Ostrygę, bo grasuje tu morderca… Niby dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, choć sami nic nie robią. Zatem jeśli pozbędziemy się mordercy, to będą musieli oddać nam to miejsce! W końcu to Ameryka, królestwo kapitalizmu! A to jest MÓJ bar! NASZ bar! – wrzasnęła, tym razem dostając bardziej pozytywną odpowiedź, choć i tak nie tak entuzjastyczną jak na początku. Tłuszcza pragnęła krwi… to było najprościej ogarnąć umysłem. Taki Hitler dobrze o tym wiedział, na ten przykład...  
-Ale! Będziemy potrzebować pomocy profesjonalistów. Chcę wynająć takowych, ale nie jest to tania zabawa… Stąd też część dochodu z najbliższych dni pójdzie na ten cel. Zachęcam was też, byście wsparli ten cel! Skoro nie chcą nam pomóc, to sami sobie pomożemy! Nie damy sobie w kaszę dmuchać! – w tym momencie z zaplecza wyszli poubierani w obcisłe gatki goście, trzymając w rękach koszyki i uśmiechając się przymilnie do klientów. Po pierwszych wahaniach, do koszyczków poleciały banknoty, a „hostessy” wdzięcznie rozdawały uściski i całusy. Całkiem sprytny chwyt marketingowy… i nienajgorsze zabezpieczenie, gdyby rzeczywiście zamknęli tę budę w pizdu. Żeby nie wyjść na sknerę, sam rzucił pięć dolców, za co otrzymał trzepotanie rzęsami i otarcie się zadkiem faceta w stringach. Najgorzej wydany piątak od czasów gdy dał kasę Alvaro… Gdy Jerry też wyskoczył z kasy, na wszelki wypadek James przyciągnął go do siebie, coby mu tej wątpliwej przyjemności oszczędzić. Porozbierany aniołek wzruszył ramionami i poszedł polować dalej. Tymczasem Azjatka zdążyła zejść ze sceny, a z głośników sączyła się teraz spokojna muzyka.   
-E, tego… nie musiałeś – powiedział doktorek cicho.  
-Tu to lepiej dmuchać na zimne – James puścił rudzielca, łapiąc stojącą przed nim szklankę z niebieskim napojem. Na trzeźwo to on tego nie zdzierży.   
-Myślicie, że jej posłuchają? – spytał Jerry, biorąc od Medley dziwacznego drinka z palemką i patrząc na niego, jakby ten miał go ugryźć.   
-To właścicielka, Ki – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, sama upijając łyk bez żadnej krępacji – Zwykle jak odwala jakieś przemowy to ludzie nawet się jej słuchają… Ale teraz to ciężko powiedzieć.  
-Kurwa, ciężko to się otwiera parasolkę w dupie. A to, to jest jakaś pierdolona loteria – mruknął James. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co za radioaktywny alkohol wybrała Medley, wziął swoją szklankę i opróżnił ją na raz. I prawie zaraz zaczął się krztusić.  
-Ja pierdolę, co to za cholerstwo?! – smakowało jak połączenie płynu do spryskiwaczy, rozmemłanego mango i tych miętówek, które zostawiają uczucie chłodu na języku. Widząc jego reakcję, Jerry odstawił swojego drinka i odsunął od siebie.  
-To „Błękitna Laguna”…! Tego się nie pije na raz! – Medley podała Jamesowi wodę, którą ten z chęcią chlusnął, choć nie zabiło to posmaku w ustach.   
-Tego się nie powinno pić w ogóle… Zresztą nieważne – odkaszlnął jeszcze raz i wytarł usta.  
-Póki jest spokój, idę się rozejrzeć. Nie róbcie niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił… i tego co ja bym zrobił w sumie też lepiej nie – James nie wiedział dokładnie czego szuka, ale właściwie cokolwiek pojebanego pasowało.  
***  
Parkiet, choć pustawy, wciąż przemierzały grupki osób trajkoczących do siebie. Patrząc na nich James doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie wcale nie wyglądał tak dziwnie. A przynajmniej pół zadka nie wystawało mu ze skórzanych gaci. Przechodząc obok jednego z takich towarzystw wzajemnej adoracji, nie mógł nie usłyszeć jak psioczyli na prośbę właścicielki klubu.   
-…bo jak pozwolimy się tak traktować, to już zawsze tak będzie! – fuknął wysoki i chudy murzyn w siatkowanej podkoszulce, która Jamesowi kojarzyła się z typową „żonobijką”, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym przypadku to kiepskie skojarzenie.  
-Właśnie! Niech sobie gada co chce, jak będzie trzeba to dorwiemy tych sukinsynów poza barem – zawtórowała mu obkolczykowana (chyba) kobieta z wygoloną głową. Grupka weszła w etap przytakiwania sobie, nawet się nie słuchając. Nie o wymianę informacji tu chodziło, w końcu wszyscy się ze sobą zgadzali, a bardziej o wymianę emocji, jednomyślność w wyrażeniu frustracji. Przypominało to babskie pogaduchy, w trakcie których wszystkie psiapsióły gadały jedna przez drugą.  
-Nie można z nami zadzierać! Albo nauczą się nas szanować, albo sami sobie ten szacunek wywalczymy! – zagrzmiał inny gość, całkowicie wbity w obcisłe skórzane wdzianko. Aż dziw że nigdzie nie pękło… Według Jamesa jego definicja szacunku była równie naciągana jak ten fetyszowy kostium. Mimo wszystko inspektor podszedł bliżej.  
-Wy też jesteście niezadowoleni z decyzji Ki..? – zagaił niby od niechcenia, zapalając papierosa. Żeby tylko sobie nie podpalił tego pierdolonego wąsa…  
-A tobie co do tego? – łysa kobieta zmierzyła go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem.  
-Nic. Ale po mojemu to bez dobrego planu dostaniecie tylko wpierdol.  
-Pytał cię ktoś kutasiarzu? – koleś w skórzanej galanterii szturchnął Jamesa w pierś.  
-My im spuścimy wpierdol, taki mamy plan! Ki może sobie mówić co chce, ona już wpadła w wir komercji i bezpiecznego siedzenia na zadku, ale po mojemu jeśli te świnie chcą wojny, to będą ją mieli… Już raz zrobiliśmy im jesień średniowiecza, to możemy to powtórzyć, nie chłopaki? – wrzasnęła łysa kobieta, co spotkało się z wiwatem towarzyszy. Czyli nie mieli planu i szli na hura.  
-Rozumiem, W takim razie powodzenia życzę, przyda się wam – James wiedział kiedy się wycofać. Nie przyszedł tu żeby wszczynać bójki… przynajmniej na razie.  
-Jak trzęsiesz portkami to twój problem, zostaw to ludziom z jajami – łysa splunęła mu na odchodne pod nogi, ale James nie miał zamiaru się przejmować. Buty też miał odpowiednio wieśniackie, coby pasowały do stroju. Za plecami słyszał jak pajace cisną z niego, ale już dość czasu na nich stracił. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś popielniczki, bo choć parkiet i tak był upierdolony, nie chciałby dokładać do tego syfu… i wtedy zauważył znajomą twarz. Przez moment nie był pewien czy się nie pomylił (te jebane stroboskopy nie ułatwiały zadania), ale drugi rzut oka utwierdził go w swojej obserwacji.  
-Eddie? Eddie Archer? – rzucił do okularnika, a ten aż podskoczył na krześle, słysząc własne imię. James kojarzył gościa, nawet jeśli tylko przelotnie, z roboty. Pracował chyba na czwartym posterunku… ale wiedział to tylko dlatego, że Eddie robił w terenie, więc stosunkowo często gdzieś mu się przewijał w tle. Niemiej nie spodziewałby się go tutaj, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie ciemnowłosego chłopaka w falbankowej miniówce. Eddie popatrzył zdziwiony na Jamesa, mrugając kilkukrotnie, jakby też nie był pewien czy dobrze widzi, a potem niezręcznie przeprosił młodzika. Chłopak westchnął niepocieszony, ale Eddie szepnął mu coś do ucha i ostatecznie dzieciak odszedł z lekkim ociąganiem.   
-James? Jezu, to ty? Ledwo cię poznałem… Eee… nowa fryzura?   
-Wiesz jak to jest, prosisz o podcięcie końcówek a wychodzi jak wychodzi – uciął temat James. Świetnie, to tyle w kwestii nie pokazywania się nikomu znajomemu, wyglądając jak pajac… Mimo wszystko dosiadł się do stolika, przysuwając sobie popielniczkę.   
-Aha, no zdarza się… Ale tego… Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Eddie konspiracyjnym szeptem, rozglądając się na boki.  
-Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo.  
-Nie licytujmy się, w końcu obaj tu jesteśmy, nie? – okularnik wydał z siebie nerwowy śmiech, kręcąc się na siedzeniu. Zdecydowanie obawiał się o swoją reputację w jednostce i liczył że jadą z Jamesem na tym samym wózku… jakby nie patrzeć obaj byli w pieprzonym gejowskim barze. Inspektor nie był pewien czy warto go całkowicie wyprowadzać z błędu.  
-Prawda. Chyba wam przeszkodziłem, wybacz – James wypuścił strużkę dymu, mieniącą się w świetle neonów. Eddie pokręcił jednak głową tak intensywnie, jakby chciał sobie ją odkręcić.  
-Nieee, no co ty – machnął ręką, choć widać było że nie do końca jest z tym pogodzony, bo zerkał ukradkiem za swoim towarzyszem.   
-Jeśli wolno spytać… jesteś tu prywatnie, czy..? Bo słyszałem co prawda że były jakieś afery z tym całym…  
-Czy to takie ważne? – przerwał mu James, zanim cała jego przykrywka pójdzie się kochać.  
-Tak jak powiedziałeś, siedzimy tu razem, więc nie ma co szukać drzazgi w oku bliźniego. Zresztą to wolny kraj, jak ktoś chce się spotkać ze znajomymi to przełożonym nic do tego… Po robocie jesteśmy, nie? Afery zostawiam za drzwiami, choć cały czas się za mną ciągną – omiótł wzrokiem parkiet.  
-Racja, racja – przytaknął Eddie, oddychając z wyczuwalną ulgą. Jamesa tym bardziej nie powinno tu być.  
-Skoro jesteśmy przy znajomych… kojarzysz może ten portret pamięciowy, którym obwiesili ściany w robocie? – zagadnął mało subtelnie, ale miał nadzieję że zrozumiale.  
-Och. Pytasz czy kogoś takiego tu widziałem? Po prawdzie to trudno powiedzieć na pewno, tylu ludzi się tu przewija… Ale nie, nie wydaje mi się. Gdybym widział to zgłosiłbym to – odparł okularnik, choć James nie był pewien czy Eddie tak chętnie przyznałby się, że zauważył podejrzanego przy drineczku w Ostrydze.  
-No dobra, ale jeśli kręciłby się tu gdzieś… czysto teoretycznie oczywiście… to gdzie byłoby mu się najłatwiej rozglądać? – James wziął ostatniego bucha i zgasił papierosa. Póki Alvaro nie wróci, musiał poradzić się kogo bądź.  
-Chyba… na tyłach baru jest taka uliczka. No wiesz, ludzie się tam spotykają. I różne typy mogą się tam kręcić, bo ochrona poza barem ma raczej wyjebane. A przynajmniej pozwalają ludziom tak myśleć, podejrzewam że jakby działo się coś szkodzącego barowi to by zareagowali – Eddie spojrzał wymownie w kierunku kibli, do których oczywiście stała spora kolejka. Czyli tylne wejście musiało się tam gdzieś znajdować.  
-Jasne. Nie będę ci więcej zabierał czasu. Pozdrów kolegę, ma fajną kieckę – James wstał i kiwnął głową okularnikowi na pożegnanie, ale ten także podniósł się.  
-Słuchaj, mogę liczyć na twoją dyskrecję? – powiedział niemalże panicznie. To chyba była już lekka paranoja… Jamesowi naprawdę zwisało kto się z kim spotyka, choć pewnie gdyby reszta chłopaków się dowiedziała, nie daliby Eddiemu spokoju.  
-Biorąc pod uwagę, że kapitan Garcia urwałaby mi jajca, jakby mnie tu zobaczyła… to sam rozumiesz – rzucił lekko. Eddie klapnął z powrotem na krzesło, mrucząc jakieś podziękowania, ale James już był skupiony na czymś innym. Ruszył we wskazaną stronę, przepychając się przez parkiet, aż natrafił na migającą lampkę „wyjście ewakuacyjne”. Rzeczywiście, drzwi nikt nie pilnował, a przynajmniej nie robiono tego nachalnie, bo przypakowany kark krążył tu i ówdzie, czasem zerkając w ich stronę. Gdy tylko James pchnął drzwi, uderzył go zapach śmietników i ścieków. Uliczka była jedną z gatunku tych, w których przesiadują bezdomni: śmieci, porozrzucane kartony, na ziemi pełno petów i prezerwatyw, a ze wszystkich lamp działa może jedna. „Kurwa, od samego patrzenia można było coś złapać. Z przodu liceum, z tyłu muzeum”… Przejście z klubu do ciemnej, chłodnej nocy wymagało sekundy na przyzwyczajenie się. James dostrzegł kawałek płotu należącego do parkingu, gdzie zamordowano Stephena. Nie żeby nie oglądał już tego miejsca, ale może przyglądając mu się od tej strony i w dniu imprezy, dostrzeże coś nowego… Chuja sobie jednak pooglądał, bo właśnie prawie wpadł na jakiegoś wąsatego pajaca z gołą klatą. Jebało od niego piwem i potem. Jakiś niespełniony Travolta…  
-Szukasz kogoś, słodziaku? – powiedział jegomość zagradzając mu drogę i sugestywnie ruszając brwiami. Noż kurwa ja pierdolę. Niby wiedział, że coś takiego może go tu spotkać, ale liczył na to że bywalcy Ostrygi mają lepszy gust… zwłaszcza że chwilowo miał nawet paskudniejszą gębę niż zwykle.  
-Nie ciebie – powiedział oschle, robiąc krok w bok żeby ominąć napaleńca. Ten jednak złapał Jamesa za ramię i odwrócił do siebie.  
-Oj tam, nie bądź taki, ze mną będzie ci dużo lepiej… - natręt dotknął policzka inspektora, aż ten się wzdrygnął. Grabisz sobie pajacu…  
-Masz całkiem seksownego wąsa… Co ty na to, żeby wprawić go w ruch? – cwel przysunął się bliżej i tego już było za wiele. James walnął włochatego Cassanovę prosto w szczękę, aż ten wpadł na upstrzoną graffiti ścianę za sobą.   
-Pojebało cię?! O co ci chodzi? – wrzasnął cudak, z trudem wypowiadając słowa bo trzymał się za gębę, po czym splunął krwią.  
-Trzymaj przy sobie tego skunksa którego nosisz na ryju – warknął James w odpowiedzi.  
-O ty chuju..! – pajac najwyraźniej poczuł się urażony, bo nagle skądś pojawił się w jego ręku składany nóż. James zdążył się odsunąć, gdy mistrz podrywu ruszył na niego całym impetem, a w przelocie złapać agresora za rękę trzymającą nóż. Gość ryknął niczym bawół, gdy James zaczął wykręcać mu rękę, niemniej drugą walił na oślep, szarpiąc się dziko. Napaleńcowi udało się popchnąć ich obu na ścianę i zaczęli dziwaczną turlaninę po niej, aż wreszcie James odwrócił pajaca tak, że walnął jego pustą makówką o cegły. Facet puścił nóż, który z brzękiem upadł na beton.   
-Ej, co wy wyprawiacie? – usłyszał gdzieś głos Alvaro. Kurwa, a ten gdzie się podziewał? James przycisnął włochacza do ściany i odwrócił głowę.  
-Zabawiamy się, a co nie widać? – prychnął, bo lowelas wił się jak piskorz, rzucając kurwami.  
-Eee… znaczy…  
-Jezusie nazareński, przyczepił się do mnie! Chuj wie co to za typ…  
-Aaa... A to nie, ja go kojarzę, to nie jest… no ten kogo szukamy! – inteligentny jak zawsze.  
-Sam się prosił – mruknął James w odpowiedzi, ale kopnął leżący mu pod nogami sprężynowiec w pizdu, a potem puścił pajaca, bo co niby miał z nim zrobić? Aresztować? Dać buzi na zgodę? Jeszcze raz walnąć tym zakutym łbem? Ostatnia opcja była kusząca, ale dzisiaj nie miał czasu na głupoty.   
-Skurwysyn, na chuj tu przychodzisz jak masz się zachowywać jak cnotka niewydymka..? – sapnął uwolniony dureń, zginając się w pół.  
-Ty to lepiej uważaj, żeby ciebie ktoś nie wydymał – na wszelkie wypadek James sprzedał mu kopa w odpowiednim kierunku.   
-James, no daj spokój! – jęknął mu gdzieś nad uchem Alvaro, na co James przewrócił oczami. Nie miał zamiaru wywoływać bójki, a że wyszło jak wyszło…  
-Skurwysyn! – powtórzył koleś, najwyraźniej nie mając głowy do bardziej zróżnicowanych epitetów, i pomknął gdzieś w głąb uliczki.  
-Myślałem że to ma być… cicha akcja, nie? – Alvaro wziął się pod boki – A to ciche nie było.  
-I miałem dać się po cichu smyrać zarostem? Nie, dzięki. A ty gdzie masz tę osobę, po którą niby poszedłeś? – James poprawił zmiętą koszulę, ale było to bezcelowe, bo Alvaro capnął go za rękaw i zaczął trajkotać.  
-No właśnie..! Trochę mi zeszło, bo jak kończy występ to zawsze chwilę trwa zanim może się urwać… fani, te sprawy. Na początku trochę mi przeszkadzało że muszę tyle czekać,, ale teraz to już w sumie…  
-Błagam, dowiem się wreszcie o kogo chodzi? – przerwał mu James. Chyba Alvaro nie był na tyle obrotny, żeby poderwać tego fajansika, który produkował się na scenie? Chociaż w sumie kto go tam wie.  
-O mojego nowego chłopaka przecież..! Oooo, idzie, idzie! – Alvaro zaczął podskakiwać i machać Jamesowi przed twarzą. Inspektor chcąc nie chcąc spojrzał w tę stronę i zobaczył… wielkiego, umięśnionego kolesia o ciemnooliwkowej skórze, wbitego w ognistoczerwoną, koktajlową kieckę. To musiał być facet, choć pełen makijaż i długie blond włosy wyglądały jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. James musiał nieco zadrzeć głowę w górę, by przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku… Nie dość że mister (miss?) uniwersum wzrostem mógłby rywalizować z żyrafą, to jeszcze zgrabnie popylał w szpilkach, którymi można by kogoś zadźgać. Co ciekawe, dopiero z bliska James zauważył, że gość ma na połowie twarzy i części ramienia jakieś szramy czy poparzenia, skrzętnie ukryte pod tapetą i platynową grzywą.  
-O, tu jesteś słonko – huknął dryblas stukając obcasami i cmokając Alvaro w czoło, do czego musiał się mocno nachylić – A to jak rozumiem jest ten twój znajomy..?  
-Tak! James, poznaj proszę Jasona… znaczy się Atenę. Znaczy… no rozumiesz, pseudonim artystyczny. Występuje w różnych klubach – Alvaro wręcz promieniał radością, całkowicie przekonany że Atena jest gwiazdą co najmniej formatu Freddiego Mercury’ego.  
-Miło mi poznać… - wykrztusił z siebie James, wciąż w lekkim szoku. Przynajmniej Atena nie miała zamiaru jego także obcałowywać, podała mu za to dłoń i uścisnęła z siłą sugerującą chęć zmiażdżenia ręki.  
-Mnie też. Alvaro dużo o tobie opowiadał… spokojnie, same dobre rzeczy – Atena posłała mu promienny uśmiech, zarzucając włosami i kładąc rękę na biodrze.   
-Więc jestem wtajemniczona… Ale w związku z tym musimy pogadać. Pozwolisz? – poprowadziła lekko Jamesa za ramię nieco dalej od baru. Alvaro oczywiście tuptał zaraz za nimi niczym posłuszny szczeniak.  
-Eee, jasne – powiedział inspektor niepewnie, bo i co miał odpowiedzieć? Atena zatrzymała się przy rogu ulicy, jakby chcąc lepiej widzieć co się dzieje wokoło, a potem wyciągnęła gdzieś zza podwiązki papierosa i zapalniczkę. James wolał nie wiedzieć dokładnie gdzie je trzymała.   
-Posłuchaj, to miejsce ma swoje za uszami. Nie wiem, czy to ma coś wspólnego z tymi morderstwami, naprawdę wolałabym żeby tak nie było… Ale fakty mają to do siebie, że zwisa im co byśmy woleli. Chciałabym jednak, żebyś zrozumiał, że jednocześnie to jest swego rodzaju ostoja dla takich jak my… i że mimo wszystko powstało tu wiele dobrych inicjatyw: Klub Demokratyczny, ośrodek pomocy… Nawet jeśli zarządzający chwytają się różnych rozwiązań, żeby to mogło działać, dla przeciętnej osoby liczy się to, że mają się do kogo zwrócić, gdy nikt inny się nimi nie przejmuje. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz – przybliżyła się i dmuchnęła dymem kilka centymetrów od twarzy Jamesa, wbijając w niego wzrok. Musiał przyznać, nawet w tym przebraniu (a może właśnie przez niego?) koleś onieśmielał. Inspektor wiedział o co biega: Atenie zależało, żeby James nie postawił krzyżyka na wszystkim co wiązało się z tym miejscem… że Ostryga nie jest wyłącznie jaskinią rozpusty i kryminału, którą należy spalić do gołej ziemi a tę ziemię egzorcyzmować. Tak jakby James miał jakąkolwiek decyzyjność w tej sprawie… Cóż, sam widział że to wszystko hulało na nieco szemranych warunkach… ale jednocześnie że są światełkiem w tunelu, choćby dla Alice. Czy to ich tłumaczyło? Jeszcze nie miał tak wielkiego ego, by wolno mu było wydawać zero jedynkowe wyroki.  
-Yhy. Zdążyłem poznać ten ośrodek… powiedzmy że trochę od strony podopiecznych. Dla mnie planem na dziś jest znalezienie mordercy… nie rozpieprzanie wszystkiego w cholerę. No chyba że trafimy na coś wyjątkowo pojebanego, chociaż ta sprawa śmierdzi już od każdej strony. Mojej też – przyznał James. Jeśli miał tu podziałać cokolwiek, potrzebował kogoś oblatanego tutaj… A Atena wydawała się dużo bardziej ogarnięta, niż wyglądała na pierwszy rzut oka.  
-Ach, no tak. Dziękuję, wiedziałam że się dogadamy… Alvaro mówił że dobry z ciebie człowiek – James ledwo złapał równowagę, gdy Atena klepnęła go przyjaźnie po ramieniu, a potem posłała w powietrzu buziaka. Ciekawe jak wyglądała wersja nieprzyjazna… wyrywała bark?  
-Mówiłem, mówiłem! I mamy świetny plan, żeby zdobyć informacje..! – Alvaro uczepił się na ramieniu Ateny – No dobra, to ona go wymyśliła, ale ja będę go wykonywać… Bo wiesz, ona za dnia jest w marines, a nocą występuje, to się zna! Chyba była taka bajka „za dnia pięknością…” czy jakoś tak. No więc musimy…  
-Skarbie, może opowiesz to już w środku? Mówiłeś, że czeka na nas jeszcze dwójka osób, nie każmy im czekać – zaproponowała Atena, z czułością mierzwiąc Alvaro czuprynę, zanim wypapla wszystko. James przezornie nie chciał wyrażać swoich wątpliwości na temat tego, czy warto zlecać chłopakowi jakieś skomplikowane wiksy…  
-Właśnie, lepiej trzymajmy się tu razem – mruknął zamiast tego inspektor.  
-O! No w sumie racja! Ale spokojnie, Medley zna to miejsce, a Jerry’emu oddałem swoją bandanę, więc nikt go nie zaczepi – powiedział z dumą. Atena momentalnie popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka dziwnie.  
-Czekaj… jaką mu dałeś, żeby nikt go nie zaczepił? – spytała, a James poczuł że właśnie szlag go trafia. Co ten pajac nawywijał?  
-Eee… tak pomyślałem, że skoro pomarańczowa po lewej znaczy „zgadzam się na wszystko”, a zawsze jest tak, że po drugiej stronie są dokładne przeciwieństwa, no to logicznie patrząc… będzie „nie zgadzam się na nic”, tak?  
-Słonko, to tak nie działa… Tłumaczyłem ci to: obie strony znaczą z grubsza to samo, tylko po lewej masz osobę… hmn, aktywną, a po prawej pasywną…  
-ŻE CO KURWA?! – ryknął James, aż Alvaro wtulił się ponownie w Atenę dla ochrony – Coś ty narobił, ja to cholerstwo dałem Jerry’emu..! I on tam teraz siedzi, otoczony przez cały jebany bar gejów! Noż kurwa mać, nie wierzę, po prostu kurwa nie wierzę!   
-No bo myślałem, że… - zaczął Alvaro, ale inspektor już go wyminął i pognał z powrotem do drzwi którymi tu przyszedł. Już widział oczyma wyobraźni jak doktorka oblegają jakieś pajace…  
-Ty to lepiej już kurwa nie myśl! – rzucił w przelocie, wpadając do środka. Gdzieś za sobą słyszał Atenę, mówiącą mu żeby poczekał, ale na co miał niby czekać? Aż rudzielca sprzedadzą do burdelu? Wkurwiony wbił na parkiet, przebijając się przez tańczących ludzi, bo znowu leciało typowo klubowe umpa umpa. Przeklinając w duchu własną lekkomyślność i tłum ludzi przez który musiał się przebijać, sunął przed siebie z gracją czołgu. Wreszcie dostrzegł znajomą czuprynę… i tak jak się obawiał, otaczało go kilku gości wyglądających jakby urwali się z rajdu motocyklowego. Jak potem znajdzie Alvaro to mu pokaże gdzie sobie może wetknąć tę chustkę… Na razie jednak przyspieszył kroku i bezpardonowo wbił między pajaców.  
-Nie wiem co chcecie, ale radzę wam spierdalać w podskokach, on nic od was nie chce – stanął zaraz przed doktorkiem, wciskając się między niego a wytatuowanego dryblasa z brodą zaplecioną w gruby warkocz. Facet zmierzył go wzrokiem, jakby urwał się z choinki.  
-A ty to kto?- spytał charczącym barytonem.  
-Wróżka zębuszka, więc jak chcecie zachować zęby to won – okej, miał już nie wszczynać bójek, ale nie zostawi przecież Jerry’ego na pastwę tego klubu sado-maso.  
-James… - doktorek tymczasem nieśmiało poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-Znasz tego cudaka synek? –do rudzielca zwrócił się inny harleyowiec, znacznie starszy i z piwskiem w ręku. To tłumaczyło imponujący bęben piwny…  
-Tak, to… jest w porządku chłopaki, znamy się – zaraz, od kiedy Jerry był na ty z tymi pajacami? James odwrócił się do niego, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.  
-Zaraz, co..? Po mojemu to jest cholernie daleko od porządku – stwierdził inspektor.  
-Ach, już łapię. Zazdrosny chłopak? – brodacz zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem, a reszta mu zawtórowała.  
-A co, masz z tym jakiś problem? – na wszelki wypadek James objął doktorka, żeby do pajaców dotarło. Niech tam, jeśli dzięki temu mieli się odpierdolić, to mógł zrobić z siebie i tancerza go-go. Jerry tymczasem westchnął ciężko. No co, pomagał mu chyba?  
-Też żem tak miał, ale kiedyś trzeba wyluzować bo ci żyłka w dupie pęknie… Młode to nic o życiu nie wiedzo – staruch podkreślił wypowiedź krótkim beknięciem – To zabija związek gościu.   
-Zapiszemy się na terapię małżeńską, zadowolony? – naprawdę mogli by już spadać na bambus.  
-James… panowie byli bardzo mili. Nic złego się nie dzieje – odważył się zauważyć Jerry.  
-Ta, są mili bo ta cholerna ściera którą ci dałem…  
-Wiem, właśnie mi to tłumaczyli – nie dał mu dojść do słowa, co jak na rudzielca było dość rzadkie.  
-Eee? – wykazał się elokwencją James. Co tu się…  
-Typowy błąd początkującego, dlatego woleliśmy podejść i wyjaśnić… Bez urazy, ale często widujemy tu takich żółtodziobów i wszyscy wyglądają jakby dopiero co wyszli ze szkółki niedzielnej. Ten system działa tylko wtedy, jak wszyscy czają o co chodzi – brodacz wpadł w nauczycielski ton, zupełnie jakby prowadzili dyskusję na temat przechodzenia przez jezdnię, a nie o pieprzonych kolorach preferencji seksualnych.  
-No właśnie, i nam potem takie dzieciaki szargają opinię..! Jak czegoś nie wiecie to pytajcie, a nie wyskakujecie jak świniak w szkodę… Się ciesz synek żeśmy prawie byli w pobliżu i pomogli, bo tak wystawiać tyły na atak wroga… to się źle kończy! Coś o tym wiem, żółtki też nas tak robiły – stary pogroził im palcem, a Jamesa zatkało.  
-I pomogliście, naprawdę. Przepraszam za kłopot – Jerry uśmiechnął się lekko zawstydzony.   
-Żaden kłopot! Się człowiek zabuja to robi różne głupoty, nie? – brodacz szturchnął Jamesa ramieniem sugestywnie.  
-No..! Pamiętacie jak raz żem pożyczył motocykl od tego jednookiego, coby nim skoczyć nad autobusem? – wtrącił grubasek.  
-Na szczęście się dowiedział i spuścił ci taki wpierdol, ze ci się odechciało…  
-Nieee, żem się tym motorem wywalił już na pierwszym zakręcie bo kapkę żem zdążył chlapnąć… i za to dostałem wpierdol, zapomniałeś? – panowie na moment odpłynęli we wspomnieniach dawnych lat młodości (to wtedy już wymyślili koło..?), a James tymczasem stał jak te widły w gnoju. Noc jeszcze młoda, a on już dwa razy zdążył zrobić z siebie pajaca… tym razem chyba nawet gorzej. Tymczasem dopadli ich Atena i Alvaro, przy czym chłopak minę miał nietęgą, natomiast drag queen wydawała się spokojna.   
-Cześć chłopaki. Wszystko gra? Bo chyba zaszło drobne nieporozumienie, wybaczcie kochani – Atena przywitała się z motocyklistami niedźwiedzimi uściskami, choć siwy dziadek szarmancko cmoknął ją w rękę.  
-Oj tam, wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, prawda? – wyszczerzył się wysoki brodacz.  
-Eee… jasne. Chyba mnie deczko poniosło, także tego… mea culpa – wydusił James, który chętnie zapadłby się pod ziemię.   
-Nie było tematu brachu. Skoro Atena was ogarnia to nie musimy się martwić. Już wam nie przeszkadzamy, gołąbeczki – brodacz puścił do Jamesa oczko na pożegnanie.   
-Kurwa mać, wybacz tą siarę Jerry… A ten… a gdzie Medley? – zmienił szybko temat.  
-Powiedziała że idzie się rozejrzeć czy coś.  
-O rety, narobiłem bajzlu… Przepraszam Jerry, to nie było specjalnie! – Alvaro skakał obok przejęty, nawet jeśli doktorek nie wykazywał żadnych oznak bycia wkurzonym.  
-Daj spokój, nie się nie stało. Czy to ta… osoba którą mieliśmy poznać? – Jerry spojrzał na górującą nad wszystkimi Atenę. Ciężko było nie zauważyć…  
-No gdzie ja mam głowę, to Atena, mój chłopak! – Alvaro szybko zmienił nastrój, wypełniony poczuciem dumy. Atena chętnie uścisnęła dłoń rudzielca i widać było że Jerry próbuje się nie skrzywić na ten żelazny chwyt.  
-To dobre chłopaki, więc mogłam być spokojna. A teraz jeśli pozwolicie, chciałabym usiąść gdzieś na spokojnie i omówić plan, jak tylko Medley wróci – wskazała stolik stojący w ustronnym miejscu.  
-Skoro tak mówisz… I tego, myślę że możesz już mnie puścić James – nieśmiało zasugerował Jerry. Kurwa rzeczywiście, inspektor dalej był mniej więcej uczepiony rudzielca. Odchrząknąwszy odsunął się od doktorka na rozsądną odległość.  
-Mam nadzieję, że to będzie prosty plan, myślenie mi dzisiaj nie idzie – mruknął.  
***   
-O rety, te kolejki do kibla są tu jednak straszne… O, to ten twój chłopak o którym gadałeś? – Medley wróciła jak gdyby nigdy nic i przysiadła się do ich wesołej kompanii. Alvaro był właśnie w trakcie jakiejś pasjonującej opowieści o tym jak poznali się z Ateną, więc James poniekąd był wdzięczny za przerwanie tego słowotoku. Choć właściwie zamienił stryjek siekierkę na kijek, bo chłopak miał teraz okazję by rozpływać się nad zajebistością amazonki przed kolejnym rozmówcą. Inspektor pociągnął łyk drinka, starając się nie wzdrygnąć. Kurwa, wódka też niby nie miała smakować (a jak zaczynała, to wtedy był problem), ale cokolwiek tu podawali było bliżej odmrażacza do szyb niż czegokolwiek innego.  
-…i jak wtedy zwróciłem uwagę temu gościowi, żeby nie zwracał się tak do mojej kumpeli, bo to nikt nie będzie takim chamem dla moich ziomków, to już myślałem że dostanę w dziób i skuliłem się… i wtedy wkroczyła Atena i wyjaśniła facetowi, że tak to nie przystoi… uciekał aż się kurzyło, bo akuratnie była w mundurze, musielibyście to widzieć! I tak się właśnie poznaliśmy! – cóż, słyszeli tę historię dopiero drugi raz… Na szczęście Atena wyczuła moment i zgrabnie wbiła się w chwilę ciszy, gdy Alvaro brał oddech.  
-Cieszę się, że jesteśmy wszyscy, mam wam do przekazania pewną propozycję. Pozwolicie? – przysunęła się bliżej swojego chłopaka by robić miejsce Medley.  
-Błagam, miejmy już to za sobą – mruknął James, racząc się dalej radioaktywnym napojem.  
-Co masz taką kwaśną minę? – spytała Medley, przekręcając głowę z zainteresowaniem głowę. Alvaro już otwierał paszczę żeby wypaplać wszystko, ale Atena ponownie okazała się szybsza. James zaczynał ją za to lubić…  
-Przyznam że liczy się czas. Już za moment rozpocznie się konkurs… czy może raczej sposób baru na sprzedanie większej ilości drinków – zaczęła, zakładając nogę na nogę i omiatając wzrokiem parkiet. Chwilowo było tam mało ludzi, bo grała tylko jakaś spokojna muzyczka. Taka taktyczna przerwa na jednego między kolejnymi dzikimi pląsami, nic niezwykłego. Mając w ustach smak miejscowego alkoholu James rozumiał czemu trzeba było pomagać w sprzedaży tego świństwa.  
-To całkiem proste: kto chce ten tańczy, a gdy następuje przerwa w muzyce wszyscy biorący udział muszą wypić szota. Kto wypije ostatni odpada, podobnie jeśli ktoś nie może ustać na nogach… albo zwraca drinka. I tak aż do wyłonienia zwycięzcy.  
-Tyle razy próbowałem i jeszcze nigdy mi się nie udało… Przeważnie wygrywa ten cholerny Portorykańczyk, nie wiem jak on to robi. Kantuje jak nic – Alvaro rzucił gniewne spojrzenie na kędzierzawego, niskiego gościa który wydawał się być dzieciakiem, gdyby nie zarost.  
-Ale tym razem cię dojadę Raul! Jestem tu najlepszym tancerzem i dobrze o tym wiesz! – wydarł się na całe gardło, wstając od stolika. Atena i James jak na komendę ściągnęli pajaca z powrotem na siedzenie.   
-Te Travolta, może jednak zamkniesz mordę, co? – James nie pojmował jak Alvaro wciąż jeszcze żyje mając tak niewyparzoną gębę. Rzeczony Raul tylko prychnął w ich kierunku, najwyraźniej pewien zwycięstwa.  
-Brzmi to dość… mało odpowiedzialnie prawdę mówiąc. Naprawdę barowi się to opłaca? Zajmować się potem tymi pijanymi ludźmi… - wyraził swoje obawy Jerry. Atena obdarzyła go zrezygnowanym uśmiechem.  
-Kochany, to samo mówił Tony, barman z największym stażem tutaj… ale najwyraźniej się opłaca. Przypuszczam, że nie bez znaczenia jest fakt, że to ulubiona rozrywka tych ruskich, którzy czasem się tu pojawiają. A Ki dobrze o tym wie. To taki pokręcony ekosystem zależności, ten poklepie tego, ten pomizia tamtego. Jeśli dzisiaj jest ten konkurs, to znaczy że zaszczycili nas swoją obecnością – dla Jamesa to brzmiało jak sieć spierdolenia, ale biorąc pod uwagę to co wiedział, było wielce prawdopodobne.  
-A jak już wygram i Raul będzie musiał uznać moją wyższość, to ci ruscy zaproszą mnie do siebie i będę mógł nimi pogadać..! Sprytne, nie? – Alvaro zdawał się zupełnie pewien swego. James już niekoniecznie.  
-Chwila, skąd wiemy że wygra? I nawet jeśli, to jaką mamy gwarancję że nie przerobią go na barszczyk ukraiński jak tylko się odezwie?  
-Zgoda jesteś dobrym tancerzem… Ale o ile dobrze pamiętam to masz średnio mocną głowę… Jesteś pewien że to wypali? – Medley była nieco bardziej taktowna, ale także martwiła się czy Alvaro był najlepszym wyborem.  
-O wszystkim pomyślałam – Atena przejęła pałeczkę – Dogadałam się z Tonym, żeby robił mu drinki bez alkoholu, zresztą nie tyle samo zwycięstwo się liczy, tylko żeby nasi wschodni goście zwrócili na niego uwagę – spojrzała wymownie w górę, gdzie znajdowały się vipowskie boksy. Z dołu niewiele dało się tam dostrzec, ale oni pewnością mieli ich jak na tacy.  
-Ale ja przecież wygram, nie? – Alvaro chyba zapomniał po kiego grzyba w ogóle odwalają tę manianę… Przynajmniej Atenie udawało się go ogarniać.  
-No dobra, a jak nawet go już zaproszą… to co, ma ich wprost zapytać „ej, nie zamordowaliście ostatnio może paru klientów, co to pały się tym interesują?” – warknął inspektor. Jak dla niego to był zdecydowanie za skomplikowany plan jak na Alvaro, który nawet kolor cholernej chustki potrafił pomylić…  
-Nie no co ty! Ćwiczyliśmy to z Ateną, mam być miły i nie gadać dużo, a najlepiej wcale… głównie słuchać co oni mówią –jak dla Jamesa to była złota rada…  
-Zresztą powinni już być o tej godzinie mocno zrobieni, więc żaden problem. A jakby co, znam nawet kilka słów po rosyjsku… „spasiba”, „davai”… „cyka blyat” – pochwalił się chłopak, wypinając pierś. Nadal to brzmiało jak początek rozróby w barze.  
-Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy to musi być akurat on? Wystarczy że palnie dowolną głupotę i jesteśmy ugotowani, a szansa na to jest powiedziałbym kosmiczna.  
-Alvaro będzie najmniej podejrzany, jest tu stałym gościem i prawie zawsze staje do konkursu… a ja wiem że on lubią takich chłopaków. I że sobie poradzi. Nie na darmo ćwiczyliśmy – Atena przytłoczyła Jamesa spojrzeniem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, zupełnie jakby właśnie otrzymał wojskowy opierdol. Znał to aż za dobrze, Pam często przy nim wpadała w podobny stan… Humor Ateny zmienił się diametralnie, gdy odwróciła się do Alvaro by dodać mu otuchy. Świetnie, albo rozkręcą bójkę już tutaj, albo przy samych ruskich…  
-A my co mamy robić? – Medley zręcznie zmieniła temat.  
-Proponuję żebyśmy po prostu obserwowali bieg wydarzeń… chyba że ktoś też zamierza przystąpić do konkursu – Atena powiedziała z przekąsem, obejmując swojego chłopaka ramieniem. Dość jasny przekaz, ale nie mógł tak po prostu siedzieć na dupie.  
-Niech będzie, ja też spróbuję. Na wszelki wypadek – już żałował tej decyzji, bo tancerz był z niego mniej więcej tak dobry jak z Ateny zwiewna rusałka. Już i tak robił z siebie pajaca, a przynajmniej mógł mieć ich przyszłego mistrza parkietu na oku.  
-Ooo, to będziemy tańczyć razem? Świetnie, nauczę cię kilku dobrych ruchów, jak wycieraczki, albo nurek, albo „gdzie są bułki”..! – Alvaro zaczął wykonywać jakieś dziwne pląsy, prawie wybijając okulary Jerry’emu, ale przynajmniej odciągnęło to uwagę Ateny, która wyglądała jakby szykowała się do wyjaśnienia Jamesowi gdzie jego miejsce. Póki co to było jego śledztwo do kurwy nędzy.  
-Tylko nie przeszkadzaj mi za bardzo, w końcu muszę pokonać tego oszukańczego gada! Słyszysz Raul? Dzisiaj będę niepokonany jak Muhammad Ali! – wzniósł w górę ręce, jakby już zdobył tytuł. Tytuł największego pajaca co najwyżej…  
-Pogadam z Tonym, ale będzie cię to kosztowało… I lepiej żeby w Akademii Policyjnej uczyli was tańczyć, to nie jest takie znowu hop siup – uciszając ponownie Alvaro, Atena pokręciła głową, chyba godząc się ze zmianą planu.  
-Spokojnie, mieliśmy potańcówki – na które nie chodził, ale co za różnica – Mam nadzieję, że twój misiaczek się nie obrazi jak zostanę wicekrólem parkietu.  
***  
-A teraz czas na atrakcję wieczoru! – gdy muzyka całkiem przycichła i na scenie pojawiła się Ki, tłum od razu zaczął klaskać i wiwatować. Szybko zapominali o poprzednim zgrzycie… James zbierał w sobie siły na wydurnianie się podczas gdy właścicielka strzelała kolejną płomienną mowę. Nerwowo szukał wzrokiem Ateny, która miała załatwić mu układ z tym całym Tonym.  
-Nie wiedziałem że pomoc policji może być taka rozrywkowa… Nie chcielibyście czasem zrobić jakiejś akcji w dyskotece obok, mają fajne wieczorki zapoznawcze? – przynajmniej Alvaro nie mógł się doczekać konkursu, w przeciwieństwie do inspektora.  
-Nie przeginaj pały – mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
-Załatwione, ale musisz wyskoczyć z kasy – Atena wyrosła przed nimi tak nagle, że omal nie podskoczył. Jak ktoś takich rozmiarów poruszał się tak cicho..? Grunt jednak, że za ladą ukazał się przypakowany blondas, będący zapewne Tonym, patrząc na Jamesa wyczakująco.  
-Ile? – warknął, nie bawiąc się w podchody.  
-Dwie stówy.  
-Ile?!  
-I tak robię to po znajomości, jak się wyda to mam przejebane – barman przekręcił wykałaczkę w ustach. Ja pierdolę, ta sprawa kosztowała go już wystarczająco dużo… Z rosnącym wkurwem wyciągnął dwie setki z portfela i rzucił na ladę. Tony błyskawicznie zgarnął forsę, zupełnie jakby obawiał się że James zmieni zdanie.  
-Ale najpierw dasz mi kieliszek wódki. Bez żadnych kolorowych gówien, owocowych soczków, magicznych proszków albo esencji miłości i wolności… Zwykłą, czystą, najpowszedniejszą w świecie, wykręcającą ryj, niegejowską wódkę. Kapiszi? – doszedł do wniosku że jednak jest stanowczo za trzeźwy na takie pajacowanie, a po ich drinkach co najwyżej rzygałby tęczą. Dosłownie. Tony bez słowa postawił przed nim kieliszek i polał czystej. James wychylił go na raz. Przynajmniej ten smak był znajomy. W porę, bo światła się właśnie przyciemniły a neonowe dekoracje zaczęły napieprzać po oczach.  
-Będziemy w pobliżu – Medley poklepała go po plecach, sama sącząc kolejny wściekle różowy napój – Dajesz, królu parkietu!  
-Ej, królem będę ja! No chodź, zaczyna się! – zanim James zdążył odpowiedzieć, Alvaro już ciągnął go na środek. Porozbierani kelnerzy rozdali pełno różowych opasek na ręce, takich jakie wcześniej widział u Alvaro… i u tych dwóch zamordowanych gości. Jakby potrzebował przypomnienia po cholerę ten cały cyrk. Z głośników poszedł taki bas, że inspektorowi aż zatrąbiło w uszach. Jebane tancbudy. Momentalnie otoczyli go ludzie, gibiąc się na wszystkie strony i co rusz go trącając. James jak ostatnia pierdoła przestępował tylko z nóżki na nóżkę, czasem sprzedając komuś łokcia, bo nie bardzo wiedział co powinien robić poza obroną przed stratowaniem. Kurwa mać, czy oni wszyscy musieli się tak do każdego kleić? Niech sobie robią między sobą co chcą, ale kiedy po raz kolejny w tym tłumie ktoś go niby przypadkiem złapał za zadek, odwrócił się wkurwiony, deptając jakiegoś pajaca.  
-Patrz gdzie leziesz! – sapnął porozbierany cudak. Dobre sobie, sam miał buty numer mniejsze od kajaka… James był już przygotowany na wyjaśnienie mendzie gdzie sobie może wsadzić te uwagi, ale partner pajaca, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z braku uwagi, porwał go do dalszego tańca. Inspektor czuł się tu wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, jakby miał na czole wypisane „policja” i prawie odruchowo przywalił Alvaro, gdy ten złapał go za ręce.  
-Spokojnie, to tylko ja! – chłopak ledwo przekrzyczał nawalankę przez niektórych nazywaną muzyką i wyprowadził Jamesa na nieco mniej oblegany fragment parkietu.  
-Po prostu rób to co ja! – wykonał jakiś zamaszysty wymach rękami, który jak dla Jamesa był nie do powtórzenia, więc tylko gapił się na chłopaka tępo. Widząc jego minę, Alvaro dał spokój z tłumaczeniem i po prostu zakręcił inspektorem niczym na wiejskiej imprezie w remizie. Oby ten zasrany morderca docenił jego poświęcenie… Może na przykład zdechnie ze śmiechu, to by wiele ułatwiło. Alvaro niczym profesjonalna przedszkolanka przeprowadzał Jamesa przez kolejne sztampowe ruchy, jakby grali w jakieś pojebane kółko graniaste.  
-Wiedziałem że to będzie łatwe, ale nie sądziłem że aż tak! Chyba, że szukałeś kogoś przy kim będzie wyglądało, że umiesz tańczyć amigo! – Raul może i był mały, ale jego donośny rechot dobiegł ich z daleka. Alvaro aż się cały napiął.  
-Gadaj zdrów! I… on umie tańczyć, po prostu musi się rozkręcić! – ku przerażeniu Jamesa chyba właśnie przyszło mu udowadniać że nie jest totalną łamagą… A w każdym razie Alvaro nagle złapał go w pół.  
-Pomogę ci, ale musisz współpracować… Masz całkiem sztywne biodra, wyluzuj!   
-Pojebało cię?! – wrzasnął James, zrzucając z siebie łapska chłopaka. Naprawdę nie chciał w tym miejscu słyszeć o niczym sztywnym. Alvaro spojrzał na niego z miną zbitego szczeniaka, podczas gdy latynoski gang pokładał się ze śmiechu. Dlatego jak się ma miękkie serce to trzeba mieć twardą dupę… Walcząc z cisnącą się na usta wiązanką przekleństw, pozwolił się okręcić w rytm jakieś wsiowskiej lambady, niemniej wyglądało to co najwyżej jakby miał metalową szynę w biodrze. Król sanatorium roku 79…   
-Chryste, mam przegrać bo umrę ze śmiechu? Taki masz plan? – Raul istotnie prawie pokładał się na ziemi.  
-Wygrywasz tylko dlatego, że masz łeb alkoholika..! Albo kantujesz, Atena mi mówiła że znasz kuzynkę znajomego teścia jednego z ochroniarzy..! – Jamesowi ledwo udawało się utrzymać Alvaro, wygrażającego Raulowi całym ciałem. Ten jednak tylko zanosił się śmiechem, pokazując ich swoim ziomkom jak cyrkową atrakcję.  
-Patrzcie go! Dobraliście się z tym transwestytą idealnie, on też nie umie niczego wygrać… Nie będzie zazdrosny, że wymieniłeś go na najbardziej drewnianego gościa w mieście?   
-Oż ty, ale Atenę to ty szanuj! Nauczyła mnie paru ruchów, jak ci pociągnę z karata to…  
-Uspokój się karateko, nie jesteśmy tu żeby rozwiązywać twoje taneczne ustawki, pamiętasz? – pacnął chłopaka w pustą makówkę, zanim już na wstępie wpadną w jakiś pierdolnik. Inspektor z niekłamaną ulgą powitał przerwę w muzyce.  
-A teraz zapraszamy do baru! Pamiętajcie, kto ostatni ten odpada, a zwycięzca nie płaci! – głos Ki rozbrzmiał z głośników.  
-Szybko, zaraz się zacznie! – Alvaro w sekundę się ogarnął i wyswobodził z uścisku Jamesa. Chłopak wydarł go do baru z nadspodziewaną energią. Wszyscy ludzie z parkietu także natarli czym prędzej w tym kierunku, zupełnie jakby rozdawali coś za darmo i nie był to wpierdol. Tłum dostał pierdolca, przepychając się i omalże tratując nawzajem. James także nie pozostał w tyle, dopadając do lady i łapiąc postawionego przed nim drinka, którego wypił jednym haustem. Kurwa, nie był pewien czy to cholerstwo bez alkoholu nie było nawet gorsze… Spojrzał przez ramię czy jego taneczny partner też wychylił miksturę, ale Alvaro już odstawiał szklankę.   
-No to jedziemy! O krok bliżej do zwycięstwa! – ryknął. Ostatnim okazała się jakaś pierdoła, która (zapewne posłana na łopatki przez zbłąkany cios) dopiero zbierała się z podłogi. Regularna dzicz i nic więcej… Po sprawdzeniu czy cała reszta wypiła swoje i zebraniu kilku rozwalonych w ferworze walki naczyń, muzyczka ponownie zagrała i całe towarzystwo z ochotą powróciło do pląsów.   
-Patrz na to! – Alvaro zakręcił się w piruecie, a potem zaczął skakać między ludźmi przypominając konika polnego z ADHD. James ni cholery nie znał się na tańcu więc i tak wyglądało to dla niego niemożliwie, bo co do walorów artystycznych miał wątpliwości. Podobnie ten latynoski kurdupel, który wraz z przydupasami otoczył zajętego gibaniem Alvaro.  
-I tym kicaniem chcesz wygrać..? – popchnął chłopaka wprost na swojego kolegę dryblasa. Trzeba było to ogarnąć jak najszybciej.  
-Pokonam cię zawsze i wszędzie, n-nie b-boję się! – drżący głos Alvaro sugerował coś kompletnie innego, ale maskował to wywijaniem dziwnych figur – D-dawaj na solówkę!  
-Ja pierdolę… - James próbował wbić do tego towarzystwa wzajemnej adoracji, ale goryle zagrodziły mu drogę. Co za podziemny krąg tancerzy wyklętych…   
-Spasuj koleś, to sprawa między nimi – prychnął któryś z pajaców. Dobre sobie.  
-A wy niby jesteście tu żeby sędziować ten taniec z gwiazdami? – warknął w odpowiedzi, ale naprawdę nie miał w planach bójki, więc chcąc nie chcąc pozostał przy przyglądaniu się jak dwójka debili kręci się jak bączki. Raul mimo mikrego wzrostu poruszał się błyskawicznie, rzucając kończynami zupełnie jakby odwalał sztuki walki, choć nawet nie dotknął przeciwnika. Musiał przyznać że Alvaro dotrzymywał mu tempa skacząc, choć szerokie plecy zgromadzonych cudaków uniemożliwiały mu zobaczenie co właściwie się tam odwala… Zauważył za to gdy w pewnym momencie Alvaro padł na ziemię i już myślał że chłopak po prostu odpadł totalnie, ale widocznie to był jakiś zabieg artystyczny, bo zaczął się wić po tej podłodze i łazić na rękach. To był kurwa taniec..? Z której niby strony? Szczerze dziękował za przerwę w muzyce, podczas której całe to tatałajstwo zaatakowało bar, choć ponownie działy się dantejskie sceny. Złapał Alvaro zanim zdążyli ich stratować i syknął:  
-Czy ty czasem nie zapomniałeś po kiego się tu w ogóle produkujemy?!  
-Oj no, tak jest autentyczniej, my tak zawsze…  
-Powiedz mi jeszcze że zawsze dostajesz w mordę – chlusnął swój napój, który wcale nie zyskiwał na smaku.  
-Nie, zwykle wcześnie urywa mi się film… A skoro tak to nigdy nie trenuję bo po co – dostał rozbrajająco szczerą odpowiedź. Czyli jakby trenował to kręciłby się po podłodze na Broadway’u? Cała zabawa zaczęła się jednak od nowa i James zaczął przeklinać bydło na parkiecie, napierające na niego ze wszystkich stron. Gdyby nie Alvaro pewnie zbłaźniłby się jeszcze bardziej o ile to możliwe, choć to prowadzenie za rączkę było w chuj irytujące.   
-Nie musisz mnie aż tak pilnować, jak chcesz to nakurwiaj te solówki… - mruknął. Portorykańska mafia baletowa właśnie wytykała ich palcami.   
-Spokojnie, czekam aż będzie więcej miejsca! Zresztą, skoro i tak mam wygrać, to niech sobie robią co chcą… Jestem taki dobry, że nawet z tobą sobie poradzę! – oznajmił wszem i wobec. Teraz to już mu ego urośnie do rozmiarów kosmicznych. Ten cały pierdolnik trwał dobrą chwilę: wydurniali się na środku, Alvaro i gang tego kurdupla wymieniali się uprzejmościami, podczas gdy James pilnował otoczenia, ruszając się z gracją kulawego ślimaka… a gdy muzyka cichła gnali w wyścigu po regulaminową porcję niebieskich szczyn. Z biegiem czasu zostawało coraz mniej osób, co z jednej strony było dobre, ale z drugiej James czuł się ze swoimi kocimi ruchami coraz bardziej na widoku. Wielu uczestników koledzy musieli zbierać z podłogi, a przynajmniej kilku gości rzygało do poustawianych wszędzie misek. Alvaro wciąż świeży jak szczypiorek cieszył się z większej ilości miejsca na popisy… James musiał przyznać, że Atena miała rację: jak na kogoś kto podobno odpada tak szybko, chłopak miał zdecydowanie na tyle energii by sprostać temu pajacowaniu. Sam inspektor mimo wykonywania miernej ilości ruchów czuł się przemielony wydziwianiem na prawo i lewo… Gdy z głośników poleciało (a jakże) Dancing Queen, Alvaro w ogóle odleciał, ale nie on jedyny. Spora część z pozostałych na placu boju była ziomeczkami małego Portorykańczyka. Chyba naprawdę musieli mieć zakute łby, choć znać po nich już było objawy nawalenia się jak Messerschmitt. Jeden z nich podbił do nich z mętnym wzrokiem, stając na rozkraczonych nogach jakby zaraz miały mu się rozjechać.  
-Eeee! – i to było całe zdanie, jakie wydobyło się z jego ust. Nabrał jednak powietrza i kontynuował, choć widać było że musiał do tego zaangażować dwie pozostałe przy życiu komórki nerwowe.  
-E, ty! Nieeee będzieszzz mi tu szzzkalował zajebistej nutyyy..! – i z tym okrzykiem na ustach chwiejnie ruszył przed siebie, machając rękoma jakby pływał w powietrzu. James w porę zareagował i odsunął Alvaro z linii szarży, dzięki czemu pajac siłą rozpędu wpadł na najbliższy stolik, rozbijając wszystko co na nim było i lądując na pechowcu siedzącym zaraz obok. W mgnieniu oka reszta goryli uznała to za atak na ich kumpla i dołączyła do konfliktu, otaczając Jamesa i Alvaro. To tyle jeśli chodzi o unikanie bójek… Inspektor uchylił się przed kolejnym pajacem, łapiąc go i posyłając z powrotem do ziomków lotem koszącym. Pajace poprzewracali się jak kręgle, ale pokracznie zaczęli zbierać się z ziemi. Byli na tyle zalani, że stanowili zagrożenie bardziej dla siebie niż dla kogokolwiek innego… James trafił któregoś w nadwyrężoną zapewne wątrobę, aż pacan się zgiął i zakręcił innym, posyłając go na ladę baru, z której zmiótł jakieś szklanki. Pewnie ta lada dawno tak czysta nie była… James podciął nogi innemu, rozglądając się za Alvaro, ale chłopak o dziwo dawał radę uciekać przed moczymordami, nie żeby ich nieskoordynowane ruchy były trudne do przewidzenia.  
-Uważaj! – krzyknął nagle Alvaro. James odwrócił się w samą porę by zobaczyć Raula, ale mikrus zdążył już mu skoczyć na plecy. Latynos szarpał mu włosy i boleśnie drapał po całej twarzy, wydając przy okazji z siebie jakieś dzikie dźwięki. Kurwa, mały ale wariat… James by zakończyć to durne rodeo walnął plecami o słup, ale wiele to nie dało i Raul zaczął go dusić.  
-Przestań..! To miała być uczciwa walka, jak na ringu… ale nie tak dosłownie! Nie chcę z tobą wygrywać w taki sposób, a co z tradycjami Ostrygi? – Alvaro doczepił się do Raula, wplątując w wypowiedź jakieś hiszpańskie czy tam portugalskie słowa. Wszystko fajnie, ale James wciąż się dusił, a dodatkowy ciężar na plecach ni chuja nie pomagał!  
-Mierda! Sam żeś zaczął cabron..! Nie mów mi o tradycjach Ostrygi, to ja je zacząłem! – James ledwo już stał na nogach, gdy te dwa pajace kłóciły się w kilku językach naraz. Wreszcie Alvaro prawie zalał się łzami i jęknął, niemal wywalając ich wszystkich na ziemię.  
-A dla mnie zawsze byłeś wzorem! Chciałem się zmierzyć z legendą parkietu, wspiąć na wyżyny! Wyyyybacz mi..! – na całe szczęście Raulowi po tych słowach też się zebrało na smutne wyznania, bo puścił Jamesa z żelaznego uścisku i wpadł w ramiona Alvaro.  
-Tyyy też mi wybaaacz amigo! Poooniosło mnie i tyle… T-trzeba ustępować młodym! – James jakoś odtoczył się na bok żeby złapać oddech. Co prawda przez dłuższy czas muzyka już nie grała, ale ponieważ byli jedynymi pozostałymi w konkursie, miał na to wyjebane. Dwójka pajaców kontynuowała lamenty, aż wreszcie Raul odsunął się i wlazł na pierwsze lepsze krzesło, sygnalizując że będzie przemawiał. Nabrał głęboko powietrza… a potem puścił malowniczego pawia, który na szczęście nie trafił w Alvaro. Idealne podsumowanie. Inspektor złapał Alvaro za fraki i popchnął go w kierunku baru, wciskając szklankę do ręki.  
-Pij to wreszcie – opierdolił chłopaka, który jak na komendę opróżnił ostatniego drinka. James podniósł w górę rękę, pokazując że się poddaje. Nie było wielkich owacji, większość ludzi zdążyła już odpłynąć w inne stany świadomości, ale mimo wszystko Ki wyszła na scenę co najmniej jakby ogłaszała zwycięzcę wyborów miss uniwersum.  
-Brawo, brawo! To był niezwykły pojedynek! Podejdź tu proszę i powiedz jak masz na imię! – zaczęła klaskać a Alvaro wręcz promieniał z radości i poleciał na scenę niesiony wygraną. James skorzystał z okazji, żeby wrócić do stolika i odsapnąć, bo wciąż jeszcze czuł bolesne kłucie w gardle… No i spocił się jak mysz w połogu.  
-Nigdy kurwa więcej – wydyszał, opadając ciężko na krzesło.  
-Ej, szło ci całkiem nieźle… Przynajmniej aż do bójki. Grover niech żałuje, że tego nie widział! – Medley prawie zanosiła się od śmiechu. Znać było po niej, że walnęła sobie jeszcze kilka kolorowych drinków i była w doskonałym nastroju. Jerry i Atena mieli więcej przyzwoitości, ale też wyglądali na rozbawionych. James nie miał sił się bezproduktywnie sprzeczać.  
-…i chciałbym podziękować mojemu chłopakowi, Atenie, o tam siedzi! Zawsze we mnie wierzył! No i Raulowi, to był zaszczyt się z nim pojedynkować… I moim rodzicom, chociaż praktycznie wywalili mnie z domu, chociaż bez tego nigdy nie poznałbym takich fantastycznych ludzi… - Alvaro chyba też wydawało się, że to są wybory miss uniwersum. James wątpił żeby ktokolwiek docenił ten słowotok, a zwłaszcza Raul którego już wynosili do domu… Nawet Ki, choć przytakiwała, zdecydowanie wolałaby żeby jej czempion już się przymknął.  
-Teraz pozostaje tylko czekać aż ważniacy zaproszą go na górę – poinformowała ich Atena, podając Jamesowi szklankę z wodą, którą ten chętnie przyjął.  
-Miejmy nadzieję – sapnął inspektor, zrzucając marynarkę i rozpinając koszulę – O ile skończy tę przemowę w tym stuleciu.  
-Przepraszam, można..? – do ich stolika podszedł jeden z kelnerów i nachylił się nad wachlującym się Jamesem. Czego kurwa znowu?  
-Zależy co – mruknął.  
-Panowie z góry proszą do siebie. Będą bardzo niepocieszeni, jeśli pan się nie zgodzi – powiedział, akcentując słowo „bardzo”.  
-Co kurwa..? – zdołał z siebie wydusić inspektor. To nie tak miało być… Atena z pewnością doznała szoku że jej zajebisty plan poszedł się jebać, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego szturchnęła Jamesa, uśmiechając się zalotnie do kelnera.  
-Proszę mu wybaczyć, to przez te emocje. Oczywiście zaraz pójdzie, proszę podziękować za zaproszenie.  
-Co ty…  
-Tego chyba chciałeś, prawda? To nie marudź – szepnęła mu do ucha. Kelner kiwnął głową z wyraźną ulgą. Najwyraźniej nie uśmiechało mu się przynoszenie złych wieści.   
-Podobno wiesz co robisz – warknął James gdy tylko kelner się oddalił.  
-Zgoda, to podejrzane, ale po to tu przyszliśmy… po prostu uważaj. Będziemy w pobliżu, a gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, to pomachaj tą nieszczęsną chustką którą dostałeś od Alvaro – Atena zmarszczyła brew. Nie no, zajebisty sygnał.  
-Jesteście pewni, że to nadal dobry pomysł? Mogą zastawić jakąś pułapkę –Jerry patrzył za odchodzącym kelnerem niepewnie.  
-Trudno, w końcu jestem wicemistrzem. Sława kosztuje – powoli wstał, próbując się nieco doprowadzić do porządku.  
-Pamiętaj, lepiej po prostu słuchać tego co gadają… powinni mieć już mocno w czubie o tej porze – Atena czuła się w obowiązku go przestrzec. No halo, a kto kierowcą kurwa jest? Na pewno był do tego lepiej przygotowany niż Alvaro, który właśnie totalnie rozryczał się, odbierając kwiaty. Oskar za najlepszą rolę męską…  
-Jak wrócę z sierpem i młotem to mnie zastrzelcie – rzucił na odchodne.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

James nie był pewien czy nazwałby pomieszczenia na górze vipowskimi, ale na pewno były one lepsze od reszty stłoczonych starych stolików na dole. W oddzielonym kartonowymi ściankami boksie znajdowały się szerokie pseudoskórzane kanapy, otaczające duży stół zastawiony flaszkami różnego rodzaju. Prawdę mówiąc straszny kicz, ale nie jemu to oceniać. Dwóch gości i dwie kobiety (choć tutaj to nigdy nic nie wiadomo) rozmawiali ze sobą głośno, rechocząc pomiędzy średnio już klejącymi się zdaniami. Po ubiorze przypominali raczej typowych, pstrokatych klubowiczów, którzy wybrali co mieli najbardziej wsiowego w szafie, tak też się zachowywali ,drąc japy i robiąc syf. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, zaczęli machać żeby do nich podszedł. James niechętnie poczłapał do tych „ważniaków”, którzy gadali na poły po angielsku, na poły po rosyjsku. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie wtrącali obcych słów, mieli tak twardy akcent jakby byli grającymi w kiepskim filmie typowych kacapów aktorami.  
-O proszę, jest nasz mistrz! Priekrasnyj! – rzuciła jedna z pań, tleniona blondyna o makijażu ciężko pracującej przedstawicielki najstarszego zawodu świata, a potem wzniosła swój kieliszek w toaście.  
-Masza, ale to nie on wygrał, tylko ten drugi… ładniejszy – zganiła ją druga w kiecce tak krótkiej, że ledwo zasłaniała cokolwiek.  
-Oj tam, ten też jest ładny – nie dała się przekonać i wypiła za zdrowie Jamesa. Świetnie, podobał się napalonym wąsaczom i pijanym Rosjankom, nic tylko się powiesić. Zastanawiał się czy powinien tak po prostu się dosiąść, ale facet w oczobijnej żółtej marynarce i z jakiegoś powodu w okularach przeciwsłonecznych poklepał miejsce obok siebie, wyraźnie dając znać czego oczekuje. Gdy tylko inspektor usiadł, została przed nim postawiona szklanka i nalano mu czegoś, co ze wszech miar wyglądało na zwykłą wódkę… ale mimo wszystko patrzył na nią wilkiem.   
-No dawaj, trzeba opić taką sportową rywalizację! – gość podsunął mu kieliszek niemal pod nos, a potem chyba wyczuwając rezerwę Jamesa, sam nalał sobie jednego i wypił z wyraźną celebracją.  
-Ach, to jest to! Napitek własnej produkcji, nie to co te ślepaki które tu sprzedają… Anatoli sam pędził! – szturchnął siedzącego obok gostka, ubranego całkiem na biało, jeśli pominąć złoty łańcuch niczym z roweru i z nieobecnym wzrokiem jakby nie wszystkie połączenia w mózgu się stykały. Cholera wie co to był za bimber, ale nie mając specjalnego wyboru James poszedł w ich ślady… i musiał przyznać, że choć smakowało mniej więcej tak samo dobrze jak czysty spirytus, to wchodziło niepokojąco gładko. Anatoli widocznie znał się na rzeczy.   
-Słuchaj no… jak ci tam?   
-James.  
-Więc posłuchaj mnie Jimmy – James serdecznie nie znosił tego zdrobnienia, niemniej miał na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego by nie zgłaszać protestów.   
-Powiedz mi, co ty właściwie wyprawiasz..? – rusek położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciał go wbić do sofy. Cholera. Jednak chyba nie byli tak urżnięci, jak Atena myślała.  
-Eee, tańczę? – postanowił rżnąć głupa. Zła odpowiedź. Facet uścisnął go mocniej, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz kamiennej maski, a po wcześniejszej wesołości nie pozostał ślad.  
-Ja ci powiem co robisz: łazisz po moim lokalu, wszczynasz burdy, wypytujesz ludzi i ogólnie wtrącasz nos w nie swoje sprawy… Więc grzecznie się pytam: co robisz? – powiedział poważnym tonem.  
-Myślałem że to lokal Ki – brnął dalej w bycie pajacem. Albo go to do czegoś doprowadzi, albo dostanie w mordę. Szanse były mniej więcej podobne.   
-To ona tak twierdzi, ale za wszystko co tu stoi, od budynku, świateł, tego podrzędnego alkoholu aż po obsrane kible, zapłaciliśmy my! Więc tak sobie myślę, że mogę śmiało mówić o tym miejscu jak o swoim… Tak w końcu działa amerykański kapitalizm! – gość walnął pięścią w stół, aż kilka flaszek się wywaliło. Anatoli z bólem w oczach ratował płyny, ścierając je do kubeczków ile się dało.  
-Zgoda, nerwowy ze mnie koleś, a najbardziej denerwuje mnie gdy nie mogę spokojnie pobawić się ze znajomymi, bo część z nich boi się tu przychodzić. A w nerwach to się różne rzeczy robi – zaryzykował. Rusek powoli, bardzo powoli wstał, opierając się o stolik. Reszta towarzyszy patrzyła na niego niepewnie, jak na wściekłego psa po którym nie wiadomo czego się spodziewać.  
-Boją się? Niby czego? Psiarnię jak tylko przyjdą pogonimy, tak jak każdego innego! – najpewniej facet spróbował już sporo specjalności Anatoliego, bo jego chuch wystarczyłby żeby się narąbać.  
-Borys, daj spokój, przecież wszyscy wiedzą że z tobą się nie zadziera! – Masza zachichotała i przytuliła się do niego, ten jednak nie był w nastroju na czułości.  
-Nie wiem czy wiedzą, bo przychodzi sobie taki o, i wściubia nos w nie swoje sprawy! – machnął ręką w kierunku Jamesa.  
-Ty myślisz że na rękę nam, jak non stop kręcą się tu takie cwaniaki jak ty, a psiarnia włazi jak do siebie? Bo mnie zaczyna to mocno wkurwiać! A co ja mam niby wspólnego z tym, że jakiś frajer zabija ludzi i niebiescy partaczą robotę? Jak twierdzisz że mam, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz, a nie czaj się po kątach! – wydarł się kilka centymetrów od twarzy Jamesa. Nie mógł się dać zastraszyć byle kacapom. Przez dłuższy moment wszyscy gapili się na siebie w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek ruch. Nawet muzyczne umpa umpa z dołu jakby przycichło.  
-Tak, tak właśnie twierdzę. Jeśli faktycznie jesteś tu taką grubą rybą, za jaką się uważasz, to gdyby ci zależało ten zasraniec już dawno wąchałby kwiatki od spodu – Jamesowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła. Nawet jeśli reakcją miałoby być rozpoczęcie kolejnej bijatyki, to też byłoby coś. O aresztowaniu kogokolwiek raczej nie mógł marzyć, był tu podobno w cywilu, ale co tam. Ku jego zdziwieniu Borys wyprostował się, wciąż wlepiając w niego wzrok, podczas gdy reszta jego towarzyszy wstrzymała oddech… a potem się roześmiał, klepiąc się po kolanach.  
-Patrzcie sukinkota..! Lubię takich! – capnął flaszkę i napełnił wszystkim kieliszki. Po reakcjach innych nie był w stanie wnioskować, czy pajac w coś gra czy tez może to cisza przed burzą. Facet wydawał się stabilny niczym niezabezpieczony reaktor jądrowy.  
-Zdrowie Jimmiego! – zakomendował i wszyscy jak jeden mąż wypili kolejkę, James chcąc nie chcąc także, choć tym razem lekko się zakrztusił. Anatoli pomocnie klepnął go po plecach, chyba zdając sobie sprawę z siły swojego wyrobu.  
-Zrobimy tak Jimmy, zagramy sobie w taką małą grę, a jak wygrasz to chętnie odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania… Co ty na to? – Borys zagryzł popitkę ogórkiem, których słoik stał malowniczo wśród miliona innych zakąsek, a potem przysunął go do Jamesa (ignorując Anatoliego który przymierzał się z widelcem na korniszony), ale inspektor gestem odmówił.  
-Niech będzie. Ale obawiam się, że jeśli to będzie coś związanego z wódką Anatoliego to mogę tego nie przeżyć. W końcu jestem tylko kapitalistyczną świnią – rozsiadł się wygodniej. To pewnie był głupi pomysł, ale nie przyszedł tu tylko po to żeby się napić. Borys ponownie zarechotał, zagadując do bimbrownika po rosyjsku.  
-Spokojnie, nic z tych rzeczy. Widzisz… doceniam ironię. Po kiego walczyć ze stereotypami, skoro można się nimi bawić, prawda? Masza, podasz? – zwrócił się do kobiety.   
-Ale znaczy że co..? – blondynka wyglądała na równie zagubioną co James.  
-Chryste, daj to – druga kobieta wyrwała jej torebkę i wygrzebała z niej niewielki rewolwer. Noż kurwa, naprawdę? James miał nadzieję że to nie było to na co wyglądało. Faktycznie byłoby to ironiczne w chuj… Borys wziął gnata w dłoń i wyjął z niego wszystkie poza jednym nabojem, które potoczyły się między kieliszkami i żarciem na stole, jakby były jakimś pieprzonym frykasem. Potem pomachał zadowolony rewolwerem przed Jamesem, i przystawił go sobie do głowy.  
-Ciekawe, że dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero tutaj, choć ma w nazwie moją ojczyznę… Ale cóż, nie mówię że to źle. Gdzie się człowiek dowie o sobie więcej niż na obczyźnie! – Borys prezentując cały garnitur zębów nacisnął spust i dało się usłyszeć kliknięcie. Nic poza tym. Masza ze świstem wypuściła powietrze, choć raczej był to wyraz zniecierpliwienia niż zdenerwowania. Pseudoskórzana kanapa zgrzytnęła, gdy Borys przesunął się by podać broń Anatoliemu… ten gapił się jednak na rewolwer jakby nie do końca łapał co tu się odwala. James mógłby go powitać w klubie…  
-No co jest kuzynie? Davai – Borys szturchnął go końcem lufy. Anatoli podrapał się po czuprynie, może żeby pobudzić proces myślenia, ale w tym czasie Masza prychnęła i przejęła broń. Podśpiewując sobie coś pod nosem skierowała ją na siebie (choć cała gibała się, czy to do rytmu czy to z powodu nawalenia, więc rewolwer niebezpiecznie pływał w różnych kierunkach), a potem nacisnęła spust, zamykając oczy. Ponownie nic się nie stało. Masza pisnęła z radością, klaszcząc w dłonie, wciąż trzymając było nie było nabitą spluwę. Druga kobieta wykazała się refleksem i zabrała jej broń. Borys zachęcił ją do podjęcia tego idiotycznego wyzwania uderzając w stół i mrucząc coś po ichniemu, a ta z ciężkim westchnieniem zapaliła papierosa i zaciągnęła się, a dopiero potem spełniła prośbę. Klik. I tyle. James siedział już jak na szpilkach, mając ochotę pierdolnąć każdego z nich po kolei tym jebanym rewolwerem po łbie. Tymczasem Anatoli ponownie dostał do rąk wspomnianą giwerę i wyglądał na równie zagubionego jak za pierwszym razem. Borys pomocnie sprzedał kuzynowi ostrzegawcze pacnięcie w ucho i ten otrzepał się, jakby dopiero powrócił do rzeczywistości.  
-Blyat… - to była cała wypowiedź, w której Anatoli zawarł wszystkie swoje emocje. Prawdziwy człowiek czynu. Wygrzebał gdzieś spod stołu czapkę typu kaszkiet i nałożył ją na głowę, tak jakby miała mu w czymkolwiek pomóc. On tym chciał kulę zatrzymać, czy po prostu wyglądać jak pajac na własnym pogrzebie? James już widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak mózg Anatoliego malowniczo rozsmarowuje się na kartonowych ściankach boksu, kieliszkach i całym żarciu rozstawionym na stoliku. Gość przeżegnał się i zbierał się kilkukrotnie do naciśnięcia spustu, cały czas łypiąc z ukosa na Borysa, licząc chyba że ten pozwoli mu się wycofać. Wreszcie zakrył oczy dłonią i… klik. Całe towarzystwo zareagowało entuzjastycznie, jakby właśnie wygrali na loterii, co nie było tak dalekie od prawdy. Sam Anatoli wzniósł ręce w geście zwycięstwa i pochwycił flaszkę by z gwinta łyknąć własnego bimbru. Świętowanie trwało do momentu w którym Borys, jako samiec alfa tego stada, wstał i wcisnął Jamesowi do ręki broń. Kurwa. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ten gnat wyglądał na typowego sześciostrzałowca, to miał idealnie 50 na 50 procent szans na to, że rozjebie sobie łeb. Znając jego szczęście…  
-Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł żeby dawać mi broń do ręki? – starał się brzmieć możliwie nonszalancko.  
-Oj Jimmy, chyba nauczyli cię jak tym się posługiwać? Nie ma na co czekać, nawet Anatoli się przemógł… Pamiętaj, powiem ci co zechcesz, a o to ci chodziło, prawda? - Borys poprawił okulary i zaczął rytmicznie uderzać dłonią o blat. Reszta podjęła temat i wkrótce cały stolik trząsł się pod wpływem ich naparzania. James mógł się już tylko albo wycofać z podkulonym ogonem albo podnieść rękawicę… ewentualnie odwalić coś całkiem z czapy. Nie po to się tyle męczył żeby teraz spierdalać, to by była hańba po całości. Wkurwiony najpierw podał swój kieliszek Anatoliemu, który w lot pojął o co chodzi i polał mu. James wypił jednego na odwagę, a potem teatralnie wyjął tę szmatę od Alvaro i przez nią podniósł rewolwer… i wycelował go w bimbrownika, który odruchowo podniósł ręce. Cóż, przynajmniej dobrze ocenił kto tu jest najsłabszym ogniwem.   
-Jimmy, tak się w to nie gra… ty chyba sam nie wiesz co chcesz osiągnąć. Naprawdę, na co liczysz? – westchnął Borys, kompletnie się nie przejmując, ale w przelocie waląc kuzyna po łapach żeby ten je opuścił. Anatoli skulił się i zdjął czapkę, niby na znak skruchy.  
-Masz rację, to bez sensu – inspektor opuścił broń, po czym otworzył bębenek i wyciągnął z niego ostatni nabój. Skurwysyn idealnie był pierwszy… James zabezpieczył giwerę i popchnął go gdzieś między wódkę a zakąskę na stole.  
-Nie zamierzam robić z siebie widowiska dla nikogo, a już zwłaszcza dla bandy tak mało istotnych pajaców… Wasze ziomki zajmują się narkotykami, przemysłem porno, zbijaniem kasy od polityków, glin czy nawet tego ośrodka pomocy… a wy co? Siedzicie sobie w tym pedalskim barze, gdzie nawet alkohol musicie mieć swój i robicie wszystko żeby ugruntować stereotypy o ruskich… Nic dziwnego, że dali wam ten bar żeby tylko się was pozbyć. Mogłoby tu być i dwudziestu morderców razem ze szwadronem wojska i psiarni, a wy nadal siedzielibyście na dupach, wspominając dobre czasy matuszki Rosji, choć tam pewnie żarliście gruz aż któryś z mądrzejszych kuzynów się zlitował i sprowadził tutaj… Może nie mam racji?- zakończył wypowiedź, patrząc Borysowi prosto w oczy… a właściwie w ciemne okulary. Częściowo blefował, bo nie miał pewności czy za to wszystko byli odpowiedzialni właśnie ci geniusze, ale teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Zależało mu żeby zmazać ten durny uśmieszek z gęby pajaca. I właściwie mu się udało: atmosfera zrobiła się napięta jak bycze jajca, Borys wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy prychnięciem a czknięciem, a potem złapał Jamesa za fraki, wisząc nad całym bajzlem leżącym na stole.   
-Uważaj co mówisz jankesie… skoro jesteś taki mądry, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że możesz mieć zaraz spore kłopoty… Nie wiesz z kim tańczysz, tu się nic nie dzieje bez naszej zgody – szarpnął inspektorem, powodując szczęk szkła. Anatoli nie wiadomo skąd wygrzebał kij bejsbolowy, aż strach myśleć co tam jeszcze kitrał pod stolikiem… Pewnie i te laski mogły mu sprzedać kosę pod żebra.  
-Chciałeś powiedzieć bez zgody waszych szefów. I dziękuję, już się natańczyłem dzisiaj… Zresztą chuj tam ze mną, macie szczęście że ktoś się stara żeby zacierać te wszystkie ślady, bo inaczej zamknęliby wam tę budę w pizdu i znowu mieliby wasze durne pały na głowie. Kiepski interes – James wzruszył ramionami, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.  
-Nikt mi nie będzie mówić co mogę a czego nie mogę! A na pewno nie potrzebuję niczyjej zgody, żeby rozwalić takiego byle mądralę! – w ręce Borysa nagle pojawił się pistolet, wyglądający dużo współcześniej niż wiekowy rewolwer którym grali, i przystawił go Jamesowi pod szczękę.  
-Mógłbym cię kropnąć tu i teraz, tak samo jak tego cudaka którego tak nieudolnie szukacie… ale w obu przypadkach to mi się zwyczajnie nie opłaca. Możesz nas uważać za komunistycznych wsioków, ale jesteśmy ludźmi interesu, inaczej by nas tu nie było. Jeśli pozwalamy wam marnować tlen, znaczy że jeszcze się do czegoś przydacie… ale to się może w każdej chwili zmienić – Borys przesunął lufą po policzku Jamesa, szczerząc się paskudnie.   
-Nie wiem czy to mądre – wtrącił James z pewnym trudem przełykając ślinę – W końcu inni poza mną też tu będą przychodzić, dopóki sprawy nie przycichną… Wy naprawdę jesteście tacy kiepscy, czy takie dostaliście polecenia z góry?  
-Możesz przestać tracić tu czas – Borys schował gnata, wciąż w doskonałym humorze. Po chuj było to całe przedstawienie? Anatoli jeszcze przez chwilę intensywnie myślał, aż mu prawie para uszami poszła, a potem powoli opuścił bejsbol. Laski całkiem już straciły zainteresowanie tym cyrkiem i świergotały między sobą po rosyjsku.  
-I tak nie złapiecie go, póki on też jest nam potrzebny… A potem to już sobie z nim zrobicie co chcecie, z tym drugim zresztą też… Nie bój się, dostaniecie swoje ordery i inne badziewia, możesz być spokojny, a na razie bądź dobrym psem i łaź za śladami. Zresztą dzisiaj powinniście dostać kolejny ochłap, więc bądź tak dobry i spierdalaj wywąchać sobie trop – Borys puścił Jamesa i klapnął na kanapę zadowolony, po czym pstryknął palcami. Momentalnie pojawiło się dwóch karków i zanim James zdążył zareagować, wzięli go pod pachy, wyciągając od stołu. Zobaczył tylko jak Masza mu macha, a potem dostał znienacka w żołądek. Kurwa, aż się zgiął w pół. Łysole zaciągnęli go do wyjścia, a przez całą drogę James niemal nie dotykał stopami ziemi, nawet na schodach. Właściwie nie było sensu teraz się jeszcze szarpać, więc inspektor skupił się jedynie na tym żeby nie dostać w żaden ważniejszy organ. Wreszcie z rozmachem pakerzy wypierdolili go wprost na zewnątrz i James zarył w beton. Chyba jeszcze coś do niego krzyczeli, ale miał ich w dupie. W głowie kołatały mu słowa Borysa. Co to kurwa miało znaczyć, że oddadzą im sprawcę jak już nie będzie potrzebny? Do czego niby? I jaki niby drugi pajac? Powoli wstał, masując ramię na które upadł. Teraz to już chuj w bombki strzelił, raczej tam nie wejdzie bez przypału. Ze złością zerwał sztucznego wąsa, który przestał mieć rację bytu i przemieścił się w kierunku bocznego wyjścia, ale tak jak się spodziewał stał tam już spory byczek. To by było na tyle, dziękuję dobranoc. James wyciągnął paczkę fajek, ale okazało się że była pusta. Pięknie kurwa, teraz nawet nie mógł zamaskować smrodu tylnej alejki znajomym smakiem substancji rakotwórczych.   
-James! – ekipa najwyraźniej zobaczyła jego znak, albo po prostu jak subtelnie opuścił lokal… a może ich też grzecznie wyprosili. Medley biegła z przodu, a reszta za nią, choć Alvaro z wyraźnym trudem.  
-Nic ci nie jest? To wyglądało kiepsko – stanęła przed nim nieco chwiejnie. Ile było tych kolorowych drinków?  
-Nie pierwszy raz tak skądś wychodzę – poprawił koszulę i przeniósł wzrok na Alvaro, kurczowo uczepionego Ateny, choć jednocześnie wywijającego kwiatami – A temu co?  
-Dostał o lampkę szampana za dużo po zwycięstwie – wyjaśniła Medley, choć sama była daleka od trzeźwości. Nie żartowali z tą słabą głową…  
-Zobaczyłam znak, ale zanim się tam przebiliśmy już było po wszystkim. Dowiedziałeś się chociaż czegoś? – Atena na szczęście bez problemu utrzymywała przelatującego przez ręce chłopaka. James podejrzewał że ciągnięcie za sobą Alvaro mogło być jednym z powodów dla których misja ratownicza nie zdążyła.   
-Powiedzmy. Ale usłyszałem coś w chuj niepokojącego… Że to oni ustawiają nam tropy, jak jakieś bajkowe okruszki do pieprzonej baby jagi czy jak to szło… I że na dziś też zostawiają nam takiego okruszka.  
-Oookruuuuszkaaa..? – ożywił się nagle Alvaro – Jeeeemy coś dobregooo? Zjadłbym… chyba… chipsa. Z maje…maja…zonem.  
-Szlag. Rozejrzyjmy się lepiej – Atena ze stukotem obcasów ruszyła przed siebie, ale Alvaro zsunął się nieco i prawie zleciał twarzą w dół na ziemię, bo starał się ratować swój wiecheć zamiast siebie.  
-Może jednak dobrze byłoby… bo jeśli faktycznie trafimy na mordercę, albo na zwłoki… - zagaił Jerry, mimo że wojskowy podniósł chłopaka jedną ręką.  
-Zwło… jakie zwłoooki? Nieee chcę jeść… zwłoook ! – jęknął Alvaro i zaczął się wyrywać. Chryste.   
-Dobra, podzielimy się. Wsadzę go do taksówki, a potem przeszukam okolice przystanku. Jerry niech weźmie parking, a ty i Medley tamtą alejkę która idzie w kierunku parku – Atena zdążyła rozdzielić im role. James zjeżył się.   
-Chwila, dlaczego tak? Zresztą to wszystko są miejsca w których już atakował, więc…  
-Zawsze to jakiś punkt zaczepienia, byle patrzeć w miejsca gdzie zmieściłby się van… bliskość baru wydaje się być kluczowa – odważył się wtrącić doktorek. I ty przeciwko mnie..?  
-Przypominam, że wokoło jest jakiś pierdyliard średnio poukrywanych policjantów, więc musiałby być wyjątkowym kretynem…  
-Albo mieć odpowiednie układy, a to się akurat potwierdziło – Atena nie dawała za wygraną. A najgorsze było to, że w zasadzie miała rację. Jamesowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak schować dumę do kieszeni i się zgodzić. Nie chciał w końcu zamienić się w totalnego pizdochlasta jak Nero. Medley zdążyła wkroczyć pomiędzy nich omalże tanecznym krokiem.  
-Ej, nie ma co tracić czasu… Cały wieczór czekam na jakąś akcję, no chodźcie! – z werwą potruchtała w stronę parku. Noc była jeszcze młoda, a oni wcale nie wiedzieli dużo więcej niż na początku. Same pierdolone domysły. I to chyba było najgorsze, człowiek pazurami zdrapywał warstwę mułu tylko po to, żeby znaleźć pod nią warstwę gówna… Zresztą sam proces był równie żmudny. James skinął głową Atenie i Jerry’emu bo Alvaro już odstawiał walc zwycięstwa w odmętach umysłu. Chyba nawet coś śpiewał, ale ni cholery nie dało się już rozróżnić słów. Poległy na polu bitwy… Przynajmniej nie on musiał się nim zajmować.  
***  
-No w dupę jeża, równie dobrze możemy biegać w kółko z workiem na głowie – James przystanął przy kolejnej niedziałającej latarni. Park właściwie był co najwyżej kawałkiem zieleni przylegającej do terenu pobliskiej szkoły i jej boiska, które niby były ogrodzone, ale gdy trzeba miejscowe dzieciaki i pijaczki dostawały się tam z łatwością. Otoczony betonową dżunglą, otwarty teren… tylko totalny idiota atakowałby tu kogokolwiek. Od wszystkich stron atakowały szyldy sklepów, przystanków i całego tego badziewia poupychanego po stłoczonych uliczkach miasta. Choć z drugiej strony, podobno pod latarnią najciemniej… nawet jeśli tą pod którą akurat stał szlag trafił. Ludzie mieli tendencję do bycia ostrożnym w bardziej opuszczonych miejscach, a jak napieprzają neony a do spożywczaka w którym kupuje się ogórki są dwa kroki, to przecież nic nie może się stać… A statystycznie to prędzej w znanej sobie okolicy można dostać wpierdol. Gdyby jednak brać pod uwagę cały ten teren, to będą szukać do usranej śmierci. Może dlatego Atena zaproponowała ich dwójkę na park, nawet jeśli James nie był do końca przekonany co do tego planu.   
-Hmm, jeśli ktoś szedłby z Ostrygi właśnie tędy to raczej tylko w stronę przystanku albo sklepów… O ile dobrze pamiętam gdzieś tam jest monopolowy – wskazała Medley, która wyraźnie nabierała energii, gdy wreszcie mogła zrobić coś konkretnego. Może to kwestia przyzwyczajenia z jednostki, ale dziewczynie znacznie lepiej było przyjąć (jak by nie patrzeć) rozkazy Ateny. Dla Jamesa to była kwestia sporna.  
-Z baru do monopolowego..? Ciekawy sposób myślenia.  
-Ekonomiczny. Trzeba myśleć jak bywalec takich przybytków, pamiętasz? Ja obstawiałabym właśnie tamten kierunek, van mógłby tam łatwo podjechać… – Jamesowi powoli zaczynał irytować doskonały humor Medley, bo jak dla niego byli głęboko w dupie. Chyba to zauważyła, bo przerwała w pół zdania i odwróciła się do niego pytająco.  
-Nadal mi się to nie podoba. Kręcimy się bez żadnego pomysłu, widziałem co najwyżej paru żuli, a w ogóle to nie wiem po kiego właściwie rozdzieliliśmy się tak, że Jerry został sam… chyba żeby odstawić króla parkietu – wyraził wątpliwość, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek dziwnego, ale bez sukcesu. Jeden śpiący chlor na ławeczce, jakiś dwóch zawianych gości idących zygzakiem i jakaś pojedyncza postać idąca na przełaj w kierunku drogi. Poza okazjonalnymi „śpiewami” upitych gości i odgłosami ulicy była cisza i spokój. Medley klepnęła go pojednawczo w ramię, z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechając się lekko.  
-No jasne, rozumiem o co biega – stwierdziła. James nie bardzo wiedział co właściwie rozumiała, ale może po prostu chciała żeby przestał marudzić – Ale jakby nie patrzeć, obaj bardzo nam pomogli… choć wcale nie musieli.  
-Ech, no przecież wiem, po prostu… już się przymknę, spróbujmy iść tak jak mówiłaś – generalnie miała rację, prosto było myśleć że to ta sprawa robiła z niego takiego złamasa, ale cóż, bywał złamasem i bez tego. Profilaktycznie wodził wzrokiem za samotną osobą, która właśnie skręcała w przecznicę.   
-Jak już to wszystko się skończy, to muszę cię jeszcze kiedyś wyciągnąć do Ostrygi, uwierz że w innych okolicznościach mogłoby ci się spodobać – nie poddawała się Medley.  
-My się na pewno znamy..? Upić się możemy i bez bandy roznegliżowanych… Ej! Co ten pajac wyprawia?! – nagle zza ciągu zaparkowanych samochodów wyszedł jakiś cudak w długim płaszczu i zaczął truchtać za osobą, którą obserwował James. Kobieta spojrzała przez ramię, może tknięta przeczuciem, tylko po to by zobaczyć cwela w płaszczu… i prawdopodobnie niczym więcej, bo dziad rozpostarł poły nakrycia niczym skrzydła pojebanego ptaka szykującego się do lotu. Ptaka zapewne też było mu widać, bo kobieta wydała z siebie cienki pisk i rzuciła się do ucieczki… a batman za nią.   
-Stój! – wrzasnęła Medley, rzucając się za dziadygą błyskawicznie. James nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, także ruszył z kopyta, przebiegając przez sam środek zieleni i ignorując napis „nie deptać trawy”. Sukinkot nie miał szans..!  
***  
Jerry westchnął lekko, opierając się o druciany płot parkingu. Kiedy był tu ostatnio, całe miejsce było obstawione policyjną taśmą i krążyło tu pełno osób… ale też mieli wtedy ciało którym trzeba się było zająć. Teraz jednak było zupełnie cicho i pusto. Swoją drogą ciekawe czy coś tu się zmieniło w kwestii ochrony… wyglądało jednak na to, że niewiele. Jerry nie widział żywej duszy, chociaż chyba gdzieś mignął mu pies. Czy to był pies ochronny czy nie, trudno powiedzieć, niemniej wiekowy ochroniarz niespecjalnie się tu sprawdzał. Zresztą Jerry nie miał prawa krytykować, bo sam na razie nie na wiele się przydał… Pozostawało mu wrócić w stronę baru, licząc że coś zauważy, a jeśli nie to po prostu poszuka reszty ekipy. To był dziwny wieczór, ale w końcu sam się upierał żeby dołączyć. Co on sobie myślał, że tak po prostu wpadnie na coś, czego nikt z armii śledczych nie zauważył? Cóż, był też inny powód, ale to już nie miało ze śledztwem nic wspólnego. Miał tylko nadzieję że coś im to da. Naprawdę nie chciałby musieć oglądać jeszcze jednej ofiary tego szaleńca… a może właściwie bardziej obawiał się konfrontacji z kolejną załamaną rodziną. Bo i co mógł im powiedzieć..? Cokolwiek by nie mówił, wszystko to bledło w obliczu tego, że morderca pozostaje bezkarny. Nie żeby to miało im w jakikolwiek sposób zrekompensować stratę, ale poczucie wymierzonej sprawiedliwości pozwalało przynajmniej po części pogodzić się z sytuacją. Jerry przeszedł przez ulicę i był tak zamyślony, że prawie potknął się o porzucony damski but na wysokim obcasie. Ciekawość popchnęła go do tego, by podnieść znalezisko i przyjrzeć mu się. Niby nie było w nim nic niezwykłego, ale parę metrów dalej leżał inny, identyczny. Rudzielec podniósł i jego, po czym przyklęknął. Może ktoś po prostu miał nieco zbyt udany wieczór, ale mimo wszystko wolał się rozejrzeć. Na ulicy były wyraźne ślady ruszania z pełnej pary zaraz obok miejsca gdzie znalazł drugiego buta. Przypadek czy niekoniecznie? Doktorek wstał i ruszył dalej ulicą, choć podejrzewał że nie znajdzie raczej tak łatwo samochodu którego nie widział na oczy, o właścicielce butów nie wspominając. Jerry dotarł na rozstaje dróg i rozejrzał się. Minął go co prawda jakiś samochód, ale pasażerowie wyglądali raczej na imprezowiczów, sądząc po głośności puszczanej muzyki. Nie było tu nic szczególnego, ot kilka domów. Ulica biegła dalej w górę, a wzdłuż niej wznosił się niewielki zielony pagórek. Doktorek dostrzegł jednak kolejne ślady ostrego hamowania na skrzyżowaniu, które pędziły dalej przez trawę, a słup energetyczny też wyglądał na otarty z jednej strony. Póki co, nigdzie nie było widać samochodu który stworzył tę ścieżkę, ale trop prowadził za drzewa… Wciąż to nie musiało być nic związanego z ich mordercą, może po prostu ktoś stracił panowanie nad kierownicą, a nawet jeśli nie, to mało zboczeńców w tym mieście? Nie mógł jednak tak tego zostawić. Poszedł za śladem zniszczonej trawy, zatrzymując się przed linią drzew. W odczytywaniu śladów zbrodni był chyba całkiem niezły, ale z pojazdami nie był już taki pewien. Może to było głupie, ale wolał zachować ostrożność na wszelki wypadek… tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby wpakował się w coś jak ostatnia ofiara losu. Już i tak James chyba uważał, że nie może go zostawić samego… Bez żadnej latarni było tu dość ciemno, zatem Jerry powoli okrążył drzewa, tylko po to by zobaczyć za nimi… białego vana.  
***  
-Panie, ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem! – zbok kręcił się rozpaczliwie gdy James zakuwał go w kajdanki. Całe szczęście zabrał ze sobą sprzęt na wszelki wypadek… I tak oto nastąpił wszelki wypadek, szkoda tylko że to był przypadkowy przychlast… przynajmniej łatwo go było złapać, stary nagi dziad ze wzwodem nie mógł daleko uciec. Medley, która go trzymała, przycisnęła mu łeb do ziemi, za co James był wdzięczny.   
-Masz prawo zachować milczenie zwyrolu i radzę ci, żebyś z niego wreszcie skorzystał! – warknął inspektor, prostując się. Pięknie kurwa, tylko stracili czas.  
-A co z tą kobietą, którą gonił? – zagadała Medley, rozglądając się lecz nie puszczając zboczeńca.  
-Nie wiem, chyba… Aua! Ej! – James ledwo wstał, a znikąd nagle dostał w łeb czymś ciężkim.  
-Co wam przyszło do głowy, tak ludzi straszyć! – starszawa kobiecina, którą właśnie uratowali, okładała go torebką. Co ona do cholery tam trzymała, platynowe cegły czy ki chuj?  
-Spokojnie proszę pani, mamy go, już nic pani nie grozi! – Medley próbowała załagodzić sytuację, ale wojownicza baba ani myślała przerywać naparzanie inspektora, choć ten kulił się przed kolejnymi ciosami, zasłaniając głowę rękoma. O co tej prukwie chodziło, chyba nie liczyła na ten gwałt?!  
-No właśnie… Ej! Halo, słyszy pani? Z policji jesteśmy, kurwa!  
-Jasne, jasne, na pewno jesteście w zmowie zboczeńcy! Już ja znam takich, wyłażą z tych bezbożnych barów i bałamucą porządnych obywateli! Myślicie że nie wiem co tacy skrzywieni faceci wyprawiają?  
-Ekhem, przepraszam ale ja akurat nie jestem facetem… - wtrąciła Medley, ale babsko tylko prychnęło, dając wyraz swojemu poirytowaniu.  
-Z wami to nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Zaraz zadzwonię po prawdziwą policję i… Och! – ponieważ pinda rozkręcała się coraz bardziej, James złapał jej narzędzie wpierdolu i wyrwał z ręki.  
-Kradną..! Kradną! Pooooliiicjaaa! Ratuuunkuuu! – wydarła się na całe gardło, machając rękoma jakby zaraz miała odlecieć.   
-My jesteśmy z policji..! Gdzieś tu powinienem mieć odznakę, niechże pani… noż kurwa mać! – idiotka zdążyła dziarskim truchtem podążyć w losowym kierunku, cały czas drąc japę.  
-Zboczeńcy! Sodomici! Matko boska, niech mnie ktoś pomoże!   
-W sumie nic się nie stało… To wariatka przecież, ja się tylko wybrałem na jogging dla zdrowia, a ta zaczęła świrować… Puśćcie mnie, no – usłyszał, że skuty pajac coś sapie z ziemi, próbując pełzać w jego kierunku, ale Medley usiadła na dziadzie całym swoim ciężarem.  
-Jogging w samym płaszczu..? Dobre sobie – mruknęła.   
-No bo tak bliżej natury i połączenia z kosmosem…  
-Zaraz możesz się całkiem połączyć z kosmosem jak się nie zamkniesz – inspektor ostrzegawczo sprzedał pajacowi lekkiego kopa pod żebra. Byle im ten staruch nie wykitował, bo będzie problem. Mieli zwyczajnie pierdolonego pecha. Niech sobie te stara dewotka leci natrzeć łeb wodą święconą czy co tam uważa.  
-Dogadajmy się jakoś… Mam gdzieś w kieszeni jakieś pięćdziesiąt dolców prawie całą paczkę fajek… to jak? – jęknął pajac, zanim Medley ponownie przycisnęła jego mordę do piachu. Nie docierało… James przyklęknął przy zboku i pociągnął go za przerzedzone, tłuste włosy. Oby niczego nie złapał…  
-Słuchaj, mam dzisiaj wyjątkowo kiepski wieczór i nawet nie wiesz jak chętnie zrobiłbym ci z dupy jesień średniowiecza… ale nie jesteś wart tracenia na ciebie więcej czasu – wstał i dał Medley znak, żeby się odsunęła. Popatrzyła na niego pytająco, ale ostatecznie zeszła z pajaca. James złapał dziada za fraki i podniósł do góry, co niestety spowodowało że poły płaszcza się rozsunęły. Za co, kurwa.   
-A teraz idziemy, gdzieś tu widziałem któregoś z tych zajebiście ukrytych tajniaków – na kopach posłał dziwoląga przed siebie.  
***  
Jerry powolnym krokiem podpełznął w stronę vana. Nie widział w nim co prawda nikogo, ale i tak wolał zachować ostrożność. Zanotował w myślach numer z tablicy rejestracyjnej, na wszelki wypadek. Może powinien się cofnąć i poszukać reszty, ale obawiał się że do tego czasu furgonetka zdąży zniknąć. Zresztą to wcale nie musiał być pojazd ich mordercy i znowu narobiłby tylko paniki… Przykucnął w bezpiecznej odległości za krzakiem i przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się co dalej. Słyszał jakieś stłumione dźwięki gdzieś z oddali, ale ze względu na bliskość drogi to mogło być cokolwiek. Jego uwagę zwróciły jednak niewielkie ciemne plamy na ścieżce. Nie musiał podchodzić specjalnie blisko, by stwierdzić, że to krew, jej metaliczny zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Jeszcze świeża… Nie było jej specjalnie dużo, ale układały się w jakiś trop. Ktoś oberwał i próbował uciec… i prawdopodobnie w którymś momencie upadł, bo w jednym miejscu było jej więcej, podobnie jak rozbryzgów, a ścieżka krwi wskazywała na powłóczenie kończynami. Postrzał..? Mogło tak być, a w każdym razie poszkodowany poruszał się wolniej i krwawił bardziej, krople były większe i ułożone bliżej siebie. Doktorek teraz nie mógł uciec, to nie było znowu tak dużo krwi, więc może nie było jeszcze za późno… Zaskakujące ile ludzkie ciało było w stanie znieść, jeśli tylko pomoc przyszła wystarczająco szybko. Dotarł na szczyt pagórka i wreszcie zauważył tył jakiegoś niewielkiego budynku i wiatę przystanku po drugiej stronie górki. Komicznie przygarbiony podszedł bliżej, a na boku wiaty znać było krwawe odciski rąk, zupełnie jakby zaatakowana osoba oparła się o nią, może licząc na to że ktoś tam będzie. Gdy znalazł się tuż za wiatą, jego oczom ukazała się znacznie większa plama krwi… a właściwie cała ich seria, porozwlekanych po trawie i żwirze. Liczne ślady wskazywały na to, że mocno już krwawiąca ofiara została tu dopadnięta i zaciągnięta w stronę pobliskich krzaków. Ślady były zdecydowanie świeże i ktoś przechodził po nich, roznosząc krew jeszcze bardziej. Jerry poczuł zimną kulę w brzuchu. Teraz naprawdę musiał się spieszyć, jeśli ta osoba miała mieć najmniejszą szansę na przeżycie. Skulony przy ścianie wiaty, zajrzał za krzaki, choć serce waliło mu jak młotem. Powoli wychylił się, tylko po to by zauważyć kolejną wielką plamę krwi, tym razem dużo bardziej zebraną w jednym miejscu… To coraz bardziej wyglądało na robotę ich mordercy, lubował się w końcu w dźganiu ofiar z pasją godną lepszej sprawy. Jerry wciąż jeszcze nie tracił nadziei, ale nikła ona z każdą chwilą. Zaatakowana osoba została unieruchomiona w tym miejscu, ale musiało to zdarzyć się dosłownie przed chwilą, więc może jeśli się pospieszy… Gorączkowo myślał jak daleko jest stąd do najbliższego szpitala. Chyba tylko Zuckerberg na Portero Avenue… daleko. Na razie musiał jednak wpierw znaleźć poszkodowaną osobę, zatem obejrzał dokładnie krwawą ścieżkę odchodzącą od szkarłatnej kałuży. Napastnik musiał w pewnym momencie podnieść ofiarę, bo nie było śladów ciągnięcia, raczej kapania. Doktorek chwilę bił się z myślami, ale ostatecznie postanowił iść za nimi. Zdawały się wracać na wzgórze, do punktu wyjścia. Nie było ich gdy tu szedł… Teraz nie był pewien, czy nie powinien wycofać się inną trasą i po prostu znaleźć reszty. Niewiele pomoże, jeśli jedyne co osiągnie to wpadnięcie na mordercę… Postanowił wejść na szczyt pagórka i tam zdecydować. Ledwo się wspiął, ujrzał ubraną na czarno postać, która właśnie wrzucała coś na tył vana… było za ciemno, by dojrzeć szczegóły, ale Jerry był w stanie przysiąc, że było to ciało… a w każdym razie jego umysł podpowiedział mu taki obraz, choć to niemożliwe żeby z takiej odległości i ze swoją krótkowzrocznością zauważył zmasakrowane zwłoki. Może za dużo już się ich naoglądał, ale w każdym razie zamyślił się na trochę za długo, stojąc wystawiony na szczycie, bo gość zdążył go zauważyć. Rudzielec wbrew wszelkiej logice zamarł, i przez prawdopodobnie najdłuższą sekundę w życiu, obaj gapili się na siebie, jakby dopiero przetwarzali co oznacza to spotkanie dla każdego z nich. Podejrzany miał na twarzy czarną kominiarkę, w związku z czym w oczach Jerry’ego był jedną ciemną masą ledwo widoczną w świetle księżyca… Dopiero gdy facet ruszył w jego stronę, rudzielec otrząsnął się i dał susa do tyłu, niestety na tyle niefortunnie że upadł i zjechał w dół wzgórza, przetaczając się na bok. Gdzieś nad nim świsnęła kula i to była cała motywacja, jakiej potrzebował by błyskawicznie się podnieść… tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z mordercą, który właśnie zbiegał wprost na niego. Coś błysnęło w jego ręku i Jerry odruchowo skulił się, unikając ciosu. Nie miał pojęcia czemu agresor nagle zaczął używać broni palnej, choć we wszystkich poprzednich przypadkach tego nie robił, choć bardziej nurtowało go teraz to, czemu strzelił tylko raz… Nie było jednak czasu na takie filozoficzne dysputy, bo napastnik wściekle zamachnął się czymś na niego. Doktorek osłaniając twarz i szyję rękoma wycofał się, aż natrafił plecami na ściankę wiaty. Poczuł ostry ból, gdy coś przecięło mu skórę na ramieniu, ale przecież to nie było nic… Cokolwiek to było, przeszło gładko przez skórę. Uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem i coś zgrzytnęło po szybie przystanku tuż nad jego uchem. Facet w kominiarce przygwoździł go do ściany za nim i uderzył czymś ciężkim prosto w czoło. Jerry’ego na moment zamroczyło, ale instynktownie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, blokując kolejne cięcie… cóż jednak z tego, gdyż agresor złapał go za szyję. Przez ułamek sekundy rudzielec miał okazję popatrzeć mu w oczy i nawet tyle wystarczyło, żeby przekonać się, że są w niepokojącym odcieniu szarości. Jerry zdołał kopnąć atakującego w krocze i uścisk na jego szyi zniknął, ale gość wciąż zagradzał mu drogę ucieczki. Próba przeciśnięcia się obok spełzła na niczym, a morderca choć skulił się od kopnięcia, zdołał złapać doktorka za ręce i siłowali się dłuższą chwilę. Jerry z całych sił próbował wyrwać zabójcy pistolet, albo chociaż ostrze, ale jak na razie zarobił tylko kilka kolejnych dźgnięć po ramionach i jedno cięcie na policzku. Gość był zdecydowanie silniejszy, ale najwyraźniej chciał zakończyć sprawę jak najszybciej, bo wreszcie przystawił Jerry’emu lufę do skroni.  
-Nie ruszaj się – warknął gardłowo. Jerry posłusznie znieruchomiał, ale mimo przerażenia wciąż miał z tyłu głowy pytanie czemu do tej pory napastnik po prostu go nie zastrzelił..? Nie miał już kul? Z drugiej strony ten typ zdecydowanie lubił wykończać ofiary nożem, więc może uważał broń palną za ostateczność, nie dającą takiej bliskości jak ostrze… Facet przysunął się bliżej i rudzielec postanowił zaryzykować póki jeszcze nie miał noża na szyi. Teraz czy dostanie kulkę czy poderżną mu gardło, to efekt będzie taki sam… Rzucił się do przodu, uderzając w (miał nadzieję) splot słoneczny przeciwnika. Drugą ręką starał się zatrzymać wymierzone w jego twarz cięcie ostrzem. Bolało, ale wykręcił ramię tak, by nie dostać w żadne ważne naczynie krwionośne. Udało mu się wyrwać, a przynajmniej prawie, bo poczuł szarpnięci marynarki… Próbując się z niej uwolnić wystrzelił gwałtownie do przodu i zostawił co prawda element garderoby za sobą, ale sam upadł wprost do jednej z kałuż krwi. Zobaczył nad sobą ubraną na czarno postać i przerażony odpełznął kawałek, ale w tym momencie usłyszał jakieś krzyki.   
-Co tam się dzieje? Odsunąć się od siebie i ręce do góry, obaj! – Jerry chyba jeszcze nigdy tak nie cieszył się z przybycia patrolu policji. Agresor czmychnął jednak zanim któryś z policjantów zdołał się zbliżyć. Funkcjonariusze nie rwali się do pościgu i facet bez problemu uciekł wzgórzem. Jerry nieco chwiejnie wstał, nie wierząc w to co się właśnie stało.   
-Ej, stój natychmiast! Jesteś zatrzymany! – wrzasnął za nim łysawy policjant, ale poza tym nic nie zrobił… tak jakby na sam dźwięk rozkazu przestępca miał się im podporządkować. Cóż, James wspominał że gliniarze przed emeryturą mają zwykle „wyjebane na wszystko”, ale nie sądził że aż tak. Zamiast tego facet zwrócił się do Jerry’ego, wytykając go palcem jakby to doktorek był wszystkiemu winien. A przynajmniej nie uciekał.  
-Ty! Co wy wyprawiacie? Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o jakiś strzałach, gadaj zaraz o co tu biega! – sapnął, łapiąc rudzielca za kołnierz niczym krnąbrnego dzieciaka, a dopiero potem zauważając że jest cały utaplany we krwi.  
-Eee, tego… potrzebujesz ambulansu albo czegoś? Bo jak mi tu zaraz fikniesz… - stonował nieco. Za nim truchtał otyły kolega, dysząc głośno. Z przerażeniem Jerry stwierdził, że słyszy jak ktoś odjeżdża z piskiem opon, jak nic ich zabójca.  
-Dlaczego go nie gonicie? To morderca, dopiero co widziałem jak…  
-Halo halo, co to za wydawanie poleceń funkcjonariuszom na służbie? I jaki znowu morderca, chyba żyjesz pan, nie? – łysy obdarzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał się upewnić że zatrzymany nie umrze mu tu zaraz.   
-O… o co chodzi Hank? – jęknął grubasek, dotaczając się na miejsce.  
-Nie wiem kurwa, wyjaśnimy to na komisariacie… Tylko może najpierw niech go zobaczy jakiś lekarz, nie chcę znowu kłopotów – Hank schował broń, drapiąc się po brodzie.  
-Ja jestem lekarzem i nic mi nie jest..! Mówię prawdę, musicie go łapać, to seryjny morderca! Macie tu radio? -co prawda rany po cięciach, a zwłaszcza ta ostatnia, piekły go dość mocno, ale nie było to nic zagrażającego życiu. Widział już że tylko straci czas prosząc tę dwójkę o rozpoczęcie pościgu, więc przepchnął się przez funkcjonariuszy i próbował dopaść do radiowozu.  
-Ej, zaraz! To my tu zadajemy pytania i… no gdzie z tymi łapami! – Hank złapał rudzielca za ramię, gdy ten próbował otworzyć drzwi samochodu.   
-Proszę, musieliście o tym słyszeć..! Chcą zamknąć bar Błękitna Ostryga w związku z tymi morderstwami, cały czas trąbią o tym w wiadomościach… A to był ten psychopata, zaatakował tu kogoś i stąd tu tyle krwi! Nie ma czasu, trzeba go gonić, już! Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, spytajcie inspektora Callahana albo kapitan Garcię, ale teraz musimy kogoś zawiadomić, błagam! – spróbował jeszcze raz i Hank już zbierał się, żeby go zakuć w kajdanki, ale grubasek powstrzymał kolegę, wyraźnie blednąc na twarzy.  
-Ej Hank, ten cały Callahan prowadzi przecież sprawę tego mordercy nie..? No i faktycznie mieli zamykać tę pedalską dziurę… - stwierdził cicho, odciągając Hanka nieco na bok.  
-Noż kurwa mać, pojebaniec wymyślił sobie jakąś historyjkę i ty mu wierzysz? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie jest żaden… Mówiłem, że masz tego nie dotykać! – Hank ruszył wyciągnąć Jerry’ego z wozu. Rudzielec dopadł już do radia i zaczął w nim grzebać, wciskając wszystko, byle tylko usłyszeć sygnał po drugiej stronie. Policjant wyrwał mu mikrofon z ręki właśnie w chwili, gdy ktoś odezwał się na linii, prawdopodobnie dyspozytor.   
-Mogę cię aresztować za samo dotykanie służbowego wozu cwaniaczku, więc nie kombinuj! – wrzasnął, choć mniej agresywnie niż za pierwszym razem.  
-Dobrze, możecie mnie aresztować, ale błagam, powiedzcie wszystkim że mają zatrzymać białego vana o rejestracji SAM 426, takiej starej, czarno-złotej i pojechał w stronę… – Jerry darł się, licząc że dyspozytor jakimś cudem usłyszy tę informację. Spojrzał w mrok, za wzgórze. Właściwie z tego miejsca były tylko dwie możliwości: albo w ślepą uliczkę przy lokalnych domkach, albo…  
-W stronę Błękitnej Ostrygi – dokończył ze złością.   
***  
-Patrz na tego ninję– Medley wskazała faceta przechadzającego się wzdłuż ulicy.  
-No wreszcie… Ej ty tam! – James pomachał zupełnie niezrucającemu się w oczy (chyba tylko według siebie) gościowi ubranemu na czarno i pieprzonej bejsbolówce, choć była noc. Jeśli to nie by jeden z tych słynnych tajniaków obstawiających bar, to zje własnego wąsa. Już kij z ubraniem, widywał pajaców łażących tak po mieście, ale facet krążył w te i nazad, niby ukradkiem rozglądając się po okolicy. Jeszcze pacan gadał do kołnierza swojej kurtki, no błagam… Albo miał schizofrenię albo był zwyczajnym idiotą.  
-Człowieku, mówię ci, dogadajmy się… Przecież do niczego nie doszło, może jakieś pouczenie albo co… Mówiłem, że to tak tylko dla sportu - jęczał jeszcze pajac prowadzony przez Jamesa. Strach było go dotykać, ale co zrobisz. Medley szła tuż obok, w razie jakby dziad próbował odwalić coś głupiego, ale też nie była chętna zbliżać się zanadto.  
\- Dla sportu to ci mogę zaraz pokazać jak daleko polecisz jak cię kopnę w dupę – kopnął zboka samym czubkiem buta. Przynajmniej ten jebany geniusz wtapiania się w tło zwrócił na nich łaskawie uwagę i szedł w ich stronę.  
-Ej, ja go kojarzę..! Steve, to ty? Kopę lat! – Medley entuzjastycznie pomachała tajniakowi, a ten zatrzymał się i zmierzył wzrokiem ich dziwaczną ekipę.  
-Medley..? Co ty tu…  
-Fajnie, ja jestem inspektor Callahan, a to jest obnażający się dziad którego złapaliśmy, więc jak już się wszyscy poznaliśmy, to bądź tak dobry i zabierz go stąd – James wyciągnął przed siebie odznakę, trzymając drugą ręką płaszczowego Don Juana.  
-Eee, nazywam się John Harris i jestem kombatantem wojennym, walczyłem pod…  
-Będziesz miał jakieś czterdzieści osiem godzin żeby opowiedzieć historię życia, oszczędzaj jadaczkę – James pacnął bohatera wojennego w ucho. Mógł sobie nawet być generałem, ale szczerze to chuja go to obchodziło… choć miał wrażenie że walczył co najwyżej z nakrętką od flaszki.  
-Gonił kobietę w parku, a my się trochę spieszymy… pomożesz? – poprosiła Medley, uśmiechając się do Steve’a, ten jednak wciąż gapił się na Jamesa.  
-Zaraz… Callahan? – pajac wybałuszył gały na odznakę i przyglądał się jej, jakby się zastanawiał czy to nie jakiś głupi żart.  
-Od urodzenia. A teraz gdybyś pan mógł…  
-Przed chwilą dostałem wiadomość, że ktoś pana wzywa… Podobno patrol widział gościa w białym vanie i są ślady popełnienia zbrodni – wycedził gość, niepewny czy powinien wyjawić te informacje.  
-Co kurwa?! Gdzie? – wydarł się, zapominając całkowicie o zboku. Teraz mieli większe zmartwienia.  
-Chwila, oficjalnie nie powinno was tu w ogóle być, więc…  
-A wy oficjalnie powinniście ruszyć dupska, a nie stać jak widły w gnoju!   
-To ja może sobie pójdę, są państwo zajęci… - zwyrol w płaszczu próbował się wycofać, ale James w porę go złapał i szarpnął.  
-Stój pajacu, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! No prowadź pan, szybko! I co za kretyn nas wzywa, zamiast go łapać? – na szczęście Steve okazał się mieć choć trochę oleju w głowie, bo mimo wciąż widocznego zdumienia, wskazał głową w kierunku zaparkowanego wozu.   
-Podobno jakiś Simmons… Ale nadal twierdzę, że powinniście…  
-Jerry?! Kurwa mać, ruchy! Ty też pajacu! – pociągnął za sobą golasa. Teraz to już całkiem czuł się jak kretyn, zostawił Bogu ducha winnego doktorka samego, a ten jakimś cudem natrafił na mordercę…  
***  
-Jerry? Jezusie Nazareński, co ci się stało?! – James najpierw stanął jak wryty widząc rudzielca całego w czerwonej posoce, a potem ruszył ku doktorkowi ze zdwojoną siłą, nie czekając na Medley czy resztę pajaców.  
-Co.? A nie, to w większości nie moja krew… Znaczy trochę moja, ale to tylko tak źle wygląda – Jerry właśnie przyciskał sobie do ramienia jakąś szmatkę, nawet jeśli druga ręka też zdawała się pokiereszowana, a z policzka leciała mu krew, niemniej poza tym wyglądał na absolutnie żywego… i zdenerwowanego. A właściwie bardziej wkurzonego. James sam był wkurzony, jak kurwa mogli doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji?! Podszedł do radiowozu, obok którego kręciło się dwóch gliniarzy z minami świadczącymi o zagubieniu we własnym kretynizmie. Na tę dwójkę geniuszy przyjdzie jeszcze czas, teraz jednak miał ważniejsze sprawy. Jerry co prawda przycupnął na tyłach policyjnej suki, ale na widok przybycia kawalerii wstał nerwowo, jakby i tak nie umiał wysiedzieć w miejscu.  
-Jak to nie twoja?! Na litość boską, wpadłeś na niego jak on kogoś znowu… Kurwa mać, przecież ciebie też mógł..! Bardzo cię pochlastał? Cholera jasna, pokaż no to! – niewiele się przejmując zaczął oglądać rudzielca ze wszystkich stron, choć jednocześnie obawiał się że jak go dotknie to tylko pogorszy sprawę, zatem tańczył wokół Jerry’ego miotając przekleństwa. Dla pobocznych osób to musiało być niezłe kino…  
-Spokojnie, wpadłem tylko do krwi ofiary, to nic poważnego… Wiem co mówię. Zresztą to nieważne, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… - doktorek przybrał konspiracyjny ton, nieśmiało próbując odejść kawałek od zbieraniny ludzi.  
-Ale… czekaj, co się tu właściwie odwaliło?   
-Już mówię, ale chodź na moment – Jerry łypał z niepokojem na trójkę tajniaków, którzy zdołali się do nich przyczepić (chwilowo zagadywanych przez Medley, gestykulującej żywo). Chyba nawet on uważał że te dwa krawężniki które go znalazły nie były warte uwagi.  
-Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś przyzywał szatana –James wciąż nie był przekonany, zwłaszcza że właśnie zauważył na czole Jerry’ego spory guz, ale starał się nie zachowywać jak popierdolony panikarz…   
-James, to ważne – doktorek zabrzmiał poważnie, co rusz odwracając się. Po samym tonie głosu inspektor poznał, że warto się przymknąć, choć nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Jerry rzadko bywał tak zdecydowany w kwestii czegokolwiek.  
-Tak, to był on i znowu zaatakował, ale teraz najistotniejsze jest to, że uciekł… i jestem w stanie się założyć, że w stronę Ostrygi. Ale jest problem: nie wierzę zupełnie tym całym policjantom pod przykrywką. Tylu niby ich obstawiało teren wokół baru, a pierwszy znalazł się ten zwykły patrol, bo podobno ktoś zgłosił strzały…  
-Jezu, jakie znowu strzały..? – nie mógł się powstrzymać James. Jerry wolną ręką potrząsnął nim jednak, wyraźnie krzywiąc się przy wykonywaniu jakichkolwiek ruchów rękoma.  
-Posłuchaj, trzeba szybko sprawdzić Ostrygę, może on gdzieś się tam zaszył… Na nich nie ma co liczyć, coś tu śmierdzi, tak jak się obawialiśmy. Zresztą, wyobrażasz sobie co będzie, jak przed ustalonym terminem wejdzie tam policja..? – nawet nie musiał kończyć tej wizji. Wyraźnie poruszony całym zdarzeniem Jerry spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony i kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, mówił do ziemi.  
-Ja… chyba i tak już za dużo im powiedziałem, przepraszam… to przez te nerwy. Cholera, gdybym tylko natrafił na niego wcześniej, to może…   
-A jakbyś natrafił później, to gówno byśmy mieli. I tak miałeś dużo szczęścia – przerwał mu James. Na usta cisnęło mu się, że doktorek mógł równie dobrze przypłacić życiem to spotkanie, ale już i tak Jerry wydawał mu się bardziej rozdygotany niż był w stanie przyznać. Sam fakt że rudzielec przeklął był niepokojącym objawem…   
-Nie uwierzycie jak totalnie sprzeczne rozkazy te chłopaki dostały, kosmos… I tego… trzymasz się jakoś Jerry? – podbiegła do nich Medley, epatując nerwową energią. Jej to nie trzeba będzie do niczego namawiać, choć James bał się że zanim jej wszystko wyjaśni to ona już będzie w połowie drogi do Ostrygi.  
-Bywało lepiej, ale obawiam się że morderca mógł wrócić do baru… a w każdym razie jechał w tamtą stronę… - odpowiedź doktorka była jak najbardziej wyważona, ale tak jak James przewidywał, Medley od razu zaczęła krążyć w miejscu, ciągnąc z całej siły inspektora za rękaw i zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich, nawet zajebistego patrolu. Pierdolone pajace już całkiem zniżyły się do poziomu podłogi i płaszczyły się przed tajniakami. Mało się w majty nie posrali…  
-O w dupę, to na co czekamy?!  
-Z głową to trzeba zrobić, z głową..! Spróbuję zagadać tych cichociemnych, żeby czasem nie poszli za mną do baru, ty wciśnij im dowolny kit i idź przodem – nie było sensu zatrzymywać jej tutaj, już i tak ją rozpierało, a on sam też chciał zostawić tę bandę kretynów. Kurwa mać, tyle psiarni a ten skurwysyn dalej robił co chciał i uciekał bez przypału..!   
-Tylko szybko, ja postaram się składać bardzo długie i rozbudowane zeznania, żeby ich zatrzymać – wtrącił Jerry.  
-Świetnie, ale potem jedź na jakieś szycie… Ty mnie zawsze opierdalasz jak nie chcę, to się poczuwam w obowiązku powiedzieć że przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – przynajmniej sprawił że doktorek na moment się uśmiechnął, nawet jeśli był to uśmiech krzywy i nerwowy. Medley już wystartowała do rady plemiennej pajaców, więc Jamesowi nie pozostawało nic więcej tylko do niej dołączyć. Od progu zresztą dostał zjebany z góry na dół.  
-Co to do kurwy nędzy ma być?! Mieliśmy cichą akcję, a wy mi się nagle wpierdalacie jak do obory..! – wydarł się niski gość. Niski, ale zbity w sobie, jakby ktoś ścisnął dwójkę ludzi naraz i zostawił to dzieło samemu sobie. Taki jak na minę wejdzie to tylko się otrzepie i pójdzie dalej…  
-A wam spierdolił poszukiwany, więc całą tę akcję można o kant dupy potłuc – skontrował machinalnie, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. Oby byli takimi ćwokami, na jakich wyglądali.  
-Nie mieliście prawa nam przeszkadzać, ani uprawić żadnej jebanej samowolki! Wasi przełożeni…  
-Zapewniam że wiedzą o wszystkim co ma związek ze sprawą, ale akurat z piątkowego wyjścia na miasto chyba spowiadać się nie trzeba…  
-No właśnie, byliśmy tu prywatnie! – Medley podniosła rękę Jamesa, na której wciąż widniała ta oczobijnie różowa opaska z Ostrygi i pomachała nią tuż przed nosem kurdupla. Inspektor nie był pewien czy tak chętnie chciał się chwalić uczestnictwem w tanecznych pląsach, ale już trudno.  
-Prywatnie..? Mam kurwa uwierzyć, że tak po prostu poszliście sobie do baru dla ciot? Akurat dzisiaj? I w dodatku zjawiając się na miejscu potencjalnej zbrodni?! – pajac wręcz opluł Jamesa, wydzierając się.  
-Panie, po robocie to mogę sobie i puszczać bańki dupą, co to kogo obchodzi? – na wszelki wypadek odsunął się nieco, facet był gorszy od lamy…   
-Nie bądź taki mądry, fakty są takie, że utrudniacie nam śledztwo i powinniście za to stanąć przed sądem! Wyjaśnimy sobie to na przesłuchaniu, Bóg mi świadkiem! – mały ledwo sięgał Jamesowi do szyi, więc jego próba posłania inspektorowi zabójczego spojrzenia była raczej komiczna.  
-Ej, nie możecie nam tego udowodnić, ani winić za to, że wam uciekł! Chłopaki, naprawdę chcecie to rozgrzebywać? Narobicie sobie tylko kłopotu, po co wam to… Zresztą panowie policjanci też pewnie woleliby do tego nie wracać, prawda?- Medley gestem przywołała pozostałą dwójkę agentów, którzy właśnie gadali z krawężnikami. Na samo wspomnienie o nich dwójka glin podskoczyła, zaczynając żywo machać rękoma i tłumaczyć się jeden przez drugiego. Medley zgrabnym ruchem objęła pajaców i zabrała całe towarzystwo na stronę.  
-Słuchajcie, mam propozycję jak to rozwiążemy… - tyle James zdołał usłyszeć. Został na placu boju sam na sam z coraz bardziej wkurwionym knypkiem, który patrzył po swoich ludziach z rozdziawioną gębą.  
-Nie uwierzę, że nie maczaliście w tym palców! Zgłoszę to gdzie trzeba! Do prokuratury, jeśli będzie trzeba! – wręcz podskakiwał ze złości.  
-A wierz pan w co chcesz, ale na razie wygląda to tak, że cywil odwalił za was robotę i sam doznał uszczerbku na zdrowiu, chociaż podobno obstawiliście całą okolicę… To dziwne, że akurat tutaj nikogo nie było, nie? To będzie dla prokuratury ciekawsze niż moje preferencje co do spędzania weekendu – zasugerował mało subtelnie. Mały cały spurpurowiał na twarzy, przez co teraz przypominał dorodnego pomidora. Bardzo wkurwionego pomidora.   
-Stracisz odznakę, już ja się o to postaram..!  
-Bardziej martwiłbym się o wasze odznaki jak pani burmistrz się dowie, zależy jej żeby zakończyć ten cyrk… Dobrze wam radzę, zostawcie to mnie zanim sobie jeszcze jakąś krzywdę zrobicie – James łypnął z ukosa na Medley, która właśnie uścisnęła rękę po kolei tajniakom i wciąż wyglądającym jak dzieciaki przyłapane na czymś parszywym gliniarzom, a potem popędziła przed siebie. Oby do Ostrygi…  
-Jak śmiesz..! Ty… Za kogo ty się masz?! Spodziewaj się, że wylecisz na zbity pysk, już ja o to zadbam! Spierdalaj mi stąd, pókim dobry! – knypek porzucił resztki opanowania, może faktycznie obawiając się, że na wierzch wypłyną jakieś przekręty… Któryś z jego ludzi szepnął mu coś do ucha, ale ten odgonił go jak natrętną muchę. I o to chodziło.   
-Jak tam sobie chcecie… ja tam wracam do świętowania weekendu, noc jeszcze młoda – zasalutował prześmiewczo na pożegnanie, przy akompaniamencie złorzeczeń kurdupla. Oby nie maglowali za bardzo Jerry’ego, który właśnie nieśmiało zagadał do jednego z policjantów, ale chyba żaden z tych geniuszy nie życzył sobie szczegółowych zeznań z tego pierdolnika… no i ich zasranym obowiązkiem było zapewnić doktorkowi jakąś opiekę medyczną. Teraz zostawał już tylko ten cholerny bar… drugi raz tej samej nocy.  
***  
-Jesteście pewni? Jak tam wejdziemy to ochrona nie będzie potrzebowała dużo czasu żeby nas wyrzucić – Atena po oddelegowaniu średnio kojarzącego Alvaro i sprawdzeniu okolicy też postanowiła powrócić w pobliże baru. James nie miał w planach robienia większego bajzlu, ale już i tak tyle sobie dzisiaj nagrabił, że w zasadzie już mu było wszystko jedno.  
-Nie jesteśmy, ale nie zamierzam porzucać żadnej szansy na złapanie cwela. Poza tym skoro Jerry twierdzi, że pajac pojechał w tę stronę to ja mu wierzę – rzucił gniewnie. Medley miała rację, że mimo wszystko nikt z nich nie musiał mu pomagać i doceniał to, nawet jeśli niespecjalnie było to widać… ale przyszedł tu w konkretnym celu. Na szczęście Atena nie była w nastroju do kłótni. I dobrze, bo Medley nie potrafiła ustać w miejscu, dreptając w tę i nazad.  
-W takim razie chodźcie – Atena poprowadziła ich dookoła baru, z Medley prawie truchtającą u jej boku. James sądził, że idą w kierunku tylnego wejścia, ale ominęli go szerokim łukiem. Zamiast tego drag queen przeszła przez uliczkę i przystanęła przy niewielkich, odrapanych drzwiczkach ukrytych za kontenerami na śmieci. Napis na nich głosił „tylko dla personelu”. Sądząc po ilości śmietników, to było równie dobrze zaplecze gastronomiczne co wejście dla „artystów”. Pasujące. Blondyna zapukała mocno, aż przez chwilę wydawało mu się że rozwali te drzwi, a potem odsunęła się nieco, żeby nie stać szpilkami w brudzie.   
-Prościej byłoby mieć dzwonek – mruknął pod nosem James. Ktoś ich jednak usłyszał, bo po chwili klapka Judasza się podniosła a zaraz potem zza drzwi ukazała się zarośnięta głowa jakiegoś gościa. A właściwie jej fragment, bo uchylił je tylko trochę, szczękając grubym łańcuchem przywiązanym do zamka. Co oni tu trzymali, zaginione złoto nazistów? Pajac zmierzył ich nieprzychylnym wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla natrętnych akwizytorów, ale gdy dojrzał Atenę, otworzył drzwi bardziej.  
-Wybacz najście o tej godzinie Pete, zapomniałam powiedzieć że chcę pokazać dziewczynom zaplecze jak występy się skończą… Wybaczysz mi, kochany? – uśmiechnęła się Atena. Jakim kurwa dziewczynom..? Najważniejsze jednak, że pajac pokręcił głową, ale otworzył drzwi na oścież, usuwając się z drogi.   
-A mam inne wyjście..? Mów wcześniej na przyszły raz. I kurwa, ja wiem że jesteś dobra w te klocki, ale będziesz mieć sporo pracy – kudłacz obrócił w ustach wykałaczkę, wciąż przyglądając się Jamesowi podejrzanie.  
-Mam piękną osobowość pajacu – fuknął inspektor. Nie do końca łapał o czym była mowa, ale był prawie pewien że go obrażają. Atena wymieniała jeszcze jakieś uprzejmości z odźwiernym, ale Medley już przeszła przez zastawione różnymi pierdołami przejście, więc ruszył jej śladem. Już po chwili wyszli z tej klitki na wąski korytarz w którym stało kilku skąpo ubranych tancerzy z wcześniejszego występu, gadając i paląc papierosy. Z pozarzucanymi na grzbiet bluzami lub swetrami, częściowo zmytym makijażem i parującymi kubkami w rękach, ewidentnie wyglądało na to, że są już po robocie. Od tej strony klub kompletnie nie przypominał kolorowego blichtru głównej sali i znać było jak stary jest faktycznie ten budynek. Odsłonięte, kapiące rury, popękane ściany, dziwne kąty i poprzeżerane przez rdzę artystyczne zawijasy na kratkach wentylacji… pełen pakiet.   
-Idę ogarnąć kible i pogadam z Tonym, barmanem znaczy… Jeśli od naszego wyjścia kręcił się tu ktoś dziwny, to na bank to zauważył – Medley minęła Jamesa z szybkością przelatującego samolotu. Kurwa, na rauszu to ona dostawała nieziemskiego przyspieszenia… On sam zwykle po kilku głębszych zaczynał śpiewać jakieś stare kawałki, potem miał tendencję do rozkręcania bójek, żeby na koniec uderzyć w kimę. Dzisiaj był na to na szczęście dużo za trzeźwy. I wkurwiony. Przepchnął się przez palących artystów, ale któryś oczywiście musiał go zaczepić.  
-A ty gdzie? – warknął barytonem wysoki, barczysty gość. Jego postura kompletnie nie przystawała do cekinowych slipek i kamizelki.  
-Spokojnie, jest ze mną – za plecami Jamesa zmaterializowała się Atena, stając za nim jak cień… inspektor prawie nie podskoczył.  
-Skarbie, jesteś pewna..? – dryblas nachylił się do Ateny, ale James i tak to usłyszał. Pajac niby ukradkiem patrzył na inspektora jak na upośledzonego dzieciaka, którego starzy na siłę wciskali do szkolnej drużyny, żeby dostał nagrodę za udział. Co oni mieli z nim za problem? Prychnął i już miał powiedzieć durniowi, że sam cudem świata nie jest, ale Atena zdecydowanym ruchem popchnęła go do drzwi od garderoby. Od razu inspektora uderzyła w noc mieszanka perfum, kosmetyków i innego badziewia. Tancerze, wciąż częściowo w kostiumach, zanosili się właśnie od śmiechu, bo jeden z nich stał na krześle i odwalał jakiś numer, machając wielkimi papierowymi piórami, z których co i rusz coś odpadało. Towarzystwo spojrzało w ich stronę przelotnie, ale obecność Ateny najwyraźniej dawała mu magiczną przepustkę. Co ciekawe, były tu też faktyczne kobiety (a przynajmniej tak wyglądały, choć trudno powiedzieć), choć w zdecydowanie mniejszej liczbie niż panowie. Zobaczył nawet tego całego Jaquesa czy jak mu tam, który był niby atrakcją wieczoru. Średnio wyglądał na atrakcję, siedząc naburmuszony w kącie przy oczobijnej toaletce i wcierając w twarz jakiś krem. Nie czekając na Atenę, która właśnie przedstawiała go swoim ziomkom, James zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Poza masą kolorowych ciuchów, luster, peruk i kosmetyków nie było to jednak wiele.   
-…czyli będziesz go uczyć? No miejmy nadzieję że ma jakiś talent, bo z tą twarzą może być ciężko.  
-Nie bądź wredny, nie pamiętasz już że zaczynałeś jako pryszczata kluska? Po to jest makijaż… No, to opowiedz coś o sobie przystojniaku – jedna z tancerek poklepała Jamesa po plecach, ten jednak już wyciągnął z kieszeni pogięty portret pamięciowy i podstawił mu pod nos. Nie było czasu na subtelności.  
-Widzieliście kogoś takiego albo gościa w kominiarce? Albo kogokolwiek dziwnego?  
-Koleś, na razie to ty jesteś dziwny – mruknął inny tancerz.  
-Panowie, to ważne… Ten facet to same kłopoty, musimy go znaleźć bo z Ostrygą będzie źle – wtrąciła Atena.   
-Już jest źle i bez niczyjej pomocy – prychnął Jaques, nie odrywając wzroku od lustra – A w ogóle to czy jego czasem już dzisiaj nie wyrzucili? Kiepskie towarzystwo sobie wybierasz…   
-O co ci chodzi? – Atena stanęła koło gwiazdora, górując nad nim pokaźnie, zwłaszcza że Jaques siedział… na francuziku nie zrobiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia.  
-Ten twój chłoptaś też rozumem nie grzeszy i jest kablem, więc ten pewnie wcale nie jest lepszy – niby od niechcenia poprawił fryzurę i przez chwilę James miał wrażenie że Atena mu ten głupi ryj rozwali. Reszta pajacy przyglądała im się z zaciekawieniem, a kilku nawet robiło już zakłady… przynajmniej Atena miała zdecydowaną przewagę w ich obstawianiu. James nie przyszedł tu jednak patrzeć jak dwie diwy będą się szarpać pazurami.  
-Powiem to tylko raz: ten koleś to jebany morderca którego szuka całe miasto, więc jak któryś go spotka, to może skończyć rozbebeszony jak indyk na święta… No i to przez niego chcą zamknąć tę budę, więc lepiej przyjrzyjcie się dobrze i…  
-Co ty, bagiety nam tu przyprowadzasz? – tańczący wcześniej pajac olał całkowicie Jamesa i zwrócił się do Ateny, zupełnie jakby była jego opiekunką. Dołączyło do niego jeszcze kilka innych osób w krótkim czasie otoczyła ich kolorowa zgraja. Darli japy jeden przez drugiego, tak że trudno było zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. Atena próbowała z nimi gadać, ale dla Jamesa sprawa była przegrana. Wydostał się z tego kółeczka wzajemnej adoracji i rzucił Jaquesowi portret pamięciowy na toaletkę.   
-Róbcie jak uważacie, to nie mnie ktoś próbuje zabić – warknął, wychodząc z garderoby zanim całkiem się na nich rzucą. Niech Atena sama z nimi gada, jego obecność mogła ich co najwyżej wkurwić jeszcze bardziej. Dopadł do innych drzwi, wyglądających na wejście do jakiegoś składziku… a przynajmniej ktoś zdjął z nich kłódkę. Ciemno było jak u murzyna po czwartej kawie, ale gdzieś przed sobą słyszał jakieś stłumione dźwięki rozmów i rzucania czegoś o ziemię. Miał gdzieś kieszonkową latarkę, ale nie miał zamiaru tak idiotycznie dawać się zauważyć. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i ruszył ostrożnie, mając nadzieję że nie wpadnie na nic jak ostatnia cipa. Co rusz wymacywał jakieś półki, skrzynki, a nawet mopa… wreszcie zauważył niezbyt wyraźny kształt dwóch postaci i przycupnął za sporą skrzynią piwa. Jedna z osób leżała na podłodze skulona, a druga nad nią, trzymając w rękach coś przypominającego linę… a potem nachyliła się żeby złapać leżącego za ręce i zacząć je związywać. Skrępowany pechowiec wydał z siebie krótki jęk, szybko jednak zasłonięto mu usta jakąś szmatką. James nie zastanawiał się długo i wyskoczył zza swojej osłony z wyciągniętą bronią w jednej ręce i latarką w drugiej.  
-Stać! – wrzasnął. Oba pajace podskoczyły w panice jakby się paliło. Ten stojący okręcił się niczym balerina i podniósł ręce do góry, mrużąc oczy przed światłem i porzucając linę. Dobrze wychowany cwel. Drugi natomiast rozsupłał się z jeszcze niezawiązanych więzów, żeby się skulić i wypluć szmatkę… i wtedy James zauważył kto to.  
-Eddie..? Co do kurwy nędzy..? – opuścił nieco broń, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Nie chciało być jednak inaczej: już raz spotkał dzisiaj tego znajomka w Ostrydze, ale to już chyba była przesada. Trzeba trafu, żeby akurat wpaść na gliniarza w potrzebie…  
-E-ej, nie po oczach no! – jęknął stojący dureń, na ślepo zasłaniając swoim ciałem leżącego Eddiego. No ja pierdolę…   
-Odsuń się od niego! Do ściany i ręce na głowę! Coś mu zrobił pajacu..? – poświecił na cudaka, ale ten w niczym nie przypominał ich podejrzanego, chyba że ten nagle zmienił kolor skóry i przybrał z piętnaście kilo… Dureń wykonał polecenia, ale wciąż mrużył oczy, więc po drodze zdołał wpaść na wiadro i prawie zaliczyć glebę.   
-James..? To ty? Chryste, poczekaj, nic się nie dzieje..! Serio! – Eddie wstał chwiejnie, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i potykając się o swojego kolegę. Kurwa, to już nie było zachowywanie się jak klauny, to był cały jebany cyrk.  
-Nic?! Prawie cię związał na supełek, jesteś pewien? – James pociągnął Eddiego do pozycji pionowej i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.   
-Tak, my tylko… no tego… wiesz, wydawało mi się że tu będzie spokojnie i tak wyszło… To był mój pomysł, on mi nic nie zrobił! Zapomnijmy o sprawie, co? – jęknął niespokojnie. Zajebiście, James wcale nie miał ochoty tego oglądać… Ostatnio cały czas tak to wyglądało: wpakowywał się w jakieś pierdoły, które i tak donikąd nie prowadziły. James wydał z siebie poirytowany dźwięk między warknięciem a prychnięciem i machnął ręką.  
-Masz się zachowywać pajacu – prewencyjnie szturchnął samca alfa kulącego się pod ścianą i zostawił te dwa gołąbeczki samym sobie. Wkurwiony wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył na parkiet, gdzie pozostało już naprawdę niewiele najwytrwalszych osób. Zanim jednak na dobre wkroczył w kolorowy pierdolnik, zobaczył kątem oka wielkiego karka idącego w jego stronę. Na przypale albo wcale… Liczył że jakoś zdoła go zgubić, ale szybko zainteresowali się nim także inni ochroniarze. Klnąc pod nosem przepchnął się przez mocno już porobionych klientów baru, gibiących się do jakze pasującego „Staying Alive”. Przez napierdalające zewsząd neony zobaczył bramkarza dopiero gdy prawie na niego wpadł. Okręcił się jak fryga i ruszył biegiem do schodów. Już i tak wszystko pierdolnęło, więc równie dobrze mógł jeszcze rzucić okiem co u jego znajomych zza żelaznej kurtyny… Jak na złość dwójka ochroniarzy zagrodziła mu drogę. Któryś już wyciągał łapy w jego stronę, ale wtedy znikąd pojawiła się Medley, wskakując między nich i podcinając gościa kopnięciem w bok kolana. To musiało boleć… Gość padł z rumorem na podłogę jak ścięte drzewo.   
-Chodu! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, popychając inspektora przed siebie. James nie protestował, bo poza spierdoleniem stąd jak najszybciej nie mieli lepszej opcji. Spojrzał przez ramię czy biegnie za nim, ale drugi z pajaców złapał ją i podniósł, więc James wykonał ostry skręt, przewracając jakiegoś tancerza po drodze. Medley zdołała się uwolnić, chyba łamiąc mięśniakowi nos, bo trzymał się za niego, próbując zatrzymać krew przepływającą mu przez palce. Szybko zjawiła się jednak reszta kawalerii z pałkami i innym sprzętem. James rzucił się na jednego, waląc go w splot słoneczny, ale szybko dostał w łeb od innego i zatoczył się. Medley wskoczyła na innego, podduszając go, ale inny podszedł od tyłu i strzelił czymś, co brzmiało jak paralizator… przy okazji trafiając swojego kumpla na którym siedziała Medley. Czy oni mieli jeden przechodni mózg na spółkę?  
-Gdzie z łapami..! – wrzasnął James, ale sam dostał w brzuch a potem jeszcze kilka ciosów i kopów, gdy już wylądował na ziemi. Ledwo ogarnął żeby osłonić głowę gdy jebańce dawały upust swojej frustracji. Gdy nagle cięgi ustały był tak zaskoczony, że z niedowierzaniem otworzył oczy. Nad sobą zobaczył czerwoną kieckę oplatającą umięśnione nogi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to Atena strzela jakąś gadkę. Pajace chciały się z nią szarpać, ale nagle wszyscy odwrócili się w jedną stronę, kierując uwagę na coś innego. James był zbyt wkurwiony by patrzeć na cokolwiek poza leżącą nieprzytomnie Medley. Skurwysyny..! Z trudem podniósł się nieco na łokciach, tylko po to żeby zobaczyć jak tłum się rozrzedza żeby przepuścić właścicielkę baru, Ki, łypiącą na niego z wyrazem twarzy sugerującym że ma przejebane.   
-Co się tu wyprawia? Panowie, rozmawialiśmy o tym, że takie sprawy trzeba załatwiać subtelnie… Subtelnie! – pogroziła palcem swojej ochronie. Dobrze się tu traktowało klientów…  
-Ale psze pani… już go raz musieliśmy stąd wyrzucać, panowie z góry prosili…  
-Z takimi rzeczami przychodzicie do mnie, zrozumiano? – Ki okrążyła barczystego, ciemnoskórego ochroniarza, który wydawał się szefem tej ekipy geniuszy. Jako jedyny zresztą nie stał jak dupa w krzakach i sam zabijał wzrokiem pozostałych mięśniaków.   
-To się więcej nie powtórzy – gruchnął barytonem.  
-No ja myślę! Klient to klient, zapamiętajcie to sobie! A teraz… postawcie go na nogi – skinęła głową w kierunku Jamesa i w momencie został poderwany do góry jak worek kartofli. Ki podeszła do niego, a w jej oczach widać było kalkulację jak elegancko kazać mu spadać na drzewo i jednocześnie uniknąć potencjalnego pozwu o uszkodzenie ciała.  
-Szanowna pani, nie mieliśmy zamiaru sprawiać kłopotu… - Atena wyszła przed nią, ale azjatka ominęła ją bez pardonu, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od inspektora.  
-Ależ oczywiście, to wszystko jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, jestem pewna – okrążyła Jamesa, który zaczynał się czuć jak egzotyczne zwierzątko na wystawie osobliwości.  
-Niezmiernie mi przykro, że doszło do takiego incydentu, niemniej dla zachowania porządku czasem trzeba zareagować twardo… Na pewno pan to rozumie, prawda inspektorze? – powiedziała z westchnieniem, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Chyba James musiał mieć wyjątkowo durną minę, bo Ki nie mogła powstrzymać wrednego uśmieszku.  
-Przykro? Chuja mnie wasze przykro, potraktowaliście ją prądem! – Atena musiała stanąć pomiędzy nimi, bo inaczej chyba przywaliłby temu kolorowowłosemu babiszczu.  
-Znokautowała Barry’ego i była agresywna – zaczął nieśmiało któryś kark, ale Ki uciszyła go gestem.  
-Jak powiedziałam, jest mi bardzo przykro, ale nie możecie wchodzić do mojego lokalu i robić takich rzeczy, a potem oczekiwać głaskania po główce… Już myślałam że doszliśmy do jakiegoś konsensusu z policją, ja ze swojej strony wywiązałam się ze wszystkiego co mi nakazano, a przecież należałoby oczekiwać od władzy tego samego, czyż nie? Bar zostanie zamknięty zgodnie z planem, choć łamie mi to serce, więc jeśli przyszedł pan…  
-Niczego nie przyszedłem zamykać!   
-Ach, zatem rozumiem że to nieoficjalna wizyta..?  
-To nie jest żadna pierdolona wizyta! Ludzie, czy wy naprawdę myślicie że jestem waszym największym wrogiem? Ślepi jesteście czy tacy głupi?! Próbuję złapać tego pieprzonego mordercę i zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że tylko ja chcę go widzieć za kratkami! Tak, macie rację, ze wszyscy kładą na was chuja, ale sami dajecie się napuszczać w bezsensowne rozróby jak banda posłusznych piesków! Tak, ta cała policyjna ochrona jest o kant dupy potłuc, nie wiem czy z niekompetencji czy ktoś też dał im takie instrukcje, żeby gonili za własnym ogonem, ale dzisiaj też ten skurwysyn kogoś zaatakował! I co, nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał, jak zawsze?! Dajecie się bezsensownie wybijać i walczycie ze wszystkim, tylko nie z tym co trzeba! Nie mam pojęcia na chuj jest komukolwiek ten cały burdel, ale jak to jest przypadek, to ja jestem naturalnym blondynem! Gówno wam da zbieranie datków, bo dacie się zapuszkować jak idioci w nie mających znaczenia protestach, a wasi zajebiści sponsorzy zza wschodniej granicy będą zacierać ręce, bo najwyraźniej liczą że coś ugrają jak całe miasto będzie zajęte tym cyrkiem na kółkach! Dopóki nie zaczniecie wreszcie myśleć i zastanawiać się co tu nie gra, jesteście na przegranej pozycji, a ja razem z wami, bo siedzę w tym gównie po same uszy i co gorsza wciągam w to innych! Mojego kumpla też prawie posiekał, a wy jeszcze pieścicie prądem kumpelę! Matko Boska, jak mam wam wytłumaczyć, że potrzebuję waszej pomocy, bo inaczej to wszystko jebnie?! Możecie sobie lać ciepłym moczem po policji i po mnie, ale nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić, tylko dlatego, że w swoim wyzwoleniu postanowiliście odrzucić wszystko, z rozumem włącznie! Dopóki ten pajac nie wyląduje w Alcatraz, będę tu przychodzić choćbyście mnie wyrzucali drzwiami, oknami i zsypem na śmieci, zrozumiano?! – pod koniec tego monologu James niemal ochrypnął od darcia się. Już w jego połowie wiedział, że plecie o wiele za dużo niż powinien, ale miał to w poważaniu. Był zmęczony, wkurwiony, skopany i sfrustrowany. Dla tych ludzi był tylko nieczającym bazy pajacem, który reprezentuje władzę depczącą takich jak oni, bo nie pasują do pocztówkowego obrazu posłusznego wyborcy z „lepszych czasów”. No i chuj, kochać go nie musieli, ale chyba mieli na tyle rozumu żeby załapać, że ktoś robi ich w jajo.  
-Pięknie, naprawdę pięknie – Ki zaczęła powoli klaskać, choć nikt nie poszedł w jej ślady. Gapiła się na niego dziwnie… O ile wcześniej widział w jej oczach pogardę, teraz było tam coś przypominającego błysk zainteresowania. Pstryknęła palcami, przywołując do siebie swoich goryli, którzy zareagowali z przesadnym entuzjazmem. I tak macie przejebane panowie…  
-Proponuję, żebyśmy zapomnieli o tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji… Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Panowie was odprowadzą, zamówią taksówkę dla koleżanki i jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, wezmę na siebie odpowiedzialność za medyczne rachunki. Nalegam – powiedziała twardo i w ułamku sekundy zostali oddelegowani z parkietu.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

James mało subtelnie ziewnął, odwracając twarz od reszty ludzi. Przewidział że go wezwą, w końcu ten skurwysyn raczej nie ukrywał swoich ofiar a wręcz przeciwnie, ale to była już przesada. Po zawiezieniu Medley do szpitala (choć ogarnęła się dość szybko i niełatwo było ją przekonać, żeby dała się chociaż przebadać) i sprawdzeniu co z Jerry’m zdołał tylko wejść do domu i się przebrać, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Zasraniec nie dbał już nawet o zachowanie minimum przezorności, mordował i wystawiał im ciała jakby robił to na godziny i musiał się zmieścić w grafiku… a oni i tak byli w lesie. Inspektor okrążył miejsce gdzie spoczywało ciało. Jak na ironię znajdowało się tam gdzie teoretycznie powinno: na cmentarzu. Problem był tylko taki, że w San Francisco już od lat nie chowało się zwłok na miejskich cmentarzach. Ten tutaj był tak stary, że spoczywał tu nawet pierwszy burmistrz, Don Francisco de Haro, choć z tego co James wiedział, zarówno cmentarz jak i przylegający do niego kościół powstały zanim jeszcze pojawiło się samo San Francisco. W ogóle miasto zawdzięczało swoją nazwę tej parafii, będącej pod wezwaniem świętego Franciszka z Asyżu. Cały obszar nazywano też czasem Mission Dolores, od nieistniejącego już jeziora i strumienia… i cały ten bieg zdarzeń, których istnienie było już dawno melodią przeszłości, doprowadziło ich do zwłok, jakby historia zatoczyła koło. Kamienne nagrobki i obeliski wśród zadrzewionych alejek kojarzyły się dokładnie tak, jak pokazywano takie miejsca w czarno-białych filmach. No prawie, bo tu na środku stała replika chatki ludu Ohlone, którzy mieszkali tu na długo zanim postanowiono ich uszczęśliwić ochrzczeniem i zabraniem w zamian ziemi. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to był właściwie indiański cmentarz, bo chyba z połowa grobów należała do nich. James spojrzał przelotnie za ogrodzenie, gdzie kiedyś rozciągała się reszta cmentarza, a teraz był… plac zabaw dla dzieci. Nie żeby był przesądny, ale no kurwa, jakoś wydawało mu się to idiotyczne… ale w jakiś sposób pasowało idealnie do tego jak traktowali takie sprawy. W ogrodzeniu z tamtej strony znać było wąską dziurę między jednym słupkiem a drugim, najpewniej zrobioną przez dzieciaki ciekawe czy zobaczą jakiegoś nieboszczyka… Cóż, sam tak robił za gówniarza więc nie jemu oceniać. Teraz w teoretycznie niedziałającej nekropolii tłoczyło się tyle osób, ile dawno tu nie było, robiąc zdjęcia zwłokom i zbierając dowody. Jebaniec jakimś cudem wykopał płytkie zagłębienie w ziemi, bo grobem to na pewno nie było, umieścił tam ciało, a potem przykrył je jakąś trawą czy liśćmi i podpalił, bo widać było warstwę popiołu na górze. Dla jeszcze większego pokurwienia, wokół ciała leżało coś, co przypominało trzy zwinięte sznurki, a po bliższej inspekcji okazały się martwymi wężami. James nie znał się na takiej gadzinie, ale wyglądały raczej na żałośnie niewielkie serpentynki. Skąd ten skurwiel miał czas ustawić ten teatrzyk? James zaczepił Dale’a który gadał właśnie z którymś z techników.   
-Błagam, streść mi co wiemy zanim zasnę na stojąco – klepnął go w ramię. Dale przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Inspektorowi ledwo starczyło czasu żeby choć odrobinę się ogarnąć, więc z siniakami na twarzy, nie do końca zmytą z włosów farbą i ogólnie będąc przeżutym i wyplutym, musiał wyglądać na totalnego żula.  
-Czy ja chcę wiedzieć co się stało..? – spytał grubasek.  
-Nie chcesz. Za to ja chciałbym wiedzieć co tu się odwaliło – powiedział krótko. Dale albo nie miał ochoty na dyskusję, albo po prostu się nad nim zlitował i gładko zaczął tłumaczyć.  
-Praktycznie nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał, standardowo. Zwłoki znalazł ksiądz, który szedł do kościoła na jutrznię, zobaczył dym, no to podszedł i znalazł ciało – skinął głową w stronę płytkiego dołu.  
-Kiedy dokładnie to było? I wcześniej nie widział nic dziwnego? Ktoś musiał spędzić trochę czasu żeby to wykopać.  
-Zakładam, ze skoro to była jutrznia, to byłaby gdzieś trzecia – powiedział Dale, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
-No co, kiedyś chciałem być księdzem, ale potem poznałem swoją żonę i wiesz, jakoś tak poszło – wzruszył ramionami.  
-Jakoś nie widzę cię w koloratce. Mówiłbyś „pan z wami” zamiast „pan z nami” – James wzniósł w górę ręce w parodii błogosławieństwa. Dale tylko przewrócił oczami na ten najstarszy suchar świata.  
-Dobra komediancie, możesz pogadać z tym księdzem jak chcesz, ale wydaje się mocno przejęty… Czytał o tych morderstwach w gazetach i już niemal wszystkim przedstawiał swoje teorie na ich temat.  
-Świetnie. Spróbuję mimo wszystko – westchnął James. Wolał to odwalić jak najszybciej, bo jego mózg i tak był niespecjalnie skory do współpracy. Dopiero teraz zaczynał w pełni czuć specyfik Anatoliego w organizmie i marzył tylko o tym, żeby położyć się w ciszy i w spokoju. Już mentalnie przygotowywał się na obowiązkową rozmowę z Pam, która na pewno go nie ominie, i nie napawało go to optymizmem. Ksiądz stał przy tylnej ścianie kościoła i żywo gestykulował, tłumacząc coś któremuś z gliniarzy. Policjant co prawda przytakiwał, ale nic już nie zapisywał i ewidentnie wolałby już się stamtąd ulotnić. Kiedy James do nich podszedł, facet niemal westchnął z ulgą że zostanie uwolniony.  
-Inspektor Callahan. Wiem że ksiądz już to mówił, ale chciałbym to usłyszeć bezpośrednio – zagadał, pokazując przelotnie odznakę. Policjant wykorzystał okazję, przeprosił i oddalił się czym prędzej. Klecha chyba nawet się tym nie przejął tylko od razu zwrócił się do Jamesa.  
-Oczywiście..! Od czego by tu… Szedłem na jutrznię z domu parafialnego, a że drzwi są od strony cmentarza to spojrzałem… I od razu wiedziałem że coś jest nie tak. Czułem to w kościach, rozumie pan? Nawet zanim zobaczyłem dym. Im bliżej byłem, tym bardziej miałem poczucie, że stało się coś złego. Wie pan, ktokolwiek tu wejdzie, uderza go powaga tego miejsca, nawet dzieciaki które tu czasem wchodzą… Ja sądziłem, że już się przyzwyczaiłem, ale to doświadczenie pokazało mi, jak zwodnicze to było wrażenie. Szedłem w stronę dymu, z duszą na ramieniu, jakby wszyscy zmarli patrzyli wtedy na mnie. Przeżegnałem się zanim odważyłem się spojrzeć, ale w jakiś sposób już wiedziałem że to będzie robota tego… mordercy. Czytałem sporo o tych poprzednich zabójstwach i…  
-Nie widział ojciec w okolicy białego vana? Albo może tego człowieka? – przerwał mu wywód James. Wciąż miał w głowie wydarzenia z Ostrygi, a że dodatkowo w całej makówce grał mu jakby popcorn, to średnio miał ochotę wysłuchiwać niesamowitych przemyśleń ojczulka. Podstawił mu pod nos portret pamięciowy, a ksiądz wziął go i uważnie przestudiował, niemniej pokręcił głową. Kurwa.  
-Nie przypominam sobie kogoś takiego, ale to duża parafia… No i zaraz obok jest główna ulica. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nikt taki tędy nie przejeżdżał. Ale to nie może być przypadek, że wybrał właśnie to miejsce. Ten cmentarz już niejedno widział… Wiedział pan, że kiedy państwo odebrało parafii jej ziemie, to odbywały się tu walki byków, gry hazardowe, pijaństwa? No i pochowano tu trzy ofiary jednego z pierwszych zabójców w mieście, więc…  
-Czy w nocy ktoś pilnuje tego obszaru? – dlaczego do cholery to musiała być tak jednostronna rozmowa? Inspektor niemal zgrzytał zębami ze złości.   
-Och, nie, nie… Poza dzieciakami właściwie nie zdarzało się żeby ktoś niepowołany tu wchodził, a i to rzadko. Większość ludzi chyba czuje pewien respekt w tym miejscu. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało aż do teraz. Ale to… ktoś chce się poczuć Bogiem, jakby to on stanowił jego prawa. Już przy poprzednich zbrodniach okazywał taką pychę, „karząc” ludzi za grzechy wedle własnego uznania…  
-Dziękuję za rozmowę proszę księdza. Zapewniam, że mamy podobne przemyślenia, także damy radę – zakończył mało zgrabnie i już się odwracał, gdy klecha go powstrzymał.  
-Na pewno..? To znaczy, mam wiarę w nasze służby, oczywiście, ale zastanawiam się czy czasem nie popadliśmy w pułapkę przyzwyczajenia… Tak jak mnie się zdarzyło. Rozumie pan, w tych czasach wydaje się, że wszystko już widzieliśmy, że pewne rzeczy takie już po prostu są i nie warto się nad nimi zastanawiać. „Znak czasów”, tak mówią… I dopiero gdy ktoś pokazuje nam kolejne kręgi piekielne, trafia do nas że w gruncie rzeczy nie mamy prawa ogłaszać się sędziami nieomylnymi. Nie mamy nienawidzić grzeszników, a samego grzechu… A tu mamy jakąś groteskową parodię, w dodatku na wzór ludzkiego poematu…  
-Zaraz, jakiego poematu? Skąd to ksiądz wziął?– James zastrzygł uszami. Nawet jeśli cała sprawa była praktycznie cały czas obecna w mediach, łącznie z krwawymi detalami (miał wrażenie że im bardziej pojebane, tym chętniej je powtarzano, często dodatkowo podkolorowując), to nie publikowali tych durnych wierszyków, które chujek im przysyłał, bo na bank znaleźli by się jacyś dowcipnisie-naśladowcy.  
-Ależ to oczywiste… Wystarczy popatrzeć co zrobił tym biednym ludziom. Tutaj mamy nawiązanie do płonących grobów i trzech gorgon-furii pilnujących ukaranych za herezję – ksiądz wskazał na miejsce zbrodni. Dla kogo oczywiste, dla tego oczywiste…  
-Herezję..? Zaraz, nie ma takiego… znaczy nie no, wiem że jest, ale to nie pasuje – James w myślach przeleciał na szybko siedem grzechów głównych. Nie żeby był ekspertem, ale wśród nich akurat herezji nie było, chyba że to była jakaś inna wersja. Z drugiej strony, to raczej klecha widział więcej o takich rzeczach, tylko jakim cudem wyczytał z płonących liści i martwych gadów że chodzi akurat o to?  
-Ależ pasuje, choć dość luźno… Ktoś szedł widocznie po… hmm, praktycznych aspektach. Ciężko byłoby zaadoptować wszystko co do słowa.  
-I to niby jest w Biblii? Wyrywanie organów i takie tam? – właściwie jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to miało sens, nie takie rzeczy się w tej księdze działy… Dobra, praktycznie przyznawał się, że nie wiedział na czym wzorował się morderca, ale jeśli tylko ojczulek go oświeci to było warto. Byle stać się dzięki temu nieco mniejszym pajacem… Ksiądz popatrzył na niego lekko zdziwiony i chyba nawet obrażony.  
-Nie w Biblii, tylko w opisie piekła Dantego… nie zna pan Boskiej Komedii chociażby ze szkoły?  
-Komedią to bym akurat tego nie nazwał… I mówi ksiądz że ten skur… znaczy się morderca, działa według tego? Jak to się w ogóle kończy?  
-Cóż, Dante spotyka swoją ukochaną Beatrycze, która prowadzi go przez Raj… A kończy się modlitwą świętego Bernarda do Matki Boskiej, żeby mógł zobaczyć naszego Pana. I prośba ta zostaje spełniona.  
-Inspektorze? – przerwał im doktor Lee, który do tej pory wydawał polecenia technikom. Zajebiście, tylko jego tu brakowało. James skinął mu głową na powitanie i przeprosił księdza, odchodząc na bok.   
-Mamy wstępne oględziny, ale więcej będzie wiadomo oczywiście po sekcji. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to była młoda kobieta, prawdopodobnie przed trzydziestką, nie została zabita tutaj a to całe przedstawienie ze spaleniem odbyło się już po jej śmierci. Ma ślady po poderżnięciu gardła, ale i rany zadane bronią palną, zatem… słucha mnie pan w ogóle? – doktorek się wkurzył, bo istotnie James myślami był gdzie indziej. Ostatnimi obudzonymi komórkami mózgowymi przetwarzał właśnie co mu powiedział klecha. Kurwa, nie wiedział jeszcze w jaki sposób może im to pomóc, ale gdyby mieli pojęcie co ten skurwysyn ma zaplanowane, to…  
-Inspektorze!   
-No słucham, słucham! Więcej po sekcji, jak zawsze… - James mruknął nieobecnie, gapiąc się gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
-Przykro mi, że ma pan ochotę rozmawiać tylko z doktorem Simmonsem, zatem dam sobie spokój, bo jak rozumiem dopiero od niego dowie się pan co napisałem w raporcie – fuknął poirytowany Azjata.  
-Przepraszam, miałem parszywą noc i próbuję ogarnąć umysłem milion rzeczy naraz… No i może być ciężko, Jerry jest w szpitalu – wypalił bez zastanowienia James. Doktorkowi momentalnie zrzedła mina.  
-W szpitalu..? Co się stało? – jego ton był dużo bardziej zatroskany niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.   
-To moja wina. Chciał mi pomóc i niechcący znalazł się w złym miejscu i czasie… Niby twierdził, że to nic poważnego, klika nacięć, ale i tak trzeba było szyć – chyba dopiero teraz, gdy miał czas się nad tym zastanowić, dotarło do niego jak źle to się mogło skończyć… dla wszystkich. No dobra, Alvaro wyszedł z tego co najwyżej z kacem, ale równie dobrze mógł dostać po mordzie albo gorzej.   
-I tego, nie chciałem żeby pan pomyślał że go olewam, prawda jest taka że bez pomocy ni w ząb nie rozumiem nic z tych raportów – przyznał, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Azjata skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. O ile w stosunku do kolegi po fachu dało się wyczuć zatroskanie, tak chyba uważał że James ma na Jerry’ego zły wpływ.  
-Cóż, dlatego sugerowałbym pozostanie przy swojej własnej profesji… Doktor Simmons chyba właśnie się o tym przekonał. Mam nadzieję, że to faktycznie nic poważnego, to dobry specjalista i nie chciałbym go stracić tylko dlatego, że dał się wkręcić w jakiś absurdalny pomysł– westchnął, wyraźnie oceniając głupotę Jamesa. Inspektor nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.   
-Ja też – powiedział tylko.  
***  
James nie wierzył, że to robi, ale ostatnio działo się tyle pojebanych rzeczy, w które nigdy by nie uwierzył… Tak jak jego dzisiejsza rozmowa z Pam. No właśnie, rozmowa. Zwykle ich utarczki słowne były raczej darciem się i wyrzucaniem sobie wszystkiego co leżało im na wątrobie. Bez żadnych półsłówek, subtelności i innych idiotyzmów, używanych wobec osób przy których „nie wypada”. Karty na stół, bez pierdolenia po krzakach. Tym razem wyglądało to jednak zupełnie inaczej. Pam z absolutnym spokojem i profesjonalizmem przekazała mu, że jest odsunięty od sprawy. I ten rzekomy spokój był znacznie gorszy niż nawet najgorsza zjebka, jakiej się spodziewał. On oczywiście darł się jak zwykle, ale takie jednostronne wylewanie żali nie miało tego samego efektu. Czuł się jakby gadał do ściany i robił z siebie widowisko. Bez drugiej osoby do pary, równie dobrze mógł się kłócić sam ze sobą. Pam kompletnie nie reagowała, choć widział zakamuflowane zrezygnowanie i… rozczarowanie w jej oczach. Bolało. Po prostu oznajmiła mu co miała i zamknęła się w swoim gabinecie. Ktoś musiał ją do tego zmusić, jakaś zjebana decyzja z góry, na którą nie miała wpływu… przecież zawsze ratowała mu dupę, nie? Z drugiej strony ostatnio wszyscy, którzy mu pomagali źle na tym wychodzili, a Pam miała wiele obowiązków poza świeceniem za niego oczami… Cały pierdolony wydział. Aż dziwne, że do tej pory nigdy nie kazała mu spadać na bambus, chyba pokładała w nim większe nadzieje niż on sam, ale teraz… Nie powinien być zaskoczony, ale wciąż był to cios, nawet jeśli widział że Pam przeżywała to równie mocno. Wkurwiony stanął przed drzwiami z numerem jedenaście na najwyższym piętrze apartamentowca. Budynek był wyjebany w kosmos i wręcz miał obawy czy portier nie każe mu spadać na bambus, ale odznaka wystarczyła żeby uznał że za mało mu płacą, żeby się szarpać z policją. Cały korytarz był wyłożony marmurami, kolumnami i mnóstwem jakiś dziwacznych roślin, jakby byli w jebanej palmiarni. Chyba nie rozumiał na kij to komuś, ale do pajaca którego chciał odwiedzić, pasowało to jak ulał. Otworzyła mu starsza kobiecina, patrząc na niego nieprzychylnie, jak na domokrążcę czy innego świadka Jehowy.  
-Inspektor Callahan. Ja do nadinspektora Nero – pokazał odznakę, niemniej ze wzroku starowinki wynikało, że wciąż w jej hierarchii był gdzieś w okolicach padliny którą przytargał na wycieraczkę kot.   
-Pan Nero nie przyjmuje gości. Jeśli był pan umówiony…  
-Proszę mu powiedzieć, że muszę się z nim widzieć, to ważne. Odnośnie sprawy którą prowadził.  
-Przykro mi, nie mogę…  
-Słuchaj pani, to naprawdę ważne. Proszę chociaż spróbować, potrzebuję się z nim skonsultować zanim zginie więcej ludzi… To chyba sensowny powód, prawda? Taki był mądry jeszcze niedawno, no to niech się wykaże, chętnie posłucham. I zapewniam panią, że nie ruszę się stąd dopóki z nim nie porozmawiam, więc jak nie chce tu żadnej szopki to niech lepiej zejdzie… bo co jak co, ale cyrk to potrafię rozkręcić pierwszorzędny, a tego akurat wolałby uniknąć.  
-Pan jest bezczelny..! – trzasnęła mu drzwiami przed nosem. A zatem to oznaczało wojnę.  
-Ej, Nero! Nie czaj się jak partyzantka po krzakach! Mnie tam wszystko jedno, jestem pajacem który wszystko co potrafi to drzeć mordę, ale naprawdę chcesz żeby wszyscy sąsiedzi słyszeli tę rozmowę? – zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, waląc pięścią w drzwi – No i świetnie, niech się dowiedzą jak zrobili nas w jajo, ciebie i mnie, i właściwie całe miasto też! A kto za tym stoi? O, tu to opcji mamy multum, zacznijmy od naszych przełożonych… - zgoda, było to chamskie, ale liczyło się tylko to, czy będzie skuteczne. Już widział wychylające się na korytarzu głowy sąsiadów i po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się ponownie pomoc domowa z którą rozmawiał, cała czerwona ze złości.   
-Idź pan stąd, bo…  
-Bo co, wezwie pani policję? Wszyscy tu jesteśmy z policji, nie zdziwiłoby mnie jakby pani też była z FBI… Sami swoi! Chętnie pogadam z chłopakami, może razem dojdziemy do tego kto nam dupy obrabia? – James pomachał bez skrępowania sąsiadom, którzy jak na zawołanie ukryli się w swoich domostwach. Starsza kobieta wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała jej pójść para z uszu, ale wtedy zza niej ukazał się sam Nero z miną wiecznego poirytowania. No wreszcie, gładko poszło.  
-Callahan – niemal wypluł jego nazwisko – Czemu zawdzięczam to najście?  
-Też miło cię widzieć. Ale do rzeczy: wierzę ci. Już tak. I chcę usłyszeć twoją wersję. – porzucił wydurnianie się i spojrzał wąsaczowi prosto w oczy. Niewiele potrafił z nich wyczytać, ale z całą pewnością Nero szybko kalkulował co będzie mniej zjebane dla niego. Ten umysłowy pojedynek trał kilka długich chwil, ale wreszcie pajac odsunął się, wchodząc do środka i gestem zapraszając Jamesa. Mądrze.  
-Pani Heartley, proszę przygotować dwie kawy i zanieść do mojego gabinetu – wydał w przelocie polecenie. Staruszka co prawda niemal niezauważalnie fuknęła pod nosem, ale tylko łypnęła na Jamesa nieprzyjemnie i poczłapała w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. „Mam cię na oku, gagatku”. Cóż, taka robota. Inspektor ruszył za Nero, nieuchronnie rozglądając się po wymuskanej hawirze. Już od progu widział wyłożone drewnem powierzchnie, a wszelkie detale zdawały się krzyczeć „nie mam na co wydawać hajsu”, bo nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć po co komu rzeźby okalające wielkie, solidnie wyglądające schody na końcu korytarza, po których się wspięli. Nad nimi wisiał żyrandol składający się z tylu świecidełek, że jakby spadł to na bank rozwaliłby pod sobą co najmniej ze dwa piętra. W wysokich oknach umieszczono witraże, przez które wnętrze wyglądało jakby ktoś umyślnie chciał sobie zbudować atmosferę katedry. Wąsacz poprowadził go przez kolejny korytarz, z którego James mógł rzucić okiem na milion wielkich pokoi. Mignęła mu jadalnia ze stołem na jakieś dwanaście osób, siłownia (wyobrażenie sobie Nero jak popyla w dresie po bieżni niemal spowodowało że parsknął śmiechem) i salon w którym spokojnie można by grać w piłkę… gdyby nie nagromadzenie mebli i puchaty dywan, chyba z jakiegoś biednego zwierza. James przekręcił głowę próbując zrozumieć cokolwiek z dziwacznych obrazów, wyglądających jakby ktoś pierdolnął granat w składowisko farb, ale kiepski był z niego krytyk sztuki. Na samej górze znajdowało się okrągłe okno na suficie, w formie pieprzonej kopuły wzmocnionej drewnianą konstrukcją, również z witrażem przez który wpadały strugi światła. Co kto lubi… może naprawdę Nero chciał mieszkać w katedrze. Wreszcie weszli do przestronnego gabinetu, z dużym biurkiem i mnóstwem półek z książkami. Widok z okna prezentował wejście na taras (z basenem!) i choć byli w centrum miasta, to otaczała ich zieleń z nasadzonego ogrodzenia. Wrażenie było co najmniej surrealistyczne. No dobra, teraz już rozumiał: w przeciwieństwie do niego nadinspektor mógł upaść ze znacznie wyższej półki i mógł stracić więcej, gdyby jakieś szychy dobrały mu się do dupy.  
-Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na tę rozmowę, więc zapytam krótko: o co ci chodzi? – Nero gładko przeszedł na ty, opierając się o biurko i wyczekując odpowiedzi.  
-Mówiłem, chcę usłyszeć twoją wersję. Nie to PR-owe pierdu-pierdu, „biję się w pierś, mea culpa”. Wiem że coś miałeś, ale się z tego wycofałeś… nie spytam dlaczego, spokojnie. Przyznaję, zachowałem się jak ostatni chuj i raczej mała szansa że to się zmieni, ale naprawdę chcę cię wysłuchać. Mnie już też zdążyli odsunąć od sprawy, ale nie zamierzam się poddać.  
-Callahan, cokolwiek o tobie nie myślałem, nie uważałem cię nigdy za idiotę. A to co teraz robisz, jest wyjątkowo idiotyczne - Nero wydawał mu się teraz wyjątkowo zmęczony, jakby uszło z niego powietrze, do tej pory napompowane do granic możliwości. Nie przypominał teraz pyszałka, za jakiego go uważał James, raczej na człowieka zrezygnowanego.  
-Dobra, to inaczej. Powiem ci, co wydaje mi się że wiem, a ty tylko ocenisz jak głęboko w gówno wlazłem – James okrążył wyścielany satyną fotel, ale nie miał ochoty siadać. Nero nie odpowiedział, więc uznał brak protestu za zgodę.   
-Miałeś rację, że ktoś w policji stara się, żebyśmy nie znaleźli tego skurwysyna. Mamy pierdyliard tropów, których jedynym zadaniem jest marnowanie czasu… W międzyczasie wszyscy dostają tak durne albo sprzeczne polecenia, że nikt nie umie się w tym połapać, ale przełożeni kazali, to rzecz święta. Ale mniejsza z tym. Ważniejsze jest, na cholerę ta cała ciuciubabka. Tego nie wiem, ale ewidentnie ma ona trwać tylko do momentu osiągnięcia jakiegoś punktu… potem ktoś poda nam mordercę na tacy i sprawa będzie zamknięta, wielki sukces! Kto może zyskać na tym cyrku? Policja? Nie, nawet cudowne złapanie skurwiela nie pomoże na wiadro pomyj, które już się wylało. Na zwykły awans to niepotrzebnie zbyt pojebane. Ruscy? Tylko jeśli to najgłupsza mafia, jaką w życiu widziałem… nawet jeśli chcieliby nastraszyć wszystkich bywalców Ostrygi i resztę tęczowych, których „chronią” i „pomagają” za kasę i dragi, to się zwyczajnie nie opłaca tak nadstawiać karku. A zatem? – James rozłożył szeroko ręce, czekając na odpowiedź Nero, ten jednak tylko patrzył na niego pytająco, jak nauczyciel czekający aż durny uczeń wreszcie wpadnie na to że dwa i dwa to cztery.   
-A zatem to musi się obijać o wyższe stanowiska. Z ważnych wydarzeń w najbliższym czasie przychodzą mi do głowy tylko wybory na burmistrza… I tu mam prawdziwą zagwozdkę – sam sobie odpowiedział, nie dbając jak durnie musiało to wyglądać i zaczął łazić po pokoju. Miękki dywan lekko uginał się pod jego butami.  
-Bo na chuj to komu? Na pewno nie burmistrz Feinstein, taki burdel pod jej nosem nie wzbudza uznania u wyborców. Już wcześniej zarzucano jej, że obiecywała zmiany, że policja ma być bardziej przyjazna obywatelom, wrażliwa na potrzeby każdego, zwłaszcza mniejszości… Takiego wała. Ale czy to znaczy, że to ktoś z jej przeciwników? Wyjątkowo głupia i ryzykowna zagrywka.  
-Owszem, głupia – Nero wreszcie się odezwał. Sięgnął do przeszklonego barku i nalał sobie szklaneczkę czegoś, co wyglądało na whiskey. Drogą. Wyciągnął drugą szklankę w kierunku Jamesa, ale ten pokręcił głową. W najbliższym czasie nie miał ochoty na alkohol, nawet z lepszej półki. Przeskok między bimbrem a Chivas Regal mógłby przypominać wystrzelenie z metra mułu na księżyc. Wąsacz upił łyk i popatrzył za okno, mieszając szklanką.  
-Pewnie znasz ten rzekomy cytat z Kennedy’ego: „jeśli odejdziemy teraz z Wietnamu, to komuniści go opanują, a potem południowowschodnią Azję, Indię, Burmę i tak dalej…” Z tym, że nie ma on żadnego sensu. Kiedy Kennedy jeszcze żył, to nasz udział w tym konflikcie był jeszcze tak duży jak po sześćdziesiątym ósmym… Aż do incydentu w zatoce Tonkińskiej. Zresztą to też podobno była bzdura, że ktoś ostrzelał nasze okręty niszczycielskie. Po chuj? To byłby totalny strzał w stopę. Ale każdy powód jest dobry, żeby powiedzieć „biją nas, a prezydent nic nie robi, hańba!” I kto na tym skorzystał? Na pewno nie prezydent Johnson – Nero jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę. Jego spojrzenie było teraz bardzo odległe.   
-Byłeś w Wietnamie..? – James bardziej stwierdził fakt niż spytał.   
-Krótko. Ale wystarczyło, żeby pieprznąć tym wszystkim i wrócić do cywila. I stwierdzam, że zarówno osoby z samego dołu jak i z samej góry miały przejebane, z różnych powodów. Jedni i drudzy wiedzą tylko tyle ile ktoś raczy im powiedzieć, czyli najczęściej nic konkretnego, a zwalić idzie na nich wszystko. Różnica jest taka, że ci z dołu są w dupie bo nikogo nie obchodzą, a ci z najwyższych stołków, bo obchodzą absolutnie wszystkich. I tak kółeczko się zamyka. Historię pamięta się tak, jak napiszą go osoby za kulisami… Pamiętaj, że poza płaczliwymi hipisami na początku opinia publiczna nie widziała w tej wojnie nic złego, chyba aż do bitwy pod Hue. Jak szybko się to potrafi zmienić… - po namyśle Nero nalał sobie jeszcze jednego.  
-Czyli… mówisz że to niekoniecznie któryś z pozostałych kandydatów, ale raczej ktoś komu zależy na kompromitacji Feinstein i wygranej innej osoby? – James nie był pewien czy załapał.  
-Ja nic nie mówię, tylko wspominam stare czasy. Nie przepadam za tobą, Callahan…  
-Z wzajemnością.  
-…ale dobrze ci radzę: odpuść. Jedno czego się nauczyłem, to wiedzieć kiedy nie ma się na coś wpływu. Jak się podłożysz pod pociąg to nie tylko go nie zatrzymasz, ale jeszcze sprawisz że ktoś będzie po tobie musiał posprzątać mokrą plamę. To się i tak wkrótce skończy, z nami czy bez nas.  
-Skończy..? Na ilu ofiarach? Mam sobie to wpisać w jebany bilans strat, czy tylko stawiać krzyżyki? Może w tym twoim cholernym Wietnamie ludzie byli tylko cyferkami, ale nie zamierzam…  
-Możesz sobie zamierzać co chcesz, albo i walczyć z wiatrakami, ale nie mów że nie ostrzegałem… Jeśli po wszystkim co wiesz, nadal masz ochotę się w to pakować, to znaczy że jednak jesteś idiotą – Nero nie wzruszył się, nawet gdy James podszedł bliżej, niemal stykając się z nim. Pierdolona zabawa w kalambury, nie oceniał czemu Nero się wycofał, ale sam zadecyduje czy drążyć temat czy nie. Miał już wyrazić co o tym myśli, ale wtedy do gabinetu wpadły z hukiem dwa bachory, drąc się jedno przez drugie.  
-Taatooo, a on mnie biiijeeee..! – wypaliła na jednym wdechu drobna blondynka, choć o ironio sama naparzała chłopca, wyglądającego na nieco starszego, który trzymał kurczowo rozbity model samochodu. Jedno z kół smętnie zwisało pod dziwacznym kątem, a bok był wygięty i pokryty… brokatem? Nadinspektor westchnął ciężko, jakby widział podobne scenki zbyt wiele razy.  
-Ta debilka rozwaliła mi samochód od ciebie, bo przewoziła te swoje głupie lale! Dać babie auto… Aua, nie po oczach! – skulił się przed błędnym ciosem. Dziewczynka miała zamknięte oczy i na ślepo machała rękami przed siebie, co wyglądało komicznie.  
-Jak cię zaraz naprawdę trzepnę, to miesiąc na zadku nie usiądziesz! – warknął chłopiec.  
-Spokój, natychmiast! – zagrzmiał Nero, bez większego efektu. Przepychanka trwała nadal, aż wszedł między gówniarzy, rozdzielił ich i zabrał feralną zabawkę, wywołując jęk chłopca.  
-Ile razy mówiłem, nie bierz jego rzeczy! A ty jej nie lej, bo potem ryczy! I gdzie wasza matka, mam teraz gościa – fuknął poirytowany.  
-Rozmawia z tym panem od remontów, chce przemeblować kuchnię – podkablowała blondynka, momentalnie przestając płakać i obdarzając ojca niewinnym uśmieszkiem.  
-Jezu, znowu..? – mruknął wąsacz, jedną ręką trzymając wyrywającego się chłopca.   
-Przepraszam, chciałam ich dogonić ale nie dałam rady – starsza pani weszła właśnie z tacą na której stał dzbanek i dwie filiżanki. Wyglądała jakby przebiegła z tą tacą maraton, oddychając ciężko. James patrzył na tę rodzinną scenkę i powoli zaczynał rozumieć. Nadpajac miał naprawdę dużo więcej do stracenia niż on. Po przeliczeniu strat, Nero ta całą afera się zwyczajnie nie kalkulowała. James nie mógł mieć do niego wielkiego żalu… no prawie.   
-Pan też jest policjantem? Dużo ludzi już pan zastrzelił? – wypaliła nagle dziewczynka do Jamesa, który zmieszał się, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować.  
-Idiotka, można strzelać tylko do przestępców, ale tylko w uzasadnionych przypadkach, albo cię prokuratura dojedzie – wtrącił chłopak. Wykapany synek tatusia…  
-Przepraszam, zaraz ich wyprowadzę… Pani Heartley, mogłaby pani..?  
-Nie trzeba, właściwie już wychodziłem. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas – James czuł, że jego obecność tutaj jest mocno nie na miejscu. Chyba nie bardzo pasował do miru (powiedzmy) domowego. Minął panią Heartley, która dalej stała z tacą, jakby zastanawiając się po kiego to w ogóle przynosiła.  
***  
-Jerry..?- James właściwie nie powinien być zdziwiony widokiem rudzielca w dyżurce, choć prawie na pewno doktorek dostał jakieś chorobowe. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, on sam właściwie nie powinien się zajmować tą sprawą, ale przecież nie rzuci teraz tego wszystkiego w pizdu… za dużo się już napacjacował. Jerry widocznie miał podobne odczucia.   
-O, cześć..! – doktorek podskoczył nieco, jakby przyłapany na czymś niewłaściwym. Skrzywił się, próbując utrzymać w rękach stertę dokumentów i nie dało się nie zauważyć, że sprawia mu to trudność. Kurwa. Opatrzone bandażami ręce zdawały się oskarżać inspektora. Jerry nigdy by mu się nie poskarżył, ale James i tak czuł narastającą gdzieś wewnątrz kulę winy. Było nie było doktorek potrzebował sprawnych rąk i jeśli przez ten cyrk uszkodziłby sobie jakieś nerwy to… James wolał o tym nie myśleć. Opierdol jaki dostał od doktora Lee wydawał mu się niczym wobec tego jak sam siebie opierdalał w duchu. Jerry właśnie próbował otworzyć teczkę z papierami, trzymając ją dziwacznie przedramieniem i w efekcie jej zawartość wysypała się na ziemię.  
-Szlag, przepraszam – mruknął rudzielec sfrustrowany, schylając się, ale zanim się ogarnął, James zdążył już zacząć podnosić dokumenty.  
-Czekaj, zaraz to wezmę…   
-Nie trzeba, naprawdę, zresztą wszystko jest ponumerowane i… – próbował zaprotestować doktorek, ale w tym momencie z drugiej ręki wypadła mu inna teczka, a papiery z niej pomieszały się z poprzednimi. James przelotnie zauważył czarno-białe zdjęcia z miejsca znalezienia ciała. W takiej perspektywie cmentarz wyglądał nawet gorzej niż w rzeczywistości. Jerry westchnął ciężko, rzucając pod nosem jakieś cholery czy inne choroby zakaźne.  
-Zostaw to dziadostwo – James nie przejmując się specjalnie kolejnością zgarnął większość papierów do jednej wielkiej kupy. Rudzielec niemal jęknął, widząc takie obchodzenie się z dokumentacją. Chyba dlatego James nie nadawał się do papierkowej roboty.  
-Potrafię podnieść durną teczkę – wybuchnął nagle doktorek, ale szybko się zreflektował, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę – Przepraszam, mało ze mnie dzisiaj użytku. Uparłem się żeby porozmawiać z rodziną ostatniej ofiary i… to był błąd.  
-Daj spokój… aż tak źle? – inspektor rzucił papiery na stolik. Jerry zrezygnowany przycupnął na kanapie, kładąc resztę teczek obok.  
-Niepotrzebnie wspominałem, że znalazłem się na miejscu zbrodni. Jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to chyba chciałem to z siebie wyrzucić, a to był błąd. Tylko pogorszyłem sytuację, ludzie w takich sytuacjach są wstrząśnięci i powinni rozmawiać z kimś kto da im oparcie i wyłuszczy same fakty, a nie… Ech. Nie mogę im mieć za złe, ale sam wiem że dokumentnie sknociłem sprawę. Może jakbym bardziej przycisnął tych policjantów z patrolu…  
-Kurwa mać, tych debili to bym na kopach z miasta wywalił – przerwał mu James – I jak coś ktoś sknocił, to ja, w końcu Medley i ty, i… - machnął rękami wskazując dookoła siebie, jakby spierdolone było wszystko i ogólnie szkoda było strzępić ryja.   
-Mimo wszystko, tę rozmowę odbyłem sam, choć mi to odradzali. Możliwe też, że nie powinienem czytać tych raportów, choć wydawało mi się, że dam radę się od tego odciąć… Cóż, nie, ale jednocześnie nie mógłbym już tego zostawić. Ty też tak masz, prawda? Słyszałem… przepraszam – przez Jerry’ego przeszła gama emocji i ostatecznie powrócił do gapienia się w wyświechtany dywan.   
-Spodziewałem się że wyjebią mnie z tej sprawy, właściwie zdziwiłbym się, jakby tego nie zrobili. Pam i tak długo wytrzymała – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion, bo niespecjalnie wiedział jak ugryźć temat. Wolał nie żalić się jak bardzo zabolała go ta decyzja, a w zasadzie sposób jej dostarczenia, ale chyba było to po nim widać, bo rudzielec pokiwał powoli głową.  
-Wiesz, to że ja uczepiłem się tego jak pijany płotu, nie znaczy że ktokolwiek inny też musi… Zaczęło się robić paskudnie, więc nie mam pretensji jeśli ktoś z tych czy innych powodów chce zostawić ten bajzel… Najgorsze jest to, że ten skurwiel w jakiś sposób łączy się z przekrętem na wysokich stołkach – James skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Zaczynał odrobinę rozumieć Nero, jakkolwiek niechętnie to przyznawał. Nie chciał sugerować, że psychopata z nożem który prawie zabił rudzielca był mniej przerażający od ludzi czających się gdzieś poza linią wzroku, ale Jerry chyba tak to właśnie odebrał, bo nagle spojrzał na niego surowo.  
-Posłuchaj, wiem że czujesz się za to odpowiedzialny, ale nie jesteś jedyny. Sam mógłbyś to rzucić, ale to nie takie proste, prawda? Jakkolwiek samolubne by to nie było, już nawet nie chodzi o ofiary i ich rodziny, ale żeby móc spojrzeć sobie w twarz bez tej całej… frustracji. Mogę mówić tylko za siebie, ale sądzę że Medley i reszta czują podobnie. Myślisz, że ja nie czuję się winny, chociaż na zdrowy rozum wiem że to absurdalne..? To… jeśli nawet nie potrafię wykonać dobrze własnej roboty, to wszystko i tak bez sensu – Jerry samymi opuszkami palców dotknął leżących na stole zdjęć.   
-Ja tylko… Zresztą nieważne. Sam ci mówiłem, że nie możesz dać po sobie jechać, więc zrobisz jak zechcesz. I tego… dzięki – James chyba właśnie przystępował do bycia największym pajacem w okolicy, a przynajmniej tak się czuł. Jakim cudem będąc czasami takim złamasem miał wokół siebie tylu ludzi, którzy chcieli mu pomóc?   
-Owszem, mówiłeś. Cytuję „w dupie mam, co myślą inni”, wedle zalecenia – Jerry po raz pierwszy rozluźnił się nieco, porządkując powoli papiery, tak żeby nie urazić sobie rąk. James nerwowo zaczął szukać napisów na dole stron, żeby to cholerstwo jakoś ogarnąć.  
-No dobrze, jestem debilem, to już ustaliliśmy. A teraz, jeśli chodzi o ten raport… - po to tu w końcu przyszedł, a nawet jeśli dla Jerry’ego nie było to łatwe, chyba wolałby żeby traktować go jak profesjonalistę, a nie głaskać po główce. Wyszłoby jeszcze gorzej.  
-Doktor Lee wykonał dobrą robotę, jak zwykle. Nie powiem, żeby jego sugestia tego co się wydarzyło mnie zaskoczyła, ale mimo wszystko… to okropne. Wynika z tego, że ta biedaczka została w jakiś sposób wciągnięta do vana, z którego uciekła… najprawdopodobniej podczas jazdy, miała typowe dla wyskakujących z pojazdów zadrapania na ramionach, nogach i plecach. Miała też stosunkowo niegroźne rany postrzałowe na łopatce i lewej nodze, w tym sensie że nie spowodowały zgonu, bo to kaliber .357 magnum.. Prawdopodobnie z S&W model 28 . Wyciągnięto jeden pocisk z rany na łopatce – poinformował rudzielec, próbując się odnaleźć w notatkach. James westchnął. Jeden z popularniejszych typów rewolwerów, do kupienia właściwie wszędzie. Jeśli zaczął walić z tego gnata, to nie dziwota że jakiś patrol go usłyszał, nawet jak to byli idioci… Bo o tych „tajniakach” nie chciał nawet myśleć, choć według Medley dostali tak zjebane instrukcje, że ktoś zadbał by nikogo nie było w bezpośrednim pobliżu. Czemu w ogóle ten chujek nagle postanowił strzelać? Chyba że po prostu owieczka mu uciekła i nie miał jej jak dopaść.  
-W każdym razie mimo ran uciekła aż za ten pagórek, całkiem daleko... Dopadł ją dopiero po drugiej stronie i tradycyjnie dla siebie poderżnął jej gardło, ale i tak zadał jej jeszcze mnóstwo ciosów już po śmierci, a potem przeciągnął za przystanek i okaleczył. Ma wycięty napis jak reszta ofiar, a poza tym odcięto jej język. Od momentu jej śmierci do mojego pojawienia się musiało minąć nie więcej niż piętnaście minut- widać było, że Jerry stara się zachować spokój, ale najchętniej udusiłby skurwysyna. Czym innym było oglądać ciało w znajomej atmosferze kostnicy, niż wpadanie na tą całą scenę na „żywo”, jakkolwiek ironicznie to nie brzmiało.  
-Yhy. Wiemy coś więcej, kim była ofiara? Z oczywistych względów raportu nie dostałem – nieco próbował wytłumaczyć się James, zagadując od innej strony żeby doktorek nieco zluzował.  
-Niestety mało konkretów. O, ale na bank użył tego samego skalpela, porównałem nacięcia na jej ciele z ranami poprzednich ofiar i ze swoimi… - uciął w połowie zdania, widząc jaką James ma minę. Odchrząknął i wyprostował się.   
-Samantha Falk, miałem tu gdzieś jej dokumenty, ale… Takie na jasnoniebieskich wydrukach – rudzielec spojrzał na pomieszane papiery z rezygnacją.   
-Hmn, to te..? – James wygrzebał plik dokumentów z rzuconej naprędce kupki teczek, ale Jerry pokręcił głową.  
-Nie, tamte miały logo w prawym górnym rogu, powinny być między raportem z sekcji a zeznaniami świadków.  
-A właśnie, ktoś coś widział..? Ej, te mają jakieś logo – podał doktorkowi zapisane maszynopisem kartki.  
-Czekaj… Nie, te mają być na samym końcu, bo to kopie, na oryginały jest osobna przegródka… Doktor Lee mnie zabije jak mu to pomieszam. W każdym razie z tego co czytałem, wynikało że tego feralnego wieczora była na urodzinach siostry, a potem miała wpaść do Ostrygi na chwilę, żeby spotkać się ze znajomymi, ale nigdy tam nie dotarła. Siostra widziała ją ostatnio koło dziewiątej wieczór, a taksówkarz który ją odwoził gdzieś wpół do dziesiątej. Podobno wysiadła przecznicę wcześniej, siostra mówi że miała jeszcze wstąpić do sklepu czy coś, ale żaden sklepikarz nie widział kobiety odpowiadającej jej opisowi.  
-Kurwa. I pewnie żadnych innych świadków nie ma. O, coś mam – James wyciągnął kartkę z przyczepionym do niej zdjęciem kobiety w średnim wieku, ale wciąż wyglądającej całkiem młodo. Ciemne włosy okalały uśmiechniętą twarz o mocnym spojrzeniu.  
-Była nauczycielką biologii w szkole numer 5… ale prowadziła też dodatkowe zajęcia w ośrodku pomocy, a jakże… w tym z wychowania seksualnego. Wszystko pasuje. Jeszcze trochę a większość pracowników przestanie przychodzić ze strachu – warknął inspektor, na szybko przeglądając ścianę drobno zapisanego tekstu. Czy aż tak oszczędzano na papierze, czy po prostu chuje lubiły czytać wszystko z lupami jak denka od butelek?  
-Tak, no cóż… Ale to kopia… chyba. Nie widzę – Jerry zmrużył oczy z wyraźnym trudem.  
-Pierdol to. Mamy coś z miejsca znalezienia ciała? – zdjęcia były prostsze do znalezienia w tym bajzlu bo miały inną powierzchnię, więc podniósł jedno z nich, przedstawiające płytki grób ze zwłokami.  
-Właściwie dowody stamtąd niewiele wnoszą, paliły się tylko liście, a to zdecydowanie za niska temperatura żeby wpłynąć znacząco na ciało. A te martwe węże według eksperta to węże bycze, których w okolicy jest dużo, nawet czasem w samym mieście, bo mamy sporo gryzoni, więc… Ech. Znaleziono na parkingu ślady opon vana pasujące do tych znalezionych w poprzednich miejscach, ale nic poza tym. Te numery rejestracyjne coś dały? – spytał cicho rudzielec. Widać było, że jest zrezygnowany.  
-Chłopaki miały sprawdzić, teraz jestem trochę odcięty od informacji, ale wiszą mi przysługę więc myślę że się dogadamy.  
-Myślisz że to coś da?  
-Myślę że pajac coraz bardziej ryzykuje, i nawet ci jego szefowie chcą się go pozbyć, żeby umyć ręce. Wreszcie na czymś się wypierdoli, nie ma szans, kwestia tego żeby w międzyczasie nie udało mu się dopaść kogoś jeszcze… A potem trzeba się zająć jeszcze ludźmi nad nim. I to mnie martwi – James choćby chciał jakoś podnieść rudzielca na duchu, nie potrafił nie podzielić się swoimi obawami. Zresztą jakby powtarzał w kółko że jest zajebiście, a to gówno prawda, to wyszłoby jeszcze gorzej. Nikt nie chciał słuchać takiego pierdolenia.  
-Yhy. Właściwie… o, mam! To są te dokumenty! – ucieszył się doktorek, układając równiutko nową stertę papierów.  
-Jak dla mnie to one są zielone a nie niebieskie. I to nie logo tylko pieczątka – mruknął James, za co otrzymał lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię.  
-Nie śmiej się ze ślepego, tylko podaj mi teczkę.  
***  
-No i słuchaj, dowiedziałam się, że to główny kierownik archiwum kazał pracownikom wypisać wszystkie dokumenty tak, żeby jedynym śladem był ten… jak mu było?  
-Frank Wood. Wciąż twierdzę, że tracimy czas, trując dupę emerytowanemu piernikowi, którego ewidentnie wrobili w ten cały cyrk – James skręcił na główną ulicę, wciskając się do ruchu. Za chwilę ludzie się tymi samochodami udławią, więcej stania w korkach niż samej jazdy… Nawet jak odbierał Abby to musiał stanąć na zakazie i otrąbić kilku pajaców. Czarnulka wydawała się podekscytowana i całą drogę trajkotała o tym, co zdążyła wygrzebać, kiedy on robił z siebie idiotę w Ostrydze. Oczywiście musiał jej wszystko opowiedzieć, bo nawet jak próbował mówić ogólnikowo to drążyła tak długo, aż w pełni przedstawił obraz spierdolenia w którym miał udział. Po rozmowie z Nero był właściwie przekonany, że ten Wood był tylko kolejną ślepą uliczką, ale Abby naciskała tak, że dla świętego spokoju się zgodził. I tak nie miał teraz ochoty na zajmowanie się tym, do czego go obecnie przydzielono. A niech go wypierdolą, już mu to zwisało.  
-Możliwe, ale z tego co mówiłeś gość przeszedł na emeryturę zaraz po tych zamieszkach z maja, z których zniknęły dokumenty ofiar… Swoją drogą ta ostatnia, Samantha Falk, podobno jakiś czas ukrywała u siebie kilku protestujących, bo to byli jej znajomi. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj rano od jej siostry. Przypadek? – Abby wydawała się pewna swego. James nie do końca.  
-Nawet jeśli sam nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, z jakiegoś powodu ktoś chciał go wrobić… Może naprowadzi nas na jakiś trop – dodała.  
-Zazdroszczę optymizmu. Mam wrażenie, że będziemy się tak poruszać po tej ścieżce z okruszków aż znajdziemy podstawiony kawałek chleba. Tyle że my powinniśmy szukać piekarza – mruknął inspektor.  
-Jak poetycko. A propos, nie wiem czy czytałeś najnowszy „wiersz”, bo…  
-Odsunęli mnie, owszem. Powinienem teraz zajmować się sprawą jakiegoś żula, który został znaleziony w kanale. Jak on się nie potknął i nie utopił po pijaku, to ja jestem Matką Teresą – obtrąbił marudera, który od dobrych paru sekund nie ruszał spod świateł. Daltonista albo debil.  
-W takim razie słuchaj:  
„VII  
Gorejących mogił wieka podniesione  
Wszelkich sekt stronników ukazują ciała wygięte  
Trzy piekielne Furie wiją się krwią zbroczone  
Tych, którzy odwrócili się od wszystkiego co święte.”  
Przyznam, że wreszcie chyba wpadłam na to, gdzie widziałam coś podobnego, to…  
-Z Boskiej Komedii Dantego, wiem.  
-Tak, dokładnie! Nie dawało mi to spokoju, ale chyba zmyliło mnie, że to nie są dokładne cytaty, a bardziej sparafrazowane fragmenty, zmienione tak, żeby pasowało do morderstw, w końcu pewnych rzeczy technicznie nie dałoby się zrobić… Mnie naprowadziły te numerki na początku, to numery pieśni… a ciebie? – spytała z zainteresowaniem, jakby nie do końca wierzyła że James wpadł na to sam. Okej, niby miała rację, ale z pewną satysfakcją obserwował jej kiepsko maskowane zdziwienie. No halo, nie był aż takim troglodytą żeby czytać tylko pasek z komiksami w gazecie… Czasem jeszcze przeglądał sport.  
-Policyjny instynkt i lata spędzone w klubie literackim. A tak serio to podpowiedział mi to ksiądz, który znalazł zwłoki – przyznał lekko. Abby prychnęła krótkim śmiechem, wyraźnie zbita z tropu, ale James nie miał czasu się tym nacieszyć, bo musiał gwałtownie zwolnić. Ulicą, która prowadziła do ratusza szła spora grupka ludzi z transparentami. Ktoś darł japę przez megafon, ale ponieważ sprzęt był chujowy, dało się słyszeć głównie trzaski i charczenie mikrofonu. Nie trudno było się jednak zorientować o co ten cały raban. Mieli kolejną ofiarę i żadnego wytłumaczenia dla mediów, plus ta katastrofa w Ostrydze… James widział całą chmarę osób, które z pewnością wyglądały na stałych bywalców takich barów. Poza nimi pałętały się jeszcze inne grupki, każda poruszająca się w swoim własnym gronie, ale oczywiście też krzyczących swoje racje. Miało się wrażenie, że mimo wspólnego celu jedni z drugimi nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego. Rodziny ofiar? Dziennikarze? Trudno powiedzieć, ale cała ta ludzka masa zdawała się być bardziej przypadkową zbieraniną, która łatwo mogła obrócić swoje frustracje wobec siebie nawzajem. I niech mu ktoś powie, że tragedie łączą ludzi. Chuj tam, na kimś trzeba się było wyładować… Kurwa, tego jeszcze brakowało. Już i tak bał się co będzie, jak zamkną Ostrygę. Nie chcąc ryzykować, skręcił w boczną uliczkę, wybierając okrężną drogę.  
-Lepiej żebyśmy szybko coś znaleźli, bo inaczej będzie źle – stwierdziła oczywistość Abby.   
-I tak będzie źle, ludzie już wylewają wszystkie swoje żale na władzę i kogokolwiek kto się nawinie. Już nawet mniejsza o co pierwotnie im chodziło, teraz została tylko wkurwiona masa ludzi, a wkurw wybija zawsze jak szambo, coś o tym wiem… I nie da się tego tak łatwo zatrzymać. Zresztą to wszystko o dupę roztrzaść, jeśli nie znajdziemy mózgów tej operacji, a nawet jeśli, to czy da radę te móżdżki przymknąć – dodał nerwowo gazu.  
-Odkąd cię zostawiłam samego, to popadłeś w strasznie pesymistyczny nastrój… Wiem, że jest źle, ale jestem w tym razem z tobą i jeśli będziemy mieli dość dobre dowody, to wrócisz do tej sprawy i nikt nie będzie miał nic do gadania. Musimy…  
-„Musimy”… Nic nie musimy i nawet nie wiem, czy powinniśmy. Jeden kurwa problem naraz – James zgrzytnął zębami. Odkąd odwiedził Nero, nieustannie gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał wkurwiający głos mówiący mu, że trafił na mur nie do przeskoczenia, a jak spróbuje, to sobie tylko nogi połamie. Wjechali wreszcie do jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic miasta, choć będącej blisko centrum. Tenderloin witało ich starymi, odrapanymi kamieniczkami, które pewnie byłyby nazywane „klasycznymi”, bo obecnie były w stanie rozkładu. Natarcie kiczowatych szyldów i reklam wpadających jedne na drugie (stąd powstawały takie kwiatki jak nogi babeczki z reklamy rajstop, wystające z neonowej flaszki baru nad nią) i rozstawione wszędzie gdzie się dało śmieci skutecznie szpeciły okolicę. Średnie miejsce na spędzenie emerytury. Abby przez moment siedziała cicho, a na jej twarzy malowało się zmartwienie pomieszane z zakłopotaniem. Jak miała ochotę go żałować, to chyba się zaraz zastrzeli.  
-Ej, cokolwiek się zdarzy, to też mój problem i nie ma takiej siły, żeby…  
-Miło mi, ale ustalmy że jak zrobi się naprawdę zjebanie to… Po prostu jak ci każę uciekać to uciekasz, bez żadnych pytań, jasne? – stwierdził, mając w pamięci tę padakę w Ostrydze. Zaparkował na chodniku obok budynku, który powinien być właściwym adresem, choć z tabliczki z numerem płatami odchodziła farba. Paru wyrostków już przyglądało się im z drugiej strony ulicy i James zastanawiał się czy nie zastaną przebitych opon albo wybitych szyb jak wrócą.  
-James, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie – żachnęła się Abby, ale inspektor już zdołał wyjść z samochodu. Dał piątkę dzieciakowi który podszedł do nich niby nieśmiało, ale czujnie. Jak już chciał robić za parkingowego to niech się wykaże. Czarnulka chcąc nie chcąc ruszyła za nim w stronę klatki schodowej. Od progu uderzył ich charakterystyczny odór piwa, szczyn i kurzu. W samym wnętrzu nie było nawet specjalnie śmieci, ale chyba tylko dlatego, że mieszkali tu raczej starsi ludzie, którzy zbierali swoje klamoty w mieszkaniach. Jakaś siwa babeczka w efektownych papilotach i z petem w ustach posłała im podejrzliwe spojrzenie spod okna. A zatem osiedlowy monitoring już o nich wiedział, czyli cała okolica już wiedziała. Że też takie babiszcza niby widzą wszystko, a jak trzeba złożyć zeznania to wiedzą o wszystkich kochankach, ale nie że ktoś żonę biję… Zmysły wybiórcze, psia jego jucha. James nienawidził wezwań składanych przez takie prukwy i jego koledzy też, bo zawsze oscylowały wokół rozgrzebywania wszystkich sąsiedzkich sporów do piątego pokolenia wstecz i zawierały mało konkretów, za to w chuj krzyków i prania rodzinnych brudów. Konia z rzędem temu kto się w tym połapie, zwłaszcza że w takich miejscach traktowali gliniarzy co najmniej jak dżumę i prawie na pewno zostawało się oplutym, okopanym i tym podobne. Nawet jeśli było mu żal tych ludzi, to ten żal przechodził w momencie gdy wyskakiwali na niego z mordą… i czasami też miotłą czy innym sprzętem domowym. Stanęli wreszcie przed odpowiednim mieszkaniem, choć metalowa siódemka wisiała krzywo, jakby ostatkiem sił. James zapukał mocno do drzwi, na wypadek gdyby Wood miał ich nie usłyszeć. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć szuranie i drzwi uchyloły się minimalnie, tak że ledwo dało się to zauważyć, gdyby nie struga światła wypełzująca na korytarz. Szczęknięcie łańcucha wybitnie mówiło o tym, że na pałę nie wejdą.   
-Czego? Niczego nie kupuję, nie mam pieniędzy, w dupie mam Jehowę i chore dzieci, więc możecie spierdalać, bo mam tu Remingtona i złapię za niego szybciej niż zdążycie choćby pisnąć – rozległ się charczący głos. Milutko.  
-Frank Wood? Inspektor Callahan. Chcieliśmy z panem porozmawiać – wyciągnął odznakę. Nastąpiła długa chwila, gdy Wood próbował przyjrzeć się blachom, jednocześnie nie uchylając zbytnio drzwi. Kabaret kurwa.  
-O czym? – warknął wreszcie, ale jakby mniej wrogo niż wcześniej – Macie nakaz?  
-Chyba nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym na korytarzu? – westchnął inspektor, mając na myśli ciotkę gumowe ucho.  
-Potrzebujemy pana pomocy w pewnej sprawie… Pisał pan z niej raporty, więc na pewno będzie pan mógł rzucić na to nowe światło. Bardzo prosimy, to ważne – Abby postanowiła wziąć go pod włos. I chyba jej się udało, bo po kolejnej pauzie łańcuch i zamek szczęknęły i drzwi uchyliły się, wciąż jednak nie na oścież, a tylko na tyle żeby się prześlizgnęli. Czarnulka posłałą Jamesowi uśmiech i wbiła do środka, a on za nią. Mieszkanie było nadgryzione zębem czasu, ale zaskakująco czyste, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z korytarzem. Stare meble były wypucowane na błysk i odrestaurowane, jak w muzeum. Choć było tu stosunkowo niewiele przestrzeni, wszystko zostało poustawiano równiutko, tak że zmieściło się sporo fotografii, zamieszczonych orderów czy nawet łypiących na nich trofeów myśliwskich… I oczywiście strzelba Remingtona na honorowym miejscu.  
-Ładne zdjęcia… To pańska małżonka? – Abby wskazała czarno-białą fotografię. Wood, o jakieś dwadzieścia lat młodszy i sprawiający wrażenie zupełnie innego człowieka (może dlatego, że nie miał permanentnego wkurwu przyklejonego na twarzy?) obejmował ciemnowłosą kobietę o iskrzącym spojrzeniu i szczerym uśmiechu. James niezbyt rozumiał po co Abby na siłę zagadywała, zwłaszcza że niewiele to dało. Staruszek machnął ręką, nie patrząc nawet na zdjęcie.  
-Była. Odeszła z jakimś pożal się boże księgowym i zabrała ze sobą córkę. Teraz żadna się do mnie nie odzywa.  
-Och. Przepraszam – koślawo odparła czarnulka, wyraźnie zmieszana. Pięknie im szło.  
-Nie zobaczyłem pani odznaki – warknął Wood, prowadząc ich do salonu. Poza kominkiem, pojedynczym fotelem przy oknie, niewielką kanapą, stolikiem i telewizorem wbudowanym w szafkę nie było tu wiele.  
-Cóż, ja… tylko pomagam. Jestem dziennikarką z…  
-Tak też myślałem – dziadek stwierdził z pogardą w głosie. Usiadł na fotelu, nie siląc się nawet na fałszywą gościnność.  
-Możesz sobie wypisywać o mnie co chcesz panienko, te bujdy już mnie nie ruszają. Przypuszczam że cokolwiek powiem i tak to przeinaczycie po swojemu, więc po jaką cholerę w ogóle przychodzicie? – rozsiadł się. Wyglądał na nawet starszego niż metryka wskazywała, ale może dlatego że James był przyzwyczajony do widoku dość młodych gliniarzy na emeryturze. Ta robota potrafiła szybko wypalić, stąd chętnie korzystano z możliwości wcześniejszego odejścia. Wood jak widać nie był do tego skory.  
-Chodzi o ofiary seryjnego mordercy, na pewno pan słyszał. Jak dotąd wszystkie były powiązane kilkoma szczegółami, między innymi tym że brały udział w zamieszkach z maja. To pan pisał raporty z ich zatrzymania, jeśli takie mieli… a teraz wszystkie papiery zniknęły. Domyśla się pan dlaczego? – James postanowił od razu przeszedł do sedna. Kto wie ile czasu ile czasu zajmie, zanim Wood każe im spadać na drzewo.  
-Może i się domyślam – staruszek sięgnął do stolika po paczkę tytoniu i zaczął go żuć.  
-To wszystko miało mnie pogrążyć i udało się… Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu dalej ktoś to ciągnie. Nic już nie znaczę, więc jeśli szukacie sensacji to tam są drzwi – wskazał od niechcenia.  
-Pogrążyć? W jakim celu? Czy to dlatego zaraz po tych wydarzeniach przeszedł pan na emeryturę? Pozwoli pan, że będziemy nagrywać?– Abby wyciągnęła dyktafon i pozwoliła sobie przycupnąć na kanapie, która zgrzytnęła z cichym protestem. James wolał postać.  
-Błagam, już ty dobrze wiesz czemu. Dziennikarze uwielbiają przedstawiać historię czarno-biało, byle złapać chwytliwy temat… Tak tez były w trakcie tych zamieszek. Ktoś kto tam nie był, mógł sobie snuć opowieści jakie to z nas nie były skurwysyny, ale to nie wy musieliście tam stać i dostawać po głowach kamieniami albo koktajlami Mołotova… i broń boże odpowiedzieć tym dewiantom agresją, bo uuuu, opresja! A tu się miasto paliło, a jak chujki poczuły okazję to od razu zaczęli wybijać sklepowe szyby i brać co popadnie… tacy byli biedni. Powtarzałem to wtedy i powtórzę teraz, możesz sobie nagrywać, ale nie zamierzam niczego zeznawać, znam swoje prawa.  
-Nie musisz pan wchodzić w szczegóły, byłem tam – przerwał tyradę James. Fakt, było chujowo, chaotycznie i nikt nie wiedział co robić żeby powstrzymać tłum. Stary miał rację, ale nie dało się ukryć, że ostatecznie to części policjantów puściły nerwy… nie żeby James ich nie rozumiał, kiedy tłum krzyczał że cię zabije, naturalną odpowiedzią było wkurwienie się. Sam James skończył z kilkoma połamanymi żebrami, ale tego akurat się spodziewał. Gorzej, że tłum zlinczował każdego, kto próbował przemówić im do rozsądku, z radną Silver na czele. Silver rozmawiała z nimi z balkonu ratusza, ale i tak omal nie dostała w łeb kamieniami. To już było za dużo, w końcu niedawno zamordowano Milka, który sam był radnym i burmistrza, ale z drugiej strony poleceń nie było wcale, więc każdy zawierzył swojej własnej broni… i tak to poszło.   
-To na chuj się pytasz? – Wood prawie wyskoczył z fotela, gotów mu jebnąć.   
-Bo nie chcę, żeby teraz było tak samo..! Wychodzisz czasem z tej nory, czy żyjesz mentalnie pod meksykańskim zaborem?  
-James! – Abby trzasnęła go w kolano, lekko, ale i tak prawie się zachwiał. Jeszcze nie do końca wyleczył się po spotkaniu z pałkami tych pajaców z Ostrygi…  
-Jak chcą się rzucać to nikt im tego z łbów nie wybije! Myślicie, że każdemu wolno robić, co mu się podoba? – Wood nagle charknął i wypluł tytoń do naczynia leżącego koło fotela, aż Abby podskoczyła, ale nie straciła animuszu.  
-Cóż, policji też nie wolno robić co jej się podoba… Nie powie mi pan, że wejście do baru Elephant Walk zaraz po zamieszkach nie było samowolką. Dziennikarz Chronicle był tam i napisał, że podobno, cytuję „przegrali bitwę przy Ratuszu, ale tej nie przegrają” . To przecież nie było nic innego jak zemsta na niewinnych ludziach, zresztą sam szef policji Gain potępił… - podjęła Abby, ale Wood tylko prychnął.  
-Gain sam jest sobie winien – zmarszczył brwi, przez co teraz przypominał kamiennego gargulca któremu ktoś nadepnął na ogon.  
-Zaczął wywracać wszystko do góry nogami, żeby było „nowocześnie”… Chuja tam nowocześnie, chciał się przypodobać burmistrzowi i reszcie tych dewiantów. To co się dziwił że chłopaki go nie szanują? Dawał się im naciągać na wszystko co chcieli, zamiast nas posłuchać, a niektórzy z nas spędzili całe życie w policji! Myślał, że będziemy siedzieć cicho, jak nam rozwalał wszystko po kolei? Już raz zrobiliśmy taki protest, że wszystkim w pięty poszło, to teraz byśmy nie zrobili? Póki Moscone żył to go chronił, a jak zginął to wszystko poszło w pizdu. Nawet przy tych cholernych zamieszkach potrafił tylko pierdzieć w stołek i grozić paluszkiem, a my nie mieliśmy nawet jebanego megafonu! Gain zjawił się dopiero po fakcie, żeby nas opierdolić i to wszystko!  
-Zgoda, nie miał posłuchu, ale mam wrażenie że same zmiany ukuły w dupę najbardziej takich właśnie „tradycjonalistów”… No bo robienie protestu z powodu zakazu picia na służbie, serio? Zajebista tradycja. Sam święty nie jestem i przypierdolę czasem jakiemuś pajacowi jak się rzuca, ale znałem takich, co pałowali gejów albo, daruj Abby, czarnych, tylko dlatego że przechodzili po chodniku, więc nic dziwnego, że przyszły restrykcje – wtrącił James. Może i wychodził na hipokrytę, ale przed samym sobą musiał przyznać, że zdarzało mu się przesadzać.   
-Każdy ma znać swoje miejsce, a za chwilę pozwolimy sobie wejść na łeb, byle tylko kogoś nie urazić..! Kiedyś był porządek, a teraz..? – fuknął Wood tonem natchnionego proboszcza.  
-Pan wybaczy, ale ja tam nie do końca tęsknię za „swoim miejscem” z kiedyś – Abby skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, gromiąc dziadka wzrokiem, ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. James przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Wood wybuchnie. Nie bez przyczyny w trakcie strajku policji na służbie pozostali głównie czarni oficerowie, głównie dlatego że nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, żeby ich wyjebano… I oczywiście pajac pewnie nie umiał tego przeboleć. James sam został wtedy głównie dla Grovera.  
-Dobrze znam takich jak wy… łamistrajki i kolaboranci, a w imię czego? Zapamiętajcie sobie, jeszcze będzie tak, że nikogo nie będzie szło tknąć, żeby go nie urazić. Niech kradną, gwałcą, żrą narkotyki, nie możemy ograniczać ich wolności, nie? Już teraz byle łachudra ma wobec sądu tyle praw, że nie można go aresztować, a dowody muszą być zebrane „zgodnie z prawem”… Widzicie to? „Bardzo proszę mi dać narzędzie zbrodni, żeby posłać pana do paki. O, nie chce pan? No trudno, nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać”. Cyrk na kółkach! Spojrzeć krzywo nie można, bo zaraz znajdą się obrońcy praw wszelakich… A my już nie mamy żadnych? Jak ktoś przywali byle degeneratowi albo gwałcicielowi to olaboga! Nie powiesz mi synku, że nie wkurwia cię ta biurokracja… my mamy łapać przestępców czy pierdolić się w papierach, trzęsąc się czy jakaś łajza nie napisała skargi?   
-Na razie to mnie wkurwia taki stary dziad, który nie odpowiada na pytania – James zaczął nerwowo tupać stopą o podłogę.   
-Na cholerę tu w ogóle jesteś? Liczysz że przez ten teatrzyk ona ci da, czy co? – dziadyga posłał inspektorowi rozczarowane spojrzenie. Był teraz jak upierdliwy, udzielający reprymendy staruszek, który wszystko wie lepiej. Cholera, przypominał mu teraz jego starego… James dobrze znał ten typ gliniarza starej daty. Gotowi zarobić się na śmierć i stojący murem za kolegami, ale we własnej opinii nieomylni w swym światopoglądzie. Pewnie dlatego za zabójcą Milka i Moscone’a wstawiła się część chłopaków: tak nakazywał im honor, a morderca był kiedyś jednym z nich. Albo z nami, albo przeciwko nam, reszta nie miała znaczenia. Tacy go uczyli i byłby totalnym pajacem, ignorując ich poświęcenie, ale… Czasem trzeba było zwyczajnie palnąć się w pierś, zobaczyć drzazgę w oku i takie tam. Może i sam się wkurwiał ile jest pierdolenia z każdym przestępcą, ale kijem rzeki się nie odwróci: zmiany następowały i pozostawało albo się dostosować, albo odejść. Wood wybrał poddanie się.   
-Słuchaj pan, nie mówię, że wszystko mi się podoba, ale nie przyszliśmy tu na pogaduchy „kurna, kiedyś to było”, tylko żeby zająć się skurwielem, który teraz zabija ludzi, których tak ładnie nazwał pan „dewiantami”. Chuja mnie interesuje, co pan o tym myśli, moim zasranym obowiązkiem jest ich chronić i złapać tego pajaca… Więc teraz powiesz nam grzecznie, komu zalazłeś za skórę, że zniknęły twoje raporty i daruj sobie bezsensowne konspiracje, bo właśnie w tej chwili ktoś może być ćwiartowany na kawałki – James zbliżył się do Wooda, dźgając go palcem w pierś. Nie miał na to nerwów. Ten uśmiechnął się wrednie i wypluł jeszcze trochę tytoniu, niby przypadkiem prawie trafiając inspektora w twarz.   
-Widzę po tobie, że chętnie dałbyś mi w gębę… To tyle jeśli chodzi o popieranie hipisowskich pomysłów miłości Gaina, co? Wcale się tak ode mnie nie różnisz, szczylu, tylko sobie wmawiasz że jesteś ode mnie lepszy… skończysz tak samo albo gorzej. Ale dobrze, przyznam wam rację, nie można pozwolić komuś latać po mieście i zabijać kogo popadnie… nawet ciot. Od tego jesteśmy, do kurwy nędzy… - fuknął. James mimowolnie odsunął się od Wooda. On miałby stać się takim dziadygą na starość? Samotnym, zdziwaczałym, żyjącym przeszłością i w stanie nieustannej walki ze wszystkim i wszystkimi? Nie, przecież… Cholera, nie był aż takim pajacem, prawda? Dobra, częściowo zgadzał się z Woodem i czasem wysunął gonga jakiemuś cwelowi, ale… Jamesa na moment przytkała ta wizja, do tego stopnia, że niemal wystraszył się, gdy Wood zakasłał i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.   
-Nie dziwota, że to były moje raporty. Sam spisałem większość dla chłopaków z mojej dywizji. Nienawidziłem tego cholerstwa, ale porządek musiał być, a ja… powiedzmy, że wiedziałem jak mało przydatny już jestem w terenie, a tak mogłem chociaż pomóc – Wood nieco spuścił z tonu, gubiąc się w fotelu. Teraz naprawdę przypominał staruszka.  
-Już od jakiegoś czasu słyszałem, że nie nadaję się już do służby, nie słucham tych wszystkich bzdetów którymi nas karmili i ogólnie przeszkadzam… Myślałem, że jak trochę posiedzę w papierach to coś się poprawi. Służba to było całe moje życie. I co? Jajco. Przy pierwszej okazji zrzucili na mnie wszystkie możliwe zarzuty, bo wstawiłem się za idiotami, którzy weszli do tego pedalskiego baru… cóż, to byli MOI idioci, a kiedyś trzymało się razem, a nie wbijało noże w plecy – stwierdził, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.   
-I tak samo było z White’m, zabójcą Milka i Moscone’a? – nie potrafiła nie wtrącić Abby. Wood odpowiedział tylko nieartykułowanymi warknięciami. James westchnął wymownie, patrząc na dziewczynę. Już mniejsza o dogryzanie, po coś tu przyszli, a on miał ochotę wyjść stąd jak najszybciej, zanim naprawdę jebie staremu pierdzielowi.  
-W każdym razie po tym wszystkim uznałem, że to był mój czas. A pocałujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę, łaski bez. Zostawiłem to za sobą, w końcu byłem na zasranej emeryturze, to mogłem się zrelaksować, nie? – taa, Wood wyglądał mniej więcej na tak samo zrelaksowanego jak i James. Świątynia jebanej w dupę równowagi zen. Abby łypała raz na jednego, raz na drugiego.  
-Koledzy się na mnie wypieli, ale co tam, to teraz normalne… Już się przyzwyczaiłem. Aż tu nagle, z miesiąc temu, może półtora, przyszedł do mnie taki… Barry Stein. Znaliśmy się z jednostki, głąb pierwszej wody, ale swój chłop… choć zawsze miałem wrażenie że jest jakiś ciepły bo pod prysznicami to…  
-Darujmy sobie te romanse, jak rozumiem przyszedł po coś z tymi raportami, a nie żeby się oświadczyć? – nie wytrzymał James.   
-Kazał panu pobrać te raporty? Mówił po co? – Abby też była już niecierpliwa.  
-Chciał żebym mu coś podpisał, choć najpierw mydlił oczy jakimiś opowiastkami jak to teraz źle beze mnie… Ale wyczułem łajzę na kilometr i kazałem mówić o co chodzi, bo dostanie takiego kopa z laczka że… I wygadał się, że wziął za to w łapę, że czasy ciężkie… Jakbym kurwa nie wiedział! – Wood wykonał gest jakby faktycznie chciał kogoś kopnąć.  
-Powiedział kto mu za to zapłacił? – Abby zaświeciły się oczy.  
-Jakaś szycha z zarządu, choć pierdolił jak to niby nie miał wyjścia, bo go wyjebią… ale kasę wziął. Julio czy inny chulio. Nie wiem dokładnie, bo kazałem mu spierdalać pókim dobry.  
-Świetnie i wszystko psu na budę – James pacnął się w czoło.  
-Niekoniecznie. Jeśli niczego nie podpisał, znaczy że jego podpis został sfałszowany, co więcej brali w tym udział szef archiwum i Jules Julio, nowy rzecznik prasowy piątego posterunku… Samo to jest grubą aferą! – Abby zaczęła chaotycznie pisać w swoim notatniku, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że James i Wood niemal równocześnie przewrócili oczami.  
-Świetnie, skoro więc macie już swój chwytliwy temat, to won – Wood nie ruszał się z fotela, ale wyraźnie zaznaczył że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozmowę. James widział po Abby, że chciałaby jeszcze coś wyciągnąć ze starego piernika, ale widział że należało odpuścić, więc mało delikatnie pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia. Staruszkowi po takie dawce interakcji z ludźmi należał się odpoczynek. Wiedział, bo sam tak miał.   
***


	10. Chapter 10

-Kogo do cholery niesie..? – warknął pod nosem James, słysząc dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Że też akurat teraz, gdy wybierał się na to idiotyczne przesłuchanie tych pajaców ze studia porno… Tym cholernym cwaniakom z DEA zajęło to chwilę, a przecież mieli wszystko podane jak na tacy. I tak miał wrażenie, że skoro wykopano go ze sprawy, to chujki każą mu spadać na bambus, nawet jeśli było to nagrane już od dłuższego czasu. Pam mogła mu załatwić wszystkie zgody świata na przesłuchanie świadków, ale łajzy tylko czekały żeby móc się do czegoś przyczepić i nie było bata żeby nie skorzystali z okazji. Ale jeśli ci „łowcy aktorskich talentów” faktycznie mieli jakieś powiązania z ruską mafią, to był skłonny spróbować dowiedzieć się strzępków informacji, mając nadzieję że w połączeniu z resztą układanki zaprowadzą go gdziekolwiek… Choć na razie wyglądało to tak, jakby znajdował coraz to nowe puzzle, które ni chuja nie pasowały do siebie, a tym bardziej nie tworzyły obrazka. Może gdyby miał ze sobą Pam to zdołałby coś ugrać, ale teraz to umarł w butach. Gotów pogonić każdego akwizytora czy innego pajaca równie chamsko jak stary piernik Wood, James podszedł do drzwi, w biegu zakładając koszulę. Nie miał czasu na wydurnianie się. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy po drugiej stronie zobaczył kolorową czuprynę właścicielki Błękitnej Ostrygi, która nonszalancko stała przed nim.  
-Cześć! James, prawda? Chciałam porozmawiać jeśli można… Pozwolisz, że wejdę? – posłała mu niewinny uśmiech. James był na tyle zaskoczony, że przez moment stał tylko i gapił się z zapewne durną miną. Co do kurwy? Ki westchnęła i spojrzała na niego z lekkim politowaniem, jak na średnio rozgarniętego gościa, który nie łapał subtelnych sygnałów. Jedną rękę oparła na biodrze, a drugą lekko kładąc na piersi inspektora, przez co ten automatycznie zrobił kilka kroków w tył.  
-Co ty tu robisz? – fuknął wreszcie. Ki skorzystała z okazji i przecisnęła się do środka – Ej!  
-Chyba nie będziemy rozmawiać przez próg..? – Azjatka weszła jak do siebie, przechodząc korytarzem do salonu, aż wreszcie przycupnęła na kanapie, zakładając nogę na nogę. James dalej stał jak debil z otwartymi drzwiami, zastanawiając się co tu się właśnie odjebało. Chyba powinien spytać skąd do cholery wiedziała gdzie mieszka, ale w tym momencie chciał się jej tylko pozbyć. Nie składała mu raczej towarzyskiej wizyty przy kawusi, tylko czegoś chciała, a to oznaczało tylko kłopoty… Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby dał jej się wykorzystać w jakiejś przepychance nielegalnych biznesów. Nie miał na to nerwów ani czasu.  
-Właśnie wychodziłem, więc o cokolwiek chodzi, to będzie musiało zaczekać – wskazał gestem korytarz. Liczył, że będąc tak mało subtelnym Ki załapie sytuację szybciej od niego, ale nie. Kobieta kompletnie się nim nie przejmując, rozpięła płaszcz, ukazując kolorową miniówkę i poprawiła włosy.  
-Nie bój się, nie zajmę ci dużo czasu, możemy się umówić na potem, żeby omówić szczegóły. W końcu oboje gramy w tej samej drużynie – stwierdziła lekko.  
-Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Wychodzę, a ty razem ze mną. Teraz – zniecierpliwiony zdjął marynarkę z haczyka wieszaka.  
-Hmn, chętnie poszłabym gdzieś z tobą, ale przyznam że wolałabym to załatwić na osobności jeśli można. Bo chyba jesteśmy sami? – siadła wygodniej, rozglądając się. Noż kurwa.  
-Miałem na myśli, że ja idę w swoją stronę a ty w swoją. Gdybyś nie zauważyła, mam robotę do wykonania, w tym żeby pomóc twojej kolorowej klienteli.  
-I ja to doceniam, ale… słyszałam jak potraktowali cię przełożeni. Naprawdę smutne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele wkładasz w to wysiłku, nawet po tym wszystkim. To rzadko spotykane – powiedziała cicho. Ja pierdolę, czy wszyscy łącznie z papieżem, już słyszeli jak odebrali mu tę sprawę?! Wkurwiony zamknął wreszcie drzwi, zanim całe sąsiedztwo tu się zleci. I tak pewnie ta stara prukwa obok już przystawiała szklankę do ściany.  
-Muszę przyznać, że zazwyczaj mam pewne… obiekcje co do pracy policji, ale ty mi zaimponowałeś. Myślę, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc.  
-Pomóc..? Niby jak? Jeśli myślisz, że mam jakikolwiek wpływ na to, czy ci zamkną ten tęczowy przybytek, to chyba śnisz. Kurwa, sam na siebie nie mam specjalnie wpływu! – rozłożył ręce, samemu udając się do salonu żeby nie drzeć się przez pół mieszkania… bardziej niż potrzeba.  
-Och nie, z tym już się pogodziłam. Co więcej, uważam, że może to i dobrze, zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia… Przyznam, że obawiam się co będzie, gdy władza przyjdzie zamknąć mój lokal, moje relacje z wiernymi klientami bywają… skomplikowane, ale liczę że uda mi się na nich wpłynąć. To ludzie pasji, którzy przeżyli już swoje z policją. Dużo będzie też zależało od postawy drugiej strony, nawet jeśli z naszej będziemy potulni. A to nie będzie łatwe, bo wiele razy traktowano nas… cóż, sam wiesz jak – jej głos przybrał gorzki ton. Nie ma to jak pasywno-agresywne oskarżenia.  
-Na to też nie mam wpływu. Nawet gdy w grę wchodzą uprzedzenia, to jeśli będą na tyle głupi żeby mimo wszystko świrować, jedyne co osiągną to wpierdol… czego się niby spodziewają?  
-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę… Dlatego na wszelkie sposoby będę nakłaniać ich, żeby nie dawać żadnych powodów do agresji. Ale nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać – Ki wyjrzała przez okno, prostując się jakby wróciła jej dobra energia.  
-No dobra, a o czym chciałaś?- James postanowił skapitulować. Nie przyznałby tego, ale potrzebował każdej możliwej informacji i nie powinien kręcić nosem. A ta kobieta na pewno wiedziała dużo więcej, niż pozwalała innym sądzić. Ki wzięła głęboki oddech, zadowolona z chwilowego zwycięstwa.  
-Wiem że rozmawiałeś z naszymi… specjalnymi gośćmi, którzy reprezentują sponsorów tego lokalu. Z pewnością zarzucili cię fragmentami informacji, ale bez szerszego kontekstu wiele ci nie dadzą, zwłaszcza że sposób wyrażania tych ludzi jest… cóż, powiedzmy że mało wyrafinowany. I dyktowany wypitym alkoholem.  
-I bez kontekstu trzeba geniusza, żeby wiedzieć że masz z nimi układ wykraczający poza „sponsorowanie”, inaczej by to nie działało. Więc lepiej nie mydl mi oczu, że teraz nagle zrozumiałaś jakie to z nich nie są skurwysyny, tylko mów co im odjebało, że uznali mordowanie klientów za dobrą strategię biznesową! – James nie miał cierpliwości, żeby teraz bawić się w podchody. Jeśli ta kobieta robiła szopkę ze zbieraniem pieniędzy na „pomoc ofiarom”, a dobrze znała plany rusków którzy sypali kasą, to wcale nie była lepsza od nich. Chyba nawet była gorsza. Ki ze stoickim spokojem splotła dłonie, jakby miała już przećwiczoną odpowiedź do wyrecytowania.  
-Nie umiem powiedzieć co oni uznają za dobrą strategię, ale nie zaprzeczę, że już od jakiegoś czasu widać było że coś się święci, nie są specjalnie subtelni. Sęk w tym, że ich przełożeni zdają sobie z tego sprawę, więc nie wtajemniczali ich w żadne szczegóły… Uwierz mi, że wyciągnęłabym to z nich, gdyby było cokolwiek do wyciągania.  
-A to, że tego wieczora kiedy byłem w tym twoim wielce zajebistym przybytku, a oni wprost powiedzieli mi że zginie kolejna osoba, to już miałaś w dupie?! – to nie była dobra strategia rozmowy, ale James nie mógł się powstrzymać. To wszystko mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, gdyby jaśnie neonowowłosa hrabina nie leciała sobie w kulki. Tym razem Ki skuliła się w sobie, po raz pierwszy odkąd tu weszła tracąc werwę.  
-Słuchaj, nie musisz mi wierzyć, ale nie wiedziałam o tym i nie daje mi to spokoju. To po to była ta cała zbiórka i konkursy… Nie wiem czy twoi znajomi ci powiedzieli, ale zazwyczaj odbywały się tylko raz w miesiącu, ale zarządziłam je dwa razy w tygodniu, bo nasi słowiańscy przyjaciele zawsze na nie uczęszczają… Liczyłam, że tak czegoś się dowiem, a tu… kompletna klapa. Cóż, chyba rozumiesz, skoro sam podjąłeś taneczne starania, żeby się do nich dostać, prawda? Barman wszystko mi opowiedział – wzruszyła ramionami, pogrążając się w zadumie, choć tylko na parę sekund. Jeśli chciała udowodnić Jamesowi, że działała w ten sam sposób co on, to na razie jej się nie udawało.  
-Prawdopodobnie powiedzieli im o tym dopiero tego samego wieczora, żeby nie wypaplali za wcześnie. Nie doceniłam ich.  
-Chciałaś ich przekupić, żeby odwołali kolesia od brudnej roboty czy co? Bo to nie brzmi dla mnie ani trochę przekonująco, sama mówiłaś że to wydurniające się pajace nawet w swojej rodzinie mafijnej, coś jak pijany wujek na weselu! Kto by ich posłuchał?-James staną nad nią z założonymi rękami.  
-Tak jak mówię, nie musisz mi wierzyć. I nie, nie mieliby raczej żadnego wpływu, ale liczyłam że może… Ech, za dużo tłumaczenia. W największym skrócie obawiałam się, że to może być zemsta ludzi z nowego Klubu Demokratycznego, albo z GALI, choć podejrzewałam też innych.  
-Czekaj… jaki nowy, przecież ten cały Klub to chyba spotyka się w Ostrydze, nie? I co to za gala, znowu jakieś taneczne konkursy? Nie wiedziałem że tancerze mogą mieć ze sobą takie kosy… - inspektor coraz mniej z tego rozumiał. Jeśli było więcej takich jak ten mały Portorykańczyk i jego ziomki, to kto wie… W głowie miał teraz dziwną wizję ruskiej mafii wystawiających przeciwko nim swoją drużynę baletmistrzów z teatru Bolszoj. Ki zaśmiała się krótko, kręcąc głową.  
-Musiałabym ci wyjaśnić całą siatkę zależności… A na to nie mamy chyba czasu. Na razie powiem tak: coraz bardziej ciążą mi ludzie, których mam nad sobą i to co robią. I tak jak ty, chcę żeby się to skończyło, ale nie będzie to proste. Jestem jednak przekonana, że potrzebujemy w tym siebie nawzajem, bo osobno wiele nie zdziałamy – Ki wstała, zabierając ze sobą płaszcz. Serio kurwa? Po to był ten cały cyrk? James zgrzytnął zębami. Ewidentnie chciała go zainteresować, żeby przypełznął do niej po pomoc.  
-Chwila, mam się ot tak dać wrobić w jakieś wojny… gangów czy czegoś? Wpadłaś tylko po to, żeby rzucić mi taki ochłap i patrzeć jak go chwytam?  
-Sam mówiłeś, że właśnie wychodzisz, zatem pozwolisz że umówimy się na kiedy indziej…Zostawię ci moją wizytówkę. Lepiej nie dzwoń bezpośrednio do baru, to mój numer prywatny – wyciągnęła z torebki niewielką karteczkę i wręczyła ją Jamesowi, który po chwili zastanowienia ostrożnie wziął podarunek, jakby kawałek papieru miał go ugryźć. Miał wrażenie że między gładkimi słowami ta kobieta chciała go wykorzystać, ale nie miał specjalnie wyboru.  
-Dobra. Ale gramy w otwarte karty, albo nie mamy po co marnować czasu. A teraz… trafisz sama do wyjścia, czy pomóc?  
-Jak szarmancko. To do zobaczenia, drogi inspektorze – Ki odwróciła się na pięcie i kręcąc biodrami udałą się do drzwi.  
***  
-Przecież pani pokazuję, mam podpisaną przez kapitan Garcię zgodę i…  
-A ja panu tłumaczę, według moich informacji cofnięto panu wszystkie uprawnienia odnośnie tej sprawy – siedząca za biurkiem elegancko ubrana kobieta postukała nerwowo paznokciami o blat. James spodziewał się chłodnego przyjęcia przez ludzi z DEA, nawet gdyby miał wszystkie aktualne papiery, ale szło mu jak po grudzie. Babiszcze patrzyło na niego niczym na wkurzającego petenta, który śmiał jej przerwać ploteczki z koleżankami. Maglował ją już dobre pół godziny, starając się wspiąć na wyżyny wewnętrznego spokoju, żeby nie wskoczyć za to durne biurko i nie wepchnąć jej tych papierów gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. Aż mu szczęka zdrętwiała od utrzymywania sztucznego uśmiechu. Kobieta nawet nie udawała, że nie ma go w dupie, marszcząc nos jakby ktoś przykładał jej gówno do twarzy. James czuł, że był tym gównem, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować.  
-Rozumiem, ale zgoda jest imienna, wystawiona na mnie odpowiednio wcześnie i tak dalej… Teraz nie damy rady wyrobić nowej na czas, zanim te osoby wejdą do programu ochrony świadków. Nie mogłem przewidzieć, że do czasu ich zatrzymania nie będę już w to bezpośrednio zaangażowany – James przywołał wszystkie moce jednoczenia się ze wszechświatem, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Miał tego dość i urzędniczka najwyraźniej też, bo mało subtelnie skinęła głową w stronę drzwi, gdzie mieściła się budka ochrony.  
-Takie są przepisy, przykro mi – powiedziała tonem, wskazującym na to że wcale nie było jej przykro.  
-Bardzo proszę, od tego może zależeć czy znajdziemy seryjnego mordercę. W tym przypadku czas działa na naszą niekorzyść. No chyba nie pozwoli pani, żeby przez kawałek papierka śledztwo stało w miejscu? –James położył ręce na biurku i nachylił się w stronę biurwy. Ta odsunęła się ze wzdrygnięciem.  
-Proszę mi nie insynuować takich rzeczy! To nie moja wina, że zabrano panu uprawnienia… Zresztą przy takim zachowaniu nie dziwi mnie to – żachnęła się. Ja pierdolę, to on tu wspinał się na wyżyny spokoju, a dla baronowej pieczątek i spinaczy to i tak było za mało.  
-Nic nie insynuuję, próbuję tylko pani uświadomić, że za tymi świstkami stoi ludzkie życie, o czym może by pani wiedziała, gdyby czasem wyjrzała zza tego biurka – inspektor machnął rękami. Kobieta wydała z siebie nosowe prychnięcie, po czym odwróciła się do niego tyłem. James nie wierzył w to co widzi: durna pinda wzięła kubek i najzwyczajniej w świecie uruchomiła ekspres do kawy.  
-Co pani wyprawia? Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać! – warknął zdumiony.  
-Mam teraz przerwę. Ustawową. I nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Jeśli chce pan wyrazić niezadowolenie, proszę wpisać się do księgi zażaleń – powiedziała, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę. I to on był niby niewychowany?!  
-To chyba jakiś żart! Jakby przepisy nakazywały oddychać tyko z odpowiednią zgodą, to co, część ludzi należałoby zadusić?   
-Jakiś problem? – jak spod ziemi wyrosnął koło niego ochroniarz. James wymruczał pod nosem przekleństwo i pokręcił głową. To nie było warte zachodu, bo i tak nic w ten sposób nie wskóra.   
-Skąd, gdzieżbym śmiał przeszkadzać w USTAWOWEJ kawusi – stwierdził z przekąsem, pakując ręce do kieszeni, bo trochę go jednak świerzbiło żeby mu przywalić. Obrócił się na pięcie i zostawił jej wysokość i cerbera za sobą. Wkurwiony rzucił jeszcze okiem na przeszklone lustrem weneckim przejście do pokoju przesłuchań na końcu korytarza. Teraz pajace miały już zapewnioną ochronę DEA, w zamian za wydanie im swoich dilerów, kaplica. Dostaną nowe tożsamości, domy, pełen pakiet, a on nadal się będzie bujał jak ostatnia pizda. Mógłby teoretycznie spróbować się tu zaczaić, aż skończą swoje wstępne przesłuchania, ale jedyne co uzyskałby, to kop w dupę. Zrezygnowany wyładował swoją frustrację na pobliskim automacie z przekąskami, waląc w niego pięścią. Ku jego zdziwieniu, wypadła z niego paczka żelek. Kiepskie pocieszenie, ale mimo to nie będzie przecież zaglądać darowanym słodyczom w papierek, więc sięgnął po paczuszkę. Ha, zemsta doskonała, ukradł im żelki… Ech.   
-To pan..? – jakaś kobieta zawołała z ławeczki po drugiej stronie korytarza. James mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś już ją widział, ale gdzie..? Dość wydekoltowana kiecka naprowadziła go jednak na właściwy trop.  
-To ja – powiedział mało przydatnie, bo i co można odpowiedzieć na tak durne pytanie.   
-Pani była wtedy w poczekalni tego… studia filmów pościelowych Barrettów, prawda? – podszedł do niej, otwierając sobie opakowanie żelek. Bez mocnego makijażu wyglądała inaczej, powiedziałby nawet że młodziej. Widać takie były wymogi tego biznesu.  
-Owszem. Tak myślałam, że tu cię spotkam… Odkąd usłyszałam, że zamknęli Barrettów i wzywają wszystkich, którzy dla nich pracowali, wiedziałam że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego… Od początku wyglądałeś mi na glinę, kto przychodzi z dziewczyną do studia porno – posłała mu krzywy uśmieszek, jakby zastanawiała się czy ma mu podziękować, czy raczej przypierdolić. James sam nie wiedział co mu się należało.  
-Cóż, taka praca. Przykro mi, jeśli straciła pani przeze mnie robotę. Żelkę? – wyciągnął rękę z torebeczką, jakby to miała być jakaś rekompensata. Kobieta pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.  
-Dajmy spokój z tymi paniami, żadna ze mnie dama… Mów mi Laura – podała mu dłoń, a James uścisnął ją, uważając na tonę pierścionków.  
-James.  
-Czyli jednak nie Micah? – przekręciła głowę, w swoim mniemaniu zapewne figlarnie.  
-Dzięki bogu nie. Chyba zmieniłbym imię już w drodze powrotnej z porodówki – mruknął, żując gumowego robaka, na co Laura zaśmiała się krótko.  
-Wiesz jak to jest, jak nie drzwiami to oknem, mam inne „zlecenia”. Właściwie po akcji z tą małą postawiłam na „Euforii” kreskę, co jak co ale żeby takie dzieciaki… Ech, szkoda gadać – wzruszyła ramionami z pewnym smutkiem w oczach. Cóż, musiało być źle, skoro nawet ona uznała, że Barrettowie to skurwysyny.  
-Hmn, ale i tak cię tu wezwali? – James zarzucił sobie niebiesko-zieloną żelkę przypominającą nieco upośledzoną truskawkę. Kwaśna.  
-Dziwi cię to? Chyba miałeś na to jakiś wpływ… Swoją drogą, może dałoby radę załatwić, żebym mogła to już mieć za sobą? Tamtych maglują już drugą godzinę, a ja byłam dzisiaj umówiona na spotkanie… Chętnie odpowiem na co chcesz, a potem sobie pójdę – Laura spytała z nadzieją. A zatem o to chodziło. James parsknął na samą myśl, że mógłby tu wydawać polecenia komukolwiek. Nawet dla recepcjonistki był plebsem niewartym uwagi. Laura popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.  
-Przepraszam, jestem tutaj co najwyżej podnóżkiem, mimo że pomogłem doprowadzić do zatrzymania Barrettów… Nigdy nie pozwalają zapomnieć o kolejności dziobania, żeby czasem ktoś nie wpadł na szalony pomysł, że tytuł ważniaka i kij w dupie to nie wszystko – usiadł obok Laury, opierając się plecami o ścianę.   
-Cóż, trudno. Podobno w dobrym tonie jest się trochę spóźnić, choć nigdy tego nie rozumiałam. Wiesz co z tą małą? – zmieniła temat.  
-Na razie jest w ośrodku pomocy, ale na dniach ma ją odebrać tata.  
-Och. W tym ośrodku dla młodzieży..? – Laura wyraziła obawy, patrząc na Jamesa ze zdziwieniem. To nie był dobry znak.  
-Tak… nie było specjalnie lepszego miejsca. To źle?- spróbował coś wyłuskać. Czemu do cholery miał złe przeczucie…  
-No… to chyba niebezpieczne, prawda? Znaczy teraz, z tymi morderstwami, widziałam w wiadomościach że chyba kogoś stamtąd zabito i… Biedactwo – zmieszała się, ściskając mocniej swoją torebkę.  
-Owszem, ale gdzie teraz w mieście jest bezpiecznie, dlatego im szybciej przymkniemy tego gnoja tym lepiej – chapnął innego żelka, który dla kontrastu był słodki do porzygu. Co to za dziadostwo tu mieli?  
-Ech, pewnie tak, ale jeśli ktoś ją stamtąd weźmie to dobrze – stwierdziła kobieta, uciekając wzrokiem.  
-Myślisz, że coś jej tam grozi? – James zdecydował się zapytać prosto z mostu. Teraz wyprostował się i nadstawił uszu jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli coś wisiało nad Alice, to osobiście ją stamtąd weźmie, choćby zaraz.  
-Ja… cóż, słyszałam tylko plotki, ale…  
-Proszę, to ja ją tam zostawiłem i nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało – wbrew sobie złapał Laurę za rękę i teraz oboje ściskali jej torebkę, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Kobieta rozejrzała się podejrzliwie i westchnęła, ale zaczęła mówić.  
-Słyszałam jak Dima, to jeden z gości dostarczających Barrettom towar, wspominał coś o tym, że musi się spotkać z Walterem Bakerem w jakiś interesach. Baker to…  
-Poprzedni dyrektor ośrodka – wszedł jej w słowo James, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Co to miało ze sobą wspólnego? Czy Baker układał się z ruskimi? Po chuj? Dobra, Baker był teraz przewodniczącym komitetu wyborczego jednego z kandydatów na prezydenta miasta, Davida Scotta, więc mogło to mieć jakiś polityczny swąd, ale znowu: po chuj? Czy Nero to miał na myśli mówiąc o skandalu na wysokich stołkach? To przez towar ruskich dzieciarnia lądowała w tym cholernym ośrodku, więc to była wyjątkowo pojebana akcja. Niech mu ktoś powie, że gnój nie napędzał sobie w ten sposób interesu, bo mu urwie łeb przy samej dupie..!  
-Nie wiem o co dokładnie miało chodzić, nie chciałam żeby zorientowali się że coś usłyszałam, ale cokolwiek mają ze sobą wspólnego to źle… naprawdę źle. Żal mi tych dzieciaków – szepnęła Laura.  
-Kurwa mać..! – James gwałtownie wstał, nie zwracając uwagi na to że kilka osób obróciło głowy w ich stronę, a Laura szarpnęła go lekko za marynarkę, próbując uciszyć. Zmiął w ręce resztę paczki żelek i rzucił ją do kosza obok, niczym wkurwiony koszykarz, bo jego drużyna przegrywa do zupełnego jajca. Teraz to zaczynało się dopiero paskudnie zagęszczać, nawet jeśli to były tylko domysły. Z czarnych rozkmin wyrwało go znaczące chrząknięcie.  
-Zabierzesz ją stamtąd? – spytała z nadzieją Laura. James dał sobie chwilę, by odetchnąć głęboko, bo miał ochotę wylecieć stamtąd w te pędy. Ja pierdolę, co za syf.  
-Możesz być o to spokojna.  
***  
-Rety, to się rozbija o coraz to szersze kręgi… Nie zdziwię się, jakby jeszcze jakiś prokurator czy ktoś podobny był w to zamieszany –Abby była wyjątkowo podekscytowana, drepcząc korytarzem ośrodka. James nie zamierzał się zastanawiać, zgarnął czarnulkę i udali się prosto do Alice.  
-Nie kracz, błagam – rozejrzał się wokół. Co prawda ojciec Alice miał ją stąd zabrać już za trzy dni, ale inspektor nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie sprawdził czy da się to przyspieszyć… Jednocześnie nie wywołując paniki u dziewczynki i jej opiekunów. Dlatego wziął Abby. Na szczęście pracownicy ośrodka znali ich, więc bez problemu pozwolili im zobaczyć się z blondyneczką, nawet jeśli wpadli tu niezapowiedzianie. Być może odznaka Jamesa, którą tak lubił ostatnio szastać, miała z tym coś wspólnego, choć wolał myśleć że to jego urok osobisty. Gdy weszli do pokoju Alice, dziewczynka już na nich czekała, siedząc na dolnej części piętrowego łóżka. Ściany pomieszczenia zdobiły namalowane kwiatki i chociaż pokoik był mały i nie posiadał wielu mebli poza dwoma piętrowymi łózkami, to był zadziwiająco przytulny. Byłoby to nawet urocze, gdyby nie fakt, że James wciąż miał z tyłu głowy głos mówiący mu, że to wszystko mogło zostać kupione za brudną kasę.   
-Cześć! Nie widziałam że przyjdziecie… Stało się coś? – Alice przekręciła ciekawsko głowę. James i Abby popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem.   
-Jeszcze nie wiemy. Pamiętasz tę dziewczynę której szukaliśmy, a znaleźliśmy ją ukrywającą się tutaj? – czarnulka przycupnęła obok blondynki, ewidentnie starając się mówić spokojnie, żeby jej nie przestraszyć. Jak wszystkie małolaty, Alice szybko wyczuła pismo nosem i ostrożnie zapytała:  
-Tak… Wszystko z nią w porządku? Bo ostatnio zachowywała się dość…  
-Nie, nie, nic jej nie jest. No, przynajmniej James mówił załapała się na odwyk, więc jest szansa że wyjdzie na prostą – Abby spojrzała porozumiewawczo na inspektora. James powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami, ale ledwo.  
-Taa, nie była tym faktem zbytnio zachwycona, ale podobno wciąż chodzi na spotkania, więc kto wie – wzruszył ramionami. Z opowieści Grovera wynikało, że dzieciaki takie jak ona stoją okrakiem wobec jakiejkolwiek pomocy, dopóki coś nie jebie ich odpowiednio mocno. Wtedy przekonują się, że same są swoim jedynym wrogiem i ratunkiem jednocześnie. Problem w tym, że niektórzy czasami nie dożywają do tego momentu… Clarence póki co była napędzana co najwyżej strachem o swoje życie z powodu mordercy, co w kontekście tego, że sama zabijała się co dnia było czystą ironią, niemniej mniejsza o powód… liczyło się że dzięki swojej paranoi została na zamkniętym oddziale. Nie wiedział czy cokolwiek z tego będzie, ale nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać przy Alice. Należało przytakiwać.  
-No to o co chodzi? – dziewczynka zaczęła się wiercić.  
-Być może ludzie którzy sprzedawali jej to świństwo kręcą się w pobliżu – stwierdziła Abby, naginając prawdę. Dobra, właściwie nie kłamała, ale całości też nie wyłuskała. Alice westchnęła, nieprzekonana.  
-Znaczy w ośrodku? Mam wam pomóc ich znaleźć? – spytała. James wewnętrznie jęknął. To szło w złą stronę, trzeba było walić prosto z mostu.  
-Próbujemy powiedzieć, że zaczęło się tu robić zbyt niebezpiecznie. Te ataki na pracowników ośrodka, a teraz to… Nie mamy pewności czy ci dealerzy robią tu jakieś interesy, ale to nie wygląda dobrze. Myślisz, że twój tata mógłby cię stąd zabrać wcześniej? – wypalił. Abby fuknęła na niego ze złością, ale James skupił się na Alice. Dziewczyna najpierw wyglądała na zaskoczoną, siedząc z otwartymi ustami, ale szybko pokręciła głową.  
-To naprawdę konieczne? Odbierze mnie za trzy dni…- spytała cicho, jakby z lekką goryczą.  
-Wiemy skarbie, po prostu wolimy nie ryzykować – Abby delikatnie pogłaskała ją po plecach, nawet jeśli blondynka nadal była spięta.  
-Nie chciałabym mu przysporzyć więcej zmartwień… Już i tak panikował i ledwo pozwolił mi tu zostać, a jak się o tym dowie, to…  
-Rozumiem, ale sytuacja jest jaka jest i lepiej dmuchać na zimne – James oparł się plecami o ramę łóżka.  
-A co z resztą? Większość nie ma za bardzo gdzie się podziać, zresztą ten cały morderca grasuje już od jakiegoś czasu i nawet pracowników atakował poza ośrodkiem… I prawdę mówiąc ci dealerzy na pewno nie pojawili się dopiero teraz, biorąc pod uwagę ile osób tutaj ma problem z narkotykami. Nie wiem co zmienią trzy dni, naprawdę.   
-Masz rację – niespodziewanie zgodziła się Abby, zanim James zdołał zareagować. Alice zdawała się równie zaskoczona co on. Zgoda, mieli dość mgliste pojęcie o tym co się tu właściwie dzieje i czy faktycznie Alice jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale po co ryzykować? James musiał się z nią jednak zgodzić w jednym: to się działo już od jakiegoś czasu i wcale nie było gwarancji, że poza ośrodkiem będzie lepiej. Chyba po prostu czuł się paskudnie, wiedząc że niewiele może na to poradzić i chciał nadrobić cały ten czas. Prawie jakby był rodzicem, który pół życia miał w dupie swojego potomka i nagle próbował zrekompensować dziesięć lat jego życia.  
-To tylko domysły, ale uznaliśmy że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Tak jak powiedziałaś, już i tak ludzie panikują, więc prosiłabym żebyś ostrożnie dysponowała tą informacją… rozumiesz? – czarnulka spojrzała poważnie na Alice, która najpierw uciekła wzrokiem w bok, ale po chwili wyprostowała się, podnosząc głowę.  
-Tak. Prawdę mówiąc, będąc tutaj słyszałam już tyle różnych opowieści o tym kto jest mordercą i na kogo poluje, że wszyscy chodzą jak na szpilkach. Mój tata obejrzał jakiś reportaż o tej pani która pracowała jako kucharka, podawali relację z jej pogrzebu… i już prawie mnie stąd zabrał, bo ktoś tam mówił, że to robota szajki zabierającej ludziom narządy na handel. Dla mnie to nie miało sensu, wtedy wzięliby wszystkie, no i raczej od młodszej i zdrowszej osoby, bo…  
-Nie wchodźmy w to, błagam – przerwał jej James. Jezu, dziewczyna zaczynała brzmieć jak Jerry. Inspektor zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że media (i nie tylko) zalewały miasto istną rzeką teorii spiskowych wszelkiego rodzaju. Jak do tej pory oficjalnie nie podano żadnych szczegółów, co było oczywiste, niemniej w takich wypadkach ludzie mieli tendencję do dośpiewywania sobie brakujących fragmentów. Problem z tym, że przypominało to grę w kalambury, gdzie zgadywali kolejne hasła. Plotki też robiły swoje i każdy miał już swoją opinię, co w połączeniu z podkoloryzowanymi artykułami (bo nie ujmując Abby, część dziennikarzy zdawała się wręcz prześcigać w tym, kto wymyśli bardziej pojebaną historyjkę, z Marsjanami i sowieckimi szpiegami na czele) dało plon. Ulica wiedziała swoje. Inspektor nie chciał sam popadać w paranoję, ale już zaczynał dopatrywać się jakiegoś zjebanego połączenia nawet w tym, że Alice miała trafić do tego studia filmów pościelowych, bo jego właściciele robili interesy z kacapami. Bezsensowne? Może, ale nic by go już nie zdziwiło…  
-Mimo wszystko czulibyśmy się lepiej, gdybyś mogła stąd wyjechać, zanim uda się nam to ogarnąć – podjęła Abby, ale Alice nie zamierzała zmienić zdania.  
-Właśnie, wy czulibyście się lepiej, ale ja… To tylko trzy dni. Tak naprawdę mogłabym zginąć dużo wcześniej, sami wiecie najlepiej… Tego się nie da przewidzieć. Nie mogę tego zrobić tacie, po prostu nie mogę. Wytrzymałam tyle, to wytrzymam jeszcze trzy dni, naprawdę – wstała z łóżka, zaciskając pięści.   
-Nie o to chodzi – James czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy Alice tak lekko mówiła o śmierci. Nie żeby bardzo się myliła, ale…  
-Dlaczego chciałaś tu zostać, choć od początku chciał cię wziąć do domu? – zmieniła nagle temat Abby, wyraźnie wybijając dziewczynkę z rytmu. Cóż, przynajmniej blondynka ponownie usiadła i zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę. James nie wiedział jaki cel miała w tym Abby, ale doceniał rezultat, więc postanowił zamknąć mordę i dać Alice chwilę na zastanowienie się.  
-Chyba było mi po prostu wstyd, że byłam taka głupia. Bałam się, że będzie się ze mną obchodził jak z jajkiem, na co właściwie zasłużyłam, ale… Nie mogłabym tego znieść. Myślałam, że jak mu pokażę że mogę zostać sama i nic się nie stanie, to go jakoś uspokoi. A zresztą, w końcu trochę wam pomogłam, prawda? – powiedziała z nadzieją, licząc że ten argument przeważy szalę. James westchnął ciężko.   
-Owszem, pomogłaś. I uwierz mi, jestem ekspertem w próbach chronienia innych przed wszystkim, zwłaszcza jak coś sknocę, Abby potwierdzi… Ale jeśli chcesz pokazać swojemu staruszkowi że potrafisz się zachować w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, to nie jestem pewien czy świadome stawianie się dla samego stawania się, wypada najlepiej. Powiedziałbym nawet, że raczej odwrotnie – wyrzucił z siebie. Alice przypominała mu trochę upartego dzieciaka, kombinującego jak przekonać starych do imprezy, ale nie mógł mieć do niej wątów. Po tym jak dała się zbajerować temu staremu dziadowi, ostatnie czego potrzebowała to nieustanne przypominanie jej, że sama nie powinna nawet po bułki do sklepu wychodzić, bo ją ktoś porwie… Alice przez moment wyglądała jakby chciała się kłócić, a Abby zgrzytnęła zębami na subtelność inspektora, ale ostatecznie nikt nic nie zrobił. Siedzieli tylko jak trzy pajace, wszyscy chcący niby dobrze, ale jednocześnie wiadomo jak to zwykle z tym bywa. Dlatego nie potrafił gadać z dzieciakami.  
-Dzięki tobie i Thomasowi zdobyliśmy sporo informacji, to ważne– odezwała się wreszcie Abby, wciąż jednak zaniepokojona o blondynkę – Dlatego ja zdecydowałam się pomagać Jamesowi, nawet jeśli tylko w zbieraniu zeznań, bo regularnie marudzi mi, że pewne rzeczy należy zostawić policji.  
-Ej..!  
-Nie mówię, że nie masz racji, ale…  
-A może jeszcze mogłabym wam się na coś przydać? Thomas mówił, że chodzą plotki o tym, jak dyrektor był zmuszony obciąć części pracowników wypłaty, bo ma długi. Paru jest wręcz przekonanych, że to jakiś były pracownik się mści… Nie wiem ile w tym prawdy, ale odkąd tu jestem zwolniły się co najmniej dwie osoby, a Thomas opowiadał że trochę już to trwa – pociągnęła temat Alice. Chryste, jeszcze niedawno coś takiego wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne, a teraz? Nie brzmiało wcale tak z kosmosu. Jeśli faktycznie ośrodek miał długi, to Baker i obecny dyrektor mogli się łapać różnych sposobów, żeby go ocalić… Czy to oznaczało dogadywanie się z dealerami? Brzmiało to kompletnie idiotycznie, ale z drugiej strony kasa potrafiła niejednemu zrobić z mózgu galaretę, w końcu dobrymi chęciami piekło było wybrukowane… A przynajmniej tak myśleli chociażby liderzy kultów, chcący pomóc swoim owieczkom. Inspektor wolał jednak pozostać krytyczny co do tej rewelacji, niestety Abby zaczęła drążyć.   
-Hmn, może powinniśmy z nim pogadać… Jest tutaj całkiem dobrze zorientowany, prawda? – dziennikarka jak dla Jamesa zbyt szybko napalała się na kolejny trop w Wielkiej Aferze i reagowała z entuzjazmem. To wciąż byłby dzieciaki, nie pieprzeni tajni agenci!  
-Cóż, jest tu już dobry rok. Ze znalezieniem tej dziewczyny wam się przydał…– Alice wzruszyła ramionami, ponownie patrząc w podłogę.  
-Hej, jesteśmy wam obojgu wdzięczni… Nawet dorośli nie są w stanie załatwić wszystkiego w pojedynkę – Abby posłała jej uśmiech i dziewczynka nieco wbrew sobie także się uśmiechnęła. James musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko pobyt tutaj dobrze jej zrobił. Nadal miał przed sobą nieśmiałą małolatę, ale zdawała się być bardziej pogodzona sama ze sobą i swoimi emocjami, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Już nie była jelonkiem który w panice zatrzymał się przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem, a bardziej jelonkiem który uciekł i wyszedł na polanę. Wciąż wystraszonym, ale bogatszym o cenną lekcję. No i mimo nieśmiałości była w stanie im się postawić i powiedzieć co jej leży na wątrobie, a to chyba już było coś… I właśnie w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł wspomniany wcześniej rudy dzieciak. Ależ wyczucie…  
-Słyszałem że moi ulubieni łowcy tajemnic są na chacie..! Co tym razem, szukamy w piwnicy koronnego świadka? – wsadził ręce do kieszeni, szczerząc się.  
-Gorzej – powiedział James – szukamy korupcji.  
***  
-Ach, pan inspektor. W czym możemy pomóc? – dyrektor Clark wyciągnął rękę, ale jego mina sugerowała raczej postawę ostrożnego, zjeżonego zwierzęcia. Wyraźnie nie podobała mu się ta niezapowiedziana wizyta. Zresztą sam uścisk dłoni, prawie miażdżący palce, też sugerował wyraźnie „po coś tu przylazł pajacu”. James przywołał jednak na twarz najlepszy uśmiech, na jaki go było stać. Kiedy okazało się, że Baker akurat jest w ośrodku, to nie mogli przegapić takiej okazji… Nie mógł jednak bezpośrednio przycisnąć dziada, na pewno już wieść gminna się rozniosła że nie prowadzi tej sprawy i grzecznie kazaliby mu spierdalać. James nie był w stu procentach przekonany co do ich planu, ale chciał spróbować. Zresztą Abby już zdążyła mu wytknąć, że ma się nie zachowywać, jakby wszyscy wokół niego byli idiotami, nie potrafiącymi się ogarnąć. Mógłby się kłócić, ale liczył że coś wyniknie z tego całego bajzlu. Czarnulka nie potrafiła do końca ukryć swojego podekscytowania i wypaliła:  
-My w sprawie Alice. Już wkrótce wychodzi do domu, więc chcieliśmy zapytać czy wszystko z nią w porządku.  
-Radziłbym rozmawiać z jej opiekunką, panią Smith – dyrektor odpowiedział krótko. Baker, który stał obok, bacznie się im przyglądając, dodał:  
-Czemu coś miałoby nie być w porządku? Z tego co słyszałem dziewczyna dobrze sobie radzi – zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. James miał wrażenie że gość dobrze wie w co pogrywają.  
-Niedawno zatrzymano ludzi prowadzących ten pornograficzny biznes w którym ją znaleźliśmy. Może i jestem paranoikiem, ale wolę się upewnić, że nikt od nich nie będzie się próbował na niej mścić – James powiedział lekko, jakby gadał o pogodzie. Teoretycznie nie mijał się z prawdą, a poza tym chciał dać odczuć że wciąż ma rękę na pulsie, nawet jeśli sprawa mordercy została mu odebrana. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy jakąkolwiek reakcję na twarzy Bakera, ale czarnoskóry wciąż tylko łypał na niego świdrująco, jakby on też wypatrywał następnego ruchu Jamesa. Niech łajzy wiedzą, że jeśli cokolwiek stanie się Alice, to od razu będzie w chuj podejrzane. I wtedy żadna siła nie powstrzyma jego wkurwu.   
-Co też pan mówi! Proszę być spokojnym, wiele z tych dzieciaków wplątało się w gorsze kłopoty, wiemy jak zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo – zagrzmiał dyrektor Clark, zupełnie jakby zasugerowano że jego żona puszcza się z połową miasta.  
-Hmn, nie wątpię, choć pańscy pracownicy nie zawsze mieli tyle szczęścia – James postanowił być złym gliną dla przeciwwagi Abby. Zbyt bezpośrednio? Może, ale chciał zobaczyć co zrobią te dwa ważniaki.   
-Proszę pana, to co się stało to tragedia i… - zaczął Clark, ale Baker uciszył go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Dyro już prawie spurpurowiał na twarzy.  
-Owszem, to niewyobrażalna tragedia. Straciliśmy dwójkę dobrych pracowników, a co ważniejsze: dobrych ludzi. Od śmierci pani Perkins, pracującej jako kucharka, dyrektor Clark osobiście przeprowadzał regularne wizytacje i szkolenia dla całej naszej kadry, jak mogą się lepiej chronić. Wiem, że zatrudnił do tego firmę ochroniarską, czyż nie? – zwrócił się do ziomka, jakby był jego adwokatem, a ten przytaknął ochoczo.  
-Tak, z własnych środków… - Baker nie dał mu jednak powiedzieć nic więcej.  
-Więc wybaczcie jego zdenerwowanie, bo mało kto jak on starał się, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Niestety, nie możemy wiele poradzić na to, jakie decyzje podejmują nasi podwładni. Jeśli ktoś zignoruje ostrzeżenia o wychodzeniu w nocy i unikaniu pewnych miejsc to znak że zawiedliśmy jako pracodawcy, niemniej to dorośli ludzie – dodał, zupełnie jakby mówił o krnąbrnym dzieciaku, który mimo licznych kazań wpakował się w tarapaty.  
-W porządku, chcieliśmy tylko państwa ostrzec. Lepiej żeby to zostało między nami, już chyba i tak macie tu dostatecznie dużo niebezpiecznych plotek – zasugerowała Abby, grając rolę przychylnej ich interesom.  
-Tak, tak, oczywiście – dyrektor łyknął przynętę razem z haczykiem, chętnie się zgadzając. Nietrudno było się domyślić co teraz ludzie musieli mówić o ośrodku… Do ogólnej paniki brakowało naprawdę niewiele, zwłaszcza po ostatnim morderstwie. Pewnie dlatego poza pamiątkową tablicą ze zdjęciami obu zamordowanych pracownic, gdzie wychowankowie i inni członkowie obsady mogli składać kondolencje, kwiaty i inne badziewie, nie było specjalnie śladu po żałobie. Dobra, może i nie chcieli dobijać wszystkich grobową atmosferą, ale James był się w stanie założyć, że woleli nie rozgrzebywać problemu. Zdecydowali się zatem na absolutne minimum, co by nie dało im się zarzucić, że w ogóle nie zareagowali… Klasyczne „jeśli o tym nie mówimy, to prawie jakby tego nie było”.  
-Jej ojciec bardzo to przeżywa, więc sugerowałbym… - dodał jeszcze dyro, unosząc brwi znacząco.  
-Wiemy, dlatego zależało nam, aby przekazać to bezpośrednio panom – czarnulka pokiwała głową, próbując nawiązać między nimi nić porozumienia. Clark mruknął z zadowoleniem, ale Baker obszedł stolik i wyminął ich, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
-Skoro omówiliśmy już tę kwestię, to proszę wybaczyć, ale jestem umówiony w ratuszu – poprawił krawat, kłaniając się im lekko.   
-Rozumiemy, w końcu kampania rusza pełną parą, prawda? – spróbowała jeszcze Abby, ale Baker odparł tylko z firmowym uśmiechem numer 5:  
-Nie zaprzeczę. Jeszcze ogrom pracy przed nami.  
-W każdym razie jesteśmy panom wdzięczni za pomoc Alice, więc jeśli cokolwiek by się działo, albo czegoś byście potrzebowali… Proszę się nie krępować, z chęcią się zaangażujemy, prawda? – Abby podała po kolei rękę obu ważniakom, łypiąc na Jamesa.  
-Taa, jasne. Przyznam że poza obietnicą, że złapiemy tego skurwiela, nie mam pomysłu jak się odwdzięczyć… Chyba że przyjmujecie jakieś datki. Domyślam się że organizacji utrzymującej się dzięki sponsorom to zawsze się przyda – James rzucił mało subtelnie, patrząc co te dwa pajace zrobią. Clark na moment znowu lekko się nadął.  
-Owszem, to wymaga wielu poświęceń, stąd zawsze chętnie przyjmiemy każdą pomoc… I tak powiedziałbym, że radzimy sobie całkiem dobrze, zważywszy na okoliczności – założył ręce do tyłu, wypychając pierś do przodu. James miał wrażenie, że gość próbuje dać mu odczuć, że lekko uraża go insynuowanie, że mają jakiekolwiek kłopoty, ale jednocześnie nie chciał odrzucać wsparcia. Inspektora bardziej interesowało, co Baker miał do powiedzenia na ten temat. Gość już otwierał usta, choć miał jedną rękę na klamce od drzwi, gdy z korytarza rozległ się krzyk. No wreszcie, choć miał nadzieję przycisnąć ich jeszcze trochę. Baker i Clark spojrzeli po sobie, a potem Baker ostrożnie wyjrzał z gabinetu, wciąż poruszając się raczej dostojnie niż alarmowo… podczas gdy Clarkowi wyraźnie wyszła żyłka na czole. Chyba byli w pewnym stopniu przyzwyczajeni do okazyjnych kryzysów, ale takie incydenty przy gliniarzu musiały podnosić ciśnienie. Baker co najwyżej lekko uchylił drzwi, jakby czekając co się stanie… albo co zrobią ich goście. Na korytarzu najwyraźniej nie było tak źle, bo zdecydował się wyjść, a zaraz za nim dyrektor. Abby minęła obu, wybiegając z gabinetu, podczas gdy James został z tyłu. Inspektor na pewniaka wkroczył do holu, gdzie przywitał go ciekawy widok. Thomas wraz z grupą małolatów wywołał regularną wojnę na balony wypełnione wodą i właśnie skakał po balkonie znajdującym się nad głównym korytarzem, zrzucając ogromny balon na pechowców znajdujących się pod nim. Alice biegała po korytarzu, zręcznie omijając dorosłych i podając dzieciakom „amunicję”. Niektórzy patrzyli tylko otrzymane pociski, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyli balon, ale część radośnie dołączyła do chaosu.  
-No dalej ludzie, moja świętej pamięci prababcia miała więcej werwy! Ej Moody, ty to byś w stodołę nie trafił! – młody rudzielec celnie trafił w łeb starszego wyrostka o pryszczatej twarzy. Gość aż się wzdrygnął, zakaszlał wodą, która poleciała mu nawet nosem, po czym wykrzyczał wiązankę przekleństw i wreszcie wyciągnął pięść w stronę Thomasa.  
-Nogi ci z dupy powyrywam gówniarzu! – wrzasnął, a jego kumple rzucili się na schody prowadzące do balkonu. Opiekunowie bezskutecznie próbowali unieszkodliwić dzieciaki z balonami, ale póki co przypominało to rozpaczliwą gonitwę za przedszkolakami, które dobrały się do puszek z farbą. Jeden z dorosłych wręcz poślizgnął się na mokrej posadzce, twardo lądując na zadku, przy okazji rozwalając stojącą tablicę ogłoszeń. Większość dzieciaków była zachwycona, nawet te dorosłe, przynosząc własne kubki, miski, nawet wiadra i ochoczo lejąc się nawzajem. Alice krzyknęła do Thomasa żeby uważał, bo starsze chłopaki już do niego leciały. Młody przeszedł za barierkę i idąc po zewnętrznej stronie poręczy dostał się na gzyms bez większego problemu. Dyrektor Clark westchnął ciężko i z gracją rozpędzonej ciężarówki ruszył przez korytarz, po drodze obrywając wodą prosto na drogo wyglądający garnitur. Baker spokojnie podszedł do jednej z opiekunek, trzymając się blisko ściany i zaczął jej coś tłumaczyć. Alcie w międzyczasie zdołała zbić szybkę i wcisnąć przycisk uruchamiający zraszacze, więc i tak wszyscy stali się mokrzy w sekundę. Dzwonek alarmu wibrował Jamesowi w uszach, ale sam chciał zamieszania, no i je dostał.   
-Patrz czy ten akrobata sobie czegoś nie zrobi – mruknął inspektor do Abby, a potem wycofał się do gabinetu, po drodze zakładając rękawiczki. Nie miał wiele czasu, dopóki straż nie przyjedzie albo nie skończy im się woda... Nerwowo złapał za szufladę masywnego, dębowego biurka, ale poza zszywaczami, spinaczami i innymi biurowymi akcesoriami właściwie nic tam nie było. Nie miał pojęcia czego właściwie szukał, ale liczył że dowie się jak to znajdzie. Raczej wątpił żeby ktokolwiek z odrobiną mózgu trzymał obciążającego dowody na wierzchu, plus ostatecznie Baker nie był już oficjalnie pracownikiem ośrodka, więc równie dobrze mógł trzymać swoje rzeczy gdzie indziej, ale może akurat na coś trafi… James szybko otworzył pozostałe szuflady, starając się je przejrzeć bez robienia niepotrzebnego bajzlu, co w pośpiechu nie było najprostsze. Najchętniej przewróciłby wszystko do góry nogami… Pieczątki, taśmy, samo badziewie. Pobieżnie obleciał dokumenty, które znalazł, ale i tu nie miał szczęścia: prośby o szkolenia, wnioski o dofinansowanie, pisma do rady miasta… Nawet pierdolony list otwarty do załogi, żeby „nie panikować i stosować się do nowych wytycznych, dla zachowania bezpieczeństwa”. Kurwa. James szarpnął za klamkę szafki pod biurkiem, tylko po to żeby się przekonać że jest zamknięta. Gdyby miał więcej czasu to mógłby się bawić w pomysłowego Dobromira i gmerać w zamku, ale musiał olać tę szafkę. Przeniósł się do wielkiej szafy z dokumentami, ale ona też była zamknięta. Klnąc podszedł do drugiej szafy, z takim samym rezultatem. Wkurwiony kopnął w nią i na pełnej piździe szarpnął za drzwiczki niskiej komody, przekonany że i ona stawi opór… Okazało się jednak, że były otwarte i siłą rozpędu prawie wyrwał je z zawiasów. Szybko jednak kucnął by zajrzeć do środka. Cała masa książek i segregatorów, ułożonych równo na półkach… James przekartkował zawartość segregatorów, w których znajdowały się głównie miliardy durnych przepisów bezpieczeństwa, od przeciwpożarowych po instrukcję używania jebanej drabiny… Trafił też na teczkę z grafikami kadry i kartami czasu pracy. Wychodziło na to, że ośrodek faktycznie zatrudniał w cholerę ludzi, choć z tym zatrudnieniem to chyba różnie bywało. Całkiem sporo z tych kart było oznaczonych jako „wolontariat”. Niby w dobrej sprawie, ale jednak ocierało się to o pewien wyzysk. Co ciekawe, co najmniej kilku z nich miało wykreślony wymiar czasu pracy, a w to miejsce wpisane „wolontariat”. Albo nagle uznali, że mają za dużo pieniędzy, co było mniej więcej tak prawdopodobne jak szóstka w totka, albo rzeczywiście ośrodek nie miał forsy, a ludzie czy to z dobroci serca czy z powodu więzi z dzieciakami zostawali. Może myśleli że „wpiszą to sobie do CV” czy coś. Na wszelki wypadek James cyknął paru takim kartom fotki, dzięki pożyczonemu od Abby aparatowi. Noż motyla noga, niczego tu nie było! W akcie desperacji inspektor postanowił rzucić okiem do kosza na śmieci. Czasem zadziwiające było, jak wrażliwe dane ludzie wyrzucali, choć nie napalał się na wielkie odkrycia. Krzywiąc się przegrzebał chusteczki (ktoś tu chyba miał katar stulecia, a przynajmniej tak wolał myśleć), zmięte papiery, papierowe opakowania po żarciu i tym podobne. Miał już dać sobie spokój, woląc by nikt nie przyłapał go zanurzonego po szyję w koszu, bo ciężko by to było wytłumaczyć, gdy natrafił na małe, prostokątne pudełeczko. Obejrzał je mimowolnie: cokolwiek to było, miało kolorowe, paskudnie wydrukowane logo jakiegoś motelu, zawarte w oczobijnym serduszku. Ostrożnie otworzył znalezisko z jednej strony i poczuł… lawendę, a przynajmniej tani mdlący perfum mający udawać lawendę. Mydełko. Pieprzone mydełko z jakiegoś podejrzanego gniazdka rozkoszy na godziny. Skąd to się wzięło? Może dyro lubił sobie wyjść na balety zakończone pobytem w takim pokoiku, a może po prostu zabrał to któremuś z podopiecznych… No cóż, to wolny kraj, nikt mu nie broni, ale wydawało mu się to na tyle dziwne, że spakował mydełko do plastikowej torebki i uznał, że więcej już stąd nie wyciągnie. Wyszedł na korytarz jakby nigdy nic. Sytuacja wydawała się być w miarę opanowana: hol wyglądał jak po powodzi, a z jakiegoś powodu na żyrandolu wisiały smętne resztki przebitego balonu, ale dzieciaki stały w równych szeregach, rozstawione w grupach pilnowanych przez opiekunów. Większość miała narzucone na siebie koce czy ręczniki i powoli byli wyprowadzani z korytarza. Abby rozmawiała z pracownicą którą poznali przy wcześniejszych wizytach (chyba było jej Erica czy jakoś), a Alice uczepiła się ręki czarnulki, wyglądając tak niewinnie jak tylko mogą. Dyrektor Clark tymczasem przyciszonym głosem wyraźnie obsobaczał którąś z pracownic, choć na zewnątrz był wyjątkowo spokojny. James zauważył jak dwójka gości wyprowadza Thomasa, niemniej dzieciak trzymał głowę wysoko, zupełnie jakby prowadzili go na odebranie nagrody Nobla. Musiał być z siebie cholernie dumny. Gdy przechodzili obok inspektora, rudzielec puścił mu oczko i krzyknął tylko:  
-Niech żyje zbrodniczy reżim!  
***  
-To już są kurwa szczyty – warknął James, patrząc tępo w ksero raportu. Krążył nerwowo po posterunku, a w ślad za nim coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Grover. Odkąd James został odsunięty od sprawy, jego czarnoskóry kumpel chyba uznał, że musi go pilnować żeby nie narobił jakiegoś bajzlu. Dzwonił prawie codziennie, na bank żałując nie mogą się spotkać twarzą w twarz. Już zdążył się nasłuchać, że Grover powinien być wtedy z nimi w Ostrydze… James wątpił żeby to wiele zmieniło, ale wolał tego nie mówić. Dobrze że Medley ani Jerry’emu nie stało się nic gorszego… Inspektor doceniał starania, ale nie był jeszcze aż tak zdesperowany, żeby odjebać jakąś grubą manianę. Zgoda, już mu do tego dużo nie brakowało, ale póki co się trzymał.   
-Ej, chłopaki dopiero zaczęły przeszukiwać tego vana, a na bank obejrzą każdą nitkę i śrubkę, to trochę potrwa – Grover wzruszył ramionami. James przystanął, ponownie kartkując papiery, jakby miało się tam magicznie pojawić coś nowego. Przecież to były rzewne jajca. Mieli numery blach białego vana tego skurwysyna i był pewien, że coś z tego wycisną. Szybko okazało się jednak, że gnój kupił tego grata z trzeciej ręki na jakimś szemranym targu, nie zmieniając w papierach poprzedniego właściciela, którym był jakiś stary dziadek… który zresztą zdążył już kopnąć w kalendarz. „Niemiec jeździł tylko do kościoła”, psia jego mać. Że żaden chuj z drogówki go nigdy nie przycisnął..! Pajac widocznie nie chciał ryzykować, bo jego vana znaleziono zatopionego w zatoce… a raczej to co z niego zostało, bo ewidentnie najpierw ktoś próbował go spalić. Numery seryjne na silniku i innych częściach nie pozostawiały jednak wątpliwości: to był van którego szukali. I tak gdyby nie Grover, w ogóle nie miałby tego w rękach. Przez ostatnie dni unikał Pam jak ognia, bo powinien robić coś zupełnie innego, ale nie zamierzał zaprzątać sobie tym teraz głowy.  
-Wiem, ale no kurwa. Jerry był taki dumny, że udało mu się zobaczyć te numery i ja też myślałem że…  
-James, mamy cały pieprzony samochód. To nie jest nasze pierwsze rodeo, jeśli zabierał nim ofiary, to nie ma bata, żebyśmy czegoś nie znaleźli. Już to, że gość się go pozbył, znaczy że panikuje, czuje że coraz bardziej zaciska mu się pętla na szyi i prędzej czy później…  
-Tylko kiedy? Po ilu jeszcze ofiarach? – sapnął James, ale szybko się zreflektował, widząc minę Grovera. Wyglądał na równie zmęczonego co on.  
-Przepraszam. To po prostu niepojęte, skurwiel popełnia tyle błędów, a my nie potrafimy nic z tym zrobić..! Ktoś po nim musi sprzątać, nie wiem czy to ci ruscy czy kto, ale…  
-Stary, znowu to robisz –Grover westchnął zza jego pleców. James dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że znowu odszedł kawałek, dreptając w kółko. Zupełnie bezwiednie.  
-Mam wrażenie, jakbym uczestniczył w jednym wielkim żarcie, o którym wiedzą wszyscy tylko nie ja – stwierdził z frustracją, cofając się. Grover zebrał się pod boki i pokręcił głową.  
-Zgoda, jest chujowo, co innego mam ci powiedzieć… Ale masz rację z tymi błędami i mam wrażenie, że ktokolwiek pomaga temu kiepowi, też zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Sam mówiłeś, że tamte kacapy stwierdziły, że chcą się go pozbyć – powiedział ściszonym głosem czarnoskóry, przysuwając się do Jamesa, bo już teraz inni gliniarze rzucali im ciekawskie spojrzenia. Inspektor kiwnął głową w stronę korytarza, gdzie było trochę luźniej od łypaczy.   
-Tak, ale tylko jak będzie im to pasowało. A co do tego czasu? Mam popijać herbatkę i patrzeć jak…  
-Słuchaj, wiem jakie to pojebane, uwierz mi. W narkotykowym cały czas łapie się płotki, a grube ryby jak pływały tak pływają… Ale powiem ci jedno: lata się za tymi płotkami żeby nie zwariować. I liczy się, że któraś z nich sypnie na tyle, żeby coś tłustszego wpadło na talerz – powoli minęli automat z kawą i James nie mógł sobie odmówić kubeczka, mimo że wiedział jak paskudna to lura. Potrzebował kofeiny. Odwrócił się do Grovera, ale ten nie wyraził ochoty na ten wyrób kawopodobny.  
-Wiesz jakie są pierwsze słowa, które słyszysz w narkotykowym? „Jak wydaje się wam, że od razu złapiecie Escobara to najlepiej palnijcie sobie w łeb i oszczędźcie wszystkim kłopotu. Gdyby to było takie proste, nikt by wam za to nie płacił, a ja nie musiałbym tłumaczyć kolejnej żonie czemu jej mąż skończył w betonowych bucikach na dnie oceanu.” Takie rzeczy są paskudne, rozwleczone i wymagają miesięcy łażenia jak na szpilkach żeby nie jebło – stwierdził Grover. James skrzywił się, na równi z powodu paskudnej kawy, jak i prób pocieszenia go.  
-Nie mam kurwa miesięcy na bieganie jak debil. Nawet jak ten pajac wpadnie, to kto wie co za pojebane akcje miał maskować… Komuś na tym zależy, żeby ośmieszyć burmistrz Feinstein, szefa policji albo ukręcić interes życia, wszystko kurwa możliwe. Jeszcze ten jebany ośrodek…  
-Właśnie, co z tą dziewczynką którą chciałeś na gwałt stamtąd zabrać?  
-Zajebisty dobór słów…  
-Jezu, daj spokój brachu, po prostu mów!  
-Chciałem przycisnąć tego całego Bakera, więc zrobiliśmy… małe zamieszanie. Ale chuja z tego wynikło – dopił resztę napoju duszkiem. Grover wizualnie załamał się lekko, bo przegrzebał nerwowo swoje włosy, ale na jednym wdechu zapytał:  
-Zdefiniuj „małe”.  
-Najgorsza rzecz jaka się stała, to że prawie przyjechała straż pożarna. I że pewnie trochę będą suszyć główny korytarz, ale żadnego pożaru czy czegoś nie było, nie patrz tak na mnie. Szkoda że wszystko co znalazłem, to potwierdzenie tego, że nie mają kasy dla pracowników… i podejrzane mydełko – James wyrzucił plastikowy kubeczek. Nawet w jego głowie „podejrzane mydełko” brzmiało idiotycznie. Jakby przesłuchiwał jebany przybór toaletowy. Grover uniósł brew w górę, ale nie padł ze śmiechu, tylko prychnął lekko.  
-Było uzbrojone czy ki czort?   
-Było z jakiegoś motelu na godziny. Może to bez znaczenia, a może mam szczęście i któryś z tych napuszonych krawaciarzy był tak głupi że ubijał tam jakieś ciemne interesy… Nie umiem tego objąć umysłem, pomagać dzieciakom z nałogami, a potem dogadywać się z dealerami bo nie ma się kasy pomagać dzieciakom, które przez nich tam wylądowały?! Albo ja jestem tępy jak trzonek od siekiery, albo to faktycznie jakieś polityczne bagno do prania pieniędzy – wyrzucił z siebie, ale przerwał widząc jak któraś funkcjonariuszka mało kręgosłupa sobie nie skręci, by przechodząc koło nich usłyszeć jakieś detale. A żeby ją lumbago dopadło.  
-Nie ty jesteś tępy, tylko ludzie od pieniędzy robią się tępi. Widziałem to aż za dużo razy… - Grover na moment zamyślił się, nerwowo strzelając palcami.  
-Może. Próbowaliśmy z Abby pogadać z pracownikami i owszem narzekali, ale nie powiedzieli niczego odkrywczego… Ktoś tu się mocno starał, żeby trzymać ich w niepewności. „Może będą w tym miesiącu pieniądze, a może nie, ale jak co to wam wyrównamy…” Typowe pierdolenie –jak dla niego pracownicy mieli dwie strategie: albo nie mieli ochoty w ogóle rozmawiać, albo z chęcią wylali wszystkie swoje żale, z tym że bez żadnych konkretów.  
-Jedyne co dobrego z tego wynikło, to że Alice, która pomogła w wywołaniu tego zamieszania, będzie wcześniej w domu. Najwyraźniej uznali, że trochę przegięła, kto by pomyślał – James miał wrażenie, że blondynka dobrze wiedziała w co się pakuje, gdy przedstawili jej plan, ale postanowiła że i tak chce w nim uczestniczyć. Może to było prostsze do przełknięcia niż opowiadanie jej ojcu o potencjalnych teoriach spiskowych w ośrodku… Młoda przyjęła to jednak na klatę i może powinien jej coś powiedzieć… dobrze, że Abby miała w tej kwestii więcej mózgu. Liczył że będą mogli pogadać z jej rodzicielem zanim wyjedzie, bez sensu żeby zbierała opierdol za nich.  
-Słuchaj, cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie daj się wpędzić w wir rozwiązania całej mafii, czy kto tam tym trzęsie, naraz. Zajmijmy się najpierw tym mordercą, a potem będziemy się zastanawiać jak rozgryźć resztę… Tym bardziej, że jeśli koledzy naprawdę chcą się go pozbyć, to może skończyć tak jak jego wóz. Z rybkami.  
-Toś mnie pocieszył – mruknął James – W ogóle nie rozumiem jakim cudem mamy całe miasto obwieszone jego mordą, a zatrzymano tylko jakiś pechowych pajaców. Podobno na liniach już rzygają telefonami jak to ktoś go niby widział… a zgadza się tylko to, że biedak ma okulary. A czasem nawet i to nie.   
-Wiesz jak to jest z portretami pamięciowymi… Zwłaszcza że nasz świadek miał nieco… zaburzoną percepcję – Grover podrapał się pod nosem znaczącym gestem. James po chwili wyjął papierosa i wyciągnął paczkę w kierunku kumpla, ale ten odmówił.  
-Naprawdę cię to wykańcza… Nie dziwię ci się, ale brachu: nie chcę, żebyś stał się totalnym kłębkiem nerwów. To nie jest tylko twój problem, a całego miasta. Branie wszystkiego na siebie i życie tylko tym, prędzej niż później kopnie cię w dupę. Też miałem taki etap, ale Gloria i dzieciaki skutecznie dały mi do zrozumienia, że zachowuję się jak idiota… Bo bycie idiotą nie przeszkadza samemu zainteresowanemu, tylko ludziom którzy muszą z nim wytrzymać – Grover rozłożył ręce. Bardzo ładne owinięcie w bawełnę faktu, że uważa go za zafiksowanego idiotę. Tylko prawdziwi przyjaciele tak potrafią.  
-To mam se teraz nagle baby szukać czy co..? – inspektor pacnął się w czoło. Tego mu jeszcze w tym bajzlu brakowało, nigdy nie uważał żeby to był dobry pomysł. Grover zaśmiał się perliście, jakby James opowiedział żart tygodnia.  
-Bardziej chciałem powiedzieć, że…  
-JAMES! – rozległo się po korytarzu z siłą sugerującą światową apokalipsę. James i Grover aż podskoczyli. Co prawda Jamesów na posterunku było co najmniej kilkunastu, ale inspektor miał pieprzone przeczucie że jeśli coś się zjebało, to na jakieś 90% chodziło o niego. Jego czarnoskóry ziomek chyba myślał tak samo, bo posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Środkiem posterunku, przebijając się przez innych niczym czołg, pędził blady jak ściana Alvaro. Jamesowi na moment serce stanęło. To przecież dzisiaj zamykali tę pieprzoną Ostrygę! Ale żeby tak wcześnie rano? Alvaro miał lekko poszarpane ubranie i śliwę pod okiem, ale nie wyglądało jakby się tym przejmował.   
-Coś przy Ostrydze? – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. Chłopak nawet się nie zatrzymał, tylko złapał go za rękaw i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą tak gwałtownie, że James stracił papierosa.  
-Ej, zaraz! – zaprotestował, ale Alvaro odwrócił się jak w szale.   
-Atena, znaczy Jason, znaczy… próbował ich rozdzielić i… Nie mamy czasu!  
-Dobra, opowiesz po drodze – skapitulował inspektor widząc panikę chłopaka i dał się prowadzić do wyjścia, choć musiało to wyglądać komicznie. A chuj tam, i tak ludzie tu uważali go za jebniętego. Grover truchtał zaraz za nimi, jakby sprawdzając czy James na pewno wie co robi. Sam kurwa nie wiedział… Wyszli na zewnątrz i James wyciągnął swoje kluczyki, ale Alvaro wskazał stojący na kopercie motor.  
-No chyba cię…  
-Będzie szybciej, proszę! – zaskakujące ile ten młodzik miał pary, prawie wyrywając mu rękaw marynarki podczas zbiegania po schodach. Inspektor miał ochotę go opierdolić, bo upadek łbem na marmurowe stopnie nie był dobrym pomysłem, ale wątpił żeby jego słowa w ogóle dotarły do Latynosa. Zresztą faktycznie przy tych korkach prędzej dotrą tam jednośladem… James bez słowa usiadł za Alvaro, czując że będzie tego żałować.   
***  
James szybko pożałował, że zgodził się jechać z Alvaro. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że to on jeździł jak wariat, to srogo się mylił. Chłopak być może naprawdę martwił się o swoją lepszą połówkę, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zapieprzał swoim motorkiem nie przejmując się niczym. James wbrew sobie kurczowo objął siedzącego przed nim pajaca, bo przywitanie się z asfaltem przy tej prędkości nie było na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia. Alvaro lawirował między innymi pojazdami, skręcając tak nagle, że inspektor miał wrażenie że miota nimi jak szatan. Już nawet pal licho wszystkie czerwona światła i skrzyżowania, prawie wpakowali się pod tramwaj, o milimetry mijając barierkę przy drzwiach wagonika, gdy pędzili na złamanie karku w poprzek torów..! Latynos wcale nie zamierzał zwalniać i jadąc na pełnej piździe pod górkę wystrzelili na moment w powietrze, gdy droga gwałtownie zeszła w dół, jak to w tym pięknym mieście często bywało. Jebnęli o ziemię ciężko, a Jamesowi żołądek podszedł do gardła. Błagał w myślach, żeby żaden pajac z drogówki czasem ich nie zatrzymał, ciężko byłoby to wytłumaczyć… Kiedy wreszcie zatrzymali się gwałtownie przed Ostrygą, był w stanie całować ziemię że przeżył tę podróż. Alvaro nie tracił czasu, zdjął hełm i szarpnął Jamesa z siedzenia dość niespodziewanie, więc inspektor wyrwał się agresywnie.  
-Już… nigdy więcej z tobą nie jadę! – wydyszał wreszcie, ściągając własny hełm i rozglądając się. Przed wejściem do baru zebrał się spory tłum: po jednej stronie w perfekcyjnym szyku stała grupa policjantów ubranych jakby co najmniej mieli w planach walczyć w trzeciej wojnie światowej. W pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, z kamizelkami kuloodpornymi, hełmami, ochraniaczami, pałkami a nawet tarczami, z pewnością nie wzbudzali sympatii. Kto kurwa był taki mądry, żeby pokazywać całą tę kawalerię jak na jakiejś paradzie? Jak świat światem, takie grożenie palcem nigdy nie uspokajało stosunków międzyludzkich. Po drugiej stronie sytuacja miała się zgoła inaczej: kolorowy tłum zebrał się w nieregularne grupki, łażące bez celu i krzyczące bądź przepychające się nawzajem. Paru nawet się szarpało, ale póki co nie przeradzało się to w ogólną bójkę… póki co. Mieli transparenty, ale też kije, kamienie i inne prowizoryczne bronie. Zdawali się chcieć ścierać ze sobą równie chętnie co z policją. Na podwyższeniu ze skrzynek stała Ki i próbowała coś mówić, ale tłum ją zagłuszał. Wokół niej stała ochrona klubu, prawie jakby sama nie do końca wierzyła swoim ziomkom, że czegoś nie odwalą.   
-Chodź, chodź! – Alvaro siłą wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Tłum coś skandował, ale ponieważ było to ileś różnych haseł naraz, nie potrafił powiedzieć co konkretnie. Kilku chojraków stało w pewnej odległości od policyjnego szyku, gestykulując, drąc japę i okazjonalnie plując im pod nogi. Razem z Alvaro weszli do tłumu, przepychając się, aż trafili na drugą stronę chodnika, gdzie było luźniej. Na krawężniku siedziała Atena, przystawiając jakąś szmatę do głowy, z której kapała krew. Bez całego makijażu i przebrania, James przez moment nie poznał gościa, ale gdy Alvaro rzucił mu się na szyję z pełnym dramatyzmem, wszelkie wątpliwości się rozwiały. Atena, czy może raczej Jason, w zwykłych ciuchach i bez peruki wyglądał na umięśnionego marine i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby mógł aż tak bardzo się zmienić. Teraz blizna na jego policzku była dużo bardziej widoczna, odsłonięta przez krótko obcięte włosy, a jego nos ewidentnie był kiedyś złamany. Jason lekko skrzywił się z bólu, gdy jego chłopak go dopadł, ale szybko oddał uścisk, tłumacząc mu coś spokojnie.  
-Jak bardzo mamy przejebane? – James dał im moment, a potem przyklęknął obok. Oczy Jasona spojrzały na niego z nadzieją.  
-Większości tych ludzi nie interesuje nic poza „zemstą” na kimkolwiek kto się nawinie. Ale te uzbrojone cepy też nie pomagają. Wiem że taki dostali rozkaz, ale…  
-Ki nie może ich zjebać czy co? Ostatecznie to jej klub – warknął inspektor, patrząc na bezskuteczne wysiłki różowowłosej Azjatki. Jason też odwrócił głowę w tę stronę i bez słowa doszli do porozumienia. Ki im wiele nie pomoże. Słuchała jej może garstka protestujących.  
-Słuchaj, wiem że źle to wygląda, ale jestem pewien że dałbym radę ogarnąć przynajmniej naszych znajomych… Tylko że to może być trudne z tą obstawą. Gdyby udało ci się z nimi pogadać, żeby zabezpieczyli ulice choć odrobinę subtelniej…  
-Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Muszą pilnować żeby nie rozwalili miasta, a ci goście i gościówy zdecydowanie wzbudzają zaufanie – obok nich ktoś właśnie rzucił pustą flaszkę, która roztrzaskała się zaraz przy nogach Alvaro. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, ale nie puścił Jasona.   
-Proszę, jak nic nie zrobimy i zacznie się jatka, to będzie tragedia..! Próbowaliśmy gadać z gliniarzami, ale nie pozwolili się nam nawet zbliżyć..! – jęknął Latynos. Jason skorzystał z okazji i ostrożnie podniósł się.  
-Przecież kurwa wiem! – James machnął rękami. To nie wyglądało dobrze, ale Alvaro miał rację: nie mogli dopuścić do eskalacji, bo będzie jak po wyroku na zabójcę Milka. Pożar w burdelu.  
-Zagadujcie tych pajaców, zaraz wracam – odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku uzbrojonych niebieskich. Zobaczył, że na chodniku parkuje samochód Grovera, który zdecydował się jechać za nimi, choć z oczywistych względów nie odstawił takich karkołomnych kaskaderskich cudów. Trzeba było zabrać się z nim…  
-Wszystko w porządku? O w mordę, ile tu narodu – czarnoskóry aż złapał się za głowę. James wskazał na gościa ubranego w mundur, ale bez całego bojowego osprzętu poza kamizelką. Wokół niego kręciło się nerwowo kilku fajansiarzy w garniturach, którzy pasowali tu jak pięść do nosa.  
-Wygląda na pierwszej klasy złamasa, nie?  
-Ta, na bank tu szefuje. Co z nim? – Grover przysłonił ręką czoło, bo stali pod słońce.  
-Musimy go przekonać, że właśnie popełnia podręcznikowe wręcz zjebanie – James pewnym krokiem przeszedł przez ulicę, a Grover za nim, mrucząc pod nosem „Jezu”. Nie pytał jaki mają plan, musieli wymyślić coś na bieżąco.  
-Halo, panie! Tak, do pana mówię! To chyba lekka przesada, tylko cekaemu wam brakuje! – wrzasnął do wysokiego pajaca w przylizanej fryzurce starego filmowego amanta. Ten nawet się nie odwrócił, a na drodze Jamesa momentalnie pojawiło się kilku uzbrojonych gliniarzy, tworząc żywy mur. Grover okazał większy pomyślunek, wyciągając odznakę i zwracając się do policjantów.  
-Jesteśmy tu żeby pomóc… Kolega też. Zajmował się sprawą tego seryjnego mordercy, przez którego całe to zamieszanie – szturchnął Jamesa pod żebra i on także pokazał blachy. Nie zrobiły raczej większego wrażenia, żadna niespodzianka… Goście mieli wyraźne wytyczne i byle przydupasy z gwiazdką policji nic dla nich nie znaczyły. Zmierzyli ich obu wzrokiem, Jamesowi przypatrując się jakby dłużej, ale nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
-Z tego co wiem, teraz zajmuje się tym cała komisja… I pana na pewno tam nie ma – rzucił jeden z uzbrojonych gliniarzy, nadymając się jakby to była najlepsza wrzuta na jaką go było stać.  
-Błagam, olejmy tę całą tytulaturę, widzicie przecież że ta cała sytuacja wygląda jak recepta na jebaną katastrofę..! To miało być tylko komisyjne zamknięcie baru, oczywiście że ludzie przyszliby protestować, ale kto wam do cholery kazał przychodzić całym szwadronem pancernym? - fuknął James, co pewnie było kiepskim pomysłem, ale nie wiedział jak przebić się przez te zakute łby.   
-Ludzie, spokojnie..! – Grover jedną rękę położył Jamesowi na ramieniu, a drugą chciał pewnie zrobić to samo napuszonemu policjantowi, ale ten wyraźnie spiął się, dając do zrozumienia „gdzie z łapami czarny pajacu”.  
-Przecież wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku i nie chcemy, żeby trzeba było użyć siły, prawda? Burmistrz Feinstein nie będzie zadowolona…  
-Panie, dostaliśmy rozkaz że będzie tutaj agresywny tłum, który może nam przeszkodzić w wykonaniu polecenia służbowego… I na to właśnie wygląda. Mamy nadzieję że nie zrobią nic głupiego, a my będziemy tu tylko robić za straszaka, tak jak sugerował porucznik Harris – drugi z gliniarzy wydawał się nie mieć takiego kija w dupie, ostrożnie obserwując tęczową zbieraninę. Ewidentnie wolałby być gdzie indziej. James wziął głęboki wdech, modląc się żeby ten był bardziej skłonny do współpracy.  
-Sierżancie Mahoney – przeczytał z jego plakietki na uniformie – Proszę nam pozwolić porozmawiać z waszym przełożonym, oni są agresywni właśnie dlatego, że dla nich widok takiego batalionu zawsze oznaczał wpierdol niezależnie od okoliczności…   
-Z choinki spadliście? Nie będziemy ryzykować, że ci zboczeńcy znowu rozwalą miasto..! Tak zadecydowała góra, nie mamy nic do gadania, ta buda ma zostać zamknięta i tyle w temacie – pierwszy gliniarz machnął ręką, jakby sugerował że należałoby rozwalić Ostrygę buldożerem, bo tam to tylko degeneraci i ćpuny. Nie żeby nie było w tym prawdy, ale… Świetna strategia nie ma co. Chociaż nawet w głosie tego pajaca słyszał rozgoryczenie z powodu tego, że ktoś siedzący wygodnie na dupie przy biurku kazał im brać udział w tym kabarecie. Dobra, musieli zamknąć Ostrygę tak? No to będą to mieli. Rozzłoszczony James odwrócił się, gestem prosząc Grovera żeby został. Czarnoskóry rozłożył ręce poirytowany, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się ponownie do chłopaków w mundurach. Potem go przeprosi, choć czuł że i tak Grover lepiej sobie poradzi, jeśli nie będzie musiał co chwile powstrzymywać go od przyłożenia tym geniuszom… James wlazł w największy tłum, nie przejmując się szturchnięciami i podeptaniem. Jedna z grup, składająca się głównie z Latynosów chyba zdecydowała się wreszcie na jakieś hasło wyrażające ich stosunek do całej sprawy, bo jednogłośnie zaczęli krzyczeć „po naszym trupie!”, skacząc i wywijając transparentami po angielsku i po hiszpańsku. James miał poważne wątpliwości czy ktoś będzie się bardzo przejmował śmiercią tych ludzi… Kilku ciągnęło wielką białą płachtę ze złotym napisem GALA i inspektor zaczął przypominać sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z Ki. To o nich jej chodziło? Reszta zdawała się mieć na nich wyjebane… Pominąwszy może kilka punkowych lasek, krzyczących z kolei coś na nich. Zapatrzony na to, inspektor wpadł niechcący na wielkiego łysego gościa w skórzanej kurtce. Ten odwrócił się i zaraz wybałuszył oczy.  
-To ty! Ty byłeś tym gnojem którego Ki nie pozwoliła nam obić! – od razu złapał Jamesa za kołnierz i podniósł kilka centymetrów do góry. Cuchnęło od niego mieszaniną potu i taniego alkoholu.  
-Nie przyszedłem się tu bić, muszę z nią pogadać! – wydyszał inspektor.  
-To trzeba było tu nie przychodzić! – syknął dryblas przez zaciśnięte zęby, opluwając go. Szybko doskoczyli inni pajace, pomstując na Jamesa.   
-Chwila, poczekaj! On chce nam pomóc – znikąd pojawił się Jason, teraz już z głową obwiązaną prowizorycznym opatrunkiem i Alvaro drepczącym u jego boku… a także kilkoma facetami, w których James rozpoznał między innymi kurdupla Raula. Zaczęli nawijać ze skórzanym gangiem z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
-Chuj udaje wielce zaangażowanego, a chce nas wszystkich wyruchać i wydać swoim koleżkom! – rzucił agresor, uzyskując aprobatę swoich ziomków.  
-Nie pochlebiaj sobie… - mruknął James marszcząc nos, za co ponownie został opluty.  
-Naprawdę chcecie obić gliniarza na oczach innych gliniarzy? To idiotyczne, puść go natychmiast zanim na nas ruszą! – zagrzmiał Jason ledwo kilka milimetrów od twarzy łysola, praktycznie przylepiając się do niego, a że był wyższy to gość mimowolnie skulił się nieco.  
-Sam się prosi, a tej psiarni też chętnie wjebię! – powiedział, choć już nie tak pewnie. Zaczynało się robić naprawdę paskudnie, Latynosi nie tyle gadali co machali rękami na skórzanych pajaców. Potrzebował się stąd wydostać, teraz. Najlepiej zanim go ukrzyżują. Odwrócił się z trudem do Alvaro.  
-Znajdź mi Ki, szybko! No już! – krzyknął. Chłopak przez sekundę patrzył pytająco, ale dzięki bogu zamiast mleć ozorem pobiegł do podestu ze skrzynek.  
-Nie damy się tak traktować!  
-Chcą wojny to będą ją mieli!  
-W dupie nas mają, przyszli tu tylko żeby nas zgnoić! – krzyczeli poszczególni ludzie. Jasonowi jakimś cudem udało się przebić donośnym głosem, ale co z tego, jeśli go nie słuchali.  
-Przecież dzięki niemu możemy spróbować się z nimi dogadać, pomyśleliście o tym, czy naprawdę zależy wam tylko na bitce? Którą na 100% przegramy?! – marine stanął przed tą nakręconą masą ludzi, ale szybko podniosły się głosy że i owszem, przyszli tu na najebkę za wszystkie czasy. Dało się wyczuć niesamowite pokłady agresji, jakby tłumione od wieków. James życzył im powodzenia... Za linią policjantów nadjeżdżały już kolejne wozy pancerne, z pewnością wiozące więcej sprzętu i gliniarzy. Ktoś tu naprawdę rzucił groszem na tę akcję i aż zaczął się zastanawiać kto. Wśród tłumu wyraźnie nastąpiło rozwarstwienie na poszczególne pomysły, co zrobić, niemniej niestety zwolennicy chwalebnej, z góry skazanej na porażkę walki zdawali się przeważać.   
-Żaden gliniarz nie chce nam pomóc, tylko szukali okazji żeby zamknąć Ostrygę, pasuje im że ktoś nas morduje! – stwierdził jeden i od razu podniosły się głosy poparcia.  
-Tak, nawet jak by go złapali, to na bank wyszedłby na wolność, bo sąd uznałby że nażarł się Snikersów i musiał odreagować czy coś! – dodał inny, odwołując się do idiotycznej linii obrony zabójcy Milka, który twierdził że był niespełna na umyśle, bo nażarł się batoników Twinkie. Jak dla Jamesa, to samo w sobie świadczyło o tym, że koleś miał pierdolca…   
-Poczekajcie panowie! – odezwał się gość, którego inspektor po chwili rozpoznał. To był jeden z tych „ekspertów”, którzy przyczepili się do doktorka, żeby mu objaśnić jaką głupotę zrobił, przyjmując tę cholerną chustkę od Alvaro… Nie wiedział czy powinien się cieszyć czy nie.  
-Nawet jeśli jest gliniarzem, to powinniśmy dać mu szansę się wytłumaczyć … W końcu Atena mu wierzy, a i mnie wydał się w porządku, może trochę niedoinformowany i choleryczny, ale ostatecznie martwił się o swojego chłopaka, prawda? – spytał częściowo z nadzieją, a częściowo jakby chciał się z nim skonfrontować, czy inspektor nie robi go w jajo.  
-Eee, no tego… - wydukał James, bo co niby miał na to odpowiedzieć? Chyba lepiej było nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu, jeśli tylko miało to działać na jego korzyść… Choć z tego co widział większość i tak niespecjalnie wierzyła w tę rewelację. Wreszcie jednak tłum lekko się rozstąpił, robiąc miejsce kliku ochroniarzom, za którymi szła Ki, wyglądająca jakby sama szykowała się do walki. Chyba była bardziej zdenerwowana, niż pozwoliła sądzić, bo lekko trzęsły się jej ręce, gdy wyciągnęła je w stronę Jamesa.  
-Panie inspektorze! Jak się cieszę, że jesteś – obcałowała go po policzkach, jakby zstąpił jej z niebios, żeby wszystkich zbawić.  
-Daruj sobie, musisz iść ze mną – inspektor wyrwał się z objęć i złapał ją za rękę. Ochroniarze obskoczyli ich w sekundę, ale Ki zapewniła ich z uśmiechem, że wszystko jest w porządku i James zabrał ją ze sobą. Było trochę łatwiej, bo przed różowowłosą ludzie czuli jakiś respekt i mimo krzyków oraz okazjonalnych gwizdów rozstępowali się… choć mógł to być też efekt przypakowanych ochroniarzy otaczających ich kręgiem. Tymczasem Grover dwoił się i troił, odstawiając na poły kabaret, na poły emocjonalne kazanie niczym pastor. Podchodził po kolei do każdego z gliniarzy, patrząc im w oczy i omalże nie trzęsąc nimi, jakby chciał wypędzić z nich złe duchy. Kurwa, czasem James zastanawiał się, czy jego kumpel nie skończyłby jako duchowny, gdyby nie fakt że zdecydowanie wolał działać (i imprezować) niż klepać pacierze. Niektórzy policjanci się odsuwali, inni spuszczali głowy zawstydzeni, jeszcze inni zdawali się stać jak niewzruszone posągi. Rozkaz to rozkaz, James to rozumiał, ale sam miał raczej mocno krytyczne podejście do jego zdaniem zjebanych poleceń. To by tłumaczyło, czemu Pam tyle razy musiała ratować mu dupę przed konsekwencjami… Teraz jednak mu nie pomoże. Musiał sam się pilnować.   
-Panowie, rozumiem że to wasz obowiązek chronić obywateli… ale to też są obywatele, przynajmniej dopóki nie zrobią niczego głupiego. Ale po co odgórnie zakładać, że zrobią? Taka samospełniająca się przepowiednia… Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już gdzieś widziałem takie zachowania – zwrócił się do czarnoskórego policjanta, jakby licząc że ten zrozumie aluzję, ale ten tylko burknął coś w odpowiedzi. Tymczasem na ulicy pojawiało się coraz więcej wozów telewizyjnych i reporterów i gliniarzom ewidentnie było to nie w smak. Zależnie od odpowiedniego nakierowania relacji, mogli być bohaterami albo skurwielami, cokolwiek by się nie działo.   
-Po to wstępowaliście do policji? Bo ja miałem inne marzenia… Niezależnie od tego, co o nich myślicie, chyba sami czujecie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Bracia, nie żyjemy chyba za żelazną kurtyną, żeby siłą rozganiać wszelkie protesty, prawda? – spróbował jeszcze, gdy James i Ki powoli dochodzili w jego stronę, ale bez większego sukcesu. Stłumionymi głosami gadało z nim ledwo kilku gliniarzy. Gdy zobaczył kumpla z różowowłosą wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.  
-No wreszcie… Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś plan – łypnął na Azjatkę i jej obstawę, skinąwszy jej głową.  
-Przejdźmy do sedna zamiast czaić się po krzakach. To jest właścicielka Błękitnej Ostrygi! Na pewno może pokazać jakiś dowód czy coś, więc z kim ma gadać? – krzyknął James, licząc że zwróci uwagę gości pod krawatami. Jeśli ktoś w takiej sytuacji odwala się jak szczur na otwarcie kanału, to albo był debilem, albo kimś ważnym. Jedno nie wykluczało drugiego. Ki na szczęście była przygotowana i wyciągnęła jakieś papiery, żeby potwierdzić słowa inspektora i choć gliniarze pozornie nie zareagowali, to jeden poszedł szepnąć coś na ucho jednemu z krawaciarzy. Dowódca tych pajaców też wyraźnie zastrzygł uszami i otoczony swoimi ludźmi wyszedł do przodu, posyłając im nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Poruszał się sztywno, jakby miał drewniane kończyny i miał minę wiecznego niezadowolenia. To wyglądało idiotycznie: oni w kółeczku ochroniarzy Ostrygi i ten cały porucznik Harris w kółku swoich ludzi. Jak zjebana gra w dwa ognie. Kto pierwszy rzuci piłką?  
-To pani jest właścicielką tego… heh, przybytku? – powiedział z pogardą. Nie podobała mu się ta misja, za łatwo mogło się coś spierdolić… I pewnie tak właśnie będzie. James zaczął się zastanawiać, komu musiał zaleźć za skórę, jeśli to jemu zlecono tę niewdzięczną robotę.  
-Chyba przed chwilą to powiedziałem, nie? – James skrzyżował ręce na piersi, pajac jednak miał go w dupie.  
-Owszem. I nie zamierzam panom przeszkadzać, podpiszę co będzie trzeba. Moi pracownicy już zamknęli mój bar dzisiaj rano, możecie sprawdzić… Ale proszę, czy musimy robić z tego takie widowisko? Gdybyśmy tylko…  
-Droga… pani, że tak powiem – wtrącił się dowódca – Cieszę się, że jest pani rozsądna, ale ci ludzie już nie. Otrzymałem zadanie upewnienia się, że lokal został zamknięty i dopilnowania, żeby nie doszło do zamieszek.  
-I dlatego robicie absolutnie wszystko, żeby do tych zamieszek doszło?! – gdyby nie Grover trzymający go w sensownej odległości, James pewnie wykrzyczałby to prosto w twarz policjantom.  
-Panowie, mam propozycję: zrobię to co chcecie, a wtedy wycofacie się i zostaną tylko niezbędne osoby… Wy wykonacie swój rozkaz, a ja uspokoję swoich klientów. Wiem jak to zrobić – Ki uniosła ręce w górę, jakby deklarując chęć zawarcia pokoju.  
-To niemożliwe. Nie wiem czy widziała pani swoich „klientów”, ale w takim stanie stanowią zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa. Część naćpana, część ewidentnie nastawiona agresywnie… Trzeba było myśleć wcześniej, mamy dokładne wytyczne co robić w takich sytuacjach, więc proszę to nam zostawić. Nie poradzi pani sobie sama – Harris zmarszczył nos, patrząc na Ki z mieszaniną poirytowania i politowania. James miał ochotę powiedzieć co o tym myśli, ale Azjatka go ubiegła.  
-Ośmielę się nie zgodzić, zważywszy że poprzednie interwencje okazały się niezbyt udane i nie mieć aprobaty szefa policji… A teraz przepraszam, ale chcę rozmawiać z kimś kompetentnym w kwestii prawnej, który z panów to będzie? – Ki z podniesioną wysoko głową, choć była sporo niższa od porucznika, spojrzała ponad niego, do ludzi w garniturach czających się za kolejną grupą gliniarzy. Harris wyraźnie nadął się, lekko purpurowiejąc, ale krawaciarze przebili się do różowowłosej z grubym plikiem papierów, oblegając ją jak muchy i wystudiowanymi zdaniami zaczęli jej tłumaczyć na co ta cała makulatura. Ki przez cały czas przytakiwała i od czasu do czasu zadawała pytania, jakby zjadła zęby na takim prawniczym żargonie, choć James był w stanie się założyć, że przynajmniej częściowo dobrze udawała. Gdy tłum zorientował się co się dzieje, podniosło się ponure buczenie i gwizdy. Hasła typu „hańba”, „łapy precz od Ostrygi” i „jeszcze Ostryga nie zginęła, póki my żyjemy” wybrzmiały z dziesiątek gardeł, a uniesione pięści i transparenty zdradzały bojowy nastrój. Harris spojrzał na Jamesa i Grovera, rozkładając ręce w geście „a nie mówiłem?” i zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Ten szybko podał mu megafon i pajac wyszedł do przodu, mówiąc do megafonu tuż przy uchu inspektora. To kurwa nie był przypadek.  
-Rozejdźcie się, dobrze wam radzę! To sprawa między właścicielką a nami, sprawa została przesądzona już dużo wcześniej przez Radę Miasta! To dla waszego własnego bezpieczeństwa! Powtarzam: rozejdźcie się! Nie chcemy być zmuszeni do użycia siły!  
-Akurat!  
-Precz z władzą!  
-Fa-szy-ści! – darł się tłum. Kurwa mać. James nie zastanawiając się, warknął do geniusza dyplomacji:  
-Daj pan tę tubę, tylko ich wkurwiasz..! Trzeba wiedzieć jak z nimi rozmawiać, a nie pierdolić o nieużywaniu siły, gdy ma się ze sobą całą armię!  
-A pan potrafi..? Chcę to zobaczyć – w głosie Harrisa pobrzmiało wyraźne rozbawienie i wbrew wszystkiemu dał mu ten cholerny megafon, cały czas z przyklejonym pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. Liczył że James sam się skompromituje. Wściekły inspektor capnął sprzęt, choć sam podejrzewał że pójdzie mu co najmniej chujowo.  
-Pojebało was?! Przecież Ki próbuje chronić wasze durne zadki, godząc się na to wszystko! Błagam was, nie jesteście głupi, wiecie jak to działa! Tak, to jest niesprawiedliwe, macie rację… Ale prawda jest taka, że posiadanie racji nie chroni przed więzieniem ani całą resztą przyjemności i zapewniam, że to dużo mniej chwalebne i romantyczne, niż się wydaje! Przeżyliście w tym mieście tyle czasu, ze skurwysynami jak on czy ja i naprawdę chcecie dać powód, żeby dostać po mordzie? I to po nic, bo góra świętych krów już zadecydowała? Pokażcie to, czego nauczyliście się po tym jebanym burdelu z maja, zróbmy pokojowy przemarsz, to będą się bali czegoś wam zrobić, nie przy prasie… Tak jak wtedy! – wskazał na powoli powiększający się tłumek reporterów.   
-Chyba że to tylko pretekst, żeby narobić syfu i walczyć z wiatrakami, to czego oczekujecie, pocałunku w czółko?!   
-Oni też przyszli tu tylko, żeby nam wpierdolić!  
-Zemścimy się za naszych braci i siostry, których przez lata prześladowali!  
-Fa-szy-ści! – chyba przywiązali się do tego hasła. Porucznik Harris zdawał się usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią, jakby posiadanie racji było ważniejsze od prób rozładowania napięcia w jakikolwiek sposób. Wyciągnął rękę po megafon, ale Ki go ubiegła, przejmując urządzenie.  
-Kochani, proszę! Nie musimy się z tym zgadzać, ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby komuś z nas stała się krzywda! Dość już wycierpieliśmy… Muszę się zgodzić z inspektorem, aresztowanie to nic pięknego, sami na pewno wiecie. Pokażmy im, że jesteśmy dumni z tego kim jesteśmy, ale nie musimy się uciekać do przemocy jak oni! Inspektor obiecał mi, że jeśli zachowacie spokój, to będą się musieli wycofać… Prawda? – Ki odwróciła się do Jamesa, jakby przekazując mu pałeczkę. A to sucz..! Co on niby mógł? Ze złości zacisnął zęby, a porucznik pokręcił głową, pokazując że James przegrał. Jakby to była jebana gra w kto jest ważniejszy. Tłum wciąż się burzył, nieprzekonany. Grover wyczuwając katastrofę zwrócił się do Harrisa poważnie:  
-Panie poruczniku, przecież można to było załatwić dużo bardziej subtelnie… Wydawało mi się, że pani burmistrz i szef Gain optowali za tym, by w przyszłości unikać takich kompromitujących sytuacji, prawda? Kto wydał wam rozkaz takiej demonstracji siły? Rada Miasta nakazała zamknięcie lokalu, ale nie uwierzę, że chcieli to załatwić w ten sposób.  
-Nie pański interes – syknął porucznik, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty na tłumaczenie się – A teraz przepraszam, ale w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa będę rozmawiać tylko z kimś kompetentnym.  
-Yhy i skończysz jak Nero… Też był kurwa kompetentny za trzech – rzucił jeszcze James, ale pajac już się odwrócił.  
-Co za miękka faja – warknął Grover, gdy tylko Harris się oddalił. James rzadko widział kumpla tak wkurwionego, zwykle to on robił za wariata. Czarnoskóry wziął się pod boki i z wziął głęboki wdech zanim się odezwał.  
-To bez sensu. Muszę gdzieś zadzwonić… Postaraj się ich zagadać aż wrócę – stwierdził krótko, patrząc na Jamesa z determinacją. Inspektor wiedział, że to nie była próba ucieczki czy odpowiadania na to, jak on go zostawił, Grover miał jakiś pomysł. Nie żeby mógł czy chciał go powstrzymać, ale i tak skinął mu głową i poklepał po ramieniu. Tymczasem tłum zdawał się mieć w dupie ich starania, a wręcz łaknąć ataku, jakby bycie ofiarą i udowodnienie wszystkim, jak to ich dyskryminują było ważniejsze niż zdrowie… czy logika. Dzbany. Właśnie kilku wyszło do przodu, po czym ochoczo odwróciło się i ściągnęło spodnie, prezentując blade dupska. James miał ochotę kopnąć ich w te durne zady.  
-Zajebista strategia, jeszcze im siądźcie na lufach..! – załamał ręce, na co śmieszki z jeszcze większą ochotą zaczęły kręcić kuprami, posyłając im całusy i klepiąc się po pośladkach.  
-Chodź to siądziemy na tobie, misiaczku! – krzyknął jeden, a reszta dołożyła swoje trzy grosze w podobnym tonie. Spojrzał na Ki, ona jednak sama zdawała się rzucać mu wyzwanie. Kurwa. James wyszedł bardziej do tłumu, chcąc zgodnie z prośbą Grovera zagadywać ich ile się dało, ale słyszał śmiechy, gwizdy i ogólny burdel. Zanim jednak zdążył się zastanowić, zauważył że Alvaro wdrapał się na dach stojącego na poboczu auta, a z niego na wysoki kontener na śmieci, których leżało wokół Ostrygi mnóstwo. Chłopak zaczął walić w pokrywę śmietnika jakimś drągiem, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jezu Chryste, niech on mu nie pomaga…  
-Posłuchajcie mnie, proszę! Ja go znam, on naprawdę próbuje nam pomóc! No bo który gliniarz wszedłby spokojnie do naszego baru, pił z nami, nawet tańczył z nami… Raul, no sam powiedz! – zwrócił się gdzieś w tłum, gdzie zapewne widział niskiego pobratymca, ale ponieważ nie było go widać, wyglądało to jakby gadał do ziemi. Zrobiło się poruszenie, a Alvaro zrobił piruet, aż cały kontener zatrzeszczał, po czym klasnął w dłonie podekscytowany, jakby nie zauważając że ludzie buczą i patrzą na niego jak na debila. Co prawda gdzieś pojawiały się hiszpańsko brzmiące głosy, co chyba oznaczało że ekipa Raula wyrażała swoje zdanie, ale większość kazała Alvaro spierdalać.  
-Chico ma rację, każdy kto nie bał się ze mną tańczyć, nawet taki gringo, nie może być totalnym puta madre! – rozległ się gdzieś skrzek Raula.  
-No właśnie..! Przecież to wszystko po to, żeby złapać tego całego świra… Zaufajcie… - Alvaro musiał przerwać, bo właśnie dostał w twarz czymś, co wyglądało na pomidora i rozsmarowało mu się na głowie. Ledwo uchylił się przed następnym, wycierając pomidorową pulpę z oczu, ale z nadlatującą puszką już mu się nie udało i dostał w bok, zataczając się niebezpiecznie. Pewnie zleciałby na pysk, gdyby Jason nagle nie skończył i nie podtrzymał go od dołu. Świetnie. Kto do cholery przynosił pomidory na protest? James niewiele myśląc przepchał się pod kontener, bo bał się że te pajace zaraz rozniosą tego mówcę roku… Mogli by sobie z porucznikiem Harrisem ręce podać. Alvaro jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejął, ignorując obrażenia a nawet swojego chłopaka, który bezskutecznie próbował ściągnąć go na ziemię.   
-Dajcie mu szansę, on naprawdę robi wszystko, żeby złapać tego psychopatę! I przecież jest już na dobrej drodze, chociaż go z tego wyrzucili, to się nie poddaje, nie boi się ani innych gliniarzy, ani mafii, ani nikogo! A jak go już zamknie, to będą musieli otworzyć Ostrygę! – oświadczył z przejęciem, a James miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Co on im obiecywał za cuda na kiju?! Sam nie był pewien czy uda mu się w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na sprawę mordercy, a co dopiero baru. To nie mogło być takie proste, lepiej żeby Ki miała dobrego prawnika… Teraz jednak musiał grać zajebiście ogarniętego śledczego, zupełnie jakby próbował przekonać siebie w równym stopniu co tę wściekłą tłuszczę.  
-Oczywiście że chuj trafi na krzesło elektryczne, choćbym sam miał mu podłączyć elektrody do jajec – powiedział tylko, głównie dlatego że niczego innego tłum nie przyjąłby do wiadomości, choć osobiście bardzo pragnął żeby to życzenie się spełniło. To zapewniło mu przynajmniej odrobinę radosnego przyklasku. James z niepokojem rozejrzał się, licząc że Ki może wreszcie też się dołączy, ale zamiast tego zauważył że nagle pojawiło się jeszcze więcej dziennikarzy, a liczba wozów, reporterów i zwykłych gapiów była teraz tak duża, jakby powstał drugi protest. Przepychali się jeden przez drugiego i część policjantów został oddelegowana by ich ogarnąć. Wcześniej już było ich sporo, bo jak wiadomo ludzie lgnęli do katastrof wiszących w powietrzu jak muchy do gówna… James przypomniał sobie jak za dzieciaka wyszedł na podwórko mimo ostrzeżenia o zbliżającym się tornadzie, bo chciał zobaczyć jak to będzie wyglądać… i okazało się że każdy sąsiad pomyślał tak samo. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby całe sąsiedztwo tak się zebrało na ulicy. Ludzie byli jednak popierdoleni. U gliniarzy dało się wyczuć poirytowanie i słusznie: dziennikarze oznaczali kłopoty. Szybko zauważył gdzie zniknęła Ki: wyczuła okazję i wyszła naprzeciw dziennikarzy, którzy w miarę zbliżyli się, mimo starań policji. Niczym gwiazda przygotowująca się do premiery filmu, Azjatka z dumą pomachała do reporterów. Podobała jej się cała ta atencja i tylko odrobinę wspierana przez ochroniarzy przeszła obok policjantów, aby dać się okrążyć przez masę mikrofonów i kamer. Jedna z dziennikarek, wymuskana cizia w obcisłym kostiumie, przepchała się do Ki wyjątkowo agresywnie i opierdoliła kolesia, który jak zbity pies szedł za nią z kamerą. Jej spojrzenie mówiło „lepiej żebyś to kręcił pajacu, bo urwę ci jaja”. W morzu ludzi nagle James usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Okazało się, że to Abby truchtała w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Obdzwoniłam kogo się dało, nawet redakcję „Mojego ogrodu” i przekonałam że ludzie będą chcieli czytać wszystko co związane z tym wydarzeniem – obwieściła z dumą.  
-To twoja sprawka? Cóż, nie wiem czy ta szopka coś pomoże, ale jestem skłonny spróbować wszystkiego – James wyszedł jej naprzeciw. Nie do końca był przekonany, czy i tak nie skończy się to tragedią, ale nie zamierzał patrzeć darowanym dziennikarzom w reportaż.   
-Nie uwierzysz co jeszcze udało mi się ustalić, mamy prawdziwą… - zaczęła, ale wtedy Ki postanowiła zrobić użytek z megafonu, którego jakimś cudem nikt jej nie odebrał. Chyba Harris był faktycznie pewny siebie. Szoł przed telewizją musiał trwać…  
-Moi drodzy! Apeluję do was tu zebranych i przed odbiornikami, nie bójcie się! Nasi drodzy policjanci na pewno nie zniżyli by się do KOLEJNYCH bezsensownych przejawów nienawiści, prawda? – rzuciła słodkim głosem, ale sarkazm aż się z niej wylewał. Tłum zaszalał, a policjanci spięli się jak guma od gaci. Harris chyba zrozumiał że popełnił błąd ignorując ją. Co ona kurwa kombinowała?  
-Panowie, nie patrzcie tak… Ja zrobiłam co kazaliście, a wy? Nie jesteśmy taką dziczą, za jaką nas macie… Poznaję wśród was kilku, których widywałam w Ostrydze, więc powinniście zrozumieć ile to miejsce znaczy – rzuciła niby od niechcenia, wywołując niby nieduże, ale jednak wyczuwalne poruszenie u gliniarzy. W swoim mniemaniu subtelnie patrzeli na siebie, zatrzymując wzrok na kilku, których pewnie już od jakiegoś czasu o to podejrzewali. Na razie mieli robotę do zrobienia, ale możliwe że potem tych kilku dostanie srogi wpierdol. Ki sprytnie nie wyjawiła kogo miała konkretnie na myśli, ale Alvaro już nie miał części mózgu odpowiedzialnej za krytyczne myślenie, bo łypnął po uzbrojonych gościach i wypalił:  
-Ma rację! Tego i tego widziałem kiedyś na parkiecie! A, i chyba tamten brał udział w konkursie Madame Miriam, bo spotykał się z jednym z artystów i Jason uczył go chodzić w szpilkach, całkiem nieźle mu szło! – wskazał kilku chłopaków, zanim Jason zjawił się obok niego i zasłonił mu usta. Teraz już zrobił się lekki chaos, wskazani zaczęli się zarzekać na czym świat stoi że to nieprawda, a Harris stracił cierpliwość i kazał im się zamknąć. Wydał kilka poleceń i do linii policjantów podjechały bliżej wozy, a z nich kliku podwładnych wyciągnęło stamtąd coś o znajomym kształcie. Armatki wodne. James wyleciał na środek, machając rękami jak debil.  
-Stop kurwa, stop! Przy telewizji? Ochujeliście?! – stanął przed pajacami. Dowódca posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jakby dobrze mu radził spadać. Wyglądał na niespecjalnie zadowolonego z tego, że musi użyć takich środków, niemniej nawet nie przyjmował do myśli innego rozwiązania. Ki odstawiła megafon i z ochotą trajkotała coś dziennikarzom. James nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdyby ona i jej klienci dostali po łbie, to z chęcią powiedziałaby „a nie mówiłam?” żeby wyjść na swoje. Do Jamesa dołączyła po chwili Abby, a potem Alvaro i Jason. Inspektor popatrzył na nich unosząc brwi.  
-To zaraz jebnie – stwierdził oczywistość. Jason przyciągnął niepewnie wyglądającego Alvaro bliżej siebie, ale nie zabrał go stamtąd. Abby łypnęła na policjantów krytycznie.  
-Żadna nowość – stwierdziła, machając ręką do kamerzysty, który chyba ją znał bo zwrócił obiektyw w jej stronę i szturchnął paru innych, żeby zwrócić też ich uwagę. James nie był pewien, jak bardzo to było zamierzone, ale widząc to sporo dziennikarzy też postanowiło ich kręcić. Być może miało z tym coś wspólnego to, że dołączyła do nich ekipa tancerzy Raula, paru gości w skórach i kilku innych przebranych w babskie ciuchy (znajomi Jasona, czy może raczej Ateny?). Alvaro z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu zaintonował nagle „Kumbaya My Lord”, podnosząc ręce do góry i gibiąc się do rytmu. Co do kurwy… Reszta patrzyła na niego jak na wariata, nawet Jason zdawał się być zaskoczony, ale Raul i jego banda szybko podchwyciła pomysł i po chwili mieli chór Latynosów, śpiewających i klaszczących jakby byli na jebanym koncercie gospel. James stał z otwartą gębą, nie ogarniając tego umysłem, a po minach innych obserwatorów widział, że mają podobne odczucia. Do tego cyrku dołączył Jason, wspierając swoją szaloną połówkę, a James poczuł że Abby szturcha go pod bok, sama kołysząc się i uśmiechając niepewnie. To było kompletnie nierealne, stali jak jacyś pierdolnięci hippisi, entuzjaści skór i babochłopy też już śpiewały, nawet jakaś część skandującego tłumu dała się wciągnąć… Telewizja nagrywała to, jakby byli dziwacznym zjawiskiem przyrodniczym, a na twarzy porucznika Harrisa malowało się to samo co u Jamesa. Inspektor podskoczył, gdy ktoś potrząsnął nim porządnie. Był to Grover, nachylający mu się nad uchem, żeby przebić się przez chór.  
-Co mnie ominęło? – spytał.  
-Powiedz lepiej, że cokolwiek chciałeś zrobić, to się udało – jęknął w odpowiedzi James, ale czarnoskóry tylko pomachał ręką w geście „jeden rabin powie tak, a drugi nie”.  
-Jeszcze nie wiem. To co robimy?  
-Nie widać..? Śpiewamy kurwa! – naprawdę nie miał pomysłu na to co zrobić, a tak przynajmniej odwlekali nieuniknione odrobinę dłużej, póki jeszcze nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że to bez sensu. Czarnoskóry popatrzył na niego dziwnie, zwłaszcza gdy inspektor też dołączył do śpiewu, ale ostatecznie poszedł w jego ślady. Na przypale albo wcale. Przez jedną cudowną chwilę James miał naiwne wrażenie, że to tak głupie, że musi się udać. Była szopka, kolejne pajace wciągały się i może nawet coś by z tego było… Ale wtedy jakiś półmózg rzucił płonącą butelkę prosto pod ich nogi, a potem kolejną, która trafiła prosto na stojące na chodniku śmieci. Te ochoczo zaczęły się jarać, wywołując wrzask i bieganinę. No ja pierdolę! Policjanci ruszyli zwartym szykiem do przodu, a Harris grzmiał z megafonu („Niemożliwe, to miasto stać na nie jedną, ale nawet dwie tuby naraz?” – pomyślał z ironią) że mają się rozejść. Głąby z Ostrygi na to jednak czekały, bo całą kupą rzucili się z radosnym okrzykiem, niemal tratując Jamesa i resztę. Jason próbował łapać pajaców, ale szybko oblegli go inni.  
-Pamiętasz jak ci powiedziałem, że kiedyś mogę ci kazać uciekać? To jest właśnie ten moment! – wypchnął Abby poza najgorsze bydło, brutalnie rozpychając się przez wszystkich na ich drodze. Czarnulka była zdezorientowana, ale wciąż marszczyła brwi, jakby ratowanie życia było plamą na honorze. Trudno, może go potem obsobaczyć, ale przynajmniej zrobi to bez rozwalonej głowy czy wybitego oka. Policjanci osłonili się tarczami i równym szeregiem, powoli naparli na zgraję tęczowych, a właściwie to zgraja tęczowych wpadła na nich na pełnej piździe, niemniej tarcze z poliwęglanu były robione właśnie na takie okazje. Może i nie wyglądały najokazalej, ale dzięki nim gliniarze ledwo co drgnęli na szarżę. Jeśli trzymali się w zwartej formacji, to o ile któryś z nich się nie wyjebał, nie było chuja we wsi, żeby im coś zrobić samymi kijami, kamieniami czy tym podobnymi. Z tym że agresywni klubowicze albo mieli to w dupie, ale nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Gorzej że geniusze strategii dalej rzucali domowej roboty Mołotowami, które oczywiście też odbijały się od tarcz (po to je kurwa mieli), ale w alejce obok Ostrygi syf i śmieci zaczęły się poważnie jarać i śmierdzieć niemożebnie. James, powalony głupotą która go otaczała, podbił do grupki partyzantów od siedmiu boleści, która biegła przed siebie z prowizorycznymi tarczami z pokrywek śmietników i płonącymi butelkami oczywiście.   
-Gdzie z tym dziadostwem?! Zgaście to kurwa, ale już! – złapał jednego za fraki i wyrwał mu butelkę z ręki. Reszta pajacy szybko się dopierdoliła i James musiał szybko zrobić unik przed jakimś bejsbolowym kijem, a zaraz potem przed czyjąś pięścią. Walnął pierwszego cwela w łeb butelką, a drugiego jebnął w brzuch. Okręcił się, żeby kopem zmusić go do odsunięcia się, ale ktoś złapał go od tyłu za marynarkę, a potem za szyję. Gnój podduszał go, aż inspektor na ślepo odwinął się, pakując kilka ciosów w jego szczękę łokciem, a potem schylił się gwałtownie do przodu, wykorzystując masę łajzy przeciwko niemu i przerzucając go przez swoje plecy. Niestety w szarpaninie porzucił odebraną partyzantom płonącą butelkę, której płonąca zawartość wylała się, tworząc małą kałużę ognia. Jakaś pizda oczywiście musiała w to wleźć, piszcząc gdy zajęły się jego spodnie. James może i mógłby mu pomóc, ale powalony przez niego pajac wstał, a z drugiej strony szarżowała na niego grupa wściekłych drag queens, na czele z wielkim murzynem trzymającym coś, co przypominało wyrwaną barierkę. Błyskawicznie ocenił, że to bez sensu i z miejsca wykonał taktyczny odwrót ile sił w nogach. Przeskoczył przez maskę zaparkowanego auta, żeby się za nim skryć i zaraz za sobą usłyszał łomot barierki uderzającej w blachę samochodu. Od razu zaczął wyć alarm, wibrując mu w uszach i całej głowie, a światła napieprzały dyskotekę. Przemknął za wozem, ale natrafił na grupę geniuszy, którzy zebrali się by naprzeć wspólnie na bok auta, łapiąc za podwozie i napinając się do granic możliwości. Chyba chcieli go przewrócić i zrobić sobie z niego prowizoryczną osłonę, ale wyglądało jakby prędzej mieli się zesrać… Niemniej zastawili mu drogę ucieczki. Poczuł za sobą świst powietrza i instynktownie padł na ziemię, ledwo unikając ciosu barierką. Chyba któryś z domorosłych strongmenów nią oberwał, bo James usłyszał ryk bólu i grupa zaczęła się szarpać z czarnoskórym dryblasem, ignorując inspektora. Reszta poprzebieranych pajaców chyba pobiegła dalej, skupiając się na gliniarzach jako wrogach ostatecznych, bo inspektor widział z ziemi całe morze nóg na obcasach. Wyczołgał się stamtąd najszybciej jak się dało i podnosząc się prawie wpadł na Grovera, który bezceremonialnie krzyknął:  
-Uważaj! – waląc w nos kogoś za Jamesem. Czegokolwiek kiep chciał, padł na ziemię jak długi.  
-Dzięki stary… Co to za pierdolona dzicz?!  
-Mniejsza o dzicz, jeszcze trochę i nie będzie się o co bić… Patrz jak się jara! – wskazał fasadę i bok Ostrygi, gdzie płomienie z kontenerów, kartonów i reszty śmieci zaczęły już lizać bar. James wprawdzie wątpił, żeby w krótkim czasie budynek zajął się ogniem, ale mimo wszystko było to w chuj niebezpieczne, skoro wszyscy mieli w dupie rozprzestrzeniający się pożar. Zaczął mieć wręcz przebłyski z ostatnich zamieszek… Grover okazał się bardziej przytomny, po potrząsnął Jamesem, wskazując coś ręką.  
-Armatki wodne! – krzyknął. Rzeczywiście, gliniarze rozstawili sprzęt i zza osłony tarczowników poleciała struga wody pod ciśnieniem, oblewając protestujących i powodując wyrwę w ich natarciu. Ludzie pod naporem wody przewracali się i koślawo uciekali na boki, ale najwyraźniej nie chcieli dać za wygraną, bo szybko wracali do ataku, napierając z innych stron. Gliniarze byli z kolei tak skupieni na robieniu biczów wodnych ostrygowiczom, że lali tylko po nich i ewentualnie po płomieniach obok siebie, ale już nie przejmowali się alejką wokół baru, gdzie faktycznie był problem. Duszący, gęsty dym z palonych śmieci powoli zasłaniał część „pola walki” i ludzie zaczęli zakrywać twarze chustami i czym było, kaszląc paskudnie. Grover pociągnął Jamesa ze sobą, omijając sam front starcia i biegnąc od flanki. Czarnoskóry ewidentnie szukał jakiegoś wyłomu, żeby udać się do obsługujących armatki, rozglądając się nerwowo, ale właśnie na środek wjechały policyjne wozy ze resztą sprzętu. Jakiś debil próbował wdrapać się na jeden z nich, ale szybko został ściągnięty niczym natrętny karaluch z szyby i spałowany. Dwójka innych, w kieckach i szpilkach, stanęła na drodze innemu pojazdowi i w sekundę potem strumień wody zmiótł ich na chodnik. Leżeli dziwacznie z zadartymi sukienkami… To poddało Jamesowi pomysł.  
-Pomóż Abby! – rzucił do Grovera, biegnąc prosto na wóz z armatką na szczycie.  
-Czekaj, co?! – zawołał jego kumpel, ale po sekundzie wahania ruszył za nim. Inspektor zaczął machać rękami, niemal ślizgając się po całej wodzie jaka płynęła po ziemi, tworząc małe strumyczki i kałuże. Nie musiał długo czekać, teraz już bagiety mierzyły w cokolwiek pod lufą. Dostał po plecach, bo zdążył się odwrócić, ale wciąż bolało jak skurwysyn… jakby mu ktoś dał łopatą po nerkach. Jakie to kurestwo miało ciśnienie?! Zgiął się wpół, ale ustał, ślizgając się niczym na lodowisku i jakimś cudem dopełznął rozpaczliwym stylem pod płonącą alejkę. Pod wpływem temperatury jeden z neonów pękł i szkło leżało wszędzie. Teraz jednak operator armatki stracił nim zainteresowanie i pryskał po cwelach, którzy właśnie bili bejsbolami jego kolegów. Wkurwiony James wyciągnął swój pistolet i trzykrotnie strzelił pionowo w powietrze, licząc że to zwróci ich uwagę. Przez dym mało co widział, a gorąc sprawiał że wręcz parował, więc nie zauważył nawet kiedy trafiło go coś z siłą jebanej ciężarówki… ale była to woda. Zdawało mu się, jakby dostał kłodą prosto w pierś i bezwiednie poleciał do tyłu, wpadając po drodze na jakieś badziewie. Wodospad padający na niego trwał dobrą chwilę. Z trudem podniósł się gdy wreszcie przestał, czuł że ma wodę absolutnie wszędzie, nawet w miejscach o których by nie pomyślał… Wypluł i wysmarkał tyle, jakby się topił, ale co tam: gdy przetarł oczy, w alejce było więcej dymu niż faktycznego ognia, choć nie umiał powiedzieć dokładnie. Ledwo się ogarnął, a już kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś się do niego dopierdala. Gliniarze. Naprawdę nie chciałby wprost atakować było nie było kolegów po fachu, z różnych powodów, więc wciąż stojąc na miękkich nogach i kaszląc podniósł ręce do góry. Mało mu to jednak pomogło, bo od razu dostał pałą na dzień dobry w brzuch i po nogach. Ponownie wylądował na ziemi, drąc się że przecież jest z nimi i inne takie, ale ta dwójka miała to w poważaniu. Jeden przekręcił go na brzuch, a drugi po krótkiej szarpaninie wyrwał mu pistolet, niemal razem z kaburą i paskiem od spodni.  
-Czekajcie kurwa..! Ej! Przecież jestem z wami, nie widzicie że się tu pali jak skurwysyn?! – sapnął, choć było to trudne, bo twarz miał w kałuży. Nagle jednak napór na jego plecy zniknął a nad nim rozległ się jakiś łomot.   
-Wszystko w porządku? – znikąd pojawił się Alvaro, podnosząc Jamesa mniej więcej do pozycji siedzącej. Banda Raula postanowiła albo mu pomóc, albo wyrównać rachunki z niebieskimi, bo właśnie rzucili się na gliniarzy z kawałkami czegoś betonowego. Fragmenty krawężnika czy coś… Co za pajace! Skończą w więzieniu, ale najpierw dostaną wpierdol stulecia jak tylko przyleci więcej policjantów. Jeden z zaatakowanych gliniarzy dostał właśnie krawężnikiem w głowę, ale na szczęście miał hełm, choć nie pomagało mu to zbytnio w obronie przed trójką wściekłych Latynosów, którzy wpadli na niego jak profesjonalni futboliści, przewracając go. Drugi zaczął się zasłaniać tarczą, ale też obległo go kilku innych. Mały Raul miał w sobie aż nadto siły, o czym James zdążył się przekonać, bo zaczął w furii kopać uzbrojonego oficera po nogach i jajcach, aż biedak skulił się totalnie. James wręcz poczuł tego kopa…   
-Przestańcie! Jezu, chcecie wszyscy trafić do pierdla?! Zabijecie ich! – odsunął Alvaro i nieco chwiejnym krokiem podbiegł do wesołej kompanii.   
-Zostawcie ich, trzeba pomóc innym zanim się zaduszą, a cała buda o którą jest ten cyrk pójdzie w pizdu! – wytrącił jednemu z rąk kij, zamaszystym wywijańcem odsuwając kilku od policjanta, a potem mało subtelnie pacnął nim jeszcze Raula w makówkę. Ten odwrócił się do niego z kurwikami w oczach.  
-Przecież ci pomagamy gringo! Chyba że faktycznie jesteś kablem i chcesz nas im podpierdolić, co?  
-Nie o to chodzi, zaraz tu będzie psiarnia z całego miasta i sami się podpierdolicie! – podniósł Raula jak krnąbrnego dzieciaka i odsunął go, za co sam dostał skopany.  
-On ma rację, spadajmy stąd, proszę! – dołączył Alvaro, szarpiąc innego Latynosa. Dostał za to łokciem pod żebra, ale nie zraził się, wyrywając gościowi betonowy element z ręki. Pajac przeklął go po hiszpańsku i walnął go w nos, aż chłopak się zatoczył. James był chwilowo zajęty Raulem, ale zauważył że Alvaro z krwawiącym nosem zaczął się znowu szarpać z agresorem, wchodząc między niego a walczącego policjanta, okładanego przez innych. Gliniarz też krwawił z głowy, leżąc na chodniku i w akcie desperacji podniósł broń Jamesa, którą wciąż trzymał w rękach. Kurwa..!  
-Ej! – wrzasnął James mało elokwentnie, czując zbliżającą się katastrofę i rzucił się (z Raulem uczepionym go jak rzepem ) żeby odepchnąć tego durnia Alvaro, który ewidentnie nie ogarniał zagrożenia. Ogólnie świetny pomysł żeby wywijać odbezpieczoną bronią gdy mnóstwo ludzi cię szarpie, ale gliniarz walczył o zdrowie a może i życie… James bezceremonialnie wpadł na Alvaro i bijącego go cwela, mając w planach wykręcenia policjantowi ręki z bronią, ale w tym momencie usłyszał strzał i poczuł ostry ból w lewym boku.  
-Szlag…- jęknął cicho, łapiąc się za ranę. Na jego koszuli szybko rosła czerwona plama. James zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków siłą rozpędu, ledwo rejestrując że wokół niego zrobiło się nagle sporo luźniej. Klnąc na czym świat stoi przyklęknął, a potem albo się położył albo po prostu się wywalił, bo nagle znalazł się na chodniku. Nad sobą zobaczył gębę Alvaro i jeszcze parę innych, choć zaczęły mu się lekko rozmywać. Trzęśli nim chaotycznie, pytając czy wszystko w porządku.   
-No w najlepszym kurwa, a jak wam się wydaje?! – wrzasnął, co kosztowało go jeszcze silniejszy ból pod żebrami. Nie żeby to był jego pierwszy postrzał, ale nie znaczyło to, że chętnie je przyjmował… i za każdym razem chyba zapominał jak kurewsko to boli. Ktoś próbował go ruszyć, co dało silny zryw w jego boku. Wydarł się, wbrew logice machając kończynami jak żuk przewrócony na plecy. Też miał swoją kulę gówna…   
-Nie ruszajcie mnie do cholery..! Dajcie coś do… zatamowania, no! – sapnął, resztką sił uciskając ranę rękami ile się dało. Skądś pojawiła się czyjaś kurtka czy koszulka i James zawył, gdy przyciśnięto mu ją do brzucha. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ma nad sobą jakiś policjantów, ale było mu już dość słabo i równie dobrze mogli to być zwykli goście ubrani na czarno. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał wyraźnie, był głos Grovera mówiący coś w stylu „jak mi teraz umrzesz, to cię zabiję jasne?” a zatem idealnie bezsensownego. Potem go chyba przenosili, bo rwało go już dosłownie wszystko, ale miał to w dupie.  
***


	11. Chapter 11

James nie lubił szpitali, zawsze kojarzyły mu się z dziwaczną atmosferą, dziwacznymi ludźmi snującymi się po korytarzach w piżamach albo w medycznych wdziankach i dziwacznymi zapachami. Zupełnie jakby to było państwo w państwie, gdzie obowiązywały zupełnie inne zasady. Najbardziej przeszkadzało mu jednak to, że traktowano go jak debila, który nie może sam chodzić do kibla, żeby się nie zabić. Mniejsza zresztą z tym, siedział posłusznie na łóżku i przerzucał kanały na małym, czarno-białym telewizorze, ostatkiem sił wiszącym na stelażu po drugiej stronie małej salki. Było tu miejsce tylko na łóżko, szafkę i krzesło, no i wszystkie dziwaczne maszyny do których był podpięty, zamknięte wśród gołych ścian o paskudnym kolorze. Wolał nawet nie liczyć ile pierdolonych rurek i kabelków wisiało na nim, zamiast tego próbując skupić się na telewizji, choć nie było to łatwe z powodu bycia na lekkim haju od całego świństwa którym go tu faszerowali. Może nie była najlepsza decyzja, zważywszy na to co widział na ekranie. Abby nie żartowała, naprawdę obdzwoniła WSZYSTKIE redakcje w mieście, praktycznie na każdym kanale prędzej czy później pokazywali relację z tego jebanego cyrku w którym brał udział. Nawet parę razy rozpoznał swoją gębę, głównie jak pokazywali ich idiotyczną bojową pieśń, albo nawet jak nieśli go nieprzytomnego, co wyglądało cholernie surrealistycznie… Naprawdę miał taką paskudną mordę? Zaraza. Z tego co zrozumiał i z relacji innych, wynikało że po jego postrzale gówno naprawdę walnęło w wiatrak. Policjanci zareagowali na wystrzał wyciągnięciem broni (niby na gumowe pociski, ale chuj ich tam wie, zresztą to przecież jeden z gliniarzy strzelał!) i rozpędzeniem wszystkich wokół Jamesa i dwójki ich niedojebanych kolegów. Pewnie aresztowaliby wszystkich jak leci, gdyby nie Grover. James leciał mu sporą przysługę. To on ich opierdolił i załatwił Jamesowi transport do szpitala, w czym być może pomogła wataha filmujących wszystko dziennikarzy… Niemniej najmądrzejszym co ciemnoskóry zrobił, okazał się telefon który wcześniej wykonał. Jakimś cudem udało mu się dodzwonić do gabinetu szefa policji Gaina i przekonać jego sekretarkę żeby po prostu włączyła mu telewizor. James wciąż żałował, że nie mógł widzieć miny porucznika Harrisa, gdy spadła na niego zjebka z samej góry. Grunt że łajzy musiały się ostatecznie wycofać, aresztując tylko kilku protestujących których udało im się złapać, w tym ziomków tego całego Raula… Alvaro jakoś udało się zwiać w porę, czyli jednak miał jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy. Ostrygowicze zwycięsko przeszli przez ulice, robiąc syf, ale dość szybko dali sobie spokój i też zwiali. James przypuszczał że Jason mógł mieć w tym spory udział, tym bardziej że podobno marine też skończył w szpitalu z połamanym (znowu) nosem, paroma żebrami i lekkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu, o czym nie omieszkał poinformować go przejęty Alvaro. Chłopak miał szczęście wyjść z tego ledwo z kilkoma siniakami, ale i tak niemal ryczał odwiedzając Jamesa, na przemian dziękując za uratowanie życia i biadoląc o stanie swojej lepszej połówki. Inspektor miał na tyle taktu, żeby nie wspominać że to „ziomki” Jasona tak go urządziły, ale jego współczucie trochę się rozmywało gdy Alvaro postanawiał rzucać mu się na szyję z wdzięczności… Jakby za mało go jeszcze wszystko bolało.  
-Panie Callahan? – zza drzwi wyjrzała pielęgniarka. James zjeżył się, sądząc że czeka go kolejna dawka leków albo jakieś durne badania, ale ona tylko stwierdziła z uśmiechem:  
-Ma pan gości. To ta miła czarna dziewczyna i ten chłopak któremu zwykle przynoszę chusteczki. Chce pan ich widzieć?  
-Jasne – wzruszył ramionami. Odkąd tu był, odwiedziła go już cała masa osób, w tym nawet tacy których nie widział już w chuj długo. Niby fajnie, ale że przypomnieli sobie o nim dopiero jak coś mu się stało… W każdym razie cieszył się że to nie leki. Nie wiedział co mu dokładnie dają, ale cholerstwo sprawiało że miał bardzo lekką głowę, w której cały czas pulsowało, za to resztę ciała miał jak z ołowiu.   
-Cześć! Jak się czujesz? – Abby od progu pomachała mu radośnie. Idący za nią Alvaro zdawał się z kolei nienaturalnie przybity. Miał założony opatrunek na nosie i kilka plastrów na rękach, ale raczej nie o to chodziło. James podejrzewał że miało to coś wspólnego ze stanem Jasona i aresztowaniami jego hmn… niech będzie że znajomych. Wolał nie myśleć czy chłopak nie zarobi paru gongów od innych Latynosów którzy uznają że sprzedał się policji. Raczej nie dadzą mu o tym zapomnieć.  
-Tak jak wyglądam. Ale bywało gorzej, więc co tam. Jerry zdążył mi już wytłumaczyć ze szczegółami co mi tam powycinali i pozszywali. Generalnie będę żył – machnął ręką i wyłączył telewizor. Doktorek strzelił mu cały wykład, z którego wynikało że miał sporo szczęścia. Pozbył się co prawda śledziony, ale Jerry ze sto razy zapewnił go że da się z tym żyć zupełnie normalnie. Rudzielec był bardzo przejęty i całą wizytę trzymał go za rękę, jakby upewniając się że inspektor ma ciągle puls. James pewnie słyszał to samo od swoich doktorów, ale nie zamierzał mu tego mówić.   
-A jak tam Jason? – spytał nieśmiało, gdy Alvaro stanął obok szafki nocnej, wciąż zamyślony. Prawie podskoczył na to pytanie.   
-A… w porządku, ma jutro wyjść – uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko – Kazał mi ci podziękować, bez ciebie to mogło się skończyć dużo gorzej… No wiesz, zwłaszcza dla mnie.  
-Daj spokój, tylko narobiłem bajzlu – James pokręcił głową, czując się jak ostatni skurwysyn, ale Alvaro nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Oczy chłopaka zrobiły się mętne i pociągając nosem zbliżył się do leżącego Jamesa. No nie, znowu?!   
-Dobra, zrozumiałem, już nic nie mówię..! – wyciągnął obronnie ręce, ruszając milionem rurek do których był podłączony. Alvaro na szczęście zrozumiał przekaz, bo zatrzymał się wpół drogi, spuszczając głowę jak zbity pies. Abby wzięła go pod ramię i cicho pocieszając chłopaka usadowiła go na krzesełku obok łóżka, klepiąc po plecach. No dobra, Alvaro wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie, nawet gdy dostał od czarnulki chusteczkę do nosa. James westchnął i wyciągnął rękę na ile mógł, żeby dosięgnąć chłopaka.  
-Ej, Jason jest w końcu pieprzonym marine, tam nie biorą pierwszych lepszych pajaców, wyliże się jak nic – powiedział nieco niezgrabnie, ale Alvaro i tak spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Gluty zwisające mu na końcu opatrzonego nosa trochę psuły efekt.  
-No właśnie, jutro wróci do domu… Swoją drogą, kiedy ciebie wypuszczą? – czarnulka odwróciła się do Jamesa, podczas gdy Alvaro wysmarkał się z siłą trąby jerychońskiej.  
-Mam nadzieję że niedługo, te konowały nie dają mi się wypisać na własne życzenie – warknął inspektor, marszcząc brwi. Przedwczoraj ojciec Alice zabrał ją do domu i James był wkurwiony, że nie mógł przy tym być. Zgoda, był zaraz po wybudzeniu się po tym jak go poskładali do kupy, ale nie widział problemu. Jeśli coś by mu się stało to mógłby winić tylko siebie, a nie szpital… Ale wiadomo że nie mieli ochoty na podjęcie ryzyka. „Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejny pozew” czy coś.   
-Wiem że jesteś zły z powodu Alice, ale średnio by to wyglądało gdybyś się pojawił nie potrafiąc nawet stanąć na nogach… Musisz porządnie wyzdrowieć jeśli chcesz na poważnie wrócić do sprawy – stwierdziła Abby. James mruknął pod nosem nerwowo. Dobrze jej się mówiło, ona tam była, a on czuł że zawiódł małą blondynkę. To przez niego mogła mieć problemy i nawet jeśli Abby zapewniała, że ojciec dziewczynki był naprawdę w porządku, może tylko trochę nadopiekuńczy, to na pewno Alice musiała się być rozczarowana. A może to on tak się czuł..? Po tym wszystkim miał niedosyt, jakby nie udało mu się doprowadzić tego do końca. Nie pomagało to, że ostatnio czego nie dotknął to spieprzył. Denerwowało go też, że Abby potrafiła być tak nakręcona, podczas gdy on był zwyczajnie przybity.   
-To ta dziewczynka którą uratowaliśmy ze studia Barettów, prawda? – chlipnął Alvaro, na moment odrywając się od swoich dramatów – Co z nią?  
-Wróciła do domu, nie martw się – powiedziała Abby przyjaźnie – Niestety James nie miał okazji się pożegnać, bo tu leżał.  
-Och. To wiele wyjaśnia, przykro mi. Właściwie to ja też chyba powinienem był ją odwiedzić… Nie chyba, na pewno. Rety, teraz rozumiem czemu James jest taki zły jak osa, też czuję się paskudnie.  
-Ej… - sapnął inspektor. Nie pomagasz pajacu. Alvaro chyba to ogarnął, bo zaraz dodał:  
-Cóż, najważniejsze że jest już bezpieczna, prawda? – próbował brzmieć budująco ale z lekko napuchniętymi oczami i na granicy płaczu, wyglądało to komicznie.  
-Owszem, a my mamy milion innych rzeczy do ogarnięcia – wtrąciła Abby.  
-Jak rozumiem masz już jakiś pomysł w którym raczyłaś mnie ująć? – spytał kąśliwie James. Alvaro w międzyczasie ponownie wydmuchał nos, zapewne budząc pół szpitala. Abby nie przejęła się tonem Jamesa i z dumą oświadczyła:  
-Prawie skończyłam artykuł na podstawie tego, co powiedział nam ten stary Wood o brakujących raportach ofiar z poprzednich zamieszek. Planują go opublikować, szczególnie w świetle tego co się ostatnio stało, a zamierzam delikatnie połączyć to z możliwymi przypadkami korupcji na które natrafiliśmy przy okazji.  
-Kurwa. Po jaką cholerę?  
-Liczę że albo zainteresuję kogoś z góry na tyle, że wreszcie zaczną się temu przyglądać, albo zmuszę odpowiedzialnych za to ludzi żeby wykonali jakiś ruch.  
-Słuchaj, powiem szczerze: to zjebany pomysł. Nie mamy dostatecznie dobrych dowodów poza zeznaniem Wooda, a nawet i ono mi śmierdzi. Pomyśl, skoro niby nie namówili go na zabranie tych raportów, to na cholerę w ogóle bawiliby się w podrabianie jego podpisu, zamiast próbować urobić kogoś innego? Tym bardziej że to dużo zachodu po nic, co niby takiego odkrywczego miałoby tam być napisane, czego jeszcze nie wiemy? Ktoś chciał żebyśmy zmarnowali czas, tyle – cała ta gadanina powodowała, że głowa bolała Jamesa coraz bardziej. Chyba wolałby żeby już sobie poszli.   
-Jak uważasz. Ja jednak chcę spróbować. Sami możemy nie dać temu rady.  
-To trzeba powiedzieć jakimś ważniakom, a nie radośnie ujawniać informacje na łamach dziennika –pomasował sobie skroń, która pulsowała wściekle.  
-A uważasz że wysłuchają nas tak po prostu? – czarnulka wypaliła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. James otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął. Ciężko mu się myślało, a wiedział że dziewczyna potrzebowała dobrego wyjaśnienia. Wtedy jednak ponownie pojawiła się pielęgniarka, tym razem wyglądając nieco niepewnie.   
-Przepraszam, ma pan jeszcze jednego gościa… Mówiłam tej pani że musi poczekać, bo…  
-James – zza piguły wyłoniła się Pam, ubrana jak zwykle nienagannie, ale James nie mógł nie zauważyć ciemnych worów pod jej oczami. Pielęgniarka skuliła się, usiłując jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Pam nie dała jej szansy.  
-Dziękuję pani bardzo, nie zajmę dużo czasu. Musimy porozmawiać. Sami – posłała pigule przyklejony uśmiech, który i tak zniknął gdy odwróciła się do swojego podwładnego. Nawet nie spojrzała na Abby czy Alvaro. Kurwa. Było źle. Nawet jego poprzedni goście to czuli.  
-Przepraszam. Możecie nas na chwilę zostawić? – spytał inspektor, oczekując najgorszego. Abby kiwnęła głową i wyszła z pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą skołowanego Alvaro. Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, James poczuł zimną gulę zbierającą mu się w żołądku. Pam powoli usiadła na krześle, wyciągając papierosy. No to był w totalnej dupie, podobno rzuciła, choć w nerwach zdarzało jej się zapomnieć tego faktu. Zapaliła jednego, nawet nie proponując Jamesowi poczęstowania się. I tak nie wolno tu było palić, ale wątpił żeby Pam się tym przejmowała. Wypuściła z ust strużkę dymu.  
-Co to kurwa miało być? – spytała, ale nie oczekiwała nawet odpowiedzi, tylko kontynuowała, nie patrząc na Jamesa tylko na ścianę.   
-Jesteś zawieszony do odwołania. A raczej: masz teraz urlop, który sama ci wypisałam, żebyś nie był zawieszony albo gorzej. Po mojemu należałoby ci się, razem z takim kopem w dupę, że zatrzymałbyś się na Saturnie. Ale właściwie wychodzi na jedno. Nie chcę słyszeć że znowu gdzieś wściubiasz nos, rozumiemy się?- powiedziała niemal monotonnym głosem, robiąc pauzę i James uznał że powinien się odezwać.  
-Jeśli mogę…  
-Nie, nie możesz. Nie wiem coście robili z tym twoim czarnym kumplem w samym środku tego burdelu i nie zamierzam pytać, ale nie życzę sobie żeby dzwonił do mnie sam pierdolony szef policji z pytaniem czy to mój człowiek śpiewa i skacze wśród tej parady równości… Co mu miałam powiedzieć? Że sama nie wiem, bo i tak robisz co chcesz? Myślałam że mnie zeżre bez popity – warknęła, nerwowo stukając obcasem o posadzkę. James domyślał się jak bardzo pojebana musiała to być sytuacja. Zapadł się bardziej w poduszki, pragnąc zniknąć.   
-Przepraszam, musiałem…  
-W dupie mam twoje przepraszam! I w dupie mam Gaina, Harrisa i cały pierdolony zarząd! Nie to jest najgorsze, nie..!– wydarła się, wreszcie zwracając twarz w jego stronę. James musiał przyznać, że chyba i tak wolał gdy krzyczała po nim, niż gdy chłodno przekazywała mu informacje. Przynajmniej wiedział że mówi to co myśli.  
-Musiałam patrzeć jak na każdym kanale pokazują twoją durną facjatę, zalaną krwią, podczas jebanych walk na ulicy! Czy chociaż przez sekundę przeleciała ci przez ten zakuty łeb myśl, jak kurewsko się martwiłam?! – teraz już niemal wisiała nad nim, nachylając się z krzesła. W oczach błyszczały jej łzy. James uciekł wzrokiem, gapiąc się na swoje dłonie. Nie miał nic na swoją obronę. Pam chyba zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i postanowiła nie kopać leżącego, bo wstała i zgasiła dopiero co zapalonego papierosa na metalowej tacy leżącej na szafce.   
-Zdrowiej debilu – rzuciła tylko i zostawiła Jamesa samego ze swoimi myślami.  
***  
James wciąż jeszcze czuł się obolały, gdy pakował swoje rzeczy, przez co zabierało mu to dużo więcej czasu niż by chciał. Nie żeby miał dużo do zebrania, to co miał przy sobie gdy go tu przywieźli plus jakieś pierdoły, które naznosili mu odwiedzający go goście. Poza osobistymi rzeczami przodował w tym Grover, który chyba wziął sobie za punkt honoru by być śmieszkiem i wciskał mu najbardziej kiczowate kartki (jego ulubionymi była ta z napisem „Nie umieraj, wisisz mi dychę” i „Przynajmniej to nie chlamydia” z bakterią namalowaną poniżej. Gdzie on znalazł takie paskudztwa?). Zresztą nawet gdy czarnoskóry go odwiedzał, James miał wrażenie kumpel próbuje go podnieść na duchu robiąc z siebie pajaca. Trochę go to wkurzało, ale przynajmniej mógł nieco oderwać myśli od całego bajzlu który się dział, więc chyba działało. I tak miał u niego dług, choć Grover nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Niemniej inspektor cieszył się, że wreszcie urywał się ze szpitala, te kilka dni dało mu się we znaki, tym bardziej że pod koniec przeniesiono go na wspólną salę. Musiał wysłuchiwać gadania starego dziadka, który za punkt honoru wziął sobie wtajemniczenie Jamesa we wszystkie szczegóły swoich licznych dolegliwości, od lumbago po swędzące stopy. Stary nie gadał właściwie tylko jak spał, a i wtedy chrapał jak ruski traktor na dieslu. Drugi z lokatorów był co prawda w śpiączce, ale za to odwiedzała go rodzinka składająca się z jakiś dziesięciu osób, kłócących się nieustannie o spadek po leżącym tu gościu. Chowali go za życia, z takimi to dobrze tylko na zdjęciu… Jakimś cudem włazili tu taką chmarą, podczas gdy wszystkich innych pilnowano by mieli dwójkę odwiedzających na raz. Inna rzecz, że zwykle ta szarańcza wdawała się w pyskówki z pielęgniarkami, co tylko dodawało wisienkę na torcie.   
-No, no, powolutku… Nie ma co się tak forsować od razu, ja tak kiedyś zrobiłem i wie pan co to był za cyrk? Puściło wszystko, tylko żem się schylił i bach! Ale się potem okazało że źle zszyli, szkoda gadać co za fuszery teraz robią – dziadek oczywiście nie omieszkał skomentować, sącząc z kubka coś co było w zamierzeniu herbatą, ale robili ją chyba z jednej torebki na wiadro wody. James pokiwał tylko głową nieobecnie w odpowiedzi, staruszek i tak potrzebował tylko kogoś do słuchania, nie do prowadzenia konwersacji.   
-A zanim pan pójdzie, nie otworzyłby pan okna? Tak tu duszno, że mi się pylica odzywa… Widzi pan, za młodu pracowałem trochę na kopalni i tak się przypętało. Kiedyś to się robiło w takich warunkach, że byś pan nie uwierzył..! Ciemno, duszno, gorąco, tąpnięcia i tak co dnia… Ach, i tak piękne lata bo człowiek młody był. Poznałem małżonkę na takiej potańcówce, wtedy to byłem jeszcze niczego sobie, da pan wiarę? Mogłem wywijać całą noc i dzień! – rozmarzył się. James bez słowa uchylił okno, zastanawiając się jak wybiórcze według jego współlokatora były jego szwy: przy pakowaniu to „powolutku”, ale na szarpanie się z klamką były akurat.  
-A pan ma żonę? – spytał nagle dziad, który chyba wreszcie znudził się prowadzeniem jednostronnej konwersacji – Bo wie pan, dobrze żeby się człowiekiem ktoś zajął…  
-Nie mam – inspektor powrócił do wrzucania swoich rzeczy do reklamówki. Co to był za wywiad?  
-James? – usłyszał za sobą głos Medley. Chciał w pierwszej chwili zapytać jak udało jej się ominąć kontrolę pielęgniarek, bo to nie były godziny odwiedzin, a tego trzymały się jak świętości, nawet wobec dzikiej rodzinki drugiego współlokatora, ale zmienił zdanie gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna wygląda. Oddychała ciężko, jakby biegła niewiadomo ile, a w końcu Medley miała kondycji aż nadto, i w ręku kurczowo ściskała gazetę.   
-Co się stało? – podszedł do niej, obawiając się co się jeszcze zjebało. Dziadek wybąkał jakieś powitanie, na co Medley tylko mu kiwnęła, nadal patrząc na Jamesa ze zbolałą miną. Westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok na gazetę, jakby miała tam co najmniej rozkaz rozstrzelania kogoś. James delikatnie dotknął rogu gazety, próbując odczytać cokolwiek, ale dziewczyna trzymałą ją tak mocno, że było to niemożliwe.  
-Medley? – spróbował jeszcze raz, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.  
-Nie rozumiem… Naprawdę nie rozumiem. To musi być jakaś pomyłka, prawda? – spytała cicho. Trzeźwa Medley była dużo bardziej niekonfliktowa, ale zwykle mówiła co jej leży na wątrobie, więc James zaczął się poważnie martwić.  
-Mogę..? – udało mu się lepiej złapać papier i dziewczyna z pewnym wahaniem go posłuchała. Inspektor widział kątem oka jak stary piernik wyciąga ciekawie szyje, by coś tam wypatrzeć, ale nie przejmując się nim rozprostował czarno-białe strony. Wielkimi literami przywitał go tytuł „Czy Policja San Francisco musi walczyć sama ze sobą?”. Podpisano: Abigail Rolfe. James patrzył na to, nie wierząc w to co widzi. Dziad chrząknął znacząco, ale został zignorowany.  
-Nie, no po prostu kurwa, no nie..! – sapnął wreszcie, po łebkach przelatując artykuł. Przecież jej mówił, że to idiotyczny pomysł! Sądził że poczeka z decyzją chociaż do momentu aż wyjdzie z tego cholernego grajdołka! Dobra, spodziewał się wywiadu z Woodem o brakujących raportach, ale Abby postanowiła pokazać to jako wierzchołek góry lodowej, wskazując na nagłe odejście Nero, zjebane zabezpieczenie Ostrygi w dzień zabójstwa ostatniej ofiary a potem równie zjebane jej zamknięcie, jako potencjalne przykłady tego, że ktoś robi w policji krecią robotę, wprowadzając zamieszanie. To już były raczej spekulacje, ładnie opisane i w ogóle, ale bez solidnych dowodów. Wszystko miało raczej oskarżycielski ton, może liczyła na jakieś pospolite ruszenie… Teraz wkurwił się na poważnie. Tłumaczył jej to do cholery! Tak jak Medley, ni w ząb nie rozumiał jak można było się nad tym nie zastanowić i czuł się totalnie olany. Czy Abby naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co zrobiła, czy tak chujowo jej to wytłumaczył? Niby nie użyła nigdzie żadnych nazwisk, ale wciąż dało się zrozumieć jak poważne są to oskarżenia. Ze złością zmiął gazetę i zaczął nerwowo dreptać, łapiąc się za głowę.  
-Mówiła ci, że chciała coś takiego napisać? – Medley człapała za nim, skołowana.   
-Mówiła, ale powiedziałem jej co o tym myślę, myślałem że chociaż poczeka aż… - przerwał, zdając sobie sprawę z obecności widza z gumowym uchem. Będzie miał co opowiadać, dobrze że pozostały pacjent był nieprzytomny… James wziął oddech i nakierował ostrożnie Medley do drzwi.  
-Wiesz pan gdzie tu mają telefon? – spytał staruszka, a ten po raz pierwszy na chwilę zapomniał języka w gębie. Otwierał usta jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.  
-Eee, tego… Koło dyżurki pielęgniarek zdaję się – wydukał.  
-Dzięki – James złapał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł razem z Medley, zostawiając dziadka z dziwaczną miną, gdy próbował cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Cóż, jak miał to osiągnąć, skoro James sam tego nie rozumiał…   
-Co jej strzeliło do głowy? Wypytywała mnie o tę porażkę z ochroną terenu wokół baru i wydawało mi się, że jasno powiedziałam jej, że to nie wina chłopaków i że ciężko wskazać gdzie się to posypało… Ktoś ich tak idiotycznie pokierował, ale podejrzewam że dowódcy takie dostali rozkazy, a nikt teraz nie przyzna od kogo to wyszło..! – jęknęła dziewczyna, rozkładając ręce.  
-Mnie tego nie tłumacz, też nie wiem co ją napadło – pokręcił głową trochę za szybko, bo od razu zapulsowała bólem.  
-Teraz wszyscy wyglądamy na totalnych…  
-Wiem. Wątpię żey o to jej chodziło, ale wyszło jak wyszło – James minął pacjenta kuśtykającego powoli, z kroplówką dyndającą na wyciągniku.  
-Cholera, nie mówię że sama nie chciałabym wiedzieć skąd te wszystkie dezinformacje, ale jeśli tylko rzuciła temat tak po prostu, to będą szukać kozłów ofiarnych jak nic… Kiedy ci o tym mówiła?  
-Niedawno, jeszcze tutaj… Kurwa, gdybym nie leżał tu brzuchem do góry, to wybiłbym jej to z głowy!  
-Daj spokój, nie można przewidzieć wszystkiego… Coś o tym wiem – Medley wyraźnie skuliła się w sobie i James momentalnie zamknął jadaczkę. Wiedział jak bardzo nie mogła przeżyć faktu, że nie było jej przy zamknięciu Ostrygi. Niestety akurat wtedy dwa gangi żółtków postanowiły wystrzelać się nawzajem w restauracji „Złoty Smok” i niespecjalnie miała wybór: wezwali ją do ogarnięcia tego syfu razem z resztą jednostki. Według siebie zawiodła zarówno znajomych gliniarzy, jak i znajomych z Ostrygi, choć po prawdzie z nią czy bez niej ta katastrofa i tak by się wydarzyła. Za dużo pary się zebrało po obydwu stronach i ten tygiel musiał w końcu pierdolnąć. Minęli przeszklony pokoik pielęgniarek, gdzie przy okienku stała młoda kobieta, dyskutująca żywo ze starszą pigułą o tym co powinni jej dać i że natychmiast. James dostrzegł wnękę, gdzie stał automat na monety. Sfatygowany aparat był jednak akurat zajęty przez radośnie paplającą smarkulę. Inspektor poklepał ją lekko po ramieniu, słysząc jeszcze jak mówi do kogoś „no coś ty, tak powiedziała?” Odwróciła się do niego z poirytowaniem, ale mina jej nieco zrzedła na widok Jamesa. Chyba musiał wyglądać tak jak się czuł: wkurwiony nie na żarty.  
-Przepraszam, muszę pilnie zadzwonić. Mógłbym prosić? – starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale mówił niemal przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
-Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam… - przycisnęła słuchawkę mocniej do siebie, jakby się bała że James wydrze jej ją z ręki. Jeszcze nie był w aż takim pośpiechu, ale blisko. Nie miał ochoty na słowne przepychanki. Wygrzebał z kieszeni piątaka i wyciągnął banknot do dziewczyny.  
-Może w tym czasie kupisz sobie coś z automatu..? – powiedział. Jego rozmówczyni popatrzyła na banknot, a potem z powrotem na niego.  
-Ej, nie jestem taka głupia, wiem o co chodzi… Wy coś kombinujecie, nie? – oburzyła się, choć z zachowania zdawała się być tępa jak trzonek od siekiery, tym bardziej że wzięła kasę.  
-Przepraszamy, to dość… nagląca sprawa. Bardzo nam zależy, a to nie zajmie dużo czasu – dołączyła Medley, splatając ręce i patrząc na dziewczynę przepraszająco. Ta jeszcze chwilę gapiła się na nich jakby rozwiązywała zagadkę wszechświata, po czym szepnęła do coś do słuchawki i oddaliła się, wciąż rzucając im spojrzenia. James szybko wrzucił monetę i wykręcił numer, a po paru sygnałach odezwał się męski głos. Brzmiał jakby coś intensywnie żuł.  
-Słucham?  
-Muszę porozmawiać z Abby. To ważne.  
-Przepraszam, kim pan jest? – Chryste, ten koleś żarł całą paczę mordoklejek?  
-James Callahan. Nie żartuję, jest tam Abby? – niecierpliwił się, a ten mlaszczący pajac wcale nie pomagał mu zachować spokoju.   
-Zaraz, nadal nie wiem co… Hmn? Jakiś Karawan czy ktoś – gość zwrócił się do kogoś innego. Kurwa, nie dość że żarł jak warchlak to jeszcze w dodatku głuchy. To niby był ten jej facet? Skądś rozległ się odległy śmiech i usłyszał ruch słuchawki.   
-James, to ty? Wybacz Prestonowi, coś się stało..? – odezwała się Abby.  
-Zjebałaś, to się stało..! Mówiłem ci, żebyś poczekała z tymi swoimi pisarskimi akrobacjami – warknął, starając się mówić w miarę cicho. Medley obok niego nerwowo rozejrzała się, skrępowana przedstawieniem jakie powoli odstawiali.  
-Posłuchaj, chciałam…  
-Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj! Czy ty wiesz co narobiłaś? Podałaś jak na tacy informacje, w większości jeszcze niesprawdzone, w dodatku wynika z nich że wszyscy gliniarze w mieście to albo idioci, albo sprzedajne mendy!  
-Nie wszyscy, starałam się być na tyle obiektywna na ile się dało, pokazując że takie decyzje musiały przyjść z góry…  
-Kurwa, urodziłaś się wczoraj czy co? Jeśli już, to najpierw polecą głowy byle posterunkowych, a ważniakom włos z głowy nie spadnie! Medley już przewiduje, że zwykłe chłopaki dostaną po dupie i tyle z tego będzie – nerwowo szarpnął kablem telefonu, a stojąca obok niego Medley pokręciła głową, jakby prosząc żeby o niej nie wspominać.  
-Jak dla mnie to ktoś powinien dostać po dupie, widziałeś jak to się skończyło… Cholera, sam wylądowałeś w szpitalu! Mówiłeś że czasu mamy mało i nikt się tym nie zainteresuje, jeśli nie stanie się coś drastycznego. Jak dla mnie już się stało, czego chcieć więcej? Tak dalej być nie może, nie będę patrzeć jak ty i inni się wykańczają zanim zacznie się jakieś śledztwo, a dzięki historii Wooda…  
-Naprawdę w to wierzysz?! To trzeba było zrobić inteligentnie, a nie uczepić się tego jak pijany płotu i na szybko wysmarować cokolwiek, byle rzucić bombę do szamba i patrzeć jak gówno wypływa! Ta afera z Woodem to żadne przełomowe odkrycie, zresztą tłumaczyłem ci, że ta jego opowiastka mi się nie podoba!  
-Wybacz James, ale musisz przyznać że tobie mało co się podoba – Abby westchnęła przez telefon –Kiedy cokolwiek proponowałam to się burzyłeś, a zaczęło się robić naprawdę niebezpiecznie… Sam wspominałeś że jeśli nawet Nero się wycofał, to muszą w tym brać udział jakieś szychy, a ich nie przeskoczymy bez zainteresowania kogoś podobnego. Tak jak ty nie chcę żeby to wszystko poszło na marne, ale nie chcę też z tego powodu odwiedzać cię w szpitalu… Próbowałam pomóc po swojemu.  
-Abby, na litość boską, nie w ten sposób! Nie bez cholernie dobrych dowodów, w dodatku zebranych zgodnie ze wszystkimi kurtuazjami, bo inaczej zawsze odwrócą kota ogonem, myślisz że tego nigdy nie przerabiałem?! Myślałem że się dogadaliśmy, a ty mi wyjeżdżasz z czymś takim? Czemu kurwa nie poczekałaś z tym na mnie?  
-Mówiłam ci co planuję – Abby przybrała obronny ton, ale słychać było, że się denerwuje.  
-Tak, ale nie sądziłem że zrobisz to ot tak! Skąd ten pośpiech, paliło się czy co?! – nie dawał za wygraną.  
-Dostałam miejsce na artykuł tylko teraz, potem musiałabym długo czekać, a to się dzieje właśnie teraz i… - powiedziała wreszcie ściszonym głosem. James nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.   
-Więc o to chodziło? O jebany artykuł i nic więcej? Po to tyle za mną chodziłaś? A jak się okazało, że mogę nie złapać tego skurwiela, to postanowiłaś brać co jest?! – walnął pięścią w ścianę, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Ludzie wokół nich gapili się, a Medley szarpała go za rękaw, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale nie dbał o to. Czuł się wykorzystany.  
-To nie tak, przepraszam że tak wyszło, ale jak możesz…  
-Zaufałem ci kurwa, Medley ci zaufała, inni też… I co? I gówno! Jak TY mogłaś? – Medley właśnie starała się nakłonić Jamesa, by oddał jej słuchawkę, ale co najwyżej robili większy cyrk, szarpiąc się.  
-Możesz chociaż nie krzyczeć? – Abby powiedziała coś do kogoś innego, pewnie do tego swojego faceta – Taka rozmowa nie ma sensu, spotkajmy się i porozmawiajmy w cztery oczy jak już się uspokoisz…  
-Masz rację, taka rozmowa nie ma sensu – fuknął James, rzucając słuchawką. Ludzie wokół patrzyli na niego i uczepioną go Medley co najmniej jak na ufo. Inspektor powiedział ciche „przepraszam” do Medley, która odsunęła się, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować. James też, więc po prostu minął ją i ruszył po swój wypis. Musiał stąd wyjść.  
***  
James ledwo wdrapał się po schodach na piętro, gdy zobaczył pod swoimi drzwiami znajomą różową czuprynę. Chryste, jeszcze dobrze nie wrócił do domu, a już ktoś chciał mu truć dupę… Nie miał na to sił. Miał ochotę tylko na to, żeby walnąć się do łóżka i spać tak długo, aż wszyscy się od niego odpierdolą. Może jak wejdzie pod kołdrę, zakryje się pod szyję i nie będzie z nią gadał, to sobie pójdzie? Zgodnie z logiką pięciolatka to powinno zadziałać, jak ja kogoś nie widzę to on mnie też nie. Ki stała oparta o ścianę, pykając dym z papierosa i prawdę mówiąc wyglądała sporo starzej niż gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, a przecież to było ledwo kilka dni temu. Możliwe jednak, że czuła się tak samo chujowo jak James, choć niespecjalnie mógł jej w pełni współczuć. Minął ją bez słowa, zajmując się otwieraniem drzwi. Sama Ki też tylko kiwnęła mu głową i zaciągnęła się papierosem, zanim przemówiła.  
-Słyszałam że dzisiaj rano mają cię wypuścić – powiedziała, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Skąd wiedziała? Ile tu stała? James właściwie miał to w dupie. Mocował się chwilę z kluczami, mrucząc z niezadowoleniem pod nosem. Ki cierpliwie czekała aż trafi do odpowiedniej dziurki. Miała kurwa tupet, zrobić z niego idiotę, odwracać kota ogonem i jeszcze przyłazić tu jakby nigdy nic. To było wręcz jak wyjęte z taniego skeczu.   
-Cieszę się że już ci lepiej, chociaż na pewno jeszcze nie do końca… Dlatego przepraszam że nachodzę, ale obiecałam ci wyjaśnienia i zapewniam że je dostaniesz.  
-Yhy – skwitował, otwierając drzwi – Rób co chcesz, dla mnie to i tak bez znaczenia.  
-Ach tak?  
-Ach tak – wszedł do mieszkania, rzucając kurtkę na wieszak. Nawet za sobą nie zamykał, wiedząc że Ki i tak za nim lezie. Niech sobie strzępi język ile chce, on poczeka aż jej się znudzi. Nie miał ochoty jej widzieć, ale nawet na wkurwianie się nie miał sił.  
-Przykro mi z powodu tego co się stało, dlatego…  
-Chuja ci przykro, nie musisz odstawiać kabaretu, żadnych kamer tu nie ma – rzucił gorzko, kierując się prosto do kuchni. Szczerze wątpił żeby mógł być dla niej w jakikolwiek sposób przydatny, a gdy Azjatka to załapie, to na pewno da sobie siana. Może chciała uspokoić sumienie? A co go to obchodziło, chociaż i to zdawało mu się mocno nierealne. Sam się wpakował w to gówno i ma… Otworzył lodówkę w nadziei na piwo, ale przywitała go tylko musztarda i na wpół zeschła kiełbasa. Westchnąwszy przeniósł się do pokoju i z barku wyciągnął resztkę brandy trzymaną na czarną godzinę. Teraz nadeszła.  
-Posłuchaj, nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać, starałam się temu zapobiec jak mogłam, a wyszło… no cóż. Sama siebie oskarżam, bo chociaż chwytałam się czego mogłam, to…  
-I co, chcesz jebany medal? Cokolwiek za plan miałaś, spierdoliłaś na całej linii. To byli twoi ludzie – nalał sobie szklaneczkę i wziął spory łyk. Ciekawe czy kopnie go inaczej, skoro wciąż był na lekach. Wszystko jedno, chciał zasnąć. Ki stanęła przed nim, biorąc się pod boki. Chyba traciła cierpliwość. To tyle jeśli chodziło o rzekomą skruchę?  
-Równie dobrze ja mogłabym powiedzieć, e po drugiej stronie byli twoi ludzie… Oboje wiemy że to wisiało w powietrzu od dłuższego czasu, więc darujmy sobie te dywagacje. Stało się, choć bardzo mnie to boli, ale muszę myśleć co należy zrobić teraz. Dlatego chcę ci wytłumaczyć wszystko co wiem, razem możemy…  
-Nic nie możemy. Nie mogliśmy wtedy i nic się nie zmieniło. W jakikolwiek sposób planowałaś mnie wykorzystać, gówno ci to da. Nie mam sprawy, a teraz już chyba nawet roboty, śledziony też nie… Więc jak chcesz to mogę ci co najwyżej zrobić drinka, a potem bądź taka dobra i idź w cholerę, chcę przespać najgorszy ból – dopił swoją brandy i od razu dolał sobie do pełna. Ki ze złością wyrwała mu szklankę z ręki, teraz już będąc wściekłą.  
-Naprawdę? To zamierzasz zrobić?   
-A i owszem – James niewiele myśląc pociągnął prosto z butelki, krzywiąc się lekko. Alkohol palił go w gardło, a ciepło powoli rozchodziło się po ciele. Ki posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie, kręcąc głową.  
-Mam rozumieć że straciłeś robotę i wziąłeś na siebie kulkę za jednego z nas , a teraz nagle całkowicie przestaje cię to obchodzić? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
-Nie zrobiłem tego przecież dla ciebie.  
-Zdaję sobie sprawę, ale ty chyba nie do końca… Tyle poświęcić tylko po to, żeby wszystko rzucić? A nas nazywałeś idiotami…  
-Najwyraźniej największym idiotą okazałem się ja, bo dałem się w to wszystko wciągnąć. Przeliczyłem się. To chciałaś usłyszeć? Znajdź sobie innego frajera do ojebania, ja wysiadam – wzruszył ramionami i opadł ciężko na fotel.  
-Nie wierzę w to… Przecież jeszcze niedawno byłeś taki wyrywny, wrzeszczałeś na wszystkich że chcesz nam pomóc i nie zamierzasz tego zostawić, dopóki nie złapiesz mordercy! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to było tylko strzępienie języka po próżnicy, a to by znaczyło że jesteś taki sam jak reszta policjantów… Tych którzy w gadce są dobrzy, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego do w najlepszym przypadku nas olewają, a w najgorszym spałują i aresztują? Nie, dla mnie to nieprawda, jesteś po prostu załamany tak jak ja, tak bywa gdy się w coś za bardzo zaangażujesz... Wybacz te porównania, jestem ci wdzięczna za dotychczasową pomoc, ale to powinna być norma, a nie ewenement! I ty się dziwisz, że tak się ciebie uczepiłam? – Ki chyba chciała zagrać mu na emocjach, ale poczucie winy czy jakiegoś wspólnego celu wcale nie działało na Jamesa tak jak planowała. Czuł co najwyżej, że Azjatka próbuje zapędzić go w kozi róg, na co zawsze reagował paskudnie, ale teraz nie miał nawet ochoty wchodzić w dyskusję. Czego nie dotknął to zjebał, ostatnie czego ta baba potrzebowała to jego „pomoc”, chyba że liczyła na rozjebanie czegoś doszczętnie i wypłacenie ubezpieczenia od pajaców.  
-Może byłoby prościej gdyby nie rzucali Mołotowami i nie rozprowadzali prochów, ale co ja tam wiem – powiedział tylko zmęczonym głosem.  
-Proszę cię, tak jakbyś nie wiedział jak to wygląda… Czy my dla ciebie też jesteśmy tylko bandą zboczeńców, którą łaskawie postanowiłeś tolerować, bo byliśmy ci potrzebni? Teraz ja mogłabym cię zapytać czy chcesz medal za przejawianie jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów… Mamy to przyjmować z pocałowaniem ręki, nawet jeśli się nas obraża?  
-Nie chodzi o was, jestem takim samym skurwysynem dla każdego, nie jesteś wyjątkowa – James pomieszał bursztynowy płyn w butelce, przyglądając mu się. Głównie dlatego, że nie chciał patrzeć Ki w oczy. Pociągnął kolejny łyk. Kolorowowłosa podeszła i nachyliła się nad nim, przez co musiał się całkowicie skupić na flaszce.   
-Dla mnie to brzmi jak wymówka, którą sobie powtarzasz, żeby się usprawiedliwić. Obawiam się, że kiedyś możesz się zdziwić, gdy takie zachowanie zbierze żniwo – niemal szepnęła, wisząc nad Jamesem. Różowe kosmyki lekko smagały inspektora w twarz i skulił się on w fotelu, pragnąc tylko żeby dała mu spokój.  
-A jeśli ty sądzisz że obrażanie mnie przekona do współpracy, to tez możesz się zdziwić. Czego ty właściwie chcesz? Mówiłem ci, że…  
-Czego chcę? Och, wielu rzeczy… Ale na razie chcę żebyś zrozumiał o co toczy się stawka. Możesz sobie mówić że masz to w dupie, ale dla mnie ten bar jest wszystkim. Czy ty wiesz przez co musiałam przejść by działał jak dotychczas? Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby właścicielem takiego lokalu była kobieta? Nie, oczywiście że nie… Pozwól że coś ci opowiem. Kiedy się tu przeprowadzałam, byłam wręcz pewna że to będzie moje miasto, w końcu tyle się nasłuchałam ile tu wolności… Ale cóż, szybko się okazało że w mojej, „chińskiej” dzielnicy, choć Chinką wcale nie jestem i nienawidzę tej nazwy, i tak wyzywano mnie od ciot, a w barach które zdawałoby się będą dla mnie, wytykano mnie za nieszczęście bycia babą. Zdziwiłoby cię, w jak wielu przybytkach sam fakt posiadania pochwy jest problemem i ile razy zostałam zwyzywana, wyszarpana na zewnątrz, a czasem wręcz należało uciekać żeby nie dostać w zęby, albo nie natrafić na obyczajówkę . Przynajmniej dobrze poznałam większość podejrzanych uliczek – uśmiechnęła się bez cienia wesołości na to wspomnienie.  
-Pomijając pieniądze i inne takie, to okazuje się że jesteśmy podzieleni i uprzedzeni do siebie tak samo jak reszta społeczeństwa, mimo pięknych haseł i całej otoczki. Wydawałoby się, że u kogo jak u kogo, ale u nas powinno być jakieś poczucie wspólnoty, ale najwyraźniej bezpiecznie nam wewnątrz własnych szufladek. Nawet to rozumiem, biorąc pod uwagę niezrozumienie jakiego każdy z nich niezaprzeczalnie doświadczył, ale nadal przypomina to mentalność przedszkolaka, niezależnie od tego jak próbują to prezentować. Ale ja zawsze stałam na bakier i wyśniłam sobie miejsce, gdzie wyrzucaliby na pysk tylko tych, którzy nie umieliby się zachować. Że głupie? Może, ale nie zamierzałam zdać się tylko na miłość, wolność i trawkę, dlatego od początku mam tyle ochrony, aż tak naiwna nie jestem… co najwyżej za bardzo uparta, co pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć. Byłam przygotowana na nazywanie pierdolniętą czy rasistką, bo komuś przyszłoby do głowy, że może robić syf tylko dlatego, że jest „uciskany”. Nie u mnie. Będę walczyć z policją, mafią, kościołem a nawet innymi „pedałami”, jeśli będzie trzeba – zrobiła w powietrzu gest cytatu, brzmiąc na absolutnie przekonaną do swojej wersji. Jak dla Jamesa to wciąż brzmiało jak przepis na kłopoty, jeśli faktycznie mieli tendencję do oskarżania się nawzajem, na podstawie tego kto jest bardziej poszkodowany przez społeczeństwo. Aż mu się przypomniał skecz Monthy Pythona… „Myślicie że wy mieliście najgorzej? My mieszkaliśmy w czterdziestu w pudełku po butach i pracowaliśmy 24 godziny dziennie za piątaka na całe życie…” Ech.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę gdzie stoi Ostryga? – spytała nagle, chyba widząc że średnio jej słucha.  
-Na rogu osiemnastej ulicy w Castro – James odpowiedział automatycznie, przytłoczony tą tyradą. Nie wiedział czemu akurat na nim chciała się wyżyć, ale brzmiało to jakby faktycznie była gotowa założyć klapki na oczy i zrobić wszystko, byle zachować tę budę. Niech się tam warzą we własnym sosie, co on miał na to poradzić?  
-Właśnie, w Castro. A kto tam mieszka?  
-…jak to sama pięknie określiłaś: „pedały” – nie bardzo łapał na chuj ten cały teleturniej. Co miał do wygrania, uścisk dłoni prezesa?  
-Owszem. Ale tyko ci których na to stać, więc w zdecydowanej większości biali geje przy forsie. I to tacy oryginalnie kupili ruderę, która stała się Ostrygą. Szukali miejsca spotkań dla Klubu Demokratycznego, założonego przez znajomych i zwolenników Milka, a że mieli ambicje zmieniać świat, to wkrótce przeforsowali pomysł ośrodka pomocy. Idea piękna, ale szybko okazało się że to nie takie proste… bar zaczął przynosić straty, ośrodek też. Wielu z nich miało już na głowie różne polityczne i biznesowe zobowiązania, więc wycofali się. I tak Ostryga została sprzedana, a ośrodek pozostał na łasce rządowych dotacji i wolontariuszy. Ze „starej ekipy” zostało ledwie kilku, w tym zamordowany później Stephen Hicks… I wtedy pojawiłam się ja – Ki rozłożyła ręce teatralnie. James mimowolnie, bo słuchał tego monologu co najwyżej jednym uchem, zaczął łapać do czego zmierza.   
-Więc żeby urzeczywistnić własną , równie piękną w założeniach ideę, wzięłaś kasę od Ruskich, a komuś z dawnych właścicieli nie spodobało się takie wycieranie sobie gęby ich Klubem, mitem Milka i tym podobne?  
-Ja przynajmniej nie próbuję bawić się w politykę używając jego imienia. W to się nie babram.  
-Za to babrasz się z mafijnymi dealerami?  
-Robię co muszę, ale uwierz mi że to co wyprawiają wszystkie świnie próbujące się dostać do państwowego koryta jest dużo gorsze – szturchnęła Jamesa prosto w pierś, na co się skrzywił. Dzięki brandy właściwie nie czuł specjalnie ćmiącego bólu, ale i tak nie podobało mu się że ta baba go tyka.   
-Taa, tak sobie powtarzaj. Cokolwiek pozwala ci spać spokojnie.  
-Ja przynajmniej nie udaję niewiadomo kogo i nie odwracam się od nikogo… Nawet od ciebie. Ci kumple Raula mogli zmienić co do ciebie zdanie po tym jak zostali aresztowani, a to oznacza problemy, bo oni z kolei mają sporo innych kumpli… Głównie z organizacji GALA, będącej najogólniej mówiąc organizacją latynoskich gejów, którzy chcieli stworzyć własne bary tylko dla siebie, bo średnio pasowali do bogatych lokali w Castro… Ale ostatnio mocno podupadli i stąd zaczęli się pojawiać u mnie, bo ja przyjmuję wszystkich: facetów, babeczki, drag queens i wszystko pomiędzy… Ale grunt że reszta GALI może uznać, że to przez ciebie trafili za kratki.  
-To groźba..?  
-To przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. Choć mniejsza z nimi, tak naprawdę powinieneś się obawiać zemsty ludzi, którzy próbują się dostać na wysokie stołki dzięki tej tragedii, albo zwyczajnie się zemścić.  
-Jak rozumiem masz już kogoś na myśli – James przytulił się do butelki, sącząc trunek. Chyba domyślał się kto by do tego pasował, ale co z tego? Niczego odkrywczego mu tak naprawdę nie mówiła, bawiła się nim tylko jak zwykle, a tego miał serdecznie dość.  
-Może i mam. Według mnie ten ktoś dogadał się za moimi plecami z Ruskimi, może poobiecywał im jakieś dojścia czy inne stanowiska… Ale na to nie mam dowodów. Nie zamierzam wypierać się własnych grzechów, możesz mnie zamknąć jak chcesz, ale ja tak tego nie zostawię – zakończyła wreszcie, wyraźnie czekając na odpowiedź Jamesa. Ten czknął cicho, dociągnął resztkę brandy i czknął ponownie, tym razem głośniej.   
-Nikogo nie będę zamykał. Chciałaś żebym cię wysłuchał to wysłuchałem, a teraz wypierdalaj – odłożył flaszkę na stolik, zastanawiając się czy ma jeszcze jakiś alkohol. Coś powinno być… Dostał na urodziny jakiś rum od Grovera.  
-Nie obchodzi cię, że dalej będą ginąć ludzie? A nawet jak przestaną, to jakaś menda będzie kierować miastem za kulisami? Nie wierzę, powiedz mi to prosto w twarz – syknęła Ki, podnosząc jego głowę by musiał na nią spojrzeć. James wstał i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ominął ją, a potem otworzył barek. Pół rumu jeszcze było. Nie był to jego ulubiony trunek, ale dobre i to. Otworzył butelkę i od razu ją przechylił.  
-Ludzie giną codziennie i codziennie miastem kierują mendy. Żadna nowość, a ja nie mam na to żadnego wpływu – stwierdził. Jutro będzie żałował tej konsumpcji, ale jebać to.  
-I będziesz cały czas zalewać się w trupa, żeby nie myśleć o tym, że mogłeś coś z tym zrobić? – Ki wepchnęła się przed niego, mimo różnicy wzrostu patrząc mu prosto w oczy. James uciekł wzrokiem.  
-Wypierdalaj – powtórzył jedynie, tym razem słabiej. Ki jeszcze chwilę stała jak słup soli, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie.  
-Może jednak się co do ciebie pomyliłam – rzuciła mu na odchodne. James rozsiadł się na kanapie i wypił spory łyk, gdy rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
***  
„In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway american dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin out over the line  
Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
Its a death trap, its a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while were young  
`cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run”  
James nucił razem z głosem Bruce’a Springsteena sączącym się z winylu, rozciągnięty na kanapie. W tle grał też przyciszony telewizor, na który co jakiś czas zerkał mętnym wzrokiem, ale poza tym by nim kompletnie niezainteresowany. Na ekranie jakiś gogusiowaty pajac zachwalał właśnie maść na cośtam, a siedząca obok w studio babeczka z przyklejonym sztucznym uśmiechem niemal mdlała ze szczęścia, jakby ten krem uratował jej życie, dał orgazm życia i jeszcze pozmywał naczynia. James skupił się na melodii, wychylając butelkę nalewki. Nie była za dobra, dostał ją od męża Pam gdy próbował on swoich sił w produkcji takowych, ale wedle relacji Pam szło mu mocno średnio, zatem inspektor przyjął flaszkę grzecznościowo, z zamiarem nieotwierania jej nigdy. Teraz jednak okazała się akurat… Głównie dlatego, że niczego innego nie było i musiałby się zwlec do sklepu, a byłaby to wyprawa na miarę zdobycia Everestu. Szczerze mówiąc nie miał ochoty ruszać się gdziekolwiek, a już zwłaszcza tam gdzie są ludzie. Miał serdecznie dość wszystkich. Skrzywił się biorąc kolejny łyk. W założeniu to miała być wedle etykiety kawowa nalewka, ale czuł tylko ostry, palący smak spirytusu z goryczą zapewne kawy. Niby jeszcze nie był na etapie picia denaturatu, ale… Mąż Pam byłby pewnie zadowolony że ktoś spróbował jego wyrobu, choć może nie chciałby wiedzieć co James o nim myśli. Cóż, i tak nie zamierzał rozmawiać z Pam w najbliższym czasie. Czy z kimkolwiek innym. Najchętniej odłączyłby telefon w pizdu, ale wtedy Grover i cała reszta w minutę osiem staliby przed jego drzwiami, więc dał sobie spokój. Mógł im wciskać kit że po prostu czuje się średnio i chce odpocząć, co nie mijało się bardzo z rzeczywistością, żeby go czasem nie odwiedzali. I tak sporo telefonów ignorował, bo przesypiał mocnym, alkoholowym snem większość dnia. Jak na razie najgorszą rozmową była ta z jego matką, która zobaczyła gdzieś relację z tych zasranych zamieszek i zdążyła pewnie obdzwonić cały jego wydział, a może i policję w całym mieście, zanim zadzwoniła do niego. W sumie dobrze że nie był w robocie, trułaby mu dupę co chwilę… I tak zdążył się nasłuchać kazań, ale przynajmniej był w domu i mógł po prostu położyć słuchawkę na stoliku i cierpliwie poczekać aż matka skończy tyradę. Wątpił żeby oczekiwała odpowiedzi poza jakimiś ogólnymi zapewnieniami że się ogarnie, czego i tak nie zamierzał robić. Stara śpiewka. Niestety, jednak nie pozbył się na dobre wszelkich gości, bo właśnie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. James przez moment miał nadzieję że to mu się tylko zdawało, ot taki figiel umysłu, bo właśnie myślał o tym jak bardzo nie chce z nikim gadać, ale nie. Dzwonek zabrzmiał ponownie, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.  
-Kurwa – jęknął, prostując się z wysiłkiem. Kopnął w jakieś walające się po podłodze flaszki, niemal tracąc równowagę, ale przytrzymał się w porę stolika. Kolejny dzwonek zdawał się go ponaglać, co dodatkowo go wkurwiło.  
-No przecież idę, zaraz! – wrzasnął poirytowany, człapiąc w stronę drzwi. Po drodze mignęła mu w lustrze przy wejściu własna sylwetka i stwierdził że widać po nim było że bez kija nie dostąp. I dobrze, niech ktokolwiek jest po drugiej stronie wie, że ma spadać. Ze złością otworzył drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stała Abby, która na jego widok na moment zamarła. On sam przyglądał się jej, jakby miał przed sobą fatamorganę. No chyba nie była aż taka bezczelna?  
-Jezu James, jak ty wyglądasz…  
-Jeśli przyszłaś tu tylko, żeby mi to powiedzieć, to spadaj. A najlepiej w ogóle spadaj, nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia – skwitował krótko. Nie czekając na reakcję Abby zaczął zamykać drzwi, ale czarnulka zdążyła wcisnąć się między futrynę i James niemal ją przytrzasnął.  
-Co ty odpierdalasz? – wrzasnął uchylając drzwi, bo mimo wszystko słabo by wyszło, gdyby zmiażdżył jej coś przypadkiem… Był na nią zły, ale bez przesady. Abby zdołała skorzystać z okazji i wcisnęła się do środka zanim James w swoim lekkim zamroczeniu ogarnął co się dzieje.  
-Musimy porozmawiać.  
-Chuja musimy. Chcesz mi jeszcze dojebać? Mało ci? Może piszesz teraz artykuł „Miejscowy inspektor upada i sobie swój głupi ryj rozwala”? – machnął rękami odrobinę zbyt zamaszyście, przez co Abby aż się cofnęła. Rzuciła okiem po mieszkaniu z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem, nie żeby Jamesa to obeszło. U siebie mógł robić taki chlew na jaki miał ochotę, a ona była ostatnią osobą która mogła go oceniać. Sama dołożyła cegiełkę pod jego rozsypkę.   
-Posłuchaj, ja…  
-Nie, nie zamierzam słuchać! Dość już się od ciebie dowiedziałem, choćby to jak bardzo gardzę pismakami, dzięki za przypomnienie – lekkim zygzakiem powrócił do salonu, szukając nerwowo gdzie położył tę paskudną nalewkę. Strącił jakieś książki i pilota ze stolika, ale flaszki nie uświadczył. Noż kurwa, przecież sama nie wyszła! Inna sprawa że obecność Abby ewidentnie nie pozwalała mu się skupić, ale tego nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. Zamiast tego tłukł się jak pojebany, ostatecznie klękając i zaglądając pod kanapę. Aha, tam się suka ukryła..!  
-Przyszłam cię przeprosić – Abby podeszła do niego, gdy ten wyciągał właśnie rękę pod kanapą i szorował twarzą po dywanie, więc widział tylko jej nogi.  
-A, czyli teraz już wszystko w porządku..? Świetnie, no to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Może jednak darujemy sobie płaczliwe padanie w ramiona, mam ważne rzeczy do roboty – dopadł butelkę i wciąż na wpół siedząc, na wpół leżąc na podłodze, pociągnął z niej łyk. Wciąż obrzydliwa. Naprawdę tak tego szukał jeszcze sekundę temu..?  
-Znaczy upijanie się do nieprzytomności? – usłyszał gdzieś od strony nóg.  
-Ej, jest jeszcze słuchanie dobrych kawałków..! Nie mów mi ,że tego nie znasz?   
“Oh honey, tramps like us  
Baby, we were born to run  
Come on with me, tramps like us  
Baby, we were born to run” - zaintonował razem z winylem lekko zachrypniętym głosem.   
-To najważniejsza rzecz jaką mogę robić skoro jestem na przymusowych wakacjach. A zresztą jak każdy glina w mieście, tylko do tego się nadaję, więc zdrówko.  
-James, spieprzyłam sprawę, miałeś rację… co do wszystkiego. Ale proszę cię, nie mów tak, nie możesz przez moją głupotę…  
-Wszystkiego? – podniósł wzrok, patrząc na nią krytycznie. Abby usiadła obok niego, kuląc się żałośnie. Wyglądała jakby sama potrzebowała się napić.  
-Tak. Sprawdzili te zaginione raporty… Wood nas okłamał. To były jego podpisy, a wszystkie dokumenty znaleziono u niego w domu. Nie było żadnej afery, a raczej była… tylko po to, żebyśmy wyszli na idiotów. Wood odpowie co prawda najpewniej za wyniesienie ich poza archiwum, możliwe też że pracownik który mu je wydał poniesie konsekwencje, ale to by było na tyle. To był tylko cyrk by wszystko inne co odkryliśmy można było zamieść pod dywan. Teraz ja też właściwie już chyba nie mam roboty – powiedziała cicho do podłogi. James mimowolnie wybuchnął śmiechem. Nawet nie dlatego, że do tego doszło, po prostu poszło to tak idealnie jak się spodziewał, że aż zakrawało to o kabaret. Jakby był na pokazie jebanego iluzjonisty. Drodzy państwo, a teraz nowa sztuczka „co się zjebało to się zjebało, na chuj drążyć temat?”. Abby cierpliwie czekała aż mu przejdzie, nie wtrącając żadnych kąśliwych uwag, zupełnie jak nie ona. James wręcz dusił się rechocząc i gibiąc się do przodu i tyłu, choć sprawiało to że bolał go cały bok.  
-Ojej, jak do tego doszło, no nie wiem! Ależ zaskoczenie! – wydyszał wreszcie, pacnąwszy się w czoło w dłonią nieco zbyt mocno, aż zahuczało mu w głowie – Niesamowita historia, aż za to wypiję..!  
-Dobrze, to moja wina, przecież wiem..! Możesz powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?” czy co chcesz, zasługuję na to… Ale stało się, czasu już nie cofnę, mogę tylko ci powiedzieć że naprawdę mi przykro i…  
-Przykro? Przykro? Teraz, jak się okazało że nie jesteś taka sprytna jak ci się wydawało? Ooo, toś mnie zaimponowała dziewczyno! Zaraz mi jeszcze powiesz, że wiesz co mam zrobić żeby to odkręcić, co? Bo przecież jestem ideeeaaaalnym frajerem na białym koniu, do usług! – James wykonał dziwaczny ukłon, rozlewając przy okazji nieco nalewki na dywan. Aż dziw że w nim dziury nie wypaliła…  
-James, ja naprawdę myślałam że tak ci pomogę… Że to zainteresuje w jakikolwiek sposób opinię publiczną i ktoś wreszcie przyjrzy się temu bajzlowi opłacanemu przez Ruskich i pewnie jeszcze jakiś cweli… W końcu ile możesz się pakować prosto pod lufy, żeby popchnąć to jakoś do przodu? Przyznaję, przestraszyłam się że robimy wszystko tak lekkomyślnie, zwłaszcza jak naciskałeś jakie się to zrobiło niebezpieczne… i miałeś rację, ale jednocześnie nie wyglądało jakby miało cię to powstrzymać, więc postanowiłam że zamiast udawać że jestem gliną, po prostu zrobię użytek z tego co potrafię. I wyszło na to, że lekkomyślna byłam ja.  
-Bo się wzruszę, naprawdę – czknął lekko – Opowiedz to wszystkim najniższym rangą, którzy w międzyczasie mogli dostać kopa w dupę, jestem pewien że też się wzruszą!  
-Już napisałam sprostowanie, nie wiem kiedy je wypuszczą, ale…  
-Hmn, bo chciałaś czy ci kazali? Nie odpowiadaj, będzie zabawniej jak się jeszcze połudzę, choć nie gwarantuję że będę o tym jutro pamiętać – dokończył flaszkę, skrzywił się i rzucił ją gdzie bądź. I tak był tu syf, jedna flaszka wiosny nie czyni… czy jakoś tak.  
-Słuchaj, rozumiem że jesteś na mnie zły, zapracowałam sobie na to… Ale po pierwsze naprawdę się martwiłam, teraz chyba nawet bardziej jak widzę co sobie robisz. A po drugie zdałam sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego. Postanowiłam wypożyczyć Boską Komedię żeby lepiej zrozumieć…  
-U, znalazłaś czas na ambitną literaturę? Brawo, ja też chyba się za coś zabiorę… Myślę że zacznę od dzieł Johny’ego Walkera, to takie akurat na mój ptasi móżdżek – James klasnął w dłonie i spróbował się podnieść, zapierając się o kanapę plecami, niemniej nogi nieco mu się plątały i przypominał stepującą na lodzie sarnę.   
-Czekaj… - Abby chciała go złapać i przytrzymać, ale inspektor nerwowo odpędził się od niej, machając średnio skoordynowanymi ruchami i ostatecznie z powrotem pacnął na zadek.  
-Nie… tykaj mnie..! – sapnął z wysiłkiem – Sam se wstanę!  
Po paru próbach udało mu się wznieść na wysokość siedziska, choć czuł że ciało ma jakby dwa razy cięższe niż zwykle i bez szczypty finezji wturlał się na kanapę. Rozejrzał się leniwie, ignorując coraz bardziej zmartwioną Abby, która wyraźnie walczyła z chęcią przepraszania go za wszystko, jednocześnie jednak miała minę jakby miała ochotę krzyczeć i potrząsać nim aż ten nie wytrzeźwieje.  
-N-nie widziałaś tu gdzieś czasem kluczy?  
-James, nie możesz tak nigdzie iść! – Abby wreszcie zdecydowała się by go przytrzymać gdy wstał i poczłapał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, mimo jego wymruczanych protestów. Niespecjalnie miał jednak dość koordynacji by skutecznie ją odepchnąć.   
-A co, mam tak jechać? Aż tak mi jeszcze nie odbiło… Złażę tylko na do sklepu na parterze. Odpo… wiedzialny jestem, więc suń się z łaski swojej.  
-Właśnie widzę – Abby nie miała zamiaru go puszczać.  
-Miło mi, że przyszłaś mi udzielać złotych rad, ale jakoś bez nich przeżyję. A jak jesteś taka mądra, to na co ci ja? Nie będę ci się pod nogami plątał… - ironicznie sam kopnął w stolik i rozłożył ręce jakby miał odlecieć, ale ostatecznie i tak wylądował na ziemi, bo okazał się zbyt ciężki dla Abby do utrzymania. Czarnulka trzymała go nadal za ramię, próbując wypracować lepszy chwyt, ale wydarł się:  
-Dajże mi wreszcie święty spokój! Nie kompromituj się..! Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać, dotarło?!- prawdę powiedziawszy kompromitował się co najwyżej on, wijąc się na podłodze jak czterolatek złoszczący się o cukierka, ale chuj tam. Chciał tylko żeby wreszcie się odpierdoliła, tym bardziej że po upadku poczuł boleśnie szwy i miejsca na ciele o których nie pomyślałby, że mogą tak boleć.  
-James, ogarnij się choć na moment! Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że wiem gdzie morderca może uderzyć teraz! Możemy temu zapobiec, a ty wolisz tu leżeć jak ostatni żul?! – Abby stanęła nad nim, tracąc resztki cierpliwości.  
-Jebie mnie to.  
-Tak? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje.  
-Od kiedy jesteś ekspertem od mojego pierdolonego życia, literatury pięknej i psychologii seryjnych morderców? Chyba że już czekasz na bilet do Szwecji po odebranie Nobla…  
-Gdyby ci nie zależało, to nie zalewałbyś się w trupa po tym co się stało i nie oglądałbyś w kółko wiadomości, żeby sprawdzić co nowego podają w sprawie..! – wskazała na telewizor, gdzie właśnie wydekoltowana cizia podawała prognozę pogody, choć James nie umiał powiedzieć czy dla ich miasta, stanu czy całego kraju. Z ziemi średnio było widać.  
-No ekspert jak w mordę strzelił… A umiesz przewidywać przyszłość z dłoni? To patrz – wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, pokazując środkowy palec.  
-Nienawidź mnie sobie ile chcesz, masz prawo, ale jestem przekonana że następny atak odbędzie się na wiecu wyborczym w ratuszu..! Kolejny Krąg piekielny to zbiór kilku mniejszych, więc obawiam się że ofiar będzie więcej, a poza tym wchodzimy w bardziej subtelne, osadzone społecznie grzechy, więc pasowałoby to… Tym bardziej że ten cały Baker jest szefem kampanii jednego z kandydatów na burmistrza – Abby jakby porzuciła skruchę na rzecz ponownego zakręcenia się na jakimś pomyśle. I dlatego nigdy się niczego nie nauczy.  
-Zajebista teoria, powinnaś z tym iść na policję chyba… A nie, czekaj, może po tym twoim artykuliku niespecjalnie chcą ci wierzyć, co? Ojej, czyli jednak mam być tym wybranym frajerem, co za niespodzianka! – położył się całkiem plackiem na ziemi, machając rękami. Hmn, chyba wypadałoby kiedyś odmalować sufit. Ta plama zawsze tam była?  
-Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać, ale przecież widzę jak bardzo ci to ciąży..! Nie zaprzeczę, że sama ci dowaliłam, niezależnie od tego czy tego chciałam czy nie, wiem że wszystko się wali, ale nie możemy tego tak po prostu porzucić! Proszę, mogą zginąć ludzie… Nie, na pewno zginą. Mów o mnie co chcesz, ale też chcę to powstrzymać, nawet jeśli szansa jest nikła. Wiem że skiepściłam i wyszło tak jakbym chciała cię tylko wykorzystać, ale nie pozwól żebyś przez jedną idiotkę robił sobie i innym coś takiego. Boję… boimy się o ciebie.   
-Spokoooojnie psze pani, odkąd nie biegam już po mieście jak debil to naprawdę jestem w chuj bardziej bezpieczny! Co za troska! Mając takich przyjaciół jak ty, wrogów już się nie boję – podniósł się do siadu i powoli wstał, co nawet mu wyszło. Trzymając się ściany ruszył powoli przed siebie, choć świat mu wirował.  
-Poczekaj James, proszę..!  
-Pani wybaczy, ale będę rzygał. Do widzenia – udał się do łazienki, mając nadzieję że tam za nim nie polezie. W międzyczasie złapał się szafki z lustrem i strącił jakieś pierdoły. Abby poszła sobie dopiero gdy z trzaskiem otworzył klapę od kibla.  
***  
-Chryste…- James ciężko przekręcił się na bok, czując jak w głowie właśnie rozgrywa mu się drugi Wietnam. Miał kurwa nauczkę, tak źle to już się dawno nie czuł… Może nawet w ogóle. Najchętniej zwinąłby się w kulkę i spał aż do momentu, gdy ten pierdolnik minie, albo po prostu kopnie w kalendarz, cokolwiek nastąpi pierwsze. Byle szybko. Niestety co jakiś czas musiał wstać żeby oddać treść żołądka, choć nie wiedział co niby mu jeszcze tam zostało. Przy łóżku stała mu co prawda miska, choć nie pamiętał by ją tam stawiał, podobnie jak tego żeby sprzątał butelki czy resztę syfu… Mógłby też przysiąc, że ostatnim wspomnieniem było raczej rozłożenie się na kanapie w salonie niż dotarcie do łóżka, ale gdzieś w dziwnym, gorączkowym śnie przebijały mu obrazy Grovera który jakoś go ogarniał, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć czy to się stało naprawdę. Miał przebitki wzywania kumpla w ciemno, ale potem nagle wszyscy zdawali mu się mieć twarz czarnoskórego, jakby świat składał się tylko z Groverów. Niby miał do niego zapasowe klucze i teoretycznie mógłby tu wejść, ale sama próba skupienia się na odróżnieniu dziwacznych wytworów wyobraźni od rzeczywistości przyprawiała Jamesa o katastrofalny ból czerepu. W przemykających się marach widział Ki, Abby, nawet cholernego Wooda który śmiał mu się w twarz, tylko po to żeby zaraz wykorkować… ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w dźganiu Jamesa kościstymi paluchami po ranach i wytykaniu inspektorowi jakim jest pajacem. Martwy staruch ewidentnie ciągnął go ze sobą do dołu, gdzie wiło się mrowie równie zdechłych, drących się postaci, wyglądających na równi śmiesznie i pokracznie… jak z pierdolonych obrazów Boscha. A potem widział sam siebie na stole w kostnicy, z Jerrym podchodzącym do niego w czarnym garniturze. Chyba nawet przemykali mu jacyś dziwaczni kowboje (czy on nieświadomie gapił się na jakiś western na ekranie telewizora, którego też nie kojarzył żeby wyłączał?), którzy darli się na niego że musi szybko wsiadać na konia, bo banda Meksykanów z Raulem na czele chce go zabić i ukraść mu całą plantację mango. Jakie znowu mango..? W kontekście takiej grubej fazy wpadnięcie tu Grovera nie brzmiało wcale tak nieprawdopodobnie. Że też musiał sobie zapracować na najgorszego kaca mordercę w życiu. Nawet na studiach takiego nie uświadczył, to już chyba była starość. Łeb go naparzał, bok zresztą też, w żołądku i ustach miał mdlące piekło, trzęsło go… Czy to już? Czas zdychać? Zajebiste epitafium: „wziął i umarł jak ostatni chlor i menda…” A chuj tam, byle przestało mu tak dzwonić w uszach. Jakieś dziwne było jednak to dzwonienie i po chwili dopiero zorientował się, że ktoś naprawdę dobija mu się do drzwi. Nie, nie miał na to siły. Ktokolwiek to był, niech spada na bambus i da mu umrzeć w spokoju. Z trudem naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, co jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo momentalnie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Tym razem jednak rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i James jęknął poirytowany. Nawet to odbijało mu się echem po czerepie, jakby dreptała mu tam górniczo-hutnicza orkiestra dęta. Walczył ze sobą, zamykając oczy, ale pukanie nie ustało, a nawet zaczął słyszeć czyjś głos… A przynajmniej lepiej żeby to był czyjś głos, a nie znowu omamy. Sapiąc jak ranny zwierz zwlókł się z łóżka, czując że kończyny ma jak z ołowiu. Jeśli to znowu Abby albo ta różowowłosa biznesmenka, to pogoni je tak że im w pięty pójdzie. Pokój zadawał się lekko płynąć gdy zmierzał do drzwi, nawet gdy je otwierał. Ku jego zdziwieniu przed sobą zobaczył znajomą rudą czuprynę.  
-Jerry..? – wycharczał, nie poznając własnego głosu. Doktorek aż się cofnął, patrząc na niego przestraszony, choć dość szybko się pozbierał.   
-Ja… tego, trochę rosołu ci przyniosłem. Kucharz ze mnie średni, ale… - wskazał na trzymany w rękach czerwony garnek z pokrywką. James gapił się na niego średnio przytomnie.   
-A…aha – wydukał elokwentnie, czując że jego żołądek na wspomnienie o jedzeniu zaburczał, ale prawie jednocześnie się skręcił.  
-Mogę wejść? Proszę – spytał doktorek cicho, dzięki bogu. Chyba widział jakie spierdolenie życiowe ma przed sobą. Inspektor odsunął się, nie mając sił się zapierać, a już na pewno nie stojąc w drzwiach. Czy w ogóle stojąc gdziekolwiek.   
-Jak chcesz kawy to powinna być w szafce nad kuchenką – rzucił, samemu udając się jednak tylko do kanapy, gdzie musiał przysiąść.  
-Jasne, pozwolisz że przy okazji tobie też coś zrobię… Masz teraz jakieś leki do wzięcia? – spytał Jerry ostrożnie. James domyślał się że rudzielec próbuje sprawdzić jak bardzo zdążył sobie rozjebać wątrobę, ale właściwie nie dbał o to co doktorek sobie pomyśli.  
-Chyba leżą gdzieś w łazience – powiedział tylko. Już samo przypomnienie sobie gdzie leżą te cholerne tabletki kosztowało go zbyt dużo wysiłku intelektualnego, a biorąc pod uwagę że zostały mu ze dwa nieotumanione neurony, nie było to łatwe. Położył głowę na oparciu kanapy, przymykając oczy. Jerry cicho krzątał się gdzieś po mieszkaniu, a wkrótce z kuchni zaczął się sączyć dźwięk czajnika pykającego na gazie i zapach rosołu. James wciąż nie wiedział czy wita ten aromat z chęcią czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jak to mówią żarcie na kacu jest jak przeszczep: albo się przyjmie albo nie. Nie miał pojęcia ile tak siedział, ale otworzył oczy dopiero gdy rudzielec powrócił do niego, niosąc w jednej ręce kubek z czymś parującym w środku, a w drugiej całe naręcze leków Jamesa. Aż bał się spytać co mu tam nie pasowało… Doktorek usiadł jednak tylko na fotelu obok i podał mu kubek, łypiąc bacznie na inspektora.  
-Masz. Tylko pij powoli bo gorące.  
-Mhm. Dzięki – ostrożnie przyjął zupę, na początku tylko wdychając jej zapach, testując czy samo to wywróci mu żołądek na drugą stronę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Co najwyżej zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc postanowił zaryzykować i upił odrobinę.  
-O słodki Jezusie – westchnął. Może i było za wcześnie żeby świętować, ale póki co rosołek rozlewał się po ciele znakomicie. Żeby jednak nie zapeszyć, poczekał z kolejnym łykiem.  
-Kiedy ostatnio to brałeś? – Jerry pomachał mu przed oczami kartonikiem jakiś pigułek. James musiał się skupić żeby połączyć wątki.  
-Chyba wczoraj rano, ale… - wzruszył ramionami, czując się jak dzieciak tłumaczący matce dlaczego nie wypił syropku. Jerry westchnął lekko, studiując uważnie ulotkę.  
-Masz szczęście że to nic co dałoby silną reakcję disulfiranową, byłoby znacznie gorzej.  
-Jeszcze gorzej..? To chyba tylko nogami do przodu, albo osiągnąłbym wyższy stopień świadomości czy coś – jęknął, nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie bardziej zjebanej kombinacji niż obecna. Jerry jakoś nie docenił jego durnego humoru.  
-W szpitalu mogłeś dostać jakieś cefalosporyny… Zresztą już mniejsza, musisz jeść to dalej – wyciągnął jedną tabletkę i dał ją Jamesowi do ręki. To nie brzmiało jak prośba.  
-Jesteś pewien..? To jakiś antybiotyk, a ja czuję że mam jeszcze ze cztery promile krwi w alkoholu.  
-Wydaje mi się, że tak będzie lepiej, najprawdopodobniej po prostu wolniej go metabolizujesz. Miałeś jakieś duszności albo kołatania serca?  
-Raczej niespecjalnie… Co prawda czuję się jak gówno i rzygam dalej niż widzę, ale to mnie nie dziwi, tak się urządziłem to mam – chlipnął jeszcze rosołu, zaciągając kilka nitek makaronu. Doceniał troskę, ale za głupotę się płaciło i był co najwyżej zawstydzony tym co ze sobą zrobił. Jerry wyglądał jakby nie wiedział czy ma mu nagadać do słuchu, czy nad nim ubolewać, na szczęście chyba stwierdził że James i bez kazania na własnej skórze poczuł konsekwencje jednoosobowej imprezy.  
-Chcesz wodę do tej tabletki? – niby spokojnie, ale jednak naciskał rudzielec. Nie było co się spierać.  
-Zupą zapiję – James posłusznie połknął pigułkę, stwierdzając że gorzej już było. Oby. Rudzielec był średnio zadowolony, ale dał temu spokój.   
-Mogę zobaczyć twoje szwy? – spytał nagle Jerry. James kiwnął głową i podwinął koszulkę, nie odrywając się jednak od złotego nektaru bogów z makaronem. Doktorek ostrożnie przyjrzał się ranie, choć i tak inspektor syknął gdy Jerry dotknął jej pobliża.  
-Przepraszam, ale przynajmniej nie wygląda to źle… Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – westchnął. To chyba było jego ulubione powiedzonko w odniesieniu do Jamesa.  
-I tak powinien cię zobaczyć jakiś lekarz, na wypadek gdybyś dorobił się jakiegoś wewnętrznego krwawienia w środku, alkohol może zmniejszać krzepliwość krwi – mimo wszystko dotknął jeszcze czoła Jamesa. Nie zabrzmiało to szczególnie oskarżycielsko, a bardziej jak stwierdzenie faktu, ale i tak inspektor poczuł ukłucie wstydu.  
-Jak uważasz, ale ty mnie obejrzałeś i chyba przeżyję jeszcze jednego kaca – spróbował się uśmiechnąć.   
-Może sprecyzuję: lekarz zajmujący się żywymi pacjentami, naprawdę nie chciałbym żebyś podpadał pod moją działkę. Proszę – Jerry poprawił okulary, unosząc brew.  
-Dobra, zrozumiałem – skapitulował, choćby dlatego że trochę go już męczyła ta przepychanka słowna. Jego organizm wciąż go nienawidził, nawalając go gdzie popadnie.  
-Nie masz tam czasem jakiejś aspiryny w tym milionie leków..? – poprosił.  
-Hmn, może na razie weź to, a potem coś rozpuszczalnego na ból – rudzielec wygrzebał z kieszeni listek czarnych tabletek, który James automatycznie wziął i przyjrzał mu się. Z całym szacunkiem dla doktorka, ale na kij mu węgiel?  
-Wiesz, sraczki jeszcze nie mam – powiedział ostrożnie – Mam się bać?  
-Spokojnie, po prostu pochłania toksyny, powinien trochę pomóc z kacem – stwierdził spokojnie. James bez dalszego szemrania połknął specyfik. Właściwie chwyciłby się wszystkiego, żeby trochę sobie ulżyć. Jerry przyglądał mu się i chyba miał ochotę coś wtrącić, ale ostatecznie wstał i wrócił do kuchni, przebąkując coś o wodzie do popicia, choć brzmiało to jak średnio udana wymówka. Inspektor mimo łupania w czaszce widział, że doktorek się z czymś czai i zaczął się obawiać o co biega, ale postanowił nie naciskać, bo go jeszcze spłoszy. Inna rzecz że ostatnie czego potrzebował i wolał odwlec to w czasie. Rudzielec faktycznie wrócił ze szklanką wody, w której bulgotała jakaś tabletka. Podał mu ją bez słowa i James chlusnął to bez zastanowienia. Gorzkie.  
-Wiesz… rozmawiałem z Abby – zagaił wreszcie nieśmiało Jerry. Aha, czyli o to chodziło. Chryste, naprawdę? On też?  
-Błagam, jak chcesz mnie przekonać że chciała dobrze i w związku z tym mamy sobie paść w ramiona, to…  
-Nie, nie o to chodzi – zmieszał się rudzielec, gapiąc się na swoje buty – To co zrobiła było wyjątkowo nieprzemyślane, nie mnie oceniać co faktycznie chciała osiągnąć... Chociaż zdawała mi się autentycznie przejęta swoim błędem, więc wiesz – doktorek nerwowo skubał rękawy koszuli, wciąż nie patrząc na Jamesa. W sumie dobrze, bo inspektor właśnie przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście Jerry chciał wierzyć w dobre intencje każdego.  
-Zresztą mniejsza o to, ja… tego, chciałem tylko powiedzieć że moim zdaniem jej teoria co do kolejnego ataku mordercy jest bardzo prawdopodobna.  
-Błagam, nie mów że wierzysz w te farmazony… Fajnie że jej niby przykro, ale właściwie powinno jej być przykro, co nie zmienia faktu że narobiła bajzlu. A teraz chce go narobić jeszcze bardziej.  
-Proszę, nie przyszedłem tu dyskutować o tym co zrobiła, stwierdzam tylko że wedle dotychczasowego schematu działania zabójcy, atak na wiecu wyborczym ma sens… Sam miałem wątpliwości, ale specjalnie przeczytałem kolejne rozdziały, czy raczej pieśni Boskiej Komedii i traktują one o „gwałtownikach wobec bliźnich, siebie samych i przeciwko Bogu, naturze i sztuce”. Ogólnie opisują tam dusze tyranów czy innych przywódców, którzy tam trafili, a na wiecu będą kandydaci na jakby nie patrzeć „przywódcę” miasta…   
-Jerry, to jeszcze nic nie znaczy, a zresztą jak niby miałby tam dorwać kogokolwiek, ochrony i policji będzie tam od cholery, nawet ten gnój nie jest na tyle głupi czy pewny swego, żeby próbować czegoś tak ryzykownego – James pomasował sobie skroń, czując zbliżającą się migrenę.  
-Może to i ryzykowne, ale jeśli by się udało, to naprawdę wstrząsnęłoby miastem… A odnoszę wrażenie, że właśnie o to im chodzi. Poza tym jest jeszcze ten Baker ,o którym mówiłeś że potencjalnie ma kontakty z rosyjską mafią, a jest szefem kampanii jednego z kandydatów. To może być tylko przypadek, ale co jeśli dostał od nich polecenie przekupienia kogo trzeba i będzie tak jak z ochroną Błękitnej Ostrygi..?   
-Słuchaj, nigdy nie twierdziłem że to miasto nie ma problemu z korupcją, ale naprawdę nie brzmi ci to jak typowa teoria spiskowa z zamachami w tle? Niech zgadnę, Abby ci to podsunęła? – inspektor westchnął ciężko, osuwając się bardziej na kanapie.  
-Nie musiała. Naprawdę nie chcę oskarżać w ciemno kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie ludzi którzy ewidentnie wykonują tylko swoje polecenia, ale nie mogę tego zignorować.  
-Jerry, rozumiem, ale ona próbuje cię zwyczajnie naciągnąć..! Ze mną jej się nie udało, to doczepiła się do ciebie, bo wie że masz miękkie serce i uwierzysz w jej dobre intencje… Nie sądziłem że posunie się do czegoś takiego – warknął James, odkładając kubek z rosołem nieco zbyt agresywnie, aż Jerry wzdrygnął się lekko. Inspektor był zwyczajnie powalony tupetem tej dziewczyny, żeby wkręcać w to bagno doktorka…   
-Nie mówiłbym ci tego, gdybym uważał że to tylko naciągana historyjka – rudzielec brzmiał na nieco oburzonego taką sugestią. Zgoda, odkąd James go znał, Jerry dużą wagę przykładał do logiki i faktów, więc musiało go to wkurzyć, ale w opinii inspektora doktorek w tym przypadku naprawdę za bardzo chciał rozwiązać wszystkie jego problemy.  
-Wiem że jesteś na nią wściekły, ale nawet jeśli, to nie możesz odrzucać czegoś co jest prawdopodobne tylko dlatego, że ona to wymyśliła… Sam traktowałem to mocno sceptycznie, ale jak dla mnie wiele składowych wskazuje na to, że może mieć rację: podejrzane interesy Bakera, zgodność z Boską Komedią, a nawet to, że mimo ochrony część ratusza pozostanie otwarta dla prasy i szeroko pojętych klubów wyborczych, w których może być właściwie każdy… Sprawdziłem to, przyjmują nawet ludzi z mniej poważnymi wyrokami.   
-Czyli uważasz, że nie wierzę w to, bo jestem do niej uprzedzony? Ty też masz mnie za debila? – James nachylił się do przodu, choć jego ciało zaprotestowało na taki ruch. Jerry mimo wszystko wytrzymał spojrzenie inspektora, choć wyraźnie nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Teraz James znowu zaczynał czuć wkurwienie, pulsujące mu w ciele. Czemu wszyscy uparli się żeby tłumaczyć mu jak ostatniemu pajacowi, że nic nie wie, nic nie umie i ogólnie sam nie powinien nawet nosa wycierać?  
-Nie, nie mów tak… Po prostu obawiałem się, że nie będziesz chciał jej wysłuchać. Rozumiem dlaczego, to wszystko ciągnie się już tak długo i wydaje się jakbyśmy w ogóle nie posuwali się do przodu… a nawet się cofali. Uwierz mi, ja też mam ochotę rwać włosy z głowy, a najlepiej mieć jeszcze okazję dać temu psychopacie w pysk..! Ale ty znalazłeś się między młotem a kowadłem w tym wszystkim i nawet nie chcę myśleć przez co przechodzisz. Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że mimo tego skakania sobie do gardeł wciąż masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy pragną doprowadzić to do końca. Tak jak należy – Jerry wykonał gest, jakby chciał dotknąć Jamesa, ale rozmyślił się wpół drogi. Pokręcił głową i kontynuował, choć inspektor naprawdę wolałby nie kontynuować już tej rozmowy. Nie miała dla niego sensu.  
-Masz prawo być zły i zmęczony, ale brutalna prawda jest taka, że to się będzie działo dalej. Jeśli jest jakaś szansa żeby zapobiec kolejnej masakrze, to nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym nie spróbował…  
-Błagam, nie mów że chcesz iść na ten pierdolony wiec? Po kiego grzyba? Nawet gdyby to się okazało prawdą, to co niby chcesz zrobić? Obmacać ich wszystkich czy nie mają broni..?  
-Jeszcze nie wiem, ale… chcę pomóc. Tobie też – wtrącił cicho Jerry, wiercąc się na fotelu.  
-Wiesz co, mam serdecznie dość tego, jak wszyscy próbują mi na siłę pomóc..! Proszę cię, zostaw to, nie jest tego warte. Żyły sobie możesz wypruwać, a i tak te wszystkie mądrale, pedały i inne pajace będą traktować cię jak gówno! Nie możesz uratować całego świata, mnie, Abby i czego tam jeszcze po drodze… Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię: patrz gdzie ja skończyłem – James rozłożył ręce, wiedząc że w tym momencie znowu użala się nad sobą, ale naprawdę nie chciał żeby Jerry dawał się wkręcać w takie cyrki.  
-Mnie zawsze nadajesz jak głupio ludzie dają się zabić, a sam nie widzisz że pchasz się tam gdzie nie trzeba? Naprawdę chcesz, żeby to się dla ciebie skończyło jak ostatnio, kiedy prawie dałeś się… - James wydarł się, pozwalając by uszła z niego cała frustracja, która narastała w nim od jakiegoś czasu. Niestety ugryzł się w język trochę za późno, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że przeholował. Jerry miał zaciśnięte pięści i wyglądał na powstrzymującego się od podobnego wybuchu. W przeciwieństwie do inspektora, doktorkowi co najwyżej drżały ręce, ale widać było że poczuł się dotknięty.  
-Przepraszam, to nie było… Po prostu uważam że nie powinieneś… Nie chcę żeby coś ci się… - James zaczął paplać nieskładnie, zawstydzony, ale rudzielec już zdążył wstać. Kurwa, Jerry przyszedł ogarnąć jego durny, skacowany zad, a dostał opierdol… Brawo James.  
-Wiem że masz mnie za pizdę – doktorek bezwiednie (a może i nie?) przesunął palcami po ranach na swoich dłoniach, których wyniósł po spotkaniu z tym gnojem. James poczuł się jeszcze bardziej parszywie. Zanim zdołał zaprzeczyć, Jerry kontynuował:  
-Ale ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, żeby takową nie być, więc to właściwie zamierzam zrobić – rzucił, a potem wyszedł, choć James próbował koślawo wstać i prosić żeby poczekał. Wbrew temu co mu się wydawało, gdy wyładował się już na wszystkich i dali mu spokój, nie czuł ulgi… Został starym, stetryczałym Woodem ledwo po trzydziestce. Mieszkanie nagle wydało mu się bardzo małe, zupełnie jakby go dusiło.  
***  
James trząsł się jak galareta, dając się oblewać zimnej wodzie pod prysznicem. Musiał się jakoś ogarnąć i to w miarę szybko. Oparłszy głowę o chłodne kafelki i z zamkniętymi oczami próbował jakoś uspokoić myśli. Nadal czuł się jak gówno, fizycznie i psychicznie, ale Jerry miał rację: to się nie skończy tylko dlatego, że on miał dość i postanowił wypisać się z tego interesu. Baba z wozu, a karawana jedzie dalej… czy jakoś tak. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić, ale postanowił iść małymi krokami i po pierwsze porządnie wytrzeźwieć. Zwleczenie się z łóżka przyszło mu z dużym trudem, ale zjadł posłusznie porcję leków i zadzwonił do Medley oraz Grovera, żeby przynajmniej trochę ich uspokoić. Póki co obawiał się gadać z doktorkiem, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało. Teraz gdy wreszcie przestał się nad sobą użalać i przemyślał to co wiedział, doszedł do wniosku że teoria o ataku na wiecu nie brzmiała tak z dupy. Zwłaszcza gdy wziął pod uwagę to co powiedziała mu Ki o niezadowoleniu dawnych właścicieli Ostrygi i ogólnie o niesnaskach wśród ludzi deklarujących bycie kochającymi, tolerancyjnymi i całą resztą tych pierdół. Przypuszczalnie ładnie to wyglądało w programie wyborczym i tyle. Wciąż mogło to być tylko pieprzenie podyktowane doszukiwaniem się na siłę spisku czy innego zamachu ze strony Ki, ale i tak… James wyszedł spod prysznica dopiero gdy niemal przestał mieć czucie w palcach. Ręcznik wydał mu się cudownie ciepły po takiej krioterapii dla debili. Usiadł na zamkniętym kiblu, trzęsąc się, ale chłód pozwolił mu się oderwać od tępego bólu w całym ciele i wreszcie zacząć myśleć swobodniej. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na koszu leżącym nieopodal i małej torebeczce, którą tam wrzucił w złości. „Podejrzane mydełko”. To chyba dobrze, że ostatnio kompletnie olał wyrzucanie śmieci… Chwilę bił się z myślami, zastanawiając się czy to ma jakiś sens, ale ostatecznie uznał, że to właściwie bez znaczenia. Potrzebował jakiegoś kopa w durny zad, żeby się rozruszać. Mogło być i to… Ale kurwa weźmie taksówkę.  
***  
-Nie wiem, panie, nic nie wiem..! O to tu chodzi, ma być dyskretnie to jest, nie zadaję pytań dopóki hajs się zgadza – wąsiasty Hindus z pokaźnym mięśniem piwnym wymachiwał rękami, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się Jamesa. Ten cały „hotel” okazał się zwykłą meliną ulokowaną w rozlatującej się, starej kamienicy na obrzeżach miasta. Wciśnięta w szereg innych budynków podobnego sortu, nie zwracała na siebie uwagi i właściwie gdyby nie numer nad odpowiednią bramą to mało komu przyszłoby do głowy tu zaglądać. Pewnie o to chodziło. Gdy jednak James tam poszedł to pocałował tylko klamkę na obskurnej klatce i klnąc był zmuszony sprawdzić drugi adres do którego się dogrzebał. Tam ponoć znajdowało się biuro do załatwiania „biznesu”, ulokowane zresztą po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kurwa, biuro jak w mordę strzelił… Klitka gdzieś w piwnicy między wekami i pajęczynami, nikt poza żulami nie chciałby tu wchodzić z własnej woli. Pożółkła kartka na drzwiach z symbolem takim jak na mydełku była jedyną wskazówką, że to faktycznie było właściwe miejsce.  
-Lepiej nie leć pan ze mną w kulki – warknął James, przybliżając się do biurka za którym siedział ten rekin biznesu.  
-Nie wiem nic, już mówiłem..! Ja tylko pilnuję interesu, zresztą nie widuję się z klientami osobiście, najczęściej tylko dzwonią żeby zarezerwować pokój na konkretną godzinę, kasę posyłają pocztą albo zostawiają wcześniej w wyznaczonej skrzynce pocztowej, do której dostają kod… a potem biorą klucze z innej skrzynki na klatce schodowej hotelu – jęknął pajac.  
-Kurwa, a to „biuro” to sobie tu stoi tak dla szpanu czy co?  
-Nooo, to dla poważniejszych klientów biznesowych, chyba jasne, nie? – oburzył się wąsacz, rozkładając ręce. James już widział tych poważnych klientów, siedzących w zatęchłej piwnicy między szczurami i przeciekającymi rurami.   
-Nie wierzę że prowadząc coś takiego nie zabezpieczacie się w żaden sposób ochroną czy jakimkolwiek sprawdzaniem gości, przecież na bank zrobiłaby się tu jakaś pierdolona maniana albo chociaż goście nie zapłaciliby za pokój czy osraną pościel..! – James przybliżył się do gościa, który odsunął się przestraszony na krześle, a ono zaskrzypiało z protestem.   
-Nie zadaję pytań i nie chcę kłopotów, naprawdę – wzruszył ramionami Hindus, powtarzając te słowa niczym mantrę.  
-Słuchaj, mam ostatnio wyjątkowo parszywe dni i wkurwiam się o wszystko, więc nie utrudniaj pan, bo mogę tę budę zamknąć właściwie za wszystko – James pokazał wąsaczowi odznakę (szczęśliwie Pam nie upomniała się, żeby ją oddał na czas „urlopu”) i Hindus lekko pobladł, ale znowu zaczął gestykulować żywo.  
-Ale gdzie no, przecież legalny interes prowadzę..! Nakaz jakiś pan masz? Na pewno nie, przecież tu się nic złego nie dzieje… Przysięgam, słowo harcerza! – pacnął się w szeroką pierś, a James nie potrafił sobie go wyobrazić jako harcerza, chyba że takiego z wąsem i w przykrótkich spodenkach. Jezu…  
-Nakaz to się może znaleźć jak już posiedzisz 48 do wyjaśnienia na dołku, zresztą zadałem proste pytanie: był tu któryś z nich? – inspektor wskazał ponownie na czarno-biały wycinek z gazety, na którym byli były i obecny dyrektor ośrodka pomocy, czyli Baker i Clark. Tylko na taką ich wspólną fotografię natrafił, zresztą nie miał specjalnie czasu przeglądać wielu starych gazet. Gdy nie znalazł odpowiedniej w domu, przeszukał na szybko makulaturę na śmietniku, co w połączeniu z jego mocno wczorajszym wyglądem sprawiło że miejscowy żul opierdolił go, że to jego miejscówka. Cudnie się stoczył. Jego pajac tymczasem nawet nie spojrzał na zdjęcie, tylko zaczął kręcić się nerwowo. Kurwa mać!  
-Pytam grzecznie, to bądź że łaskaw łypnąć gałami! Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie uzyskam odpowiedzi!– złapał pajaca za koszulę, podsuwając mu fotografię pod nos. Wąsacz sapnął i zaczął rękami błądzić po blacie biurka, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. James domyślił się że jakiejś broni albo guzika wzywającego ochronę, więc trzasnął go po łapach i puścił cwela, aż ten ciężko opadł z powrotem na krzesło.   
-Nie mogę… Błagam, zrozum pan..! Mamy co prawda kamery, ale tylko na korytarzu, nie w pokojach… Zresztą nie trzymamy nagrań długo, bo zgrywamy cały czas na tych samych kasetach, nie stać nas. W razie czego wzywam chłopaków żeby zrobili porządek, ale to tyle! Nie mogę iść do paki, nic nie zrobiłem, ale nie mogę też stracić tej roboty… Ja mam szóstkę dzieci, byłą żonę i samochód na raty, pies nam choruje, babka też, dach przecieka, brat z bratową nam się zwalili na głowę i…  
-Dobra, nie chcę tego słuchać – James machnął ręką, widząc jak Hindus omalże nie rozkleja się na jego oczach. Pewnie przesadzał, ale i tak inspektor poczuł że zapędził się w tym przesłuchaniu. Pewnie dlatego że przyszedł tu na wkurwie, ale ostatnio to zdarzało mu się nieco zbyt często i zaczynał się tym martwić… Ten pajac nic mu przecież nie zrobił poza byciem upartym idiotą. James wziął głębszy oddech i wsadził dłonie w kieszenie.  
-Źle zaczęliśmy, przepraszam. Posłuchaj, nie interesuje mnie co tu robicie, bardzo chętnie wypierdolę stąd w podskokach, jak tylko dowiem się czy ci ludzie tu byli. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo mam przypuszczenia, że któryś z nich, a może i obaj, to gnoje którzy kręcą coś paskudnego. Powiem więcej, mogą nawet mieć coś wspólnego z tymi morderstwami o których wszędzie teraz trąbią. Chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby ktoś zamordował twoją żonę albo babkę?  
-A…on czasem nie zabija tylko ciot? Chociaż w sumie brata to trochę podejrzewałem dopóki się nie ożenił… A byłą żonę to akurat może sobie mordować, suka zmarnowała mi dziesięć lat życia – Hindus zmarszczył brew, przez ułamek sekundy szczerząc się paskudnie.   
-Zabijał też innych – odpowiedział wymijająco, bo tłumaczenie wszystkich zawiłości nie miało sensu – Ale zrobimy tak: przyjrzysz się dobrze temu zdjęciu i jeśli nic ci nie zaświta, dasz ją tym waszym ochroniarzom i…  
-Czekaj, mówisz pan że tu mógł być ten świr? – wąsacz pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Oho, czyli coś było na rzeczy. James postanowił nie naciskać, choć aż go skręcało żeby nim potrząsnąć, tym bardziej że Hindus wreszcie wziął fotografię do ręki i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. A potem przeklął pod nosem.  
-Oż kurwa, wiedziałem że będą z nimi kłopoty – powiedział cicho. Czyli jednak.  
-Z nimi dwoma?  
-Nie, z tym chudym… Nie pamiętałbym go, ale przyszedł tu kilka razy z takim jednym… Jezu – wskazał na facjatę Bakera i James poczuł jednocześnie podniecenie że czegoś się dowie, razem z ukłuciem wstydu.   
-Ten drugi… Chryste, jak tak o tym pomyślę, to od początku wyglądał mi na świra, źle mu z oczu patrzyło… Potem to ja widziałem te wszystkie programy i plakaty, ale jakoś tak wyparłem to, myślałem sobie „Samir, ubzdurałeś to sobie, mamusia zawsze mówiła że masz wyobraźnię…”  
-Zaraz, chwila – przerwał mu James. Kurwa, to znaczyło że Baker spotykał się tu z jakimś kryminalistą, może którymś z Ruskich? – Mówisz o tym, z którym przyszedł ten murzyn z fotografii?   
-No… Normalnie nie pamiętałbym ich, przyszli tu ledwo kilka razy, dawno temu. Nie zaglądam ludziom do łóżka, ale ci wyprawiali takie cuda, że aż inni klienci z pokoi obok się skarżyli. Nie wezwałem ochrony, a chyba powinienem, zostawili syf, nawet było trochę krwi… Nie chciałem kłopotów, zawsze muszę się rozliczać z tego jak wzywam chłopaków, obcinają mi z pensji i…  
-Człowieku, spokojnie..! Ustalmy fakty: widziałeś tego gościa z fotografii, plus drugiego faceta, którego potem pokazywali w telewizji? Gdzie? Jak wyglądał?   
-No przecież że w kronice kryminalnej, to ten psychol co go mówiłeś że morduje…  
-CO KURWA?! – wrzasnął James, ponownie strasząc wąsatego Samira i ledwo powstrzymał się przed ponownym wzięciem go za fraki – I dopiero teraz mi mówisz?! Czemu tego nie zgłosiłeś, na litość boską, całe pierdolone miasto go szuka..!  
-Nie byłem pewien, on niespecjalnie wyglądał jak na tym rysunku, w sumie tylko ogólnie się zgadzało, ale to spojrzenie mnie prześladowało… No i panie, dla samego przypuszczenia nie mogłem ryzykować roboty przecież..!   
-Ja pierdolę, dawno tu byli?!  
-A z parę miesięcy temu, wtedy to go nie szukali przecież..! Klnę się na duszę mojej matki, świeć panie nad jej duszą, nic więcej nie wiem, nie mamy już tego na taśmie, nie zamykaj mnie pan, oni mnie zabiją jak się dowiedzą że gadałem z psiarnią..! - jęknął Samir, kuląc się jakby chciał zniknąć, co przy jego tuszy wyglądało komicznie. James uznał że od tego panikarza już nic więcej się nie dowie. I tak dowiedział się chyba więcej niż by chciał.  
-Dobra, będziemy w kontakcie Samir – inspektor klepnął wąsacza w ramię i wybiegł, zostawiając Hindusa w stanie ciężkiego szoku.  
***  
-James, na litość boską – Pam pomasowała sobie skronie, odchylając się na swoim fotelu – Najpierw mówisz że mnie przepraszasz, a potem wyskakujesz z kolejną pojebaną akcją?  
-Wiem jak to brzmi – inspektor naprawdę nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale był to winien Pam. No i miał w tym swój interes, przez co czuł się jak pajac, ale potrzebował jej pomocy żeby choć trochę naprostować to, co udało mu się sknocić. I tak miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko tu przyszedł, wszyscy w wydziale patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną zainteresowania i dezaprobaty, bo z pewnością był obiektem szeptanych plotek. Przynajmniej Dale i kilku innych rzuciło mu parę słów otuchy.   
-I szczerze chciałem cię przeprosić, powinienem przynajmniej powiedzieć ci co zamierzam… a teraz właśnie to robię.  
-Nie wiem w czym to, że będę sobie zdawała sprawę z głupot jakie masz w planach, ma mi pomóc, skoro i tak zrobisz co zechcesz, ale niech będzie że doceniam gest – warknęła, stukając paznokciami o blat biurka.   
-Mam nadzieję że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważnie oskarżasz tego całego Bakera? Pytam, bo ta twoja dziennikarka…  
-Ona wie że zjebała – przerwał jej James, głównie dlatego że niechętnie podejmował ten temat, wciąż miał do Abby żal – Zresztą boję się, że oskarżanie go o cokolwiek odbiłoby się na ośrodku pomocy, więc chciałbym żeby to zostało między nami. Przynajmniej na ten moment.  
-Słuchaj, to że ktoś widział go dawno temu z gościem przypominającym nasz portret pamięciowy, nie jest jakąś pierdoloną prawdą objawioną… Ale tego ci raczej nie muszę tłumaczyć, w końcu gdy pracował jeszcze w ośrodku pomocy to zbierał z ulicy różny element…  
-Yhy i zabierał ich wszystkich do pokoików na godziny, żeby obdarować dobrym słowem i poklepaniem po główce? – James pozwolił sobie na podejście bliżej, wciskając ręce do kieszeni.  
-Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Choćby i przeleciał całe miasto, to nie ma bezpośredniego związku z naszą sprawą – Pam wciąż zdawała się być sceptyczna, ale powiedziała „naszą sprawą” i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco – Ale skoro mi to mówisz, to musisz mieć coś lepszego, mam nadzieję że w innym wypadku nie wydurniałbyś się przede mną.  
-To wciąż niepotwierdzone informacje, ale ośrodek ma problemy finansowe, właściwie od dłuższego czasu, dlatego opuścili go pierwotni właściciele… a potem było tylko gorzej. Do nich należała też Błękitna Ostryga. Teraz oba te miejsca prawdopodobnie próbują przetrwać, chwytając się pomocy rosyjskich mafiozów, to znaczy Ostryga na pewno, wiem to od właścicielki, co do ośrodka nie mam pewności, ale wiele na to wskazuje. Grunt że ta zmiana spowodowała pierdolnik, w wyniku którego mamy te zjebane morderstwa. Ki, znaczy się właścicielka Ostrygi, snuje teorie spiskowe, że to ktoś ze starej ekipy się mści, chcąc dzięki temu wkręcić się do wysokiego koryta, jak tylko uzdrowi sytuację… Baker do końca mi do tego nie pasuje, dla mnie albo chce w ten sposób skompromitować obecną panią burmistrz, żeby jego kandydat lepiej wypadł i mógł uregulować porachunki z Ruskimi, albo faktycznie próbuje zrobić najchujowsze przemeblowanie w historii Ostrygi i ośrodka, żeby je niby ratować – przez całą jego przemowę Pam mu nie przerwała, patrząc na niego uważnie. To był dobry znak, aczkolwiek James widział niemal jak przesuwają się trybiki w jej głowie.  
-Więc żeby ratować swoją dupę… albo swój ośrodek… chce je rozwalić? – spytała wreszcie.  
-Jak dla mnie operuje logiką „patrzcie jacy jesteśmy biedni i nikt się nami nie przejmuje, grosza dej ośrodkowi”.  
-A jak dla mnie mówisz o tym zdecydowanie za spokojnie – wstała ostrożnie, przeszywając go wzrokiem. Kurwa, z dobrze go znała. James wzruszył ramionami, w założeniu nonszalancko, w praktyce nerwowo.  
-Staram się mniej przypominać wściekłego pawiana, nie wiem czy wychodzi.  
-James – Pam wzięła się pod boki, wyglądając na zmartwioną – Czy temu pawianowi aż tak zależy na tym ośrodku? I barze właściwie też?  
-Te miejsca same w sobie nie są niczemu winne. Po prostu wiem jak ludzie szybko wydają uogólnione osądy, więc raz w życiu chciałbym działać ostrożnie – wydusił wreszcie nieco wstydliwie. Pomijając wpadkę Abby i tak miał aż za dużo doświadczenia z tym, ze prasa i opinia publiczna łapie chwytliwy temat i spłyca go na swoją modłę, a to najgorsze co mogłoby się teraz przytrafić.   
-Ty i ostrożnie… - westchnęła Pam, kręcąc głową, ale nie zaoponowała tego pomysłu.  
-Mam zamiar tylko obserwować tę cholerną debatę w Ratuszu, może nic się nie stanie, ale… W każdym razie będę to robić na własny rachunek, w końcu mam… wakacje podobno. DO ciebie nikt się nie doczepi.  
-Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – szturchnęła go palcem, ściągając brwi ze złością.  
-Wiem. Ale nie zamierzam odwalać jakiegoś rycerzowania, w żadnym wypadku. Liczę że albo znajdę coś na Bakera, albo chociaż uda mi się pilnować jego ekipę na tyle, że nic się nie wydarzy, bo stanie się to dla nich zbyt ryzykowne. Tyle. Nie mam ochoty ani zdrowia wpadać na niego na pełnej piździe – dla zobrazowania wskazał swój bok, który może już go tak nie rwał, ale wciąż był utrapieniem. Pam przyjrzała mu się krytycznie, ale nie bez sympatii. Miał szczęście że mimo bycia pajacem wciąż jakimś cudem wzbudzał u niej pokłady czułości zarezerwowane zwykle dla wkurzającego, młodszego rodzeństwa. Takiego, które samemu się okłada, ale broni gdy ktoś inny się przyczepi.  
-No ja myślę, dopiero co cię poskładali. Mam nadzieję że chociaż zrobili to dobrze, słyszałam o tym szpitalu różne opinie.  
-Póki co wszystkie członki mam na miejscu, chociaż nie sprawdzałem drobiazgowo funkcjonowania każdego z osobna – stwierdził, na co Pam przewróciła oczami – Ale serio, wiem że miałem cały ocean szczęścia i nie przejebię tego tak po prostu, z tym że rzucić tego całkiem w pizdu też nie umiem… Już się przekonałem że dobiłoby mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Przepraszam że musiałaś patrzeć jak się idiotycznie miotam w tym wszystkim, ale liczę że mam teraz choć odrobinę więcej mózgu żeby wziąć odpowiedzialność za…  
-Błagam, daruj sobie to bicie się w pierś, kompletnie ci to nie pasuje – wtrąciła się Pam, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i zamykając na chwilę oczy – Zakładam że chcesz jeszcze czegoś ode mnie, prawda?  
-Cóż, nie będę zaprzeczać – James ze świstem wypuścił powietrze – Mam dużą prośbę.  
-Chryste, już się boję – Pam wróciła do swojego krzesła. Chyba wolała na wszelki wypadek usiąść.  
-Chciałbym wpłacić kaucję za tych gości, którzy zaatakowali gliniarzy żeby mnie ratować, ale nie wiem czy to cokolwiek zmieni.  
-Kurwa, prawie rozbili głowę któremuś z tych policjantów, jak ty to widzisz? – warknęła, ale chyba spodziewała się czegoś gorszego.  
-Widzę to tak, że wyskoczyli mi pomóc i w związku z tym skończyli w ciupie, zajebista nagroda.  
-Bo gdyby nie ty, to nie podnieśliby palca na tych gliniarzy, tak? – spytała z przekąsem.  
-Słuchaj, po prostu nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie siedzieli w areszcie, zanim ktoś łaskawie zadecyduje co z nimi zrobić. Chyba domyślasz się jak dobrze traktują tam homoseksualnych Latynosów, istne spa…  
-Jakbym miała decydować o tym, żeby wypuszczać każdego, kto będzie chujowo traktowany to…  
-Nie mówię że musisz to robić, proszę tylko o sprawdzenie, czy mogę im jakoś pomóc, to wszystko.  
-Zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale nic nie obiecuję – mruknęła Pam – Ale wyjaśnijmy sobie: wciąż jestem na ciebie zła, więc ogarnij się i lepiej żebyś miał przygotowane jakieś oszczędności ,ta twoja niespodziewana pokuta za grzechy może nie być tania.  
***


	12. Chapter 12

James zadarł głowę, żeby popatrzeć na wielką kopułę wiszącą nad nimi. Nie żeby to była jego pierwsza wizyta W Ratuszu, ale za każdym razem uderzało go, jak cholernie wielka jest ta konstrukcja. Teraz jednak tłoczyło się tu mnóstwo ludzi, dziennikarzy, członków komitetów wyborczych, ochrony i policji czy zwykłych gapiów i czuł się jak mrówka w kolonii. Mównica została ulokowana na dole głównych, ozdobnych schodów rotundy, dzięki czemu same schody zajmowała ochrona i ludzie z komitetów, a cała tłuszcza zmuszona była stać przed nimi, oczywiście drąc się jedni przez drugich i machając transparentami. James musiał przyznać że to nie było złe rozwiązanie, sam raczej wolałby postawić na salę konferencyjną, ale być może tam nie wszyscy by się zmieścili. Ludzie stali też na balkonach kolejnych pięter aczkolwiek i one były odpowiednio obstawione, żeby żadnemu pajacowi nie przyszło do łba nawet splunąć na osoby pod nimi. Rzadko było tu aż tak tłoczno, nawet kiedy ludzie organizowali tu sobie śluby, i dopiero teraz grube białe mury, kolumny i inne dekoracje zdawały się ich przytłaczać. Wbrew przekonaniu, że każdy może sobie tu wejść bo to w końcu publiczny budynek i publiczne wydarzenie, Jamesa sprawdzono na wejściu tak dokładnie, jakby miał przemycać w dupie tonę materiałów wybuchowych. Ostatecznie go wpuściła, w czym mógł pomóc fakt że Medley na pewno pogadała na jego temat z kim trzeba, więc inspektor nie pajacował i przyjął na klatę to ewidentne zbezczeszczenie jego przestrzeni osobistej. Na mównicy właśnie przemawiała obecna burmistrz Feinstein, więc gawiedź niemal zabijała się, żeby zadać jej jakieś pytania. Feinstein na co dzień pracowała w Ratuszu, a jej gabinet znajdował się na drugim piętrze naprzeciwko schodów u podstawy których stała, więc powinna czuć się jak w domu… natomiast wydawała się spięta. Cóż, nie było to takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt że to właśnie tu zabito poprzedniego burmistrza, no i Milka, a ona była wtedy obecna. Być może stąd ilość ochrony. Czy właśnie na przekór wszystkiemu wybrała to miejsce na debatę? „Patrzcie, dzisiaj będzie inaczej”. Oby. Na pewno nie pomagały jej durne pytania, którymi była bombardowana. Chuj tam z programem wyborczym, każdy chciał wiedzieć co ze sprawą morderstw, jakie konkretne działania podjęła ona i policja, czy są nowe fakty, dlaczego doszło do zamieszek, tym podobne. James sam chciałby znać odpowiedzi, choć miał świadomość że Feinstein nie była wszechmocna i nie mogła odpowiadać za każdą katastrofę w tym mieście. Inspektor przeszedł trasą wyznaczoną przez barierki i z ulgą zobaczył wreszcie idącą do niego Medley. W swoim pełnym umundurowaniu zdawała się być w innym trybie, nawet szła pewniej i szybciej. Uśmiechnęła się jednak tak samo promiennie jak zwykle na widok Jamesa.  
-Dobrze cię znowu widzieć na chodzie – poklepała go po ramieniu, choć dość delikatnie, jakby bała się że inspektor rozpadnie się na kawałki.   
-Nie rozpędzałbym się aż tak, ale nie mogę zalęgnąć w bezruchu. I dzięki że się zgodziłaś. Wiem że po tym wszystkim ciężko nie być sceptycznym co do takich rewelacji, ale…  
-James, wysłuchałam jej, bo do mnie dzwoniła, a potem wysłuchałam ciebie i też uważam że ma to na tyle sensu, żeby przynajmniej pilnować tego Bakera. Nie powiem, będę pewnie podchodzić do Abby z rezerwą, ale jeśli ty twierdzisz że warto jej dać szansę, to ci wierzę – powiedziała poważnie, poprawiając niesforny kosmyk włosów na grzywce. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo miała spięte włosy. Zdawała się chcieć wierzyć w nawet najmniejszą szansę powodzenia równie mocno co James.  
-Doceniam to. Sam miałem ochotę rzucić tym wszystkim, a już zwłaszcza jej pomysłami, ale to tak nie działa. Albo coś ma sens, albo nie ma i żadnym fochem tego nie zmienię, tyle.   
-Też mam pewne wątpliwości, ale chyba po prostu cieszę się, że znowu jesteś sobą – Medley westchnęła lekko.  
-Zrobiłem z siebie pajaca, nie mam co zaprzeczać… Grover stwierdził że nie po raz pierwszy i pewnie nie po raz ostatni, ale i tak…  
-To zdecydowanie brzmi jak coś, co powiedziałby Grover – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, na co James podniósł ręce w górę na znak kapitulacji. Nie miał nic na swoją obronę i prosił o łagodny wyrok.  
-Dobrze, mea culpa. Co możesz mi powiedzieć o ochronie tego obiektu, zanim to zmieni się w odcinek serialu „Wybacz mi Brunhildo”? – zmienił temat.  
-Powiem że Feinstein pojechała po bandzie. Jeśli ten morderca czy mordercy faktycznie nie będą mieli pomocy kogoś wewnątrz, to jak dla mnie niemożliwe żeby wykręcili jakiś numer. Dlatego między innymi się zgodziłam, albo nic się nie stanie, albo ktoś tu jest kretem i trzeba go przyskrzynić – Medley walnęła pięścią w dłoń, pokazując co powinno się zrobić takim skurwielom.   
-Ale muszę przyznać, że mieliśmy trochę spin między poszczególnymi jednostkami ochraniającymi Ratusz, po tych zamieszkach część ważniaków nie chciała w ogóle wpuszczać części osób z komitetu Scotta, łapiesz? Tylko ten, może nie mówmy tego Abby, co? Ja… chcę jej wierzyć, po prostu nie chciałabym, żeby źle to odebrała – powiedziała zawstydzona Medley, wiercąc butem w podłodze.  
-Spokojnie, rozumiem. Póki co żadnych dram, a już na pewno nie dlatego, że komuś włączyło się wrzucanie wszystkich do jednego wora.  
-Niestety. Też mi się to nie podoba, tylko że… - Medley chciała kontynuować dzielenie się z nim swoimi obserwacjami, ale nagle zesztywniała, patrząc na coś za Jamesem. Inspektor odwrócił się i zobaczył przepychającą się do nich Abby. Sam nie był do końca gotowy na to spotkanie, zatem gdy stanęła przed nimi, wyszło dość idiotycznie.  
-Cześć.  
-No cześć.  
-Strasznie dużo ludzi, ledwo was znalazłam…  
-Yhy. Jak muchy do smrodu – James skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Wyszło to dość defensywnie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Abby zmieszała się nieco, bawiąc się nerwowo swoją plakietką prasową, przyczepioną do kieszonki jej bluzki.  
-Słuchajcie, chciałam wam bardzo podziękować i przeprosić za… - zaczęła, ale wtedy Medley, która do tej pory się nie odzywała, wystąpiła do przodu i dość energicznie wyciągnęła do Abby dłoń, aż czarnulka podskoczyła.  
-Ustalmy od razu, zgodziłam się ze względu na Jamesa, ale też bo uważam że warto to sprawdzić… Choć wciąż dla mnie odwaliłaś głupotę. Jeśli to jednak ma się nam dzisiaj udać, to musimy współpracować, więc tego… no… na ten moment sztama, rozumiemy się?  
-A… no jasne, dziękuję – Abby nieco niepewnie chwyciła podaną rękę i musiała włożyć sporo wysiłku, żeby się nie skrzywić, bo Medley czy to ze zdenerwowania czy to z chęci pokazania jak poważnie to traktuje, zamknęła dłoń czarnulki w żelaznym uścisku. Po tej ciekawej wymianie obie panie wyraźnie odetchnęły z ulgą.  
-James, ciebie też chciałam przeprosić, nadwyrężyłam twoje zaufanie, a potem ci nagadałam, chociaż musiałam ci przekazać co wiem, choćbyś miał się wkurzać.  
-Zobaczymy co z tego będzie – stwierdził James, starając się brzmieć możliwie neutralnie, choć nie był pewien jak dobrze mu to wychodziło.   
-Ale miałaś rację, tym bardziej że Baker rzeczywiście spotykał się z osobą podobną do naszego podejrzanego, tak jak wam mówiłem przez telefon. To stało się dość oczywiste, jak tylko wyciągnąłem łeb z kibla po najgorszej imprezie jaką sobie zrobiłem – przyznał z pewnym trudem.   
-Nic dziwnego że mi nie uwierzyłeś, ale nie powiem: też mi się nie podobała ta twoja „impreza”… Choć pewnie sama się do niej przyczyniłam – zgodziła się Abby z równym trudem.  
-Nikomu się nie podobała, uwierz – dodała Medley, choć nie bez troski w głosie – Dobrze że już minęła.  
-Ewidentnie potrzebowałem kopa w dupę i… nie będę udawać, niezależnie od wszystkiego z deczka odbiła mi palma. Póki co spróbujmy tylko obserwować, nie mam ochoty bez powodu czegoś odjebać.  
-Jasne. Może to musztarda po obiedzie, ale przygotowuję nie tylko sprostowanie, ale i oddzielny artykuł, który mam nadzieję że pomoże choć trochę – powiedziała Abby pewniej, ale jej dłonie wciąż desperacko szukały sobie zajęcia, obecnie kręcąc guzikami koszuli.  
-Abby… - jęknął James.  
-Wiem, wiem. Dam wam go do przeczytania zanim cokolwiek z nim zrobię, a w razie czego po prostu pójdzie do kosza – zdawała się być zdeterminowana, ale James i Medley i tak wymienili spojrzenia.  
-Nie jestem pewien czy to dużo da, mam wrażenie że teraz już wszyscy wieszają psy na kim mogą – stwierdził James realistycznie, patrząc w stronę mównicy, gdzie Feinstein właśnie mierzyła się z gradobiciem pytań o morderstwach. Jakiś brodaty hipis z mordą sugerującą że w życiu nie pił chyba tylko papy i asfaltu, donośnym głosem zapytał skąd w ogóle wiedzą że to robota tego samego człowieka, w końcu w tym mieście co rusz znajdowano zwłoki, a jeśli to byli jacyś kolorowi albo homo, to już w ogóle nikt się tym nie przejmował. James nie mógł nie przyznać pajacowi trochę racji, ale ton wypowiedzi był paskudny.  
-To się z kampanii wyborczej przerodziło w konferencję prasową o zabójstwach… To już któreś takie pytanie z rzędu – stwierdziła Medley, także zerkając w tamtą stronę.  
-Aż dziwne że nikt tego nie przerywa, Feinstein chyba bardzo chce się oczyścić – dodała Abby z lekkim zawstydzeniem, choć to akurat nie była wcale jej wina. Tymczasem pani burmistrz chyba straciła cierpliwość, bo powiedziała do mikrofonu głośno i wyraźnie:  
-Mamy poważne przesłanki by twierdzić, że wszystkich zbrodni dokonała ta sama osoba bądź osoby. Od charakteru poszczególnych morderstw, po wybór zaatakowanych…  
-To żaden dowód! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu i zawtórowało mu kilku innych. To była dyskusja czy pojedynek na darcie mordy?  
-Są jeszcze dostarczane za każdym razem listy, które musiały być wysyłane przed zbrodniami, a świadczą o ich powiązaniu, gdyż przychodzą zaraz po nich i wszystkie mają ten sam styl, nasi eksperci nie mają co do tego wątpliwości. W każdym jest wiersz nawiązujący do kary za rzekome grzechy ofiar, pozwolicie państwo że nie będę ich tutaj przytaczać…  
-Pojebało ją?! – Jamesowi dosłownie opadła szczęka. Co jej do łba strzeliło, żeby zdradzać takie szczegóły Teraz na bank znajdzie się jakiś pojeb, który postanowi spróbować czegoś podobnego i będą musieli odróżniać „oryginalne” morderstwa od fałszywych.  
-Przecież nawet mojej redakcji zabroniono o tym wspominać, co ona wyprawia? – Abby też się zbulwersowała, rozkładając ręce. Medley momentalnie dostała jakieś informacje przez krótkofalówkę, głównie przekleństwa z tego co dało się słyszeć. Dość szybko ktoś podszedł do Feinstein i szepnął jej coś na ucho, a potem pani burmistrz ucięła dyskusję, wreszcie zaznaczając że będzie odpowiadać wyłącznie na pytania związane bezpośrednio ze swoim programem wyborczym. Teraz to se mogła…  
-Brawo kurwa, wcale nam to nie pomogło – fuknął James, zasłaniając na moment oczy dłonią – Z choinki się urwała czy co, nie chlapie się tak ozorem..!  
-Owszem, to było głupie – usłyszał za sobą głos Jerry’ego i od razu się odwrócił. W całym tym zamieszaniu nie zauważył, że doktorek się zjawił.   
-Jerry? Chryste, słyszałeś to?  
-Ciężko było nie słyszeć – wzruszył ramionami rudzielec, ale też był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – Dobrze że nie kontynuowała.  
-Kurde blaszka… Teraz i tak nic już z tym nie zrobimy. To tego, skoro jesteśmy wszyscy, mogę wam powiedzieć co i jak? – Medley wolała już przejść do konkretów niż rozwodzić się nad pierdołami, na które nie mieli wpływu. Za to ją lubił. Jerry kiwnął głową, natomiast Abby wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami podbiła do doktorka.  
-Chciałam ci tylko podziękować, mam wrażenie że bez ciebie mogłabym nie dostać drugiej szansy.  
-Daj spokój, grunt że tu jesteśmy – Jerry ewidentnie był skrępowany, a James poczuł się sam jak Abby. Rudzielcowi należały się porządne przeprosiny, choć inspektor nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć, tym bardziej że doktorek i tak wyglądał na skrępowanego. Z resztą jego znajomych było trochę inaczej i chyba dlatego miał problem żeby to ugryźć. Mimo wszystko James odchrząknął i czując się jak debil, powiedział gdzieś do podłogi:  
-Ja też powinienem… znaczy się przeprosić, bo…  
-Nie chciałabym się wtrącać, ale wiecie, Feinstein już skończyła i zaraz wchodzi gość od Bakera, więc czaicie… - Medley wskazała na mównicę, gdzie właśnie następowała zmiana. Ludzie Feinstein powoli opuszczali stanowisko, wchodząc po schodach z jednej strony, z drugiej zaś schodził komitet Davida Scotta. James wypatrzył Bakera idącego za Scottem, posyłającego firmowe uśmiechy do kamer i świecącego drogim garniturem.  
-Tez uważam że powinniśmy działać – Jerry dorzucił swoje trzy grosze nieco odważniej. James omalże nie spalił buraka, ale ostatecznie machnął ręką, pokazując że się zgadza. Ale to musiało wyglądać, zabierali się za bóg wie co, a nie umieli się dogadać bez robienia szopki… Abby wyglądała jakby przygotowała już sobie przemowę życia, ale nie chcąc dolewać oliwy do ognia powstrzymywała się przed potokiem przeprosin i James ogólnie miał wrażenie, że aż się w niej gotuje. Sam nie był wcale lepszy, nie mógł spojrzeć wprost na Jerry’ego, który na wkurzonego nie wyglądał (co najwyżej na postawionego w niekomfortowej sytuacji). Chyba tylko Medley chciała się po prostu zabrać za robotę i nie mogła ustać w miejscu.  
-Powiem wam tak: nikt nie powinien móc się tu wślizgnąć. W teorii. Najsłabsze miejsca, znaczy windy, schody i balkony są dodatkowo obstawione. Więcej ochrony jest też przy wejściach, to oczywiste, no i przy pokojach gdzie ulokowały swoje graty wszystkie komisje. Ci od Feinstein są w jej gabinecie i części biur na pierwszym piętrze, pozostałych kandydatów w różnych salkach Ratusza, a ci którzy nas interesują, czyli sztab Scotta i Baker, powinni być w salce rekreacyjnej na drugim piętrze – pokazała w miarę dyskretnie poszczególne miejsca. Lepiej czuła się w takich konkretach, niż w ich żenujących próbach ogarniania trudnych spraw.   
-Świetnie, mam przepustkę prasową od znajomej, mogłabym spróbować przeprowadzić wywiad z tymi od Scotta, nawet jeśli się czegoś nie dowiem, to chociaż będę mogła ich obserwować, jeśli ktoś ma tu zostać zaatakowany, to prawie na pewno będzie to ktoś z nich – Abby klasnęła w dłonie, płynnie przekazując im swój plan. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają…  
-Czekaj chwilę… Wzbudzać współczucie przez tworzenie ofiar, to tak pojebane że pasuje, ale chyba powinniśmy obgadać jak się zorganizujemy, nie? – spytał James, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na Medley, która mimo najszczerszych chęci spięła się lekko.  
-Tak, oczywiście, po prostu rzucam pomysł – zapewniła Abby, ale zaraz dodała – Ale przepraszam, przerwałam Medley, a może macie inne rozwiązanie…  
-Ludzie, przestańmy się choć na chwilę przepraszać, dobra? – wybuchła Medley, zaskakując wszystkich.  
-Proszę, będzie jeszcze na to czas… O, mam dla was to, zdobyłam od chłopaków - wyciągnęła przyczepione do swojego pasa dwie krótkofalówki i podała jedną Jamesowi, a drugą Abby.  
-Ja mam swoją, więc możemy być w kontakcie na bieżąco – poklepała małą krótkofalówkę przyczepioną do swojego munduru – Jak Abby chce to niech łypie na ludzi Bakera, ja muszę być tam gdzie reszta jednostki, więc może wy będziecie pilnować samego Bakera?  
-Mnie pasuje – powiedziała szybko Abby, jakby bardzo chciała pokazać że może się na coś przydać.  
-Mnie też – dodał Jerry. James poczuł się dziwnie, zwykle to on wykłócał się o szczegóły, teraz jednak zdobył się wyłącznie na przytaknięcie. O ile Abby radziła sobie ze swoim spierniczeniem rzucając się do roboty, tak on nie umiał z jakiegoś powodu równie łatwo znowu wpaść w rytm. Zastanawiał się wręcz, czy Medley specjalnie nie zaproponowała takiego rozdzielenia, żeby miał okazję na spokojnie przeprosić doktorka , a możliwe że także dla oszczędzenia mu dalszej krępującej konwersacji z Abby, ale zdecydował że nie będzie zaglądał darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Po jednej ciężkiej sytuacji naraz…  
***  
-Jak twoje rany? –spytał wreszcie Jerry, przerywając milczenie, bo odkąd dziewczyny odeszły, weszli bez słowa na wyższe piętro by obserwować Bakera, a James intensywnie myślał co powinien powiedzieć.  
-Całkiem dobrze… Byłem u lekarza i podobno nie ma źle, choć na początku patrzył na mnie jak na zawodowego alkoholika, dałbyś wiarę? – szybko podjął temat inspektor, pragnąc rozładować atmosferę.   
-Cieszę się – taktownie stwierdził Jerry z uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
-Posłuchaj, wyjątkowo koślawo mi to idzie, ale chciałbym cię…  
-Miałeś rację, kompletnie nie miałem pomysłu na to co robić. Nawet teraz nie do końca wiem… Niezbyt to mądre, zwłaszcza po tym w co udało mi się wpakować - niespodziewanie wszedł mu w słowo Jerry, opierając się o barierkę oddzielającą fragment balkonu przy balustradzie. Wciąż nie wyglądał na wkurzonego, a bardziej przygnębionego i James popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.  
-Co ty gadasz, przecież to nie twoja wina! Ja sam przez większość czasu wymyślam plany na bieżąco, wychodzi różnie, ale… Naprawdę, nie masz sobie czego wyrzucać, uwierz mi – inspektor nie do końca łapał czemu doktorek postanowił tak się dobijać, ale nie chciał dać mu sobie na to pozwolić.  
-Wiesz, to głupie, ale rozumiem Abby, choć pewnie się ze mną nie zgodzisz. Tak bardzo chcieć pomóc, że chwyta się wszystkiego.  
-Głupie to jest co najwyżej takie porównywanie się, ja… - James musiał ugryźć się w język, bo znowu wpadał w tryb kwestionowania tego co Jerry z takim wysiłkiem próbował mu przekazać, choć nie wiedział jak inaczej ma go przekonać.  
-Bałem się że Abby chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o artykuł, nie żeby to usprawiedliwiało moje pajacowanie, bo widziałem jak jej zależy, ale co do ciebie nigdy nie miałbym wątpliwości że… no wiesz, masz jakiś ukryty motyw.  
-Jesteś pewien? – Jerry nagle uśmiechnął się dość smutno, a James aż rozdziawił gębę – Przyznam że nawet gdyby nie fakt że widziałem tę biedaczkę zaraz po tym jak ten gnój ją zabił, to i tak czułem się zobowiązany i… chciałem ci trochę zaimponować. Chyba dlatego tak się wtedy zdenerwowałem, wiem że nie chciałeś, ale poczułem się jakbyś mnie traktował jak…  
-Błagam nie mów tego… - jęknął James z obawą.  
-…niech będzie że ofiarę. A biorąc pod uwagę jak wtedy wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy było dość…  
-Pojebane, łapię – James spuścił głowę. Ta, przepity, obolały i obrażony na cały świat glina był zdecydowanie mniejszą ofiarą losu, zwłaszcza odwalając kazania do każdego, kto próbował mu pomóc. Jak się okazało, Groverowi (który wcale mu się jednak nie przyśnił, naprawdę przyszedł zobaczyć czy James nie dusi się czasem własnymi rzygami) wygłaszał cuda na kiju, głównie o kowbojach czy innych piekłach, wołając go po imieniu z milion razy. Pozdrowienia dla sąsiadów za ścianą, mieli kabaret za darmo… Już czuł że będzie mu to przypominane przez następne tygodnie, a Grover mu nie odpuści takiej historii. Był niemal pewien, że przy następnym spotkaniu dostanie od niego coś z mango, pieprzony komediant… Ale szczerze był mu wdzięczny, że po tym wszystkim chciał jeszcze z nim gadać.  
-Zrozum, nie zamierzam ci tego wypominać bo to bez sensu, tylko… Sam mówiłeś że czasem trzeba powiedzieć co ci leży na wątrobie, więc żeby już do tego nie wracać: nie podobało mi się to. Nie dlatego że nie chciałeś mnie posłuchać czy że byłeś zdenerwowany, ale odebrałem to jakbym nie miał być równym partnerem w planach, bo będę za miły i ogólnie świat mnie zje, jeśli nie zacznę się rozpychać łokciami.  
-Chrystusie najwyższy, nigdy nie chciałem czegoś takiego sugerować..! Znaczy nie o to mi chodziło, bo…– spanikował James, teraz już całkiem czując się jak skurwiel, ale Jerry miał rację. Najpierw coś palnąć, a potem się zastanawiać… Doktorek chyba to zauważył, bo machnął ręką, odpowiadając z westchnieniem:  
-Wiem. Ja też zachowałem się idiotycznie, zamiast wyjaśnić to od razu, odwróciłem się i uciekłem, więc wiesz… Coś w tym jest – rudzielec przeczesał nerwowo włosy.  
-Nie, zaraz, stop orkiestra – James dramatycznie podniósł ręce do góry, nie przejmując się zupełnie spojrzeniami osób obok nich, choć Scott właśnie zaczynał przemowę więc i tak ludzie byli dużo bardziej przejęci tym co dzieje się na głównej scenie wydarzenia.  
-Ustalmy fakty: przyszedłeś do mnie z żarciem, ogólną chęcią ratowania mojej skacowanej i ledwo co pozszywanej dupy, za co bardzo dziękuję… I podjąłeś karkołomną próbę przemówienia mi do resztek rozsądku, a sam wiem jak oporny na wiedzę potrafię być. A ja w ramach wdzięczności wydarłem się na ciebie i jakże subtelnie zasugerowałem, że bez mojego ewidentnego geniuszu dałbyś sobie wcisnąć największy kit, a potem zginął potykając się o własne nogi… Moim zdaniem twoja reakcja była totalnie zrozumiała.  
-Przyznaję, zabolało mnie to – Jerry wreszcie zdecydował się odwrócić w stronę Jamesa, zbierając się by zrzucić z siebie co go gryzło – Rozumiem że chciałeś mnie chronić, ale myślę że nie wyjdzie mi na dobre, jeśli będę się tak przed wszystkim osłaniać… Co nie znaczy że mam zgrywać nie wiadomo kogo i zapomnieć o bezpieczeństwie, po prostu chcę sam sobie udowodnić, że jestem w stanie przezwyciężyć pewne… hmn, mankamenty charakteru.  
-Jakie znowu mankamenty..? Znaczy, kurwa, domyślam się o co ci chodzi, z tym że wybacz, ale to gówno prawda. Przepraszam że tak mi wtedy odwaliło i że odwalało mi za każdym razem, jak próbowałem cię na siłę przekonać żebyś był bardziej… no, jak ja. Wcale tego nie potrzebujesz, wystarczy jak będziesz pamiętał ile masz rozumu, doświadczenia i ogólnego ogarnięcia, tego ci żaden pajac nie odbierze. Bez ciebie w dupie byśmy byli – James gestykulował może nieco zbyt emocjonalnie, bo Jerry wyraźnie się zawstydził, ale chciał żeby doktorek to usłyszał.  
-Dziękuję, ale… ja sam czasem jestem na siebie zły, zresztą po prostu wykonywałem swoje obowiązki, więc nie ma co się zapędzać - rudzielec poczuł się chyba zobligowany by zaprzeczyć, co Jamesa wkurzało, ale bardzo starał się nad sobą zapanować, więc tylko wybuczał pod nosem parę słów powszechnie uznawanych za niecenzuralne.  
-Posłuchaj, jak do tej pory to jesteś jedyną osobą o której wiemy, że starła się z tym rzeźnickim wirtuozem skalpela i przeżyła, wcześniej wyrywałeś prawie każdy możliwy dyżur, a nawet na zwolnieniu czaiłeś się żeby przeczytać i wytłumaczyć mi te wszystkie raporty… Jak to wszystko jest w zakresie twoich obowiązków to zdecydowanie za mało ci płacą – stwierdził poważnie, zapierając się plecami o barierkę – No i wiesz… Abby się nie myliła, to dzięki tobie i reszcie tu jestem. Znaczy i tak dochodziło do mnie jaką głupotę odwaliłem, ale… samemu mogłoby mi to przyjść za późno.  
-Nie no, to…  
-Błagam, może i bywam czopem do kwadratu, ale co do tego nie mam wątpliwości – James odważył się zaprzeczyć. Jerry stał przez moment z otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, a w końcu parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. James postanowił dać mu chwilę, bo doktorek lekko poczerwieniał, przybierając kolor zbliżony do swoich włosów. Wyglądało to cokolwiek komicznie.  
-Wiesz, moja matka zawsze uważała że wybrałem taką a nie inną specjalizację, bo bałem się popełnić błąd na „normalnym” pacjencie. Dla niej miało to sens, nigdy nie byłem dla niej szczególnie… cóż, radzącym sobie z problemami bez pomocy. A mnie po prostu interesowała medycyna sądowa, tak jakbym za każdym razem mógł rozwiązywać nową zagadkę – wyjaśnił nieśmiało, patrząc gdzieś w dół, gdzie Scott właśnie odpowiadał na pytania, choć ani Jerry ani James nie słuchali specjalnie co mówił – Przepraszam, niepotrzebnie o tym gadam, po prostu… Dzięki.  
-Nie ma za co, to ja powinienem dziękować – James trochę zdurniał na takie osobiste informacje – I tego… Nie żebym ci chciał wrzucać na matkę, ale z tym to akurat walnęła jak łysy warkoczem o kant kuli. Przepraszam, porównanie z dupy, ale kompletnie mi się to nie zgadza.  
-W porządku – zaśmiał się rudzielec – Wyobraziłem sobie co by na to powiedziała… Ale mniejsza z tym, uznajmy że ten temat mamy już za sobą, powinniśmy się zająć Bakerem. Zresztą chyba właśnie kończą.  
-Ta, na to wygląda – James musiał przyznać że z ogromną ulgą powitał zakończenie tego festiwalu uzewnętrzniania się, nie był w tym dobry.  
-Myślisz że naprawdę może mieć jakiś układ z mordercą? – spytał Jerry, śledząc wzrokiem Bakera. Scott wygłaszał jakąś mowę końcową, w której zapewniał oczywiście niesamowite rzeczy, nie omieszkując rzucić paru uwag co do reszty kandydatów. Jak to jest, że ktokolwiek by się nie starał o jakiś stołek, zawsze musiał „sprzątać błędy po poprzednikach”, tak jakby każda kolejna osoba robiła tylko coraz większy syf? Baker tymczasem gadał z jakąś babeczką, coś jej tłumacząc na kartce.  
-Tak to wygląda, ale nie mam zamiaru wyskakiwać i się zbłaźnić, dopóki nie będę pewien. To spore bagno pełne gówna i nie chcę, żeby ktoś niewinny nim oberwał – rzucił inspektor, a Jerry mruknął potwierdzająco. Pozostało im czekać.  
***  
-Naprawdę mamy szczęście, że trafił się nam tak kompetentny szef kampanii. Dzięki niemu udało się nam osiągnąć zadowalające rezultaty we wstępnych prognozach, choć oczywiście jeszcze ogrom pracy przed nami. Uważam że pan Scott będzie właśnie tym, kogo to miasto potrzebuje – wysoka i elegancko ubrana kobieta w krótkiej fryzurze z wyraźną dumą opowiadała Abby o Bakerze, gdy tylko dziennikarka wyraziła zainteresowanie jego tematem. Bardzo starała się nie reagować na wszystkie zachwyty nad Bakerem, a tylko uśmiechać się przyjaźnie i nagrywać wszystko dyktafonem, bo sama jak na razie miała o nim zupełnie inne zdanie. Czy prawdziwe? To się okaże. Czuła jednak że warto się pomęczyć, bo a nuż usłyszy między tym PR-owym bełkotem coś ciekawego. Zresztą przede wszystkim pragnęła obserwować ludzi z tego sztabu wyborczego, bo była niemalże pewna że jeśli już, to Baker nie będzie tak lekkomyślny, by być zaraz przy miejscu ewentualnej zbrodni… no i pewnie potrzebował czyjejś pomocy, by do niej doprowadzić. Jak chciał tu wprowadzić kogoś od brudnej roboty? Abby potakiwała uprzejmie, rozglądając się uważnie, ale póki co nie miała dobrego pomysłu. Sztab Scotta dostał do dyspozycji wyraźnie mniejsze pomieszczenie niż ludzie takiej Feinstein, ale obiektywnie patrząc, było ich też sporo mniej, więc nie potrzebowali niesamowitej przestrzeni. Inna sprawa, że (jak już zdążyła usłyszeć z pięć razy od jej dumnej rozmówczyni) wedle wstępnych prognoz Scott lądował na czwartym, może nawet trzecim miejscu w tej kampanii, a zatem całkiem nieźle i mógł pewnie domagać się czegoś lepszego. Podczas gdy on produkował się zapewne na mównicy, reszta sztabu która tu została pracowała równie intensywnie, przygotowując się do debaty na koniec, odpowiadając na pytania innych dziennikarzy i tym podobne. Abby czuła, jakby była w centrum zarządzania wszechświatem. Podobno sama debata miała być raczej krótka, ze względu na ilość kandydatów i fakt, że pierwsza tura wyborów zaplanowana była dopiero na listopad, a po niej zostałaby dwójka kandydatów z największą ilością głosów, wtedy doszłoby do „właściwych” debat. Równie dobrze mogliby to odstawić w studiu telewizyjnym czy gdziekolwiek indziej i przypuszczała że może miało to ładnie wyglądać w wiadomościach, aby choć na chwilę oderwać się od innych problemów.  
-To było do przewidzenia, w końcu był świetnym dyrektorem ośrodka pomocy… A przynajmniej jego dawni współpracownicy wypowiadali się o nim w samych superlatywach. Na pewno musiał bardzo przeżyć to, co stało się z dwójką jego byłych podwładnych… - Abby spróbowała naprowadzić rozmowę na bardziej interesujące ją tory. Elegancka kobieta oburzyła się jednak, spinając się i patrząc na dziennikarkę podejrzliwie.  
-Wszyscy bardzo to przeżywamy, ale nie chciałabym żeby to przeważyło nad tym, co chcemy osiągnąć. Co niektórzy szukają w tym taniej sensacji, dla mnie to tylko objaw przyzwalania na nienawiść skierowaną do części obywateli, których chcemy reprezentować – syknęła chłodnym tonem, prostując się sztywno.  
-Ależ oczywiście, nie chciałam pani urazić..! Sama byłam w ośrodku i muszę przyznać, że naprawdę robią tam wiele dobrego dla tych dzieciaków. Choć przyznam że aż serce boli patrzeć, jak ciężko muszą pracować, bo nie otrzymują od miasta prawie żadnej pomocy – westchnęła Abby, chcąc udobruchać swoją rozmówczynię. Naprawdę nie chciała niczego więcej zepsuć, nie teraz. Już i tak była cała nakręcona na to, co się może nie udać. A jeśli się pomyliła? Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. James bywał uparty jak osioł, ale mimo wszystko miał więcej doświadczenia niż ona, o czym się boleśnie przekonała… Zresztą nie miała nigdy zamiaru robić czegoś przeciwko niemu. Zadziałała impulsywnie i zwyczajnie głupio, bo bardzo chciała żeby wreszcie ktoś zainteresował się bałaganem dziejącym się za kulisami, a bez tego… obawiała się że trafią na ścianę, której nie zdołają przebić. James mógł wychodzić z siebie i ona też czuła narastającą frustrację, ale sami świata nie zwojują. W żadnym wypadku nie mogła jednak tego tak zostawić rozgrzebanego, więc gotowa była przełknąć dumę i spróbować wszystkiego, by się z tego wygrzebać. Czuła się paskudnie, ale wiedziała że musi zacisnąć zęby i wypić piwo które nawarzyła. Wolałaby już nigdy nie musieć oglądać porozbieranego, pełznącego do kibla Jamesa… Pogrążona w myślach, ledwo usłyszała co mówi do niej kobieta z komisji.  
-…i dlatego pan Scott ma w planach zwiększenie funduszy miejskich na takie właśnie inwestycje. Nie tylko ponieważ panu Bakerowi leży to na sercu, ale gdyż burmistrzowi powinno na tym zależeć, bez względu na opcję polityczną.  
-To brzmi jak kawał tytanicznej pracy – przytaknęła Abby, kątem oka patrząc jak poszczególni ludzie wchodzą i wychodzą z pomieszczenia – I przepraszam że tak ciągnę ten temat, ale znałam dziewczynkę która trafiła do ośrodka i dama pani rozumie… wcześniej nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak bardzo potrzebne jest takie miejsce. Byłam zdziwiona że pan Baker mimo toczącej się kampanii znajdował czas, żeby się tam pojawiać. Czy on w ogóle sypia?  
-Też się czasem nad tym zastanawiam – kobieta w krótkich włosach wreszcie trochę spuściła z tonu. Abby właściwie mówiła po części szczerze: miastu naprawdę był potrzebny taki ośrodek, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniała sobie Alice, Thomasa i resztę dzieciaków. Idealnie może nie było, ale gdzie by się podziali? Jej samej wciąż było przykro, że nie mieli okazji pożegnać się z Alice wszyscy razem, więc rozumiała rozgoryczenie Jamesa… choć nadal nie była to dla niej wymówka żeby zamykać się w mieszkaniu i w sobie.  
-Wie pani, mam wrażenie że życie nauczyło go, że nawet mimo ciężkiej pracy czasami świat bywa wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwy, zwłaszcza dla tych którzy nigdy nie mieli łatwo. Można się wtedy szybko poddać i uznać że cały świat jest przeciwko nam… Ale pan Baker się nie poddał. Uwierzyłaby pani, że odmówiono mu przyjęcia na studia, choć miał ku temu wszelkie możliwości? To były co prawda trochę inne czasy, ale ostatecznie nie takie odległe, na pewno pani rozumie – kobieta chyba próbowała być subtelna, ale Abby i tak zrozumiała do czego pije.   
-Ale i tak zaparł się, chwytał wszystkich możliwych zajęć, od woźnego po księgowego i ukończył studia przed trzydziestką. Doprawdy, nie ma pani pojęcia ile razy nas zaskakiwał że coś potrafi, bo nauczył się tego przy okazji pracy – zachichotała cicho i Abby miała wrażenie, że Baker w pewnym stopniu jej imponuje. Może nawet miała do niego słabość..? Nie przerywała jej zatem monologu.  
-Pewnie dlatego tak mu zależy, żeby inni dostali szansę, której jemu odmówiono. Zabiera wszystkich, nawet takich na których inni już dawno postawili krzyżyk, i bierze pod swoje skrzydła. W każdym chce widzieć potencjał, nawet jeśli dla reszty świata są „problematyczni”.  
-Takich ludzi potrzebujemy – zgodziła się Abby, ale zastrzygła uszami. Czy wśród tych „problematycznych” znalazła się osoba, która teraz jest ich mordercą? Miałoby to sens, zwłaszcza że James znalazł kogoś, kto twierdził że widział Bakera i ich podejrzanego w hoteliku spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Starała się znowu nie nakręcać, już raz jej się to odbiło czkawką, ale ciężko jej było nie drążyć tematu.  
-Przyznam że widziałam w ośrodku wiele takich dzieciaków, z problemami ze sobą, rodzicami, policją, uzależnieniami… Wielu pewnie wolałoby ich po prostu wrzucić do więzienia, a przecież każdy z nich to złożona osobowość. Na pewno pan Baker zaskoczyłby nas niejedną historią, jak odmienił czyjeś życie – zagaiła, licząc że może dowie się o kimś szczególnie „problematycznym”. Elegantka przytaknęła, niemniej wciąż trzymając się profesjonalnie. Tymczasem wśród zgromadzonych zrobiło się jakieś małe poruszenie. Było to subtelne, najpierw jedna osoba zabrała kilka innych na stronę, wskazując na korytarz, a potem cała grupka tam poszła, ale Abby była przewrażliwiona na wszelkie przejawy problemów. Może już miała paranoję…  
-I właśnie dla takich ludzi chce kandydować pan Scott. Jeśli pan Baker zawierzył mu tak bardzo, że oddał kierowanie swoim ośrodkiem…  
-Przepraszam, czy coś się stało? – przerwała jej Abby, bo cała grupka właśnie wróciła do salki, tym razem zwracając się do jednego z ochroniarzy. Oho, czyżby coś się działo? Abby jednocześnie chciała żeby coś się wreszcie wydarzyło, bo to napięcie ją zabijało (i oznaczałoby, że chociaż w tym miała rację) ale bała się do jakiej katastrofy może dojść tym razem (z tego samego powodu).  
-To pewnie nic takiego, proszę się nie martwić – dostała odpowiedź, ale kobieta sama wyciągnęła szyję by zobaczyć co się wyprawia. Elegantka niewiele jednak wyczytała z podenerwowanych gestów w stronę ochroniarza, więc zaczepiła jednego ze współpracowników.  
-Ned, o co chodzi?  
-E, taka tam pierdoła, drzwi od łazienki na naszym piętrze się zacięły, może ktoś się niechcący przymknął… Myślałby kto, Ratusz, powinni mieć jakieś zabezpieczenia czy coś – warknął Ned, machając ręką. Może i to była pierdoła, ale Abby nie zamierzała zignorować niczego. Aż ją skręcało, żeby samej to sprawdzić, ale musiała działać ostrożnie.  
-Oj, to pewnie kolejka na innych piętrach będzie spora… A ja trochę się opiłam wody, więc pozwoli pani że na razie ją przeproszę – wymyśliła na poczekaniu i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła na korytarz. Któryś z gliniarzy czy ochroniarzy już szarpał klamkę prowadzącą do łazienki. Abby stanęła w odpowiednio dalekiej odległości i włączyła krótkofalówkę do „ich” częstotliwości, tak jak pokazała jej Medley.  
-Halo, halo, tu Abby… Słyszycie mnie? – szepnęła. Przez chwilę nic nie słyszała, a potem rozległy się szumy i trzaski.  
-Co tam? – usłyszała głos Medley.  
-No więc… Aua! – syknęła Abby, bo w głośniku coś ostro pisnęło prosto do jej ucha.  
-…jebane dziadostwo, najtańszy szmelc im kupują! – przebił wreszcie głos Jamesa – Co jest?  
-Może nic, nikt nie wie dlaczego na drugim piętrze nagle zamknęła się toaleta – Abby czuła się głupio przekazując tę rewelację, ale trudno.  
-Jakiego znowu kotleta? – coś wyraźnie przerywało na łączu z Jamesem i Abby tylko przewróciła oczami, słysząc jak ktoś (zapewne Jerry) przejmuje krótkofalówkę.  
-Kibel się zaciął tam gdzie są ludzie Scotta – powtórzyła z irytacją – Głupie, ale chciałabym to sprawdzić.  
-Zaraz będę, bez odbioru – odpowiedziała krótko Medley. Abby była wdzięczna za nienaśmiewanie się z jej paranoi.  
-Któryś z nas też – dodał głos Jerry’ego.  
***  
-Spokojnie kurwa – mruknął James, razem z Medley zbliżając się do pechowego kibla. Zebrała się już mała grupka gapiów, ale gapili się tylko jak dwójka umundurowanych gości próbuje rozwiązać problem. Przez „rozwiązanie problemu” jeden z nich rozumiał bezowocne mocowanie się z klamką, a drugi pieprzenie przez krótkofalówkę z kimś na linii i ewidentnie starający się nie kląć, aż mu czacha dymiła. Jakaś elegancko ubrana babeczka próbowała mu w międzyczasie suszyć głowę, trajkocząc z zapałem, ale jednocześnie machając uspokajająco do przechodzących obok nich ludzi. Trochę to wyglądało jakby mówiła „nic się nie dzieje, nie ma na co patrzeć” ale jednocześnie bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć czym dokładnie jest to „nic”.  
-Eee, jestem w miarę spokojna póki co – odparła Medley, patrząc z pewnym niepokojem na gliniarzy, których na pewno w jakimś stopniu znała.  
-Wiem, do siebie mówię – James szukał wzrokiem Abby, którą dojrzał wreszcie na końcu korytarza. Czarnulka niby przeglądała swoje notatki, ale zerkała co rusz w stronę ekipy z poświęceniem walczącej z drzwiami. Inspektor wciąż nie był pewien czy po prostu jakiś pajac nie zamknął się w sraczu i tyle, ale po części chyba już wolałby żeby stało się cokolwiek, niż żeby łazili jak na szpilkach… Abby na ich widok od razu podeszła w ich stronę.  
-Ogarnęli tu cokolwiek? – spytał ją James, choć sam widział jak jest. Raczej burdel.  
-Jak widać – Abby westchnęła, przez ramię patrząc na ochronę a potem nieco przepraszająco na Medley – Bez urazy, pewnie nie chcą pewnie rozdmuchiwać byle pierdoły.  
-Spoko, zaraz ich popytam co wiedzą – Medley wcale nie wyglądała na obrażoną i od razu zagadała do pogrążonego w nierównej walce z drzwiami gościa.  
-Co się stało? – spytała, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
-Co się stało? – przedrzeźnił ją facet, fucząc z niezadowolenia – Łazienka jest zamknięta. Jakiś kretyn musiał uszkodzić zatrzask czy coś i o. Kurwa, że też akurat teraz..! A tak wszystko sprawdzaliśmy i wszystko psu w dupę, oczywiście nam się dostanie…  
-Myślisz że ktoś jest w środku? – Medley przystawiła ucho do drzwi i dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwała, co wcale nie było łatwe przy tym rozgardiaszu. Po korytarzu łazili w koło ludzie, reszta sztabu wyborczego Scotta powoli wracała do swojej sali i łypała co się dzieje, bo człowiek miał już chyba taką naturę że musiał wciskać nos w co się dało, a wielkie przestrzenie Ratuszu jeszcze potęgowały dźwięki. Ten pajac z krótkofalówką też na zmianę niemal darł japę do urządzenia i do baby obok, jakby to był jakiś zjebany głuchy telefon.  
-Co z Bakerem? – Abby wyrwała Jamesa z rozmyślań, mocno zdenerwowana. Cóż, James sam był nerwowy, a ona na pewno nie chciała robić afery, ale z drugiej strony jeśli mieliby potem pluć sobie w brodę…  
-Jerry go pilnuje, oddałem mu krótkofalówkę, ja bym to dziadostwo wyjebał przez okno – stwierdził krótko, samemu czując przypływ adrenaliny. Medley nagle odwróciła się do nich gwałtownie.  
-Coś słyszę! – zakomunikowała na tyle głośno, że większość ludzi spojrzała na nią.   
-Już waliłem w te drzwi, nikt się nie zgłaszał – rzucił jeden z gliniarzy, patrząc na drugiego jakby ten miał mu pomóc.  
-Weź śrubokręt – warknął ten z krótkofalówką, wracając do uspokajania kobiety z komitetu i innych osób, które oczywiście zaczęły rzucać pomysłami co należy zrobić. Sami eksperci, jak zwykle. James nie zamierzał stać jak ostatni ćwok i czekać co z tego wyniknie. Trudno, nawet jeśli Abby się myliła to nie mógł już wytrzymać tego czekania na najgorsze.  
-Chuj tam ze śrubokrętem, trzeba to otworzyć, teraz – przepchnął się przez gościa przy drzwiach i bez pardonu walnął w nie z rozbiegu barkiem. Nie wyglądały na zbyt wytrzymałe, ale i tak jego ciało dało mu znać, że chyba zdurniał do reszty, bo przeszył go ból w boku.  
-Co on wyprawia?! Proszę się odsunąć, zaraz to naprawimy… Ej, mówię do pana! – wrzasnął odsunięty przez Jamesa gliniarz, ale inspektor kompletnie go zignorował, dalej napierając na przeszkodę. Nie mieli czasu na pierdolenie.  
-Eee, kolega chyba bardzo potrzebuje skorzystać – wtrąciła Abby, chcąc zająć ochroniarza, ale ten nawet jej nie słuchał.  
-Spokojnie, on jest ze mną! – Medley uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, sama jednak będąc z pewnością świadoma że albo wejdą tam teraz, albo w ogóle mogą sobie nie zawracać głowy. Szepnęła coś na ucho gliniarzowi, który popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną przerażenia i niedowierzania. Podobno nieoficjalnie wspomniała komu mogła z jednostek ochraniających Ratusz o tym, że podejrzewa jakiś zjebany sabotaż na kimś z komitetu Scotta, ale czy jej uwierzyli to już inna sprawa. James był teraz bardziej przejęty atakowaniem tych cholernych drzwi, a Abby widząc jego żałosne wysiłki złapała za stojącą niedaleko ławkę. Medley szybko się przyłączyła, łapiąc za jej drugi koniec i James musiał przyznać że był to zdecydowanie lepszy plan niż jego idiotyczne rzucanie się jak opity komar w szybę, więc też capnął za ich prowizoryczny taran.  
-Pojebało was?! – drugi z mundurowych wreszcie zostawił wykłócanie się z rosnącym tłumem gapiów i kolegami przez krótkofalówkę, żeby zagrodzić im drogę.  
-Ted czekaj, to może być… - zaczął ten pierwszy, ale Ted machał rękami jak w szale.  
-Jakie czekaj, co te pindy robią?!  
-Lepiej się odsuń! – krzyknął James i razem z dziewczynami przywalili z całej siły ławką w drzwi, niemal od razu z trzaskiem robiąc w niej sporą dziurę. Ludzie patrzyli na nich jak na wariatów, a dwójka gliniarzy szarpała się, wcale nie robiąc lepszego wrażenia. Teraz jednak chuja to Jamesa obchodziło, niech się tu złażą i robią co chcą, ważne że walnęli jeszcze dwa razy i wreszcie zawiasy puściły, a drzwi jebnęły z hukiem o podłogę. Ich oczom ukazały się typowe dla publicznych sraczy szarobure kabiny, umywalki i… gość powieszony za szyję na linie, przewieszonej przez lampę na suficie. Co niezwykłe, wisielec wciąż jeszcze żył, a przynajmniej wił się rozpaczliwie jak ryba na haczyku. Jamesowi wydawało się, że ma zwidy, ale instynktownie puścił ławkę i rzucił się do przodu razem z Medley, bo Abby zamarła na moment. Cóż, oni właściwie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich widoków, co nie znaczyło że czuli przerażenia. James w każdym razie bał się jak cholera. Parę osób na korytarzu zaczęło krzyczeć, widząc co się odjebało. Medley złapała wiszącego nieszczęśnika za nogi, żeby go podnieść i odciążyć zanim się udusi, a James drżącymi rękami próbował poluźnić pętlę, ale zacisnęła się mocno w chuj. Kurwa mać!  
-Nóż jakiś dajcie! – wrzasnął do dwójki geniuszy z ochrony, którzy byli tuż za nimi, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Lepiej późno niż wcale… Jeden dołączył do Jamesa we wpychaniu paluchów między liną a szyję pajaca, który kopał ich, uderzał i kręcił się niemożliwie, utrudniając im zadanie, ale w końcu walczył o życie. Oblewał ich też krwią z ran, których w tym chaosie nie dało się dokładnie umiejscowić i prawdopodobnie innymi płynami ustrojowymi. Ludzie niechętnie pamiętali że przy powieszeniu, jeśli nie rozwalili sobie rdzenia kręgowego od razu, różne mięśnie lubiły puszczać. Wreszcie drugi z gliniarzy przeciął czymś linę i wciąż żywa ofiara spadłą z łoskotem w ich ramiona, przy okazji przewracając Jamesa, który chyba trochę przeliczył się z siłami. Wstał niemal natychmiast niesiony wkurwieniem i adrenaliną, ale gość nawet pod odcięciu i zdjęciu pętli wił się niepokojąco. Jego twarz miała niezdrowy, szarawy odcień, ale wciąż się ruszał, więc…  
-Lekarza..! – zachrypiał mundurowy, który wcześniej darł się do krótkofalówki – Znajdźcie jakiegoś jebanego lekarza!  
-Kurwa..! Pożyczę na chwilę – jęknął James, łapiąc za urządzenie Medley i kątem oka obserwując drgające ciało. Dziewczyna na szczęście w lot załapała o co mu chodzi, choć dziwnie wyglądało jak się do niej przyczepił. Dopiero teraz pechowiec zaczął wydawać jakieś urwane, charczące dźwięki, ale nie brzmiało to dobrze.  
-Jerry? Gdzie jesteś, potrzebujemy…  
-Szlag, chyba zgubiłem Bakera, nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział wyraźnie podenerwowany doktorek.  
-Jak to zgubiłeś..? – James zamarł.  
-Pamiętasz tę halę na drugim piętrze do której wszedł? Wciąż tam jest, a ochrona nie chce mnie wpuścić ani… Kurwa! – uciął rudzielec, rozłączając się nagle.   
-Jerry? Jerry! – teraz to inspektor miał już w głowie najgorsze scenariusze. Klnący doktorek był bardzo złym omenem…  
-Co jest? – przestraszyła się Medley, której niemal dał się do klatki piersiowej, jakkolwiek idiotyczne to nie było.  
-Muszę lecieć – rzucił tylko i wyleciał z łazienki, potrącając po drodze gapiów i kierując się prosto na schody. Mówił prawdę kiedy przekonywał Jerry’ego że ten nie potrzebuje niańki, ale to nie znaczyło że James w ogóle przestanie się o niego martwić, bo coś zjebać się mogło zawsze. Już słyszał gdzieś w tle alarm przeciwpożarowy. Korytarzem leciało już całe stado gliniarzy i James minął ich, przyklejając się omalże do ściany po przeciwległej stronie. Serce mu waliło, gdy przeskakiwał po kilka stopni naraz i pod koniec tej wspinaczki oddychał ciężko, ale nie miał w planach się zatrzymywać. Przegalopował przez ozdobne drzwi z wiszącym nad nimi zegarem i ruszył przez korytarz, ze strachem patrząc jak grupa policjantów leci do podwójnych drzwi, za którymi wcześniej zniknął Baker. Na zmianę klnąc i modląc się w myślach wbił do sporego pomieszczenia przypominającego pieprzone muzeum, bo znajdowało się tam w chuj eksponatów w przeszklonych gablotach. James olał wszystkich drących się na niego gliniarzy i przebiegł między alejkami antyków do miejsca gdzie zbierali się mundurowi. Część ochrony zaglądała co prawda do stojącej wolno marmurowej krypty z pancernymi drzwiami, należącej zasadniczo do skarbu państwa, ale ewidentnie to nie tam leżał problem. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się kaseta z flagą ich zajebistego kraju i druga, chyba jakiegoś regimentu z czasów pierwszej wojny światowej, James był historyczną łamagą… Za nimi jednak dostrzegł Jerry’ego, klęczącego przy Bakerze. Baker wyglądał cokolwiek kiepsko, jakby niechcący wpadł w szatkownicę, a jego drogi garnitur miejscami był mocno poprzecinany. Co kurwa?! Inspektor bez zastanowienia przebił się do nich i także przyklęknął, orientując się że na ziemi jest w chuj krwi.   
-Jerry, co się tu odjebało?! – wrzasnął rudzielcowi nad uchem, strasząc go. Rudzielec odwrócił się, wciąż przyciskając chusteczkę do lewej nogi Bakera, który siedział skulony w dziwnej, półleżącej pozycji, trzymając się za brzuch i lewą rękę. Coś było nie tak, to było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, zwłaszcza patrząc na to, że sam Baker nie krwawił aż tak bardzo… I wtedy zobaczył że pod ścianą leżało nieruchome ciało, z którego sączyła się owa krew. Wyglądało na kobiece, a przynajmniej było ubrane w damskie ciuchy, bo ktoś przygniótł jej twarz sporą rzeźbą kobiecej twarzy, wykonanej chyba z brązu. Ofiara wyglądała przez to jak baba z nienaturalnie dużą, metalową czaszką niepasującą do reszty ciała. Nad nią wisiała jakaś szmata, która niespiesznie płonęła sobie, a jej fragmenty powoli spadały na zwłoki.  
-Zaatakował mnie – odpowiedział sam Baker, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy. Było w nich dużo złości, jakby ta cała sytuacja była policzkiem zadanym jego perfekcyjnie przygotowanym planom.  
-Po debacie miała tu być wystawa poświęcona historii miasta, wysłałem swoją asystentkę żeby sprawdziła parę rzeczy, ale kiedy przyszedłem zobaczyć jak jej idzie… Już nie żyła.  
-Zaraz, już leżała w takim… stanie? A co z agresorem? – James patrzył to na Jerry’ego to na Bakera, gdy ktoś nagle szarpnął go za ramię, podnosząc do góry. Ochroniarze z bożej łaski… Inspektor próbował się wyrwać, ale Baker z poziomu podłogi opieprzył ich, co biorąc pod uwagę jego położenie nie było łatwe.  
-Zostawcie go, bardzo proszę! To inspektor policji, znam go – syknął mocnym głosem, jakby James z jakiegoś powodu był gościem specjalnym na miarę prezydenta. Co się tu działo? Grunt jednak że pajace puściły go, choć nie bez wahania.   
-Przepraszam, to po prostu okropne – Baker pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się z bólu – I tak, zastałem ją leżącą jak teraz, więc podszedłem sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyje, chociaż już wtedy wiedziałem że niewiele mogę dla niej zrobić. Nagle zauważyłem że ktoś w kominiarce próbuje przemknąć do drugich drzwi, więc rzuciłem się na niego. Szarpaliśmy się chwilę, wyciągnął pistolet ale ostatecznie mu gdzieś wypadł w tym zamieszaniu, a zaraz potem poczułem ostry ból w brzuchu, zgiąłem się, a on dźgał mnie dalej i upadłem. Próbowałem się zasłaniać, ale zorientowałem się że przestał dopiero jak zaczęła się tu dobijać ochrona. Pewnie się przestraszył… Uciekł przez tamte drzwi i tyle go widziałem.  
-Ja wszedłem tutaj razem z ochroniarzami i poza nim oraz leżącą tam kobietą nikogo tu nie było – wtrącił Jerry, skupiając się na Bakerze, ale widać było jak bardzo jest rozczarowany tym, że skurwysyn znowu im uciekł. Kurwa, cały ten opis ataku brzmiał kropka w kropkę jak to, co przeżył doktorek i James obawiał się jak to musi na niego wpłynąć, choć wolałby tego nie przyznawać… Inna sprawa że czuł w kościach, że coś tu jest nie tak, nawet pomijając jego uprzedzenia co do Bakera. James przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy jest sens gonić za króliczkiem, bo jeśli Baker maczał w tym palce to i tak pewnie wprowadzał ich w maliny, a jeśli nie, to było tu tyle gliniarzy i ochrony, że musieliby go już capnąć. Właśnie widział jak dobry ich tuzin pakuje się do wskazanych przez Bakera drzwi. Inspektor zmusił się żeby nie złapać tego pajaca i nie potrząsnąć nim porządnie.  
-Jak wyglądał? – zapytał tylko, chociaż w takim ścisku ktoś musiałby zwrócić uwagę na gościa ociekającego krwią, bo wątpił żeby ani kropla na niego nie spadła.  
-Był ubrany całkiem na czarno i miał kominiarkę, tylko tyle umiem powiedzieć i… ugh – Baker ponownie się zwinął i Jerry poprosił go, żeby w miarę możliwości się nie ruszał.  
-Te rany na pierwszy rzut oka na wyglądają na głębokie czy groźne, ale i tak trzeba je sprawdzić i oczywiście oczyścić oraz opatrzyć. A co z… łazienką? – spytał rudzielec niespokojnie, patrząc na Jamesa, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
-W kiblu próbowali kogoś powiesić, jeszcze żył, a przynajmniej się ruszał, więc go odcięliśmy… Czyli miał więcej szczęścia niż ta biedaczka – inspektor rzucił okiem na kobietę z głową rzeźby. Jerry ze świstem odetchnął, trudno powiedzieć czy z ulgą czy z irytacją, Baker natomiast tylko pokręcił głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem.  
-To okropne – powtórzył – Czy kogoś tam złapano?  
-Niestety na razie nie. Mówił pan, że poprosił ją żeby tu weszła… Kiedy to było? I kiedy pan tu przyszedł? – James bardzo chciał przycisnąć Bakera.  
-Poszła sprawdzić wystawę zaraz po przemówieniu naszego kandydata, sam jej o tym przypomniałem. Ja rozmawiałem jeszcze z paroma osobami, ale sądzę że nie mogło to być więcej niż jakieś 10 minut od momentu kiedy ona tu weszła. Musiał tu na nią czekać – stwierdził Baker. James szybko przekalkulował, że w takim razie mało prawdopodobne było, aby jeden gość mógł zaatakować dwie (a nawet trzy, licząc Bakera) osoby w tak krótkim czasie, chyba że opanował jebaną teleportację między piętrami jak w Star Treku. Nie było chuja we wsi, skoro wisielec nie dyndał na tyle długo żeby się udusić, musiało być co najmniej dwóch agresorów. Jerry chyba też tak uważał, bo posłał Jamesowi zdziwione spojrzenie.   
-O proszę, i mamy broń! – ogłosił jeden z gliniarzy, wskazując na leżący pod szklaną gablotą pistolet z tłumikiem. Póki co na szczęście nikt go nie ruszał, choć jak dla Jamesa przewinęło się tu tyle ludzi, że część śladów musiała zostać bezpowrotnie zjebana… Kurwa mać. Po faktycznym narzędziu zbrodni nie było oczywiście ani śladu i James wątpił, żeby go tu znaleźli. Inni ludzie oczywiście już się złazili, choć byli opieprzani i wyprowadzani, ale dało się zobaczyć błysk fleszy. Do sali wpadła ekipa ratowników medycznych, która przejęła Bakera, więc James rzucił jeszcze tylko:  
-Kto mógł tu wejść? Widziałem wcześniej że ochrona pilnowała tego pomieszczenia…  
-Tylko ludzie z przepustką, wydawał je komitet organizujący. Nie wiem skąd mógł ją wziąć, ale proszę nie winić ochroniarzy, jestem pewien że… - Baker syknął, gdy jeden z ratowników rozciął mu nogawkę i zaczął oczyszczać ranę. Reszta medyków delikatnie kazała Jamesowi spierdalać, co też uczynił. Ja pierdolę. Gówno im się udało. „Nie wiedział skąd”, ta jasne. Jerry podszedł do niego ze spuszczoną głową.  
-Przepraszam James, próbowałem tu wejść wcześniej ale…  
-Nie przepraszaj, skurwiele wszystko zaplanowali – warknął inspektor, a potem ze złością kopnął w kawałek czegoś na ziemi. Jebać to, i tak wszystko było zadeptane. Doktorek odwrócił się do leżących zwłok, chyba uznając że może one coś mu powiedzą, ale wciąż wyglądał na przybitego.  
-Naprawdę myślałem że do tego nie dojdzie… Ech, nieważne. Jak tylko mi pozwolą, obejrzę to ciało – stwierdził z rezygnacją, ale szybko dodał – Dużo rzeczy mi się tutaj nie zgadza, ale muszę to sprawdzić.  
-A mnie się kompletnie nic nie zgadza – fuknął James – Ale przynajmniej ten niedoszły wisielec może się wyliże, więc wiesz…   
***  
-Wiedziałem że coś było nie tak, choć miałem obawy że mogłem być po prostu uprzedzony, więc wolałem być ostrożny – Jerry przytaszczył sporą teczkę pod pachą i na wszelki wypadek zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju. Od tego pierdolnika w Ratuszu rudzielec intensywnie próbował ułożyć elementy tej układanki, a James właściwie robił to samo, więc nie zamierzał go pouczać. Wszyscy łazili jak nakręceni. Medley szczególnie nie wierzyła że byle żul z ulicy wyciągnął nagle z dupy przepustkę i przez nikogo nie niepokojony wszedł i wyszedł z bronią bez problemu. Mimo jej zwykłej niechęci do konfliktów wkurzona porozmawiała chyba z każdym mundurowym, z którym mogła. Bez większego sukcesu, gnój musiał mieć autentyczną przepustkę i wejść drogą dla specjalnych gości, gdzie aż tak ich nie sprawdzali. James był w stanie się założyć, że Baker musiał mu to załatwić… chyba że morderca sam w sobie należał do ważniaków, choć wtedy chyba ktoś zauważyłby że zniknął.   
-Chodzi o ofiarę? – spytał James, niemal przebierając nogami.  
-Też. Ale bardziej o samego Bakera – powiedział Jerry poważnie, nie podnosząc nosa znad papierów.   
-Spójrz – doktorek podetknął mu zdjęcia ran Bakera, które z pewnością zrobiono już w szpitalu – Jeśli przyjrzysz się obrażeniom, łatwo da się zauważyć że po pierwsze jest ich dużo, ale wszystkie są płytkie. Ten morderca nie jest znany z delikatności, wręcz przeciwnie. Większość ran zadanych ostrym narzędziem udawało mu się dokonać, zostawiając głębsze i bardziej chaotyczne cięcia, jakby chciał się wyżyć na ofiarach. Uwierz mi, wiem po sobie.  
-Yhy – potwierdził James, nie przerywając bo domyślał się do czego to zmierza.  
-A po drugie prawie wszystkie cięcia są po lewej stronie ciała. Z tego co wiem Baker jest praworęczny.  
-Pociąłby się, żeby udawać ofiarę? Nie odpowiadaj, to kurewsko dobrze pasuje – James zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pomieszczeniu, kręcąc głową. Miał ochotę kląć i walić pięściami w ściany, ale co by mu to dało? Najbardziej wkurwiał go fakt, że dzięki Abby wiedzieli gdzie morderca może uderzyć, ochrony było od zajebania, a i tak nie dali rady tego powstrzymać. Z drugiej strony co oni mogli, przykleić do czarnej dupy Bakera jakiegoś gliniarza? I niby jak by to wytłumaczyli? Pewnie miał to ogarnięte na tyle, że pozbył by się widowni tak czy siak. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że James był niesamowicie wściekły, ale nie chciał znowu wpaść w spiralę rzucania się na wszystkich przez swoje problemy… Nie żeby przychodziło mu to łatwo.  
-Skąd masz te zdjęcia? Nie żebym narzekał, ale wolałbym żebyś nie miał problemów…  
-Mam znajomego na SORze szpitala do którego zabrali Bakera, ale faktycznie na razie lepiej się nie chwalić że je mamy – Jerry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic takiego.  
-Doktor Lee miał rację, chyba mam na ciebie zły wpływ – James wreszcie przystanął, opierając się o szafkę.  
-Zrobiłbym to tak czy siak – odparł rudzielec z miną sugerującą, że inspektor jeszcze sporo rzeczy o nim nie wiedział – Ale chcę to poufnie skonsultować z profesorem Shepherdem, w końcu zawsze mogę się mylić albo widzieć to co chcę, a to zbyt poważna afera żeby mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.  
-Potrzebujemy tego Shepherda? Jeśli ty mówisz że to ewidentnie ściema, to ja nie mam żadnych wątpliwości…  
-Miło że tak myślisz, ale Shepherd to prawdziwy specjalista i wiem, że zrozumie moją prośbę o dyskrecję.  
-Mnie tam zawsze wydawał się aroganckim despotą, ale zgoda, to ty z nim pracujesz – James skapitulował.  
-Nie mówię że taki nie jest, ale nie można mu odmówić wiedzy i doświadczenia. Jest jeszcze coś – doktorek wziął drugą teczkę i wyciągnął zdjęcia, których posiadanie mógł dużo łatwiej wytłumaczyć, bo przedstawiały zamordowaną kobietę. Z bliska wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, a jej twarz po podniesieniu rzeźby z brązu przypominała kogoś, kto miał bardzo bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Trudno było nawet powiedzieć jak wyglądała za życia, tylko po załączonym do jej akt zdjęciu z przepustki, można ją było zidentyfikować. Tam jawiła się jako atrakcyjna kobieta po trzydziestce, choć wiele z tego nie zostało.  
-Kate Lion zginęła w wyniku utraty krwi z tętnicy szyjnej, to akurat nic niezwykłego, ale jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz, to zobaczysz że to cięcie jest inne niż u reszty ofiar. To znaczy reszta obrażeń też jest inna, ale na szyi widać to najbardziej – podał Jamesowi dodatkowo zdjęcie gardła poprzedniej ofiary i wskazał na linię cięcia. Rzeczywiście, różniły się dość sporo. Jedno było czystą, równą linią, natomiast drugie bardziej przypominało nieudaną próbę narysowania prostej przez pijanego w sztok pajaca.   
-To jest precyzyjne, a to… sam widzisz. Ma różną grubość i właściwie składa się z kilku cięć nakładających się na siebie. Wbrew pozorom to nie takie łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać i zabójca chyba chciał być pewny, że rozetnie cały przód szyi, chociaż tak naprawdę nie musiał… Tak jakby od początku pragnął wykonać dokładnie takie cięcie. Można się co prawda kłócić, że służby porządkowe go spłoszyły i dlatego zrobił to tak niedbale, ale w przeszłości nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, więc… Zupełnie jakby dokonała tego…  
-Zupełnie inna osoba, która bardzo próbowała zrobić dokładnie to, co oryginalny morderca, ale wyszło jej to chujowo. To by tłumaczyło jakim cudem zaatakowano dwie osoby w tak krótkim czasie – James pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. W dupę jebany Baker! Posunąłby się do zaszlachtowania własnej asystentki? Co ona mu zrobiła, złą kawę podawała? Nie miał pojęcia, ale coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ten skurwysyn nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć… cokolwiek chciał osiągnąć. Kurwa, jeśli to wszystko było przez ośrodek, to James zaczynał się obawiać co miała na myśli Ki, gdy mówiła mu że dla Ostrygi jest gotowa na wszystko. Aż przeszył go dreszcz.  
-Tak sądzę. Nie wyciął jej też żadnego napisu na nodze jak poprzednim ofiarom, choć to może kwestia czasu… A temu uratowanemu od powieszenia ten drugi dał radę, choć wykonał go zdecydowanie w pośpiechu i dużo bardziej tępym narzędziem niż zazwyczaj, zobacz te krawędzie – doktorek przejechał palcem po poszarpanym „CNT XIV”, wyraźnie wyciętym na opierdol i zapewne na nieustannie szarpiącej się nodze… ale kto siedziałby spokojnie gdy ktoś strzelałby im najgorszą bieda dziarę w historii? Miał wrażenie że napastnik zawracał sobie tym głowę wyłącznie po to, żeby żaden pajac nie miał wątpliwości, że to wciąż robota tego samego gościa.  
-Kurwa… Na tej całej Kate Lion znaleziono odciski Bakera, a na nim jej krew, ale zawsze może powiedzieć, że w końcu jej dotykał żeby sprawdzić czy żyje – wkurwił się James, ale Jerry był już zaaferowany resztą faktów.  
-Nie znaleziono żadnego narzędzia zbrodni, ani w sali, ani w łazience. Znaczy mamy pistolet, ale nigdy z niego nie wystrzelono… Za to wiadomo, że to ten sam model z którego strzelano do poprzedniej ofiary, choć oczywiście musi przejść testy balistyczne. Żadnych odcisków palców, nie żebym był zdziwiony. Cholera, mogłem was powiadomić wcześniej, albo bardziej naciskać na ochroniarzy..!  
-Jerry, zanim by kogokolwiek wpuścili, rezultat byłby taki sam, chuje mieli odgórnie narzucony cały schemat postępowania z tymi przepustkami, tak twierdziła Medley… Podobno sprawdzili każdego kto wchodził tam wcześniej, ale jeśli to rzeczywiście Baker ją kropnął, to i tak dopiąłby swego, chyba żebyśmy go spacyfikowali na samym początku i dali się zastrzelić ochronie – James rozumiał frustrację doktorka, ale dobijanie samych siebie nigdzie ich nie zaprowadzi.  
-Ja… wiem że to niewiele, ale chcę myśleć że dzięki naszej paranoi przynajmniej jedna osoba przeżyła. No, właściwie waszej, ja potrzebowałem zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, żeby to załapać samemu – inspektor rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się w próbie przekonania siebie samego równie mocno, co Jerry’ego. Był zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw, ale nie chciał żeby doktorek znowu się obwiniał, albo żeby uznał, że James w całym swoim desperackim pochwalnym monologu gadał głupoty bez pokrycia.  
-Cóż, przynajmniej nie jestem jedyny – westchnął Jerry, poprawiając okulary.  
-Jaki jedyny? – nie załapał inspektor.  
-Jedyny którego ten zabójca zaatakował, i przeżył. Sam tak powiedziałeś.  
-Eee, no w sumie tak…  
-To akurat bardzo dobrze, chciałbym żeby już nikt nie zginął. Przepraszam, to było niewłaściwe – rudzielec zasłonił nerwowo oczy – Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że razem z profesorem Shepherdem stworzymy jakieś podstawy by aresztować tego człowieka… Muszę się spieszyć, podobno w weekend wyjeżdża na konferencję.  
-Jeśli by się wam udało, to byłoby coś zajebistego – James wierzył w to co mówi, choć nie był pewien czy Jerry mu wierzy – Byle ostrożnie, taka bomba wymaga mocnego podparcia, w tym akurat się z tobą zgodzę. Nie może być żadnych wątpliwości.  
-Wiem że to będzie sporo pracy ale… dobrze móc się czegoś złapać, rozumiesz prawda? – doktorek nerwowo poprawił wszystkie dokumenty, by równiutko leżały w teczce.  
-No raczej – przytaknął inspektor. Jerry nie powiedział tego wprost, ale ewidentnie pragnął się przydać robiąc to, na czym się znał, zamiast ponosić porażki, dając się wkręcać w durne pomysły Jamesa. Zupełnie jak Abby… Chyba musiał z nią jeszcze raz pogadać, tym razem może zachowując się mniej jak debil.  
-Jeśli potrzebowałbyś pomocy, mów, z wiedzą wiele nie pomogę ale jeśli akurat trzeba będzie komuś obić mordę, to wal śmiało.  
-Dzięki, choć z tym obijaniem może się nie zapędzajmy – zaśmiał się Jerry z lekką obawą. Jezu, James i te jego chamskie żarty, było się nie odzywać…  
-No dobra, biorę się do roboty, pogadamy pewnie w weekend, jak będę już coś wiedzieć – przerwał nieco niezręczną ciszę rudzielec. James nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
-Zaraz, czy ty nie miałeś iść w ten weekend na jakieś wesele?  
-No… no tak, ale chyba nie mam do tego głowy, tylko bym im zepsuł imprezę, nie zrobię tego Selenie… To jej dzień – stwierdził Jerry przepraszająco.  
-A moim zdaniem jeśli możesz, to powinieneś iść, tak jak ci wcześniej radziłem… Po tym cyrku przyda ci się odrobina oddechu, zresztą Shepherda nie będzie, Baker jest póki co w szpitalu, więc żaden skurwysyn chyba nie zaatakuje tak z dupy, zawsze było ileś dni przerwy między atakami. Warto zbierać siły – spróbował James nieco koślawo.  
-A ty będziesz zbierać siły? – doktorek przekręcił głowę, patrząc na inspektora z pewnym przekąsem. Ha.  
-Oczywiście, zgodnie z zaleceniami – odpowiedział James bez mrugnięcia okiem – Abby mówi że ma parę pomysłów gdzie mogą być kolejne ataki, ale nie możemy się zbytnio zapędzać. Swoją drogą dała mi do przeczytania swój następny artykuł… Świata on może nie zmieni, ale przyznam że miło dla odmiany zobaczyć coś wspierającego policję.  
-To dobrze – Jerry ostrożnie przytaknął – Cokolwiek by o niej nie mówić, ja wierzę że stara się jak może. Dlatego może za bardzo na ciebie naciskałem żebyś z nią porozmawiał, ale…  
-Nie, nie, potrzebowałem opierdolu. Właściwie mam prośbę: od czasu do czasu opierdolcie mnie, jeśli znowu mi odbije palma.  
-Jasne.  
***  
-Alvaro?- James zdziwiony popatrzył na idących w jego stronę kolędników. Siedział właśnie w swojej ulubionej knajpce celem zjedzenia czegoś, bo w jego lodówce wciąż raczej świeciło pustkami, gdy przez drzwi weszła niestety znana mu taneczna ekipa. Aha, czyli Raul z ziomkami jednak wyszli… Będzie musiał podziękować Pam, choć miała rację w tym, że trzeba było trochę sypnąć kasą. Przynajmniej coś to dało… Wciąż nie był przekonany czy powinien to robić, ale dla spokoju sumienia uznał że niech tam. W swojej głowie choć było to idiotycznie naiwne, gdyby nie spierdolił, może nie zrobiłby się taki młyn… No ale pomoc pomocą, co oni do cholery tu robili? James spiął się, obserwując ich uważnie i zastygając z kawą w jednej ręce a papierosem w drugiej. Raul i jego kumple wyglądali zdecydowanie mniej bitnie niż ostatnio i inspektor nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać czy te kilka siniaków i zadrapań które mieli, pochodziło jeszcze z zamieszek czy już z potem. Z jakiegoś powodu towarzyszył im jeszcze jeden gość o przeoranej gębie, długich włosach i ogólnie wyglądzie najgorszego oprycha z meksykańskiego kartelu. Chryste, kogo on z tej ciupy wyciągnął?! Tylko Maczety mu brakowało. Alvaro tymczasem mimo plastra na nosie szedł pewnie i niema jak na skrzydłach. Pomachał Jamesowi entuzjastycznie i w sekundę znalazł się przy jego stoliku, a inspektor chciał na moment zniknąć.  
-O, znaleźliśmy cię! Grover mówił że możesz tu być – uśmiechnął się chłopak promiennie, siadając obok Jamesa. Kurwa, i ty, Groverze?   
-Dzień dobry amigo – Raul kiwnął mu głową i szturchnął resztę, by także wymruczeli jakieś powitanie. Jak w przedszkolu… Inspektor capnął Alvaro za kołnierz i lekko przyciągnął do siebie, zostawiając kawę i papierosa.   
-Co wy wyprawiacie? Masz znowu z nimi jakieś kłopoty? – szepnął do niego James. Chuj z subtelnością.  
-Co? Nie, przyprowadziłem ich żeby ci podziękowali i przeprosili! – chłopak wcale nie miał zamiaru ściszać głosu. Jezu.  
-Wiemy że wpłaciłeś na nas część kaucji, nie myślałeś chyba że tak to zostawimy? – Raul wydawał się wręcz oburzony, że mogliby w żaden sposób nie okazać swojej wdzięczności. James zaczynał powoli żałować swojej decyzji. Jak mu zaczną tu śpiewać i tańczyć… Co innego go jednak zainteresowało.  
-Część? Chryste, jeśli to nie była całość, to skąd mieliście…  
-Zrobiliśmy zrzutkę w klubie – odezwał się długowłosy oprych, a miał głos idealnie pasujący do twarzy, czyli taki którym można by szkło ciąć. Cała knajpa już im się przyglądała…  
-To już nie pierwszy raz jak te aniołki wpieprzyły się w coś takiego. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś dorobią się rozumu, ale opornie im to idzie, oj opornie – łypnął złowrogo na chłopaków, którzy nawet nie pisnęli, starając się wyglądać na niewzruszonych, niemniej ewidentnie czuli respekt przed gościem.  
-A ten wujaszek Maczeta to kto? – szepnął ponownie do Alvaro, błagając żeby tym razem nie darł japy. Bez sukcesu.  
-Martin? Spoko gość, on…  
-Wiem jak wyglądam gringo – przerwał im sam zainteresowany i James omalże nie pacnął się w czoło – I za młodu byłem taki jak oni, może nawet gorszy. Ale to prosta droga żeby skończyć parę metrów pod ziemią, więc skoro ja miałem szczęście, to w ramach rewanżu próbuję wbić coś do tych pustych łbów, póki jeszcze je mają – to mówiąc trzepnął Raula w czerep, do czego nie musiał nawet specjalnie podnosić ręki.  
-Normalnie gęby się wam nie zamykają, a teraz co? Dziękować panu władzy i to już!  
-Dajmy spokój z tą władzą, błagam…  
-Dzię-ku-je-my! – powiedzieli jak jeden mąż, a Martin fuknął z zadowoleniem. James lekko poczerwieniał. To już był cały cyrk, z małpami i popcornem…  
-Serio, jesteśmy wdzięczni – wystąpił wreszcie Raul, chyba czując że jako „szef” ekipy musi powiedzieć coś więcej. James tymczasem coraz bardziej pragnął tylko uciec.  
-Sam klub chyba nie dałby rady wyciągnąć nas wszystkich, więc wiesz… Nie zapomnimy ci tego, gwarantuję.  
-Ten klub to ta wasza GALA? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania. Ki się chyba pomyliła, chociaż po Jamesie to jechała jak po łysej kobyle.   
-A i owszem! Musimy się trzymać razem, bo w tym kraju wiadomo jak nas traktują białasy… Bez urazy, gringo.  
-Spoko, rozumiem.  
-W każdym razie gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, my i cały klub zrobimy co trzeba – Raul wypiął dumnie pierś, a reszta chłopaków potwierdziła entuzjastycznie.  
-Jeśli naprawdę chcecie coś dla mnie zrobić, to błagam, nie pakujcie się więcej w żadne inby z policją, dobra?  
-Święte słowa – Martin złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, patrząc wymownie w górę, jakby miała zstąpić Matka Boska od Idiotów.  
-Dobra już, dobra..! Wiesz jak jest amigo, czasem się nie chce a wychodzi jak wychodzi… Przyszli pod Ostrygę się bić to dostali co chcieli – Raul wzruszył ramionami. Ja pierdolę, do nich naprawdę nic nie docierało. Martin wręcz załamał ręce, westchnąwszy ciężko.  
-Dobra amigos – James wskazał na młodych gniewnych – Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, sporo ludzi przyszło tam tylko po to, żeby radośnie obić komuś mordy, ale to nie znaczy że trzeba samemu się podkładać…  
-Spokojnie, nie narobimy ci więcej kłopotów – kurdupel kompletnie nie łapał Jamesa, choć inspektor miał wrażenie że powtarzał się już jak zdarta płyta – I wiemy jak się nie podkładać, ale niech nie myślą że nie wiemy jak się bronić, co nie?  
-Zamknij już gębę chico – Martin uciszył pajaców, ponownie próbując zdzielić Raula w łeb, ale tym razem chłopak wykazał się lepszym refleksem. James sądził że głową muru nie przebije, a już zwłaszcza gdy mógł tylko rzucać pustymi dla nich kazaniami, ale nie mógł się nadziwić jak durna to była postawa. Nawet Alvaro patrzył na „kolegów” z pewnym rozczarowaniem.   
-Wiecie co, sam najpierw walę gonga a potem zadaję pytania, więc możecie mnie olać jak chcecie… Zrobiłem to, bo czuję się winny że w ogóle wszystko się tak spierdoliło i pieprzę gadanie że musiało do tego dojść. Chuja tam musiało, tylko wszyscy chcieli się „bronić” przed drugimi, rozwalając im gęby… A ja byłem jednym z nich i wygrzebałem się z tego tylko dlatego, że miałem kogoś, kto mi pomógł. Ale jeśli spotkamy się jeszcze w takiej sytuacji, to będę musiał was przymknąć, siebie samego może też, to nie jebany Dziki Zachód – powiedział James poważni, bo bardzo chciał żeby załapali, że to nie piknik.  
-Ach, czyli jednak co pan władza to pan władza… - Raul zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. No tak, znowu był dla nich tylko gliną, czekającym żeby ich zgnoić.  
-Byle umyć rączki i uspokoić sumienie, co? Świetnie, to wiemy gdzie nasze miejsce – fuknął gniewnie a James odwrócił wzrok. Bolało, ale może to i lepiej… jeszcze gotowi pomyśleć że zawsze im się upiecze i wpakują się w coś zjebanego.  
-Naprawdę, po tym wszystkim wyjeżdżacie z czymś takim? – niespodziewanie wyskoczył Alvaro.  
-Wasza sprawa, ale nie mówcie że James, Martin, cały klub i ja mieliśmy was w dupie. Ja w każdym razie zamierzam dalej mu pomagać, aż nie pozbędziemy się tego świra, bo nie chcę dłużej patrzeć jak on, Jason i inni ludzie na których mi zależy narażają dla nas życie – stwierdził chłopak z siłą, której James chyba się po nim nie spodziewał. Przez moment nastała cisza, przerywana co najwyżej szczękaniem sztućców i krzątaniną w kuchni lokalu. Raul podrapał się wreszcie nerwowo po głowie i odchrząknął.  
-Świetnie, teraz wychodzimy na niewdzięcznych gnojków… Nieważne, nasza propozycja pomocy jest aktualna, nigdy nie zapominamy krzywd ani dobroci – powiedział dość defensywnie, nie patrząc na Jamesa ani na Alvaro, który chyba był zadowolony z rezultatu.  
-No i świetnie, mamy to za sobą – skwitował Martin, stwierdzając zapewne, że mogło być gorzej – Ruszcie się chłopaki, już ja wam znajdę zajęcie żebyście się mogli odwdzięczyć…  
-Ech… Jeszcze raz przepraszamy – jęknął Raul. Jego towarzysze też byli mocno średnio zachwyceni perspektywą pomagania Maczecie, wzdychając ciężko i przewracając oczami. Jednak Jamesowi wciąż coś nie dawało spokoju.  
-Mnie jak mnie, ale przeprosiliście Alvaro? Z tego co pamiętał dostał od was w bonusie przetrącony nos – łypnął na Alvaro, który jednak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
-Już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Przy najbliższej okazji pozwolą mi zatańczyć z nimi w drużynowych zawodach – wyjaśnił. Cóż, jeśli dla niego to była jakaś rekompensata… James czuł się źle z myślą, że podświadomie martwił się czy czegoś tam nie odwalą. Fajni koledzy, sprzedadzą ci lepę na ryj jak coś będzie nie tak i tyle, konflikt rozwiązany. Kurwa, James za gówniarza był taki sam i chyba nadal mu nie do końca przeszło.  
-Jesteś pewien? – inspektor spytał Alvaro, który jednak podniósł kciuk do góry.   
-Nie bój żaby, oddałem Gabe’owi porządnego strzała, Jason mnie ostatnio trochę nauczył – chłopak szepnął Jamesowi na ucho. Czyli wiele się nie pomylił… wszystko po staremu. Nawet tego nie skomentował, tym bardziej że Alvaro zdawał się dumny. Faktycznie, jeden z gangu miał śliwę pod okiem. Raul i reszta zresztą już wyraźnie przebierali nogami żeby się stąd ewakuować.  
-No to tego… trzymajcie się – rzucił Raul, a Martin warknięciem kazał im się zbierać. Większość ludzi w lokalu odprowadziła ich wzrokiem z wyraźną ulgą. James cieszył się że nikt nie zadzwonił po psiarnię na sam widok Martina.  
-Przepraszam że tak publicznie, ale Martin uważał że może czegoś ich to nauczy. Ja zresztą też, należało ci się – Alvaro nawet nie pytając poczęstował się frytką z talerza Jamesa. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.   
-Myślisz że trochę ich ogarnie?  
-Jeśli komuś miałoby się udać, to Martinowi – wziął sobie kolejną, pochłaniając ją szybko – Naprawdę spoko koleś. Wiesz jak świetnie robi na szydełku? Dostałem od niego szalik i czapkę. Jakbyś coś chciał, to…  
-Właściwie to dobrze że cię widzę – przerwał mu James, bo niespecjalnie mu się uśmiechało gadać o robótkach ręcznych Maczety – Abby ma teorię, że kolejny atak może się wydarzyć gdzieś, gdzie będą drag queens, bo dalsza część tej wycieczki po piekle mówi coś o kłamcach czy tam podszywających się pod kogoś oszustach, więc pasowałoby. Ostrygi na razie nie ma, ale szoł musi trwać, na pewno gdzieś występują.  
-O, serio? Kurczę, musiałbym spytać Jasona, bo takich imprez jest trochę, ale… - Alvaro nagle nieco stracił zapał.  
-Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie? - spytał ostrożnie James, obawiając się odpowiedzi.  
-Nie, nie, jest już dobrze, poważnie! – chłopak podniósł głowę, chyba chcąc robić dobrą minę do złej gry – Po prostu musi być ostrożny, ktoś z jego bazy chyba widział go na tym proteście w telewizji, a to… no, mogliby go wywalić z wojska.  
-Z powodu uczestnictwa w zamieszkach?  
-Szczerze to bardziej z powodu bycia… no wiesz, klientem Ostrygi i w ogóle. To by tam nie przeszło – Alvaro zmieszał się nieco. James odchrząknął nerwowo. Z pewnością Jason miał pod tym względem przejebane, a inspektor nie miał pewności czy nie skończy się tak jak w Ratuszu, ale musiał spróbować. Milczeli dobrą chwilę, ślęcząc nad talerzem Jamesa, ale Alvaro tylko bawił się jedną frytką, maczając ją w sosie.   
-Słuchaj, nie chcę was wpierniczać w jakieś gówno, ale kompletnie nie znam się na temacie i…  
-Ej, nie powiedziałem że się wycofaliśmy, tylko że musimy być bardziej dyskretni. Jak ninje albo… no… szpiedzy? Pod przykrywką, łapiesz? – Alvaro pacnął ręką w stolik – Jason nie darowałby sobie, gdyby to olał, a ja… Nie mogę cały czas oczekiwać, że zawsze ktoś zrobi wszystko za mnie, nie? To ja zacząłem z tobą współpracować i chociaż raz w życiu chcę coś doprowadzić do końca.  
-A… cóż, świetnie – Jamesowi pozostało tylko się cieszyć, że chociaż ten chłopak wyraźnie zmądrzał. Teraz było mu głupio, że miał go za bujającego w obłokach, wesołego pedałka.  
-Zresztą od jakiegoś czasu z Jasonem próbujemy gadać z klubami i ludźmi, żeby wszyscy… wiesz gadali ze sobą, bo potrzebujemy wspólnej strategii. Pilnujemy znajomych, siebie, otoczenia… Znaczy wcześniej też to było, tylko każda grupka robiła po swojemu no i był lekki klops. A propos klopsów…   
-Rozumiem – powiedział tylko inspektor. Alvaro mówił ze sporą nadzieją w głosie i inspektor nie miał serca wskazywać, że w Ratuszu było tyle ochrony i wiedzieli że coś ma się wykluć, a i tak się spierdoliło… Z drugiej strony tam był Baker, którego ciężko było powstrzymać nie wywołując skandalu, bo wszystko co na niego mieli było ulotne jak niespodziewany pierd.   
-Tu się zgodzę z Raulem, jak sami sobie nie pomożecie to słabo to widzę.  
-Oj tam, żadna nowość, mamy wprawę – Alvaro westchnął, lecz wciąż z pozytywnym nastawieniem.  
-Wiesz co, chyba zasługujemy na deser – James przywołał kelnerkę, patrząc jak chłopakowi zaświeciły się oczy. A co tam, w końcu mieli sporo do zrobienia.  
***  
-James Callahan? – mruknął w jego stronę pajac w garniturze, wyglądający jakby ktoś mu kazał przenieść gołymi rękami górę gówna. A tym gównem był James. Obok pierwszego gościa stał podobny przyjemniaczek, opierając się o czarny wóz, wyglądający na Lincolna. Ja pierdolę, czy on nie mógł już spokojnie wyjść z domu wyrzucić śmieci? Tak skończy życie? Stojąc ja debil z workiem zapchanym pudełkami po żarciu i resztą badziewia? Z drugiej strony gdyby chcieli go załatwić to raczej by nie pytali, tylko zabrali się za robotę, chyba że trafił na mózgowe rozwielitki, co właściwie by go nie zdziwiło.  
-Zależy kto pyta – sapnął, rozglądając się po chodniku. Było już późno i nie kręciło się tu dużo ludzi, ale wciąż ciężko było w tym mieście osiągnąć całkowitą pustkę.   
-Pan pójdzie z nami – pajac kompletnie się niczym nie przejmował. Wyciągnął jakąś odznakę i schował ją równie szybko, przez co James nie zdołał się jej dobrze przyjrzeć, niemniej mignął mu napis FBI. Kurwa. Zjeżył się, zarzucając trzymany worek na ramię. Jeśli to nim przyjdzie mu się bronić, to trudno. Wrzuci tą dwójkę śmieci do śmieci, doskonały żart, ha, ha.  
-Z jakiej racji? Mam prawo wiedzieć.  
-Chuja masz pan prawo – wycedził przez zęby ważniak, tracąc cierpliwość – Moglibyśmy cię aresztować tu i teraz, ale może zamiast robić niepotrzebną aferę, raz w życiu nie zachowasz się jak szympans na wybiegu i odpowiesz nam na kilka pytań? Naprawdę chcesz utrudniać?  
-Gdybyście mnie mogli aresztować, to już leżałbym na glebie – spróbował James, ale już zdecydował że ci goście mogą mu zatruć życie jeśli tak im się uwidzi, więc faktycznie lepiej będzie gadać z nimi teraz, gdy jeszcze chociaż udają że są mili. Jak na FBI oczywiście. Położył worek ze śmieciami na ziemi, bo wątpił żeby pozwolili mu dojść do kosza, a potem powoli podszedł do cwela przy aucie.  
-Tylko pamiętajcie żeby moje zaginięcie nie wyglądało na podejrzane. Nie zostawiłem listu pożegnalnego i moi znajomi to wiedzą – rzucił, na co pierwszy krawaciarz przewrócił oczami z niezadowoleniem.  
-Przestańmy się wydurniać i przejdźmy do konkretów – skinął głową na gościa opartego o wóz, a ten otworzył Jamesowi drzwi, bez słowa odsuwając się. Inspektor miał wciąż co do tego mocno mieszane uczucia, ale ostatecznie wszedł do środka. Wewnątrz pachniało mieszaniną papierosów i perfum, jakby ktoś nieudolnie starał się zamaskować pierwszy z zapachów. To tak nie działało, sam wiedział. Momentalnie po jego obu stronach usiedli pajace w garniturach, może się bali że im spierdoli… Jeden z nich machnął dłonią i kierowca ruszył, powoli jadąc w dół ulicy. James siedział między nimi i czekał co to będą za pytania, nie zamierzał wychodzić przed szereg czy okazywać zdenerwowania. Chyba domyślał się o co może chodzić.  
-Skąd wiedziałeś że w Ratuszu dojdzie do zamachu? – padło pytanie. Czyli miał rację. James pokręcił się chwilę, starając się wyglądać na gościa, który ma na wszystko wyjebane. Niech chuje poczekają.  
-Zwykła dedukcja. Ta grafomania dotycząca każdej z ofiar, którą tak ochoczo wyjawiła nasza pani burmistrz, sugerowała że ten skurwiel był fanem Boskiej Komedii Dantego. Nie wiem czy w FBI jest czas na zapoznanie się z klasykami literatury, ale…  
-Tyle to wiadomo od dawna, wbrew temu co ci się pewnie wydaje, w tym mieście poza tobą nie pracują sami koncertowi debile – przerwał mu ważniak, poprawiając okulary. Wygrzebał zza pazuchy jakąś kartkę, w której James rozpoznał wiersz.  
-„VIII  
W krwawych wodach zanurzeni  
Gotują się gwałtownicy przez zbrojne Centaury strzeżeni  
Minos w las posyła siódmej głębi  
Dusze co same z ciałem zrywają więzy  
A deszcze ogniste z wyżyn potępieńców kąsają  
Na tych co Bogiem gardzą i przebaczenia nie szukają”  
-przeczytał agent i James nie mógł nie zauważyć że tym razem były nie cztery, a sześć linijek tekstu. Może tym razem poeta (a raczej plagiator, bo do tej pory wszystko było mocno zerżnięte, jak kiepsko odpisana od kogoś praca domowa) uznał że w czterech nie zmieści swojego geniuszu? A może już mieli do czynienia z podróbkami? Tak szybko? I ci geniusze daliby się na to nabrać..? Chyba lepiej było ich o to nie pytać.  
-No piękne, ale w takim razie na cholerę pytacie? – mruknął inspektor, próbując wzruszyć ramionami, ale między tą dwójką niespecjalnie miał miejsce.   
-Pozwól że lepiej to sformułuję: dlaczego doczepiłeś się do Bakera i skoro tak, czemu do kurwy nędzy nie przekazałeś tej informacji? – ton krawaciarza się zaostrzył. James spiął się. Nie chciał rzucać im skrawków, które równie dobrze mogli uznać za wytwory paranoi… albo narobić komuś z jego znajomych kłopotów.   
-Mam swoje obserwacje, na razie niepotwierdzone w stu procentach. I przekazałem to co podejrzewałem swojej przełożonej, a dodatkowo…  
-A dodatkowo części ochrony Ratusza przez swoją koleżankę, wiemy – chuj najpierw pytał, a potem nie dawał mu dojść do słowa, no halo! Inspektora zmroziło jednak na myśl o tym, że Medley mogła przez niego mieć wizytę podobnego boy’s bandu. Pam właściwie też, ale przynajmniej ona mogła się jeszcze kryć jego niesubordynacją, w końcu sama wysłała go na „urlop”.  
-Powiem to tylko raz: jakim trzeba być kretynem, żeby w momencie gdy mamy całe sztaby dedykowane tej sprawie, robić z siebie samotnego rewolwerowca?! Według ciebie wśród setek zaangażowanych w to osób tylko ty nie masz IQ wiadra? Co tam że ludzie zginą, najważniejsze żeby stać się bohaterem i zmazać ostatnie spierdolenia, nie? – wydarł się pajac, zostawiając Jamesa wbitego w fotel. Ani drugi agent, ani kierowca nie zareagowali, zupełnie jakby krzykacz i jego ofiara byli we własnej bańce.  
-Ja wcale nie chciałem…  
-Gówno mnie obchodzi czego chciałeś, ważne co z tego wyszło – inspektor miał wrażenie, że całą istotą tego cyrku było nie zadawanie pytań, a opierdol: „Weźmiemy pierdolonego pierdolca na pierdoloną przejażdżkę” zdawała się mówić twarz ważniaka.  
-Wiesz ile osób pracuje nad tym, żeby złapać osoby odpowiedzialne za ten szajs? I jak Feinstein i reszta dyszy nam nad uchem? Skąd, przecież wystarczy jeden inspektor nad inspektory i jego wesoła ferajna – agent machnął ręką, niby niechcący szturchając Jamesa w ramię. Kurwa. Teraz naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, ile faktycznie wiedzieli. Lista osób, które mogły mieć przejebane była całkiem spora: Abby, Jerry, Pam, Alvaro z Jasonem, może nawet Grover?  
-Wszyscy muszą za sobą współgrać, bo inaczej to nie ma sensu! Gdyby każdy robił co chciał, to przecież byłby burdel nad burdele! Masz szczęście, że z miejsca nie trafiłeś na dołek – sapnął pajac. Cóż, znaczyło to przynajmniej tyle, że James miał rację: póki co nie mogli go aresztować. Póki co.   
-Czego właściwie ode mnie chcecie? – powiedział cicho, czując że ma suche gardło. Wcale nie planował odwalać maniany dla samego odwalenia, ale domyślał się jak to wyglądało. I fakt, całe miasto było postawione w stan gotowości, więc robił trochę za kowboja-renegata, ale chyba zwyczajnie… inaczej nie umiał. Wątpił jednak żeby ta odpowiedź ich satysfakcjonowała. Chyba nawet wolałby, żeby to byli jacyś podstawieni przez mafię czy innych Bakerów oszuści, bo wtedy miałby dobrą wymówkę na swój brak chęci współpracy… Ale gdzieś w bebechach czuł że po części mieli rację.  
-Skoro wiecie już wszystko, za kratki mnie nie wsadzicie, to…  
-Co konkretnie masz na Bakera. Bo uczciwie przyznam, że my na razie nic konkretnego, tylko luźne podejrzenia. A potrzebujemy czegoś zajebiście mocnego, jeśli już otrzymał odpowiedź. Cholera, jeśli te gnoje były już tak zdesperowane, że pytali jego… To musiało być źle. Wciąż nie był pewien czy nie dostali ładnej sumki za to, żeby wybadać co wie o Bakerze, a potem ewentualnie go sprzątnąć. Czy wszędzie widział już spiski i zamachy? Może. Czy powinien uznać, że poza nim pracują tu jeszcze inni gliniarze? Zdecydowanie. Niemniej narastający węzeł w żołądku nakazał mu być ostrożnym.  
-Wiem tylko, że jego dawna miłość: ośrodek pomocy ma kłopoty. A ośrodek i Błękitna Ostryga miały kiedyś wspólnych właścicieli, którzy je porzucili. Ale to pewnie żadna rewelacja dla asów wywiadu – stwierdził lekko, przypuszczając że to już zdążyli sprawdzić po ataku na Bakera, może i wcześniej. Agent fuknął zniecierpliwiony, dając znać że słusznie.  
-I dlatego niby uważasz, że miał coś wspólnego z morderstwami byłych pracowników i klientów baru? – pytanie było czysto retoryczne i miało go chyba zachęcić do bronienia swoich urojeń.  
-Nie wiem. W polityce jest jak na wojnie, skąd mam wiedzieć co mu siedzi w głowie – uchylił się od odpowiedzi James, ale już widział że tak łatwo się nie wykręci. Najlepszy argument na ten moment miał Jerry, ale inspektor za nic nie chciał fundować mu pogadanki z tymi przyjemniaczkami.  
-I tak, mam paranoję, ale jak dotąd się sprawdzała, więc…  
-A ta akcja z wypytywaniem o niego w motelu? Też paranoja? – kurwa mać, zaraz się okaże że mają szczegółowy plan wszystkiego co robił, ze szczaniem i sraniem włącznie!  
-Podobno widziano go tam z kimś, kto przypomniał podejrzanego z portretu pamięciowego… Kiedy jeszcze był dyrektorem ośrodka.  
-Z portretu na podstawie zeznań tej upalonej ćpunki? I to ci wystarczyło, żeby jego też podejrzewać? – agent pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem – Mówili o tobie że jesteś jebnięty już od jakiegoś czasu…  
-Taa, pamiętacie tę aferę ze świadkiem koronnym? Koleś mało na zawał nie zszedł – po raz pierwszy odezwał się drugi ważniak, chichocząc paskudnie.  
-Chciałem go tylko przycisnąć i tyle – burknął James. Wiedział o czym mówią i nie podobało mu się to. Na zawał to mało Pam wtedy nie zeszła.  
-Zawieszając go na linie ze szczytu budynku należącego do gangu rywali..?  
-Mógł mnie lepiej przekonać, że chciał tylko uniknąć paki.  
-A Baker dał zginąć swojej asystentce i zaatakować siebie dla… czego właściwie? Współczucia?  
-Może planował zbiórkę czy co. Tragedia się sprzedaje – rzucił James od niechcenia, co chyba wkurwiło do reszty pajaca.  
-Jakieś dowody?  
-Nooo…   
-Chuja wiesz.  
-Mówiłem – zgodził się James, zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Robili właśnie kółko, mijając supermarket i stojącą obok budkę z pączkami. Kierowca popatrzył tęsknie w jej stronę. Jak cudownie stereotypowo.  
-Ej Charlie, jak już z nim skończymy to może…  
-Mówiłem już: nie! Jak znowu zabrudzicie lukrem tapicerkę to szef wam wsadzi te pączki tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi – warknął Charlie, po czym wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go, chyba dla uspokojenia nerwów.  
-A ty to niby możesz kopcić w bryce? – oburzył się kierowca.  
-Wypsika się i będzie dobrze, nie wkurwiaj mnie już dzisiaj, dobra? – agent mimo wszystko uchylił okno i wystawił rękę z papierosem na zewnątrz.   
-Doceniam że aż sprowadziliście dla mnie limuzynę, ale niestety chyba nie mogę pomóc - James spróbował się wyłgać. Charlie popatrzył na niego ostro, po czym wkurwiony kazał kierowcy się zatrzymać, co ten zrobił ochoczo. Chyba jeszcze miał nadzieję na te pączki.  
Trochę chamówa, moglibyście mnie odwieźć – stwierdził inspektor, bo miał parę ulic do przejścia, ale generalnie cieszył się, że wydostał się z tego gradobicia pytań. Agent Charlie jednak już wylazł, robiąc mu miejsce i ze zniecierpliwieniem stukając w dach samochodu.  
-Wypierdalaj – wycedził – I lepiej żebyśmy się więcej nie spotkali.  
-Też mi było miło – James posłusznie wyszedł i zaczął się oddalać, póki pajace nie zmienili zdania. Charlie ponownie wpakował się do wozu, który jednak nie ruszył od razu. Inspektor usłyszał jeszcze jak się drze:  
-W DUPIE MAM WASZE ZASRANE PĄCZKI!!!  
***  
 _”Nadajemy dla państwa na żywo sprzed redakcji San Francisco Daily, której pracownicy zostali właśnie ewakuowani z powodu potencjalnego zagrożenia bombowego…”_  
-Co kurwa?! – James był właśnie w trakcie sprawdzania na mapie miasta wszystkich lokacji barów, gdzie według Alvaro i Jasona odbywały się występy drag queens. Żarł w przelocie kanapkę, którą jednak porzucił gdziebądź i podbiegł do telewizora, który ostatnio cały czas leciał u niego w tle. San Francisco Daily to przecież była redakcja Abby..! Zwiększył głośność na full, już czując za ścianą walenie miotłą sąsiadki. Dla niej nawet łażenie na paluszkach było zbrodnią, a po ostatniej karuzeli alkoholowej pinda była wyczulona na najmniejszy hałas jak głodny nietoperz. James skupił się jednak na ekranie telewizora, gdzie siwy prezenter jechał ewidentnie z kartki, najwolniej jak się dało… a w każdym razie inspektorowi zdawało się, że dziad wlecze się niemiłosiernie. Brzmiał jakby xanax zapił melisą, kto takich bierze do telewizji na żywo?!  
-Do rzeczy pajacu! – wrzasnął, waląc pięścią w obudowę telewizora, choć przecież chuja mu to dało. Na razie budynek redakcji stał cały, bez żadnych widocznych uszczerbków, a przed nim gromadziło się sporo ludzi, więc chyba nie było tak źle, niemniej Jamesowi i tak skoczyło ciśnienie. W tle widział policyjne wozy, zapewne z saperami, bo nawet mignęło mu ze dwóch w pełnych kombinezonach saperskich. Kurwa, mając w pamięci to spotkanie z może-agentami FBI, poczuł paskudną gulę w gardle.  
 _”…nikomu nic się nie stało, niemniej po otrzymaniu tajemniczej paczki, na którą zareagował wykrywacz metalu, wezwana została drużyna saperów. Wykrywacz zakupiono po incydencie z 1971 roku, kiedy to…”_  
-Ja pierdolę..! – James uznał, że nie wytrzyma tego dłużej. Dziadek pewnie gadałby z tą swoją flegmą jeszcze dobre pół godziny. Wyłączył telewizor i wybiegł z domu, niemal potykając się po drodze o resztkę pustych flaszek stojących w rogu. Może jakby mu więcej nikt nie przeszkodzi wyrzucać śmieci, to zrobi tu wreszcie porządek…  
***  
-Halo, przepraszam? Widzieliście może Abigail Rolfe, jest tutaj dziennikarką, taka młoda, czarna dziewczyna? – Jamesowi udało się przebić do stojących i dyskutujących żywo ludzi z redakcji. Nie wiedział ile to już razy pokazanie odznaki pomogło mu gdzieś się wślizgnąć, ale był pewien że będzie z niej korzystał ile wlezie. Aż dziw, że jak proszą go o dowód albo kartę bankową, to nie wyciąga najpierw odznaki.  
-Abby? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie blondynka w zdecydowanie za dużej bluzie. Kilka innych osób spojrzało na niego dziwnie. Wydawali się zdenerwowani i wkurzeni, ale chyba głównie tym, że nie mogli dostrzec co się dzieje w budynku.   
-Chyba widziałam jak szła do budki telefonicznej – wskazała na róg ulicy, gdzie rzeczywiście majaczył fragment czerwonej budki.  
-Dzięki – rzucił James na odchodne, przebijając się ponownie przez tłum. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Abby tam była, cała i zdrowa… Na szczęście wewnątrz rozpadającej się kabiny zauważył znaną sylwetkę i odetchnął nieco swobodniej. Zapukał powoli, a Abby odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Na widok Jamesa wyraźnie się jednak ucieszyła i wyskoczyła do niego, przytulając się na krótko. Inspektor nie był fanem fizycznego kontaktu, ale w tej sytuacji poklepał czarnulkę po plecach.  
-Chryste, co się tu stało? – zapytał.  
-Przysłali nam jakąś podejrzaną paczkę, a jak przeszła przez wykrywacz metalu to zaczął piszczeć jak szalony. Ewakuowali nas, ale to chyba nie był fałszywy alarm, takie już się zdarzały, bo w końcu przyjechał oddział saperów…  
-Widziałem, właśnie to ogarniają, więc chyba sytuacja opanowana, prawda? Wszyscy wyszli – James starał się brzmieć na opanowanego, choć przecież sam omalże nie dostał zawału. No i skąd do cholery wiedziałby czy wszyscy wyszli, poza Abby nikogo tu nie znał.  
-Tak. Tak mi się wydaje, ale… - czarnulka podniosła ręce i wzięła głębszy oddech – Bałam się, że to przez ten mój nowy artykuł, albo przez to, że podejrzewamy Bakera. Nie pisałam o nim co prawda, ale i tak siedzi mi to w głowie.  
-Chuj wie, kto w tym mieście nie ma problemu z dziennikarzami – durny umysł Jamesa chodził własnymi ścieżkami. Abby pokręciła głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
-Ty to zawsze umiesz mnie pocieszyć.  
-Próbuję powiedzieć, że to wcale nie musi mieć z nami nic wspólnego. Ludzie są pojebani i tyle.  
-Yhy, dzięki.  
-A tak serio to też się tego obawiałem. Miałem ostatnio… hmn, pogawędkę z FBI na ten temat – James nie był pewien czy powinien o tym wspominać, ale doszedł do wniosku że albo wszystkie karty na stół, albo będą dawać się zaskakiwać na każdym kroku.  
-Cholera, naprawdę? – oczy Abby zrobiły się wielkie.  
-Ta, ledwo wczoraj – przyznał. Dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem, wzdychając, ale zdawała się być bardziej poirytowana niż przestraszona… choć przestraszona też była. Spojrzała na James poważnie.  
-Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, ale właściwie niczego by to nie zmieniło… Chyba nawet byłabym bardziej zestresowana. Przepraszam, po tej akcji w Ratuszu jestem trochę…  
-Mieliśmy skończyć z tym przepraszaniem chyba – inspektor machnął ręką – To w Ratuszu też było pojebane, tyle lat robię w policji a ciągle się nie przyzwyczaiłem, więc wiesz.   
-No dobrze – zgodziła się Abby, uśmiechając się mimo wszystko – Ja też mam dość tego kwasu, chociaż nie sądziłam że po tym wszystkim przylecisz do mnie na jednej nodze. To… miłe, nie powiem.  
-Na litość boską, bywam czasami wiecznie wkurzonym chamem…  
-„Czasami”…  
-…ale choćbyś nie wiem co narobiła, nie życzyłbym ci nigdy wylecenia w powietrze! To… Kurwa, po prostu cieszę się, że widzę cię w jednym kawału. Zapomnijmy już o tym – James złapał się za głowę, a Abby przez moment była lekko zaskoczona, niemniej uśmieszek nie schodził z jej twarzy.  
-Ha, czyli jeśli jeszcze coś sknocę, to wiem do kogo się zwrócić… Żebyś tego czasem nie żałował – powiedziała lekko, na co James przewrócił oczami. Sam sobie kopał dół.  
-Lepiej już niczego nie knoćmy, bo zejdę na zawał – spojrzał na kolejne wozy, z których wychodzili saperzy. Odkryli tam kopalnię trotylu czy co?  
-Wiadomo skąd ta paczka w ogóle przyszła?  
-Podsłuchałam tylko, że nie było adresu nadawcy, zwykłe pudełko owinięte szarym papierem z nadrukowanym na maszynie adresem redakcji. Często przychodzą tu anonimowe listy ze skrzynek pocztowych, ale ten papier i litery z maszyny pasowały do tego, jak zwykle dostawaliśmy wiersze od mordercy… więc wyszłam od razu i próbowałam się do wszystkich zadzwonić – zadeklarowała Abby na jednym tchu.  
-Udało mi się powiadomić Medley, Grovera, Pam i współlokatorów Alvaro, ale do ciebie i do Jerry’ego…  
-Oż w mordę jeża – James właśnie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę – Jerry jest przecież na tym durnym weselu!  
-Och – czarnulka zasłoniła usta ręką – A wiesz gdzie? Nie chcę siać paniki, ale mówiłeś że pisał ze swoim profesorem coś pogrążającego Bakera…  
-Kurwa jebana mać – James nerwowo wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu, głowiąc się nad tym, czy doktorek podawał mu jakąś nazwę albo adres. Na pewno ci mówił pajacu, skup się! To był jakiś ogród z pisarzem… Dickens? Hemingway? Jebana Virginia Woolf?!   
-Nie mówię że coś musiało się stać, a końcu tu też ktoś zawalił robotę – Abby poklepała go po ramieniu, choć sama wyglądała na zaniepokojoną taką możliwością.  
-Szekspir! – wrzasnął nagle inspektor.  
-Że co..? – czarnulka aż się odsunęła.  
-Ogrody Szekspira! Jadę tam..! Uważaj na siebie – rzucił na odchodne, biegnąc do zaparkowanego na zakazie auta. Dobrze że nikt się do niego nie dopierdolił. Jednak kogut na dachu robił swoje…  
***  
Znalezienie tego całego ogrodu okazało się stosunkowo proste. James w ciemno pojechał na obrzeża miasta, gdzie był kompleks parków i wypatrywał dekoracji. I owszem, balony, transparenty i cała reszta badziewia wisiała na bramie prowadzącej do interesującego go miejsca. Pewną wskazówką był też parking zawalony autami i autokarem, zapewne dla gości… James ledwo wcisnął się gdzieś pomiędzy, choć niespecjalnie przejmował się czy kogoś zastawia. Było tu tyle luda, że bez problemu wcisnął się w tłum gości, łażących po obiekcie. Byłoby tu całkiem ładnie, ogród zdawał się być faktycznie stary, z drzewami, kamiennymi ławami i mnóstwem kwiatów, ale nie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, krążącymi między stołami z żarciem a stanowiskiem alkoholowym. Może James się nie znał i tyle. Gorzej że znalezienie tu doktorka będzie trudne… Inspektor rozglądał się za charakterystyczną rudą czupryną, olewając ciekawskie spojrzenia gości. Ze swoją wyświechtaną kurtką i jeansami faktycznie odbiegał od odpicowanego jak szczury na otwarcie kanału tłumu. Póki co nikt go jednak nie zatrzymał…  
-Zdrowie państwa młodych! – wrzasnął mu do ucha podpity pajac w białym garniturze i kolorowej koszuli, niebezpiecznie przechylając kieliszek w jego stronę. No kurwa oczywiście, za wcześnie się cieszył. Gdy imprezowicz zobaczył że James nie ma niczego, czym mógłby podjąć ten jakże oryginalny toast, fuknął z oburzeniem jakby mu matkę obrazili i capnął pierwszy lepszy kieliszek od przechodzącego kelnera, podając go inspektorowi.  
-Zdrowie..! – powtórzył z czknięciem. Z takimi nawet nie było sensu dyskutować, więc James wzniósł kieliszek, ale nie upił z niego, tylko kontynuował rozglądanie się. Pajacowi to nie przeszkadzało w wyzerowaniu własnego napoju.  
-Widziałeś gdzieś takiego rudego okularnika? – zapytał bez większej nadziei.  
-R-rudy? Była taka piosenka… Rudy, rudy się żeni..! – koślawo zaintonował, prezentując kocie ruchy typu początki padaczki. W tym momencie jednak James zauważył Jerry’ego wśród gości rozmawiających z panną młodą. Doktorek stał ze swoim własnym kieliszkiem szampana i uśmiechał się serdecznie do kobiety w sukni ślubnej.  
-Dzięki stary, wypij za mnie – wcisnął swojemu naprutemu rozmówcy drinka (którego pajac sam mu załatwił, ale raczej mu to nie przeszkadzało) i udał się w kierunku doktorka, rozpychając się między kolejką idącą do panny młodej. Opieprzali go, ale miał to w dupie. Chyba słysząc ten gwar, Jerry odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby zobaczył ducha.   
-James..? Coś się stało? – spytał z obawą. Czarnowidztwo chyba weszło im w krew.  
-Jeszcze nic – inspektor wziął rudzielca za ramię i spróbował go odciągnąć na bok. Średnio miał ochotę tłumaczyć potencjalne zagrożenie bombowe przy świeżo upieczonej mężatce, ta jednak postanowiła się do nich doczepić.  
-To twój znajomy, Jerry? – zadała durne pytanie. Nie kurwa, tak go sobie brał na stronę…  
-Tak spokojnie..! Znamy się z pracy – odparł przepraszająco doktorek, ale już dawał się prowadzić Jamesowi – Przepraszam, chyba muszę… eee… to może być coś pilnego, wybaczcie.  
-Ach, to ten James o którym opowiadałeś? – panna młoda z ciekawością w oczach  
omiotła wzrokiem inspektora.  
-No tak… Jeszcze raz przepraszam! – rzucił jej jeszcze Jerry, wyraźnie zawstydzony całą sytuacją, lecz posłusznie idący za Jamesem. Wydostali się z tłumu i dopiero w stosunkowo luźniejszym miejscu inspektor puścił rudzielca.  
-Opowiadałeś o mnie? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od pytania.  
-No wiesz, jak się rozmawia o pracy… Powiesz wreszcie o co chodzi? Zaczynam się poważnie martwić, skoro tu przyjechałeś… - zmienił szybko temat Jerry.  
-Do redakcji Abby ktoś przysłał podejrzaną paczkę, potencjalnie bombę. Wszystkich ewakuowano póki co.  
-O Jezu… Myślisz że…  
-Nie wiem, ale wolę dmuchać na zimne. Poprosiłem kogo trzeba i ktoś sprawdzi ten obiekt, prezenty i całą resztę. Dyskretnie, kurwa, dyskretnie! Ostatnie czego tu trzeba, to paniki – dodał szybko, widząc że Jerry chce zaprotestować.  
-Mają zaprosić wszystkich na drugą stroną parku, na „specjalny występ” i sprawdzą wszystko.  
-Boże, trzeba mi było siedzieć w domu… Powinienem chyba powiedzieć Selenie, to w końcu jej wesele.  
-Lepiej nie, nie mamy pewności, a zresztą to się zaraz rozniesie i zrobi się szał ciał. Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go inspektor, choć było to na wyrost i Jerry na pewno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie zaoponował.   
-To co robimy? – spytał tylko.  
-Zabiorę cię do domu, powinniśmy sprawdzić twoją pracę, czy tam nikt nie próbował podrzucić jakiegoś kukułczego jaja.  
-Dobrze. Nie ma co czekać… Ale jakby co, skończyłem swój raport, tylko że trzymam go w domu, na wszelki wypadek – Jerry westchnął ciężko. To chyba właśnie był „wszelkie wypadek”.  
-Yhy. W takim razie jedziemy najpierw tam – stwierdził James.  
***  
-Chciałbym się skontaktować z profesorem Shepherdem, ale nie wiem czy pozwolą mi z nim rozmawiać, w końcu jest w środku konferencji – Jerry przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, kto jeszcze potencjalnie mógł być zagrożony. James chciał go uspokoić, głównie dlatego że sam miał nerwy napięte jak postronki, ale nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć.  
-Chyba muszą tam mieć jakieś telefony do kurwy nędzy – wycedził inspektor, jadąc główną ulicą i skręcając do centrum, jak zwykle zapchanego w weekend, ale nie chciał tak z dupy odpalać syreny. Wtedy jednak usłyszał dobiegające skądś dźwięki innego sygnału alarmowego, a wkrótce wyprzedził ich wóz strażacki. A potem drugi i trzeci… Może to już była podręcznikowa schizofrenia czy inne gówno, ale momentalnie popatrzał na Jerry’ego, a ten odpowiedział mu równie zastygłym w napięciu spojrzeniem. Ja pierdolę.  
-Błagam, byle nie w lewo – jęknął doktorek, ale ponieważ wszechświat miał wyjebane na ich błagania, idealnie w tym momencie szwadron wozów skręcił w lewo, tam gdzie była jego kamienica.  
-Kurwa oczywiście! – James nie zastanawiając się nawet, włączył swoje eoeoeo i wcisnął się do korytarza utworzonego dla strażaków. Ludzie co prawda na niego trąbili, w końcu to był jeden z bardziej chamskich manewrów, ale docisnął gaz do dechy, aż Jerry musiał się czegoś chwycić w pośpiechu.  
-To chyba musiałby być potężny zbieg okoliczności, tu często jeżdżą na sygnałach – łudził się jeszcze doktorek, ale bez przekonania. Zresztą gdy tylko zbliżyli się do jego ulicy, dało się zauważyć wielki, czarny kłąb dymu unoszący się nad budynkami. Wozy strażacki stanęły na chodniku, rozganiając przechodniów, ale gapie i tak byli już zebrani niczym na najgorętszy musical sezonu. Spod gęstej zasłony dymu ledwo było widać kamienicę, niemniej ewidentnie wydobywał się on gdzieś z ostatniego piętra, a z okien, a właściwie pustych dziur po oknach wyłaniały się jęzory ognia. Musiało nieźle pierdolnąć, skoro poszły szyby… Jerry mieszkał na ostatnim! Dłuższą chwilę obaj gapili się na ten spektakl, jakby nie do końca wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Strażacy naprędce zaczęli rozkładać sprzęt, torując sobie drogę do hydrantu. Syreny wyły, ludzie się darli, biegając albo wręcz przeciwnie: łypiąc ciekawie i zadzierając głowy w górę, aż im karki wykrzywiało.  
-Kurwa… - szepnął tylko James. Aż go zmroziło na myśl, że Jerry mógłby być tam w środku. Boże, dzięki ci za to, że do redakcji Abby regularnie wysyłane są pogróżki i inne wągliki, przez co podchodzą do wszystkich przesyłek jak pies do jeża… Odwrócił się niespokojnie do doktorka, który nadal w szoku patrzył z otwartymi ustami na miejsce, które jeszcze niedawno nazywał domem.   
-Ale… jak to? – wydusił wreszcie rudzielec z wyraźnym trudem. James walnął pięścią w kierownicę, mrucząc nieskładne przekleństwa. Już miał wybuchnąć, gdy ktoś zapukał im w szybę i razem z Jerry’m prawie wyskoczyli z siedzeń. Co za chuj?! Jeden ze strażaków nachylał się do okna, gestykulując żywo.  
-Proszę stąd jechać, mamy pożar! – machał rękami jak pojebany.  
-Mamy oczy pajacu!  
***  
-Kawy..? – James nie nazwałby może tego cuda z automatu pełnoprawną kawą, ale na razie to musiało im wystarczyć. Siedzieli na posterunku już sam nie wiedział ile, bo Jerry musiał złożyć zeznania, a oczywiście musiało to trwać i trwać, bo pytali o wszystko, a do każdej pierdoły należało czekać na coraz ważniejszych specjalistów. Inspektor miał szczerą ochotę postawić tych pajaców do pionu, ale doktorek zarzekał się, że nie chce robić afery, a w razie czego poprosi o pomoc. James póki co uszanował to życzenie, niemniej cierpliwość mu się kończyła… i oczywiście, że patrzył wszystkim na ręce, żeby czegoś nie olali. Gdy Jerry składał zeznania po raz któryś, inspektor nie omieszkał wywiedzieć się czegokolwiek od znajomego gliniarza. Póki co nikt nic nie wiedział, więc James rzucił mu swoje podejrzenia. Czy mu uwierzył? Cholera wie. Inspektor nie mógł się pozbyć denerwującego głosu z tyłu głowy, mówiącego mu „mało brakowało”.  
-Dzięki – rudzielec przyjął napój kawopodobny ze zmęczonym uśmiechem, ale widać po nim było, jak bardzo to się na nim odbiło.  
-Udało mi się wreszcie dodzwonić do profesora Shepherda. Przyjął tę informację całkiem spokojnie… Stwierdził że jak za wojny go Niemcy nie przestraszyli, to byle bomba nie robi na nim wrażenia.  
-Złego diabli nie biorą, wiadomo – James usiadł obok Jerry’ego na rozklekotanej ławeczce policyjnego posterunku. Gdyby nie to, dlaczego tu tkwili, wyglądało by to nawet komicznie: sobotnia noc, Jerry w odświętnym garniturze, z tą lurą z automatu, czekający na jakiegoś ważnego pajaca który miał dojechać, ale akurat się okazało że ma sraczkę czy coś. Oczywiście znalezienie kogoś o równej randze w weekend graniczyło z cudem. Świetny system. No więc siedzieli jak ostatnie ćwoki, Jerry załamany a James coraz bardziej wkurwiony.   
-Masz się gdzie zatrzymać? – spytał doktorka, który gapił się w kubek, zupełnie nieobecny. James szturchnął go lekko.  
-Co..? A… Może być trochę problem, nie chciałbym się komuś…  
-Czyli na razie będziesz u mnie. I wybacz, ale to się ciągnie jak stare gacie, idę z kimś pogadać – inspektor wstał energicznie, po części dlatego że nie mógł już wysiedzieć, a po części bo czuł się winny patrząc na Jerry’ego. Jak czegoś zaraz nie zrobi to oszaleje.  
-Ale…  
-Wiem, obiecałem ich nie cisnąć, ale jestem pewien że mają już spisaną całą sagę twojego rodu i czekają tylko aż jakiś mądrala im się pod tym podpisze… Może to zrobić jak już sobie zatka dupę węglem – warknął poirytowany. Jerry chyba był już wykończony, bo bez słowa kiwnął głową.  
-Nie bój żaby, zaraz stąd wyjdziemy.  
***  
-Jak tam, ujdzie w tłoku?  
-Tak jest w porządku – uśmiechnął się Jerry, choć zdaniem Jamesa chciał być po prostu miły. Inspektor wygrzebał dla doktorka swoją starą piżamę, licząc że będzie mniejsza, ale i tak na chudzielcu wyglądała jak po starszym bracie. Doktorek mimo wszystkich jego zapewnień czuł się w tej sytuacji niekomfortowo, choć jak dla Jamesa to on był winien Jerry’emu dużo więcej. To przez jego zjebaną zabawę w ganianie się z Bakerem doszło do takiego rozpierdolu… Nie zamierzał jednak filozofować, bo gówno im to teraz pomoże, zresztą widział że doktorek mimo najszczerszych chęci ukrycia tego, był podłamany. No kurwa, właśnie jego mieszkanie dosłownie wyjebało w kosmos, a niewiele brakowało, żeby z właścicielem w środku! James nie chciał wyjść ponownie na palanta chuchającego na każdym kroku na Jerry’ego, ale jednocześnie był przerażony tym, jak blisko byli od… cóż, udanego zamachu. Postanowił dać mu przynajmniej na tyle komfortu, żeby mógł spokojnie zadzwonić i zawiadomić rodzinę oraz resztę znajomków, że żyje. James w tym czasie wypalił w kuchni co najmniej kilka fajek. Bardzo starał się nie podsłuchiwać, choć i tak dochodziły do niego pojedyncze frazy, bo (kompletnie nietypowo dla siebie) doktorek w którymś momencie prawie się darł do telefonu. Czy gadał z matką? James nie wiedział i wątpił, żeby dobrym pomysłem było pytać. Z nerwów sam jeszcze podzwonił po znajomych, mimo że Abby już to zrobiła, do niej samej zresztą też. Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej wstrząśnięci, każdy też pytał co z doktorkiem, więc te rozmowy przypominały bardziej głuchy telefon z przekazywaniem sobie setny raz tych samych informacji, a także przekazywanie słuchawki. Było to chaotyczne i męczące, ale pozwoliło im choć trochę dać upust emocjom… nawet jeśli było to krzyczenie do słuchawki. Sąsiadka obok chyba dostawała szału , ale był w stanie się założyć, że stara pinda już przystawiała ucho ze szklanką do ściany. Osiedlowe FBI… Już wolał tych zidiociałych wielbicieli pączków.  
-No dobra, to był długi dzień, chodźmy w kimę – James przetarł oczy, bo gdy adrenalina zeszła, zmęczenie dopadło go ze zdwojoną siłą.  
-Tak. Chyba tak – powiedział cicho Jerry, podwijając rękawy piżamy, które ewidentnie były za długie. Piżama party, tylko bez popcornu i filmu… Wypili za to po kawie, żeby zabić smak tamtej lury.  
-Jutro porozmawiam ze swoim ubezpieczycielem, ale najpierw chciałbym spróbować odtworzyć ten raport.  
-Jerry…  
-Spokojnie, pamiętam prawie wszystko, ale musiałbym wpaść od pracy, bo zostawiłem w swojej szafce kopię notatek i opisu obrażeń Bakera. W zamkniętej szafce, zamkniętej..! Dobrze że tam nic się nie stało…  
-No właśnie, szambo wybiło, może należałoby podejść do tego nieco ostrożniej? – James rozłożył ręce. Dobra, panikował, ale nie mógł dłużej tego w sobie kisić. Jerry skrzyżował ręce na piersi, stając naprzeciwko niego. Chyba miał zamiar wyglądać stanowczo, ale w tej piżamie wyszło mocno średnio.  
-Nie mówię, że mamy tym pierdolnąć przez okno, nie ma opcji że damy się zastraszyć tym zasrańcom, ale wiele to nie da, jeśli nic z nas nie zostanie. Powiem dosadnie: nie chcę żeby ktoś z nas skończył na stole sekcyjnym – oczywiście gadał co mu ślina na język przyniosła i zaraz pacnął się w czoło, ale Jerry ze spokojem odparł mu tylko:  
-Gdyby faktycznie miały nas załatwić bomby, to obawiam się że nie na stół, a do woreczków. Wielu woreczków – stwierdził, a James chyba musiał wyglądać na wstrząśniętego takim wyłożeniem kawy na ławę, bo doktorek poczerwieniał i też się zreflektował. Jeden wart drugiego…  
-Przepraszam, zboczenie zawodowe… Ale zgadzam się, że potrzebujemy planu, tylko może faktycznie… zabierzemy się za to rano? Padam z nóg – powiedział do podłogi. Dzisiaj już tyko mogą coś spierdolić.   
-Jasne – przytaknął szybko James, głównie dlatego że nie miał ochoty ciągnąć tego w nieskończoność, no i sam leciał na twarz. Te pieprzone przesłuchania i cała reszta mocno siadała na mózgu.  
-Chodź, posłałem ci swoje łóżko – gestem kazał Jerry’emu iść za sobą i widząc że doktorek już chce zaprotestować, dodał – Spoko luz, sobie ogarnąłem kanapę. Ostatnio i tak sporo tam sypiałem, więc masz mi się nie wykręcać, jasne? Nikt nie powie, że się nie umiem gośćmi zająć.  
-Dzięki – Jerry wszedł za Jamesem do sypialni, ale wciąż wyglądał na zawstydzonego koniecznością otrzymania pomocy.  
-Ja… znajdę sobie coś jak najszybciej, tylko najpierw chciałbym się zająć tym co mamy, tak myślę.  
-Ej, możesz tu siedzieć ile chcesz, dzikich imprez nie przewiduję w najbliższym czasie, już mi starczy. O ile nie przeszkadza ci lekki bajzel, to… kurna, poczekaj – James dojrzał na krześle obok łóżka całą stertę ciuchów, których nie chował już ho-ho, albo i dłużej, bo i po co? Nie chciało mu się ich nigdy wkładać ich do szafy, a potem wyciągać, więc tak sobie leżały, zawsze w zasięgu ręki. Chyba każdy miał takie krzesło wstydu, co nie znaczyło że miał mieć wyjebane i proponować Jerry’emu spanie obok swoich gaci. Pośpiesznie złapał za stertę, która nieco rozpierzchła mu się w rękach i rozejrzał się za miejscem, gdzie mógłby ukryć ten szajs. Po drodze gubiąc jego część. Szlag.  
-Czekaj, pomogę… I naprawdę, nie musisz niczego sprzątać, i tak jestem ci wdzięczny – Jerry schylił się po to co spadło, podnosząc jakieś koszule i skarpety. Na szczęście czyste…  
-A jebnij tym byle gdzie – James rzucił trzymane przez siebie ciuchy do pierwszej lepszej szuflady, zabrał w pośpiechu od Jerry’ego resztę i upchnął wszystko, ledwo zamykając drzwiczki. Bajzel był nadal, ale chociaż nie aż tak widoczny. Doktorek miał na twarzy wymalowane cierpienie perfekcjonisty, ale taktownie odwrócił wzrok, gdy James niemal nogą dopychał szufladę. Chyba nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, rudzielec usiadł na łóżku.  
-Jakbyś chciał jakieś ciuchy na przebranie, to znajdę ci coś świeżego, obiecuję – stwierdził lekko zawstydzony James, podchodząc do szafy.  
-Na pewno mam coś z czasów jak jeszcze byłem piękny i młody, a przynajmniej młody – pobieżnie popatrzył na zawartość swojej garderoby. W większości były to bardzo podobne rzeczy: nie widział powodu by wydziwiać.   
-To chyba jeszcze z college’u, chociaż… - wyciągnął jeansy które może i pasowałyby na doktorka, ale były paskudnymi dzwonami, którymi można było podłogę zamiatać. No dobra, teraz nie wydziwiał, był ku temu powód… Kiedyś szczyt szpanu, cóż. Z zażenowaniem odłożył je z powrotem. Znalazł jeszcze równie okropną, oczobijną koszulę, która błagała o dobicie a nawet swój stary policyjny uniform. Na cholerę mu to? Może jak go cofną po tym wszystkim do krawężnika, to mu się przyda… Wyciągnął wreszcie koszulkę z własnoręcznie nabazgranym logiem zespołu the Who. Pamiętał jak ją robił… Z tego wszystkiego, chyba ona była najmniej przypałowa.   
-Może dajmy z tym spokój na razie, sprawdź tą jeśli chcesz – westchnął James, widząc że jego gość jest kompletnie niezainteresowany tą idiotyczną rewią mody. Może i dobrze… Inspektor położył tylko koszulkę na szafce obok łóżka.  
-Dzięki – powtórzył po raz setny tego wieczoru Jerry, ale brzmiał jak ktoś mocno zamyślony i James wątpił, żeby właśnie zastanawiał się w co się jutro ubrać.  
-Nie krępuj się, masz prawo powiedzieć co ci leży na wątrobie – James przysiadł się, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak się za to zebrać, ale nie mógł patrzeć jak doktorek dusi pod uśmiechem emocje. Może po prostu tak sobie z tym radził, ale w inspektorze wszystko się gotowało.  
-Co..? Och, jest w porządku, serio.  
-Wcale nie jest w porządku! – James machnął rękami nerwowo.  
-Bez przesady, to nie taka zła koszulka – Jerry wzruszył ramionami, a inspektor aż złapał się za głowę. Chryste!  
-Ja pierdolę, jakim cudem wszystko się tak zjebało – jęknął James, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit. Pytanie było absolutnie retoryczne i absolutnie idiotyczne, ale mimo zmęczenia go nosiło. Jerry nadal był przycupnięty jak trusia na skraju łóżka i nic nie odpowiedział.  
-Żeby tak natrzaskać Bakerowi i reszcie tej najsubtelniejszej mafii po mordach, albo w ogóle zamknąć ich wszystkich w pizdu, niech sobie Feinstein, FBI i kto tam jeszcze jest do koryta przyzna medale asów, kurwa, wywiadu i… Cholera, przepraszam – ugryzł się w język nieco za późno. Najchętniej krzyczałby (co też uczynił) albo wpakowałby Jerry’ego i innych do bunkra, aż to się nie skończy, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Zresztą wiedział, że bez nich w ogóle mógłby w ogóle zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek szansie na sukces. Już i tak była niewielka niczym komarze jajca…  
-Chujowy ze mnie gospodarz, już mi chyba poszło na mózg…  
-Wszystkim nam poszło – westchnął doktorek, skubiąc przydługi rękaw piżamy – To mi się wydaje takie nierealne, zupełnie jakby dotyczyło kogoś innego. Chyba jeszcze dociera do mnie, w co się wpakowaliśmy. Dziwne uczucie…  
-Taa- elokwentnie mruknął James, bo i co mu pozostało?  
-Miałem przygotowany jeszcze jeden atlas dla Alice, Abby podobno ma jej adres. Chciałem jej go wysłać jak będzie czas, ale… - Jerry uśmiechnął się smutno, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, załamany. James mógł tylko siedzieć jak ten kołek, czując się coraz bardziej winny. Co by było, gdyby Alice nadal była w ośrodku? Wolał nawet o tym kurwa nie myśleć.  
-Wiesz, najbardziej mi chyba żal książek, miałem sporo takich, które dostałem od kogoś, albo których już nigdzie nie dostanę… Idiotyczne myślenie, prawda? – doktorek pociągnął nosem, śmiejąc się nerwowo.  
-No i zdjęć: dziadków, znajomych… Uwierzyłbyś, że całkiem niedawno wymieniałem piecyk w łazience? Stwierdziłem że trudno, wolę to mieć za sobą, niż wylecieć w powietrze..! – rozłożył ręce, ale zaraz potem zreflektował się – Jezu, strasznie cię prze…  
-Ej, ej, ej, to pokurwione i tyle, nie przepraszaj – wciął się James, po części dobity taką reakcją, po części w ulgą obserwujący jakiekolwiek wyrażenie emocji przez rudzielca, bo przez cały dzień chyba tylko gadając z matką stracił na moment maskę spokoju. W końcu to James w stresie darł mordę, Jerry zaś… przepraszał, a jakże. Doktorek wydał mu się teraz niczym zagubiona sierotka, choć nienawidził takiego porównania. Skulony, lekko drżący, w tej jebanej za dużej piżamie… nie dało się tego odzobaczyć. Niewiele myśląc, James koślawo objął go, bo nie miał pomysłu na nic mądrzejszego. Jerry chyba się tego nie spodziewał, ale ostatecznie oddał uścisk.  
-Dziękuję – powiedział tylko cicho.  
-Nie ma za co – automatycznie odparł inspektor, czując się trochę głupio, ale co tam.  
-Możesz się wykrzyczeć jak chcesz, sąsiedzi są przyzwyczajeni… no, większość. Mnie pomaga. I tego… jesteśmy już tak blisko, że to musi jebnąć, nie ma siły – uciekał w banały, ale może tego właśnie potrzebowali. To się mogło skończyć na milion sposobów, z czego spora część raczej chujowo dla nich i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale teraz nie warto było się tym dobijać. Siedzieli tak jakiś czas i zaczynało się robić niezręcznie, więc James odchrząknął znacząco, jak zawsze subtelny.  
-To wiesz, dam ci się wyspać, bo jutro…  
-Poczekaj – zatrzymał go niespodziewanie Jerry – Możemy tak jeszcze chwilę zostać? Bardzo proszę.  
-Eee… Jasne, spoko – zdziwił się inspektor, ale nie miał serca odsuwać się od swojego gościa w takim momencie. Jeśli miało mu to coś pomóc, to mógł tu nawet zaśpiewać i zatańczyć. Nie chcąc go płoszyć, James zastygł w bezruchu na sam nie wiedział ile, wsłuchując się co najwyżej w spokojny oddech doktorka, aż… dobiegło go lekkie chrapanie. No cóż, przynajmniej Jerry usnął, gorzej że z głową na ramieniu Jamesa i wciąż go uczepiony. Klnąc pod nosem inspektor lekko potrząsnął doktorkiem, ale bez sukcesu. Zwyczajnie padł, co po takich atrakcjach właściwie nie powinno dziwić. James uparł się, żeby jakoś się z tego wykaraskać, nie budząc rudzielca. Próbował niezdarnie położyć go i samemu się uwolnić, niestety przypominało to odrywanie chytrej baby od parówek na promocji. Kto by pomyślał, że Jerry ma tyle siły..? Tak się chyba czuły ofiary anakondy czy innego węża rzecznego… W desperacji ułożył ich obu na leżąco i… tyle. Ani w tę, ani we w tę. Przygnieciony idealnie.   
-No i chuj – mruknął pod nosem. Miał już serdecznie dość tego dnia. Sam marzył już tylko o tym, żeby iść spać, więc stwierdził że to pierdoli i zamknął oczy.  
***


	13. Chapter 13

Obudził go przyjemny zapach, sugerujący jedzenie i leniwie przekręcił się na bok. Boczek..? Hmn, to chyba był jakiś wyjątkowo udany sen, nawet słyszał skwierczenie i… Zaraz, chwila. James podniósł się z trudem, przecierając oczy. Zaspany umysł dopiero łączył wątki. Ach tak, trochę się wczoraj odjebało… Usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się sztywno. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego spania z kimś (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało) i czuł że ręka mu ścierpła.  
-Jerry..? – zawołał z ziewnięciem, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Nie było innej rady jak wstać i zawlec się samemu śladem smakowitego zapachu, który prowadził go do kuchni. Rzeczywiście, przy piecu stał doktorek, ubrany w jego zajebistą koszulkę z the Who, mieszając coś na patelni. Na stole stał już dzbanek z kawą i tosty.  
-Jeśli za każdym razem będziesz robił żarcie, to wpadaj częściej – James oparł się o ramę drzwi, z pewnym rozbawieniem patrząc jak Jerry niemal zrzuca patelnię z gazu.  
-O! Dzień dobry – powiedział szybko, zupełnie jakby inspektor przyłapał go na czymś niewłaściwym. James osobiście nie widział niczego niewłaściwego w jajecznicy na boczku, ale doktorek się zmieszał.  
-Mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadza ci, że się tak rozgościłem, ale wstałem wcześniej i…. no wiesz, chciałem się jakoś odwdzięczyć.  
-Musiałbym upaść na łeb żeby być zły z powodu boczku – James wzruszył ramionami i wszedł od kuchni, biorąc dwa kubki i napełniając je kawą. Pachniała całkiem nieźle, więc ostrożnie upił łyk, bo była gorąca. Jerry tymczasem nałożył im jedzenie na talerze i postawił je na stole, wciąż wyglądając niewyraźnie.  
-Dzięki. Naprawdę nie musiałeś, ale kawa się przyda, zdecydowanie – James napił się jeszcze, ponownie się przeciągając, bo czuł że nadal coś go strzyka w krzyżu. Nie umknęło to uwadze doktorka.  
-Przepraszam, przeze mnie się nie wyspałeś… To było głupie z mojej strony.  
-Oj tam, za dzieciaka miałem pełno kotów i wszystkie zawsze chciały spać ze mną… czy raczej na mnie. Nie przejmuj się – inspektor machnął ręką, siadając przy stole i biorąc sobie tosta. Doktorek jednak wciąż stał z patelnią w ręku, zawstydzony.  
-Mimo wszystko nie powinienem… Musiałeś się czuć strasznie niezręcznie.   
-Trochę tak, ale bez przesady. Do robienia sobie fryzur i opowiadania który chłopak ze szkoły nam się podoba, jednak sporo brakło. No co? – James zabrał się za swoją jajecznicę, a Jerry miał coraz bardziej nietęgą minę. Dobra, robiło się nieco dziwnie, może po prostu nie docenił jak bardzo doktorek będzie się czuł w obowiązku udobruchania go za taką, zdaniem Jamesa, pierdołę. Wyraźnie Jerry próbował mu coś powiedzieć, kurczowo trzymając patelnię i raz po raz otwierając usta, próbując coś zacząć, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło.   
-Serio, nic się nie stało, no i zrobiłeś nam śniadanie, całkiem niezłe zresztą – inspektor chapnął nieco jajecznicy i zagryzł tostem, żeby pokazać rudzielcowi że docenia jego pracę. Może choć trochę przekona to Jerry’ego, że nie zjebał wcale tak bardzo, jak mu się we własnej głowie roiło. Może to wynik wczorajszego stresu? Chciał go czymś zająć, choćby i było głupie.  
-Za czasów Akademii Policyjnej też spaliśmy po kilku, gdzie się komuś przysnęło, Grover mógłby ci pewnie lepiej opowiedzieć, bo ja niewiele pamiętam z tych imprez. Raz na przykład…  
-Nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu nagle Jerry, kuląc się w sobie – Ja… lubię cię.  
-Eee, miło mi?  
-Nie po prostu „lubię” – doktorek wykonał w powietrzu gest cytatu – LUBIĘ. Od dłuższego czasu.  
-Czekaj, co..?  
-Ja… powinienem ci powiedzieć zanim pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać, wiem! To nie było wcale specjalnie, przysięgam, nigdy bym tak chamsko nie wykorzystał sytuacji, kto miałby głowę do czegoś takiego w takim momencie..! – wybuchnął nagle Jerry, zamachnąwszy się trzymaną w ręku patelnią. James instynktownie uchylił się, patrząc na swojego gościa z rozdziawioną gębą i próbując ogarnąć co się tu właśnie odjebało.  
-To… niedopuszczalne, bezsprzecznie, sam prawie dostałem rano zawału i… Jakkolwiek bym nie przepraszał, masz pełne prawo być wkurzony, nawet jeśli nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło! – chlipnął rudzielec, zakrywając twarz.  
-Zaraz, kurwa, chwila moment! – James aż musiał wstać, bo to się robiło niczym żywcem wyjęte z tanich dram dla gospodyń domowych – Czy ty próbujesz powiedzieć, że… podobam ci się?  
-Ja naprawdę przepraszam, nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło – Jerry powtarzał te słowa jak mantrę. James zdębiał. Że co?!   
-Serio? Znaczy… Serio? – musiał się podrapać po głowie.   
-To obrzydliwe, wiem – doktorek spuścił głowę, prawie jakby przyznawał się że nocą łazi i okrada staruszki.   
-Co? Nie, bardziej chodzi mi o to, że nie umiem pojąć czemu akurat ja… W sensie, jesteśmy w jebanym San Francisco, do wyboru do koloru, a tobie się podoba akurat taka narwana menda? Czemu? – James był rozdrty między zdziwieniem, bo nie obejmował umysłem skąd się to wzięło, oraz rosnącym niepokojem o Jerry’ego, który wyglądał jakby go skazali na krzesło elektryczne. Doktorek zaśmiał się krótko, bez cienia wesołości.  
-Nie jesteś wcale mendą, chociaż przyznaję że na początku nie do końca przypadłeś mi do gustu – powiedział cicho, gibiąc się nerwowo na boki.  
-Na początku? To od kiedy…  
-Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. Nigdy nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, ale skoro nawarzyłem piwa to muszę je wypić. Może lepiej byłoby to przemilczeć, ale… chyba nie potrafiłbym ci spojrzeć w oczy. Wyniosę się stąd jeszcze dzisiaj, obiecuję – Jerry drżącą ręką przegrzebał rude włosy.  
-Jak to wyniesiesz się? Niby dokąd?! Teraz?!  
-Choćby do hotelu. Zdecydowanie przekroczyłem granicę, nie wiem czy mogę cię prosić żebyśmy o tym zapomnieli…  
-No chyba żartujesz, nie zostawię cię bezdomnego, a już na pewno nie przez coś tak durnego! Nie ma takiej opcji! – dopiero teraz James był zły. Doktorek serio myślał, że go wykopie? Dobra, mózg miał rozjebany, ale to nie znaczyło że go spali na stosie, czy coś! Jerry po raz pierwszy tego ranka spojrzał bezpośrednio na inspektora na dłużej niż sekundę.  
-Przyznaję, szczęka mi opadła, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie pomyślałbym że jesteś… no wiesz, nie żebym był ekspertem, albo się zastanawiał…  
-Fakt, nie wyglądam jak typowi bywalcy Ostrygi, prawda? – rudzielec zapytał gorzko – Przyznaję, że nie czuję się za dobrze w żadnych barach…  
-No… Nie zrozum mnie źle, każdy sobie może być jaki chce i wiem że ostatnio strasznie na nich narzekałem, ale ty nie jesteś przecież…  
-Jak „prawdziwe” pedały? – rzucił Jerry cicho, a James na moment zapomniał języka w gębie. Kurwa, ale mu to nie szło! Chujowy był w takich rozmowach, a jego zachowanie wobec nieokiełznanej klienteli baru wcale nie pomagało. Ki miała rację, gówno wiedział, a mimo to wyskakiwał z przemowami życia, teraz zbierał za to kopy. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
-Masz rację, nie jesteś taki jak oni – zaczął ostrożnie – tylko że kto się wam podoba czy nie, nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! To przecież idiotyczne, tak jakbym twierdził że wszyscy wielbiciele pomidorowej muszą umieć tańczyć lambadę, albo gówno się znają na zupach… Może rzeczywiście nie wiem o tobie tyle, ile mi się wydawało, a o środowisku Ostrygi to już w ogóle, ale choćbym był kretynem to wiem że… ty to ty. Po prostu. Zgoda, w życiu bym na to nie wpadł, ale ekspert ze mnie żaden, zresztą naprawdę myślałeś, że będę cię traktował jak trędowatego jeśli mi powiesz?  
-Ja… po prostu… bałem się – przyznał Jerry z wysiłkiem.  
-Bałeś się? – powtórzył James głucho. Doktorek przygarbił się, jakby oczekiwał najgorszego, przez co inspektor poczuł się wyjątkowo paskudnie. Chryste, czy zachowywał się tak skurwysyńsko, że aż Jerry musiał być przerażony na myśl o wyjawieniu mu tego, co czuje? Ja pierdolę, teraz to już osiągnął dno… I wielkie brawa za wszystkie zajebiste komentarze o pedałach, no ciekawe czemu rudzielec spodziewał się wyklęcia na dziesięć pokoleń wstecz, zagadka tysiąclecia! James pacnął się w czoło, wzdychając ciężko.  
-Jezu, Jerry nie musisz… Nie jestem na ciebie zły, no może odrobinę, że tyle to w sobie dusiłeś, ale nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś się mnie bał! Te durne gadki to nie było… ja wcale nie uważam, że… Ech, wiesz jaki ze mnie mistrz delikatności, a jak ktoś mnie wkurza to lecę po najprostszej linii oporu, jak neandertalczyk – pogubił się w tłumaczeniach, dobrze wiedząc że wiele mu to nie pomoże. Sam nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić, ale chciał przekonać Jerry’ego, że między nimi wszystko w porządku. No bo chyba było, nie?  
-Wiem, tylko że to co innego kiedy cię to nie dotyczy, a co innego jak taki dureń się do ciebie przyczepi… Prawdę mówiąc nie planowałem ci tego nigdy wyznawać, bo i po co, a bardzo nie chciałem niszczyć naszej znajomości, ale w takiej sytuacji…   
-Niszczyć? To musiałaby być chujowa znajomość, serio. Jeśli mówisz że przysnęło ci się przez przypadek, to ci zwyczajnie wierzę, bo… kurwa, oczywiście że ci wierzę! Może i bywam tragicznym przyjacielem, zwłaszcza ostatnio, ale dałem ci się poznać z aż tak złej strony? – Jamesowi witki opadły. W życiu nie podejrzewałby doktorka o złe intencje i sam fakt, że Jerry według siebie musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć, bolał go niesamowicie. Miał wręcz ochotę podejść i go objąć, żeby pokazać że wszystko jest w porządku, ale obawiał się że spierdoliłby tym jeszcze bardziej. Już i tak rudzielec był napięty do granic możliwości.  
-Nie, przepraszam – Jerry aż poczerwieniał, kręcąc głową tak szybko, jakby miała mu odlecieć – Masz rację, to ja źle cię oceniłem, chociaż tego się najbardziej obawiałem… Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, sam się nakręciłem w mojej głowie i…  
-Posłuchaj, powiem to wyraźnie: nie przeszkadza mi to, bo i czemu? Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o narzucanie się komuś, koniec kropka. Nie wiem czy czuję się niekomfortowo, chyba raczej po prostu dziwnie, a jeśli będziesz chciał się stąd wynieść to cię nie zatrzymam… Ale szczerze namawiam cię, żebyś został – podniósł ręce w pokojowym geście, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Jerry’ego.  
-Jesteś pewien..?  
-No kurwa! Sam zapraszałem, nic się nie zmieniło.  
-O… rety, nie wiem co powiedzieć – doktorek wpatrywał się w niego niczym w ufo, z otwartymi ustami przetwarzając usłyszane informacje.   
-Po prostu się zgódź i tyle – rzucił James, dając Jerry’emu czas na zebranie myśli nieuczesanych, ale gdy rudzielec już miał coś wydusić, rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Noż kur..! James ze złością odwrócił się do salonu, tak jakby to miało sprawić że aparat przestanie dzwonić, ale nie. Najgorsze, że po wczorajszym to mogło być coś ważnego.  
-Przepraszam, lepiej zobaczyć kto się dobija…  
-Jasne – przytaknął Jerry, chyba wręcz z ulgą witając przerywnik w tym uzewnętrznianiu się. James wolałby żeby już wyrzucili z siebie wszystko co było do powiedzenia, ale poszedł i szarpnął słuchawką agresywnie, jakby ona była coś mu winna.  
-Czego?  
-James? – usłyszał głos Dale’a z ewidentną zadyszką. Co to było za pytanie, kto miałby niby odebrać poza nim? Dobra, teraz był tu jeszcze Jerry, ale…  
-Musisz przyjechać na szósty posterunek, teraz! – sapnął grubasek. Jeśli on musiał biec, znaczy że odjebało się coś grubego.  
-Jezu, co się stało? – jęknął z obawą James.  
-Kojarzysz Eddiego Archera z czwartego posterunku? – wydyszał, a inspektor aż musiał się przytrzymać stolika. Spotkał przecież Eddiego w Ostrydze, choć obaj absolutnie woleliby nie dać się tam nikomu rozpoznać… Jego też ktoś kropnął?!  
-Kurwa mów o co chodzi, zanim szlag mnie nie trafi!  
-Właśnie go zatrzymali. Ta broń którą znaleźli po zamachu w Ratuszu należała do niego!  
-Że co?!  
-Coś tam kręci, że ją zgubił, ale niczego nie zgłaszał, więc może się tym podetrzeć. I chce gadać z tobą. Powinienem się martwić?  
-Chrystusie najwyższy – James walnął czołem o framugę pobliskiego obrazu. Dale miał rację, musiał tam jechać w trybie zajebiście pilnym. Czy to znowu był fałszywy trop, czy Eddie wpieprzył się w coś z tymi Ruskimi? Cholera wie.  
-Zaraz będę – fuknął i rozłączył się. Jerry nieśmiało zaglądał z kuchni, kryjąc się częściowo za drzwiami.   
-Muszę jechać na posterunek, wiemy czyja ta broń z zamachu. Gliniarza, którego znam – wyjaśnił pokrótce, w pośpiechu przebierając się i skacząc idiotycznie, próbując jednocześnie założyć koszulę i spodnie.   
-Naprawdę? Może mieć z tym coś wspólnego? – spytał doktorek, taktownie odwracając wzrok.   
-Nie wiem. Widziałem go w Ostrydze jak tam byliśmy. Gdzie ja posiałem skarpetki..? – tak się kończyło sprzątanie ciuchów na szybko. Otworzył przepełnioną szufladę, ale był tam taki węzeł gordyjski, że nie miało to sensu. Jęknął poirytowany i wygrzebał z szafy byle co, rzucając ciuchy na siebie. Miał co prawda dwie różne skarpetki, ale chuj. Co to miało za znaczenie, nie paradował przecież z nimi na wierzchu…  
-Och, to może uda się coś od niego dowiedzieć!  
-Taką mam nadzieję – James capnął marynarkę i przewiesił ją przez ramię. Nawet nie zapiął koszuli, zrobi to w aucie. Jerry ewidentnie nie wiedział gdzie wzrok podziać.  
-Eee, jeszcze raz dzięki za śniadanie, potem sobie odgrzeję. I… zostań, proszę – rzucił jeszcze. Doktorek przytaknął, chyba nie chcąc go zatrzymywać. Inspektor stał jeszcze jak dupa, ale nie miał w głowie żadnej dobrej puenty, więc po prostu założył buty i wyszedł.  
***  
-Tam jest – Dale wskazał Jamesowi pokój przesłuchań w którym siedział wyraźnie zesrany ze strachu Eddie. Grubasek musiał zapewne pogadać z kim trzeba, bo choć większość posterunku posyłała Jamesowi dziwne spojrzenia, to wszedł tam jak do siebie. No prawie, bo przed samym wejściem do pokoju z ich podejrzanym zatrzymała go niska, ale wyglądająca niczym niemiecka kappo kobieta. Nawet jej kostium przypominał mundur.  
-Inspektor Callahan jak mniemam – fuknęła, poprawiając okulary.  
-To ja – James ledwo powstrzymał się od dodania „Jahwol”. Frau Hitler pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i spojrzała krótko na trzymane w ręku papiery, jakby musiała się upewnić jakie ma co do niego wytyczne.  
-Jest pan tutaj wyłącznie dlatego, że oficer Archer wybrał pana jako przysługującą sobie osobę do wizytacji. Nie swojego przełożonego, kogoś z rodziny czy narzeczoną. Pana. Dlaczego? – popatrzyła na inspektora jak nauczycielka pytająca czemu zapomniał pracy domowej.  
-Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, więc jeśli pan pozwoli…  
-Słuchaj pan, nie wiem co kombinujecie, ale lepiej żeby było na to dobre wytłumaczenie, bo pana znajomy jest w czarnej dupie, rozumiemy się?  
-Tak jest – powiedział James sztywno. Kobieta prychnęła jeszcze, ale odwróciła się na pięcie i gestem wskazała mu drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań. James posłusznie wszedł do środka, zdając sobie sprawę że ona i pewnie cały tłum gapiów będzie się im przyglądał przez lustro weneckie. Eddie wyglądał na kompletnie zestresowanego, z worami pod oczami jakby w ogóle nie spał. Drżącymi, zakutymi w kajdanki rękami próbował odpalić papierosa, ale mu nie szło. Inspektor podszedł i zabrał mu zapalniczkę, jednym ruchem podpalając fajkę w ustach Eddiego. Pogrążony w myślach podejrzany dopiero na ten gest podskoczył, prawie gubiąc papierosa, ale gdy zobaczył kto go odwiedza, ożywił się momentalnie.  
-James? – wydusił, jakby był szczerze zaskoczony, że inspektor się zjawił – O boże, jak dobrze że jesteś…  
-Yhy, też się cieszę że cię widzę, ale przyznam że nie do końca rozumiem czemu zawdzięczam ten entuzjazm.  
-To… Chryste – Eddie wypuścił strużkę dymu, niezgrabnie zasłaniając skrępowanymi rękami oczy. James obawiał się, że zaraz sobie podpali włosy od trzymanego papierosa. Inspektor powoli usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego, dając mu czas. Eddie wyprostował się wreszcie, kładąc ręce na blacie i patrząc błagalnie na Jamesa.  
-Musisz mi pomóc. Błagam..! Ja wcale nie… Ja nic nie zrobiłem, rozumiesz?  
-Powiedz mi o co tu chodzi, jeśli mam ci pomóc.  
-Jezu, nie traktuj mnie jak idiotę wiem jak to działa! – jęknął Eddie, który w swojej karierze gliniarza pewnie nie raz znajdował się po drugiej stronie podobnych rozmów.  
-Ta, obaj wiemy. No to zamieniam się w słuch – James rozsiadł się wygodnie, czekając cierpliwie.  
-Byłeś wtedy w Ostrydze, na pewno zrozumiesz… Nikt nie powinien nas tam widzieć, prawda? – powiedział z nadzieją, desperacko chcąc przekonać siebie równie mocno co Jamesa, że jadą na tym samym wózku. Inspektor póki co kiwnął głową.  
-Przecież chcieliśmy się tylko napić w dobrym towarzystwie, bo jak nie tam to gdzie… To przecież nie zbrodnia?  
-Według niektórych pewnie tak.  
-No właśnie, no właśnie! – Eddie nerwowo machnął rękami, zostawiając smugę dymu za nimi.  
-Dlatego nie mogę… nie możemy… Wiesz co by było, jakby się ktoś dowiedział? Miałem znajomego który… Ech, szkoda gadać. Potem chłopaki mówili że niby pompował oponę i wybuchłą mu w twarz, ale ja wiem swoje. Opona nie zostawia śladów po butach – gibał się w przód i w tył na krześle, które skrzypiało przeraźliwie. To kołysanie się trwało dobry moment, ale James uznał że nie należy za bardzo naciskać. Jeszcze nie.  
-A co z tą bronią? – zapytał wreszcie, gdy Eddie niemal wypalił już papierosa i z uporem maniaka zaciągał się, jakby w filtrze też miał być jakiś tytoń. Gość podniósł głowę,, jakby dopiero przypominając sobie po co ta cała szopka.  
-Bronią..? To… Ech. Nie powinienem był jej tam ze sobą zabierać, ale po tych morderstwach zacząłem się bać o siebie i Iana, nawet prosił mnie, żebym ją przy sobie miał… Nie wierzę żeby miał z tym coś wspólnego, to znaczy… Wydawało mi się, że my… - Eddie trzymał w ustach sam ogryzek peta, ale nie zauważał tego. James powstrzymał się od komentarza, choć miał paskudne przeczucie że cokolwiek się stało, ten cały Ian mógł jednak mieć z tym coś wspólnego.  
-W każdym razie po spotkaniu z nim nie mogłem jej znaleźć. No ale nie mogłem tego nigdzie zgłosić, po prostu nie mogłem, od razu byłaby cała afera! Kate by mi urwała głowę przy samej dupie…! – stęknął. Jak dla Jamesa afera i tak była…  
-A ta Kate to..?  
-Moja narzeczona – przyznał Eddie, mówiąc do podłogi. Świetnie pajacu, sam się w to wpakowałeś a teraz jęczysz? To było skazane na jebnięcie prędzej czy później. James nie rozumiał i chyba nie chciał zrozumieć, jak można było coś takiego ciągnąć. Pacnął się w czoło, ale opieprzanie tego geniusza romansu wiele by mu nie dało, więc spytał tylko:  
-I to się stało wtedy, gdy widzieliśmy się w Ostrydze?  
-Nie, właściwie to parę dni wcześniej. Wtedy przyszedłem zobaczyć czy może ktoś nie znalazł tej broni… No i musiałem porozmawiać z Ianem. Nawet go widziałeś, to był ten chłopak…  
-…W kiecce?   
-T-tak, ale nie chciałbym żeby miał przeze mnie kłopoty – powiedział Eddie szybko.  
-Na razie to ty masz kłopoty. Musisz to zeznać na…  
-Nie mogę, to chyba oczywiste?! – gość popatrzył na inspektora jak na wariata – Straciłbym wszystko, przecież wiesz jak to działa, prawda? Byłeś w Ostrydze, na pewno rozumiesz…  
-Eddie, ja tam byłem służbowo. Pod bardzo chujową przykrywką – James zdecydował się wyłożyć karty na stół. Eddie wyraźnie oklapnął, tracąc całą energię. Wydawał się bardziej wystraszony niż na początku.   
-Wciąż chcę ci pomóc, ale musisz mi dać coś, na czym da się oprzeć obronę! A ten drugi gość z którym cię widziałem? Ten co cię próbował związać w supełek? – spytał James, tracąc nieco cierpliwość. Jego rozmówca skulił się, wreszcie wyrzucając resztkę papierosa do popielniczki. Popatrzył na inspektora niepewnie.  
-Ech, to tylko znajomy, próbował mnie uspokoić – Eddie westchnął cicho, czerwieniąc się. Inspektor miał palącą ochotę zapytać jakim cudem wiązanie kogoś miało niby uspokajać, ale ostatkiem rozumu się powstrzymał. Znowu by wyszło, że nie ogarnia tematu.  
-W międzyczasie dowiedziałem się tylko, że ktoś widział jak tamtego dnia Ruscy wywijali jakąś bronią, ale w ich przypadku to żadna nowość, więc to nic nie znaczy.  
-Kurwa – warknął James. Czuł że te gnoje nie odpuściliby sobie pogrania w ruletkę nową zabawką, jeśli taką by znaleźli. Będzie musiał zapytać o to Ki. Eddie tymczasem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nabierając powietrza i niemal nie wybuchając płaczem, a potem wydusił niewyraźnie:  
-Ja nic nie zrobiłem..! Naprawdę! Ja nic nie…  
-Wiem kurwa, ale sam widzisz jak to wygląda. Spróbuję pogadać z führerem w spódnicy, ale potrzebuję konkretów: kiedy dokładnie zgubiłeś tę głupią spluwę, gdzie w Ostrydze i gdzie znajdę tego twojego Iana. Z resztą sobie poradzę – inspektor wyliczył na palcach, ale Eddie podskoczył jak oparzony, całym sobą zaprzeczając.  
-NIE! Przecież ci tłumaczę, nikt nie może wiedzieć!  
-To na cholerę mnie tu ściągnąłeś, skoro zabraniasz mi robić cokolwiek?  
-Myślałem że zrozumiesz, że może jakoś… Bo wierzysz mi, prawda? – bełkotał gość, patrząc błagalnie na Jamesa.  
-Tak, bo powiedziałeś mi prawdę! Bez tego i tak gówno cię zaleje, na bank oskarżą cię o doprowadzenie do utraty służbowej broni i nie zgłoszenie tego, naprawdę chcesz być jeszcze wciągnięty w morderstwa?  
-Ja… nie mogę – pisnął Eddie pod nosem – Proszę, to nie może wyjść poza ten pokój…  
-Człowieku, pozwolisz żeby taki smród się za tobą ciągnął, bo nie chcesz się przyznać że byłeś w Ostrydze? Pojebało cię? Ty chyba nie rozumiesz…  
-Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu Eddie, patrząc na Jamesa oskarżycielskim wzrokiem – To… zniszczyłoby mi życie.  
-Ja pierdolę – mruknął inspektor. Jak dla niego ten biedny pajac już je sobie zniszczył, bo postanowił prowadzić podwójne życie. Teraz nie będzie miał żadnego. Eddie miał rację: James nie łapał takiej filozofii, a raczej domyślał się dlaczego zrobił co zrobił, w policji nie miałby życia, ale i tak nie mógł załamać rąk nad tym co widział. Chcąc nie chcąc pomyślał o Jerry’m i o tym, jak bardzo doktorek bał mu się przyznać. Wbrew sobie poczuł chęć walnięcia temu idiocie w łeb, a zaraz potem zabrania go stąd. W końcu Eddie nie miał w tych morderstwach żadnego udziału poza straceniem spluwy jak ostatni czop…  
-Zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale cudów nie obiecują – inspektor wstał, a Eddie śledził go wzrokiem uważnie i jakby z nowo rozpaloną, nieśmiałą nadzieją.  
-Ale…  
-Nie powiem tym tutaj, zluzuj majty – uprzedził pytanie – Ale potrzebuję najważniejszych szczegółów żeby skleić z tego wiarygodne alibi, jasne?  
-Och… Serio?  
-Tak, tak, spróbować nie zaszkodzi – nachylił się nad Eddie’m, wręcz czując na plecach wzrok zgromadzonych za szybą ważniaków i popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę wyczekująco.  
-No to… Wtedy była środa, przed tym jak widzieliśmy się w Ostrydze. Powiedziałem Kate że idę do baru, to znaczy nie do Ostrygi oczywiście, tylko do Carmen, to taka knajpa na rogu…  
-Do rzeczy, błagam.  
-Jasne! Byłem z Ianem od jakiejś dziewiątej wieczorem do rana. Zostaliśmy w barze, bo tam na górze mają pokoje i… ogólnie to dopiero w domu zorientowałem się, że nie mam broni, bo się zasiedziałem i zbierałem się do domu w pośpiechu. Obiecałem że wrócę przed czwartą, więc wiesz… Już i tak dostałem opierdol. Jak wychodziłem to Ian jeszcze spał, nie wierzę żeby to była jego robota – Eddie wydawał się absolutnie przekonany o niewinności swojego kochanka, choć James nie był taki pewien. Nie planował jednak zdradzać teraz swoich wątpliwości, aż tak głupi nie był.  
-To te pokoje gdzie siedzą ich niby vipy? – spytał tylko.  
-Tak chyba tak. Może faktycznie Ruscy go wzięli, to by chyba znaczyło że kręcą coś z tymi morderstwami, prawda?  
-Yhy. Wiem kogo pociągnąć za język. Trzymaj się póki co – James uznał że więcej z niego nie wyciągnie i udał się do wyjścia.  
-Proszę, James… - zawołał za nim Eddie, wstając gwałtownie i przewracając krzesło.  
-Wiem, wiem – inspektor wykonał gest zamykania gęby na kłódkę i wyrzucania kluczyka. Gdy wyszedł, od razu napadło go babiszcze z gestapo.  
-I co? – ściągnęła groźnie brwi, ale znać było, że jest ciekawa.  
-Zero konkretów, tylko tyle że wstydzi się powiedzieć. Chyba za wiele nie pomogłem – wzruszył ramionami. Kobieta zlustrowała go wzrokiem, wyraźnie mu nie wierząc, ale ewidentnie miała go dość.  
-Świetnie, tak jak myślałam. Proszę pozwolić nam pracować – wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, kierując go do wyjścia. Tylko wąsika jej brakowało…  
***  
-Jerry? – James wszedł do kuchni, nie zastając po powrocie doktorka. Prawdę mówiąc trochę się obawiał co powinien powiedzieć, ale teraz zaczął się martwić że Jerry faktycznie wyniósł się do jakiegoś podrzędnego hotelu. Nie żeby tutaj były luksusy, ale… Inspektor zastanawiał się intensywnie nad tym co usłyszał od rudzielca i od Eddiego w sumie też. Czy wszystko musiało mu się zwalać na łeb teraz? Gdyby tylko ten cały cyrk się skończył i mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać… Bo ludzie chyba powinni ze sobą rozmawiać, inaczej skończą jak Eddie. Sam nie wiedział jak to rozwiązać, poza tym że było dziwnie. Nawet bardzo. Nie był przecież zły na Jerry’ego, bardziej na swoją wybiórczą ślepotę, choć musiał przyznać że był poirytowany. Więc muszą sobie na spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnić, a potem… właśnie, co potem? Chyba nic nie powinno się zmienić, a z drugiej strony… Kurwa, dlaczego James był takim zjebem jeśli chodziło o jakiekolwiek relacje? Jak teraz patrzył wstecz, to miał ochotę pacnąć się w łeb. Łopatą. To było dość oczywiste jeśli nie było się zgredem z wrażliwością ścierki do naczyń. Teraz miał wątpliwości czy ze swoją subtelnością powinien podejmować temat… Szwendał się po kuchni, aż zauważył kartkę przyczepioną do lodówki. Klasyka gatunku… Albo Jerry założył że w pierwszej kolejności pierwotny umysł Jamesa zaprowadzi go w te okolice. I słusznie, w końcu właściwie nie zjadł za wiele ze śniadania, które doktorek tak starał się zrobić.  
-„Poszedłem do pracy, może uda mi się odtworzyć ten raport przed poniedziałkiem. Musimy się zastanowić z profesorem Shepherdem jak to ugryźć, pogadamy jak wrócę.  
PS.1 Potem idę jeszcze do ubezpieczalni, nie wiem kiedy będę.  
PS.2 Zostawiłem ci jedzenie w lodówce, zrobiłem jeszcze trochę spaghetti. Mam nadzieję, że będzie zjadliwe. Smacznego.”  
-przeczytał na głos, przejeżdżając palcem po drobnych, eleganckich literach. Ktoś kto twierdził że wszyscy lekarze bazgrają jak kura pazurem, nigdy nie widział chyba pisma Jerry’ego, choć on sam czasem nie umiał się rozczytać, choć wynikało to z wielkości liter. James z ciekawości otworzył lodówkę i rzeczywiście, w garnku był makaron w sosie. Dobra, to może nie wymagało dużo czasu do zrobienia, ale i tak, że mu się chciało… Cóż, przynajmniej mógł na razie odwlec trudną rozmowę. Miał wrażenie że Jerry’emu też przyświecała taka idea.  
-Szkoda żeby się zmarnowało – westchnął, wyciągając garnek.  
***  
-No i mówię ci, dzwoniłem do Jasona czy zna tego całego Iana i obiecał że go sprowadzi jak się spotkamy w Północnym Lwie, znaczy klubie gdzie mają być te występy drag queens – James gestykulował żywo, stojąc oparty o wóz Grovera. Czekali przed sklepem muzycznym aż informator jego kumpla się zjawi, bo inspektor bardzo potrzebował się komuś wygadać.   
-Niezły kwas – skomentował krótko Grover, popijając kawę z papierowego kubka – Z tą właścicielką Ostrygi też należałoby pogadać, coś mi tu śmierdzi.   
-Taa, mnie też. Chociaż jak o nią zapytałem Jasona, to stwierdził że najpewniej sama nas znajdzie kiedy będzie jej to pasować… Co mnie niepokoi, już raz mi wbiła na chatę – fuknął James, odpalając papierosa. Sam nie wiedział czy Ki miała coś wspólnego z podpierdzieleniem Eddiemu broni, ale nie wierzył żeby nie miała choćby odrobiny pojęcia o tym, co się odjebało. W końcu to był jej lokal, co tak chętnie podkreślała przy każdej okazji, zresztą odnosił wrażenie że zawsze ogarniała więcej, niż pozwalała sądzić. Przemądrzałe babiszcze…  
-Hmn, raczej wątpię żeby opłacało jej się utrudniać czy życie, ale zawsze warto uważać – Grover podrapał się po brodzie, niby od niechcenia patrząc w stronę sklepu muzycznego. Jego pajac się spóźniał.  
-No właśnie – przytaknął James – A teraz jeszcze mam u siebie Jerry’ego, więc wolałbym nie mieć żadnych takich niezapowiedzianych wizyt.  
-Jak on się trzyma? – zapytał czarnoskóry z troską w głosie, a inspektor chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, co na bank zostało zauważone.  
-Chyba nieźle – stwierdził, bawiąc się trzymanym w ręku papierosem. Bił się z myślami czy powinien poruszać temat wyznania doktorka. Miał pewne obawy, bardziej ze względu na Jerry’ego niż na siebie, ale ostatecznie jeśli nie do Grovera, to do kogo miał się zwrócić?   
-Chyba? – powtórzył jego kumpel, przyglądając mu się – Co jest stary?  
-Mogłem trochę zjebać – uchylił się częściowo od odpowiedzi. Grover uniósł brwi z ciekawością, sugerując że słucha uważnie, choć nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony.  
-Bo to wszystko zwaliło się naraz, ten raport o Bakerze, wesele, potem bomby u Abby i Jerry’ego, siedzieliśmy pół nocy na przesłuchaniach, bo jakiś ważny cwel miał sraczkę, no i oczywiście że chciałem pomóc Jerry’emu bo wyglądał tak biednie, jeszcze w tej mojej piżamie i… - James urwał tę tyradę, widząc że Grover ni w ząb nie łapie nic z tego chaosu.  
-Tak jakoś wyszło, że spaliśmy razem – postanowił przejść do sedna, a czarnoskóry prawie zakrztusił się kawą.  
-Nie w tym sensie do kurwy nędzy! Po prostu spaliśmy koło siebie – sprostował szybko, klepiąc kaszlącego kumpla po plecach.  
-O bracie – wykrztusił Grover – Ty to masz wyczucie…  
-Tak, tak, wiem… Ale najgorsze jest to, że on rano wyglądał jakby go mieli powiesić i ni stąd ni z owąd mówi mi że… z niezrozumiałych powodów moja paskudna persona mu się podoba. Skąd to się wzięło?! – James rozłożył ręce, czując swego rodzaju ulgę, że to z siebie wyrzucił.  
-Jezu, czasami się zastanawiam jak ty zostałeś śledczym – westchnął czarnoskóry, a inspektor zgłupiał.  
-O co ci chodzi?  
-Serio, dopiero teraz to ogarnąłeś? Cóż, przynajmniej Medley wisi mi dwie dyszki – Grover nie wydawał się zbytnio zaskoczony, wręcz uśmiechał się pod nosem. Zaraz, chwila!  
-Wiedzieliście? Ty sobie jaja robisz?!  
-James, wybacz brachu, ale to było tak mało subtelne, że ślepy by zauważył. „Ojej, James potrzebuje trzech sekcji i raportów na już? Już lecę, posiedzimy najwyżej całą noc”, no błagam cię – piskliwie sparodiował doktorka, trzepocząc rzęsami. Kabareciarz z bożej łaski…  
-Przecież to wcale nie znaczy jeszcze… Kurwa, dlaczego ja się dowiaduję ostatni?! – inspektor poczerwieniał, łapiąc się że owszem, jak się nad tym zastanowić to można było się zorientować dużo wcześniej, ale nie zamierzał tego wprost przyznawać. Na swoją obronę miał tylko to, że doktorek był z natury uczynny dla każdego…  
-Ja ci chciałem powiedzieć, ale Medley błagała żeby siedzieć cicho, bo bała się was spłoszyć – Grover podniósł ręce do góry, poddając się – Co jak tak na was patrzę, miało sens.  
-A co my jesteśmy, sarny w zagajniku? – warknął James, wkurzony. Przecież jakby wiedział wcześniej, to… Cóż, właściwie nie był pewien co wtedy, ale może chociaż nie zachowałby się jak ostatni pajac w pewnych momentach.   
-Zróbmy eksperyment: zwizualizuj sobie jak byś zareagował, gdybyś się dowiedział przed tymi morderstwami w Ostrydze – jego kumpel machnął mu ręką przed twarzą, niczym magik zaklinający biednego ochotnika z widowni.   
-No nie wiem, chyba… byłbym kurewsko zdziwiony, tak jak teraz, ale… Cholera. Mógłbym zareagować jeszcze głupiej – inspektor zaciągnął się nerwowo papierosem. Wiedział do czego pije czarnoskóry i nie podobało mu się to, choć mógł mieć rację. Może i James nie był typem, który ze strzelbą broniłby „tradycyjnych amerykańskich wartości”, ale skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie miał żadnych uprzedzeń. Dopiero gdy trochę poprzebywał z Alvaro i resztą, mógł powiedzieć że otrzaskiwał z rzeczywistością której nie ogarniał… ale wciąż jeszcze sporo mu brakowało. Czy opieprzyłby Jerry’ego tak jak doktorek się obawiał? Chciał myśleć że nie, ale nie umiał powiedzieć czy niechcący nie zrobiłby czegoś idiotycznego.  
-To co powinienem zrobić? – spytał niepewnie.  
-A co chcesz zrobić? – Grover odbił piłeczkę z powrotem do niego. Na ulicy przed nimi przejechał na kogucie wóz strażacki i James momentalnie się spiął, nawet jeśli w tym mieście wiecznie przejeżdżały jakieś służby.  
-Wypadałoby chociaż porozmawiać i mieć nadzieję, że nie narobię syfu. Tak na początek – przegrzebał włosy, zastanawiając się – Ale nie mam pojęcia jak się za to zabrać, dlatego pytam ciebie. Naprawdę nie chciałbym żeby Jerry bał się mnie przez moją niewyparzoną gębę.  
-Ech, miewasz swoje gorsze momenty, co ci mam powiedzieć.  
-Dzięki stary…  
-Ale szczerze to chyba po prostu wystarczy jak go uspokoisz, że wszystko jest spoko, bo jak rozumiem martwisz się o niego?  
-To już zrobiłem.  
-Więc o co chodzi? – Grover westchnął, chyba nieco znużony tym, że musiał wyciągać wszelkie informacje od Jamesa. Swoją drogą, dobre pytanie…  
-Po prostu czułem że ostatnio byłem strasznym skurwielem, za co was już przepraszałem… a Jerry już swoje przeszedł i nie chciałem dorzucać mu kłód pod nogi. Ty nie widziałeś jak bardzo był przekonany, że zasługuje na zgnojenie, a kurwa niby za co… Aż miało się ochotę go przytulić, nie żeby to był dobry pomysł w tamtym momencie, zresztą wiem że nie powinienem go traktować jak sierotkę, ale… Ja jebię, dopiero co stracił dom! Żebym mógł go przekonać, że między nami wszystko w porządku… Nie wiem czy będzie tak samo, ale gdybym tylko… rozumiesz, bo zależy mi na nim – James zaplątał się we własnych myślach. Żeby on sam wiedział o co mu chodzi… Jego kumpel siorbnął kawy, jakby przygotowywał się do tłumaczenia czegoś oczywistego komuś średnio rozgarniętemu.  
-Po mojemu dokładnie to powinieneś mu powiedzieć: że wszystko w porządku i nie chcesz, żeby coś się zmieniło. Tyle. Chyba że chcesz żeby coś się zmieniło? – łypnął na inspektora uważnie.  
-Co..? Nie, to znaczy… jak minął pierwszy szok, to myślałem o tym, no wiesz, tak czysto teoretycznie. Wciąż uważam, że Jerry zasługuje na coś lepszego, a ja chciałbym dla niego jak najlepiej, żeby mógł wreszcie odetchnąć po tym wszystkim i tak dalej. Cholera, gdybym mógł mu jakoś pomóc, pocieszyć, cokolwiek! Przecież jakby coś mu się stało, to szlag by mnie trafił! No, ale to chyba normalne wobec przyjaciela, prawda? – spytał James, śmiejąc się nerwowo.  
-Możliwe, chociaż ja sobie nie przypominam żebyś nade mną tak się trząsł. Aż mnie moje czarne serduszko zabolało – Grover teatralnie załapał się za pierś, a inspektor przewrócił oczami.  
-Ty to co innego, Jerry jest… - urwał w pół zdania, zdając sobie sprawę jak to brzmiało – Cholera.  
-No ładnie – westchnął czarnoskóry – Teraz to ja wiszę Medley kasę.  
-Czy wy się zakładacie o całe moje życie?!  
-Wyluzuj, tylko o życie uczuciowe – Grover poklepał go po plecach przepraszająco, choć jego uśmieszek mówił co innego.  
-Ja ci tu serce obnażam, a ty śmieszkujesz – oburzył się James.  
-Wybacz stary, ale poczułem się jak w liceum. „Myślisz że Betty da się zaprosić na tańce?” – pokręcił głową ale słysząc burknięcia inspektora nieco spoważniał – A tak serio to sądzę, że jak zwykle za bardzo rozkminiasz. Lubisz go? Świetnie, jemu to chyba pasuje.  
-Ja… nie wiem. Nie jestem przecież… Kurwa, widzisz mnie w Ostrydze? Bo ja siebie ni chuja, a przecież tam byłem. Jasne, że to średnia reprezentacja, ale czaisz o co mi chodzi. Przecież ta cała afera z Eddiem wynikła z tego, że miał pietra przed resztą gliniarzy. Ja w sumie miałbym to w dupie, ale niebezpieczeństwo zawsze jest. W mordę, pojebane to, wiesz że kompletnie nie ogarniam relacji z innymi – James pacnął się w czoło. Grover bez słowa przytknął, na pewno pamiętając imprezy i inne okazje, gdy jego kumpel swoją zajebistą osobowością odgradzał się od każdego, kogo dobrze nie znał. Do dzisiaj przypominał Jamesowi jak jakaś dziewczyna niby przypadkiem wylała drinka na jego spodnie, sugerując że pomoże mu je wyczyścić. A on opierdolił ją i poszedł do domu. No kurwa, to były dobre spodnie, czego się spodziewała? Zresztą sam pomysł zbliżenia się do kogoś obcego wydawał mu się idiotyczny w samych założeniach. A jakby dostał kosę pod żebra albo chociaż jakieś swędzące paskudztwo? A Jerry… kosy by od niego nie zarobił i ogólnie mu ufał, ale czy to było to?   
-Jak patrzę wstecz to widzę że mam trochę tendencję do ochraniania go…  
-„Trochę”…  
-Nie jestem pewien co to znaczy, wiem tylko, że nadal chciałbym to robić. Chyba… inaczej niż ciebie, Medley czy Pam.  
-Ach, klasyka gatunku. Czy to jest przyjaźń, czy to jest kochanie – Grover wzniósł w górę ręcę, patrząc na inspektora pobłażliwie – Na to ci nie odpowiem, sam musisz przemyśleć co ci w duszy gra.  
-Bałem się że to powiesz – mruknął James zrezygnowany.  
-Z mojej strony uważam że to możliwe. Macie moje błogosławieństwo – czarnoskóry dotknął jego głowy. Pastor komediant, psia jucha…  
-Boże broń od takiego teścia.  
-Tylko podejdź do tego na luzie, bez spiny. Teraz i tak mieszka u ciebie, więc potraktuj to jako taki mały test. Może się zapędzi do sprzątania, ostatnio był niezły chlew.  
-O patrz, ten twój pajac idzie – warknął James, wskazując na chudego, czarnoskórego chłopaka z rozbieganym wzrokiem. Przecież ostatnio inspektor był… w średnim stanie, chamsko tak mu to wypominać! Mimo wszystko postanowił trochę ogarnąć jak wróci do domu, bo jednak wstyd.  
***  
-Czekaj, to temu twojemu profesorowi też robili problemy? – James złapał się za głowę. Na szczęście czy nieszczęście, odkąd Jerry wrócił rozmawiali tylko o tym cholernym raporcie. Jak się okazało, same suche fakty mogły nie wystarczyć, bo mimo zgłoszenia tego przez taką personę jak profesor Shepherd, wyglądało na to, że nie wywołało to takiego przełomu, na jaki liczyli. Kurwa mać.  
-Cóż, tyle dobrego e zostało to przekazane komisji zajmującej się zamachem w Ratuszu, ale obawiam się, że utknęliśmy – doktorek też był mocno podenerwowany, krążąc w kółko i ledwo omijając odsunięte przez Jamesa meble. Chciał tu faktycznie posprzątać, ale gdy rudzielec wpadł z takimi rewelacjami, rzucił odkurzacz i w ogóle wszystko.  
-To co możemy zrobić? – spytał inspektor podchodząc bliżej.  
-Na razie pozostaje nam czekać co ustali komisja, a póki co: zbierać więcej dowodów.  
-W dupę mać, serio?  
-Już teraz Shepherd sporo zaryzykował. Gdyby Baker chciał, mógłby go oskarżyć o pomówienie gdyby profesor zdecydował się naciskać na komisję. W końcu Baker jest osobą publiczną – syknął Jerry z odrazą – Więc póki co nie można o tym trąbić. Przynajmniej nie oficjalnie.  
-Jasny chuj, toż to idiotyczne! A załatwią wam jakąś ochronę czy co? – spytał James ostrożnie.  
-Mamy zgłaszać wszystko co podejrzane na najbliższy posterunek – padła odpowiedź, a inspektor musiał się powstrzymać, by nie paść ze śmiechu. Dobre sobie, co to niby miało pomóc? Klasyczny ruch, jak chcesz żeby ktoś się odpierdolił.  
-Ale hej, gdyby teraz coś się stało to byłoby bardziej niż podejrzane – Jerry uśmiechnął się słabo, a Jamesowi pozostało tylko przytaknąć. Inspektor odchrząknął, zabierając suchą szmatę ze stołu, gdzie rozłożył mapę z zaznaczonymi klubami, podanymi przez Jasona. Przy Północnym Lwie zrobił wielką kropę.   
-Skoro mamy zbierać dowody, to muszę się postarać. Widzę się tu dzisiaj z Jasonem i tym jego pięknym… eee, przepraszam – za późno zreflektował się James, wskazując na mapę. Dobrze idzie…  
-Daj spokój – doktorek machnął ręką, podchodząc do stołu i skanując wzrokiem poszczególne lokalizacje. Zdecydowana większość w dzielnicy Castro.  
-Powiedz lepiej co z tym przesłuchaniem. Wynikło z tego cokolwiek? – spytał.  
-Ech, niespecjalnie. Gość po prostu zgubił broń w Ostrydze, a nie chce się do tego przyznać bo spotykał się tam z chłopakiem, o którym oczywiście nikt nie może wiedzieć… łącznie z jego narzeczoną.  
-Auć… Rozumiem – Jerry zmarszczył brwi. Inspektor był ciekawy co rudzielec sądził o uporze Eddiego, ale bał się zapytać. Zamiast tego poklepał mapę.  
-Mimo wszystko chcę zobaczyć, czy nie dam rady go wyciągnąć. Poprosiłem Jasona o pomoc jak się będziemy widzieć, a możliwe że i Ki tam będzie, więc czas żeby wreszcie spełniła obietnicę „wspierania każdego klienta Ostrygi”. Nie wiem czy dobrze robię, mamy się w końcu zajmować morderstwami, ale ostatecznie ten geniusz nie przyłożył do tego ręki – przyznał James z rezerwą. Jerry westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową.  
-Jeśli mówisz że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, to faktycznie nie powinien za to siedzieć, ale te kłamstwa prędzej czy później odbiją mu się czkawką… Coś o tym wiem – wzruszył ramionami , splatając ręce na piersi.  
-Ej, nie ma co tego porównywać – zapewnił go inspektor, biorąc się pod boki. Gdzie Rzym a gdzie Krym, Jerry nigdy nie zrobiłby komuś czegoś takiego, o głupocie akcji z bronią nie wspominając. Zanim jednak rozwinął tę myśl, rudzielec podniósł szmatę i rozejrzał się.  
-W czym ci pomóc? Póki co nie mam niczego do roboty, nawet w ubezpieczalni kazali mi na razie czekać – zmienił temat, nie patrząc na Jamesa. Ech, Medley miała rację. Sarenki w zagajniku…   
-Właściwie już kończę, a zresztą… eee, nie wiem czy będą dobre, ale załatwiłem ci parę rzeczy, nie wiedziałem czy będziesz mieć czas coś sobie ogarnąć – wskazał na siatkę stojącą w rogu salonu. Może i głupie, ale chciał jakoś się zrehabilitować.  
-Och, naprawdę? Dziękuję, nie musiałeś… - doktorek zaczął przeglądać zawartość torby, na początek wyciągając wciąż jeszcze zapakowaną piżamę i roześmiał się.  
-No co, przyda się. Masz tam jeszcze parę dresów, żebyś nie musiał łazić cały czas w garniturze, tu nie pałac. A, i trochę bielizny, bo… ekhem, też się może przydać – James trochę poniewczasie zorientował się, że to było nieco niezręczne, ale wzniósł rękę, jakby właśnie coś sobie przypomniał.  
-Mleko. Kupiłem sojowe mleko jakbyś chciał, wiem ze normalnego nie możesz pić. Swoją drogą nie wiedziałem, że tyle kosztuje…  
-Rety, wszystko ci oddam, tylko powiedz ile ci wiszę – spiął się Jerry.  
-Nie, no co ty, nie o to mi chodziło! – inspektor pomachał rękami intensywnie, przeklinając sam siebie - Po prostu nigdy nie kupowałem, to wszystko. Gościem jesteś, a matka mi mówiła: gość w dom, bóg w dom, czy jakoś tak.  
-No dobrze, ale gość chciałby się odwdzięczyć, więc mów co mam ci sprzątnąć – doktorek machnął szmatą w powietrzu. James uznał że warto skapitulować i kiwnął głową, rozglądając się po tym pierdolniku.  
-Starczy podłogę ogarnąć i poustawiać meble, lepiej już nie będzie.  
***  
-A tam jest garderoba i kulisy – Jason pokazał mu korytarz na tyłach klubu. Możliwe że to był efekt tego, że byli tu w środku dnia, ale póki co Północny Lew kompletnie nie przypomniał Ostrygi. Samo miejsce było dużo mniejsze, z jedną sceną i długim wybiegiem ciągnącym się od niej. Wokół były stoliki, choć teraz rozsunięte, bo ekipa sprzątająca ogarniała podłogę. James omal nie dostał mopem a łażenie po mokrym… Bar gdzie dało się kupić alkohol był wciśnięty gdzieś w rogu. Ewidentnie główną atrakcją miała tu być sama scena i występujący na niej artyści. Według Jasona część zakulisowa była całkiem spora, bo musiała pomieścić garderoby z oddzielnymi łazienkami, a także magazyn i kuchnię, ale to było wszystko.   
-Trzeba tam wejść – skwitował inspektor, ale Jason go powstrzymał.  
-Teraz nikt tam nie wejdzie. Otwierają drzwi do garderoby na dwie godziny przed występem, żeby można się było przygotować. Wcześniej aż tak nie było, choć właściciel ma swoje własne… hmn, zasady, ale biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie morderstwa ma to sens.  
-No dobra, ale my przecież chcemy je powstrzymać, nie da się pogadać z tym gościem?  
-Uwierz mi, próbowałem – Jason oburzył się na stwierdzenie, że miałby nie dopiąć czegoś na ostatni guzik – Ale ten łysy Kanadyjczyk ma swój świat i swoje kredki. Podobno nawet śpi z bronią pod poduszką… Musiałem go wziąć pod włos żeby w ogóle cię tu teraz wpuścił.  
-Ja pierdolę, ale przecież muszę mieć dostęp do wszystkich miejsc jak ta kolorowa karawana ruszy z kopyta!  
-Możesz być na widowni. Zgłosiłem się do występu i będę tam gdzie trzeba.  
-Ale przecież… - James nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Jak ma to powiedzieć, żeby nie wkurwić Jasona? Wiedział że jest ogarnięty i jest marine, ale mimo wszystko… Przecież ni cholery nie wysiedzi przy stoliczku, kiedy ktoś mógł wbić od tyłu. Nawet jeśli szajbnięty Kanadyjczyk by je zaminował.   
-Wybacz, ale tam mają wstęp tylko artyści, więc jeśli nie jesteś jednym z nich… - wojskowy skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ale wtedy podbiegł do nich Alvaro i uwiesił się na szyi swojego chłopaka, skutecznie odwracając jego uwagę. Kiedy oni sobie cmokali i słodzili, James gorączkowo myślał, aż dziwne że mu para z uszu nie szła. Kurwa, nie wierzył że rozmyśla nad czymś takim… choć ostatnio zaskakująco często myślał o rzeczach, które kiedyś nawet do głowy by mu nie wpadły. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby pozwolił na spieprzenie czegoś na tym etapie. Wziął głęboki oddech i przerwał papużkom nierozłączkom.  
-Wezmę udział w tym waszym koncercie, czy co to jest – oznajmił, uderzając pięścią w drugą dłoń. Pozostała dwójka popatrzyła na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
-Naprawdę? – Alvaro przekręcił ciekawie głowę, wyglądając zza Jasona – Rety, nic nie mówiliście! To w co będziesz ubrany? Skarbie, będziesz mu pomagać w…  
-Nie, nie będę – powiedział ostro marine, miażdżąc wzrokiem inspektora – Jeśli ci się wydaje, że wystarczy wcisnąć się w byle kieckę, to muszę cię rozczarować: nie ma tak łatwo.  
-Wiem, a raczej nie wiem, dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Proszę, w Ratuszu i wcześniej też wydawało mi się, że wszystko mam obstawione, a i tak wyszło gówno. Do cholery, moim obowiązkiem jest dopilnowanie, żeby już nikt więcej nie zginął! – James machnął rękami. Jason wciąż milczał, ale patrzył na niego już nieco łagodniej. Alvaro tymczasem patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. Sprzątaczka z mopem okrążyła ich bez najmniejszego zainteresowania ich cyrkiem.   
-Rozumiem, ale nie musisz degradować własnej godności czy co tam uważasz. Też sporo poświęciłem dla…  
-Proszę, to nie jest dla mnie jakaś wielka degradacja, robiłem dziwniejsze rzeczy. Jasne, sam z siebie nie pisałbym się na taką eskapadę, ale wcale nie uważam że to niezmazywalna hańba… Jeśli tylko coś ma to dać, to niska cena. Chuj tam z mordercą, boję się wszystkich pajaców i przekrętów, które pociągają tu za sznurki, a na to… nigdy nie będzie nas dostatecznie dużo – inspektor nie wierzył, e sam się o to doprasza, ale szczerze był gotowy na wszystko. I faktycznie nie sądził żeby przebranie się wielce go urażało… Co nie znaczyło żeby chciał dać się wtedy komuś znajomemu zobaczyć, no kurwa. Jason westchnął ciężko, ale zanim się odezwał, wtrącił się Alvaro.  
-No weź misiu, wiesz że ma rację! A ty jesteś ekspertem w szkoleniu innych, na pewno zrobisz go na bóstwo – uśmiechnął się niewinnie, patrząc wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. Jego chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem, najwyraźniej zmiękczony wystarczająco.  
-Zgoda. Ale musisz słuchać i robić dokładnie to co mówię, mamy mało czasu na przygotowanie. Zrozumiano?  
-Jasne, dzięki – do Jamesa powoli dochodziła własna głupota, ale teraz już klamka zapadła. Zamiast jednak się nad tym zastanawiać, zmienił temat.  
-Dobra, a znaleźliście tego całego Iana?  
-O właśnie! – uruchomił się Alvaro, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o czymś przypomniał – Przyprowadziłem go tutaj, okazało się że mam znajomego który kumpluje się z jego siostrą. Jaki ten świat mały, nie?  
-To gdzie jest? – inspektor musiał się napocić, żeby nie brzmieć na zirytowanego.  
-Powiedział że potrzebuje chwili żeby się uspokoić, bo się stresował, choć mu powiedziałem że nie ma czego i…  
-Spokojnie, mamy wszystko pod kontrolą, prawda? – zniką zjawiła się na sali Ki, trzymająca rękę na ramieniu skulonego ze strachu chłopaka, którego James rozpoznał jako Iana. Teraz co prawda był ubrany w zwykłą koszulkę i jeansy, ale wyglądał jakby miał zaraz ze skóry wyskoczyć. Dał się prowadzić różowowłosej, wyraźnie unikając wzroku inspektora.  
-Świetnie że jesteś, do ciebie też mam interes –James zamiast się wkurzać skąd Ki się tu wzięła, postanowił wykorzystać okazję. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem.   
-Nie wątpię. Słyszałam co się stało i pomyślałam że będę wspierać Iana w tym przesłuchaniu.  
-To nie jest przesłuchanie. Chcemy wyciągnąć Eddiego, ale żeby to zrobić potrzebujemy wiedzieć co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Bo chyba chcesz żeby wyszedł na wolność? – zwrócił się do Iana, bo był prostszy do ogarnięcia. Chłopak pokiwał energicznie głową, gapiąc się jednak w podłogę. Ki lekko poklepała go po plecach, zachęcając by się odezwał.  
-T-tak. Ja wcale nie chciałem… To moja wina – wydusił wreszcie.  
-Ciii, po prostu byłeś wystraszony. Powiedz im to co mnie – wtrąciła różowowłosa. Świetnie, teraz robiła za adwokata! James zaczynał wątpić że w takich okolicznościach wyciągnie absolutnie wszystkie szczegóły z chłopaka. Na pomoc przyszedł mu jednak Jason.  
-Przepraszam, ale to z nim chcemy rozmawiać. Musimy mieć pewność, że nikt na niego nie naciskał – powiedział surowo. Ki podniosła ręce do góry, sugerując pokój.  
-W porządku, po prostu wiem że się krępuje – skwitowała. Ian stał jeszcze chwilę jak ostatni dupa, ale teraz z kolei dołączył Alvaro.  
-Stary, to spoko ziomek, nie masz się czego obawiać! Wyciągnął mnie z aresztu, ekipę Raula też, opowiadałem ci… to z Eddiem też sobie poradzi! O, będzie tu nawet występował! – entuzjastycznie walnął Jamesa w plecy.  
-Serio? – spytali jednocześnie Ian i Ki. Ja jebię.  
-Dajmy temu spokój i przejdźmy do rzeczy, bardzo kurwa proszę – jęknął inspektor.  
-Ech, no to… Ci Ruscy już od jakiegoś czasu straszyli, że morderca wybiera sobie na ofiary takich jak ja. Myślałem, że po prostu chcą wyłudzić kasę na ochronę czy coś, ale i tak chodziłem cały nerwowy. Zwłaszcza jak zabił Bucka i Trevora, znałem ich… Pani Ki wcześniej sugerowała, żeby z klubu zawsze wychodzić co najmniej w dwójkę, ale im to wiele nie pomogło, więc… Poprosiłem Eddiego, żeby miał przy sobie broń. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Przyznaję, że mogłem dać się wkręcić, banda Borysa gadała „taki chłopaczek powinien uważać, nie boisz się chodzić bez ochrony?” No to ja im „Nie boję się, mój facet jest gliniarzem i mnie ochroni”, bo chciałem żeby się odczepili… Wtedy oni zaczęli się wyśmiewać „Ten okularnik? Nawet spluwy nie nosi, nie to co my” i pomachali swoimi gnatami, więc się przestraszyłem. Ale nie myślałem, że… Przecież mieli swoje, jaki to miałoby sens? – pisnął Ian, rozkładając ręce.   
-Opowiedz o tym wieczorze, jak stracił tę broń – fuknął James. Boże, co za debil. Przynajmniej to brzmiało prawdopodobnie, inspektor wręcz widział Borysa wymachującego rewolwerem podczas tej scenki i resztę rechoczącą w głos. Czy taki był plan od początku? Trudno powiedzieć, może trafił się ślepej kurze pistolet i ktoś mądrzejszy od nich postanowił to wykorzystać. Baker? Ich szefowie?  
-Spotkaliśmy się jak zwykle i Eddie wynajął pokój na górze. Rosjanie coś tam krzyczeli w naszą stronę, ale oni już tak mają, więc się nie przejąłem. Nad ranem Eddie wyskoczył jak oparzony, bo podobno gdzieś się spóźnił… i tyle. Poszedłem się ogarnąć do łazienki, a jak wyszedłem paru gości łaziło po pokoju… Kazali mi siedzieć cicho, więc wróciłem do kibla, umierając ze strachu, ale szybko wyszli. Wtedy mi się wydawało że niczego nie zabrali, ale… - Ian spuścił głowę zawstydzony.  
-Znałeś tych gości? – naciskał James, ale patrzył na Ki. Różowowłosa tylko się przysłuchiwała, a jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego szczególnego.  
-Chyba kiedyś widziałem jak rozmawiali z Borysem, ale to wszystko.  
-Wiesz o kogo chodzi? – inspektor zwrócił się do właścicielki Ostrygi. Jeśli wleźli do baru, to musiała ich kojarzyć.  
-Tak, to niestety też członkowie mafii, czasem przychodzą. Niestety nie mogę im zabronić wchodzenia kiedy i gdzie chcą. Nie wiedziałam co narobili tym razem, ale wiem gdzie ich znaleźć jakby co – Ki oczywiście umyła ręce.  
-Nie, zaraz! – pobudził się Ian – Nie możemy zadzierać z mafią, przecież pozbędą się nas bez mrugnięcia okiem!  
-Tu się muszę przynajmniej częściowo zgodzić – westchnął Jason – Nawet jeśli ich znajdziemy, to dla Eddiego wiele to nie zmienia, zresztą na pewno wygadają się gdzie był i co robił gdy wzięli mu broń. A dodatkowo narobimy mu kłopotów.  
-Kurwa, to jak niby mamy… - warknął James, ale Ki wcięła mu się w pół zdania.  
-Mam pewien pomysł. Już i tak Eddie ma problemy, bo odmawia zeznań, czyż nie? Najprościej będzie, jeśli nie nagniemy zbytnio prawdy i każemy mu powiedzieć, że zgubił broń będąc z kochanką. Kobiecą kochanką.  
-Co to niby kurwa zmienia? – dla inspektora nie miało to sensu. Zamienił stryjek siekierkę na kijek…  
-Nie doceniasz faktu, że to chroni go przed tym, czego najbardziej się obawia: wyjścia na jaw, że jest gejem. A zdrada jak zdrada, tłumaczy wszystko i jest tak powszechna, że każdy tylko pokiwa głową. I tak nie wróżyłabym najlepiej temu związkowi z „narzeczoną” – Ki bawiła się kosmykiem włosów, podczas gdy Ian przebierał nogami z nerwów.  
-Zaraz, ale to trzeba by mieć kogoś kto złożyłby fałszywe zeznania, świadków, tę całą kochankę… Zgłaszasz się, czy już postanowiłaś że jak już się przebiorę, to się nadam? – James może i był chamski, ale wiedział że Ki będzie na pewno próbowała kreować się na ciotkę dobrą radę, korzystając z niego. Niechętnie jednak musiał przyznać, że rozumiał o co jej chodziło. Eddie przede wszystkim chciał zachować twarz przed światem. Jak dla niego nadal było to chamstwo, co za różnica z kim zdradzał tę swoją kobitę, ale jasne że dla reszty gliniarzy to już była inna para kaloszy. Chuj, może nawet go poklepią po plecach, bo taki z niego don juan.  
-Mam dziewczynę która wisi mi przysługę i… powiedzmy, że jest znana z tego, że para się najstarszą profesją świata i kręci się wokół Ostrygi. Powie że z nim była, widziała że ma broń i tyle. Zwyczajnie ją zgubił. To przecież prawda – dla Ki to było proste. Czemu Jamesa nie dziwiło, że miała jakieś przysługi do odebrania? Wciąż miał jednak wątpliwości.  
-Dobra, a ci wszyscy ludzie którzy widzieli go w Ostrydze?  
-Załatwiłam to już – Ki machnęła ręką. A jakże. Inspektor wymienił spojrzenia z Jasonem, który też zdawał się być sceptyczny.  
-Ja… też chętnie zgłoszę się jako świadek, że widziałem ich razem. Chodzę czasem po części miasta, gdzie stoją dziewczyny, kiedyś nawet zgarnęła mnie tam policja, więc… - odezwał się Ian, patrząc błagalnie na Jamesa.   
-I ja niby mam cię złapać i zaciągnąć na posterunek? – chyba domyślał się w co próbują go wrobić.   
-Po co właściwie chcesz mu pomóc? – Ki podeszła bliżej, szturchając inspektora w pierś – To tylko odwrócenie uwagi policji od faktycznego mordercy, chyba to oczywiste?  
-Odczep się od Jamesa, nam też wcale nie musiał pomagać! Przyznaj wreszcie, że zwyczajnie marudzisz, bo dla ciebie ludzie robią rzeczy tylko wtedy, jak będą coś z tego mieli! Nie ma co robić z siebie męczenników czy coś – Alvaro pomachał Ki przed nosem. Jason szybko odciągnął chłopaka, wzburzony.  
-Naprawdę, boją mnie takie oskarżenia… Ale rozumiem. Próbuję tylko zapytać czy będzie mu pasowało takie, było nie było, krzywoprzysięstwo. To duża prośba – stwierdziła tylko.  
-Nie pasuje, ale chyba faktycznie niczego mądrzejszego nie wymyślę, jeśli mamy nie ruszać kolegów spod znaku czerwonej gwiazdy i nie wydać „sekretu” Eddiego – inspektor zaczął krążyć w kółko, drapiąc się po głowie. Zatrzymał go Jason, patrząc z góry na Ki.  
-Jeśli to ma zadziałać, to wszyscy muszą trzymać się jednej wersji. Da radę to zrobić „na pewno” czy tylko „może”? To krytyczna różnica.  
-Na pewno. Postaram się o to. Możecie mnie nie kochać, ale to stało się w mojej Ostrydze, więc też wolałabym zachować tą wersję, uwierzcie – Ki wreszcie nieco spuściła z tonu, pokazując że sama pokładała nadzieję w tym, że to się uda… Bo inaczej będzie mieć kłopoty. Większe niż do tej pory. Ian potwierdził skinieniem głowy, składając ręce jak do modlitwy. James nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Jason ponownie się wtrącił, kładąc inspektorowi rękę na ramieniu.   
-Świetnie. A teraz wybaczcie, mamy sporo do zrobienia – rzucił. Kurwa. James już się zaczynał bać.  
***  
-Aua, aua, aua!  
-Możesz się choć przez chwilę nie ruszać?  
-Przecież to kurwa boli jak jasny chuj!  
-Dla urody trzeba cierpieć. Mówię poważnie, nie chcę wydłubać ci oka – Jason przytrzymał jedną ręką głowę James, drugą trzymając pęsetę i wyrywając inspektorowi włoski z brwi, bez żadnej krępacji. Niby robił to na szybko, nawet za szybko dla Jamesa, ale i tak biedny „upiększany” miał ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. Przecież to prawie jakby ktoś próbował wygrzebać mu całą twarz po kawałeczku! Musiał kurczowo trzymać się fotela, bo inaczej już dawno odganiałby się od swojego kata, a Jason już zapowiedział że jeśli James go walnie, to zwiąże mu ręce. Inspektor wierzył, że to nie żart.  
-Masz wyjątkowo gęste i mocne włosy, dlatego tak szarpie – oznajmił marine.  
-Właśnie czuję – burknął James przygryzając wargę. Ja jebię, baby tak sobie robią w salonach kosmetycznych? To nie relaks tylko masochizm. Odruchowo podskoczył na szczególnie silne pociągnięcie i jego „stylista” ponownie unieruchomił mu głowę. Jason warknął z dezaprobatą, ale nie przerwał pracy.  
-Wiem, wiem… po prostu nienawidzę jak mnie ktoś dotyka po twarzy – mruknął inspektor.  
-Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, bo mamy jeszcze cały makijaż do zrobienie, na to zejdzie przynajmniej godzina. A muszę siebie też przygotować. Dlatego zaczynamy tutaj, w klubie nie mielibyśmy dość czasu.  
-Jezu Chryste, jak ty to możesz wytrzymać?  
-Lata praktyki, podbierałem kosmetyki siostrom. I to się robi dla efektu, zobaczysz że będzie dobrze, jeśli tylko dasz mi pracować.  
-…Masz jakieś piwo? Na trzeźwo tego nie zdzierżę.  
-Przypominam że sam chciałeś – powiedział stanowczo Jason, co skutecznie uciszyła Jamesa. Żeby tylko coś z tego wynikło… Medley i Abby obiecały, że będą na widowni obserwować otoczenie, choć znać było że czarnulka z pewnym spięciem podchodzi do ich planów. Jerry póki co wpadł w wir krążenia między pracą i urzędami wszelkiej maści. Jak się okazuje nawet z odpowiednim ubezpieczeniem udowodnienie, że „pożar wywołany przez ładunek wybuchowy” to nadal „pożar”, nie było takie kurwa proste. Ku zaskoczeniu inspektora, Jason przywołał Alvaro, nie przerywając tortur.  
-Skarbie, w lodówce jest piwo. Przyniesiesz?  
-Jasne! Chcecie jakieś chipsy do tego? – rozległ się wesoły głos.  
-Nie, tłustych plam nie potrzebujemy – wypowiedział się za ich obu marine. Inspektor zaczął się zastanawiać jak Alvaro wytrzymuje z domowym generałem, ale stwierdził że może właśnie takiego ogarnięcia potrzebuje. Chłopak szybko zjawił się z dwoma puszkami piwa, co sprawiło że Jason choć na chwilę puścił Jamesa.  
-Wiem że chipsów nie chcieliście, ale wziąłem wam żelki. Wcale nie są tłuste – oznajmił, kładąc rzeczy na stoliku i obejmując swojego chłopaka.  
-Hej, całkiem nieźle jak na początek! Podziwiam cię, raz pozwoliłem mu się trochę oskubać i nie wytrzymałem nawet pięciu minut. To boli!  
-Co ty nie powiesz – wycedził James, masując sobie obolałe czoło. Zerknął przelotnie na siebie w wielkim lustrze, wbudowanym w toaletkę za jego plecami. Ależ miał czerwony ryj! Jakby mu kto papierem ściernym przejechał… Otworzył puszkę i upił łyk na uspokojenie.  
-Popracujemy jeszcze nad twoją cierpliwością – Jason zwrócił się do Alvaro łagodnie – I odnieś proszę jedno piwo, nie mogą mi latać ręce.  
-O, to może sobie wypiję? – ożywił się chłopak. James też mógłby trzasnąć oba, ale jego oczywiście nie pytali.  
-Misiu…  
-Oj no wiem, żartuję – Alvaro puścił oczko, szczerząc się. Jason zmierzwił mu włosy i młodziak zachichotał, capnął sobie jedną żelkę a potem przeżuł ją z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
-Bierzcie, bo dobre! Ja idę poszukać czegoś szałowego dla Jamesa… Mówiłeś że mniejsze rzeczy będą w tym kufrze w przedpokoju, nie?  
-Hmn, tam albo w dolnej szufladzie dużej szafy… Ale dawno tam nie zaglądałem, musisz poszukać – Jason podrapał się po szyi, jakby próbując sobie przypomnieć.  
-Ja ci tu kiedyś zrobię porządek – oświadczył Alvaro, choć raczej żartobliwie niż z frustracją.  
-Bo wy ze współlokatorami macie idealnie czysto… - zgasił go marine i chłopak pokręcił głową, jakby to było coś zupełnie innego.  
-Masz za dużo rzeczy, po prostu! – Alvaro wyszedł z pokoju, machając teatralnie rękami.  
-W porządku, ale nie wyrzucaj mi niczego na razie, dobrze? – zawołał za nim Jason z westchnieniem. James mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko on miał z tym ostatnio problem. Cała ta scenka wyglądała tak… zwyczajnie, nawet jeśli właśnie przebierali go na miss piękności. Cóż: to on tu był intruzem, ta dwójka była w swoim świecie.   
-No co? – zapytał nagle Jason i inspektor zorientował się, że chyba trochę za bardzo się na nich gapił.  
-Eee, nic. Całkiem spoko się dogadujecie, to wszystko – James ratował się pociągnięciem jeszcze piwa z puszki.  
-To takie dziwne?  
-Nie, ja tylko… nieważne, zapomnijmy o tym. Mówiłeś że czas nas goni – wzruszył ramionami inspektor. To już wolał wyrywanie brwi… Jason rozsiadł się bardziej na swoim krześle, patrząc w kierunku w którym poszedł Alvaro.  
-Obyśmy cokolwiek osiągnęli. Nie chcę tego przy nim mówić, ale martwi mnie ta cała mafia.  
-Mnie też. Przypuszczam że nawet jeśli złapiemy człowieka od morderstw i znajdziemy coś na Bakera, to całej siatki zależności nie rozbierzemy – wyraził swoje wątpliwości James. Sam był przerażony tym co ostatnio widział.  
-To naprawdę może się odbić czkawką, więc jeśli chciałbyś się… - zaczął inspektor, ale marine go uciszył.  
-Chyba żartujesz. Zresztą z Alvaro już i tak ryzykujemy nawet bez tego. Gdyby któremuś z nas coś się stało, z mordercą czy bez, większość ludzi pewnie wzruszyłaby co najwyżej ramionami. „Sami się o to prosili”… Nie mów mi, że nie – stwierdził, na co James milcząco przyznał mu rację. Przez myśl przeszło mu to, co powiedział Eddie. „Opona wybuchła mu w twarz… Ale opony nie zostawiają śladów po butach”.  
-Przepraszam, zachowują się jak matka-kwoka jeśli chodzi o Alvaro. Człowiek głupieje jak pomyśli, że coś mogłoby się stać – Jason spuścił głowę z zakłopotaniem.  
-Ech, skąd ja to znam. Nie przepraszaj, mam tak samo. Nie co do Alvaro, tak ogólnie… Chociaż muszę przyznać, że od czasu kiedy go poznałem, trochę się ogarnął, więc wiesz – James wziął sobie żelkę, ale nie zjadł jej tylko bawił się nią w rękach. Nie wiedział czy nie walnął teraz głupoty, ale marine po chwili przyglądania mu się w ciszy, klasnął w dłonie i zanurkował pod stolik.  
-Zróbmy sobie przerwę z tymi brwiami. Muszę cię nauczyć właściwego chodzenia.  
-To nawet chodzę źle?  
-W butach na obcasie prawie na pewno. Masz te, mogą być ciut za duże, ale mają niski obcas. Postaraj się ich nie zgubić – podał inspektorowi parę czerwonych szpilek. Dobra, nie wyglądały tak źle, chyba da radę… To w końcu tylko buty, nie?  
-To ma mi miażdżyć palce, czy jakoś źle to zakładam? – jęknął James, który ledwo wzuł szpilki i już czuł, że ma palce jakby w imadle, choć przy pięcie miał aż za dużo miejsca. A wciąż siedział…  
-Przykro mi, damskie buty tak mają. Dam ci plaster jak będzie źle, trochę pomaga – Jason założył swoje buty bez większego problemu i wstał z lekkością – No hop, jeszcze długa droga przed nami.  
-Czekaj, ty to w takich pewnie od maleńkości biegałeś, a ja… O w mordę! – inspektor ledwo stanął na nogach, a już omalże nie poleciał twarzą do przodu. Dobrze, że jego szpilkowy mentor go przytrzymał… Okej, to nie będzie takie łatwe.  
-Spokojnie, złap równowagę, stań prosto i odrobinę odchyl się biodrami do przodu – ustawił Jamesa, łapiąc go za ramiona i prostując. Może i dobrze, że Alvaro tu teraz nie było… Jason odsunął się od niego, choć inspektor stał cały sztywny, bojąc się ruszyć czymkolwiek, żeby się nie wyjebać.  
-A teraz chodź, powolutku. Będę zaraz obok w razie czego – marine elegancko odszedł kawałek. Już i tak był wysoki, a w szpikach w ogóle wyglądał jak mityczna amazonka. Jak się na niego patrzyło, to zdawało się takie proste, a Jamesowi już drżały kolana, o stopach nie wspominając.  
-Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa..! – inspektor zrobił kilka kroków, czując się jak nowo narodzona sarenka, która właśnie uczyła się chodzić. Machał rękami jak debil, próbując zachować równowagę.  
-Nie zginaj tak kolan, nogi i plecy prosto! – dostał opiernicz za swoje starania.  
-Co za jebany psychopata stwierdził, że trzeba utrudniać coś tak podstawowego, jak chodzenie?!- jęknął James, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Jason jednak pozostał nieugięty.  
-Powiedziałem plecy prosto! Złap rytm: raz, dwa, raz, dwa – zestrofował go, idąc obok z elegancją. Przy nim inspektor wyglądał na paralityka. I czuł się jak na obozie treningowym… Jeśli kiedyś wątpił że Jason był w wojsku, to teraz idealnie widział go w roli sierżanta przeciągającego rekrutów przez tor przeszkód. Najlepiej wszystkich w szpilkach. James zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i musiał się chwycić krzesła. Nogi miał jak z galarety.  
-Nie ma źle, ale potrzebujesz sporo praktyki. No już, spróbuj jeszcze raz, nie patrz pod nogi i ręce wzdłuż ciała – marine nie miał zamiaru dać mu odetchnąć. Inspektor puścił krzesło, klnąc jak szewc i ruszył do przodu, choć to było jak łażenie po rozbitym szkle.  
-Dobrze, a teraz powolutku obróć się, tylko pamiętaj nie zginać kolan.  
-Pamiętać to moje kolana będą jeszcze długo… Naprawdę sam tego chciałem?  
-Mniej gadania, więcej chodzenia.  
-Jak już spotkam tego skurwysyna, to mu wetknę te szpilki w… Jezu! – James próbował zmienić kierunek i wtedy stopa zrobiła mu „ziuuu” wyginając się nie w tę stronę w którą powinna, czyli pod siebie. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, ale Jason go złapał, choć inspektor i tak skończył w dziwnej, półleżącej pozycji.  
-Kurwa mać, to bez sensu! – warknął gdy marine go podnosił.  
-Musisz tylko…  
-Słuchaj, może jakbyś mi dał z tydzień, to byłaby szansa że nie zabiję się w tych kamaszach, ale jeśli mam potencjalnie złapać kogokolwiek, to się nie uda. Na pewno nie w parę godzin – sapnął z wysiłkiem, wciąż trzymając się Jasona. Ze złamaną nogą chuja zrobi.  
-Ech, możesz mieć rację – zgodził się niechętnie jego nauczyciel – Coś wymyślę. Zdejmij to i pogadamy o samym występie. Wszyscy artyści wchodzą na scenę razem na początku i pod koniec, idąc po tym wybiegu. To prostsza część, bo jest jeszcze indywidualne show.   
-Nie mogę po prostu być w tle? W końcu chcę obserwować czy nikt ich nie atakuje – James z ulgą pozbył się butów i pokuśtykał na krzesło, siadając ciężko.  
-Tak się nie da, chyba że znajdziemy jakiś trop zanim nadejdzie twoja kolej, ale to cały sens pokazu. Ludzie prezentują różne talenty: tańczą, śpiewają, robią stand up… Ale przemyślałem sprawę i najprościej dla ciebie będzie śpiewać z playbacku.   
-To żaden talent, już chyba wolałbym po prostu śpiewać – oburzył się inspektor. Jego muzyczny zmysł poczuł się urażony.  
-Masz zamiar robić karierę w interesie czy łapać mordercę? – spytał Jason unosząc brew. Wciąż stał, więc tym bardziej górował nad Jamesem.  
-Nie było tematu – mruknął inspektor, uciekając wzrokiem – A co z ochroną klubu?  
-Są przy wejściu na przodzie i w środku koło sceny. Poza głównym wyjściem jest tylko jedno inne, od kuchni. Teoretycznie dla dostaw, w praktyce artyści też chodzą tamtędy do garderoby, choć to niewygodne, bo trzeba przejść magazyn i kuchnię.  
-Da radę tam powęszyć między występami? – spytał James. Marine chyba domyślał się o co mu chodziło, ale pokręcił głową.  
-Zamykają nas w garderobie na czas występu, zalecenie właściciela… Ale możemy obejść tyły przed wejściem na scenę – pokręcił dłonią w kółko. Łysy Kanadyjczyk mógł się zabezpieczać ile chciał, to wciąż były słabe punkty. Po co wywarzać drzwi, jak można wejść oknem?  
-Znam kucharza, więc moglibyśmy… - Jason próbował jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy wbił Alvaro.  
-Hej, co myślicie o tym? Ciężko się tam szuka, kiedy ostatnio przeglądałeś te ciuchy? – zaprezentował im trzy kiecki. Długą niebieską, świecącą się jak psu jajca, bo cała była w cekinach; rozkloszowaną w kwiatki i czarną minówkę. James i Jason jednocześnie westchnęli, choć z różnych powodów, ale Alvaro to nie przeszkadzało.   
-Mnie się tam podoba niebieska, choć czarna wygląda na najbardziej pasującą… tylko ma trochę przetarć i dziurek… Po kiego ją trzymasz?  
-Z tymi dziurami wyglądała punkowo, więc… hmn, chyba mam pewien pomysł. Tylko James musiałby jeszcze ogolić nogi.  
-Co kurwa?!  
***


	14. Chapter 14

-No, no, patrzcie kogo przywiało… Nie ominiesz żadnej okazji, co Atena? – jedna z drag queen, w przykusej bluzeczce i spodenkach, a także fioletowej peruce pomachała im, wchodząc przez wejście na zapleczu. James nie zareagował, czerwieniąc się jedynie, ale Jason (czy może teraz już raczej Atena) odmachał przyjaźnie. Inspektor czuł się jak totalny pajac, zamknięty w dziwnej bieliźnie nadającej mu niby-kobiecą sylwetkę, a w praktyce uciskającą go w miejscach, o których wolałby nie myśleć… o samej kiecce, która non stop mu się podwijała nie wspominając. Miał wręcz nerwowy odruch trzymania jej, żeby zachować choć resztki godności. Miał też szczery zamiar pogratulowania wszystkim tu obecnym artystom, że wytrzymują te tortury. Po niemożliwie długim procesie nakładania tapety niemalże od szpachli, bał się poruszyć twarzą, choć szczypało lub swędziało go w niej prawie wszystko. Atena oświadczyła, że jak zniszczy jej ciężką pracę, to dostanie w dziób, więc starał się pilnować. Przynajmniej buty dostał nie najgorsze, bo skoro już poszli w tą „punkową” stylistykę to wojskowe buciory pasowały. Do tego jakieś bransolety, paski, peruka… Sam by siebie kurwa w lustrze nie poznał, bo wyglądał jakby urwał się z szemranej imprezy na jakimś squacie, a potem po pijaku wbił na koncert i uciekając przed policją podarł ubranie. Albo jakby ubierał się u Vivienne Westwood. Co by nie mówić o Atenie, dokonała jebanego cudu, a potem jeszcze odpicowała siebie.   
-To magazyn. Normalnie nie powinno być dzisiaj żadnych dostaw, ale wiem że jak czegoś brakuje to właściciel potrafi załatwić transport w mgnieniu oka – oświadczyła Atena, gibkim krokiem idąc we własnych, cholernie wysokich szpilkach. James wciąż nie umiał się temu nadziwić. „Magazynem” był skład pudeł, butli i palet wszelakich, przez które ledwo dało się przejść. Oprócz wąskich ścieżek między alejkami półek, było tu zaskakująco ciasno, choć sam obiekt był raczej spory.   
-A tu będzie kuchnia, uważaj na stopień – dodała jego przewodniczka, zauważając jednak znajomą twarz czarnoskórego, grubego kucharza i od razu idąc się przywitać. Cała kuchnia składała się z lodówki, mikrofalówki, jakiejś frytkownicy czy ogólnie czegoś głębokiego z olejem o wątpliwej czystości i zlewu. Na chuj to tu w ogóle…  
-Atena, skarbie! Dobrze cię widzieć, mamy tu dzisiaj niezły pieprznik – wymienili się uściskami i cmoknięciami w powietrzu.  
-Och, na pewno nie bardziej niż zwykle… Chyba że coś się zmieniło?  
-Nie wiem kochana, tyle że straszny tu dzisiaj tłok. Jakby wszystkie dziewczyny z miasta przyszły – wzruszył ramionami.  
-Myślisz że to z powodu zamknięcia Ostrygi? – spytała Atena, kładąc jedną rękę na biodrze. Kucharz roześmiał się rubasznie, klaszcząc w ręce.  
-A któż to wie? Ja mam w każdym razie sporo roboty… Ale jeśli miałbym strzelać, powiedziałbym że właściciel narobił szumu że „mordercy to my się nie boimy” i celował w największe wydarzenie w mieście, żeby rozreklamować lokal. Przyjmował kogo się dało… Swoją drogą, kim jest twoja koleżanka? – popatrzył na Jamesa ciekawie, bo inspektor stał jak debil, ogólnie zestresowany.  
-Szkolę nowe pokolenie, na razie jest trochę nieśmiała – uratowała go Atena – Sądzisz że Kanadyjczyk poluźnił trochę uścisk, pozatrudniał nowe osoby?  
-Ha, wiem do czego pijesz. Spodziewamy się dodatkowej dostawy alkoholu i paru pierdół, a choć łysy zawsze bierze ludzi od tych samych… hmn, firm, to dla przyoszczędzenia jestem pewien że oni wszyscy robią na czarno. Mają tylko zostawić towar na tyłach, bo tyły zawsze trzeba zabezpieczać, co nie? – zaśmiał się ponownie, puszczając oczko do Jamesa, który miał ochotę wypierdalać stąd w pizdu – Oj no, koleżanka się rozluźni, tu sami swoi!  
-Dzięki. Jak przyjadą to daj nam znać – Atena złapała inspektora za ramię i wyprowadziła ich z kuchni. Rechot kuchcika dało się wciąż słyszeć, rezonowany przez mikroskopijne rozmiary pomieszczenia.  
-Serio, nie spinaj się tak, nikt cię tu nie zje – szepnęła do Jamesa drag queen, gdy przechodzili przez główną salę. Tym razem stoliki i wszystko inne było na swoim miejscu, ale póki co ludzi była ledwo garstka.  
-Tego to nie byłbym taki pewien – inspektor łypnął za siebie w kierunku zaplecza.  
-Jeśli nie jesteś czegoś pewien, po prostu mnie spytaj, albo zwyczajnie zdaj się swoje zwyczajne ciśnięcie po każdym – poradziła mu Atena otwierając drzwi do garderoby. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić… Od progu Jamesa przywitał chaos i hałas. Wpół ubrani faceci w makijażu i bieliźnie tłoczyli się przy rzędzie oświetlonych luster, śmiejąc się, klnąc i drąc do siebie. Wszędzie walały się kosmetyki, szczotki i inne duperele, o perukach i ciuchach we wszystkich kolorach tęczy nie wspominając. Jedni pomagali drugim się przygotować i inspektor widział rzeczy, których chyba wolałby nie widzieć. Chudziutki, niemal anorektyczny chłopaczek próbował zapiąć sztucznie napchany biustonosz na znacznie grubszym koledze, inny zaś oceniał krytycznie czy jego ziomek odpowiednio upchnął „rodzinne klejnoty”, tak żeby nic nie wystawało. Kurwa, dobrze że z Ateną przebrali się poza tym burdelem… Niemal od razu jego przewodniczka po tym dziwacznym świecie została zauważona i otoczona przez psiapsióły. Czy oni wszyscy musieli tak do siebie piszczeć? Gorzej jak w damskim akademiku.  
-Patrzcie laski, to Atena!  
-Ale się odwaliłaś, zabiłabym za takie rzęsy!  
-Ty to byś tu zabiła każdego…  
-A nie kopnął cię kto kiedy w dupę?  
-Ej, ej, jak się chcecie bić to na zewnątrz, tu nie ma miejsca!  
-Na twój gruby zad na bank nie ma…  
I tak w kółko. James skulił się pod ścianą, powoli próbując to jakoś ogarnąć umysłem. Nie postał tak jednak długo, bo zaczepiła go przysadzista drag queen o nieco hawajskim czy polinezyjskim wyglądzie. Dość dziwacznie przedstawiała się w falbaniastej sukni, ale z łysą głową, bo jej peruka wisiała na manekinie.  
-A ty słońce? Ja jestem LaQuinn, a tobie jak na imię? – powiedziała przyjaźnie, czesząc swoją perukę.  
-Eee, tego…  
-Artemida – odpowiedziała za niego Atena, zanim James zdołał cokolwiek wymyśleć.  
-Ooo, ładnie i pasuje do ciebie! Znaczy jesteście siostrami, nie? Co ja gadam, wszystkie jesteśmy – Hawajka klepnęła Jamesa po plecach, który tylko popatrzył na Atenę z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym „ratuj”.  
-Ja tam na pewno nie jestem z wami spokrewniona – fuknęła ta drag queen z fioletowymi włosami, którą już widzieli, zaciągając się papierosem i poprawiając sobie brwi. Jej koleżanka obok zaśmiała się, ale LaQuinn rzuciła im wkurzone spojrzenie.  
-Tak, trzeba zachęcać nowe pokolenie póki się da – Atena objęła na moment inspektora, wyciągając go na środek niczym matka mówiąca „opowiedz państwu wierszyk”. James miał ochotę jej jebnąć.  
-Raczej póki jeszcze żyjemy – odsunął się od niej, czując że faktycznie czas na porzucenie subtelności i powrót do swojego zwyczajowego chamstwa.  
-Ale chuj tam, nie będę się z powodu jakiś skurwysynów zamykał… eee, znaczy zamykała w domu, nie ma takiej opcji. Nie po to goliłam nogi do kurwy nędzy, jak mam umrzeć to przynajmniej piękna.  
-No patrzcie, jednak umie mówić! – LaQuinn zaśmiała się w głos – I masz rację słońce, nie takie rzeczy już przeżywałyśmy, więc byle cichociemny nożownik nie będzie nas ustawiał po kątach.  
-I tak wszystkie marnie skończymy, trzeba iść w tango ile się da – fioletowa wypuściła strużkę dymu z ust, nawet nie patrząc na nic poza swoimi brwiami. Dwoją drogą wyglądającymi jak narysowane od ekierki.  
-Ty to lepiej nie idź w tango jak ostatnio, kto normalny startuje do patrolu niebieskich? Masz szczęście że nie skończyłaś w pierdlu Poison – LaQuinn pokręciła głową, wymachując grzebieniem jak mieczem.  
-Pff, na przypale albo wcale. I złego licho nie bierze, nie musisz trząść nade mną wszystkimi trzema podbródkami – mruknęła Poison lekko.  
-Ja tam słyszałam że to wszystko przez to, że rząd chce się nas pozbyć! Najpierw próbowali przy Milku, ale im nie wyszło, potem wypuścili wirusa w Chinatown, żeby wybić tamtejsze gangi, ale się rozprzestrzenił wszędzie… A teraz ten niby morderca, a faktycznie to przykrywka dla policji, dająca im powód żeby nas zamknąć w więzieniach i wybić do nogi! – odezwała się mocno wymalowana blondyna w czerwonym, oczobijnym kombinezonie.  
-Katya, nie wiem co bierzesz, ale bierz pół, bo ci na mózg siada – LaQuinn ściągnęła brwi, rozczesując wyjątkowo oporny kosmyk.  
-Mówię ci, że to prawda, spotykałam się kiedyś z takim agentem… Kurdupel, ale swoje wiedział! Nie mówcie, że to jak zamknęli Ostrygę nie było podejrzane, albo że ostatnio nie macie coraz więcej znajomych chorujących na coś dziwnego… Powinni chyba coś z tym zrobić, bo w końcu to się rozejdzie po całym kraju, a może i świecie… A oni nic, wybory na burmistrza robią! No pojebani jacyś! – Katya machnęła trzymanym w ręku piwem, niemal wylewając je na Poison, za co dostała opieprz.  
-Ten twój „agent” to też się z choinki urwał – westchnęła LaQuinn.  
-Ja się tam wolę zabezpieczyć – Katya podciągnęła nogawkę dzwonów, ukazując mały rewolwer przyczepiony do pończochy. James wątpił żeby takim wypierdkiem ustrzeliła choćby komara, ale dobre i to. Skąd ci ludzie brali takie popieprzone teorie? Atena tymczasem pociągnęła go za sobą, sadzając ich na rozklekotanych krzesełkach.  
-Tu zawsze taki pieprznik? – spytał James półgłosem, choć wątpił żeby w tym harmidrze ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę. Katya właśnie prezentowała jak świetnie wygląda z bronią, pozując jak debil, więc inspektor patrzył z napięciem czy nie odpierdoli czegoś głupiego. Na szczęście Poison walnęła ją w tleniony łeb kredką do makijażu, krzycząc żeby schowała to gówno, a dziewczyna o dziwo posłuchała. James własną broń ukrył pod skórzaną kurtką, licząc że nikt jej nie zauważy.  
-Przeważnie – mruknęła Atena – Ale nie ma jeszcze wszystkich. Za jakieś pół godziny zamkną drzwi do garderoby i zostanie tylko wejście na scenę aż do końca występu. Właściciel tłumaczy to tym, że nie chce żeby występujący rozchodzili się mu po klubie i zalewali w trupa przy barze, choć dla mnie to wymówka. Jeśli chcesz jeszcze stąd wyjść, to teraz.  
-Hmn, właściwie to niezły pomysł – inspektor nie czuł się tu zbyt komfortowo i propozycja odpoczynku od tego tłumu brzmiała kusząco. Inna rzecz, że chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Medley i Abby zanim karuzela ruszy. Atena przytaknęła i wyszli z rozkrzyczanej garderoby na główną salę. Aż miło było wyjść na większą przestrzeń. Nie musieli się nawet specjalnie rozglądać, bo Alvaro już do nich biegł, machając ręką do idących za nim dziewczyn.  
-Zobaczcie jak świetnie wyglądają! Atena się postarała. O, a tę kieckę sam wybierałem! – powiedział z dumą. James nie do końca podzielał jego entuzjazm, ale starał się skupić na tym, co mieli zrobić. Abby i Medley jak jeden mąż wybałuszyły gały na widok inspektora odjebanego niczym na otwarcie Ostrygi. Punkt dla nich, wytrzymały jakieś całe trzy sekundy zanim zaczęły się pokładać ze śmiechu.  
-O ja cię, to ty James? Nie poznałabym cię chyba – Medley okrążyła go, lustrując jego szpanerski wygląd z góry na dół i ewidentnie chcąc go dotknąć, ale Alvaro pokręcił głową.  
-No, czapki z głów – Abby zasłoniła usta dłonią, chichocząc pod nosem – Nie sądziłam że dasz radę zrobić z niego takie cudo. Bardzo marudził?  
-Sam chciał. Choć nie powiem, miałam ochotę go zakneblować – Atena wzruszyła ramionami ale znać było że jest zadowolona z efektu. Dobrze że ktoś tu był usatysfakcjonowany… James czuł się jak eksponat na wystawie.  
-Okej, okej, jestem piękny, wspaniale. Możemy się skupić na planie? – poprosił, poddając się.  
-No już, niech no się napatrzę na to dzieło sztuki… Zajebisty makijaż swoją drogą, mogę się kiedyś do ciebie zgłosić? – Medley powiedziała do Ateny, patrząc też w stronę Alvaro, w razie gdyby trzeba było użyć uroku chłopaka… Ale głównie szczerzyła się do Jamesa, niemal podskakując z podekscytowania. Grover z nią gadał? Całkiem możliwe…  
-Nie polecam, czuję jakbym miał tonę szpachli na twarzy, szyi i w miejscach o których nie chcesz wiedzieć. A na pewno nie na trzeźwo – jęknął inspektor, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Medley to przeszkadzało.   
-Nigdy nie zauważyłam że masz takie dobre nogi, powinieneś tak chodzić częściej – szturchnęła go lekko w bok z chichotem - Grover niech żałuje że go tu nie ma, to najlepsze co widziałam ostatnio…  
-Zawsze można strzelić fotkę – oznajmiła Abby, prezentując uwieszony na jej szyi aparat fotograficzny. James stęknął poirytowany, zasłaniając się rękami. Fajnie że miały rozrywkę jego kosztem, ale chyba nie po to tu przyszli, nie?  
-Nie ma takiej kurwa opcji – już widział jak Grover wiesza to gówno na honorowym miejscu w salonie, a potem pokazuje każdemu, kto by przyszedł…. Atena chyba się nad nim zlitowała, bo skierowała rozmowę na bardziej przychylne mu tory.  
-W porządku, to poświęcenie na pewno nie zostanie ci zapomniane… Alvaro pokazał wam zaplecze, prawda?  
-Owszem, pokazałem! Już wiemy o której mniej więcej spodziewają się dostawy… A, i podobno na widowni ma być Ki… To raczej nie przypadek, prawda? – chłopak podrapał się po głowie.  
-Kurwa – warknął inspektor. To NA PEWNO nie był przypadek. Różowowłosa w końcu słyszała że James ma tu być, choć równie dobrze mogła mieć węszenie tu w planach znacznie wcześniej… Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby miała tu też jakieś interesy, pytanie tylko co to oznacza dla nich.  
-Głównym celem prawie na pewno będzie któraś z drag queen, więc to wy musicie najbardziej uważać – wtrąciła Abby. Była pewna swojej teorii i wyraźnie wciąż chciała zmazać z siebie plamę spierdolenia po swoim artykule… Nawet jeśli już ostatnio prawidłowo wskazała miejsce ataku, ale wtedy to tak im wyszło jak wcale, więc rozumiał o co jej chodzi. Medley pod całym swoim entuzjazmem też poruszała się z pewnym spięciem, czując zapewne podobne emocje. W ogóle obie dziewczyny chodziły wokół siebie z ledwo zauważalną ostrożnością, bardziej widoczną u Medley… Odkąd ją znał dziewczyna wyrażała mową ciała więcej, niż chyba chciała. Cóż, wiadomo było że od razu po tym wszystkim nie będą się niesamowicie kochać, ale przynajmniej współpracowały żeby złapać ich pajaca.  
-Właśnie. Dlatego mam dla Jamesa mały prezent – Medley wyjęła z torby mały mikrofonik i mnóstwo kabelków doprowadzających do równie niewielkiego odbiornika – Z krótkofalówką to byłoby dość nieporęczne, więc załatwiłam to.  
-Jezu, ja to chyba za durny jestem na te wasze sprzęty – James popatrzył niepewnie na ten gąszcz kabli, ale musiał przyznać że dla komunikacji był w stanie się z tym przeprosić.  
-Bez przesady, miałeś takie coś na sobie jak byliśmy w tym studiu porno – stwierdziła Abby, słusznie zresztą.  
-Tak, ale nie pod taką kiecką…  
-Czekaj, pomogę ci z tym. Spróbujemy w łazience – Medley wzięła pod rękę i niemal siłą pociągnęła za sobą. James mógłby protestować ale widział że dziewczyna wręcz nie może doczekać się momentu, gdy będą mogli pogadać na osobności. Chyba nawet wiedział o czym. Atena na pewno przekaże wszystko Abby i Alvaro, tego mógł być pewny.  
-Ej, do damskiej..?  
-Eee, no wiesz, jak tak patrzę to chyba ma najwięcej sensu – rzuciła Medley przez ramię, podczas gdy jedna z drag queen ewidentnie weszła przed nimi do damskiej łazienki. No cóż… James westchnął, ale dał się wpakować do środka, gdzie przewinęły mu się jeszcze dwie „artystki”, poprawiające makijaż przy lustrach. Może też miały dość darcia japy i tłoku w garderobie… Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie wyglądało, weszli z kumpelą do jednej kabiny, ignorując mało subtelne ciekawskie spojrzenia malujących się drag queens. Ledwo drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, inspektor został zasypany pytaniami.  
-Grover najpierw dał mi dwie dychy, a potem wziął… I już wiedziałam że coś jest na rzeczy. Mam rację, prawda? Chcę usłyszeć wszystko..! Więc? – wyszczerzyła się, rozplatając druciki i przypinając mikrofon do wnętrza kurtki Jamesa. Inspektor wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o stojący za nim kibel.   
-Więc nic. Teraz mamy za dużo syfu na głowie, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Chuj wie czy z tego dzisiaj nie wyjdzie znowu gówno – stwierdził, podnosząc ręce żeby Medley mogła go spokojnie obwinąć kabelkami. Grover oczywiście nie mógł trzymać języka za zębami, a jakże… Jego kumpela westchnęła ciężko, podupadając na duchu. Inspektor jak zawsze przenosił swój pesymizm wokoło.  
-Ech, ja też się tego boję jak nie wiem. Między innymi dlatego przytargałam to dziadostwo, nie wytrzymałabym nie wiedząc co się z wami dzieje, nie ma opcji. Już jednej kaszany mi starczy.  
-Z tego samego powodu dałem się wrobić w ten cyrk – połączył się z nią w bólu James – I… dzięki że przyszłaś, bez ciebie martwiłbym się jeszcze o Abby i Alvaro.   
-Spoko, nie zostawiłabym tego tak rozgrzebanego. I hej, to zdecydowanie mniejszy obiekt i tylko kilka potencjalnych dróg dostania się agresora, więc… Cholera, możesz się odwrócić? – poprosiła, przeciągając odbiornik nad głową inspektora.  
-Wiem, po prostu chuj mnie strzela jak pomyślę że my sobie żyły wypruwamy, a ktoś nam robi krecią robotę. Ej, uważaj, to się i tak trzyma na styk i taśmę klejącą..! – jęknął James gdy Medley rozpięła suwak z tyłu jego kiecki by kontynuować owijanie go w sprzęt. Jak cały ten kostium pójdzie w diabły, to Atena go zajebie.   
-Mówisz o Bakerze czy..?  
-Też. Ale jestem niemal pewien, że on i jego koledzy mieli i pewnie nadal mają jakieś wtyki. I to mnie najbardziej martwi. Pytanie jak będzie tutaj i… Jezus Maria, możesz mnie nie rozbierać?  
-Spokojnie, już kończę. Zostawię cię Jerry’emu w stanie nienaruszonym – uśmiechnęła się Medley.  
-Bardzo śmieszne.  
-A tak serio, myślę że masz rację: za dużo się teraz dzieje, żeby… Przepraszam, wiem że wpycham nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale zwyczajnie cieszyłam się, że w tym chaosie przynajmniej wam może się ułoży. Po mojemu pasowalibyście do siebie. A te nasze śmieszkowanie z Groverem…  
-Już się przyzwyczaiłem i doceniam troskę – James obejrzał się przez ramię. Te wzajemne przytyki były właściwie istotą ich przyjaźni, więc nie było się o co spinać.  
-Na razie po prostu sram ze strachu, że Jerry’emu albo wam stanie się przeze mnie coś naprawdę paskudnego. Nie żeby spalenie mieszkania nie było poważne, ale… - chciał pacnąć się w czoło, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o makijażu, więc tylko podrapał się po peruce. Przez to jebaństwo swędział go cały czerep…  
-Zresztą ostatnio byłem dla was wszystkich chujem, więc słabo widzę swoje szanse. Aua, gdzie ty mi to ciśniesz?  
-Przepraszam, zatknę ci to tylko za stanik… Kurde, to źle brzmi – Medley przypięła ostatnie elementy, tak by nie wystawały i z powrotem zapięła suwak – Nie bądź takim pesymistą, z tego co widziałam Jerry wybaczyłby ci naprawdę dużo.  
-Tego się właśnie obawiam. Nie chciałbym, żeby przez mnie… Sama pracujesz w policji, wiesz jak bywa.  
-Nie żeby coś, ale Jerry też jakby nie patrzeć pracuje dla policji. I myślę że skoro tyle się już znacie, to powinieneś go traktować jak mnie czy Grovera… Kurde, no może jednak nie dokładnie tak samo, rozumiesz – wzniosła brwi znacząco – Próbuję powiedzieć, że zrozumie cię, jeśli coś ci odwali, tak jak my… Chociaż zawsze lepiej zapobiegać niż przepraszać, wiadomo.  
-Dzięki… Ja pierdolę, jak dożyję końca tego wszystkiego, to potrzebuję wakacji – stęknął James, poprawiając swoje sztucznie napchane cyce.   
-A co ty na to, żebyśmy pojechali do mnie na działkę? Ja w każdym razie mam ochotę zalać się w trupa przy ognisku… Tylko może tym razem nie bierz gitary.  
-Halo, ognisko bez przyśpiewek? Zresztą mniejsza, byleście nie kazali mi tańczyć. Mogę się przeprosić z wieloma rzeczami, ale nie z tym – James wskazał na swój bajeczny całokształt. Nigdy nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego we wszystkich możliwych filmach to właśnie gibaniem się jak małpa wyrażało się uczucia… Tak jakby każdy zamieniał się w dziecko Travolty i Freda Astera na parkiecie. Podświadomie dziękował za to, że Jerry wyraził niechęć do klubów wszelkiego rodzaju. Mimo zjebanej pozycji w jakiej się znaleźli, uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich głupich prywatek. Możliwe, że o to Medley chodziło i chwała jej za to.  
-No to co, zawijam kiecę i lecę –odwrócił się i obmacał, czy mu żadne kable nie wystają.  
-Okrążymy z Alvaro i Abby całą menażerię, ale przynajmniej twoje wejście na początku musimy zobaczyć. A potem będziemy w kontakcie. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował wyciszyć, to tam masz pokrętło – Medley przyjrzała się krytycznie swojej pracy. Teraz James był już niemal robotem w sukience. Cudnie. Gdy wyszli razem z kabiny, para faktycznych kobiet myjących ręce łypnęła na nich dziwacznie, ale chuj tam.   
-Ale kiecki teraz robią, nie wysikasz się bez koleżanki… - rzucił im w przelocie.  
***  
-Aj, panie władzo, to ty?!   
-Ja pierdolę – stęknął James, widząc idącego w jego stronę Raula, który właśnie przebijał się przez powoli gromadzących się w lokalu ludzi. A ten tu czego? Cokolwiek chciał, pewnie oznaczało to kłopoty… Jeszcze pajac lazł i przyglądał się mu, pokładając się ze śmiechu i niedowierzania. Serio, to się już robiło nudne.  
-To nie ten dziwny znajomy Alvaro? – spytała podejrzliwie Medley, patrząc jak kurdupel staje przed nimi i klaszcze w dłonie. Świetnie. James złapał Raula za kołnierz i odciągnął nieco od tłumu.  
-Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale próbuję tu być incognito, więc może nie drzyj tak mordy, co?  
-No domyślam się, większość osób tutaj chyba powiesiłaby cię za cojones… I ja właśnie w tej sprawie – chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a wredny uśmieszek trochę spełzł z jego twarzy. Kurwa, czyli jednak kłopoty w chuj.  
-Czekaj, ktoś tu wie o Jamesie? To przecież spierniczy nam wszystko! – Medley położyła rękę na ramieniu Raula, sprawiając że musiał na nią spojrzeć. Kurdupel westchnął ciężko, ewidentnie niezbyt zadowolony z tego że znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem.  
-Spokojnie chica, nie o to chodzi. Róbcie sobie co chcecie i tak jakoś sobie poradzimy… Widzicie, znam paru chłopaków, którzy jak rozumiem mieli podobny pomysł do was, znaczy czatują tu dzisiaj czy nie zjawią się jacyś putas. A jeśli się zjawią… cóż, dostaną to na co zasłużyli.  
-Pięknie, jeszcze tego mi tu brakowało… - jęknął James. Nie dość że pajace mogą zrobić tu jesień średniowiecza, albo przynajmniej mocno utrudnić mu zadanie, to jeszcze faktycznie pewnie kochają policję tak samo jak Raul i wolał nie myśleć że musiałby się jeszcze szarpać z nimi.   
-Jeśli są tu teraz, to może mógłbyś z nimi pogadać, nie możemy przecież gonić za sobą nawzajem – zaproponowała Medley, ale James machnął ręką poirytowany.  
-Niech on lepiej nic nie mówi tym kumplom z GALI, bo za chwilę będziemy mieć ich wszystkich na karku – warknął. Czy o to chodziło Ki, gdy mało subtelnie ostrzegała go przed pajacami z tej organizacji? Nie do końca chciał brać jej słowa za pewnik, zwłaszcza że to nie mogła być cała prawda. Kurwa, nawet według Ateny i Alvaro byli czymś w rodzaju ośrodka pomocy dla latynoskich tęczowych, nawet jeśli nie wyglądali… jak wujaszek Maczeta.  
-Nic nie czaisz – oburzył się Raul – Ale zgadzam się, że lepiej im nic nie tłumaczyć, to spoko goście, ale mają dość… no, ekstremalny styl bycia. Teraz co prawda łazili do nas na spotkania, bo wiedzieli że zawsze ktoś im pomoże, jak nie Martin to inni… Ale słyszałem że kiedyś należeli do Lawendowych Panter. Kojarzycie?  
-O w dupę mać– James pacnął się w łeb, niemal zapominając że miał sobie nie niszczyć tapety. Parę lat temu jakiś pojebany pastor zebrał grupę wyznawców, którzy wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że policja chuja robi dla bezpieczeństwa gejów, więc postanowili bronić się sami. Kalibrem .12 lub .20. Może i w założeniach miało to sens, ale pajace latające po mieście i mszczące się za grzechy faktyczne plus niepopełnione … No geniusze, jebani geniusze. Właściwie biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, aż dziwne że nie pojawili się wcześniej, toż to dla nich jak ręka boska mówiąca „wzywam was na krucjatę”…  
-Słuchaj, po mojemu chłopaki robią to, czego to miasto dla nas nie chce zrobić, ale rozumiesz… naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś na nich uważał, bo czasem im lekko odbija. No i na bank mają broń – Raul podrapał się nerwowo po głowie, jakby mimo wszystko miał poważne wątpliwości co do działań tych Lawendowych pajaców.   
-Którzy to? Musimy wiedzieć – naciskała Medley, ponownie łapiąc Raula, który podniósł obronnie ręce, stojąc na palcach. Jeszcze trochę i podniesie go w ogóle…  
-Dobra, dobra, loca! Nie widziałem tu jeszcze wszystkich, ale na pewno kojarzę tego tam w długich włosach i tego z futerałem na gitarę – wskazał ruchem głowy na dwóch gości czekających w kolejce do wejścia przed drzwiami do głównej sali. James był w stanie się założyć, że mistrzowie ogaru próbowali przenieść w tym futerale jakąś broń. Subtelne w chuj. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ochrona tutaj miała choć kilka sprawnych komórek mózgowych.  
-Serio, nie chcę żeby z tego wyszła jakaś afera, albo żeby trafili do pierdla… Ale mam wobec ciebie dług amigo, więc uznałem że powinieneś wiedzieć.   
-No fajnie, ale jak coś odjebią to wiele im nie pomogę… Przyszliśmy tu łapać mordercę, a nie brać udział w strzelaninach, to nie jebany Dziki Zachód!  
-Wiem panie władzo – fuknął Raul, przyjmując ponownie oburzoną minę i wyrywając się Medley – Powiedziałem co miałem powiedzieć, zrobicie z tym co chcecie. Pozdrówcie ode mnie Alvaro, niech przyjdzie na naszą próbę układu za tydzień.  
-On tak serio..? – Medley patrzyła jeszcze za znikającym między stolikami Raulem, który najwyraźniej uznał że dość ma już tej gadaniny. Albo zwyczajnie czuł się zażenowany całą sytuacją.  
-Niestety. Weź wypytaj jeszcze Alvaro czy ogarnia tych gości… Ja muszę iść – westchnął James, widząc że Atena już macha do nich zirytowana po drugiej stronie sali – I chyba powinniśmy mu znaleźć lepszą ekipę taneczną…  
-Ta, chyba tak – przytaknęła Medley cicho.  
***  
-…naprawdę, wiedziałam że właściciel wpuszcza tu byle kogo, ale nie sądziłam że AŻ TAK byle kogo – fuknęła oburzona jedna z drag queen, tonem sugerującym wyjątkowo mało subtelny sarkazm. Jej koleżanka w obcisłym wdzianku i kolorowym boa zarzuconym na ramiona pokręciła głową, poprawiając szminkę.  
-Słuchaj, możesz powiedzieć mi to w twarz… I jestem już czysta! – jęknęła siedząca w kącie, chuda jak szczapa postać w białej peruce, przez co przypominała stracha na wróble. Pomalowanego, ale jednak. Generalnie wyglądała tak, jak James czuł się na ostatnim kacu, o ile nie gorzej. Drżącymi rękami trzymała papierosa, a siedząca obok niej Katya wręcz utrzymywała ją w miarę w pozycji pionowej. Obgadujące białowłose nieszczęście „babiszcza” ostentacyjnie nawet nie patrzyły w jej stronę, teatralnie wzdychając. No kabaret.  
-No popatrz, aż żal patrzeć że do tego doszło. A myślałam że to w Ostrydze nie robią żadnej selekcji…  
-Właśnie, tam chociaż występował Jaques, nawet jeśli musieli mu za to słono płacić…  
-Jak wam się tu tak nie podoba, to tam są drzwi – wkurzyła się LaQuinn, pokazując dwójce jęczących marud gdzie sobie mogą wsadzić te bezproduktywne uwagi. Białowłosa tymczasem wstała, wyrywając się Katyi i płaczliwie wydzierając się.  
-Odpierdolcie się, naprawdę jestem już czysta! Możecie mi naskoczyć, odbiłam się od dna!  
-Słońce, ty to możesz co najwyżej skoczyć z mostu, zrobisz nam wszystkim przysługę – mruknęła drag queen z boa, a wtedy obgadywana chudzina wydała z siebie ryk, chwiejnie próbując zamachnąć się. Katya na szczęście złapała ją, usadziła ją z powrotem na krześle i podała piersiówkę wyciągniętą gdzieś spod swojego kostiumu. Ile ona tam jeszcze miała rzeczy pochowanych? A James myślał że to on przenosił tu najwięcej kontrabandy… Marnie wyglądająca drag queen jeszcze trochę wzbraniała się, ale Katya chyba była do tego przyzwyczajona, bo szeptała jej w kółko te same, uspokajające pierdoły, jak do upartego dziecka. No, dziecku pewnie nie wpychałaby czegoś, co wyglądało na alkohol, chociaż w sumie chuj ją tam wie.  
-Bierz, to dobry Burbon, mnie zawsze pomaga… Poczujesz się lepiej, gwarantuję.  
-Nie, nie mogę bo…   
-No proooszę, przecież wiem co dla ciebie dobre. Chyba nie chcesz się czuć jak teraz, nie?  
-Ja… A chuj, daj – wzięła duży łyk z podtykanej jej pod nos piersiówki, podczas gdy reszta artystów wdała się w debatę. Czyli darcie ryja po prostu, małe grupki kontra inne małe grupki, na przemian szepczące między sobą albo krzyczące do innych.  
-Powiesz mi na co ja patrzę?- James zagaił do Ateny, bo jeszcze chwila a okaże się, że same się pozabijają, a morderca przyjdzie co najwyżej strzelić sobie browarka. Mógł się domyślać o co chodzi, ale nie zamierzał zgrywać eksperta, bo w końcu był tu tylko uzurpatorem.  
-Długo by opowiadać – westchnęła Atena, ewidentnie przygotowując się do interwencji, jeśli będzie trzeba – W skrócie Crystal, to ta w białych włosach, dość mocno balowała z crackiem i innymi tego typu, a w pewnym momencie sama jej obecność zwiastowała kłopoty, bo zdarzało jej się obracać w naprawdę kiepskim towarzystwie. Ale to o co najbardziej mają do niej wąty to fakt, że kiedyś po imprezie z jej udziałem wpadło DEA i aresztowało parę osób. Nie muszę ci mówić, jak w tym kraju traktuje się osoby które złapano z narkotykami… Poza tym dwójka drag queens uznała że uciekną przed policją wozem, ale że były totalnie naćpane, jak wszyscy tam zresztą, to skończyły na dnie zatoki. Od tego czasu ich koleżanki są przekonane, że to wina Crystal, choć obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, to nie ona organizowała imprezę ani nie wpychała im cracku do gęby… Ale dogadała się z policją i wyszła, a to już w ich oczach zbrodnia.  
-Świetnie – westchnął inspektor. Crystal? Bardziej „crystal meth” jak już… Czy w związku z tym była uwikłana w jakieś interesy z dilerami? Dobra, może bardziej pasowałoby „długi”, bo jeśli ktoś faktycznie robi interesy w tym biznesie, to raczej nigdy nie bierze. Od brania były całe rzesze pajaców, którzy mieli im płacić. Znając ich szczęście, to tymi „biznesmenami” mogli być Ruscy. Kurwa, James wiedział że w tym mieście było w chuj innych skurwieli rozprowadzających prochy, ale jego paranoja mówiła mu, że nie może tego zignorować. Przyjrzał się uważnie Crystal, kiedy zerowała piersiówkę koleżanki. Z pewnością była na głodzie, czyli jakiś czas nie brała, ale równie dobrze mogła im tu kopnąć w kalendarz z tego właśnie powodu. Inspektor uznał, że nie ma na co czekać, trzeba działać. Nawet jeśli obszczekiwał niewłaściwe drzewo. Wstał, klepiąc Atenę po ramieniu, jakby chciał pokazać że wie co robi. Oby.  
-Tu zawsze skaczecie sobie do gardeł z byle pierdoły? – warknął, stając między Crystal a kilkoma innymi artystkami. Wątpił żeby ktoś go posłuchał, ale chciał głównie żeby sprzęt Medley mógł wyłapać choć odrobinę informacji z tego burdelu.  
-Z choinki się urwałaś? Nie wiesz o co chodzi to spierdalaj – warknęła jedna z drag queen.  
-Wiem że tak czy siak wszystkie jesteśmy w czarnej dupie, więc może siądziesz na swojej, póki jeszcze ją masz?  
-A kim ty kurwa jesteś, piczo? – szturchnęła go w pierś pomalowanym paznokciem. Gorzej że chyba trafiła też w mikrofon, wybacz Medley…  
-Dla ciebie jestem pani Artemida, piczo – fuknął James. Atena odciągnęła go od coraz bardziej wkurwionych „koleżanek”, kręcąc głową.   
-Serio, dałybyście spokój, mało mamy na głowie i bez tego? Miałyśmy się podobno trzymać razem – zagrzmiała Atena, odsuwając inspektora możliwie jak najdalej.  
-Co za kurwa różnica, te twoje plany samopomocy to można o kant dupy potłuc. Ty naprawdę myślałaś, że nagle wszystkie będziemy klaskać uszami bo tak nam każesz? Matka Teresa z burdelu… Każdy martwi się o siebie, zawsze tak było! – odpowiedziała jej maruda, zaciągając się papierosem. Mimo makijażu Atena poczerwieniała ze złości.  
-Trixie, to że ty nie widzisz nic poza własną pizdą, to już twój problem – dołączyła LaQuinn, biorąc się pod boki.  
-Niestety nasz też, takim sposobem same się podkładamy. A ja mimo wszystko wolałabym nie zobaczyć waszych facjat w wieczornych wiadomościach… Czego tu nie rozumieć? – Atena spojrzała z góry na Trixie, która jednak nie zdawała się przejęta, spokojnie wypuszczając papierosowy dym z ust.  
-A tego, że niektórzy tutaj podkładają się od dawna i jakoś nic im nie jest – Trixie łypnęła wymownie w stronę Crystal, która chyba wypiła jednak za dużo cudownego specyfiku Katyi, bo wybiegła do przybudowanej w garderobie toalety w pośpiechu. Katya ruszyła za nią ze spanikowaną miną, a Trixie prychnęła z wyraźnym triumfem. Jej na wierzchu.  
-Nie pierdolcie już, bo łeb mi pęka – wtrąciła Poison, bezceremonialnie wpychając się przed Trixie, by jeszcze dopaść do lustra – Ja tam byłam raz w wieczornych wiadomościach, chociaż chuje zamazali mi twarz i jakoś żyję… A ty Trixie nie ciesz tak gęby, widywałam cię w takim samym stanie, jak nie gorszym.  
-Pff, ekspertka przemówiła… Zawsze musisz włazić między wódkę a zakąskę?  
-No raczej nie inaczej, skarbie – Poison usiadła na krześle i niby nieświadomie przełożyła nogę na nogę, a miała na sobie króciutkie spodenki. Ech…   
-Jak widzę że ktoś wlazł w gówno, to mam mówić o kwiatkach? Sama sobie jest winna, nikt jej nic nie wpychał na siłę.  
-Hmn, zupełnie jak tym laskom, które podobno przez nią wykorkowały, co? – James postanowił rzucić chamsko, licząc na jakąś reakcję, ale także bo wkurwiała go już ta cała gadanina. I owszem, reakcję otrzymał. Poison prychnęła śmiechem, a Trixie na moment przytkało, a potem rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Atena i LaQuinn musiały wejść między nich, czyi właściwie trzymać agresorkę, bo James tylko stał, obserwując ten wybuch. To było wręcz zbyt proste.  
-W dupie byłaś i gówno widziałaś! To przez nią wszystko się spierdoliło, najpierw kręciła z Ruskimi bo wciągała ten szajs na wiadra i musiała się szmacić, a jak przyszło co do czego, to sprzedała nas wszystkich na psiarni! Niech ci Katya powie, te dwie sucze są siebie warte! – wydarła się Trixie. James chętnie pociągnąłby ją jeszcze za język, ale do garderoby wpadł jakiś łysol w okularach i nagle wszystkie drag queen rozeszły się w swoje strony, zachowując się jakby nic się nie stało. Czyżby to był ten Kanadyjczyk? Wcale nie wyglądał poważnie, miał na sobie dziwaczne, neonowe dresy i wielkie okulary, ale atmosfera od razu zrobiła się napięta jak bycze jajca.   
-Drogie panie, jak dobrze was widzieć! – rozłożył ręce czekając chyba na jakąś reakcję, ale wszyscy gapili się na niego ukradkiem, więc odstawiał kabaret sam dla siebie. Z kibla dobiegały urocze odgłosy rzygania Crystal. Łysol odchrząknął i kontynuował, jakby absolutnie nic sobie z tego nie robił.  
-Cieszę się, że przybyłyście tu tak licznie… To wielka szansa dla mnie, ale i dla was, zwłaszcza przy obecnej ekonomii, czaicie… Myślę o rozpoczęciu stałego programu w tak dużej skali jak dzisiaj, byłoby bombowo, nie? – wzniósł w górę pięści, napinając bicki, co nadal jednak nie wywołało żadnej reakcji. Na chuj on w ogóle pajacował? Tym bardziej że i tak gadał bardziej do siebie.  
-No, w każdym razie przypominam tylko, że u mnie liczy się profesjonalizm, wiem że przynudzam, ale wiecie jakie mam zasady… Mówię to zwłaszcza do tych, których widzę po raz pierwszy – łysol uśmiechnął się i mrugnął okiem… Jamesowi wydawało się, że do niego. A w każdym razie że zatrzymał na nim wzrok odrobinę za długo. Kurwa, Ki mu coś nagadała czy co? Inspektor bardzo starał nie pokazać, że momentalnie się spiął. Kanadyjczyk machnął rękami, robiąc kółko po garderobie i klaszcząc rytmicznie w dłonie, jednocześnie wydając dziwne wrzaski, jakby w ten sposób chciał zmotywować kogokolwiek. Chyba drużynę hokejową… James popatrzył na Atenę, ale tylko minimalnie pokręciła głową. Dobra, załapał, ma nawet tego nie kwestionować.  
-Dajcie z siebie wszystko! Liczę na was! – krzyknął jeszcze łysol, obracając się lekko i wybiegając stamtąd lekkim truchtem. Robiło się ciekawie…  
***  
-Zapraszamy na scenę nasze piękne dziewczęta! – ogłosił konferansjer, który zdołał już najwyraźniej wypstrykać się z wszystkich kiepskich żartów. James niepewnie spojrzał w kierunku Ateny, która jednak popchnęła go lekko ku wejściu na scenę. Większość drag queen już przechadzała się już po wybiegu, machając do publiczności i ogólnie się wdzięcząc. Właśnie, większość. Inspektor rzucił okiem przez ramię, ale nigdzie nie widział Crystal ani Katyi. Atena podążyła za jego wzrokiem i też się rozejrzała, ale ostatecznie obie artystki wyłoniły się z garderoby, prowadzone przez ochroniarza. Crystal szła chyba tylko dlatego, że trzymała się koleżanki. Jeden podmuch wiatru i białowłosa padłaby na ziemię jak długa. Jednak zważywszy na to, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno witała się z porcelaną w kiblu, to wyglądała nawet nie najgorzej, choć mogła to być kwestia szybko uzupełnionej tapety. Profesjonalistka…   
-Już się bałyśmy, że nie wyjdziesz – zagadnęła delikatnie Atena – Jesteś pewna, że nie wolisz jeszcze chwilę odpocząć?  
-W-wiem co robię. Pokażę im wszystkim że… Pokażę im – wybełkotała Crystal i mimo protestów Katyi uwolniła się z jej uścisku, wypięła dumnie pierś do przodu i z uśmiechem na ustach weszła w blask reflektorów. Cóż, determinacji nie można jej było odmówić.  
-Czekaj, Crystal! – Katya wyleciała zaraz za nią, z jednej strony chyba nie chcąc robić przypału, a z drugiej wypatrując momentu, gdy będzie ją musiała łapać.  
-Ekhem – chrząknął znacząco ochroniarz, patrząc na nich wyczekująco i Atena pociągnęła Jamesa za sobą. Obok nich przebiegła jeszcze Trixie, wyprzedzając ich i od razu wznosząc do góry ręce, jakby witała swoich wiernych poddanych. James wziął głęboki oddech, czując się wciąż jak pajac, ale instynktownie skanując wzrokiem widownię. W końcu był tylko jedną z wielu kolorowych postaci, więc zasadniczo nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. No, poza Alvaro i dziewczynami, którzy na widok jego i Ateny zaczęli klaskać entuzjastycznie. Medley trzymała rękę przy uchu, najpewniej z powodu ukrytej słuchawki, ale starała się drugą ręką uderzać chociaż o stolik. Widział po minach znajomych, że mimo wszystko są równie nerwowi jak on, choć nie musieli się wydurniać na środku… Ustalili z Ateną, że postarają się by zawsze choć jedno z nich było w garderobie, kiedy to będzie możliwe, a w czasie tej całej dostawy do magazynu, kucharz miał im zapukać do drzwi. Jeśli udałoby mu się zdobyć klucz, James miał wymknąć się na zaplecze i sprawdzić czy nie odjebało się tam coś grubego. Chuj wie, czy to wystarczy, ale lepszego planu nie mieli, chyba że chcieli rozwalać drzwi z buta. Ich ekipa „aniołków” miała w tym czasie również węszyć, ale i tak James łaził cały nerwowy, nawet nie słuchając co pierdoli konferansjer. Szukał też widoku tej dwójki Lawendowych pajaców wskazanych przez Raula, ale nie natrafił na nich. Mogli nie wejść, ale James mógł ich też zwyczajnie nie zobaczyć w tłumie, mimo że gapił się po widowni intensywnie. Zauważył wreszcie różowe włosy Ki, choć sądził że znajdzie ją szybciej… ale ponieważ scena była rozświetlona reflektorami, a widownia znajdowała się raczej w półmroku, nie było to takie proste. Inna rzecz, że stała na uboczu, na niewielkim balkonie nad salą. Miał ochotę zakląć siarczyście, bo o ile dobrze widział, gadała z łysym Kanadyjczykiem. Mógł się tego spodziewać, ale i tak go tu wkurzyło. Wciąż nie wiedział jakie jeden z drugim mieli powiązania, ale nie miał wątpliwości że coś się tu kroiło. Był tak zamyślony, że ledwo zauważył fakt przejścia po wybiegu i Atena tak jak wciągnęła go na scenę, tak i poprowadziła go do wyjścia.   
-Widziałaś te dwa ptaszki? – warknął tylko inspektor, wciąż wykręcając jeszcze głowę ku balkonowi.  
-Widziałam. Na razie miej oczy szeroko otwarte i czekamy na sygnał.  
***  
-…i dlatego właśnie nie mam już telefonu ani telewizora, radia zresztą też. Ale za to gwarantuję, że nie ma u mnie żadnych podsłuchów, więc możesz teraz wpadać na luzie – wesoło trajkotała Katya, pomagając Crystal poprawić makijaż. James przyglądał się im z pewnej odległości, zastanawiając się jak to najlepiej rozegrać. Póki co nie działo się nic niezwykłego, a największą zagadką było zaginięcie szczęśliwego wisiorka jednej z drag queen. Po szybkich poszukiwaniach okazało się, że po prostu włożyła go do innej przegródki w torebce i kryzys został zażegnany równie szybko, jak się zaczął.  
-Dzięki Katya, ale na razie… nie chciałabym ci tak wbijać na chatę. Mam gdzie spać póki co – Crystal zdawała się już lekko zmęczona szalonymi teoriami spiskowymi koleżanki, niemniej nie potrafiła się od niej opędzić, czy to z grzeczności czy z ogólnego wyplucia. Na ratunek przyszła jej Poison, która zagaiła do Katyi, obejmując ją ramieniem i odciągając na bok.  
-Słuchaj laska, ostatnio dzwoni do mnie jakiś zbok i dyszy do słuchawki… Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni, w końcu cudna jestem, ale mnie wkurwia. Wiadomo że na psiarnię z tym nie pójdę, a chciałabym zachować ten numer. No wiesz, większość klientów… biznesowych go ma, nie będę przecież każdego obchodzić i dawać nowy – powiedziała niby od niechcenia, zarzucając zalotnie fioletową grzywą, ale kątem oka łypała w stronę Crystal, która odetchnęła z ulgą. Katya oczywiście nie mogła przegapić takiej okazji, oczy jej się zaświeciły i z radością zaczęła opowiadać od nowa to samo.  
-Och, najlepiej byłoby się pozbyć telefonu, ale możesz też rozkręcić gniazdko i…  
-Tak, tak, tak, pogadajmy na stronie, wiesz jak jest – Poison mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Katyi, a ta pokiwała głową entuzjastycznie, tak jakby ta nic nieznacząca fraza kryła w sobie kod enigmy. Odeszły razem, szeptając do siebie konspiracyjnie. Poison ewidentnie świetnie udawała zainteresowanie niedoszłą Polą Negri. James uznał że może to dobry moment żeby wkroczyć… ale najpierw musiał wybadać teren.  
-One zawsze były takimi psiapsiółkami? – spytał Atenę.   
-Powiedzmy. Był moment że obie pojawiały się na podobnych imprezach, choć Katya zawsze miała swój… hmn, świat i swoje kredki – otrzymał odpowiedź. Kurwa, jak tak inspektor patrzył, to wcale się nie dziwił, że ktoś tu popadł w paranoję. Kombinacja prochów i towarzystwa Ruskich chyba każdemu zrobiłaby papkę z mózgu.  
-Właśnie widzę. Mogła te kredki pożyczyć od Borysa i kolegów?  
-Ech, może, ale szczerze wątpię żeby świadomie chciała zrobić coś dla nich… Niby zawsze ktoś mógł jej wcisnąć jakiś kit, ale aż tak głupia nie jest – stwierdziła Atena, choć James nie był tego taki pewien, zresztą po chwili dodała – No, a przynajmniej żeby ją wkręcać w jakiś skomplikowany plan.  
-A co z tymi Lawendowymi Kociakami, czy jak im tam? Powiem szczerze że coś tam o nich słyszałem, ale tak piąte przez dziesiąte – westchnął inspektor. Pajace działali z tego co pamiętał tylko coś koło roku i tak naprawdę nie narobili tak wielkiego zamieszania, jakiego można by się spodziewać… i którego sami się spodziewali. W końcu w tym kraju prawo do posiadania broni było największą świętością, no kurwa. Czy byli obecni już w czasie ostatnich i poprzednich zamieszek? Pewnie tak, ale w tłumie tak naprawdę niczym się nie różnili od reszty wkurwionych protestujących. James właściwie nic by do nich nie miał, ale nie chciał, żeby spierdolili mu tę szansę na wyjście na prostą.  
-Powiem tak: mogą nam równie dobrze pomóc, jak i przeszkodzić, zależnie od sytuacji. Metody mają dość ekstremalne, więc obawiam się tak czy siak trzeba na nich uważać… Najlepiej gdyby nie trafili na mordercę przed nami, albo będzie jatka – Atena wbiła wzrok w podłogę, przeczesując włosy.   
-Najlepiej gdyby na nas też nie trafili, ostatnie czego chciałbym to bezsensowna strzelanina. Jest jakakolwiek szansa na porozumienie się z nimi, czy nawet nie warto strzępić ryja?  
-Na polu „najpierw strzelaj, potem pytaj” myślę, że dogadalibyście się całkiem nieźle – fuknęła drag queen, choć widać było, że daleka jest od pochwały działań tej domorosłej, lawendowej inkwizycji.   
-Ale nie, faktycznie lepiej nie wdawać się w dyskusję… Tym bardziej jeśli dowiedzieliby się o tobie. Musimy ich po prostu unikać – dodała, patrząc po reszcie artystek w garderobie.  
-Sądzisz że przez scenę żaden pajac tu nie wlezie? – James pytał o to już któryś raz, ale nie umiał się powstrzymać. Im dalej w las tym bardziej nerwowo wypatrywał najmniejszych oznak tego, że coś się dzieje. O ile jeszcze na początku zajmował umysł idiotyzmem przebrania i ogólnie całej sytuacji, tak teraz czuł się jak w Ratuszu, o ile nie gorzej. Ile jeszcze będą o rzut beretem od złapania skurwiela, tylko po to żeby gówno z tego wyszło?   
-Przypominam, że jest tam ochrona – wyrwała go z czarnych myśli Atena.  
-Ochrona należąca do właściciela tego pierdolnika. Bez urazy.  
-Cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, pilnuje porządku. Możemy nie ufać ani jemu, ani Ki, ale uwierz że morderstwo w którymkolwiek z ich lokali to byłby strzał w stopę – drag queen odrzuciła włosy z czoła, sama jednak zerkając na scenę. Była w tym jakaś racja, ale James nie zamierzał ignorować żadnego potencjalnego spierdolenia.  
-Napijecie się, kochane? – LaQuinn podeszła do nich ze szklankami czegoś, co wyglądało i pachniało jak whiskey.  
-Podobno właściciel nie chce żeby tu pić? – inspektor uniósł brew, a LaQuinn zaśmiała się donośnie.  
-Poprawka: nie chce żeby pić na sali. A czego oczy nie widzą tego sercu nie żal. Mamy nawet lód w termosie – wskazała na stolik, gdzie rzeczywiście pomiędzy innymi szklankami stał termos.   
-Dzięki, ale chyba spasujemy. To jej pierwszy występ, rozumiesz – stwierdziła Atena od razu. Fajnie że James miał osobistą przyzwoitkę… albo może raczej sierżanta. Inna rzecz, że ostatnio nie mógł patrzeć na whiskey. Ani nalewki. Tylko piwo jakoś wchodziło, wyparte z wyobraźni.  
-Oj, tak na rozluźnienie – naciskała LaQuinn.  
-Lepiej żebyśmy nie rozluźniały się za bardzo. Coś o tym wiem – ucięła dyskusję Atena.  
-Ha, może i racja. Pamiętam swój pierwszy występ, miałam kieckę i dodatki pożyczone od znajomych, a na koniec i tak zgubiłam gdzieś buty, bo nie umiałam w nich chodzić – uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie drag queen.  
-Ale ty się o nic nie bój, Atena wie co robi i nie da ci zginąć..! Zwłaszcza teraz – dodała z troską – Swoją drogą żałuję że nie wszyscy biorą sobie do serca to co mówisz, ale wiem że ja na pewno będę im o to suszyć głowy. Wzięłam do siebie kogo się dało, faktycznie niektóre dziewczyny są w nieciekawej sytuacji. Kiedyś można było jeszcze liczyć na ośrodek pomocy, ale teraz strach tam zachodzić…  
-Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Atena – Może to niewiele, ale jeśli tylko można powinnyśmy przebywać jak najwięcej w grupach. GALA podobno miała jakieś wyremontowane magazyny, mówiłam z nimi i…  
-Zaraz, czemu strach chodzić do ośrodka? – wtrącił się James, bo nawet jeśli Alice tam już nie było, to wciąż przewijało się tam mnóstwo dzieciaków… No i był też Baker.  
-Znaczy domyślam się czemu, ale jeśli możesz coś jeszcze… Bo tego, miałem… miałam tam znajomych – poprawił się szybko inspektor. LaQuinn machnęła ręką, ale ostatecznie usiadła obok nich, skubiąc nerwowo rąbek sukienki.  
-Ciężko to wyjaśnić, chociaż jeśli tam bywałaś, to wiesz jak tam jest. Niby w porządku, ale trzeba się pilnować, bo czasem wpada psiarnia. Inna rzecz, że bez tego byłaby tam pewnie sodoma i obora – stwierdziła. James był podobnego zdania. Tym dzieciakom trzeba pomagać, ale nie mogły przecież roznieść ośrodka w pizdu. Fakt, że policja pewnie potrafiła się dopierdolić wyjątkowo paskudnie, ale cóż: aż tak wolny kraj to nie był.  
-A teraz wpadają jakby szukali tego mordercy pod każdą deską. Może skurwysyny chcą to zamknąć tak jak Ostrygę – LaQuinn skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, marszcząc brwi. James lekko zamarł.  
-Kurwa, ale muszą mieć jakiś powód, nawet jeśli z dupy – warknął – Bez nakazu to mogą nieźle jebnąć, jeśli tylko dyrektor dobrze to rozegra…  
-Skarbie, powód się zawsze znajdzie – LaQuinn poklepała inspektora po ramieniu – Podobno to pracownicy zrobili jakiś protest, ale nie umiem ci powiedzieć na pewno. Zawsze uważałam że to był dobry pomysł jak go zakładali, ale potem… cóż, szli kosztem ludzkim.   
-Szlag – mruknął pod nosem James. Dobra, z papierów które widział, wynikało że obcinali obsadzie pensje i robili inne machloje, ale obecność policji sugerowała, że to mogło być coś więcej. Gdyby taka prośba od pracowników wylądowała na biurku jakiegokolwiek ważniaka, to trafiłaby z miejsca do „biura rzeczy zarchiwizowanych”, czyli kosza. Czy szukali już czegoś w związku z Bakerem?  
-Ale spokojnie słońce, jeśli masz kogoś kto potrzebuje pomocy, dam ci swój adres. Atenę na pewno też możesz poprosić – zaproponowała LaQuinn, wygrzebując z czeluści dekoltu mały notatniczek. Wyciągnęła stamtąd także oczobijny długopis z piórkiem na końcu i zapisała nim jakiś adres, a potem zamaszyście wyrwała karteczkę, podając ją Jamesowi.  
-Eee, dzięki – inspektor zawahał się nieco, biorąc jeszcze ciepły kawałek papieru do ręki. Jezu… Rozejrzał się, bo właśnie Crystal rzuciła wkurzona zapalniczką na ziemię, klnąc sama do siebie. Cóż, wyglądała na bardziej żywą niż na początku, ale i znacznie bardziej rozdrażnioną. Może to był dobry moment? James przeprosił Atenę i LaQuinn, wstał i udał się do kibla. Myły to właściwie tylko trzy niewielkie kabiny i umywalka, ale nie zamierzał korzystać. Aż dziwne, że pisuarów tu nie było… Wszedł do jednej z kabin i wygrzebał swój mikrofon.  
-Halo, Medley? Dobrze mnie słyszysz? – szepnął, podkręcając głośność na odbiorniku. Po chwili szumów i trzasków usłyszał stłumione przekleństwa.   
-Jezu, nie strasz mnie tak… Słyszę, chociaż trochę tu głośno. Masz coś?  
-Jeszcze nie, ale chcę pogadać z laską, która może kręciła z Ruskimi. Podkręć sobie głośność czy coś – poprosił.  
-Dobra, ale staraj się żeby mikrofon był jak najbliżej rozmówcy, ten szajs ma swoje ograniczenia.  
-Świetnie, przyłożę ją sobie do cyca – mruknął James – A wy jak tam?  
-A łazimy jak dzieci we mgle – usłyszał westchnięcie – Tej dwójki co pokazywał nam Raul ani widu, ale Alvaro zauważył kogoś innego, kto chyba kiedyś też trzymał z tymi Panterami… Taki siwy dziad pod krawatem.  
-Do klubu pod krawatem..? Faktycznie, barbarzyństwo – przypomniał Medley jej własne słowa z czasu gdy wizytowali Ostrygę i dziewczyna przynajmniej na moment parsknęła śmiechem.  
-Dobra, to bez odbioru – zakończył rozmowę. Nie było co się pierdolić. Wyszedłz kibla i od razu poszedł w stronę Crystal, która macała się po kieszeniach i pobliskim stoliku w poszukiwaniu czegoś. James domyślał się, czego. Wyjął swoją paczkę fajek i podsunął ją pod nos białowłosej.  
-Częstuj się – powiedział spokojnie. Crystal najpierw popatrzyła na inspektora spode łba, ale widząc co oferuje, z pewnym wahaniem poczęstowała się fajką, choć oglądała ją ze wszystkich stron, jakby papieros miał ją ugryźć.  
-Dzięki… a masz może..? – zanim dokończyła, James już podał jej zapalniczkę. Crystal znowu rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale ostatecznie przyjęła także i ogień. W końcu idiotyzmem byłoby wziąć jedno, ale nie drugie. Ręce już jej się tak nie trzęsły, choć inspektor nadal wątpił żeby całkiem się jej polepszyło. Nawet mimo makijażu oczy miała przekrwione, i wciąż przypominała wychudzone dziecko wojny. James pozwolił sobie usiąść obok niej na rozklekotanej pufie. Miał nadzieję, że jak dobrze się przechyli, to mikrofon wyłapie co trzeba.  
-Spoko, zawsze noszę przy sobie. Mówią że paskudztwo, ale pomaga.  
-Słuchaj, jak przylazłaś mi tu truć to wybacz, ale bądź tak dobra i spierdalaj – Crystal zasłoniła oczy ręką, masując sobie lekko czoło.  
-Luz, chciałem… chciałam tylko…  
-Albo cię ta twoja amazonka przysłała? Już mówiłam, że nie potrzebuję niczyjej łaski! – wydarła się nagle, ale sekundę potem jęknęła z irytacją, machając rękami, jakby sama ze sobą nie umiała się dogadać.  
-Przepraszam, to mój pierwszy występ od… od dawna i chyba nie idzie mi najlepiej. A było już tak dobrze..! – pożaliła się, lekko pociągając nosem, ale najwyraźniej groźba rozmazania tapety powstrzymała ją od rozklejenia się. Pięknie, była mniej więcej tak stabilna psychicznie jak uciekinier z wariatkowa.  
-Ej, nie zamierzam oceniać, to mój pierwszy występ w ogóle. Póki co nauczyłam się co najwyżej przeklinać producentów damskiej bielizny – James wzruszył ramionami, licząc że może to trochę przełamie lody. Crystal odsunęła się do tyłu na pufie, patrząc nieobecnie gdzieś w sufit.   
-Rzuć to w cholerę. Jak raz zaczniesz, to się wkręcisz, a jak się wkręcisz, to już nie będzie odwrotu… Po takim zasmakowaniu wolności „normalne” życie będzie jak kajdany. Mnie zostało już tylko to – Crystal mówiła chyba bardziej do siebie. James nie był też pewien czy mówi o przebieraniu się, dragach czy ogólnie o własnej historii, ale postanowił dać jej wyrazić swoje emocje.   
-Ej, jeśli miałabym całe życie tylko zapierdalać na mały biały domek z ogródkiem, to by była tylko egzystencja, a nie życie. A tak przynajmniej coś cię trzyma… Katya chyba też próbuje – zagaił ostrożnie. Crystal ku jego zdziwieniu zaczęła się wachlować, będąc o krok od wybuchnięcia płaczem.  
-T-tak, wiem! Ja… nie dałabym rady bez niej i innych, ale cały czas się oszukiwałam. Nie myślałam kompletnie, chciałam tylko… żeby choć na moment móc się oderwać od wszystkiego, odpocząć, rozumiesz? Nie, nie rozumiesz, lepiej żebyś nie rozumiała! – skuliła się i James skorzystał z okazji, by objąć ją ramieniem i podać chustkę, którą białowłosa tylko przystawiła sobie do ust, oddychając przez nią ciężko. Obawiając się, że zaraz padnie z powodu hiperwentylacji, inspektor szybko odebrał jej kawałek materiału.   
-P-przepraszam, jeszcze ciągle nie ogarnęłam się całkiem… Żeby ten jebany łeb mnie tak przestał napierdalać! – jęknęła, delikatnie dotykając skroni z wyraźnym bólem. Kurwa, żeby tu nie wykitowała… James gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co zrobiłby Grover, on znał takie przypadki na wylot. Ostatecznie inspektor capnął termos z lodem niby do drinków i nasypał nieco kostek na chustkę. Może to niewiele, ale przystawił ten okład do czoła Crystal, która podskoczyła na dotknięcie zimnego obiektu.  
-Boże… i znowu to samo. Wszyscy muszą przy mnie skakać. Dziękuję, ale muszę… Jezu, muszę dać radę, albo… Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć! – Crystal minimalnie pokręciła głową, prawdopodobnie by nie pogorszyć naparzanki dziejącej się w jej głowie. Pociągnęła bucha z papierosa, ale skrzywiła się i odłożyła go do popielniczki, choć ledwo go tknęła. Chyba szeptała do siebie coś, co trochę brzmiało jak „nie chcę, ale muszę”, choć James nie był pewien.  
-Całkiem rzuciłaś? Tak nagle? – spytał James. To nie wróżyło dobrze, odstawienie takiego syfu w cholerę mogło być takim szokiem, że organizm się rozpadał.  
-„Nagle”… Nawet nie wiesz ile było podejść! – Crystal zaśmiała się piskliwie i nerwowo – Ale ostatnio… uznałam że albo wóz albo przewóz. Jeśli mam zdechnąć, to chociaż po swojemu, nawet jeśli… Skurwiele, skurwiele!  
-Jacy znowu…  
-Kurwa, myślałam że chociaż pokażę Trixie i reszcie suk że dałam radę… Że nie odejdę tak po prostu, tylko z przytupem! Że też akurat teraz, jak wreszcie kopnęłam się w dupę i przestałam… Ale już i tak przejebałam innym wystarczająco dużo, zwłaszcza Katyi, więc jestem im to winna - kontynuowała tyradę, z której James mało co rozumiał. Czemu miała odejść?  
-Hmn, bez urazy, ale Katya wygląda jakby sama potrafiła sobie sporo przejebać.  
-Odwal się od niej, ma swoje odpały, ale to przez jej popieprzonych znajomych! A to wszystko moja wina – chlipnęła ponownie Crystal, szarpiąc się przez moment bo szybko opadła z sił. Była o krok od załamania się, więc inspektor postanowił ciągnąć temat.  
-No co ty, za długo słuchałaś pieprzenia Trixie? Czemu niby twoja?   
-Ech, co tu dużo mówić… Spierdoliłam. Korzystałam ze znajomych, rzucając się na nich za każdą próbę pomocy. Nic dziwnego, że większość postawiła na mnie krzyżyk, ja sama siebie skreśliłam. To się zrobiło zbyt niebezpieczne, więc nie mogę mieć im tego za złe. Ale Katya została, nawet spłaciła za mnie część długów… Jakim cudem, nie mam pojęcia i wolę nie pytać – powiedziała cicho. James, wciąż trzymając okład z lodem na jej czole, wbił wzrok w podłogę. Naszła go paskudna myśl, że pod tym względem wcale nie różnił się tak bardzo od tej wyniszczonej fizycznie i psychicznie drag queen.  
-Też czasem się zastanawiam jak znajomi ze mną wytrzymują… Ale chyba pozostaje się cieszyć i mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś im to wynagrodzę – wyznał – A przynajmniej że przeze mnie już nic im się nie stanie.  
-Właśnie, dlatego muszę… jeśli nie dla siebie, to chociaż dla Katyi. Chryste, czasami wolałabym żeby dała sobie ze mną spokój, bo żeby mnie spłacić musiała na pewno łazić do tych zasrańców, a przecież oni są pojebani! – Crystal gwałtownie się wyprostowała, wytrącając Jamesowi chustkę z ręki. Kostki lodu rozjebały się po podłodze.  
-Mówisz o Ruskich? – zdecydował się strzelić inspektor, zanim białowłosej pęknie żyłka – Poznałam kilku w Ostrydze, faktycznie zjeby pierwszej wody…  
-Chuj z tymi chlorami, oni są bardziej niebezpiecznie dla siebie niż dla innych! Chociaż mają gumowe ucho, nie powiem… Ale reszta… Boże przecież oni nas wszystkich pozabijają! A ja nie chcę… Nie teraz! To kurwa niesprawiedliwe! – teraz już całkiem spanikował i rozryczała się, ryjąc łzami głębokie bruzdy w tapecie na twarzy. James nawet nie przejmując się jak głupio to wygląda, ponownie objął Crystal, kładąc jej chlipiącą głowę na swoją pierś.  
-Co ty gadasz, nikt nas nie zabije… - poklepał ją lekko, woląc nie myśleć że zasmarkuje mu kurtkę, co pewnie słyszała przez mikrofon Medley. James miał szczerą nadzieję, że faktycznie nikt dzisiaj nikogo nie zabije… no, przynajmniej tutaj, w tym mieście codziennie ginęło w chuj ludzi.  
-Ja… chciałam ze sobą skończyć, ale obiecałam sobie że wrócę i ich spłacę, żeby nie doczepili się do Katyi, ale… Nie tak, na pewno nie tak! Boże, co ja tu dzisiaj robię..!   
-Czekaj, grozili tobie albo Katyi? Mówili coś o dzisiejszym występie? – James miał ochotę potrząsnąć Crystal aż nie wydusi z niej wszystkiego, ale wiedział że tak tego nie osiągnie. Już teraz drag queen szarpała się z objęć inspektora, ale był zdeterminowany by utrzymać ją blisko siebie. I mikrofonu.  
-A ty co kurwa, as wywiadu? Odczepcie się ode mnie wszyscy, wiem co robię! Ani te kacapy ani nikt nie będzie mi mówić co mogę a czego nie! Puszczaj..!  
-Halo, spokojnie! – James trzymał jeszcze Crystal, choć wiła się jak piskorz. Inne dziewczyny patrzyły na nie dziwnie, ale raczej czekając cierpliwie czy wyniknie z tego jakaś chryja godna złapania za popcorn.   
-Co wy się tak obmacujecie? – niespodziewanie weszła Katya, wisząc nad nim jakby co najmniej obraził ją pięć pokoleń wstecz – Zostaw ją, no!   
-Dobra już, ja tylko tego… Pomóc chciałam – inspektor puścił Crystal, która machając nieskoordynowanie rękami próbowała okładać Jamesa, ale głównie biła powietrze. Katya złapała go za to za kołnierz, szarpiąc nim agresywnie. Kurwa, żeby mu te jebane kable nie wypadły!  
-Nie będziesz mi tu kumpeli… eee, no nie wiem coś kombinowała, ale nie pozwalam! I co tu tak mokro..? – Katya spojrzała pod nogi, gdzie rozpuszczony lód zdołał zmienić się w kałużę.   
-Posłuchaj…  
-Nie, nie dam ci… Aua! – syknęła, gdy w tej przepychance mikrofon Jamesa wydał z siebie wysoki pisk tuż obok jej twarzy. No ja jebię! Medley chyba straci słuch…  
-C-co to było? – Katya puściła go, odsuwając się jak oparzona. Niech jeszcze ta wariatka wyczuje podsłuch…  
-Eee, tego… chyba alarm w zegarku mi piszczy, czas na mój występ..! inspektor wstał i oddalił się stamtąd jak najszybciej. Na szczęście Katya zajęła się koleżanką, podając jej ponownie swoją piersiówkę, jakby miała tam lek na całe zło. Atena i LaQuinn miały miny mówiące „co to kurwa było?”  
-Nie pytajcie – poprawił kurtkę nerwowo. Atena zmarszczyła brwi, pukając się w czoło. Widać było, że gdyby nie obecność LaQuinn, opieprzyłaby inspektora z góry na dół.  
-Nie zamierzam. I zbieraj się, naprawdę za chwilę powinnyśmy wyjść – powiedziała z fuknięciem. Z deszczu pod rynnę…  
***  
-Kurde, pełno ludzi, ale właściwie nikogo specjalnie podejrzanego – Medley podeszła do pozostałej dwójki w umówionym miejscu. Kręcili się po sali już od jakiegoś czasu i nic. Niemal automatycznie powtarzała już pod nosem „przepraszam, przepraszam”, lawirując między stolikami i ludźmi. Może powinna się cieszyć, ale z nerwów prawie gryzła paznokcie. Czuła że zawiodła Jamesa w Ratuszu i była gotowa zajrzeć pod każdy kamień, by znaleźć choć ślad tego gnojka. Ten klub był w końcu mniejszy, a i dróg wejścia mniej, no przecież musieli na coś natrafić! Ech, mogła tą gadką próbować pocieszyć Jamesa, ale sama miała wątpliwości. Próbowała trochę zająć myśli niewątpliwą dziwnością tej sytuacji i zastanawianiem się, jak jej kumpel zaprezentuje się na scenie… I bardzo żałowała, że pewnie tego nie zobaczy. A co by było, jakby zobaczył to Grover, albo co lepsze: Jerry? Może i to było z jej strony wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale wewnętrznie miała ochotę piszczeć. Tak długo razem z Groverem obserwowali jak ta dwójka krąży wokół siebie, że to aż bolało, no! Pech chciał, że mleko rozlało się akurat w środku niezłego bagna, trudno. Pocieszała się mówieniem sobie, że jak tylko to się skończy, zrobią sobie imprezę życia, bo dzisiejsze czekanie na to, co się wydarzy ją dobijało. Pomijając przepychankę Jamesa z jakąś artystką, która ryczała tak, że Medley ledwo zrozumiała o co chodziło, (poza tym że miała problem z długami) on też na razie szału nie osiągnął… A przez te durne piski ze sprzętu musiała go mocno przyciszyć, bo by jej łeb pękł. Ewidentnie na polu łączności była… debilem, co najmniej.   
-Albo raczej wszyscy podobnie podejrzani – Abby wzruszyła ramionami, idąc od strony łazienek – Może się rozdzielimy jeszcze raz, to przeszłabym się dookoła budynku, co?  
-Wolałabym żeby nikt z nas nie łaził sam na zewnątrz, jeśli już to pójdziemy wszyscy – Medley wciąż jeszcze czuła się lekko skrępowana w obecności reporterki i pewnie Abby miała podobnie, ale żadna z nich nie zamierzała teraz tego rozdrapywać. Inna rzecz, że Medley nie mogła pozwolić, żeby dziennikarka wykręciła coś, czego potem mogli wszyscy żałować… Nie na jej warcie przecież! Nawet jeśli rozumiała czemu Abby była tak nakręcona, Medley sama czuła że aż ją nosi. Na bank obie chciały pomóc Jamesowi, choć pewnie z trochę innych powodów.  
-Okej, ale wydaje mi się, że tak obskoczylibyśmy większy teren… - Abby skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, marszcząc brwi, choć spuściła nieśmiało wzrok. Kurde. Znać było, że reporterka pragnęła mieć rezultaty jak najszybciej, ale bała się naciskać, z oczywistych powodów. Ech. Medley nie bardzo potrafiła sobie radzić z takimi niedopowiedzeniami i westchnęła jedynie, drapiąc się po głowie. Na pomoc wkroczył jednak Alvaro ze swoim wielkim, firmowym uśmiechem na twarzy i obejmując je obie.  
-Ej dziewczyny, a co wy na to żeby przejść się na zaplecze a stamtąd na zewnątrz? Atena podobno załatwiła z kucharzem, żeby nas wpuścił – zaproponował.  
-Hmn, jakoś za niedługo miała być ta dostawa, więc może faktycznie to dobry ruch – zgodziła się Abby dość szybko, chyba też czując potrzebę zostawienia tego za nimi. Uff. Alvaro puścił je, zadowolony z siebie.  
-Zgadzam się, bo co nam zostało… A właśnie Al, ten dziadek z Panter coś robił, czy nadal się tylko wałęsał? – spytała go Medley.  
-Widziałem jak trzasnął parę drinków przy barze, a potem rozmawiał z jakimś ochroniarzem, ale chyba kiepsko mu poszło bo wyglądało jakby co najwyżej zebrał opieprz – Alvaro rozejrzał się po słabo oświetlonej sali, mrużąc oczy, aż wreszcie wskazał na staruszka siedzącego właśnie przy stoliku z młodszym gościem i dyskutującego o czymś zaciekle –O patrzcie, tam jest.  
-Kurde, dobrze byłoby wyczaić o czym gadają – Medley stanęła bokiem i delikatnie odciągnęła Alvaro, żeby nie wyglądali tak bardzo na gapiących się w tamtą stronę.  
-Chyba miałabym pomysł, ale potrzebowałabym waszej pomocy – Abby z lekką rezerwą poprosiła.  
-No… o czym myślisz? – Medley z równą nieśmiałością zapytała. Nie chciała jej niczego wyrzucać, ale nie potrafiła nie być zwyczajnie ostrożną.  
-Zrobimy mały teatrzyk i dosiądziemy się do nich, przy tej muzyce i wszystkim inaczej niczego nie usłyszymy – powiedziała Abby nieco pewniej, sama dyskretnie łypiąc na obiekt ich zainteresowania.  
-Dla Alvaro miałabym specjalną rolę – dodała.  
-O, serio? Bardzo chętnie! – ucieszył się chłopak, klaskając w dłonie.  
-Niech będzie, ale jak coś im się nie spodoba, to spadamy – Medley uznała że nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  
-Świetnie. Po pierwsze potrzebujemy, żebyś nam kupił jakieś drinki – zadecydowała reporterka.  
-Jasne! Tylko wiecie, akurat trochę nie mam… - zmieszał się Alvaro. Medley bez mrugnięcia okiem wygrzebała z torebki zwitek banknotów i podała go chłopakowi, który przyjął podarunek z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Machnęła ręką, żeby się nie przejmował, w końcu wiedziała jak jest… Nie ma co się szczypać przecież.  
-I jak przyjdziesz, to zrobimy tak…  
***  
-Przepraszamy, można się dosiąść? Już tyle szukamy stolika, a tu pełna sala – Abby posłała dziadkowi słodki uśmiech, składając ręce jak do modlitwy i wisząc nad nim zalotnie. Strategia może i stara jak świat, ale skuteczna, bo staruszek tylko rzucił na nie okiem i poklepał krzesło obok siebie, dając znak że je zaprasza. No, na razie nie było źle… Drugi facet chyba był tak sobie zadowolony, ale nie powiedział nic. Abby od razu z gracją przycupnęła na wskazanym miejscu.  
-Dzięki, trochę się spóźniłyśmy, no i tak wyszło – Medley też powoli usiadła. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało jej się, że jeden z młodszych kolesi gapi się na nią intensywnie, ale może tylko sobie to wymyśliła..? Skuliła się trochę, ale co chwilę łypała, czy on nie łypie w jej stronę. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, no.  
-Widzisz, mówiłam ci żebyśmy szybciej wyszły, w końcu nasi koledzy będą występować… Nie przegapiłybyśmy tego, prawda? – Abby wręcz kipiała energią i Medley musiała przyznać że nawet jeśli to było dla picu, udzielało jej się. Dziennikarka szturchnęła ją zaczepnie ramieniem, więc trzeba było tańczyć jak grają.  
-Aaa, no racja, musimy im zrobić gorące powitanie! – Medley sama wyszczerzyła się, obejmując Abby jedną ręką a drugą wznosząc do góry w geście mającym zagrzewać do walki, choć akurat na scenie występował ktoś kompletnie nieznany… One same właśnie odstawiały niezły cyrk.  
-Zdążyłybyśmy, ale te korki w mieście… Znowu gnoje przekopują Mission Street, dobrze że dojechałyśmy – dodała i pokręciła głową, jakby to była najgorsza zbrodnia wojenna.  
-Ano prawda, zawsze mówiłem że w tym mieście zamiast zrobić coś raz a porządnie, to rzucają kasę, która cholera wie do czyjej trafia kieszeni – staruszek walnął pięścią w stół, a potem pogładził swojego krzaczastego wąsa. Zdawał się wręcz rozbawiony ich obecnością. To dobrze czy źle..?  
-Panie wybaczą, ale chyba powinniśmy już iść, nie? Będziecie miały cały stolik dla siebie– podejrzliwy koleś odsunął się na krześle, bardzo wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Dziadek zatrzymał go jednak w pól drogi.  
-Nie przesadzaj Sonny, mrówki masz w tyłku czy co? Jest jeszcze czas.  
-O, też czekacie na czyjś występ? Można spytać czyj? – Abby nie traciła ani chwili.  
-Nie, raczej nie – uciął Sonny, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc spod byka na Medley. Co ten koleś miał za problem? Im dłużej na niego patrzyła, tym bardziej była przekonana, że gdzieś widziała tą facjatę, tylko gdzie? Może w Ostrydze..?  
-Wybaczcie mu, wstał dzisiaj ewidentnie lewą nogą – staruszek na moment złapał Abby za dłoń, puszczając oczko. Nawet Medley poczuła się nieswojo, ale reporterce udało się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy.   
-I właściwie nie tyle czekamy, co po prostu podziwiamy artystów. W końcu rzadko jest okazja obejrzeć ich tylu podczas jednego występu – rzucił okiem na swojego towarzysza, który westchnął poirytowany, gładząc świecące od żelu włosy. Medley widziała, że Abby już otwierała usta, by pociągnąć temat, ale wtedy chwiejnym krokiem wkroczył Alvaro, niosąc dwa drinki i rozlewając je nieco po stoiku. Sonny wręcz odskoczył, odsuwając się i klnąc pod nosem.  
-Ooo, tu jesteście..! A ja was szukam i szukam! Mam dla was… no nie wiem, powiedziałem barmanowi żeby dał coś szałowego, chyba będzie dobre – niemal krzyczał, kiwając się między nimi i rozlewając jeszcze więcej.   
-Pan powącha, pachnie spoko, nie? – podetknął Sonny’emu niemal pod nos szklankę, zupełnie nie przejmując się że facet wyglądał na zdegustowanego. Kiedy Alvaro czknął głośno, podśpiewując sobie do rytmu właśnie granej piosenki, Medley musiała przyznać że grał całkiem nieźle. Sama chyba powiedziałaby, że coś wypił, choć jemu akurat wystarczyło naprawdę niedużo…  
-Przepraszamy za kolegę, przejęty jest – chwyciła pląsającego Alvaro i z braku dostępnych miejsc usadziła go sobie na kolanach, odbierając szklanki. Chłopak niemal przewrócił się, zachichotał i podał rękę dziadkowi.  
-Prze…praszam. Trochę słabą głowę mam, wie pan? – powiedział ze śmiechem, jakby zdradzał wielką tajemnicę.  
-Hmn, w takim razie dobrze że masz tu troskliwe koleżanki młodzieńcze, teraz trzeba uważać – staruszek uścisnął mu rękę na tyle mocno, że Al aż się skrzywił, choć nie wypadł z roli.   
-No trzeba, po tym co się stało w Ostrydze… Ale jego chłopak będzie występował, więc musiałyśmy z nim przyjść – powiedziała niby od niechcenia Abby, biorąc swojego drinka, ale tylko bawiąc się szklanką.  
-Doprawdy? A który to niby? – warknął przez zęby Sonny, rozglądając się wściekle jak się od nich uwolnić. Medley wciąż gapiła się na niego, ale nie umiała gościa nigdzie przypiąć. No myśl, myśl…  
-Taki wysoki i… - zaczęła Abby, ale Alvaro wciął jej się momentalnie.  
-Wysoki i śliczny, i odważny, i niczego się nie boi, o! Nikt mu nie podskoczy, bo wojskowym jest, więc jak się komuś coś nie podoba to mu zrobi tak i tak..! – wydarł się, odstawiając jakieś ruchy chyba mające robić za karate, ale w sumie pomachał tylko w tę i we w tę łapami, niechcący (albo i nie?) uderzając Sonny’ego w łeb. Medley ledwo go utrzymała. Chyba ciut za bardzo się czuł w tę przykrywkę…  
-Ojej, przepraszam..! – pisnął, chcąc chyba w ramach przeprosin dotknąć Sonny’ego, ale facet odgonił się od niego z przytupem.  
-Posłuchaj synek, dobrze że umie się obronić, ale to nie zwalnia nikogo z ostrożności – wkroczył staruszek, widząc że jego młodszy towarzysz już prawie spuszcza łomot Alvaro – Pamiętaj że wystarczy zaskoczyć kogoś w ciemnej uliczce kosą pod żebra i już. Znałem sam weterana II wojny światowej, który przeżył lądowanie na plaży Omaha, a zginął w sześćdziesiątym czwartym po tym jak wpadł na grupę wyrostków… Inna rzecz, że prawie na pewno był pijany w sztok, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jeden tulipan z roztrzaskanego piwa w łeb i nie ma gościa.  
-Boże, naprawdę..? – Al zrobił wielkie oczy, łapiąc się za głowę, a potem zeskakując z Medley i łapiąc się dziadka desperacko – Ale mojemu się nie może przecież nic stać..! Ja bym wtedy chyba… Matko i córko, przecież mówili że będziemy tu bezpieczni, tyle ludzi jest i ochrona i w ogóle..!   
-Spokojnie synku, nie chciałem cię straszyć, dobrze będzie – staruszek poklepał go lekko po głowie, chyba zaskoczony takim nagłym przejawem emocji… i przytulania.   
-N-na pewno? A co jakby ktoś tu się zaczaił w takiej ciemnej alejce? – chlipnął chłopak, wieszając się na dziadku i niby przypadkiem oklepując go gdzie popadnie. To wyglądało dziwnie, nawet jeśli się wiedziało po co to... W pewnym momencie Alvaro zrobił się strasznie blady, choć szybko się pozbierał. Znalazł coś..? Medley spojrzała na Abby, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Sonny przewrócił oczami, ale za to staruszek chyba niczego nie podejrzewał, bo nawet sam pogładził Ala po plecach dla uspokojenia.  
-Nie bój nic, razem z chłopakami nie damy wam zginąć, w końcu po to tu jesteśmy… Mamy obstawione wszystkie uliczki wokół. W starym piecu diabeł pali, patrzycie na mistrza boksu uniwersytetu kalifornijskiego w trzydziestym ósmym – zaśmiał się dziadek, prężąc (całkiem pokaźny) muskuł.   
-Ekhem, ekhem! – Sonny wskazał ręką na zegarek, całkowicie odpuszczając sobie próbę rozmawiania z nimi – Już prawie czas.  
-Jaka szkoda, na pewno miałby pan sporo dobrych historii do opowiedzenia – Abby próbowała jeszcze ich zatrzymać, zwracając się do staruszka z obowiązkowym trzepotem rzęs – Chodziłam na trzecim roku z gościem, który trenował boks.  
-Możecie powymieniać się doświadczeniami z bicia worka na uniwerku później – Sonny wstał, wyczekująco stukając palcami po blacie stolika tuż obok dziadka. Medley przestraszyła się, że im uciekną, więc w przypływie chęci zrobienia czegokolwiek, wylała swojego drinka prosto na jasny garniaczek Sonny’ego.   
-Ja pierdolę, no kurwa! Dopiero co prałem! – wydarł się, otrzepując marynarkę, co tylko spowodowało że rozsmarował plamę bardziej.   
-Ups, wypsnęło mi się..! – wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągając z kieszeni chustkę i niby wycierając nią zacieki, ale podobnie jak Alvaro sprawdzając czy gość czegoś nie ma… I nawet jeśli się wił, nie mogła nie zauważyć podejrzanego kształtu. Facet miał broń..! Jak on przeszedł przez ochronę? Sonny podbił do Medley, niemal stykając się z nią czołem.  
-Nie przeszkadzaj mi krawężniku, to moja akcja – szepnął wściekle, a potem ruszył gdzieś w kierunku kibli. O kurde! On ją naprawdę znał… Ale to znaczyło, że musiał sam być z policji. No to grubo…   
-Wybaczcie młodemu, narwane to… też taki byłem w jego wieku – westchnął staruszek, odczepiając od siebie Alvaro z pewnym trudem i także wstając. Abby chyba jeszcze coś mówiła, ale nic to nie dało bo dziadek skłonił im się i poszedł za swoim towarzyszem. Medley była w zbytnim szoku, by się wsłuchiwać.  
-Dziewczyny, ten zgred miał pistolet..! A w każdym razie coś twardego w kieszeni, no nie sprawdzałem dokładnie, ale… – Al oświadczył z przejęciem, machając rękami.  
-Wiem, ten młodszy też – Medley śledziła wzrokiem Sonny’ego –Muszę sprzedać tę informację Jamesowi…  
-Chodźmy szybko na to zaplecze, mam wrażenie że za chwilę będzie tam mnóstwo ludzi – poprosiła zniecierpliwiona Abby i nie można było się z nią nie zgodzić. Medley kiwnęła głową, idąc przez salę i jednocześnie wygrzebując swój mikrofon. Abby i Alvaro momentalnie ruszyli z nią. Nie chcąc robić Jamesowi ewentualnego przypału, lekko pogłośniła urządzenie, a potem zagwizdała do niego, czekając na reakcję. Po chwili trzasków usłyszała znajomy głos.  
-…jebane dziadostwo… No co tam?  
-U tych Panter trafiliśmy na gościa, który prawdopodobnie jest tam zakamuflowanym gliną. Przylizany blondyn w jasnym, odpicowanym garniturze – powiedziała szybko, zatykając drugie ucho, by nie przeszkadzały jej tak bardzo hałasy z sali. Strzelała, że James najpierw porzuca mięsem, a dopiero potem spyta o szczegóły, ale zamiast tego jej kumpel tylko westchnął ciężko.  
-Można się było kurwa spodziewać… Każdy pajac w mieście już wtranżala się w tę sprawę. Coś więcej?  
-Tylko tyle, że obstawili lokal. Słuchaj, idziemy do magazynu, więc póki co bez odbioru, dobra? – Medley starała się brzmieć pewnie, ale czy tak było faktycznie..? Minęła chwila, zanim James ponownie się odezwał.  
-Uważajcie na siebie.  
***  
James czuł się jak ostatni pajac, ale teraz jego głowę wypełniały rozkminy na temat tego co usłyszał. Nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, w końcu całe miasto żyło tą sprawą, więc oczywiście że ktoś doszedł do takich wniosków, co oni. Ci z niby-FBI mieli rację, nie tylko on w końcu miał choć ćwierć mózgu, żeby to ogarnąć. Gnojek mógł im albo pomóc, albo przeszkodzić, no i chujowo byłoby rozwalić czyjąś przykrywkę, ale najważniejsze było, żeby nie spierdolić dokumentnie jak wcześniej. Myślał też o Crystal i Katyi. Czy z powodu długów zgodziły się w jakiś sposób pomóc Ruskim, a w zasadzie mordercy? Niby było to idiotyczne, przecież Crystal próbowała podobno udowodnić, że odcina się od nich, ale równie dobrze wygrzebanie się spod ich pantofla mogło okazać się w chuj trudne. „Nowy rok, nowa ja” tylko brzmiało prosto. Tym bardziej jeśli wisiało się kasę dilerom. A Katya? Mogła w swoim pokręconym rozumowaniu uznać jakiś pojebany sposób na uwolnienie koleżanki za doskonały… Kurwa. Inspektor wyszedł na środek niemal bezwiednie, stając przy mikrofonie. Konferansjer coś tam pierdolił, ale James ledwo to rejestrował.  
-…wschodząca gwiazda estrady, u nas po raz pierwszy na scenie! – krzyczał pajac. Pierwszy i ostatni… Widownia co prawda klaskała, ale raczej z grzeczności. Inspektor szukał wzrokiem stolika, gdzie wcześniej byli Alvaro i dziewczyny, choćby dla dodania sobie otuchy, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież poszli na obchód tego przybytku. Gorzej że nie widział też nigdzie Ki ani łysola, ale trudno. Teraz był czas na zrobienie z siebie pajaca i powrót do właściwego planu. Dobra, to tylko karaoke, odwali pantominę i już… Przecież robił coś podobnego wiele razy… No, nie na trzeźwo i nie odstawiony jak przedstawicielka najstarszego zawodu świata, ale chuj tam. Mimo wszystko stojąc na środku miał ochotę spierdolić. Lepiej żeby ten morderca docenił co odwala, żeby go złapać. Powoli zaczęła grać muzyka i inspektor wziął głęboki oddech, biorąc mikrofon do ręki.  
-„I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free”-  
No dobra, nie było tak źle, choć zdecydowanie wolałby być po paru piwach dla kurażu. Szybko jednak złapał rytm a klaskająca do muzyki widownia sprawiły że zaczął tupać nogą i bujać się lekko. No nie dało się przecież stać jak słup soli i machać bezgłośnie jadaczką niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, jeszcze mu słoń na ucho nie nadepnął…  
-„ I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love  
It's strange but it's true, yeah  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh, how I want to be free, baby  
Oh, how I want to be free  
Oh, how I want to break free”-  
Wbrew docinkom Ateny nie planował kariery w interesie, ale widownia była na tyle miła (albo opłacona), że reagowała żywo jakby faktycznie mieli przed sobą Freddiego Mercury’ego i James złapał za mikrofon, przechadzając się z nim po scenie. Artysta był z niego żaden, ale chuj, to i tak wszystko było ładną, ale bezsensowną iluzją, jak wrestling albo wybory polityków. „Show must go on”. W trakcie gitarowej solówki zaczął niby grać na stelażu mikrofonu, skacząc po wybiegu i mając w dupie, czy mu się kiecka podwija czy nie. Gorzej, że peruka mogła mu spaść od kręcenia głową, a wtedy Atena urwałaby mu całą łepetynę… Teraz jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, kręcąc się i wyciągając się do widowni.  
-„ But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free  
I've got to break free  
I want to break free, yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free” –  
Na koniec instynktownie rzucił stelażem gdzieś w bok, słysząc jak coś się rozbija w pizdu. Aj, no dobra, deczko go poniosło… Ludziom się chyba podobało, bo nawet dostał owacje, ale wycofał się jak najszybciej, spieprzając ze sceny. Mogło być gorzej… chyba.  
-No ładnie. Może jednak trochę cię wkręcę, co? – Atena stała przy wejściu na scenę, uśmiechając się lekko złośliwie.  
-Błagam cię. Ten twój kuchcik nie pukał?  
-Pukał, ale drzwi póki co nadal są zamknięte, czyli nie zdobył klucza. Uważaj tam, przyjdę jak tylko skończę swoje – drag queen ruszyła do świateł reflektorów, patrząc jeszcze przez ramię na Jamesa. Inspektor jedynie kiwnął głową, czując że powoli opada z niego haj występu i udał się do garderoby. Nawet nie zastanawiał się, co pokaże jego „mentorka”, ale teraz musiał się ponownie skupić na tym, dlaczego tu w ogóle był.  
***  
-Hej, to tylko my, od Ateny! Działo się coś? – ledwo weszli z sali do kuchni, a Alvaro zaanonsował ich wejście smoka. Medley szturchnęła go lekko, kręcąc głową bo kucharza ani widu, ani słychu. Lepiej było się tak nie wydzierać…  
-Słychać coś z tyłu, chyba już tam coś rozładowują – stwierdziła Abby, idąc przed siebie i nie czekając na nich. Medley chwyciła ją za rękę, w porę zresztą, bo właśnie prawie wpadli na kuchcika. Wyglądał na nieco wkurzonego ich widokiem, ale chyba poznał Alvaro, bo szybko złagodniał.  
-Matko! To wy… Nie skradajcie się tak! Chłopaki właśnie kończą rozładowywać towar, poczekajcie trochę. Ochrona się czepia gdy kręcą im się nieznane osoby.  
-Hmn, ktoś podejrzany? – spytała Abby, wyciągając szyję żeby zobaczyć cokolwiek w kierunku magazynu, choć sporych rozmiarów kucharz trochę zasłaniał.  
-Pff, tu to zawsze nie brakuje zakazanych gęb, choć dzisiaj to widziałem sporo nowych… Ciężko powiedzieć.  
-I tak wielkie dzięki! Lecimy ci piwo albo co będziesz chciał – Alvaro klasnął w dłonie. Kuchcik wzruszył ramionami, wycierając dłonie w szmatkę zatkniętą do swojego paska.  
-Daj spokój, sam wolałbym żeby ktoś nas zabezpieczył… Coraz mniej wierzę temu łysolowi – podrapał się po nosie nerwowo.  
-Idę zapukać dziewczynom że przybyli ułani pod okienko. Poczekajcie aż wrócę – powiedział jeszcze i minął ich, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Zanim Medley zdążyła odwrócić głowę, Abby już przeszła przez kuchnię do magazynu. Rety! Prawdę mówiąc ona też liczyła że zrobią coś „na już”, ale mogli chociaż to minimalnie obgadać czy coś... Nie było sensu krzyczeć za reporterką, faktycznie grupa ludzi łaziła po magazynie, więc Medley tylko machnęła do Ala i ostrożnie podpełzła do drzwi. Przynajmniej Abby od razu schowała się za jakimiś pudłami, ale i tak… Medley na wszelki wypadek wyciszyła swój mikrofon i podeszła bliżej, a Alvaro tuż za nią.   
-Ej, co jest? Na razie nie idzie źle – zagadał do niej cicho, chyba widząc jaką ma minę.  
-No niby tak… Ale zwyczajnie się boję, że coś spieprzymy, to wszystko – powiedziała wymijająco. Stopniowo przesuwali się między półkami zastawionymi towarem, ale Abby ciągle była kilka kroków przed nimi. Po drugiej stronie magazynu światło wpadało przez otwarte na zewnątrz drzwi, a grupa gości uwijała się jak w ukropie ze skrzynkami wszelkiego rodzaju. Skubańce mieli nawet wózek widłowy… Wyglądało jednak na to, że rzeczywiście już kończą, bo ustawiali towar w ładne rządki. Łysy właściciel chodził między nimi, wyraźnie zadowolony. Tu zagadał, tu kogoś poklepał, tu popatrzył na skrzynie…  
-Halo, nie ma takiej opcji… Sama mówiłaś że to najbardziej newralgiczne miejsce, jak tu ogarniemy to nie ma bata..! W końcu wszyscy się staramy… no, każdy po swojemu – powiedział dyplomatycznie, patrząc na skradającą się Abby, która na szczęście zatrzymała się w znacznej odległości od krążących dostawców.  
-Pewnie tak, ale martwi mnie fakt że wszystko robimy trochę za bardzo… na chybcika, czaisz? James ma rację, za dużo tu graczy. Ten właściciel też wydaje się mocno nie tego… Atena go zna? – zapytała cicho. Alvaro przytaknął, choć trochę niepewnie.  
-Kazała po prostu na niego uważać, choć jak spytałem czy ma coś wspólnego z mafią czy czymś podobnym, to stwierdziła że to tylko pogłoski i mam się nie przejmować – powiedział. Na pewno Al zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że posiadanie takiego klubu wiązało się z koniecznością posiadania pewnych układów, inaczej po prostu się nie dało… A Atena zwyczajnie nie chciała go dołować, choć Medley nie była pewna, czy nie dało to raczej odwrotnego efektu. To jak mówienie „uspokój się” do kogoś zdenerwowanego, no mocno średni pomysł…   
-No dobra, Atena ma swoją misję, a my swoją, ale wszyscy chcemy złapać tę samą rybkę i nie jest nią ten łysol, więc faktycznie kij z nim – Medley wzruszyła ramionami, chcąc trochę pocieszyć kumpla. Alvaro wzniósł w górę kciuk, wciąż jednak trochę robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Łysy tymczasem właśnie oglądał każdą ze skrzynek alkoholu, jakby planował kosztować je po kolei. Faceci noszący towar pracowali na najwyższych obrotach, jakby na wyścigi, natomiast właściciel łaził totalnie na luzie, sprawdzając niby od niechcenia wszystkie etykietki i inne pierdółki z jakąś listą, czy też fakturą. Mimo jego zagadywania, żarcików i wszystkiego, dało się wręcz wyczuć że patrzy im na ręce wyjątkowo dokładnie. Gdy jedna ze skrzynek wyślizgnęła się z rąk tragarza, spadając na ziemię, wszyscy niemal zamarli. Łysy zdawał się nieporuszony, wzdychając teatralnie i powoli podchodząc.  
-Panowie, panowie, ostrożnie! Wiecie że nie lubię marudzić, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubię podawać gościom drinków z nadtłuczonych butelek! – objął niezdarnego pracownika ramieniem, wskazując całą resztę poukładanych skrzynek. Tragarz mocno się spiął, nie chcąc nawet spojrzeć swojemu szefowi w oczy.  
-Popatrz na to wszystko, czy to nie piękne? Hmn? – spytał właściciel, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
-Eee… No, pewnie tak.  
-Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, to tylko rzecz nabyta, ale o markę! W obliczy tragedii jestem winien ludziom najlepszą jakość, no sam rozumiesz! – poklepał pracownika po klacie, a potem po nosie, jakby zupełnie nie widząc (albo się zwyczajnie nie przejmując) jak bardzo gość pragnie mu się wyrwać. Okej, łysol był… niepokojący, co najmniej.   
-Yyy, oczywiście proszę pana. Czy mógłbym już wrócić do…  
-No pewnie! W końcu po to się tak spieszymy, żeby zadowolić klientów! – roześmiał się łysy, jakby zaskoczony tak fantastyczną uwagą… A potem niby niechcący ścisnął gościa mocniej, aż biedakowi żyłka na czole wyszła. Żaden z innych pracowników nawet nie przerwał pracy, może byli przyzwyczajeni..? Medley i Alvaro spojrzeli po sobie niespokojnie.  
-A mogą być zadowoleni tylko wtedy, gdy wszystko będzie w najwyższym standardzie… W końcu za to płacę, prawda? – powiedział łysy „szeptem”, dobrze słyszalnym nawet z miejsca w którym chowali się z Alvaro.  
-J-jasne – wydusił tragarz z trudem, ku uciesze łysego. Okręcił trzymanym nieszczęśnikiem jak baleriną i puścił go w kierunku reszty, niemal powodując kolejną kraksę.  
-I widzisz Johny, dogadaliśmy się! Sprawdź tylko czy nic się nie stało, okej? A teraz raz, raz, bo musimy dopełnić jeszcze formalności… Ach, ta papierologia – ponownie przejrzał trzymane dokumenty, a uwolniony pracownik wyglądał jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale szybko został powstrzymany przez kolegów.  
-Ale ja się nie nazywam…  
-Stul dziób Marshal – ktoś trzasnął go w łeb i wszyscy znowu układali towar w pośpiechu. Gość nerwowo otworzył wieko skrzyni i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Widocznie nic się nie stało.  
-„Johny be good”… - zaintonował sobie łysy, przechodząc między pudłami i trącając kogo się dało po drodze. Może i chciał żeby jeszcze komuś co upadło..? Medley chyba nie chciała wnikać w sens takiej zabawy.  
-Taa, lepiej na niego uważać – szepnęła do Alvaro, który przytaknął od razu. Z mafią czy nie, bez potrzeby nie warto było teraz robić sobie kolejnego wroga. I tak możliwe że będą musieli się z nim zetrzeć… Póki co jednak właściciel skierował się do wyjścia.  
-Atena mówiła że jest trochę pieprznięty na punkcie tego miejsca… I że pilnuje kto tu wchodzi i wychodzi, więc możemy mu się nie spodobać, ale za to może chociaż mordercy też będzie trudniej wejść? – Alvaro bardzo próbował pozostać optymistą.  
-Tak, chyba tak. Dzięki Al – Medley doceniła te starania. Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado, wciąż patrząc na ewakuujących się powoli tragarzy. I na skrytą za półkami Abby. Taa, wszyscy potrzebowali choć cienia nadziei.  
-I mówię poważnie, bez ciebie i Ateny w ogóle bylibyśmy w ciemnej dupie.  
-Oj tam, każdy po coś tu jest… Bez Abby w ogóle by nas tu nie było, więc wiesz – Al szturchnął lekko Medley w ramię. Nie mogła nie przyznać mu racji, nawet jeśli wiedziała gdzie z tym zmierza. Cały czas patrzyli oboje w kierunku dziennikarki z obawą że nagle wyskoczy albo zacznie robić zdjęcia, ale czekała tyko cierpliwie za swoją kryjówką. Może i Medley przesadzała, ale chciała to zrobić porządnie. Na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Jamesowi w twarz. Alvaro westchnął, szturchając ją raz jeszcze, aż wreszcie oderwała wzrok od Abby.   
-Wiem, wiem, po prostu… Patrz, chyba całkiem wyszli – wskazała na zamykające się na zewnątrz drzwi. Światło też zgasili, więc raczej to by było na tyle. Było dość ciemno, choć przez niewielkie okienka wpadało nieco światła. Gdy tylko oczy przyzwyczaiły się jej do półmroku, pomachała do Abby, żeby została tam gdzie jest. Dziennikarka na szczęście posłuchała i Medley razem z Alvaro podeszli do niej skuleni, spotykając się za regałem.  
-Chyba czysto, wszyscy wyszli – Abby rozejrzała się wokół, grzebiąc w swojej torebce.  
-Tak, ale proszę: trzymajmy się blisko siebie. Ostatnim razem…- Medley urwała, czując że niepotrzebnie ogłasza oczywiste oczywistości. Obie były w Ratuszu, to wiedzą jak było… Abby nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, zajęta szukaniem czegoś. Wreszcie wyciągnęła niewielką latarkę i włączyła ją, dając przynajmniej jakieś światło.  
-Tak myślałam że się przyda… To co, wzdłuż tych półek? – spytała.  
-Podobno są ułożone w zygzak – oświadczył Alvaro. Medley kiwnęła głową i ruszyli za Abby oświetlającą im drogę. Jak na razie rozciągały się przed nimi tylko palety zapasów wszelkiego rodzaju. Mimo że było tu ciasno, towary ciągnęły się aż pod sufit, trochę niepokojąc Medley. Nie przepadała za takimi wąskimi przestrzeniami, w głowie zaraz widziała, gdzie ktoś mógłby się czaić… Może i miała skrzywiony czerep, ale przynajmniej wciąż go miała na miejscu.  
-Tam są te które przynieśli. Warto się przyjrzeć – Abby skierowała światło na składowisko skrzyń i zgrzewek przy wyjściu.   
-Mnie tam wyglądają zwyczajnie – Al z ciekawością uchylił wieko jednej ze skrzynek, zaglądając do środka.  
-Poczekajcie..! – Medley podeszła, ale Abby już też zaczęła obmacywać towar, wyciągając się by przeczytać nalepioną na jednej z wyżej leżących skrzyń naklejkę z jakimś adresem czy nazwą producenta.  
-Rzeczywiście całkiem niezłe..! W barze sprzedają po jakieś dziesięć dolców w drinkach – Alvaro wyciągnął jedną butelkę a Medley z jękiem zdenerwowania odłożyła ją z powrotem. Abby w tym czasie cyknęła fotkę skrzynkom, prawie przyprawiając Medley o zawał.  
-Prooooszę, naprawdę wolałabym ,żeby nikt tu nas przypadkiem nie zobaczył!   
-Ej, a ta nie jest czasami pusta? – Abby przyklęknęła koło jednej, stukając w nią. Rzeczywiście, wydała głuchy odgłos… No i obok leżało jej wieko. Medley z niepokojem zwróciła się w tamtą stronę, patrząc jak reporterka przyświeca do wnętrza skrzyni.  
-Na pewno przyszła razem z tymi? Chyba by poczuli, że niosą coś zbyt lekkiego – zastanowiła się Medley głośno. Abby tymczasem okrążyła skrzynkę, gdy nagle coś mignęło obok niej w ciemnościach, uderzając po drodze w półkę.   
-Uważaj! – krzyknęła Medley, doskakując do dziewczyny i przewracając je obie. W porę, bo z półki pospadały jakieś szpargały, w tym coś przypominającego butlę, która z metalicznym brzękiem walnęła w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Abby. Mało brakowało…  
-Co to było?! – zapytała dziennikarka zdezorientowana, szybko jednak kierując latarkę przed siebie.  
-Raczej kto! Właśnie ucieka! – Medley zauważyła jeszcze ciemną sylwetkę, kierującą się do wyjścia. Noż kurde!  
-Złapię go! – zaoferował się Alvaro, na oślep ruszając w pościg, przeskakując przez porozrzucane na podłodze rzeczy.  
-Czekaj! Halo! – Medley pozbierała się z podłog, ale gdy to zrobiła tajemniczy gość (albo i gościówa, kto wie?) już dopadł do drzwi i otworzył je, wypadając na zewnątrz. Miał klucze czy co? Światło latarni ukazało na moment kogoś ubranego od stóp do głów na czarno, nawet z kominiarką na głowie…To musiał być on! A Al właśnie biegł za nim… Świetnie. Nie było jednak czasu na marudzenie, ruszyła za nimi, orientując się że Abby leci jej śladem, ale wątpiła żeby dała radę zatrzymać reporterkę, więc po prostu dała z tym spokój. Tym bardziej że Abby została raczej z tyłu, desperacko próbując zrobić zdjęcie uciekinierowi… albo i kilka…dziesiąt zdjęć, sądząc po błyskających fleszach. Ledwo jednak wyszli na zewnątrz, od razu zrobiło się zamieszanie. Medley kątem oka dostrzegła, że grupa facetów drze się po nich, wyskakując z uliczki obok i… wyciągając broń?! Chyba rozpoznała w nich tę dwójkę, która próbowała wejść do klubu z futerałem na gitarę… teraz mieli w łapach po strzelbie, co rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości.   
-Schowaj się! JUŻ! – Medley krzyknęła do Abby, wskazując na wściekły komitet powitalny. Reporterka obejrzała się i czy to z powodu desperacji w głosie Medley, czy widoku uzbrojonych kolesi, czmychnęła za zaparkowane na chodniku auta. Uff. Gorzej że Alvaro wciąż gonił zamaskowanego gościa i obaj wpadli na ulicę, nie przejmując się zupełnie trąbiącymi i zatrzymującymi się z piskiem wozami. Al prawie wleciał pod koła ciężarówki, której kierowca obrzucił go takim mięsem, aż uszy więdły… Miał biegane, fakt, ale debile z bronią zdążyli otworzyć ogień, strzelając w powietrze i domagając się, żeby się zatrzymali. Kurde mol!   
-Al! Kryj się! – krzyknęła do chłopaka, ale ten był już zbyt nakręcony na pościg, będąc całkiem blisko zamaskowanego uciekiniera, więc Medley próbowała dostać się do nich od boku, lawirując między zatrzymanymi na drodze samochodami. Alvaro już był tuż-tuż, gdy nadjechał jakiś czarny wóz z przyciemnionymi szybami i zatrzymał się na środku drogi, powodując jeszcze więcej zamieszania na drodze. Chyba ktoś nawet dobił do siebie, sądząc po trzasku metalu. Drzwi czarnego samochodu otwarły się na oścież i zbieg wpadł do niego zwinnym szczupakiem. Alvaro skoczył do przodu, wyciągając ręce w desperackiej próbie capnięcia gościa, ale ciemny wóz zdążył niemal od razu ruszyć, nie czekając nawet na zamknięcie drzwi i Al przywitał się z asfaltem dość boleśnie. Medley przeskoczyła przez maskę odgradzającego jej drogę pojazdu i dopadła do niego, by go pozbierać.  
-No nie! A prawie go… Aua! – chłopak podniósł się z grymasem na twarzy, ale poza lekko zdartą skórą na rękach raczej nic mu nie było. Czarny samochód już znikał za zakrętem, ścinając go tak bardzo, że rozwalił stojący na poboczy śmietnik. Cholera, żeby zdołała się lepiej przyjrzeć blachom! Ale to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, a wóz był już za daleko żeby to miało sens. Lawendowi goście ostrzelali go co prawda, ale bez większego sukcesu. Co za gnoje, otwierać ogień na środku ulicy, gdzie jest pełno ludzi?!   
-Kurde mol, bądź nisko! – odciągnęła ich kawałek dalej, trzymając głowę Alvaro tak, by był w skulonej pozycji, przez co niemal znowu zaliczył glebę, więc w biegu wymruczała przeprosiny.  
-Czy ja słyszę strzały..? – jęknął chłopak. Chyba Medley trochę za mocno go złapała w emocjach, więc lekko poluźniła uścisk.  
-Tak, dlatego musimy stąd spadać zanim nas rozjadą… ale ostrożnie! – popchnęła go w kierunku zatrzymującej ruch ciężarówki, pod której kołami niedawno prawie skończył. Kierowca stał na środku wkurwiony i miało się wrażenie, że za chwilę sam dołączy do strzelaniny, wyciągając skądś broń.  
-Patrz, Abby! – wskazał Al, bo rzeczywiście dziennikarka przemykała w ich stronę między samochodami.  
-O… matko, ale się porobiło..! – wydusiła, truchtając do nich zgięta wpół – Ale boję się, że ktoś może być jeszcze w środku!  
-W mordę, możesz mieć rację – zgodziła się Medley. W końcu kto wie, nawet jeśli nikogo nie było wcześniej, to teraz mieli otwartą drogę do klubu.   
-To co, wracamy..? – spytała Abby, wyraźnie roztrzęsiona.  
-Wracamy, ale powolutku. Idziemy w rządku i spokojnie, a zaraz potem powiadomię Jamesa. Wiem co mówię, zaufajcie mi – Medley złapała reporterkę i lekko nią potrząsnęła, starając się brzmieć tak jakby była przed każdą dowolną akcją. Zrobić co mają zrobić i tyle. Abby pokiwała głową z przejęciem i Medley poczuła, że chyba się zrozumiały.   
-Kurde, a już go prawie miałem..! Innym nie damy uciec! – spróbował dodać im otuchy Alvaro, zupełnie jakby byli jakimiś aniołkami Charliego… Czy w tym wypadku chyba raczej Jamesa? Mniejsza z tym, grunt że ruszyli wreszcie z powrotem w stronę zaplecza, Medley z przodu a pozostała dwójka za nią. Szło nieźle, dopóki nie natrafili na gościa z długimi włosami z strzelbą. Medley gwałtownie zatrzymała się, przez co Abby i Al walnęli w nią. Przynajmniej facet ich nie zauważył… Ale stał na ich drodze.  
-Poczekajcie – szepnęła Medley, podkradając się do gościa i sprzedając mu kopnięcie w tył kolana, co posłało go do parteru, a potem szybko odbierając mu broń i zdzielając go nią w czerep. Okej, jeden problem mniej… Zanim zdążyła się sprawdzić czy nie miał jeszcze czegoś przy sobie, Abby już niecierpliwie popychała ją do przodu, byle tylko dostać się na zaplecze.  
-Eee, dziewczyny..! – zawołał Alvaro, bo właśnie z jednej strony biegły Pantery, a z drugiej prawdopodobnie ochrona lokalu, cali na czarno i z logiem klubu na koszulkach. Idealnie zastawili im wejście od tyłu…  
-Ej, co się tu do kurwy nędzy odpierdala?! – wrzasnął wysoki mięśniak, gapiąc się prosto na nich.  
-My… jesteśmy z prasy, o! – Abby zaprezentowała swoją plakietkę prasową, ale to tylko spowodowało, że gruby złapał się za głowę.  
-Z tą pukawką?! Kurwa, wiedziałem że z nimi będą problemy! – ruszył w ich stronę, wyciągając swój pistolet. Cholera, to się nie mogło skończyć dobrze..!   
-Ruchy, już! – zawołała Medley, choć pozostałej dwójce nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Nie miała zamiaru dokładać cegiełki do tej sytuacji, ale musieli się dostać do środka. Zaczęli biec wzdłuż ulicy, a Alvaro nagle zaczął machać do grupy Panter jakby znalazł dawno niewidzianego kumpla.  
-HALO..! Panie dziadku, to my! Pomóż pan! – skakał jak oszalały, bo faktycznie przewijał się tam znajomy staruszek. Abby przyłączyła się do nawoływań, nie przerywając ucieczki.  
-Sonny, wiesz po co tu jesteśmy! – wrzasnęła, a goście odwrócili się do nich. Medley nie była pewna, czy wkręcanie Panter do walki z ochroną nie było katastrofą, ale wyglądało że i tak by się starli… Zamiast tego podała wciąż trzymaną strzelbę Alvaro i podkręciła swój mikrofon, błagając by zadziałał lepiej niż zazwyczaj.  
-Skupcie się na uciekaniu, zrobimy kółko i spróbujemy jeszcze raz wejść!  
***  
-Nie najgorzej młoda. To co, za twój debiut? – ledwo James wtoczył się z powrotem do garderoby, LaQuinn podeszła do niego ze szklaneczką napełnioną po brzegi i puszczając do niego oczko. Nie odpuszczała z tym drinkiem… Może i miała rację. Teraz, gdy napięcie związane z występem powoli opadało, czuł się dziwnie lekki. A przecież kurwa nie tym powinien się najbardziej przejmować… Przyjął oferowany napój i upił spory łyk ku uciesze LaQuinn. Szybko, zanim dojdzie do wniosku że nie powinien. Lekko paliło go w gardło, ale ogólnie nie była to taka kosa jakiej się w sumie spodziewał.  
-Dzięki. Swoją drogą, widziałaś gdzieś Crystal? Albo Katyę? – rozejrzał się, w pierwszej kolejności szukając wzrokiem charakterystycznej białej peruki, ale gdy nie potrafił zlokalizować ani jednej ani drugiej podejrzanej, zaczął się denerwować.   
-Hmm, jeszcze niedawno gdzieś mi mignęły… Ej dziewczyny, widziałyście Crystal? – spytała LaQuinn, nawet nie kwestionując czemu James w ogóle pyta. Chyba sama miała obawy co do tych dwóch gwiazdeczek…  
-A co, szukacie czy ciągle dycha? – fuknęła gdzieś z okolic wejścia na scenę Trixie.  
-Nie, szukamy czy nie uciekła czasem z resztą tego zdechłego skunksa, którego masz na głowie – dołączyła do rozmowy Poison, tanecznym krokiem podchodząc do nich. Trixie coś tam sapała pod nosem, ale widać było że jest zbyt skupiona na zbliżającym się własnym występie, by się kłócić.  
-Łaziły z Katią gdzieś przy wejściu od zaplecza, a co? – rzuciła Poison, gapiąc się na Jamesa.  
-Kurwa..! – warknął inspektor, od razu idąc w tamtą stronę. To nie wróżyło dobrze, a nawet powiedziałby, że kurewsko nie dobrze. Nikogo tam nie było, a wedle tego kuchcika od Ateny drzwi powinny być zamknięte, ale i tak pociągnął za klamkę… a wtedy otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Ja pierdolę. Czy kucharz znalazłby tak szybko klucz? Atena dopiero co powiedziała że go nie miał. Mógł się łudzić, ale raczej nie było chuja we wsi. James wyjrzał ostrożnie na tyły. Ochrony brak, no świetnie… Wyszedł z garderoby, próbując się koślawo skradać pod ścianą, co musiało wyglądać idiotycznie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. To chyba niepokoiło go nawet bardziej, ten łysy szefu podobno miał obstawiać co się dało..! Rzucił przelotnie spojrzenie na scenę, gdzie Atena właśnie podnosiła jakąś sztangę, razem z dwójką drobnych, piszczących lasek, po jednej uczepionej każdego ramienia drag queen. Czemu go to jakoś nie dziwiło..? Przemieścił się w miarę cichaczem do kuchni, gdzie niemal na dzień dobry prawie dostał w łeb patelnią.  
-Jezus Maria..! – inspektor ledwo uchylił się, rozkopując jakiegoś mopa w rogu. Kucharz, który okazał się obrońcą swego smażonego w głębokim tłuszczu królestwa, momentalnie rzucił się mu na ratunek, jak tylko zorientował się komu chciał przydzwonić.  
-Boże, przepraszam, to ty! Myślałem że… ciągle mi tu dzisiaj ktoś łazi! – jęknął na swoją obronę, wyciągając łapy w stronę Jamesa, ale ten opędził się od niego.  
-Kurwa mać, kto niby łazi? Byli już ci od tej zasranej dostawy?  
-No byli, byli..! Przecież wam pukałem, tak jak ustaliliśmy… Byli też ci wasi znajomi, dwie dziewczyny i chłopak Ateny. Mówiłem im niech poczekają aż ci w magazynie skończą rozkładać towar, ale nie posłuchali… Jak wróciłem to już gdzieś wyparowali. Ale… jak w ogóle wyszedłeś? Nie znalazłem tego klucza, ktoś podpierdolił zapasowy – kucharz popatrzył na Jamesa dziwnie, drapiąc się po wygolonej głowie. Chyba żałował, że zgodził się na ten cyrk.   
-A kto mógł go podpierdolić?  
-Bo ja wiem, może po prostu ktoś z ochrony zapomniał że ma go w kieszeni albo co… ej, czekaj! – wołał jeszcze za inspektorem, który stwierdził że tym sposobem tylko traci czas. James ruszył przez kuchnię do magazynu, nie zważając że gość coś jeszcze do niego mówi. Wszedł do zagraconego pomieszczenia, lawirując między rzędami pudeł i innego szajsu. Było w pizdę ciemno, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ogłaszanie całemu światu że tu przylazł i szukanie włącznika światła. Ostrożnie wymacał sobie drogę, wyciągając na wszelki wypadek swoją spluwę. Nie miał zamiaru dać się zaskoczyć…   
-James..? – inspektor niemal ze skóry wyskoczył, gdy jego mikrofon się odezwał. To by było tyle jeśli chodzi o nie danie się zaskoczyć… Zaciskając zęby ze wkurwienia, przyklęknął za paletą jakiś butli i odpowiedział szeptem.  
-Kurwa, macie wyczucie..! To kiepski moment, mów szybko.  
-Ktoś był w magazynie, pobiegliśmy za nim na zewnątrz ale nam uciekł… Ale wciąż może być ich tam więcej! Gdzie jesteś? – odezwała się ponownie Medley, brzmiąc urwanie i jakby z zadyszką. Co się tam do kurwy nędzy odpierdalało..?  
-Właśnie w magazynie… Co się dzieje? Iść do was?  
-Nie, zostań..! Zaraz wrócimy, ale mamy na karku ochronę i Lawendowych… Cholera! – urwała, zostawiając Jamesa przerażonego. Świetnie, powinien jednak iść ich szukać czy zostać? Medley niby ogarniała temat, ale dobrze wiedział że jak coś się ma spierdolić, to się spierdoli… Wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając stęchłe, zastane powietrze magazynu, ale zebrał się w sobie. Odwalenie tu teraz tupania nóżką nic nie pomoże, trzeba było spiąć poślady i coś zrobić. Wstał z zamiarem przejścia przez ten bajzel, a jeśli nic nie zauważy to po prostu wyjdzie i zobaczy co się wyprawia na zewnątrz. Jeśli kucharz mówił, że ktoś dopiero co ktoś mu przełaził, to nie było innej drogi jak tędy… Może nadal tu jest. Chociaż równie dobrze mógł i wyjść… Cholera. James przyspieszył, właściwie już przekonany do tego, że musi się stąd wydostać. Nie chciał rozpierdolić czegoś Medley, obawiał się jednak że z tą dwójką na karku może jej być ciężko zrobić… cokolwiek planowała zrobić. Postanowił wyjrzeć na ulicę, a potem skontaktować się z nią jeszcze raz. Kurwa mać. Nie uszedł jednak daleko, gdy usłyszał jebnięcie czegoś i jakieś krzyki. Coraz kurwa lepiej! Poderwał się do biegu, przeskakując chuj wie co i zbliżając się do źródła hałasu. Jakieś dwie sylwetki szarpały się, drąc mordy piskliwie. W jednym z głosów inspektor rozpoznał Katyę, drugi był po prostu rykiem wściekłości o nieokreślonym pochodzeniu.  
-Stać kurwa! Co się tu odpierdala?! – wyskoczył z pistoletem skierowanym w ich stronę. Mimo kiepskiego światła zorientował się, że drugą osobą była Crystal, obecnie dusząca Katyę jakby planowała urwać jej łeb gołymi rękami. Darła przy okazji mordę niesamowicie, niczym ranny niedźwiedź.  
-Zostaw ją! Crystal do kurwy nędzy, udusisz ją! – James podszedł kilka kroków bliżej, ale białowłosa ani myślała przestać, okręcając je obie i przyszpilając Katyę do półki.  
-Mówię do ciebie! EJ! – inspektor mógł sobie machać spluwą ile chciał, Crystal kompletnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, całkowicie zafiksowana na mordowaniu koleżanki. James rzucił się na wariatkę, łapiąc ją wpół i próbując odciągnąć od wijącej się Katyi, niemniej równie dobrze mógłby próbować przestawiać Golden Gate gołymi rękami. Skąd ta chudzina miała tyle pary?! Przypuszczał, że tajemniczym składnikiem były tu jakieś dragi, których podobno już nie brała, ale mógł się mylić. Szarpiąc się, cała trójka pieprznęła w półkę, przez co spadły im na głowy jakieś pudła czy inny szajs. Inspektor skulił się przed dostaniem w łeb, a Crystal wyrwała mu się, przyciągając Katyę jeszcze bliżej siebie i przystawiając jej do czoła ten wypierdkowaty rewolwer… który jak nic zabrała swojej ofierze.   
-Jak mogłaś..? Jak mogłaś?! A ja chciałam dla ciebie… Idiotka! Powinnam cię… Powinnam się zajebać! – wreszcie wydała z siebie jakieś zrozumiałe dźwięki, choć głos miała zachrypiały, jakby dopiero co nauczyła się mówić. Katya próbowała trzaskać ją rękami, desperacko łapać oddech, ale bez sukcesu. Przynajmniej już ją nie dusiła…  
-Przestań do cholery, to twoja koleżanka przecież! Nie chcesz jej zajebać! Sama mi mówiłaś, że nie chcesz jej robić syfu! – James szukał gorączkowo momentu, by wpaść ponownie na Crystal, ale bał się że w przepychance spluwa wystrzeli. Mógł się naśmiewać z kalibru tej broni, ale przy przyłożeniu do głowy nie potrzeba było wiele, by to co zostało z mózgu Katyi wylądowało na podłodze.  
-Chcę ją zajebać! Idiotka, idiotka, idiotka! – Crystal rytmicznie uderzała krótką lufą pistoletu w czoło Katyi, która próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale tylko rzęziła cicho, wciąż czując skutki podduszenia.  
-Mówiłaś że ci pomagała, płaciła długi, kurwa, nawet ci dzisiaj włosy trzymała jak rzygałaś! Pamiętasz? – inspektor krążył wokół nich, gotowy skoczyć przy pierwszej okazji.  
-No właśnie! Byłam gotowa dla niej wszystko zrobić, a ta debilka… Durna piczo, spierdoliłaś to..! Chciałam cię ratować..! – ponownie potrząsnęła Katyą. Kurwa, tak wyglądało jej „ratowanie”? Strach pytać co to był za zajebisty plan.  
-Skoro chciałaś ją ratować, to czego do cholery teraz przystawiasz jej lufę do łba? Sama ją zaraz zabijesz!  
-Nie, nie, nie! – chlipnęła Crystal, choć ciężko było stwierdzić do czego właściwie piła. Chyba sama nie wiedziała. James desperacko myślał co się mogło między nimi spierdolić, pomijając oczywisty fakt że białowłosa była naćpana aż po sam gwizdek, co z pewnością miało coś z tym wspólnego. A przynajmniej nie pomagało.  
-Puść ją, to pogadamy, co? – inspektor próbował złapać rękę Crystal, ale ta odsunęłą się jak oparzona.   
-Nie, nie, nie..! – powtórzyła wyjąc i odrzucając głowę do tyłu, jakby co najmniej szatan nią miotał.   
-Ja pierdolę, miałaś podobno udowodnić tym wszystkim cipom jak dobrze sobie radzisz! Przejebiesz to teraz? Niby z jakiej racji?! Całkiem już rozum ci przeżarło?! – krzyknął James, ale białowłosa odpowiedziała tylko niezrozumiałym, płaczliwym bełkotem. Kurwa. Rozmawiało się z nią mniej więcej tak dobrze i składnie, jak z nim po pijaku… A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
-Nie… nie chcę umierać… Nie tak! Bóg mi świadkiem, zabiję ją, a potem siebie i już nikt nam nie będzie skakał..! Ja chciałam… naprawdę chciałam… Ale to wszystko na nic, przez nią..! – wydusiła, a nagle cały magazyn się rozświetlił, a do środka wpadli dwaj ochroniarze i LaQuinn. Crystal podskoczyła, kuląc się wraz z Katyą w rogu, jakby wpadła inkwizycja do spraw moralności czy inne mohery. James na moment przymknął oczy, bo to cholerne światło aż raziło po przebywaniu w ciemności.  
-Już są, już tu są! Nie..! Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem! Odpierdolcie się!   
-Co się tu wyprawia? – zagrzmiał jeden z ochroniarzy, ale LaQuinn przebiła się przez niego, prawie go przewracając.  
-Crystal, skarbie! Spokojnie, już jesteśmy! – powiedziała z troską, ale białowłosa tylko mocniej wbiła się w róg, kurczowo trzymając Katyę.   
-Uważaj, ma broń – poinformował ją James i LaQuinn przez moment popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata, ale zaraz potem przeniosła wzrok na koleżanki i dostrzegła najmniejszy rewolwer świata. Mały ale wariat… LaQuinn podeszła pół kroku, ale zatrzymała się z niepokojem. Crystal i Katya zdawały się jedną, trzęsącą się galaretą. W dodatku płaczącą. Ochrona wreszcie też ruszyła tyłki, jeden z gości złapał LaQuinn za ramię, ale ta opierdoliła go bez pardonu, zasłaniając własną piersią przejście do znajomych artystek.  
-Gdzie z łapami..! Crystal, proszę… Już dobrze, nie musisz się bać!   
-Wyjdźcie stąd wszyscy! Już! WYPAD! Albo nas wszystkich zabiją… - białowłosa coraz mocniej zwijała się w kulkę, szalonym wzrokiem omiatając każdą kolejną osobę. Zajebiście, jeszcze więcej luda tu dajcie, na pewno pomoże…  
-Odsuńcie się pajace, tu trzeba delikatnie! – warknął James machając rękami. Mięśniacy oczywiście niewiele sobie z niego robili, jeden nawet podszedł z zamiarem osłonięcia inspektora. Co on był, dama w opałach?!  
-Chcecie sprzątać czyjś mózg z posadzki? Odsuńcie się, ona się was boi!  
-Paniusiu, nie przeszkadzaj nam…  
-Wypierdalać mi w podskokach, już! – James uznał że nie ma na co czekać. Wyciągnął swoją broń, skupiając uwagę geniuszy na sobie. Sytuacja zrobiła się napięta jak bycze jajca.  
-LaQuinn, mów do niej, błagam! – poprosił, nie spuszczając wzroku z klnących na niego ochroniarzy.  
-Chryste panie… Eee… Słońce, zaraz wszyscy wyjdą, już sobie idą, widzisz? Będziemy mogły w spokoju pogadać – drag queen mówiła do Crystal jak do dziecka, patrząc wymownie na Jamesa. Podniosła ze zdziwieniem brew na widok jego broni, ale była zbyt skupiona na białowłosej, by to kwestionować. Inspektor wskazał lufą ochronie, że mają się odsunąć.   
-Kurwa, nie róbcie głupot, myślicie że to pierwszy raz gdy ktoś tu macha gnatem? – fuknął jeden z ochroniarzy, zbliżając się do Jamesa, chyba testując szczęście, więc inspektor na chama sam podszedł do niego, prawie szturchając go lufą w zakuty łeb.  
-No to ruszcie dupy, chyba że za każdym razem jak dzieje się coś takiego, tylko się czaicie żeby zetrzeć podłogę? Szef lubi mieć policję na karku? – mruknął poirytowany. Pajace wyklęły go do siódmego pokolenia wstecz, ale widząc że James ani myśli ustąpić, ostatecznie przesunęli się pod ścianę.  
-Nic nam nie grozi, widzisz? No chodź do mnie, wyjdziemy stąd i zajmiemy się wami, opowiesz mi wszystko od początku- LaQuinn przyklęknęła powoli, podpełzając do Crystal. Białowłosa kiwała się w tę i z powrotem, mrucząc pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.  
-Przyszli mnie zabić..! A ona jeszcze dołożyła innych… Ale ja nie chcę..! Nie teraz! Przepraszam, nie mogę!   
-Pomogę ci, tylko musisz do mnie przyjść dobrze? Przecież mnie znasz, jestem twoją przyjaciółką!   
-Ja… nie chciałam, nie chciałam – Crystal zdawała się trochę pękać, ale jednocześnie biła się sama ze sobą. Katya coś chyba szeptała, ale białowłosa tylko pokręciła głową, rycząc ponownie. Geniusze, sami geniusze…  
-Pójdziemy do garderoby, nikogo złego tam nie będzie… Zrobię ci drinka, co? – zaproponowała LaQuinn, ale Crystal zareagowała jakby ją ze skóry obdzierano.  
-NIE! Otruć… chcieli mnie otruć! Przyjdą… i tak tu przyjdą i nas wszystkich zabiją..! Myślałam że… Nie wytrzymam tego! – Crystal przystawiła sobie samej miniaturowy pistolet do głowy, zanosząc się niekontrolowanym płaczem. James postanowił nie stać jak ostatnia dupa, tylko skorzystać z okazji. Rzucił się w ich stronę, dziękując w myślach że ćpunce zbytnio drżały ręce (i właściwie cała reszta), by prawidłowo wystrzelić, a Katya dodatkowo złapała jej dłoń. Gdy tylko się ruszył, dwójka ochroniarzy poszła w jego ślady i we trójkę przygwoździli dziewczyny do podłogi, wytrącając białowłosej broń. To musiało nieźle wyglądać, pięciokąt sado-maso… LaQuinn krzyknęła i nagle drzwi od ulicy otworzyły się, a do środka wpadł najpierw Alvaro, a zaraz za nim Abby i Medley. Zaraz, skąd do kurwy Alvaro miał strzelbę?!   
-James..? Kogo złapaliście? – Abby zatrzymała się przy nich (Alvaro wyhamował dopiero przy LaQuinn, wyraźnie zdezorientowany), ale Medley popędziła ją, popychając do przodu.  
-Są zaraz za nami, musimy się ogarnąć! – krzyknęła, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie ma to co się tu odjebało, ale zaraz odwracając głowę w stronę z której przybiegli. Faktycznie, przez drzwi wpadła grupka wkurwionych ochroniarzy, drących się od progu żeby wszyscy się uspokoili. Tak kurwa, na pewno... Żeby było śmieszniej, tuż za nimi wtoczyło się jeszcze paru pajaców, w których rozpoznał te Tęczowe Kociaki czy jak im tam i zrobił się niesamowity bajzel, bo oczywiście mieli broń i szał w oczach. Wszyscy stali jak ostatnie dupy na jakimś zjebanym westernowym pojedynku, gapiąc się na siebie i chyba czekając komu pierwszemu odbije palma. Nawet Alvaro podniósł zdezorientowany swoją zdobyczną strzelbę, z niepokojem patrząc na Medley, która od razu skierowała jej lufę w dół. Niech jeszcze wystrzeli… Brakowało tylko jebanego mordercy. Albo chociaż muzyczki z dobrego, złego i brzydkiego. James, czując że wjebali się w niezłe gówno, wygrzebał się spod naciskających na niego gości, którzy byli nieco bardziej zajęci utrzymaniem wyrywającej się Crystal. Katya tymczasem odpełzła kawałek od tego burdelu, prosto w ramiona LaQuinn która przycisnęła ją opiekuńczo do własnej piersi.  
-Stop kurwa! STOP! – inspektor wyjął z kieszeni kurtki swoją odznakę i zaprezentował ją niczym przepustkę od samego prezydenta.   
-Ty… jesteś gliną? – spytała LaQuinn z niedowierzaniem, mocniej przyciągając do siebie Katyę. Obie patrzyły na Jamesa jakby im matkę zabił. No cóż. Katya bełkotała coś panicznie w stronę uzbrojonych pajaców, wskazując to na inspektora, to na Crystal. Ochrona przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, łypiąc na odznakę. Tak jakby kurwa wiedzieli jak ocenić czy jest prawdziwa… Jeden mięśniak szepnął coś nawet do krótkofalówki na ramieniu, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Wzywał więcej ochrony? FBI? Gwardię Narodową?  
-Nawet tutaj ta psiarnia się wpycha..! – skomentował jeden z Pedalskich Panter.  
-Ty niby jesteś gliną? Nie wierzę, pokaż te blachy – warknął blondynek-tajniaczek, patrząc krytycznie na odznakę Jamesa. No dobra, może i obecnie nie wyglądał, ale przyganiał kocioł garnkowi… Ten biały garniturek to chyba pajac Travolcie ukradł. Pewnie blondyn chciał tylko sprawdzić czy nie robią go w jajo, albo chociaż kim jest James, ale i tak miało się ochotę jebnąć go w przylizany dekiel. Pantery ogólnie się wkurwiły, ale stary dziad (o którym chyba wspominała Medley) wzniósł ręce do góry, stając na środku.  
-Kochani, spokojnie! Przyszliśmy tutaj ratować nasze siostry, a nie wdawać się w niepotrzebne strzelaniny… Pamiętacie co wam mówiłem?  
-Średnio wam to wyszło, podejrzany uciekł – wtrąciła się Abby, oskarżycielsko splatając ręce na piersi i gapiąc się na jednego z pajaców, przylizanym blondynie w fajansiarskim garniturku. To musiał być ten gliniarz pod przykrywką… Gość skulił się jedynie, wręcz ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na czarnulkę. Medley próbowała nerwowo machać do Abby, kręcąc głową, ale James uznał że przyda im się pomoc.  
-No pięknie, czyli cały misterny plan w pizdu, ale przynajmniej nikomu nic się nie stało… I wolałbym żeby tak zostało, co wy na to? Ja osobiście nie zamierzam wzywać kolegów, wystarczająco tu luda – rzucił, wkładając swoją broń z powrotem do kabury i samemu posyłając spojrzenie na tajniaka.  
-No i właśnie o to chodzi..! Synu… eee… Córko, dobrze mówisz, zależało nam tylko na powstrzymaniu zagrożenia! Szkoda że nam uciekł, ale grunt że go powstrzymaliśmy, prawda? – dziad machnął rękami, pokazując towarzyszom żeby zluzowali majty.   
-Stary ma rację, pobite gary – westchnął przylizany blondyn, odkładając spluwę i szturchając towarzyszy, żeby zrobili to samo. No kurwa, wreszcie.   
-Dobre sobie, gnojek był tutaj i wyglądało to tak, jakby wszyscy szykowali się na jego przyjście… Pantery, ochrona i bóg raczy wiedzieć kto jeszcze. O co tu biega? – warknęła wkurzona Abby. James sam chciałby wiedzieć.  
-Kurwa, wiedziałem że będzie z tego syf..! – pękł wreszcie jeden ochroniarz, łapiąc się za głowę - Co to za zjebany plan, ignorować tych pedałów..?  
-Przepraszam jeśli mój pomysł ci nie podszedł, ale chyba wyszło nie najgorzej, co? – ochroniarz niemal ze skóry wyskoczył, odwracając się na pięcie z szybkością baletmistrza. Od strony sali właśnie wszedł łysy właściciel lokalu, wraz z wyraźnie zadowoloną z siebie Ki i depczącą im po piętach Ateną. Jak nie urok to sraczka albo przemarsz wojsk… Alvaro od razu rzucił się do swojej lepszej połówki, zupełnie nie przejmując się przerażeniem na twarzy Ateny z powodu trzymanej przez niego broni.  
-A… Przepraszam szefie, ja tylko… - zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć maruda, ale łysol zbył go, wzruszając ramionami nonszalancko.  
-Panowie, luzik. Wszystko jest w porządeczku. Zrobiliśmy sobie obchód, nikogo niepożądanego tu nie ma. To jest ten inspektor, o którym panna Ki raczyła nas poinformować – wskazał na Jamesa, jakby prezentował specjalnego gościa na popołudniowej herbatce.   
-Zaraz kurwa, co ty wyprawiasz? – inspektor fuknął do różowowłosej, która wyglądała jakby świetnie się bawiła jego kosztem. Że naskarżyła o nim temu Kanadyjczykowi to właściwie się spodziewał, ale w kościach czuł że miała ku temu jakieś swoje pojebane powody, których nie rozumiał. A to go wkurwiało.  
-To czego ty nie zrobiłeś: zamiast bawić się w występy, poszłam prosto do pana Ryana i przedstawiłam mu sytuację. W ten sposób jest dużo prościej, chyba że aż tak bardzo chciałeś się nam dzisiaj zaprezentować? – uśmiechnęła się, a James lekko poczerwieniał ze złości.   
-Czekaj, ty nas w to wrobiłaś..! Wiedziałaś że będą tu gliny?! – wydarł się nagle jeden z Panter, pokazując palcem na Ki. Pięknie, nawet go to nie dziwiło… Pytanie po kiego grzyba.  
-Chciałam tylko mieć pewność, że nikt dzisiaj nie zginie, więc postanowiłam zwrócić się o pomoc do kogo się tylko dało… No i ostatecznie się udało, prawda? – Ki spokojnie podeszła do starego dziada i delikatnie pyknęła go w nos, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Staruszek nie był specjalnie zadowolony, ale prychnął tylko i wyprostował się, kręcąc głową.  
-No, skoro zagrożenie zażegnane, może wyjdziemy stąd i porozmawiamy jak należy? – zaproponował łysy Kanadyjczyk, rozkładając ręce jakby zapraszał ich na kolejny występ w tym pierdolniku.   
-Jakie zażegnane, skurwiel się nam wymknął, a jedna z nich przed chwilą próbowała ukatrupić drugą, bredząc coś o jakiś ludziach, którzy chcieli je zabić… Musimy wiedzieć dlaczego, któraś mogła współpracować z mordercą! Po co innego by tu lazły? – inspektor nie zamierzał dawać się tak łatwo spławić. Bo co to da, jak je zostawią, a potem one znowu rzucą się sobie do gardeł? Za dużo tu było różnych stron konfliktu, aż sam się gubił w tej zbieraninie.  
-Jak możesz! – oburzyła się LaQuinn, ściskając targaną płaczem Katyę – Myślałam że… Atena, kogo ty przyprowadziłaś? I po jaką cholerę?  
-A po taką, że mnie poprosił, bo zależało mu żeby nikt dzisiaj nie ucierpiał – Atena brzmiała na zranioną przez słowa koleżanki, ale stanowczo poparła Jamesa. LaQuinn nie wyglądała na przekonaną, kołysząc Katyę i kręcąc głową. Crystal tymczasem odezwała się stłumionym głosem, bo wciąż leżała z twarzą w podłodze, trzymana przez ochronę.  
-To ona… ona miała ich tu wpuścić..! Mówiłam jej… mówiłam, że to się źle skończy! Idiotka!  
-Kogo niby? Mordercę? Ruskich? Pantery? Świętego Mikołaja?! – drążył inspektor, powoli tracąc resztki cierpliwości do tego melodramatu. Nie wiedział na ile może się posiłkować wyznaniami naćpanej drag queen z wyraźną manią prześladowczą, ale ona zdecydowanie orientowała się lepiej w tym pierdolniku niż on. No i kurwa, było nie było ktoś faktycznie czaił się na ich życie… Niemal od razu przeklął się za zbytnie naskoczenie na białowłosą wielbicielkę dragów, bo skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Katya puściła farbę.  
-P-przepraszam! – jęknęła w rękaw swojej opiekunki – M-myślałam że nam pomogą, serio!  
-O czym ty mówisz kochanie? – LaQuinn pogłaskała ją delikatnie, odgarniając włosy z jej czoła. Katya zaczęła coś bełkotać, ale ni chuja nie miało to sensu.  
-P-powiedzieli że ktoś będzie ją próbował zabić, a ja miałam jej nie mówić… Już wcześniej te gnoje nam groziły, zresztą nie takie rzeczy robili, więc…   
-Powoli, błagam… Zacznijmy jeszcze raz: kto wam groził? – James musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, zanim się odezwał. Ostatkiem sił próbował nie brzmieć na maksymalnie uruchomionego.   
-Dilerzy Ruskich, to chyba oczywiste – odezwał się z westchnieniem blond tajniak. Chyba wreszcie postanowił przestać się czaić, nawet jeśli tylko żeby nie spierdolili mu jego zajebistej przykrywki. Wreszcie jakaś mądra decyzja… Przeczesał swoje ulizane włosy i niby od niechcenia kontynuował:  
-Wiedzieliśmy że mają dzisiaj coś odpierdolić, a Katya miała nam pomóc tu wejść, żeby załatwić raz na zawsze to, czego psiarnia nie umie, proste. A teraz możemy skończyć ten idiotyczny wywiad środowiskowy? – powoli przeniósł wzrok z Katyi na Ki. James zagryzł zęby nerwowo. Oczywiście że różowowłosa musiała się wpierdolić, przecież w swoim mniemaniu była menadżerem kurwa, wszechświata. A przynajmniej tego miasta. Atena jednak nie czuła się usatysfakcjonowana tym zdawkowym tłumaczeniem, bo poklepała inspektora po ramieniu i przycupnęła obok Crystal.  
-Przestraszyłaś się, że jak Pantery zaatakują kogoś od Ruskich, to waszej dwójce dostanie się rykoszetem, prawda? – spytała delikatnie.  
-Idiotka..! – jęknęła białowłosa, próbując podnieść się do pionu z pomocą trzymających ją ochroniarzy, ale tylko upadła ponownie na łeb.  
-Myślę, że lepszym pytaniem byłoby, czemu ona tu przyszła, skoro nie była wtajemniczona w pomoc Panterom – wtrąciła Abby, gapiąc się na Crystal. Dobre pytanie.   
-Crystal, proszę… Teraz już nic wam nie grozi, obiecuję – powiedziała Atena miękko, ale białowłosa tylko prychnęła, wydając z siebie coś między śmiechem a płaczem.  
-Ty to już lepiej nic nie mów – LaQuinn warknęła na Atenę. Odezwała się jednak Katya, jakby czuła się w obowiązku być adwokatem koleżanki… która dopiero co próbowała ją udusić. To już nie był syndrom Sztokholmski, tylko syndrom życia w innej rzeczywistości.  
-Musiała… Jestem pewna że musiała się zgodzić przez nich… Ruskich znaczy… Na pewno chcieli jej tu zrobić krzywdę! Mówili że mają na nas oko… Że będą ją truć aż się nie spłaci… No to musiałam jej pomóc! Wszyscy się na nas czaili, policja i rząd i w ogóle..! Nie zamykajcie nas, błagam! – rozryczała się totalnie, ukrywając się w ramionach i pokaźnej piersi LaQuinn, która zabijała wzrokiem Jamesa. Crystal chyba chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale wzięła tyko głęboki oddech i zwymiotowała pod nogi obrzydzonych ochroniarzy.   
-Ech, właśnie dlatego nie pozwalam na łażenie do baru, choć wiem że i tak kryjecie się po kątach… Panowie weźcie ją do łazienki aż trochę ochłonie, przecież jest upalona jak Woodstock w sześdziesiątym dziewiątym..! – zarządził łysy Kanadyjczyk.   
-Nic nie brałam, przysięgam! Powiedziałam sobie… że nawet jak mnie mają zabić to nie będę… Że nic już od tych skurwysynów nie wezmę! – szarpnęła się białowłosa. Ale poskutkowało to jedynie ponownym pozbyciem się treści żołądka. Kurwa, jak James pomyślał to faktycznie cały wieczór gapił się na nią i widział tylko jak piła z piersiówki… piersiówki Katyi.  
-Co było w tym całym „burbonie”? I co to za gadka o jej truciu? – zapytał inspektor, ponownie narażając się LaQuinn.  
-Proszę, widać że Crystal coś łyknęła… I to może się dla niej kiepsko skończyć. Przecież tego właśnie chcieliśmy uniknąć, prawda? – Atena spojrzała błagalnie na LaQuinn, bo Katya była jej uczepiona niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. LaQuinn nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale mimo wszystko pogładziła Katyę po plecach i cicho powiedziała:  
-Słońce, wiem że nie chciałaś, ale widzisz jak źle się czuje… Pomóż jej.  
-Niech ona mi już więcej nie pomaga..! – jęknęła Crystal.  
-Ja tylko… Powiedzieli mi, że dosypywali jej czegoś do towaru, żeby musiała do nich wracać… I że jak nie weźmie choć odrobiny odtrutki to będzie tylko słabła, a faktycznie odkąd odstawiła to wyglądała coraz gorzej, więc… Zresztą teraz wszyscy te chemikalia dodają do żarcia i w ogóle! No przecież przez chwilę czuła się lepiej, może potrzebuje tego więcej! – wytłumaczyła niechętnie, ale absolutnie przekonana o swojej racji. James miał ochotę bić łbem o beton. Rzeczywiście idiotka, odkryła właśnie syndrom odstawienia… Choć z drugiej strony możliwe że faktycznie pomogła Crystal nie wykorkować. Nie dlatego że była w to zamieszana jakaś teoria spiskowa, po prostu crack był sam w sobie takim gównem, że wyjebanie go całkiem w pizdu, nagle, bez zmniejszania dawki, mogło się skończyć kopnięciem w kalendarz. Niby oczywiste, ale jak się wszędzie wietrzy zamach we mgle…  
-Jak mogłaś im uwierzyć?! – Crystal zgięta wpół nie omieszkała nie skomentować. Ochronie udało się ją jako tako postawić i powoli ciągnęli ją do wyjścia.  
-Przepraszam, chciałam cię ratować..! A ty po co tu lazłaś? Żeby cię zabili? – krzyknęła za nią Katya, ale Crystal była zbyt zajęta walczeniem z nudnościami by odpowiedzieć… Choć odwróciła się jeszcze w ich stronę, patrząc z bólem.  
-Świetnie, czyli jedna chciała pomóc drugiej, tylko omal się nie pozabijały w trakcie… - westchnął James. Dobrymi chęciami to wiadomo co jest wybrukowane. Bardziej martwił nie fakt, że one dały się wmanewrować, a bardziej że wszyscy inni tu obecni się dali. Może poza Ki. Na chuj organizowała te Pantery? Bo faktycznie chciała się pozbyć mordercy, czy może liczyła że wywoła kosę między nimi a Ruskimi? Co do tego łysego pajaca też pewnie miała jakieś plany, w końcu i on podobno wiedział o sytuacji, ale postanowił siąść i oglądać ten kabaret.  
-Biedne duszyczki, dlatego próbowaliśmy je chronić… Szkoda że nie złapaliśmy tych gnojków, to musieli być oni – wyraził swoje kondolencje stary dziad z Panter, które powoli próbowały się wycofać cichaczem w stronę wyjścia na ulicę.   
-Zaraz, chwila, jeszcze mamy do pogadania. Nikt stąd nie wychodzi – sprzeciwił się James, choć blond tajniak pokręcił głową z irytacją. Na bank jeśli jeszcze się kiedyś spotkają, dostanie od niego lepę na ryj. Trudno.  
-Synku, powiedzieliśmy ci wszystko co wiemy. Możemy się tylko domyślać kto to był – dziad złożył ręce jak do modlitwy.  
-Próbowałam zrobić parę zdjęć, ale nie wiem czy coś na nich będzie widać – Abby zaprezentowała swój aparat, łypiąc niespokojnie na ochronę, jakby obawiała się, że wyrwą jej go z rąk – Ale patrząc na to jak szybko się zmył, że czekał na niego samochód i że ewidentnie czekał na nie na zapleczu…  
-Cóż, nie pochwalam robienia zdjęć na terenie mojego lokalu i okolicach, ale niech będzie że rozumiem wyjątkowość sytuacji, więc spoko – Kanadyjczyk strzelił palcami, chyba chcąc pozować na fajnego wujka, ale wciąż wyglądając jak wujek z którym nikt nie chciałby zostać samemu. Abby zupełnie niesubtelnie przysunęła się bliżej Medley, chyba na wypadek gdyby łysolowi coś jednak strzeliło do łba. Cholera. Teraz i tak mogli sobie szukać wiatru w polu, podejrzani odjechali chuj wie gdzie i tyle. Ale przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że nikt nie ucierpiał. Zbytnio.  
-Pan to się powinien cieszyć, że to się nie skończyło gorzej… Jedna ze skrzynek z dostawy była pusta, może ten zamaskowany gość tak się tu dostał? Podobno dokładnie sprawdzał pan co przyszło, nikt chociażby nie poczuł różnicy w wadze? – czarnulka wskazała na rząd skrzynek leżących niedaleko.   
-A skąd panienka wie że sprawdzałem? –odbił piłeczkę, poprawiając okulary i przybliżając się.  
-Noo… - zanim Abby wymyśliła jakąś wymówkę, już stracił nią zainteresowanie. Kanadyjczyk popatrzył na pudła, jakby był zaskoczony skąd się wzięły, potem okrążył to z otwartym deklem niczym pierdolony badacz starożytnych mumii. Łaził, opukiwał, macał, jakby co najmniej zamierzał się ożenić ze sklejkową konstrukcją, aż wreszcie krzyknął „Aha!”  
-Akurat tu powinny być tylko plastikowe kubki, słomki i tym podobne, więc tego nie sprawdzałem… Kurczę, no to będę musiał zamówić jeszcze raz! – machnął ręką zamaszyście. Serio, to go najbardziej martwiło?!  
-Skąd żeś pan wytrzasnął tych dostawców? Jeśli faktycznie przez nich się tu dostał… - warknął James, ale łysol szybko mu przerwał.  
-Mogę wam dać listę, ale problem jest taki, że wszyscy oni używają dość… jak by to ująć… sezonowych pracowników, więc raczej niewiele to da. Dzisiaj widziałem same nowe twarze i wątpię żeby mieli jakieś papiery czy coś.  
-I wpuszczasz pan takich tutaj? – nie wytrzymał James. Ki weszła między nich, kręcąc głową.  
-Niestety, tak się robi interesy. Ale jestem pewna że pan Ryan chętnie będzie współpracował ile będzie mógł, prawda? Dla dobra wszystkich – co ciekawe różowa spojrzała na łysola dość stanowczo, a ten na sekundę stracił uśmiech, ale szybko go odzyskał. Jedno warte drugiego…   
-Na pewno – mruknęła Abby, chcąc chyba rzucić jakiś komentarz, ale Medley szturchnęła ją w ramię i czarnulka się przymknęła. Tymczasem blondas z Panter wystąpił do przodu, stając przed Jamesem.  
-Jeśli „pan” funkcjonariusz pozwoli, to my już sobie pójdziemy. Chyba że chce nas jednak aresztować, choć niespecjalnie jest za co – powiedział z wyraźną pogardą. Inspektor miał ochotę mu wygarnąć co sądzi o takim zadzieraniu nosa, ale miał już ich wszystkich dość. I mimo wszystko nie chciałby żeby pajac dostał kulkę od swoich „kolegów” za bycie wtyką.  
-Wątpię nawet czy powinien tu być – rzuciła Ki niby od niechcenia – I pewnie raczej wolałby, żeby współpracownicy go nie widzieli tak upiększonego.  
-Powiem wam co zrobimy – Atena wstała i otrzepała swoją kieckę – Postaramy się żeby wszystkie dziewczyny bezpiecznie wróciły do domu, albo miejscówek GALI jeśli nie mają gdzie. A Katya i Crystal…  
-O, może przekimają u ciebie? Moglibyśmy… - wyrwał się Alvaro, ale szybko się przymknął widząc minę Ateny.  
-Ja wezmę Katyę, Crystal powinien zobaczyć jakiś lekarz. Znam takiego, który nie będzie zadawał pytań – zaoferowała LaQuinn głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Atena przez moment wyglądała, jakby chciała się kłócić, ale ostatecznie tylko westchnęła, kiwając głową. Według Jamesa to nawet lepiej że rozdzielą tę dwójkę. Miały dziwne sposoby na okazywanie przyjaźni. Łysy właściciel machnął na swoich podwładnych zamaszystym ruchem. Powoli wynoszono (bo sama raczej nie stała na nogach) białowłosą, która kompletnie nie oponowała, a może zwyczajnie nie miała na to sił.  
-Przepraszam Crystal, naprawdę..! – wrzasnęła jeszcze za nią Katya.  
-Wiem idiotko, wiem..! To i tak wszystko przeze mnie, że te gnoje… Chryste panie, prawie cię… Chryste! – powoli chyba opuszczał ją szał, czy też może haj który ją napędzał, bo niczym szmaciana lalka dyndała w rękach niosących ją facetów. Teraz jeszcze ta się rozryczy i będą mieli festiwal przepraszania i płaczu rodem z kiepskiego talk showu.   
-Jakieś uwagi James? – Atena była już chyba równie zmęczona jak inspektor. Co za pierdolnik.  
-Nie. Zbieramy się – westchnął, patrząc prosto na blondasa z Panter. Niech spierdala w podskokach. Chyba to do niego dotarło, bo wzruszył ramionami, ale jeszcze podszedł do Alvaro, wciąż ściskającego strzelbę tęczowych bojowników.  
-Można prosić? – tajniak wyciągnął rękę, ale chłopak tylko mocniej ścisnął broń, spinając się.  
-Nie. To dowód w sprawie jest… tak myślę. W końcu była strzelanina i w ogóle – Alvaro popatrzył na Jamesa szukając pomocy, ale blondas tylko złapał go za rękę, może próbując sił, niemniej chłopak wyrwał mu się niemal od razu. Tajniak wymruczał coś pod nosem i odszedł, nie zabierając giwery. I dobrze, inspektor miał już dość tych Panterowych pajaców. Nawet łysy Kanadyjczyk coś pierdolił że dziękuje za wizytę i odstawiał gospodarza, ja jebię. LaQuinn powoli oganiała Katyę i ogólnie wszyscy chyba uznali że koniec imprezy, dziękuję, dobranoc. James marzył tylko o tym, żeby stąd iść i się przebrać. Ki oczywiście jednak przyczepiła się do niego i pociągnęła za rękaw kurtki.   
-No proszę, proszę… Nie martw się, wiem jak ponaciskać właściciela, jeśli wie coś ważnego to się o tym dowiesz – powiedziała mu na ucho, chyba nie widząc że James podskoczył i próbuje się od niej odsunąć. A może właśnie dlatego…  
-Taa, nie wątpię. Wyglądacie na takich, którzy się dogadują – rzucił poirytowany.   
-Dogadują? Może, ale wolałabym tego uniknąć, więc to doceń – stwierdziła. Kurwa, nawet ona źle się czuła w towarzystwie Kanadyjczyka? Strach pytać…  
-Ach, Ian i nagła, niespodziewana kochanka dla Eddiego będą czekać pod tym adresem i o tej godzinie – wcisnęła mu karteczkę do ręki, wyglądając na zadowoloną z siebie.  
\- A jak już otworzymy Ostrygę to zapraszam gdybyś chciał wystąpić na scenie… Pasuje ci – dodała, wracając do bajerowania łysego. James był zbyt wypluty by przejmować się jej przytykami. Tym bardziej że dopadł go jeszcze Alvaro, skacząc niemal z przejęcia.  
-Kurczę, już prawie go mieliśmy! Gdyby nie wlazł do tego samochodu to… Sorki, nie leciałem wystarczająco szybko – powiedział, gapiąc się jeszcze za odchodzącymi Panterami.   
-Moim zdaniem leciałeś nawet za szybko, ale oni już na niego czekali. Widać komu lepiej szło na torze przeszkód w szkole wojskowej – dołączyła Medley, klepiąc go po ramieniu i patrząc na wyraźnie zmartwioną Atenę, która nieśmiało spoglądała w stronę LaQuinn prowadzącej Katyę. Alvaro lekko poczerwieniał od komplementu, ale widząc minę swojej lepszej połówki w momencie pośpieszył ją przytulić.  
-Chodźmy, trzeba ogarnąć pozostałe dziewczyny – mruknęła cicho Atena, chyba przygotowując się na wyobcowanie z grupy znajomych. James mógł się jedynie zgodzić. Przyjemne to nie będzie, ale jak trzeba to trzeba.  
***  
-Chryste – James wlazł do swojego mieszkania i przeszedł przez salon tylko po to, żeby klapnąć na kanapę. Czuł się przeżuty, choć obiektywnie rzecz biorąc nie nabiegał się aż tak jak sądził… To przypadło w udziale jego wiernej trójcy, no cóż. Abby cały czas gapiła się na pojebanego właściciela Północnego Lwa, jakby miał nagle wyskoczyć na nich z wyrzutnią rakiet i generalnie James podzielał tę opinię, choć domyślał się że pajac mógł nie chcieć mieć nic wspólnego z tym pierdolnikiem… co nie znaczyło że nie miał własnego pierdolnika, którego nie chciał ujawniać. Inspektor mógł się wręcz założyć że te jego „dostawy” były lewe w jakimś stopniu, tak jak sugerowała to niby niechcąco Ki… Ale czy to miało dla nich jakiekolwiek znaczenie? James miał w dupie jeśli Kandayjczyk kupował alkohol bez akcyzy czy coś równie durnego. Różowa mogła po prostu chcieć odwrócić uwagę od swoich przekrętów. Co to był za plan, powiedzieć łysolowi co się będzie działo, a potem obserwować spokojnie jak dzieje się burdel? Na pewno jednak kryła się w tym jakaś logika, Ki nie robiła nic tak o, bo jej do farbowanego łba coś wpadło. Na razie cieszył się, że wszyscy przeżyli tę noc. Wszyscy. Ledwo zdał sobie z tego sprawę… ale właśnie tak było. W całym zamieszaniu dopiero teraz mógł zastanowić się nad tym, co się odjebało. Ja pierdolę, jakby pół miasta postanowiło wleźć mu dzisiaj w paradę! Atena była zdeterminowana by przekazać WSZYSTKIM drag queen wieści, w związku z tym doszło do wielkiego darcia mordy, co było do przewidzenia. Co ciekawe, LaQuinn trochę łagodziła sytuację, choć ewidentnie patrzyła na nich jak na Judaszów, co sprzedali Crystal i Katyę za garść policyjnych srebrników… Długo musiała dawać się przekonać, by Atena mogła zapewnić dziewczynom ochronę (o pomocy Jamesa nawet nie chciała słyszeć). Już się do nich nie odezwała, nawet gdy zabierana przez nią Katya wyszeptała ciche „przepraszam” gdzieś w ich stronę, a może tak ogólnie. Alvaro robił co mógł, ale Atena zakończyła ten wieczór mentalnie przybita, nawet tak egoistyczny pajac jak James to widział. Pierdolony łysol i tak naciskał na wszystkich by wyszli na finał, żeby „nie robić sztucznego zamieszania”, na szczęście został ogólnie olany. Biznesmen roku, kurwa… Jezu, w porównaniu z tym cyrkiem, było tu niesamowicie cicho… Jakby nagle zlazł z karuzeli zapierdalającej sto na godzinę. Choć właściwie, teraz gdy się skupił, usłyszał jakieś ciche skrzypienie dochodzące z kuchni… sączyło się też stamtąd delikatne światło. Kurde, czyli Jerry jeszcze nie spał… Prawdę mówiąc inspektor liczył, że uda mu się jakoś przemknąć i przebrać się z tej jebanej kiecki i całej reszty. Alvaro proponował mu żeby ogarnął się u Ateny, ale James naprawdę chciał już wpełznąć do własnej, bezpiecznej nory z dala od wszystkich. Ostrożnie wstał, próbując dostać się do łazienki (skradać się we własnym domu, hańba!), ale nie miał szczęścia.  
-James? Eee… To ty? Co… co się stało? –rudzielec wyściubił się z kuchni, z podwiniętymi rękawami dresu i umazany po łokcie w czymś dziwnym. I śmierdzącym ściekami. Co on po nocach wyprawiał? Z drugiej strony James wcale lepszy nie był…  
-A… A ty co robisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, próbując zajrzeć do kuchni, ale doktorek ewidentnie mu ją zasłaniał, czerwieniąc się, ale wciąż patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Przy tej stylizacji, nic dziwnego…  
-Ja? Tylko chciałem… bo ciekł ci kran, więc pomyślałem że… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, niemniej był kompletnie zaabsorbowany rozkminą co się wydarzyło z Jamesem, skanując go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
-W środku nocy?  
-Wcześniej nie było czasu, ale… Na litość boską, mów co się stało, błagam! – pokręcił głową, otrzepując się nieco z szoku i wchodząc wreszcie do salonu. Faktycznie, za nim na podłodze kuchni leżało pełno gazet podchodzących pod zlew i całe naręcze narzędzi. James nie bardzo wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Doktorek bardzo chciał mu się odwdzięczyć i zaczynało się robić dość… niezręcznie, choć słabo mu to było wypominać. Szczególnie wyglądając jak punkowy pajac-transwestyta. Inspektor westchnął, wiedząc że nie było sensu uciekać od tłumaczenia się.  
-Ech… Pamiętasz jak mówiłem że Atena… znaczy Jason… wiesz o co chodzi, że miałem iść z nimi do tego jebanego klubu gdzie będzie ten jebutny program artystyczny z drag queens? Nie wpuszczali tam nikogo poza nimi do garderoby, a że one miały być celem to musiałem… Sam widzisz – wzruszył ramionami, czując że właściwie jest mu już wszystko jedno. I tak przełaził w ten sposób pół nocy, więc zasadniczo miał już na to wyjebane. Na kran też.  
\- O – oświadczył Jerry, chyba nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć niczego bardziej złożonego. Stali tak jeszcze sekundę jak pajace, aż wreszcie rudzielec wydusił:  
-Czekaj, czyli… dałeś się przebrać Atenie, żeby wystąpić z nią na scenie i złapać mordercę?  
-Ta, nawet się kurwa dałem ogolić, tylko po to żeby odwalić Freddiego Mercury’ego z playbacku i poszarpać się z naćpanym kolesiem w kiecce. Nie polecam ogólnie – westchnął James, drapiąc się bezwiednie po nodze. Żeby już ściągnąć z siebie całe to dziadostwo… Jerry tymczasem parsknął śmiechem, odwracając głowę i próbując zachować się taktownie, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem. Ciężko było mieć pretensje, nawet kiedy doktorek zanosił się rechotem, zasłaniając usta. W końcu James się widział w lustrze…  
-Przepraszam, przepraszam..! Wyobraziłem to sobie i… O boże, przepraszam… Czemu akurat Mercury’ego? – wydusił rudzielec, próbując wytrzeć ręce w kawałek szmaty i nie udusić się ze śmiechu.  
-Kurwa, akurat pasowało, no! Zresztą mniejsza z tym, grunt że dziewczynom i Alvaro udało się przepłoszyć chuja, więc chyba było warto… nawet jeśli nam spierdolił. Mieli to zaplanowane.  
-O rety, serio? No to faktycznie… Przepraszam – doktorek wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
-W porządku. Wszystko ci powiem, ale pozwolisz że najpierw się ogarnę i oszczędzę ci mojego szałowego widoku, co? – westchnął James, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia i dopiero wtedy zorientował się że właśnie zrobił głupotę. Na ręce została mu czarna smuga makijażu…  
-Kurwa, jak tylko zmyję to cholerstwo… - nie bardzo miał jak wytrzeć się w kieckę, bo Atena pewnie kazałaby mu ją prać, więc rozejrzał się nerwowo, wyglądając pewnie jak panda. Jerry szybko ogarnął jednak jakieś chusteczki, wciąż cicho chichrając się pod nosem.  
-Poczekaj proszę, tak to nic nie da – doktorek panował nad sobą jak umiał, podając mu naręcze chustek – Masz może jakiś alkohol?  
-Wiesz, po ostatniej imprezie jakoś nie uzupełniałem zapasów… Chyba że coś zostało w apteczce. Jest aż tak źle, że na trzeźwo tego nie zdzierżysz?   
-Po prostu inaczej tego nie zmyjesz – rudzielec zniknął na moment, w międzyczasie myjąc ręce (a przynajmniej słychać było szum wody: czyli jednak naprawił ten kran?), podczas gdy James próbował koślawo doprowadzić się do porządku. Jebaństwo tylko się rozmazywało… Aż bał się oczy otwierać, więc gdy wrócił Jerry, posłusznie dał mu się usadzić z powrotem na kanapie. Co dzisiaj wszyscy mieli z macaniem go po twarzy? Mimo wszystko usiadł, bo na koniec tego durnego dnia tylko brakowało, żeby upadł i sobie malowany łeb rozwalił. Doktorek delikatnie przetarł mu twarz wacikiem, choć inspektor i tak się wzdrygnął.   
-Jakoś schodzi… Ale ci tego nałożyli – stwierdził Jerry, biorąc naręcze nowych wacików. Żeby on wiedział ile trwało to nakładanie…  
-Podobno dla urody trzeba cierpieć… Jak tak, to już wolę swoją zwykła, paskudną mordę – jęknął James, opierając ciężko głowę o kanapę. Przynajmniej rudzielec nie był tak agresywny w ruchach jak Atena, choć z drugiej strony jego makijażowe guru wyraźnie spieszyło się, by upiększyć ich obu, więc… Inspektor musiał wręcz uważać, bo siedząc z zamkniętymi oczami była szansa, że zaraz przytnie tu komara… A ostatnio nie wyszło mu to na dobre.   
-Nabrałem dzisiaj podziwu dla Ateny i wszystkich, którzy robią sobie te tortury regularnie, ale… kurwa, nigdy więcej – sięgnął by rozpiąć kurtkę i dostać się ostatecznie do szatańskiego dziadostwa, jakim był stanik, żeby go rozpiąć. Przez to jaki był okablowany szarpał się dłużej niż by chciał.  
-Jezu, aż lepiej – stęknął, obserwując z lekkim rozbawieniem jak Jerry wyraźnie kołuje się, prawie upuszczając flaszkę z alkoholem na ziemię. Doktorek jednak szybko zwrócił uwagę na co innego.  
-Podsłuch? – pokazał na jeden z dyndających kabli.  
-Pomysł Medley. Chyba widziała jak świetnie radziłem sobie z krótkofalówką ostatnim razem i stwierdziła że potrzebuję czegoś idiotoodpornego – James odwinął się z kilku pętelek, nie chcąc czegoś rozjebać. W końcu Medley pożyczyła to specjalnie na rzecz ich bajecznego pomysłu i nie miał ochoty narobić jej więcej problemów.   
-Całkiem sprytnie, zresztą pewnie trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć gdybyś nagle wyciągnął krótkofalówkę… No i trochę nie wiem gdzie byś ją wepchnął – Jerry zaśmiał się lekko, przyglądając się krytycznie swojej pracy.   
-Ha, ha. Swoją drogą, zaprasza nas do siebie jak się to wszystko skończy. Znaczy… miejmy nadzieję, że się skończy. Abby twierdzi, że według Dantego kończą nam się kręgi piekielne, czyli… Kurwa, sam nie wiem – inspektor dotknął swojej twarzy, obecnie capiącej alkoholem. Chyba dopiero jutro będzie mógł się zastanowić co dalej.  
-Ale nikt nie zginął. Uwierzyłbyś? Tyle jebania się w Ratuszu, ochrona, policjanci, cuda na kiju, a udało się dopiero jak wbiłem się w miniówę i perukę? No ja pierdolę – złapał się za głowę, zrywając sztuczne włosy. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości, ale też ryczeć z wściekłości. To byo wręcz nierealne! Burdel, a nie akcja, nawet inny gliniarz się przypałętał i co? Gówno. Podejrzany odjechał ku wschodzącemu słońcu i tyle. Powinien się przynajmniej trochę cieszyć, ale czuł tylko pustkę i pewien rodzaj złośliwej ironii. Serio, wszystkie poprzednie razy zjebał, a potrzeba było tak niewiele, żeby chociaż uratować niedoszłą ofiarą? Noż kurwa jebana mać.  
-Hej, nieważne jak, grunt że się udało… - Jerry ledwo zauważalnie złapał go za rękę.  
-Chuja się udało, uciekł nam..! Tak niewiele brakowało, ale mieli wszystko pod kontrolą i…  
-Chyba jednak nie wszystko, skoro nikogo nie zabili – ośmielił się wtrącić doktorek i James prychnął, nie mając jak się sensownie użalać. Teraz średnio potrzebował logiki, chciał tylko wykrzyczeć co mu leżało na wątrobie.  
-Tak, ale… Jezusie, to był jeden wielki burdel, mieliśmy farta i tyle, to inni odwalili czarną robotę, nawet Alvaro gonił za tym skurwielem, a ja… ja tylko nałożyłem tapetę i zrobiłem z siebie pajaca – ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie przejmując się zapachem alkoholu. W takim tempie Baker, Ruscy i cała reszta pajaców zdążą obstawić swoimi ludźmi co się da… Zresztą nawet jakby udało mu się kogoś przymknąć, to kto powiedział że to musi być koniec? Coraz bardziej obawiał się, że te wici są za długie dla niego do rozplątania.   
-James, nie zapominaj że to ze względu na ciebie tyle osób postanowiło pomóc… No i ostatecznie powstrzymaliście mordercę, prawda? Sam mówiłeś że popełnia coraz więcej błędów… i to procentuje, bo my coraz mniej. Teraz będzie musiał wykonać jakiś nieplanowany ruch – doktorek powiedział cicho, mocniej ściskając rękę inspektora.  
-Może, tylko że ta cała mafia to może być dla nas za dużo, widziałeś jak… - James przerwał w pół zdania, niespecjalnie chcąc rozkminiać ponownie co mogli im zrobić. I co już zrobili. Zrzucił kurtkę i zwinął się na kanapie, a Jerry bez słowa przybliżył się, robiąc ruch jakby chciał go objąć, ale szybko cofnął się, jakby stwierdził że robi coś niewłaściwego. Wymruczał nerwowo przeprosiny i wstał, nie patrząc na inspektora. Serio? To aż bolało.  
-Na litość boską, dopiero co wróciłem z pokazu jako Artemida, śpiewaczka z najkrótszą kiecką wśród drag queens, naprawdę myślisz że mam powód żeby przed tobą się wstydzić? To już dawno za nami – powiedział, machając rękami nerwowo. Jerry zmieszał się, chyba sam zawstydzony swoją reakcją.  
-Przepraszam, tak jakoś… Nieważne, na pewno chcesz się już położyć. I… zaraz posprzątam to w kuchni, nie wiem co mnie napadło – doktorek rzucił okiem na rozgrzebany bałagan. James domyślał się, o co w tym chodziło, nawet jeśli wciąż uważał za dołujący fakt, że Jerry miał taką potrzebę pokazania mu… właściwie czego? Że nie jest napalonym pasożytem? Kurwa. Było się nie drzeć, jak zwykle.  
-Jebać to, serio. Ja… właściwie to potrzebowałbym trochę pomocy, czuję się jak odrutowana mina przeciwpiechotna – James wstał powoli, pokazując na plątaninę kabli. Fakt, że obawiał się rozjebania czegoś, ale chyba bardziej chciał pokazać doktorkowi, że nie zamierza od niego uciekać. Bo i po co? Jerry popatrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby zastanawiając się czy powinien, ale ostatecznie podszedł bliżej i spokojnie zaczął wyciągać poszczególne kabelki. Nie patrząc prosto na inspektora. Ech. James podniósł ręce, pozwalając uwolnić się od mikrofonu, zatkniętego za jego kieckę.   
-Dzięki, zakładanie tego było równie przejebane – uśmiechnął się, chcąc jeszcze coś dodać, ale właściwie nie bardzo wiedział co. Doktorek powoli zwijał druciki, wyraźnie starając się być skupionym tylko na tym, choć w pewnym momencie zaczepił o rozpięty stanik, prawie go wyciągając.  
-Oj, wybacz… - poczerwieniał lekko.  
-Daj spokój, to dziadostwo tylko przeszkadza – James bez myślenia zdjął narzędzie tortur przez głowę i rzucił na kanapę, co pewnie było niespecjalnie taktowne, ale chuj. Chcąc trochę oczyścić atmosferę, szybko rzucił:  
-I tego… Masz rację, teraz to te gnojki będą musiały kombinować jakiś nowy plan, a nie my. Pozostaje nam obserwować Bakera i… - urwał, bo nie wiedział dokąd zmierza z tą przemową. Tak jakby Jerry nie orientował się w jak głębokiej dupie siedzą… James ponownie poczuł chęć, by mimo wszystko podnieść go na duchu. Jakkolwiek sam był czarnowidzem przez większość czasu.  
-Tak czy inaczej, zbliżamy się do końca. A wtedy… cholera wie co wtedy. Ale przynajmniej będzie impreza, więc oszczędzaj wątrobę – wzruszył ramionami, uznając że mógł pokusić się o coś mniej głupiego, ale trudno. Doktorek jednak zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Skoro tak mówisz. Byle to nie było kostiumowe party w Ostrydze – oddał inspektorowi zwitek kabli, które wreszcie udało się ściągnąć.  
-Nie poddawaj jej pomysłów, błagam – prychnął James sarkastycznie. Byłaby do tego zdolna…  
-I wolałbym raczej nie przesadzić, mam tendencję do robienia się emocjonalnym po alkoholu no i… żebym ci nie narobił wstydu.  
-Gorszy ode mnie na pewno nie będziesz… Zresztą nie masz się co martwić, Medley wie… no, że ty… Grover zresztą też.   
-Co? Przecież… Matko, nie wiedziałem że to takie oczywiste. Przepraszam – westchnął Jerry, pacnąwszy się w głowę z jęknięciem. James jak zwykle chlapnął jęzorem zanim pomyślał, ale w końcu chciał żeby było jasne, że to nie jest dla nikogo problem. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
-Nie masz za co, jeszcze nam łajzy kibicują – machnął ręką inspektor, drugą odkładając cały podsłuch na stolik obok.  
-Ale musisz im wybaczyć, śmieszkowanie z siebie nawzajem to podstawa naszej znajomości. Mogliby powiedzieć wcześniej, to może… yyy – zaciął się James, zdając sobie sprawę że wkracza na grząski teren. Co właściwie próbował powiedzieć? Sam nie ogarniał. Przez dłuższy moment stali jak dwa ćwoki, aż wreszcie doktorek się odezwał:  
-Musisz być wykończony, dam ci się w spokoju przebrać. No to… dobranoc – odwrócił się na pięcie, idąc do kuchni. No tak. Moment na tłumaczenia poszedł się jebać. Inspektorowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak doprowadzić się do porządku. Od jutra robota znowu się zacznie. Psy szczekają, karawana jedzie dalej…  
***


	15. Chapter 15

-Ugh, czy to musi tyle trwać? – dziewczyna którą załatwiła Ki oparła się ciężko na plastikowym krzesełku, które zaskrzypiało z protestem. Odkąd przyszli na posterunek marudziła, rozglądając się nerwowo po kątach.  
-Myślicie, że będę się mógł zobaczyć z Eddiem? – Ian łaził w tę i z powrotem, nie potrafiąc klapnąć na dupie choć przez moment. Ta dwójka coraz bardziej przyprawiała Jamesa o kurwicę.  
-Tak, musi tyle trwać i nie, raczej nie będziesz mógł – wycedził inspektor, mając wrażenie że powtarza się jak katarynka, z tym że nic z tego nie dociera do jego „świadków”. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że dał się wkręcić w ten cyrk, ale już chuj z tym.   
-Byle mnie nie rozpoznał nikt znajomy. Już i tak miałam za dużo problemów z psiarnią… bez urazy – wyznała dziewczyna tonem świadczącym o tym, że ma urazę Jamesa w głębokim poważaniu. Odpaliła kolejnego z rzędu papierosa i inspektor zaczął żałować, że zapomniał swojej paczki, ale wolał jej nie podbierać. Jeśli tylko powodowało to, że na chwilę nie marudzi, to dobrze. Zapowiadało się na dłuższe czekanie, sprawa Eddiego nie leżała nawet koło najwyższych priorytetów policji, teraz gdy mieli inne rzeczy na głowie. Policjantka spisująca po co przyszli zdawała się łaskawie ich przyjąć tylko dlatego, że James i wyjaśnił jej jak krowie na rowie o co chodzi. Ale i tak łypała na nich jakby przyszli zawracać jej dupę. Dobrze że jej koleżanka znała inspektora i trochę popchnęła sprawy do przodu, choć nie bez komentarza w stylu „a pan to nie powinien być na hehe, urlopie?”. Komediantka, serio.  
-A jak już złożymy zeznania, to skąd Eddie będzie wiedział, że ma powiedzieć coś podobnego? – nie dawał mu spokoju Ian. Jeszcze trochę dreptania, a wyryje dziurę w podłodze.  
-Już ci tłumaczyłem, gadałem z nim wcześniej, zna plan. Jak tylko wszyscy będziemy się go trzymać, to powinno być dobrze… Pamiętasz swoją wersję? – warknął James, starając się nie wdychać zbytnio dymu papierosowego, bo to tylko sprawiało, że miał ochotę na jednego. Wolał nie wspominać Ianowi jak bardzo Eddie był posrany na myśl o składaniu sfabrykowanych zeznań, ale inspektor uznał że będzie miał na tyle rozumu, by ogarnąć że to jego jedyne wyjście. Cóż, to albo powiedzenie prawdy, ale to raczej nie wchodziło w grę.  
-Przechodziłem mniej więcej o północy koło kina na Castro no i zobaczyłem Eddiego… znaczy się sierżanta Archera rozmawiającego z tą panią, którą kojarzyłem jako panią do towarzystwa – wyrecytował Ian.  
-Wolę określenie „profesjonalna eskorta”.  
-Okej, grunt żebyście powiedzieli to wam kazałem i nie kombinowali. Jak nie wiecie co mówić, to albo powtarzajcie drugi raz to samo, albo rżniecie głupa. Żadnych nowych szczegółów, to się musi zgadzać, albo będzie bez sensu i Eddie będzie w jeszcze głębszej dupie niż teraz… jasne? – popatrzył kolejno po Ianie i dziewczynie. Ona ledwo kiwnęła głową, za to chłopak entuzjastycznie przytaknął.   
-I kiedy będzie wiadomo, czy go wypuszczą? – spytał Ian, miętosząc w rękach krawędź swojej koszuli.  
-Jak dobrze pójdzie, to jeszcze dzisiaj, ale raczej nastawiałbym się na parę dni – inspektor wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc wspominać że przy obecnym burdelu, jaki tu widział, nawet przy pomyślnych wiatrach może to potrwać. Ian chyba to wyczuł, bo wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc, gapiąc się w podłogę.  
-A jak się nie uda? – spytał cicho.  
-Nie ma takiej opcji. Jedyny powód dla którego tu siedzi, to ta pierdolona broń i fakt, że nie chce składać zeznań. Już wiedzą, że najprawdopodobniej nie ma z morderstwami nic wspólnego, ale widzą że kręci… Aż takimi idiotami nie są, ale domyślasz się co by było, jakby ktoś wyłapał że wypuścili podejrzanego, i to gliniarza? Prasa by się spuszczała nad tym rok – James nie miał zamiaru sprzedawać chłopakowi zbędnego pierdolenia, ale naprawdę wolałby, żeby Ian nie panikował… bo jeszcze niechcący to spierdoli. Może i to było głupie, ale inspektor chciał, żeby im to wyszło. W końcu Eddie siedział wyłącznie za swoją głupotę…  
-Oby jego narzeczona się nie zjawiła… Podobno jest strasznie nerwowa, więc jak tylko wyjdzie to musi uciekać. U mnie jest ciasno, ale jakoś się pomieścimy… byle go nie znalazła. Chyba muszę się zapisać na jakieś karate czy coś – stwierdził chłopak, klepiąc się po swoim bardzo lichym bicepsie. Ech.  
-Pogadaj z Ateną, znajdzie wam jakieś miejsce – powiedział James, nie mając pomysłu jak miałby pomóc. Głupio byłoby teraz przypominać, że mistrz romansu sam się w to wpakował, zresztą teraz to i tak była musztarda po obiedzie.   
-Skup się na swojej wersji, a resztę załatwię…  
-Ty to już lepiej nic nie załatwiaj – rozległ się wkurwiony baryton. Inspektor odwrócił się i zobaczył idącą jak gradowa chmura w ich stronę LaQuinn. No, bez makijażu i całej reszty, ale była to zdecydowanie ona. On. No kurwa, wiadomo o co chodzi… James wstał, podchodząc do drag queen z pewną obawą. Co się tym razem zjebało?  
-LaQuinn? Co ty tu… - urwał, bo dostał soczystego plaskacza na ryj. Z siłą wściekłego niedźwiedzia.   
-Dobrze wiesz coś narobił. Zadzwoniłeś po swoich koleżków, żeby nas zabrali jak bydło!  
-Czekaj, chwila! Gliny was zgarnęły? Niby za co? – inspektor złapał się za policzek, zastanawiając się czy wszystkie zęby ma na miejscu. Kilku policjantów podeszło w ich stronę, ale odpędził ich machnięciem ręki.  
-Nie grywaj głupszego niż jesteś, o ile to możliwe – LaQuinn wzięła się pod boki – Dzisiaj rano wpadli po mnie i Katyę, od tej pory nas maglują! Gdzieś mignęła mi tu też Crystal, musieli wiedzieć gdzie jest, ciekawe od kogo?  
-Kurwa mać – jęknął James, częściowo dlatego że gdzieś za nim Ian zaczął panikować. Dobra, załatwił żeby paru chłopaków obserwowało lokum LaQuinn i adres tego doktorka u którego miała być Crystal. Przecież nie mógł ryzykować, że ich przyjaciele z Armii Czerwonej złożą im wizytę, a skoro drag queen jeżyły się na sam pomysł przydzielenia im policyjnej ochrony, musiał to zrobić… cóż, skrycie. Okej, jego błąd, ale za co ich niby zwinęli? Wyjaśniał jaka jest sytuacja, co się odjebało?!  
-Nie obchodzi mnie jak, ale masz je wyciągnąć, jasne? Mówią, że będą nas trzymali do odwołania… Katya od zmysłów odchodzi, a Crystal też wygląda jak wpół do śmierci, one tego nie przeżyją!  
-Dobra, zaraz! Próbuję się dowiedzieć, co wam powiedzieli! Mam się pytać gliniarzy? – James odruchowo wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, w razie gdyby LaQuinn postanowił go jeszcze okładać. Drag queen fuknęła, jakby gadała z kompletnym pajacem. Ian kręcił się za nimi jak wolny elektron, próbując coś wyłapać z tego chaosu. Powodzenia, inspektor na razie sam nie wiedział, o co tu biega…  
-Powiedzieli tylko, że muszą nas zabrać w związku z posiadaniem narkotyków… Tak jakby to miało cokolwiek do rzeczy. Wypytywali o dilerów, inne pierdoły…  
-A miałyście coś w domu? – spytał zrezygnowany James. LaQuinn westchnęła teatralnie.  
-Co najwyżej odrobinę zioła, ale tyle to każdy ma w domu… Może poza świętojebliwymi gliniarzami – szturchnęła inspektora w pierś – Chujowa ta wymówka, swoją drogą.  
-Ja jebię, pytali o Ruskich?  
-Przecież nie o wróżkę-ziołuszkę.  
-I zatrzymują was do odwołania, tak po prostu? – powoli Jamesowi zaczęło się to układać w całość. Miał pewne podejrzenia, kto mógł odwalić takie gówno. Pierdolony tęczowy agent z bożej łaski! Nie dość mu było cyrku w Północnym Lwie?!  
-Kurwa, ale sami Ruscy albo ktoś kręcił się wam w pobliżu?   
-Już to dzisiaj opowiadałam ze dwudziestu cwelom, idź ich zapytaj – LaQuinn skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.   
-Jezu, to ważne, ten argument z prochami faktycznie jest o kant dupy potłuc, ale gdyby faktycznie chcieli wam coś zrobić, to może policja kombinuje wam po kątach ochronę czy coś – James załamał się lekko. Oby o to chodziło, bo jak spróbują przez Katyę i resztę dotrzeć do dilerów, to może się skończyć spierdoleniem… Głównie dla samych drag queen. LaQuinn już miała wyrobione zdanie, bo piorunowała go wzrokiem. Choćby i inspektor nie miał z tym bezpośrednio nic wspólnego, nie miało to znaczenia. Jeśli coś się jednak działo to pewnie sam optowałby za zabraniem ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Może powinien tak zrobić od razu… A może tylko zrobił im niedźwiedzią przysługę.  
-Wiesz gdzie sobie możesz wsadzić taką ochronę? Nikt nam nie groził poza tą psiarnią. Podobno dają nam pięć lat w zawiasach minimum niby za posiadanie narkotyków… Nie wiem czego chcą, ale powiedz tym swoim asom wywiadu, że tego nie mamy. Z tego co gadali, to wyraźnie wiedzą już wszystko o Ruskich, więc niech nie robią szopki. Chyba że jak skopiecie nam zadki, to dostaniecie jakiś order od pani burmistrz?  
-Teraz to już gadasz jak Katya…  
-Ona umiera ze strachu, że Crystal spałują na śmierć, albo wywiozą bóg wie gdzie, więc rusz dupę, jeśli masz choć odrobinę godności! Mało jeszcze przeszły?  
-Ale… nas też zamkną? – nie wytrzymał wreszcie Ian, który dygotał parę kroków od nich.  
-Zaraz, kurwa, stop! Nikt nikogo nie będzie zamykał, stójcie tu aż się nie dowiem o co tu biega – wściekły James odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ich, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował. Już i tak wzbudził ogólną sensację, choć do tego był już właściwie przyzwyczajony. Jak przychodzi Callahan, to zawsze z dramą… Minął bezpardonowo stanowisko przyjmujących zgłoszenia, szukając jakiejś znajomej twarzy krążących wokół pokoi przesłuchań. Na swoje szczęście zauważył Grovera, którego nawet nie spodziewał się tu zastać. Może coś było na rzeczy z tymi prochami? Czarnoskóry też go dostrzegł i pomachał mu, choć minę miał jak na siebie dość kwaśną.   
-Stary, co to za akcja z tym paleniem czarownic? One przecież nic nie…  
-Wiem brachu, wiem – Grover gestem kazał mu odejść na bok, rozglądając się – Dopiero co mnie wezwali, ale wychodzi na to, że te twoje nowe… koleżanki mogą mieć kłopoty. Zwłaszcza ta co się lewo na nogach trzyma.  
-Chrystusie najwyższy, co narobiła? – inspektor w myślach widział już zdychającą Crystal, otoczoną przez Ruskich albo chociaż rzygającą na policjantów…  
-Właściwie nic, może poza próbą ucieczki nago przy zatrzymaniu. Wychodzi na to, że pomysłem tego znachora było umieszczenie pacjenta w wannie z wodą czy coś… W każdym razie podobno cyrk nieziemski, dopiero Steve złapał tę gwiazdę… wiesz który Steve, ten z Teksasu. Mówił że za dzieciaka łapał świniaki na farmie, ale takiej wścieklizny jeszcze nie widział – Grover pokręcił głową, ponownie się rozglądając czy nikt na nich zbytnio nie łypie.  
-Kurewsko śmieszne, boki zrywać… Po kiego ją w ogóle zatrzymali? Do zapasów w błocie?  
-Widzisz żebym się śmiał? Policjanci wkroczyli, bo ten doktorek wyszedł do sklepu i skończył na ostrym dyżurze. Nieszczęśliwie upadł na trzy kule kalibru 9 milimetrów, co za pech…  
-Jebane kacapy – burknął James, waląc pięścią w pobliską ścianę, prawie zrzucając korkową tablicę z jakimiś związkowymi pierdołami – A Crystal? Co z nią?  
-Zabrali go… ją… kuźwa, niech ci będzie, najpierw do Klinicznego żeby dostała coś na uspokojenie, ale oczywiście z pełną obstawą… A teraz chyba jest tu w izolatce, pod opieką prawdziwego lekarza. Ostatnio jak ją widziałem, dygotała pod trzema kocami, ale żyła… Bardziej mnie martwi co to oznacza. Koło ciebie nikt dziwny się nie kręcił? – Grover spojrzał na inspektora zaskakująco poważnie, łapiąc go za ramię.  
-Nie bardziej niż zwykle… Cholera, oczywiście nasze asy nie złapały nikogo poza nagą ćpunką na głodzie i dwoma przestraszonymi drag queen? – inspektor zaczął nerwowo tupać nogą. Powinien zadzwonić do Jasona albo Alvaro? Albo Jerry’ego?   
-James, tu nie chodzi o to czy kogoś złapali, capniesz jednego frajera a na jego miejsce przyjdzie trzech innych… Ale pomyśl: podjęli ogromne ryzyko, bo każdy debil zorientowałby się kto zaatakował te drag queen. Są w desperacji by się pozbyć świadków. To cholernie niebezpieczne – Grover powiedział tonem eksperta, który z niejednego mafijnego cyrku małpy kradł.   
-Taa, są w desperacji. Zjebali. Dzielili skórę na Crystal zanim ją zabili i trzeba było to szybko naprawić, żeby pasowało do reszty puzelków – James ze złością zrobił kółko obok Grovera, który nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać. Był zły na siebie. Powinien nie przejmować się marudzeniem LaQuinn i wepchnąć je od razu po klucz, a tak..? Zginął człowiek. Taka ochrona na pół gwizdka była bez sensu, równie dobrze mógł im dać kartkę z napisem „proszę mnie nie bić, boję się”. Kurwa, było olać wszelkie kurtuazje i tak mają go za chuja…   
-James! JAMES! – z rozmyślań wyrwał go biegnący w ich stronę Dale. W innej sytuacji mógłby wyglądać dość komicznie: zapieprzał do nich niczym mały samochodzik, z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i dysząc siarczyście, ale jednocześnie miał w sobie tyle determinacji, że wręcz dało się wyczuć powagę sytuacji. Przechodzący obok policjant wręcz uciekł Dale’owi z drogi w panice.   
-Co jest?! – James i Grover zawołali chórem, w równym stopniu przerażeni. Dale na jednym oddechu wypalił:  
-Dopasowali odciski z tego spalonego vana! Mają akta podejrzanego w śledczym!  
-Tego vana wyłowionego z zatoki, którego skurwysyn chciał się pozbyć? – inspektor poczuł że pikawa podchodzi mu do gardła. To w ogóle było możliwe? Prawdę mówiąc (choć nie chciał tego mówić wprost Jerry’emu, który prawie zginął obaczjając blachy tego wozu pod Ostrygą) zaczynał wątpić żeby z tego spalonego i zatopionego wraku wyciągnęli jakieś informacje… Musiał wręcz podeprzeć się o Grovera.  
-No przecież mówię! – warknął poirytowany Dale, który był zbyt nakręcony, by odpowiadać Jamesowi na tak durne pytania.   
-Jezus Maria… chyba mam zawał – jęknął inspektor. Tyle na coś podobnego czekał, ale tak nagle…  
-Nie świruj, tylko rusz się – Grover szturchnął go znacząco – Idziemy Dale!  
***  
-Jak to jest w ogóle kurwa możliwe..? – fuknął pod nosem James, gapiąc się w kartkę papieru z raportu i krążąc po pokoju, jakby to pomagało mu rozruszać trybiki w głowie. A w każdym razie nie jebnąć kogoś w łeb, bo to była kurwa kpina. Wściekłość splatała się z radością, przez co prawie po ścianach łaził. Cały „przełom” zawierał się w kilku kartkach: porównania zdjęć odcisków z vana i kartoteki oraz krótkiej notki z raportu. W pomieszczeniu zlazło się już sporo osób, przekrzykujących się przez siebie. Inspektorowi dano wgląd w te papiery tylko dlatego, że nikt już nie panował nad salą. Przechodziły z rąk do rąk, jak jakiś skarb.  
-Właśnie, jak? – zawtórował mu Grover.  
-Zanim technicy znaleźli w tej skwarce cokolwiek i wykluczyli odciski należące do ofiar… - zaczęła jedna z policjantek, farbowana blondyna stojąca za biurkiem i próbująca opanować tłuszczę.  
-Nie o to pytam! Mieliście go! Zatrzymaliście gnoja i co? Wypuściliście go! – wydarł się inspektor, agresywnie wywijając papierami. Stojący obok niego policjant opieprzył go, bo sam chciał na nie rzucić okiem… a prawie dostał nimi w oko.   
-Niszczysz pan dokumentację!  
-I tak chuja wam dała ta dokumentacja – James oddał zdjęcia i raport krzykaczowi.  
-Może pan inspektor robił sobie co chciał, ale my zapieprzaliśmy żeby złapać podejrzanego, więc mówcie jak do tego doszło! – odezwała się niska policjantka, którą James kojarzył z grupy śledczej ścigającej mordercę. Była równie wkurwiona co on, więc powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
-Nie mogliśmy… Zatrzymano go za zupełnie coś innego przecież! – odezwał się skulony policjant, kryjący się za blondyną, ta jednak gestem kazała mu się przymknąć.  
-Wtedy jeszcze nie mieliśmy odcisków z vana, a bez dowodów… - zaczęła, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.  
-Tam stało jak byk, że był zatrzymany w związku z zaginięciem młodego chłopaka… Te gnojki z patrolu same zeznały, że najpierw spisali go, bo uciekał przed nim nagi chłopak z rozbitą głową! Jakim cudem już WTEDY go nie aresztowali?! NIKOGO to nie zastanowiło?! Dopiero dwa dni PÓŹNIEJ ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby go przesłuchać?! – James ni chuja tego nie pojmował.  
-Wszystko jest w raporcie – blondyna leciała wyuczonym torem jak katarynka – Patrol nie miał podstaw żeby go wtedy zatrzymać, chłopak był pod wpływem, a w tej dzielnicy to absolutna norma.  
-Co to za różnica, waszym zasranym obowiązkiem było nas zawiadomić! – nie dała za wygraną niska policjantka. Kilkoro innych przyznało jej rację.  
-To zdjęcie zaginionego chłopaka wisiało już kilka dni… Ten patrol spał na odprawach czy co? – dodał inny gliniarz.  
-Dziennie zgłaszanych jest tyle zaginięć…  
-Ja jebię – James aż zasłonił oczy z zażenowania, bo nie mógł na to patrzeć. Typowa spychologia stosowana. Jacyś geniusze o jednej wspólnej komórce mózgowej uznali że chuj tam, dwa pedały uprawiały sado-maso, upiły się i pokłóciły, nic więcej… co ich to? Niech się pozabijają, nawet lepiej. A że całe miasto szukało mordercy atakującego między innymi pedałów? A co to kogo obchodzi! Noż kurwa mać, ja pierdolę.   
-Dawać mnie to – inspektor wyszarpał komuś zdjęcie nieszczęsnego dzieciaka. Chryste panie, nie mógł mieć więcej niż 15 lat. Chudy Azjata w okularach, typowy kujon jakim w szkole spuszczano manto. Ale oczywiście jak podejrzany zeznał, że to jego dorosły chłopak i pokłócili się tylko po paru głębszych, przez co nieszczęśliwie rozciął sobie głowę o drzwi, to wszyscy łyknęli to jak głodne pelikany. Co za pajace! James miał ochotę skopać komuś zad. Wyciągnął zdjęcie w górę, machając nim nerwowo.  
-Ktoś uwierzył, że on ma niby 18 lat? Jakim kurwa cudem?!  
-Panie, a kto by się w tych Azjatach zorientował, oni zawsze wyglądają na niepełnoletnich! – wypalił nerwowy gliniarz i ponownie blondyna uciszyła go, tym razem mniej subtelnie, bo większość osób posłała mu mordercze spojrzenia, przekrzykując się.  
-Jezu, a co ja mogłem? Te prawnicze pijawki już i tak wykończyły chłopaków, co przyszli go przesłuchać..! – jęknął jeszcze. Grover westchnął i wszedł na krzesło, podnosząc ręce i próbując się przebić przez głosy innych.  
-Halo, ustalmy fakty! Jak trafił wreszcie na posterunek, to co się stało? Przeszukali jego dom, cokolwiek? – wykrzyczał jak do idiotów, którymi byli.  
-Nie było podstaw. Jedynym powodem, dla którego trafił na posterunek, było to, że zachowywał się agresywnie gdy patrol przyjechał zadać mu kilka pytań – odpowiedziała blondyna spokojnie. Co ona, recytowała przepis na babkę?! To było wręcz nie do ogarnięcia umysłem.  
-No i miał prawników jak mrówków, co oni tu zrobili… Matko boska… By nas zeżarli, jakbyśmy nie wypuścili! – zdenerwowany policjant kompletnie nie przejmował się instrukcjami blondyny, był chyba zbyt posrany na wieść co narobili. Przynajmniej on okazywał jakieś emocje, Piłat w spódnicy absolutnie nic. Na sali ponownie zawrzało.  
-Nawet nie dostali nakazu przeszukania?!  
-Wy sobie jaja robicie?!  
-Czemu nikt nas nie powiadomił, gdzie wy głowę macie?!  
-Mogliśmy tylko pobrać od niego odciski i dzięki temu, kiedy technicy odzyskali te z vana, mogliśmy porównać z bazą… - blondyna wypięła dumnie pierś, tak jakby to był sukces.  
-Grover weź mnie stąd, bo ja tego nie wytrzymam – James machnął ręką na głupią piczę. Tracili czas na debaty, a skurwiel wciąż był na zewnątrz.  
-Chuj wam wszystkim w dupę, jadę po niego – oznajmił inspektor.   
-Moment, wstrzymaj konie – Grover dreptał zaraz obok niego, wyprowadzając ich z tego festiwalu darcia mordy – Wiesz że zanim wysmarują nakaz zatrzymania to trochę minie?  
-Nie mam zamiaru czekać tak długo, zresztą i tak nie mam praw do tej sprawy… Zawiadom Pam, wojsko, kogo tylko będziesz mógł. Nie wierzę żeby ci Ruscy grzecznie czekali aż po niego pojedziemy, założę się że już wiedzą.  
-Stary…  
-Miej oko na moje drag queenowe psiapsióły i tę dwójkę, która przyjechała ze mną, łatwo poznasz bo chłopak panikuje jakby go mieli ze skóry obdzierać…  
-Posłuchaj mnie – Grover zatrzymał ich, potrząsając lekko inspektorem – Co właściwie zamierzasz zrobić? To nie są żarty, jak zaraz mi tu wyjedziesz z durnym pomysłem na pałę, to osobiście dam ci w mordę, słowo skauta.  
-Nie byłeś nigdy w skautach… - mruknął James, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić, wiedział że czarnoskóry mówi poważnie – Chcę jechać tam i patrzyć czy nie ucieka, albo czy jego komunistyczni koledzy nie przyjadą wziąć go na wycieczkę… w jedną stronę.  
-A jak już dojedziesz?   
-Będę czekał aż zjawi się kawaleria. Albo grał na zwłokę. Dasz radę coś ruszyć? – powiedział z nadzieją. Grover westchnął ciężko. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale na pewno wiedział że James i tak zrobi po swojemu. Czarnoskóry wzruszył nerwowo ramionami, kręcąc głową.  
-Chryste, ty mi zawsze dasz bojowe zadanie… Masz w ogóle jakąś broń?  
-Nie, dlatego muszę jechać do domu – inspektor odsunął się, bo korytarzem już lazło pół posterunku, próbując się dobić do salki w śledczym i dowiedzieć co się odjebało. Mleko się rozlało.   
-Zobaczę co się da zrobić, ale nie właź tam bez potrzeby, jasne? – próbował jeszcze Grover – I pokaż mi którzy to są ci twoi świadkowie, bo…  
-EDDIE, TY DRANIU!!!- nagle rozległ się ryk, jakby szatan zstąpił na ziemię. Na posterunek wpadła jakaś cycata brunetka z kurwikami w oczach. Oho, czyli jednak go znalazła… James zobaczył jeszcze, jak przerażony Ian kryje się za biurkiem jednej z policjantek.  
-Powodzenia – rzucił zdębiałemu Groverowi na odchodne.  
***  
-James..? – Jerry wszedł do pokoju, zastając inspektora w trakcie przewracania szafy do góry nogami. James wpadł do domu jak dziki, skupiony na złapaniu tego co trzeba i wypadnięciu równie szybko, przez co wręcz podskoczył na widok doktorka.  
-Tak, tak, szukam tylko… A, tu jesteś łajzo! – wygrzebał wreszcie swoją starą kamizelkę kuloodporną. Oby mu się nie przydała. Inna rzecz, że ich podejrzany był bardziej znany z wywijania nożem, na co kamizelka wiele mu nie pomoże, ale wolał ją mieć chociażby dla własnego komfortu psychicznego. Zresztą co, kolczugę miał sobie wydziergać? Jerry na widok tego wyraźnie się jednak przestraszył.   
-Co się stało? – spytał z niepokojem, obserwując jak inspektor bez zastanowienia zrzuca z siebie koszulę, żeby założyć kamizelkę. Kurwa, trochę piła pod pachami, ale generalnie wciąż pasowała. Odwrócił się, nie wiedząc jak zacząć, jednocześnie nie krzycząc z przejęcia. I strachu co z tego będzie.  
-Dopasowali odciski do tych pozyskanych z vana. Dzisiaj. Znaczy dopiero dzisiaj mieli z czym porównać.  
-Naprawdę..? Tego vana co go widziałem jak… Och! – rudzielec był kompletnie zaskoczony, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Trudno było mu się dziwić, w końcu swoje przeszedł dla spisania blach tego spierdolowozu i był przekonany, że na próżno. Nawet jeśli nie mówił tego wprost. James poczuł się wręcz w obowiązku podzielić jego entuzjazm.  
-Tak, właśnie tak! Widzisz, dzięki tobie trzymamy teraz gnojka za jajca… No mniej więcej – szturchnął lekko doktorka w ramię, walcząc z zapięciem kamizelki.   
-Wiemy kto to? Musiało go nie być w żadnej kartotece jeśli…  
-Tak, wpieprzył się w coś innego i go wzięli na komisariat… Uwierzyłbyś, że go wypuścili, bo uznali że nie ma związku ze sprawą?! – inspektor gestykulował żywo, bo wciąż jeszcze czuł złość.   
-Ale czekaj… teraz chyba mają podstawy żeby go aresztować, prawda? – spytał Jerry, wciąż podekscytowany, ale teraz ustępowało to narastającemu zdenerwowaniu. James nie miał do końca serca by powiedzieć doktorkowi co dokładnie o tym myśli, ale nie mógł mu przecież nie powiedzieć co się dzieje.  
-Taki jest plan, ale obawiam się że nakaz nie będzie tak zaraz, już jak go wzięli za pierwszym razem to posterunek zaatakowali wściekli prawnicy… Więc chcę tam jechać i obserwować jego dom, bo obawiam się że gość zniknie, albo ktoś pomoże mu zniknąć – powiedział, nie chcąc się zbytnio rozgadywać o tym co spotkało Crystal, ale rudzielec w lot pojął o co chodzi.  
-A Baker albo Ruscy mogą mu pomóc zniknąć na amen. Tym razem popełnił zbyt duży błąd, a oni pozbywają się świadków – stwierdził stanowczo, patrząc na wskroś Jamesa. Inspektor mógł tylko przytaknąć.  
-Nie uśmiecha mi się specjalnie robienie za ochroniarza tego pajaca, ale… Już ja się postaram, żeby trafił za kratki i wsypał Bakera razem z kolegami, choćby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię – fuknął, jak zwykle za późno orientując się co palnął. Jerry pobladł nieco.  
-Ale… jedziesz z jakąś obstawą, prawda? – spytał z obawą w głosie.   
-No, Grover ma ogarnąć kogo trzeba, informacja już wypłynęła, więc… póki co wszyscy czekamy, ale nie zamierzam tracić czasu, rozumiesz… Nie możemy teraz tego odpuścić! Będę się tylko czaić pod jego chałupą, to gdzieś koło parku Golden Gate… Eee, zapiszę ci adres w razie czego – inspektor unikając wzroku rudzielca wyciągnął jakiś notatnik i długopis z szuflady obok.  
-W razie czego..? – doktorek jęknął niespokojnie.  
-Po prostu mam nadzieję że im więcej osób będzie wiedzieć co się dzieje i gdzie, tym więcej się zjawi – odpowiedział wymijająco, podając mu papierek i powracając do przeszukiwania szafy. Mimo że było w chuj ciepło, wyciągnął czarny golf. Czy to mu zrobi jakąkolwiek różnicę, gdyby miał zarobić cięcie w tętnicę szyjną? Może i nie, ale w czymś innym czułby się chyba osobliwie nagi. Wciągnął na siebie golf, przez chwilę szarpiąc się by przecisnąć go przez głowę, a potem odruchowo dotknął szyi, jakby sprawdzając czy jest lepiej. Jerry patrzył na niego z pewną złością i inspektor chyba wolałby zostać z czerepem skrytym w materiale.   
-Jak chcesz się ochronić, to ten materiał nie wystarczy – mruknął sztywno. Obaj wiedzieli jak to „czajenie się pod domem” może wyglądać w wykonaniu Jamesa.  
-Wiem, ale wciąż mam nadzieję że nie dojdzie do tego – wzruszył ramionami, ale doktorek sam zanurkował do szafy, bez pytania grzebiąc w koszulach inspektora.  
-Eee, czego szukamy?  
-Tego – Jerry odgrzebał małe pudełko, które James kojarzył i otworzył je. W środku były jego stare usztywniacze do kołnierzyków. Lata tego dziadostwa nie widział, dostał je chyba od jakiejś ciotki… Niewygodne cholerstwo. Za to metalowe. Że też o tym zapomniał!  
-Kurde, dobre… Ale skąd wiedziałeś?  
-Przepraszam, brałem ostatnio rzeczy do prania i wypadło – rudzielec spalił buraka, a jego policzki przybrały kolor włosów – Nie powinienem zaglądać, wiem.  
-No niby tak, ale przynajmniej masz więcej mózgu ode mnie – inspektor wsadził dwie blaszki z cienkiego metalu pod kołnierzyk golfa. Nie zasłaniały wszystkiego i były dość giętkie, ale lepsze to niż nic. To była średnia pora na rozmowę o prywatności, praniu i innych pierdololo. To będzie musiało poczekać aż wróci. Oby.  
-Mam jechać z tobą? – spytał nagle Jerry.  
-Nie! – wypalił bez namysłu James, ale zaraz dodał – Znaczy, wolałbym żebyś obdzwonił Medley, Abby i kogo się da, to wtedy…  
-W porządku, rozumiem – doktorek spuścił wzrok, jakby był pogodzony z decyzją, co nie znaczyło że mu się podobała.  
-Słuchaj, nie wiem co z tego wyniknie, ale nie chcę wjeżdżać tam na pełnej piździe. To już ostatnia prosta, po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy… Nie możemy dać gnojowi się wywinąć – inspektor sięgnął po swoją kaburę z bronią, zakładając ją pod golf. Po chwili namysłu wziął sobie też papierosy.  
-James, to oczywiste. Zresztą chyba faktycznie tak będzie lepiej, jakbym zobaczył skurwiela to… - Jerry wykonał gest, jakby chciał kogoś udusić. Inspektor nie bardzo wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko odchrząknął i skinął głową.  
-Sam nie wiem czy nie ubiję go na miejscu, więc Matko Boska Nadpobudliwa dopomóż – przeżegnał się, próbując przynajmniej odrobinę zażartować. Rudzielec jednak stał spięty, wgapiając się w trzymany papierek z adresem podejrzanego pustym wzrokiem.  
-James..? – odezwał się wreszcie.  
-Hmn? – mruknął inspektor, poprawiając kaburę, a wtedy doktorek objął go zaskakująco mocno. James zdębiał i instynktownie oddał uścisk, choć poza tym nie ruszył się ani trochę. Stali tak chwilę jak debile, a inspektorowi aż się zrobiło gorąco, bo był w tej cholernej kamizelce i golfie, ale głupio było się odezwać. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, będzie bezsensowne i sztuczne jak z taniej telenoweli. Wiedzieli przecież, jak posrana jest ta cały sytuacja. Mimo wszystko James nie potrafił się tak po prostu uwolnić z objęć i wyjść jak ostatni cham. Może nawet po części nie chciał. Jerry chyba coś mówił cicho, ale ponieważ miał twarz wtuloną do ramienia inspektora, nic z tego nie załapał.  
-Coś mówisz? Bo nie wiem, czy…  
-Proszę – rudzielec ledwo zauważalnie podniósł twarz, przekrzywiając sobie okulary – Po prostu wróć, dobrze?  
-No co ty, pewnie że… - próbował się zaśmiać, co wcale kurwa nie pomogło. Brawo. Mając dość robienia z siebie błazna, westchnął i przytaknął. Co on będzie Jerry’emu oczy mydlił, doktorek dziennie widział pełno zwłok ludzi, którzy kopnęli w kalendarz z bardziej błahych powodów… A z drugiej strony czuł, że okularnik potrzebował jakiegoś zapewnienia, czegoś do chwycenia się niemal desperacko, nawet jeśli były to tylko pobożne życzenia.  
-Już tyle straciłem, nie mogę jeszcze… Przepraszam – wydusił jeszcze Jerry, ponownie próbując się wtopić w Jamesa z zażenowania. Inspektor poczuł zimny ciężar gdzieś w żołądku. Doktorek i tak dobrze się trzymał, zważywszy na to czego doznał, ale teraz tłumione emocje zwyczajnie wzięły górę. James wbrew temu że czas naglił, miał szczerą ochotę zostać tak dopóki… właściwie nie wiedział co. Gdzieś z tyłu jakiś złośliwy głos mówił mu, że to wszystko jego wina. A żeby to naprostować musiał ruszyć dupę.  
-Wrócę, obiecuję – odparł, mając bolesną świadomość jak mało znaczące mogą się okazać te słowa. Z trudem odsunął się od Jerry’ego, ale wciąż go nie puszczał, jakby się wahał. Doktorek popatrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Teraz potrzebowałby pomocy innej Matki boskiej…  
-Wrócę – powtórzył, jakby chciał przekonać siebie samego i wreszcie zostawił Jerry’ego, zanim zmieni zdanie.  
***  
James odpalił drugiego z rzędu papierosa, nie spuszczając wzroku z domu. A właściwie z chatki na kurzej nóżce. Niewielka konstrukcja wyglądała na wiekową, a przynajmniej zaniedbaną. Panele na froncie były chyba kiedyś białe, ale teraz farba pożółkła i odpadała w niektórych miejscach płatami. Duże okno na piętrze było prawie całkiem zasłonięte, podobnie jak małe, piwniczne okienka. Dom był wciśnięty między inne, jak wszystkie w tym mieście, ale i tak po bokach widać było próbujące się wydostać chwasty. Gdyby nie suszące się na sznurku ręczniki, można by pomyśleć że nikt tu nie mieszka. Inspektor nerwowo stukał palcami w kierownicę, w kółko maglując pozyskane dzisiaj informacje, choć nie było ich zajebiście dużo. Jeffrey Acala, lat 32, zamieszkały na Lincoln Way. James siedział jak na szpilkach, pocąc się z gorąca i wkurwienia. Chyba już wolałby, żeby działo się cokolwiek, ale jak na razie było cicho jak makiem zasiał. Co najwyżej jakieś dwie stare baby szły chodnikiem, taszcząc siaty z zakupami. Ani śladu policji, Ruskich czy Bakera. Inspektor siedział tu więc na razie sam, z tym że siedział zajebiście dynamicznie. Puścił na chwilę radio, skacząc po kanałach w nadziei, że jakieś pajace już będą ogłaszać sensację. Nic z tego, zaatakowały go tylko reklamy i jakiś kaznodzieja wzywający wszystkich do wpłacania na jego kościół. Alleluja, pajacu. Wtedy jednak dobiegł go jakiś rumor i momentalnie wyłączył radio. Coś wyleciało z okna, rozbijając się na ziemi, a zaraz potem drugi niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający poszedł w jego ślady. Sądząc po brzęku, było to coś szklanego? Co jest kurwa? James bił się z myślami, chyba słyszał jakieś krzyki, ale szybko ustały… Ja pierdolę, powinien czekać na posiłki, ale kto wie co się tam działo? Trochę wątpił żeby mafia rzucała przez okna porcelaną, ale wiadomo co tym kacapom do łba strzeli? Nie, nie wysiedzi tutaj. Wyrzucił papierosa, wygramolił się z wozu i rozgniótł niedopałek. Poszedł powolnym krokiem na ganek, czując jak ciśnienie mu skacze i pomacał ukrytą kaburę, jakby sama obecność broni miała mu dodać otuchy. Zadzwonił do drzwi raz i czekając rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Niewielkie przestrzenie między domami były tu zarośnięte, ale dało się przejść na tyły domu. Coś długo nikt mu nie otwierał, więc zadzwonił drugi raz… I ponownie. Zaraz go tu szlag trafi. Może da radę dostać się do środka inną drogą? Przeszedł przez chaszcze, idąc wzdłuż murów budynku. Na tyłach stała rozklekotana półciężarówka, zaparkowana obok wolnostojącego garażu, zamkniętego na kłódkę wielkości pięści. Nawet taki blaszak był luksusem w tym mieście, opłacało się dla tej kupy złomu? James przeczesał zarośla, znajdując resztki szklanek, wyrzuconych przez okno. Wreszcie między pokrzywami przy domu dojrzał niewyraźny zarys betonowego wypustu. Odsunął chwasty i zauważył zardzewiałe, metalowe drzwi do (chyba?) piwnicy. Nie było jednak żadnej klamki, otworu na klucz czy czegokolwiek innego… musiałby być zamknięte od środka. Kurwa. James stęknął i przyklęknął, żeby mimo wszystko przyjrzeć się im lepiej.   
-Co pan wyprawia? – rozległ się oburzony głos i inspektor momentalnie podniósł się, przydzwaniając lekko głową o betonowy murek wnęki. Przed sobą miał niską, pulchną starowinkę w kuchennym fartuszku i noszącą okulary w wielkich oprawkach. Patrzyła na niego jak na złodzieja.  
-Przepraszam ja tylko… Patrzyłem czy ktoś jest w domu, dzwoniłem kilka razy – wyjaśnił, masując guza na głowie.   
-Czego pan chce? – emerytka fuknęła niepewnie, jakby była zła, ale jednocześnie trochę się go bała.  
-Jestem z ośrodka pomocy – inspektor wymyślił na poczekaniu. W końcu jeśli faktycznie to był ich morderca, to gość przez jakiś czas łaził tam i poznał Bakera.  
-Przyszedłem z wizytą do Jeffrey’a, bo dawno nie dawał znać co u niego, a takie mamy zalecenie żeby sprawdzać co u naszych byłych… hmn, podopiecznych – James ponownie zełgał lekko – Wciąż tu mieszka, prawda?  
-No… tak, a gdzieżby indziej? – staruszka wciąż przyglądała mu się zmrużonymi oczami, ale nieco mniej oskarżycielsko – Mówi pan że z ośrodka… Ale przecież bywał tu ten cały dyrektor… całkiem niedawno zresztą.  
-Pan Baker? – inspektor aż się spiął.  
-Tak, właśnie on. Bardzo miły dżentelmen, miałam nadzieję, że będzie miał dobry wpływ na Jeffrey’a… To dobry chłopak, tylko trochę emocjonalny, wie pan.  
-Wie pani, on teraz ma tyle na głowie i chyba zapomniał dać nam znać, że był u państwa… Skoro już tu jestem, to może wejdę? Szef mnie zabije jak nie wypełnię raportu – inspektor podrapał się po bąblu od pokrzyw na ręce, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, jak typowy urzędas który nieszczególnie chciał tu być. Ale to że skurwiel jest „tylko trochę emocjonalny” to była jakaś kpina. Zakładając że to on.  
-No tak, słyszałam że ktoś go zaatakował… Wyobraża pan sobie? Co to się teraz na świecie wyprawia i to zawsze dobrym ludziom – pokręciła głową z oburzeniem mówiącym „za moich czasów tego nie było”. Poprawiła swój fartuszek, pogrążona w myślach, a potem uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.  
-Przepraszam za to przesłuchanie, ale czasem do Jeffrey’a przychodzili… znajomi. Degeneraci. Powiedziałam mu, że nie będę ich tu tolerować – powiedziała marszcząc czoło, jakby ktoś podetknął jej gówno pod nos do powąchania. Co za znajomi?   
-Jeśli pani chce, możemy zadzwonić do ośrodka, choć teraz to mają roboty w… dużo roboty. Tyle się ostatnio dzieje, rozumie pani – James liczył że w najgorszym razie da radę przegadać obecnego dyrektora, ale staruszka machnęła ręką.  
-W porządku, nie chcę wyjść na nieuprzejmą. Może poczęstuje się pan domowym ciasteczkiem?  
-Z chęcią.  
***  
-Przepraszam za bałagan – starowinka uśmiechnęła się lekko, prowadząc ich przez korytarz. Bałaganu specjalnego raczej nie było, choć wszystko zdawało się stare i dość… kiczowate. Bibeloty i inne pierdółki wątpliwego sortu piętrzyły się na półkach, inspektor dojrzał co najmniej z dziesięć porcelanowych figurek kotów oraz typowych, tanich gadżetów dla turystów typu śnieżne kule z nazwą miejscowości. „Pozdrowienia z Alaski”, taa. Nie było jednak znać kurzu czy nieporządku, każdy obiekt miał swoje miejsce, jakby ich ułożenie miało szczególne znaczenie. Zarówno meble, dywany i tapety zdawały się być równie stare co cały dom, niemniej trzymały się nieźle jeśli to była prawda. Mimo nadgryzienia przez ząb czasu i zarysowań czy pęknięć widać było, że ktoś o nie dba… Nawet jeśli wyglądały dość paskudnie jak dla Jamesa. I czy wszędzie musiały być koronkowe szmatki..?   
-Zapraszam – pokazała mu wejście do kuchni, malutkiej, w dodatku zastawionej przez trochę za duże meble. W całej chałupie unosił się specyficzny zapach, jak w domach starszych osób, ale na pierwszy plan przebijała się ostrość środków dezynfekujących, zupełnie jakby ta pani dziennie wylewała tu z litr chloru.  
-Babka, kogo ty tu znowu wpuszczasz? Mówiłem ci… - nagle z drugiego pokoju wyszła kolejna osoba. To był on. Nie mogło być wątpliwości, że to był on. Jednocześnie przypominał i nie do końca przypominał faceta, którego na podstawie portretu pamięciowego James spodziewał się zastać. Miał wręcz ochotę się roześmiać, albo chociaż dać pajacowi w pysk na dzień dobry. To był ten ich morderca? Ja pierdolę. Był nieco niższy od inspektora, zwykły przydupas w zaczesanych na bok blond włosach i przypałowych okularach, w dodatku ubrany w wyciągnięty podkoszulek i jeansy. Typ z gatunku „kierowniku poratuj pan dolarem”. I taka łajza, na którą nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi na ulicy, skroiła tylu ludzi, Jerry’ego prawie też?! To był jeden z tych momentów, gdy nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać. James nieświadomie zacisnął pięści, łypiąc na niego spode łba. Gość spojrzał na niego w pierwszej sekundzie niczym przestraszone zwierzę, ale szybko jego szare oczy zwęziły się. Z sarenki zrobiła się żmija… Dobra, może i w pierwszej chwili wyglądał jak pół dupy zza krzaka, ale to spojrzenie utwierdziło inspektora w przekonaniu, że nie może sobie pozwolić na lekceważenie przeciwnika. W końcu miał do czynienia z mordercą.  
-Kto to jest? – gnojek stanął za krzesłem dosuniętym do stolika pod oknem, jakby miał zamiar złapać za mebel i bronić się nim w razie potrzeby.  
-Pan mówi, że jest z ośrodka. Ach, gdzie moje maniery, nie spytałam o pana godność! – emerytka odwróciła się do inspektora, załamując ręce.  
-Callahan. James Callahan. Mam nadzieję, że Jeffrey będzie mnie kojarzył, bo chociaż się nie spotkaliśmy bezpośrednio, to zajmowałem się jego… sprawą – powiedział, starając się nie warczeć na skurwysyna. Jeffrey przez moment łypał jeszcze na niego, może oceniając swoje szanse, ale zupełnie nie zmieniał miny, więc trudno było powiedzieć na pewno. James był przekonany że jebaniec musiał gdzieś słyszeć jego nazwisko, a nawet jeśli nie, Baker pewnie ostrzegłby go przed węszącym ich tropem, upartym inspektorze… Mógł być dla Bakera tylko wkurzającą muchą latającą koło ucha, ale pajac musiał zdawać sobie sprawę że i mucha może przynieść mu niezłe gówno. Ten dramatyczny, choć absolutnie nie dynamiczny pojedynek na spojrzenia przerwała dopiero niczego nieświadoma babuleńka.  
-To co, ja podam herbatkę i sobie porozmawiacie… Jeffrey skarbie, podasz ciasteczka z kredensu? Wczoraj piekłam – oznajmiła, przechodząc przez kuchnię do innego pokoju. Skurwiel ruszył się wreszcie i podszedł do kredensu, nie spuszczając Jamesa z oka.  
-Ciebie chyba wywalili z policji, nie? – powiedział spokojnie, zdejmując słoik z ciastkami. Kurwa.   
-Powiedzmy, że mam teraz wakacje, które wykorzystuję na ciebie – inspektor skrzyżował ręce na piersi, bo nie wierzył sobie, że nie rzuci się na pizdochlasta. Jak sobie przypomniał jak wyglądały jego wszystkie ofiary, ich rodziny… Spokojnie kurwa, jeszcze nie teraz. Cały jego zen jednak chyba szlag trafi, bo Jeffrey parsknął śmiechem.  
-Tracisz czas. Już chcą mnie się pozbyć, wystarczy że poczekasz – wziął sobie ciastko i wpakował gęby, resztę kładąc na stoliku. Jamesa aż skręcało na myśl, że miałby się częstować czymś, co ten chuj macał.  
-Baker? – spytał, choć znał odpowiedź.  
-Skurwysyn – warknął Jeffrey, rozgryzając ciastko na pół.  
-Jak ty się wyrażasz? Wszystko słyszę! – wrzasnęła staruszka z drugiego pokoju i jej „wnusio” się skrzywił.  
-Stara picza ledwo widzi, ale słuch ma jak nietoperz – mruknął półgłosem, wyglądając przez kuchenne okno. Też czekał na policyjną obławę czy co?  
-Po jakiego chuja w ogóle zgodziłeś się dla niego pracować? – inspektor fuknął równie cicho, nachylając się nad stolikiem. Jeffrey uśmiechnął się jedynie krzywo, siadając na krześle i biorąc kolejną porcję babcinego wypieku.   
-To nie była praca, tylko wykorzystywanie. Sam nie wiem… zresztą jak go spotkałeś, to wiesz jakie cuda na kiju potrafi opowiadać. Pierdolony zbawca świata, mesjasz uciśnionych – pajac nawet nie patrzył na Jamesa, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Co ciekawe jednak, mimo całego jadu zdawał się jak zbity pies, który ostatecznie wciąż czołga się do pana.   
-W gadce to jest dobry, pewnie dlatego poszedł w politykę – James ostrożnie sam usiadł, chcąc pociągnąć Jeffrey’a za język. Przynajmniej dopóki faktycznie nie przyjadą posiłki. Gość wybitnie miał sporo do marudzenia na Bakera, a to mogło się przydać…   
-Poszedł w politykę, bo zawsze chciał żeby to jemu lizali dupę, tak dla odmiany. Pieprzony czarnuch, wszyscy mieli tańczyć jak on zagrał, a jak nie… - urwał gnojek, bo właśnie weszła jego babcia z jakąś rodową porcelaną czy czymś w tym stylu. Postawiła tacę na stoliku, z dumą układając filiżanki i nalewając do nich herbaty z imbryka.   
-Mam nadzieję, że lubi pan zieloną, parzę taką Jeffrey’owi na nerwy… Od małego tak miał, biedactwo, to po matce.  
-Babka, co to kogo obchodzi? Na pewno nie tego wielce zatroskanego… – pajac pacnął się w czoło, kuląc się na krześle. Biedactwo, rzeczywiście…   
-Nie krzycz przy gościu, jak ty się zachowujesz? Chcesz żeby naskarżył na ciebie w ośrodku? Proszę mu wybaczyć, on nie chciał… Naprawdę doceniamy co dla niego zrobiliście – staruszka wzięła się pod boki. Cyrk na kółkach.  
-Gówno dla mnie zrobili – mruknął Jeffrey, nie przejmując się że babcia aż się zapowietrzyła.  
-Jak możesz! Gdyby nie oni, wylądowałbyś w więzieniu, a tego bym nie przeżyła! Ostatnio jacyś nieuprzejmi policjanci wzięli go na przesłuchanie, wie pan jakie to było okropne? – zwróciła się do Jamesa – Oczywiście to była tylko pomyłka, niepotrzebnie na nich krzyczał, ale oni też zachowywali się skandalicznie! Policja w tym kraju naprawdę schodzi na psy.  
-Yhy – przytaknął inspektor, choćby po to żeby za chwilę nie cucić nakręcającej się na obronę „wnusia” kobiety. Jeffrey chyba też chciał się jej pozbyć, bo machnął na nią ręką.  
-Nie mogłaś nam zrobić kawy? Nikt normalny nie pije tych pomyj – stwierdził ze złością. Złoty wnuczek, zdecydowanie…  
-No wiesz co? A może pan akurat lubi? – żachnęła się. Inspektor żeby być miłym upił łyk herbaty i momentalnie miał ochotę go wypluć, bo to smakowało jak rozcieńczona trawa. Tu się musiał zgodzić z Jeffrey’em… Hańba. Zresztą patrząc na to co gnój narobił, wątpił żeby ta „herbatka na nerwy” działała. A teraz by mu się to cholernie przydało.  
-Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ostatnio żyjemy w stresie – mimo wszystko babcia broniła gnojka – Pan Baker starał się jak może, boże dzięki za jego pomoc, to taki dobry człowiek…  
-Powiedziałem ci, że nie będziemy już o nim rozmawiać – wtrącił się Jeffrey.  
-Ale…  
-Obiecałaś mi, że nie będziesz przy mnie o nim wspominać! Pamiętasz? – wybuchnął skurwiel. Dość.  
-Może lepiej będzie jak porozmawiamy sami, do mnie nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć… Mam słuch jak nietoperz – inspektor popukał się w ucho, gapiąc się Jeffrey’owi prosto w oczy. Babcia prawie Bakerowi ołtarzyk stawiała, więc domyślał się że musiało to wnuczka niesamowicie wkurwiać, ale na litość boską… Jebaniec miał przez chwilę rozwścieczony błysk w oku, ale nic nie powiedział. Staruszka westchnęła tylko, nie podnosząc wzroku na Jeffrey’a.  
-To ja już nie przeszkadzam – powiedziała cicho, posyłając Jamesowi błagalne spojrzenie. Pewnie obawiała się, że wnusio będzie miał kłopoty… Cóż, owszem, ale na to wiele mu inspektor nie pomoże. Jeffrey poczekał aż staruszka się oddali, niecierpliwie stukając palcami po blacie.  
-Ciekawe co by zrobiła, jakby wiedziała że jej świętojebliwy pan Walter Baker namawiał mnie, żeby się jej pozbyć – powiedział z paskudnym uśmieszkiem, sugerującym że cieszy go ta myśl. Czemu więc jeszcze tego nie zrobił? Aż tak lubił jej ciastka, czy po prostu był od niej w jakiś sposób zależny? Jakkolwiek była to tylko kwestia domu, rentki czy może bycia ukochanym wnukiem, babcia przeżyła z mordercą z mordercą pod jednym dachem.   
-Przyznam że nie rozumiem tego ni w ząb – inspektor zignorował cwela, skupiając się na rozjaśnieniu sytuacji – Co niby konkretnie miał mu dać ten cyrk dla pojebańców? Miał cię „złapać” i zostać bohaterem narodu, a jego kandydat burmistrzem z automatu? Co do tego mają Ruscy, obiecał im parę interesów i po skrzynce Stolnicznajej?   
-Po co pytasz, skoro według siebie już wszystko wiesz? – Jeffrey pogrzebał w zębach, wciąż pozując na niezainteresowanego – Zresztą teraz to już bez różnicy, nic z tego nie będzie. Aż się dziwiłem że tak długo daliście się wodzić za nos temu szmaciarzowi.  
-Hmn, tak jak i ty się dawałeś? – James nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza. Nurtowało go pytanie, co Jeffrey z tego miał? Albo raczej co Baker mu obiecał… Niby chciał pokazać jak to gardzi gnojem, ale ostatecznie przecież zrobił co mu kazał… no, prawie. Chyba wkurwiła go ta uwaga inspektora, bo walnął pięścią w stół, aż porcelana zabrzęczała, ale szybko wrócił do udawania, że ma to w dupie.  
-Pieprzę to wszystko. Możesz mnie zastrzelić, oni mogą mnie zastrzelić, co za różnica. Ale on też się nie wywinie… Na pewno nie. Ja tu tylko sprzątam – wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając okulary i ponownie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. A James myślał że to on nienawidził Bakera bardziej… Postanowił naciskać, skoro Jeffrey według siebie nie miał nic do stracenia.  
-To chyba był słaby układ, skoro wiedział że tak lekko będą chcieli się was pozbyć – stwierdził inspektor.  
-Tak jakbyś nie wiedział jak takie interesy wyglądają… Nie musisz robić z siebie jeszcze większego debila, nic tu od ciebie nie zależy. Ale jak chcesz posłuchać bajeczek Waltera, to radzę się spieszyć. Ja nie oddaję tego tak dobrze… „To miasto jest jak faryzeusze, obudzą się dopiero jak ich mesjasz za nich umrze…” Uwierzyłbyś? – zaśmiał się przez zaciśnięte zęby, jak wściekły pies.  
-On miał być niby tym mesjaszem… tylko umrzeć musiał ktoś inny? – warknął inspektor. Tak, to brzmiało jak coś co pasowałoby Bakerowi i jego ego.  
-Miał pierdolca na punkcie zabójstwa Milka… i swojej wersji boga też. Uważał że te protesty i pospolite ruszenie po jego śmierci i ogłoszeniu wyroku dla zabójcy były jasnym przekazem, że ludzie nie widzą tego co się dzieje wokół nich, aż ktoś podburzy tłum. Dopiero jak tym ciemnym masom ktoś zagra na najniższych instynktach „bo tak być nie może” i „trzeba coś z tym zrobić”, to coś może się ruszyć. Nawet nie będzie już chodziło o to, kto się z nim zgadza, bo z automatu każdy kto się NIE zgadza będzie posądzony o złe intencje. Tego chciał: uchodzić za nieomylnego, nawet jeśli pozornie. Ale był „skromny”, nie chciał władzy dla siebie tylko dla swojego kandydata na burmistrza… bo tak nie on był na świeczniku i mógł oddawać przysługi Ruskim. A miał ich sporo do oddania – Jeffrey wręcz z radością naśmiewał się z obsesji Bakera… choć dołożył do niej cegiełkę i chyba nawet zgadzał się z jego pewnymi obserwacjami. Kurwa, James rozumiał zamysł: w końcu widział co się działo pod Ostrygą i ogólnie.  
-Skoro to takie oczywiste, to po raz kolejny pytam po chuj ty…  
-A po co robi się cokolwiek? – przerwał mu Jeffrey – Idziesz do szkoły, roboty, odwalasz jakiś szajs tylko dlatego, że boisz się przyznać, że to wszystko bez znaczenia. Więc tak jakoś się ciągnie, choć nic nie znaczysz i nie wnosisz w ogólnym rozrachunku. Nikt nie chce się przyznać do błędu, bo to znaczyłoby, że zrobił z siebie głupka. Prościej jest biec dalej z nurtem, bo wszyscy tak robią, więc zajmujesz głowę zanim się zorientujesz, że to bez sensu.  
-Czekaj, to zdecydowałeś się mu pomagać, a teraz sam się podłożyłeś z tym zatrzymaniem, tylko żeby mu dopiec? – James próbował się nie pogubić w tej pokrętnej logice. Rozumiał że Jeffrey wlazł na karuzelę, z której nie mógł zejść, czy to z powodu Bakera, Ruskich czy innych, ale nadal brzmiało to dla inspektora jak sen wariata.  
-Wiedział jaki jestem, że jak mnie wkurzy to będę nieprzyjemny – rzucił pajac, jakby to go tłumaczyło. Pewnie jego babci to wystarczało „bo on taki biedny i już tak ma, było go nie denerwować”. Niech to powie rodzinom ofiar.  
-Żałuję, że nie widziałem jego miny jak otwiera paczki ode mnie, jak już postanowił pokazać że ma mnie w dupie… Te wszystkie wstążki, mydełka i inne pierdoły z miejsc, gdzie się spotykaliśmy. Ale to by była afera, szkoda że wszyscy jesteście debilami. Taki święty, ojej, co by to było – wyraźnie bawiła go myśl o zniszczeniu niepokalanego, publicznego oblicza Bakera. Jak dzieciak podkładający pinezkę nielubianemu nauczycielowi i cieszący się samym oczekiwaniem na to, co z tego będzie. Czyli James trafił z tym hostelowym mydełkiem… Czemu jednak znalazł je w ośrodku, skoro oficjalnie Baker już tam nie pracował? Może chciał mu narobić wstydu przed obecnym dyrektorem, nie znał adresu obecnego biura, albo zwyczajnie jego „dary” tam nie dochodziły? Inspektora jednak bardziej zainteresowało to, że Jerrfey mówił to z pewnym… rozżaleniem? Wyrzutem?  
-Czyli poznaliście się w ośrodku, a potem… byliście razem? – James sam popatrzył przez okno, zastanawiając się gdzie te wszystkie jednostki, które powinny już tu być? Grover, bracie… Jeffrey podążył za jego wzrokiem, jakby sam wyczekiwał momentu kiedy gówno pieprznie w wiatrak.  
-Tak bym tego nie nazwał. On potrzebował kogoś do brudnej roboty i wiedział że się nadam, a ja… - urwał, gapiąc się gdzieś w dal. Chyba sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
***  
-Ty pizdo! – ryknął chuderlawy, brodaty brudas ocierając swoją koszulę z zupy. Żadna różnica, już wcześniej miał ją ujebaną… To nie była wina Jeffrey’a, że ten pasożyt wepchnął się przed niego w kolejkę i dostał zasłużony cios pod żebra. Leniwa, zaćpana łajza, czego oczekiwał? Jeszcze gapił się na niego kaprawymi ślepiami, jakby to Jeffrey był winien wszystkich porażek jego bezsensownego życia. Zrobiłby światu przysługę zdychając, zamiast żerować na pomocy opłacanej przez innych. Jeffrey od początku był sceptyczny co do przyjścia tu na darmowy posiłek, a widząc za każdym razem jaki element się tu zbiera, czuł coraz większe zażenowanie... Że też przyszło mu stać między podobną chołotą… Hańba. Był zdesperowany, ale coraz bardziej uznawał, że te pomyje nie są tego warte. Zawsze to samo: zniżał się do poziomu tych mend, a potem wychodził stąd równie parszywy jak oni. Miał ochotę spierdolić stamtąd, ale nie mógł dać chujowi poczucia, że go przepędził. To przez to ten kraj schodził na psy: ustępowało się podobnym pasożytom, bo miłość i pokój, a oni brali co chcieli i nie zostawiali nic dla tych, którzy żyły sobie wypruwali. Jedyne co z tego miał, to oskarżające spojrzenia durni, jakby cały ten burdel był jego winą, a nie krawaciarzy pierdzących w stołki. Nawet ten ludzki śmieć, jakiego miał przed sobą i cała reszta wyciągających łapy po nie swoje, patrzyli na niego z góry. Oczekiwali szacunku..? Niby za co? Tak samo jak ta zapijaczona menda, od której wynajmował mieszkanie. Wielka inwestorka, która żyła tylko z ciągnięcia profitów na zatęchłych melinach… Nic dziwnego że jej mąż kopnął w kalendarz, jego też cyckała ile się dało. Jeffrey miał nieodpartą chęć chwycić za siekierę za każdym razem, gdy przychodziła go opierdolić i zebrać swój haracz. Wszyscy oni brzydzili Jeffrey’a niesamowicie.  
-Do mnie fikasz? Do mnie Wiesz z kim tańczysz?! – gnojek zbliżył się do niego, buchając mu w twarz zgniłym oddechem. Reszta kolejki oczywiście odsunęła się od nich, kontynuując odbieranie zupy, ale patrzyli uważnie, jakby z utęsknieniem czekając na bójkę. Takie spierdoliny uwielbiały oglądać tego typu rozrywki. Chcą tego? Więc proszę. Jeffrey trafił brodatego stulejarza prosto w nos, sprawiając że wpadł na pobliski stolik, rozwalając miski z żarciem. Pasożyty pozbawione posiłku podniosły lament, ale poza narzekaniem niczego nie zrobiły… jak zawsze. Chuderlak podniósł się jednak, mimo obficie krwawiącego nosa i zamachnął się na Jeffrey’a krzesłem. No kurwa błagam. Jeffrey bez większego wysiłku uchylił się i podciął ćpunowi nogi, patrząc z satysfakcją jak gnój wita się z posadzką. Ćwok sam nie wiedział z kim tańczył… Że też przyszło mu być w jednym miejscu z czymś takim. Wyładował swoją frustrację na brudasie, kopiąc go, a cwel tylko się skulił, jęcząc coś niezrozumiałego. Oto jaki był niby mocny. Jeffrey przestał dopiero, gdy dwójka ochroniarzy złapała go od tyłu, odciągając go od wciąż biadolącego ćpuna. No tak, jeszcze będą go bronić po tym jak sam się prosił…  
-Chwila moment, panowie! - rozległ się czyjś głos i Jeffrey zobaczył idącego w ich stronę czarnego w drogim garniturze. Chyba gdzieś widział tę facjatę w telewizji… jak jeszcze miał telewizor. Zostanie wyjebany przez samego dyrektora? Ależ go zaszczyt kopnął…  
-Co się stało? – spytał ważniak, gapiąc się Jeffrey’owi prosto w oczy. Wydawało mu się, że widzi w spojrzeniu czarnego jakiś błysk… zainteresowania?  
-Panie Baker, sytuacja opanowana… - zaczął ochroniarz, ale Baker przerwał mu, nawet nie patrząc na niego. Czarny wciąż łypał na Jeffrey’a intensywnie, co było denerwujące, bo kto wiedział co temu krawaciarzowi chodziło po głowie? Miał zamiar wzywać psiarnię? Nie, ewidentnie czegoś od niego chciał.  
-Mówiłem do tego pana – powiedział Baker spokojnie, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Jeffrey wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile mógł przy trzymających go gorylach.  
-Zwykłe nieporozumienie – stwierdził jedynie. Bo i co miał mu tłumaczyć? Brodacz wciąż wił się na ziemi, jakby mu się stało nie wiadomo co. Pizda.  
-Panie Baker, możemy go… - wtrącił drugi ochroniarz, ale również został olany.  
-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Puśćcie go panowie – machnął ręką. Goście popatrzyli po sobie, ale wykonali polecenie.  
-Walter Baker – czarny podał mu rękę. Jeffrey spojrzał na nią, wahając się, niemniej ostatecznie uścisnął ją. Dość mocno, ale Baker wciąż się uśmiechał.  
-Jeffrey Acala – mruknął.  
-Miło mi poznać. Zapraszam pana do swojego gabinetu – powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Jeffrey nie miał specjalnej ochoty nigdzie z nim łazić, ale miał po obu stronach ochronę, a pewnie za chwilę może mieć ich więcej, więc… nie było wyjścia. Pozostało mu tylko skinąć głową.  
***  
-Napije się pan czegoś? – Baker podszedł do barku, biorąc stamtąd ozdobne szklanki z gatunku takich, które ludzie mieli tylko na pokaz. Chciał pokazać Jeffrey’owi gdzie jego miejsce?  
-Czego chcesz? – nie miał ochoty na pierdolenie. Stał przy drzwiach z rękami w kieszeniach, pokazując jak bardzo jest niezainteresowany tą maskaradą. Irytował go ten wymuskany, przyklejony do ust Bakera uśmiech.  
-Widzę, że jesteś człowiekiem czynu… to dobrze. Całkiem sprawnie sobie poradziłeś z Księciuniem, zwykle sprawia jakieś kłopoty – nie przejmując się Jeffrey’em, Baker nalał sobie trochę z fikuśnej butelki i pociągnął łyk – Tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu z tą grupą szczyli. Trenujesz coś?  
-Niespecjalnie. Ale byłem jedenaście miesięcy w Wietnamie. W jednostce medycznej – rzucił Jeffrey, wciąż próbując odgadnąć o co tu chodzi. Jako szef wszystkich tak obserwował?   
-Naprawdę? I musisz korzystać z naszej pomocy? To straszne – powiedział Baker tonem, który sugerował że nie jest to dla niego nowa informacja i szydzi sobie z Jeffrey’a. Teraz wkurwił się na dobre. Co to miało być? Miał być dla niego klaunem w cyrku, czy chciał mu wielkopańsko zaproponować jakieś ochłapy?!   
-Słuchaj czarnuchu, nie potrzebuję twojej łaski, ani nikogo innego! Pieprzę ciebie i wszystkich gówniarzy, których tu sprowadzasz, żerujecie na mnie, tylko po to żeby kopnąć mnie w dupę? Bawi cię to?! – skoczył do Bakera, łapiąc go za ramię i odwracając go w swoją stronę. Niech sobie woła ochronę, policję, samego prezydenta… miał dość tej szopki jego kosztem. W tej chwili pragnął tylko zedrzeć tę wymuszoną, korporacyjną minę z twarzy tego murzyna… Niestety cwel ani trochę się nie przejął, jakby czekając co zrobi Jeffrey.  
-Cóż, to społeczeństwo operuje na wyzysku i raczej się to nie zmieni… w końcu tak powstało. A gdy pasożyt zbytnio polega na gospodarzu, to traci zdolność do samodzielnego życia.  
-Wiesz gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić to pierdolenie?! – Jeffrey pociągnął Bakera za krawat, powodując że ten wypuścił z rąk szklankę, która rozbiła się na drewnianym parkiecie. Czarnoskóry popatrzył za nią z lekkim rozżaleniem, ale poza tym nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, zupełnie jakby to była tylko niewielka niedogodność. Pierdolony czarnuch, taki był niby do przodu?!  
-Sam karmisz tych gówniarzy, nie wiem po co, ale założę się żeby wycisnąć z miasta jakieś pieniądze… Znam takich jak ty… Pierdolone polityczne kurwy, chcecie się tylko nachapać cudzym kosztem! – pociągnął go mocniej, przyciągając jego gębę bliżej siebie. Pozer pachniał jakąś typową wodą kolońską, pasującą do reszty wkurwiającego wizerunku aż za dobrze.  
-Wychodzi na to, że ciebie też karmię, więc…  
-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – Jeffrey bez mrugnięcia okiem złapał Bakera dwoma rękami za szyję i rzucił go na blat jego biurka, rozwalając jakieś papiery i tym podobne. Czy ta pizda naprawdę myślała, że ujdzie jej to na sucho?! Za kogo on się miał, zbawiciela uciśnionych, jakiegoś wielkiego gracza? Z jakiej niby racji?! Przycisnął Bakera do blatu własnym ciężarem, wciąż trzymając go za szyję.  
-Jesteś dla mnie nikim, słyszysz? NIKIM. Mógłbym cię teraz bez problemu załatwić i co byś zrobił?! Taki jesteś mądry? Chcesz sobie jeszcze pogadać, hę? No proszę, gadaj! – warknął Jeffrey, rytmicznie uderzając czerepem Bakera o stół. Oczywiście, że gnojek nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, ale Jeffrey napawał się widokiem tej gęby próbującej złapać powietrze… Niech teraz spróbuje wydusić jakieś kazanie. Baker początkowo złapał go za ręce, ale po chwili przesunął je wyżej, dotykając ramion Jeffrey’a i przysuwając się bliżej niego. Co jest kurwa?! I jeszcze mimo wszystko wciąż czarnuch szczerzył się… Naśmiewał się z niego, no bezczelnie się naśmiewał! Jeffrey puścił skurwiela, a potem parę razy dał mu w pysk, prawie włażąc na niego. Twarz Bakera zalała się krwią, odskakując na boki z każdym ciosem, ale zupełnie nie bronił się on, co z jakiegoś powodu tylko dodatkowo wkurwiło Jeffrey’a. I wciąż lekko się uśmiechał, choć teraz przypominało to karykaturę. Nie, tak być nie będzie! Jeffrey schylił się po leżące na podłodze kawałki szkła, raniąc sobie nieco rękę, ale miał to w dupie. Przystawił zaostrzony fragment szklanki do kącika ust krawaciarza, nie przyciskając jednak mocno. Baker wreszcie zamarł, nie ruszając się ani o cal, jedynie oddychając głęboko. Z ust już wcześniej leciała mu mała strużka krwi, a teraz dołączyła do niej kolejna. Chciał się szczerzyć? To on mu pomoże.  
-Co powiesz na lepszy uśmiech do kamery..? – nachylił się nad Bakerem, szepcząc mu do ucha i napawając się tą chwilą, gdy Baker gapił się na niego z napięciem.  
-Myślisz że zaraz zdechniesz? O, to nie takie proste… Mógłbym ci zerwać skórę, powoli, pasemko po pasemku, a ty patrzyłbyś na to tak długo, jakbym chciał… dopóki nie trafiłbym głęboko w tętnicę. A nie trafiłbym, gdybym nie chciał – lekko docisnął szkło, które jednak nie było tak ostre i tylko mocniej rozciągnęło skórę, nie rozcinając jej bardziej. Jeffrey teraz sam oddychał ciężko, prawie synchronizując się z Bakerem. Mówił prawdę, mógłby łatwo pociąć tego kutasiarza… O tak. Zedrzeć kawałeczkami tę mordę. Czy to było warte skończenia w pace? Chuj tam, co za różnica czy będzie żebrał o ochłapy tu czy tam…   
-A co potem..? – jakby czytając mu w myślach, Baker wymruczał odpowiedź, starając się jednak jak najmniej ruszać ustami – Skończysz jako dziwka dla byle gangu Latynosów trzęsących pierdlem?  
-Martw się o siebie – warknął Jeffrey, luzując jednak trochę uchwyt.  
-Nie jesteś głupi, wiem to. Przeżyłeś Żółtków a wpakujesz się w gówno, nawet nie usłyszawszy o czym chciałem porozmawiać? Bo wciąż chcę porozmawiać – Baker wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając ręce wzdłuż brzegów biurka. Jeffrey wyjął szkło z jego ust, przystawiając je do szyi czarnego.  
-Jak myślisz że wezwiesz jakimś guziczkiem ochronę, to…  
-Nie ma żadnego guzika, możesz sprawdzić. Po co kogokolwiek angażować do prywatnej rozmowy? No więc? – Baker przekręcił głowę, a kropelki krwi spadły na blat. Ciekawe kto to będzie czyścioszkowi sprzątał… Jeffrey wciąż czuł wściekłość, ale… i pewne zainteresowanie. Po co to wszystko? Baker mógł pewnie opłacić kogoś do… czegokolwiek co próbował mu sprzedać, ale z jakiegoś powodu uparł się na Jeffrey’a. Ile o nim wiedział? I czego właściwie chciał? Mógłby z nim skończyć, ale gnojek miał rację: jeśli miał zrobić coś tak głupiego, to musiał przynajmniej wiedzieć na chuj ten cyrk. Powoli zszedł z Bakera, wciąż jednak trzymając w rękach szkło w razie czego.  
-Gadaj, tylko szybko… Jak będę cię miał dość to zdechniesz zanim któryś z twoich piesków przybiegnie – mruknął. Baker z lekkim ociąganiem podniósł się, siadając na biurku i ostrożnie dotykając swojej twarzy.  
-Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – powiedział, wyciągając chusteczkę i wycierając krew. Odsunął swoją marynarkę, pokazując ukrytą skórzaną kaburę na malutki pistolet, zatkniętą częściowo za pasek od spodni. Skurwysyn. Jeffrey mógł się tego spodziewać… wszystko miał zaplanowane.  
-Cieszę się, że okazałeś się rozsądny. Też kiedyś byłem jak ty, dlatego zależało mi żebyś zrozumiał… że to nic nie daje. Chcesz się pozbyć skurwieli, musisz grać wedle ich reguł.  
-Więc jesteś taki sam jak oni – Jeffrey obserwował go niecierpliwie, patrząc jak mądrala lekko się krzywi, dotykając ran – Mów czego chcesz albo spierdalaj.  
-Widzisz, ten ośrodek powstał dlatego, że chciałem dać szansę wszystkim tym, którym została ona odebrana. Ale co z nią zrobią należy już do nich… Nie można nikomu naprawić życia, sami muszą to zrobić, ja po prostu pragnąłem usunąć choć część kłód, jakie w tym kraju rzuca się wszystkim, którzy nie są w uprzywilejowanej pozycji… tak jak ja to odczułem. Problem jest taki, że spora część z nich to przypadki, które chcą tylko stawiać się w roli ofiary, nigdy nie stając na własnych nogach… tak jak Księciunio, którego spotkałeś. W związku z koniecznością oddzielenia ziarna od plew, potrzebujemy dofinansowań… których oczywiście Rada Miasta nie chce udzielić. Oni widzą tylko tę część, która pasożytuje… i nic więcej. Ale czego się spodziewać po bandzie starych Republikanów, oni widzą tylko to, z czego mogą mieć profit, choćby i po trupach… Pewnie obudzą się dopiero, jak po likwidacji tego miejsca ciała zaczną zalegać na ulicach. Chuje, wszystkich ich należałoby rozstrzelać – Baker wstał i obejrzał swój pistolet, jakby w myślach już pozbywał się Rady Miasta. Jeffrey nie przyznałby mu tego, ale miał podobne zdanie o większości urzędników… to te gnoje z głowami we własnych dupach decydowały o losie innych, jakby byli niewiele więcej warci od stada owiec do golenia. Gdy obniżono mu wojskową rentę do czegoś absolutnie uwłaczającego godności, to równie dobrze mogliby mu strzelić w łeb: przynajmniej by się tyle nie męczył. Widać było, że oni nigdy nie musieli wyściubić nosa zza bezpiecznego biureczka… Baker tymczasem odłożył broń na blat swojego biurka i podszedł do Jeffrey’a.   
-Wierzę, że nie potrzebuję już tego, w końcu rozmawiamy jak ludzie inteligentni – wyjaśnił, pewny swego. Jeffrey wiedział, że chuj się z nim droczy.   
-I co, masz zamiar ich wszystkich wystrzelać? Albo zlecić to mnie, bo nie sam nie masz na to jaj? – prychnął śmiechem poirytowany. Pomysł był absurdalny, ale Baker z jakiegoś powodu sam zaczął się chichrać, przerywając jedynie dlatego, że rany w ustach musiały go napierdalać.  
-Chciałbym żeby to było takie proste, uwierz mi, chciałbym! Wiesz, jak próbowałem się dostać na studia, to wszyscy myśleli że po prostu próbuję się wykiwać od wojska… I to w pewnym sensie była prawda, nigdy nie wierzyłem że to coś więcej niż tylko festiwal chwalenia się długością swoich luf ze strony rządzących… zresztą pewnie sam wiesz to lepiej niż ja. Ale bardziej chodziło mi o to, że w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie miałem zamiaru tylko narzekać jak ostatnia pizda… chciałem coś osiągnąć, niezależnie od wszystkiego. I nikt nie mógł mi w tym przeszkodzić. Jeden zgred od początku robił mi problemy, nie chciał dopuścić do końcowego egzaminu… po wszystkim co przeszedłem. Miałem się bawić w pisanie skarg do świętego nigdy? Cóż, powiedzmy że bycie skurwysynem nie skończyło się dla niego zbyt dobrze… Skoro zachowywał się jak szczur, to obszedłem się z nim jak ze szczurem. Trochę żałuję, że nie widziałem co strychnina z nim robi, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego – powiedział ot tak, jakby wspominał z rozczuleniem studenckie lata. Mógł po prostu dobrze blefować, ale Jeffrey czuł ,że mówi mu prawdę. Miał spojrzenie kogoś, kto jest dumny z tego co zrobił. Znał to aż za dobrze.   
-Ale wtedy byłem jeszcze młody i głupi – Baker stanął przed Jeffrey’em, wiercąc w nim dziurę wzrokiem i biorąc jego wolną rękę. Jeffrey spiął się, gotowy do ataku, ale czarnoskóry jedynie poniósł ją do swojej szyi, jakby zachęcając do ponownego zaciśnięcia uścisku. Może tego chciał..? Jeffrey czuł pod palcami pulsujące naczynia krwionośne. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć i to go wkurwiało… ale i w dziwny sposób interesowało. Dokąd to zmierzało?  
\- „Syn Człowieczy pośle aniołów swoich: ci zbiorą z Jego królestwa wszystkie zgorszenia i tych, którzy dopuścili się nieprawości, i wrzucą ich w piec rozpalony: tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów”. Nie ma co liczyć na aniołów, pozbyć się gówna należy samemu. Nie uważasz?   
-Po co mi to mówisz? Ja nic nie mogę, nie mam gdzie mieszkać, nie mam co żreć, nikogo nie znam! Jestem nic nie znaczącym gównem, więc cokolwiek ode mnie chcesz, nie jestem w stanie tego załatwić! Ale jak myślisz, że jestem tak zdesperowany, że zgodzę się na te twoje gierki, to zapomnij! – Jeffrey nieco wbrew sobie chwycił Bakera za gardło, choć wiedział że właśnie został w to wmanewrowany… Nie rozumiał gościa, ale nie podobało mu się, że robi to, co Baker przewidział że zrobi. Jak bardzo cała ta sytuacja została zaplanowana? I co, skurwiel chciał wysadzić czyimiś rękami Ratusz w powietrze? Był wodzony za nos, a tego miał dość. Był niczym więcej jak tylko środkiem do celu, niepotrzebnym balastem który powinno się wyrzucić przy pierwszej okazji… Może powinien to skończyć. Tu i teraz. Łypnął krótko na leżący pistolet.  
-A ja uważam, że jesteś dokładnie tym, kogo szukałem… A przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie. Domyślasz się pewnie, że trochę już się o tobie dowiedziałem i doznałem wręcz olśnienia. Mam w planach powolne pokazanie, jak bardzo zepsute i zapatrzone w siebie jest to miasto, ale nie boję się przyznać, że brak mi pewnych… umiejętności. Pojedynczy człowiek nic nie znaczy, ale symbol… to coś innego. Zanim spytasz, mógłbym kogoś wynająć, ale chciałbym, żeby ta osoba rozumiała o co mi chodzi… to kluczowe, a nie da się tego po prostu kupić. Wiem że nie znajdę nikogo lepszego od ciebie, byłem pewien praktycznie od początku. Jakby spłynęła na mnie wizja – Baker pochylił się w jego stronę, tak że prawie stykali się czołami. Jeffrey mógłby teraz podnieść rękę w której trzymał szkło, albo zacząć go dusić drugą, Baker nie zdążyłby dopaść broni… To byłaby tylko chwila. Ale nie chciał. Wolałby raczej… sam nie był pewien co, ale to oscylowało gdzieś między ucieczką a ponownym natarciem na czarnoskórego i patrzeniem jak próbuje go zwieść. Bo nie było wątpliwości, że właśnie to robi. Powoli czuł, jak sam zamyka się w pułapce… choć może wpadł do niej już przychodząc do tego cholernego ośrodka.   
-A może się mylę? Możesz stąd odejść w każdej chwili, ale mam wrażenie, że cię to zainteresuje… Bo niezależnie od powodu, lubisz pokazywać ludziom gdzie ich miejsce, prawda? Tak było z szeregowym Davisem, Żółtkami, dziwkami, nawet wkurzającymi dzieciakami z sąsiedztwa…   
-Czemu niby miałbym się pakować w te twoje… cokolwiek to jest? – spytał Jeffrey powoli. Skąd ten gnojek miał takie informacje..? Miał narastające poczucie, że cokolwiek zrobi, to już zjebał. Gość wychodził z siebie, żeby go „zrekrutować”, co było niepokojące, ale i w jakiś sposób… schlebiające? Czemu właśnie jego?   
-Och, mógłbym ci zaproponować to i owo gdybyś chciał. Ale odpowiedz sobie szczerze: co byś chciał? Po co? Jaki to ma sens? Choćbyś miał pracę, kasę, dom… dalej by cię to nie satysfakcjonowało, prawda? Nie. Wiem że mnie nigdy nie satysfakcjonowało. To wszystko – Baker machnął ręką na pomieszczenie – Jest tylko środkiem do celu. Chcę zobaczyć co się stanie, gdy na powierzchnię wydostaną się ignorowane grzechy tego miasta… I gdy dostanie ono stosowną pokutę. Ty nie?  
-Kurwa – szepnął cicho Jeffrey, odwracając na chwilę wzrok, bo czuł się wręcz prześwietlany przez Bakera. Puścił czarnoskórego, który jednak wciąż stał prawie na nim. Skurwysyn, Jeffrey chętnie sprowadziłby mądralę z powrotem po poziomu podłogi… ale tego pewnie chciał. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nawet gapiąc się na posadzkę, czuł zwycięski uśmieszek Bakera skierowany w jego stronę. Ściskał teraz szkło tak mocno, że wbijało mu się w rękę.  
-Nie ma co przeciągać, jeśli się zdecydujesz to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – czarny pogłaskał jego policzek (zostawiając delikatną smugą własnej krwi) i wreszcie odsunął się, biorąc sobie kolejną szklankę z barku. Jeffrey poczuł, że sam ma ochotę się upić w trupa. Już czuł, że się wkopał…  
***  
-Jeffrey, wszystko jest pod kontrolą, więc…  
-Pewnie, bo to nie ty narażasz swój zadek! Nic już z tego nie będzie, dobrze o tym wiesz – Jeffrey krążył po pokoju, lustrując wzrokiem czarnoskórego, który jak zwykle wyglądał na nieporuszonego niczym. Im bardziej gnojek był spokojny, tym bardziej miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że ma skończyć z tym ugrzecznionym tonem. Wielki Walter Baker, klękajcie narody… nic już nie miał pod kontrolą.  
-Jeffrey – Walter wstał z fotela, rozkładając ręce jak jakiś pieprzony pastor, przez co miało się ochotę dać mu w zęby.  
-Nie musisz się o nic martwić, wiesz że zawsze cię wyciągnę – przekręcił głowę, dalej sącząc swoją gładką gadkę. Mógł sobie tak mamić wyborców i innych debili, ale Jeffrey nienawidził, gdy używa tego tonu wobec niego. Nie był tak głupi jak oni, Walter powinien o tym wiedzieć… Ale w zasadzie chyba już był dla niego takim samym przydupasem, nawet jeśli znał oblicze, które kryło się za tą publiczną maską… Co będzie, gdy uchyli przed całym światem puszkę Pandory, jaką był w rzeczywistości czarnoskóry? A było co opowiadać… Tak, Jeffrey napawał się tą myślą, to był jedyny sposób by się na nim odegrać.   
-Zawsze… I tak chcesz się mnie pozbyć, więc daruj sobie to pierdolenie – zaśmiał się gardłowo. Chyba zawsze wiedział, że to zmierza wyłącznie do katastrofy, ale chciał zobaczyć jak wielka będzie… No i jak fasada Waltera idzie w drobny mak, a on sam wije się przerażony, stając się tym czym tak gardził.   
-To o mnie dziennie jest po kilka reportaży, to ja musiałem się wydurniać, cisnąć się w pierdolonej skrzyni tylko po to, żeby musieć uciekać do tych zasranych kacapów… Jak mnie mają sprzątnąć, to niech się pośpieszą, mam tego dość.  
-Co te półgłówki ci nagadały? – Walter westchnął poirytowany. Miał o nich podobne zdanie co Jeffrey, ale kurwa, sam wybrał współpracę z nimi, więc nie miał prawa do narzekania! Różnica była taka, że Walter gadał sobie z szefami szefów przy wódeczce, a to Jeffrey musiał się użerać z ledwo dukającymi po angielsku, zapijaczonymi mordami… Walter wiedział, że Jeffrey mógł „pracować” tylko solo, więc to musiała być jakaś pojebana kara, bo chuje w niczym mu nie pomogli. Co najwyżej prawie go spałowali, a przez całą drogę miał wrażenie, że skończy w betonowych butach... Pieprzył taką „pomoc”. Byli źli na Bakera, ale oczywiście to nie on miał otrzymać razy…   
-Zjebałeś – wskazał na czarnego oskarżycielsko, bo to wszystko była jego wina – Ale ciebie też sprzątną. Chciałbym to widzieć… Najlepiej jak to dadzą we wszystkich wiadomościach.  
-Niedorozwoje… Nie przejmuj się, te błędy nie będą miały znaczenia, bo dostaną czego chcą. Już część dostali. Straszą nas, żeby być pewni że resztę także – powiedział Walter wyciągając rękę do Jeffrey’a, ale ten trzasnął go po łapie.  
-Spierdalaj.  
-To moja wina, wiem… odstawiłem cię na bok. Dlatego złapałeś tego chłopaka, prawda? – Walter zrobił krok do przodu, na co Jeffrey wykonał krok do tyłu, jakby tańczyli jakieś zjebane tango.   
-Spierdalaj. I tak, to twoja wina.  
-Ci gliniarze już dostali wilczy bilet, więc to już załatwione.  
-Aha, załatwione… Tak jak ci, którzy rozgościli się w tym twoim cudownym ośrodku, co? Ciekawy jestem przed kim teraz będziesz się płaszczył, jak cały burdel wyjdzie na powierzchnię… Nic się nie zmieniło, jesteś dokładnie takim samym czarnuchem, który wysługuje się innymi, żeby z siebie zrobić wojownika o wolność. Beze mnie, Ruskich i wszystkich innych, którymi gardzisz, jesteś byle gównem – Jeffrey wycedził przez zęby. Widział jak Walterowi drga powieka i już wiedział, że zwyciężył. Jedyne o co ten sukinkot dbał, to swoje rozdmuchane ego.  
-Posłuchaj – Walter pogroził mu palcem – Chcesz żebym traktował cię poważnie? Jak mam to robić, kiedy zachowujesz się jak gówniarz? Widzę, że mimo wszystkich moich starań ty PRAGNIESZ żebym się wkurzył i postawił cię do pionu, co? No to ci się udało! Nic nie mów, wiem po co były te cyrki z prezentami i tym żółtkiem, którego pochlastałeś…  
-Nie pochlastałem, tylko przeprowadzałem eksperyment. Gdyby się udał, to by żył – Jeffrey wzruszył ramionami. Bachor okazał się zbyt delikatny, oczywiście. Posłaliby takich na front, to zesraliby się już na wejściu… Szkoda tylko, że stracił czas. Następnym razem wybierze kogoś lepszego… dlatego wolał czarnuchów, byli odporni jak karaluchy.  
-Chciałeś żeby cię słuchał, prawda? Myślisz, że to takie proste? – Walter nie pytał, tylko stwierdził fakt, kręcąc głową. Za dobrze znał już Jeffrey’a… Faktycznie poczuł się jak gówniarz. Chciał uwagi tego skurwiela, choć nie mógł tego przyznać.  
-Owszem, mamy problem z Ruskimi i owszem, część tych problemów wynikła z twojej niesubordynacji. To chciałeś usłyszeć? Stawiam dla ciebie WSZYSTKO, to co osiągnąłem, to co mi się należy, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? Jak najgorszy pasożyt?! Sam określiłeś mnie „czarnuchem, który wysługuje się innymi”, więc naprawdę uważasz, że wyciągnąłbym cię z kłopotów, gdybym chciał cię skreślić?! Wiesz dlaczego? Bo wciąż nie mam wątpliwości, że tylko ty możesz to doprowadzić do końca. Nikt inny, żadni Ruscy czy inni durnie… Zjebałem, tak! Sądziłem, że poradzisz sobie samemu, najwidoczniej nie – Walter machnął rękami, odwracając się i podchodząc do okna ze złością. Jeffrey znał te sztuczki, ale wciąż łapał się na tym, że chce mu coś udowodnić. Podobała mu się świadomość, że wielce szanowany bałwan go potrzebuje i musi się przed nim wydurniać. Oczywiście miał rację, Jeffrey robił to tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć i zobaczyć jak zmienia się w małą pizdeczkę.  
-Jeśli chcesz iść na policję albo do kogo tam chcesz, to ci nie zabronię – Walter założył ręce do tyłu – To co mówiłem o dogadanie się z Ruskimi jest prawdą, ale od tego momentu nie możemy już niczego sknocić. Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę. Pokażemy tym chujom, że doprowadzamy sprawy do końca... wiem że możemy to zrobić. Albo razem nam się uda, albo…  
-Mógłbyś mnie wystawić i użyć któregoś z nich – mruknął Jeffrey, bo wiedział że kacapy im to proponowały, niezadowoleni z jego wyników. W tym momencie to było już bez znaczenia.  
-Mógłbym. Ale powiedziałem ci na początku, że nie chcę kogoś innego. Nie wierzę w przypadki, bóg postawił cię na mojej drodze w konkretnym celu i byłbym idiotą, nie widząc takiej szansy – powiedział spokojnie. Cholera. To była z pewnością manipulacja, ale mimo wszystko… Walter był obsesyjnym perfekcjonistą, we własnym umyśle boskim posłańcem, naprawdę zaryzykowałby powodzenie projektu, od którego zależało wszystko… żeby utrzymać Jeffrey’a na posyłki? To było wręcz komiczne, ale w jednym Walter miał rację: teraz mogli tylko wygrać albo przegrać wszystko. I zależało to od Jeffrey’a. Musiał przyznać, że podobała mu się ta myśl… jeśli będzie chciał, pociągnie go ze sobą na samo dno. A co wtedy? Tego Jeffrey nie wiedział, ale tylko to mu pozostało. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy do pokoju weszła starucha, momentalnie działając mu na nerwy. Na chuj to przyłaziła?  
-Kochani, może jakoś uczcimy to, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło? Co powiecie na…  
-Rozmawiamy, nie przeszkadzaj – warknął Jeffrey. Walter oczywiście już wjechał na białym koniu, wracając do bycia złotym chłopcem.  
-Przepraszamy, to faktycznie ważna pogadanka – objął ją ramieniem, a ta zarumieniła się lekko. Jeszcze niech ją przeleci…  
-Ale potem chętnie przyjdziemy. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję na odrobinę pani pysznych wypieków… Zawsze nas pani rozpieszcza – powiedział, kierując ją ku drzwiom.  
-Och, bez przesady… Ale coś się znajdzie, nie wiem jak się panu odwdzięczyć za zajęcie się Jeffrey’em – złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy. Nic dziwnego, że Walter uwielbiał się do niej przymilać, traktowała go prawie jak drugiego Jezusa… Przynajmniej się jej pozbył.  
-Ciebie to chyba bawi – mruknął Jeffrey, jak tylko czarnoskóry zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
-Trochę. Ale ciebie chyba też, bo innego wytłumaczenia na to nie mam – święty Baker poluzował nieco krawat.   
-Niby na co?  
-Że jeszcze się jej nie pozbyłeś. Moim zdaniem tylko komplikuje sprawy.  
-A to nie miała płakać za swoim ukochanym wnukiem, co zmiękczy ławę przysięgłych? – Jeffrey zaśmiał się. Ile to już razy planował, że ze staruchą już koniec? Ale za każdym razem porzucał pomysł. Trochę się brzydził, trochę… nie miał ochoty. Miałoby jej nie być? Wkurwiała go niesamowicie, ale był już do tego tak przyzwyczajony, że nie miał wizji co potem. Pewnie nic… Ale po prostu tego nie widział. Jakaś jego część była przerażona, że bez niej skończy jak ostatnio.  
-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mamy całą ławę przysięgłych, którym bardzo na rękę będzie, jak pozbędziemy się pani burmistrz.  
***  
-A ty co? – warknął James.  
-Hmn? – Jeffrey wyrwał się z przemyśleń.  
-Skończyłeś zdanie na „A ja…” i tyle – fuknął inspektor. Co on kurwa, miał nawrót wspomnień z dzieciństwa czy innego Wietnamu?   
-A ja po prostu nie miałem nic do stracenia. Chcesz znać szczegóły? – pajac dokończył wreszcie myśl, wciąż jednak nieobecny duchem.  
-No jeszcze mnie do końca nie… Kurwa mać – James zauważył czarny wóz parkujący w pewnej odległości od domu. Mercedes w takiej dzielnicy? To było tak subtelne, że równie dobrze mogli podjechać karawanem… Jeffrey na pewno też ich zauważył, ale tylko wziął sobie kolejne ciastko, choć go nie ugryzł.  
-No to pozamiatane. W sumie szkoda, pewnie wszystko zniszczą… A gromadziłem swoją kolekcję latami. Wcale nie jest łatwo odpowiednio oprawić człowieka, więc…  
-Zamknij ryj – James nie zamierzał tego teraz słuchać. Gorączkowo myślał co zrobić. Grover, gdzie jesteś..?  
-Strasznie jesteś wrażliwy jak na gliniarza. Jak takich teraz biorą, to nic dziwnego że błądzicie jak we mgle.  
-Lepiej dla ciebie, że jestem… chociaż jeszcze trochę i zatęsknisz do Ruskich, gwarantuję – inspektor lekko zasłonił okno firanką, ale Jeffrey nie zamierzał skończyć pierdolenia. Żrąc ciastko, powiedział:  
-W telewizji mówili, że dostałeś pierdolca na moim punkcie… Co ci to ma niby dać? Raczej nie awans, chyba że chcesz się odegrać… Podobno ten rudzielec, który na mnie wpadł pod Ostrygą to jakiś twój znajomy… ale chyba nie gliniarz? Bo zachowywał się jak mała…  
-STUL. PYSK – James nie myśląc kompletnie złapał pajaca za kołnierz i przycisnął twarzą do stolika, przez co gnojek wypluł to co żuł. Słoik z resztą słodyczy zatoczył się groźnie, ale nie spadł. Oczywiście że chuj chciał go doprowadzić do wściekłości, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Inspektor usłyszał jednak człapiącą w ich stronę staruszkę i puścił Jeffrey’a, choć wyjątkowo niechętnie. Ten podniósł się z durnym uśmiechem.  
-Coś się stało? Jeffrey, znowu rozrzucasz ciastka!   
-Wiem, wiem. Zaraz się to ogarnie – pajac nawet poklepał babcię pocieszająco po ręce. Tak jakby wcale nie był pojebany… James wciąż patrzył przez okno, przyglądając się mercedesowi, świecącemu się w słońcu jak psie jajca. Babcia chyba podążyła za jego wzrokiem, bo zmrużyła oczy, odsuwając firankę.  
-Ojej, a kto to jeszcze przyjechał? – staruszka sama zdziwiła się limuzyną pod oknem – Mam nadzieję, że to nie komornik czy ktoś… Jeffrey, zapłaciłeś za prąd, jak cię prosiłam?  
-Na litość boską, przecież wiesz – fuknął skurwiel, z miną mówiącą, że ma się odczepić.  
-To może do sąsiadów przyjechali? Wypada wyjść i się zapytać…  
-Nie! – jednocześnie zawołali faceci. No jeszcze niech starsza pani wejdzie prosto pod lufę z napisem „pozdrowienia z Rosji”… Fiknęłaby na zawał jeszcze przed naciśnięciem spustu.   
-Babka, nie wypada się tak wtrącać w cudze sprawy – Jeffrey wstał, biorąc ją za rękę. James sam podszedł od drugiej strony.  
-Jak będę wychodził, to ich spytam o co chodzi, pani se klepnie… Tacy skur… ekhem, zbiry, mogą być nieprzyjemni – stwierdził, czując się jak debil, ale chyba podziałało. Emerytka zdawała się zaskoczona, choć raczej pozytywnie. Jeffrey przytaknął, zgadzając się z inspektorem.  
-Ojej, no dobrze… skoro nalegacie – pisnęła babcia.  
-Nalegamy – poirytowany James na spółkę z Jeffrey’em prawie wynieśli staruszkę do drugiego pokoju. Przez całą drogę im dziękowała, choć obaj myśleli zupełnie o czym innym.   
-Dobra, koniec tego pajacowania – inspektor szturchnął gnojka, który wciąż zdawał się wkurwiająco niezainteresowany tym co się działo – Posłuchaj, jeśli chcesz żyć…  
-Niespecjalnie.  
-Ale ja chcę, więc się przymknij – przerwał mu James. Teraz się chujowi zachciało nihilizmu, Schoppenhauer pierdolony! To on ze skóry wychodzi, żeby wbrew sobie utrzymać tę łajzę przy życiu, a ten mu fochy strzela?!  
-Jest stąd inne wyjście?  
-Tylko przez piwnicę, chociaż lata nikt nie otwierał tamtych drzwi – Jeffrey podrapał się po brodzie. Kurwa. James wyczuwał jakąś pułapkę, ale niespecjalnie miał wyjście. Wymruczał pod nosem przekleństwa.  
-Niech będzie, ale mam cię na oku, pamiętaj – skinieniem głowy kazał skurwielowi iść przodem. Nie zamierzał się z nim pierdolić jak babcia z łobuzem. Jeffrey wyszczerzył się tylko, co wcale nie napawało optymizmem.  
***  
-Uwaga na głowę, nad nami są rury – Jeffrey prowadził ich po schodach, a jeśli wcześniej Jamesowi zdawało się, że dom śmierdzi, to piwnica przebiła to stokrotnie. Miało się wrażenie, że włazi się do pieprzonej fabryki formaliny albo może raczej kostnicy… Inspektor aż czuł potrzebę odchrząknięcia, bo to chemiczne dziadostwo paliło go w gardło, a dodatkowo oczywiste było, co ten skurwysyn tu trzyma. Sama piwnica była brudna, nieotynkowana i zastawiona przez półki oraz narzędzia wszelkiej maści. Na środku znajdował się spory stół, którego blat był z jednej strony dociśnięty do półek, a nad nim wisiały młotki, sekatory, klucze… Niby zwyczajne szpargały, ale biorąc pod uwagę gdzie byli, wyglądało to jak z taniego horroru. Jamesa zainteresowało oddzielone ściankami, niewielkie pomieszczenie, którego sklejkowe drzwi były otwarte. Normalnie trzymałoby się tam jakieś weki, ale wątpił, żeby natrafił tam na babciny kompocik… Rzucił okiem do środka, choć widział tam tylko zarys kanapy, której obicie chyba oryginalnie było z zielonego weluru, ale teraz było zmechacone i poplamione. Coś wisiało nad nią, ale musiałby podejść bliżej żeby powiedzieć co dokładnie, a nie miał na to ochoty. Już i tak miał wrażenie, że za sam fakt nie uduszenia tego skurwiela do tej pory, powinien śmiało móc startować do pokojowej nagrody Nobla. Póki co miał broń w pogotowiu i ostrożnie oglądał poszczególne półki. Co on za dziadostwa miał tu poukładane..? Jakieś zasuszone piłki czy…  
-Jezus Maria..! – warknął nagle, gdy zorientował się na co patrzy. I co patrzy na niego. Głowa. Pierdolona, odcięta głowa z zaszytymi ustami i oczami, wyglądająca na pomarszczoną i zeschłą. Grzecznie stała sobie na półeczce. Kurwa mać. Żadnej z ofiar nie brakowało czerepu, więc to musiał być jakiś biedny, przypadkowy czarnoskóry, z którego ten skurwiel postanowił machnąć sobie pamiątkę.   
-A, to? Nie do końca mi wyszło jak chciałem, ale tu nigdy nie da się pozbyć wilgoci – Jeffrey poklepał głowę z lekkim rozczuleniem, jakby prezentował domowej roboty karmnik czy coś – Robił niezłą laskę, więc zachowałem sobie…  
-Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał mu James ze wstrętem. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać na chuj mu był ten łeb. Jeffrey jednak zdawał się pragnąć uwagi dla swojego „rękodzieła”, bo wyciągnął jeszcze pudełeczko z leżącymi wewnątrz kośćmi czyjejś ręki.  
-Takie sobie przywiozłem z Wietnamu… Mógłbym ci zmyślić jakąś niesamowitą historię o bohaterskiej szarży, ale tak naprawdę znalazłem ją wśród śmieci ze szpitala polowego – mruknął z dumą, jakby było się czym chwalić… James przewrócił oczami a Jeffrey otworzył szafkę, gdzie stało pełno słoików z zatopionymi wewnątrz częściami ciała. Raczej nie były to podroby z masarni. Chyba gnoja po prostu bawiło wkurwianie inspektora.  
-To cię powinno zainteresować, w końcu pochodzi od tych waszych – powiedział pajac spokojnie, wyciągając słoik z sercem – Nawet nie jest otłuszczone, ale gość był młody… Baker się na mnie wkurzył, że przy okazji załatwiłem jego kolegę, ale to nie moja wina, że wyszli razem jak papużki nierozłączki. Potem powiedział że „w sumie dobrze, widocznie bóg tak chciał”… Właściwie żałuję, że nie zostawiłem sobie nic z tego drugiego, bo…  
-Daruj sobie ten pokaz osobliwości, opowiesz to prokuratorowi – przerwał mu James. Pamiętał co ten skurwiel zrobił tej dwójce, która wyszła chwiejnym krokiem z Ostrygi. Zwłaszcza Trevorowi. Poważnie wątpił, żeby Jeffrey był aż tak zmuszony zamordować obu chłopaków… Raczej Trevor zwyczajnie wpadł mu w oko.  
-Szkoda, to w końcu dowody… I tak nie mam tu wszystkiego, część była do dupy i musiałem się tego pozbyć – Jeffrey poprzesuwał słoiki, jakby robiąc miejsce dla brakujących kawałków – Z jelit tej grubej baby nic się nie dało zrobić, musiała żreć jakieś śmieci.  
-Słuchaj doktorze Mengele – inspektorowi powoli puszczały nerwy. Wiedział, że jebańcowi o to chodzi, ale miał to w poważaniu. Złapał Jeffrey’a za pożółkły podkoszulek.  
-Musimy stąd wyjść zanim twoi Czerwoni koledzy przyjdą tu zrobić porządek, kapiszi? Otwieraj te drzwi i nie kombinuj – przystawił skurwielowi pistolet do brzucha, choć ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
-Podobno chcesz mnie ratować…  
-Tak, ale ciągle się zastanawiam. Otwieraj – popchnął pajaca. Od tego smrodu formaliny już bolał go łeb i naprawdę chciałby już wyjść z tego pojebanego lochu. Potem chętnie zaciągnie tu Jeffrey’a z powrotem, by dał upust swojej chęci opowiadania o tym, dlaczego jest taki pierdolnięty… ale dopiero jak będzie tu cały szwadron policjantów, techników, a najlepiej i wojsko. Oby dożyli tego momentu.   
-Wiesz że jak tu wejdą, to pewnie wszystko zniszczą ? – Jeffrey rzucił jeszcze, ale posłusznie podszedł do drzwi, które były równie zardzewiałe jak od zewnątrz. Podobnie kłódka. Pajac na próbę potrząsnął nią, ale jedynie zgrzytnęła lekko.  
-Mamy na ciebie wystarczająco dużo dowodów. Pokaż to – James spojrzał na kłódkę krytycznie/ No ni chuja nie puści.  
-Może łomem pójdzie – zaproponował Jeffrey, idąc do wiszących na hakach narzędzi.  
-Dobra, tylko bez żadnych sztuczek – inspektor podniósł broń, bo nie miał zamiaru ufać gnojkowi z dowolnym ciężkim przedmiotem w ręku. Jeffrey ostrożnie zdjął łom i puszkę jakiegoś spreju, chyba odrdzewiacza, łypiąc na Jamesa. Podszedł do drzwi pod czujnym okiem inspektora i naparł na kłódkę, która jednak nie chciała puścić. Może cholerstwo było zardzewiałe na zewnątrz, ale nie w środku? Jeffrey chyba też doszedł do podobnego wniosku, bo odstawił na chwilę łom i popsikał cały zamek szczodrze. James czuł się trochę jak pajac stojący nad drugim pajacem z biczem, ale wolał nie dać mu szansy na odjebanie czegoś. Gdy Jeffrey ponownie uwiesił się na kłódce, ta wreszcie ustąpiła i spadła na ziemię z brzękiem.   
-Świetnie – inspektor zabrał mu łom i rzucił go w pizdu. Powoli nacisnął na drzwi, żeby otworzyć je choć odrobinę, ale oczywiście też były zardzewiałe i ustępowały wyjątkowo ciężko.  
-Daj jeszcze tego spreju – odwrócił się do Jeffrey’a, a ten posłusznie podniósł rękę z puszką… A potem prysnął z niej Jamesowi prosto do oczu. Inspektor wrzasnął i zasłonił twarz rękami, upuszczając swój pistolet, a wtedy gnojek skoczył na niego, przyciskając ich do ściany. James próbował walić na oślep, ale gówno to dało i szybko agresywny skurwiel złapał za coś (może porzucony łom?), okładając go. Kurwa, walił po nerkach i nogach..! Inspektor skulił się i ze zmrużonymi oczami, które piekły go niemiłosiernie, chwycił pajaca wpół i rzucił nim gdzieś przed siebie. Sądząc po brzęku, chujek wpadł w jakieś narzędzia. Dużo to jednak nie pomogło, bo gdy tylko James próbował wytrzeć załzawione oczy, Jeffrey już wleciał na niego z impetem, ponownie zamykając ich w tym pierdolonym wrestlingu dla debili. Szarpali się, wpadając po drodze chyba na absolutnie każdy szpargał w tym burdelu i zaliczając wszystkie półki. Jeffrey wrzucił go prosto w szafkę, zrzucając jakieś słoiki, ale udało mu się uchylić przed nimi. Inspektor próbował dobrze złapać pajaca, ale było to trudne, bo przypominało to walkę ze wściekłym rosomakiem… Jeffrey wił się, kopał, gryzł i walił gdzie się dało, a James ledwo co widział. Wreszcie gnojek trzasnął go paskudnie w kolano i inspektor zatoczył się, a to wystarczyło żeby Jeffrey popchnął go na stół. Pajac dopadł go i złapał za szyję, próbując mu coś do niej wbić… ale cokolwiek to było, nie okazało się zbyt ostre, przynamniej nie na tyle, by przeciąć ukryte w kołnierzyku Jamesa blaszki. Przedmiot ze zgrzytem zjechał z jego golfu, wbijając się w blat stolika. Dzięki Jerry… Inspektor kopnął Jeffrey’a w jajca, a potem w desperackim zamachu kopnął jeszcze w raz, odpychając go od siebie na spory kawałek. Słyszał jak cwel jebnął o podłogę. James zamroczonym wzrokiem ledwo zarejestrował, że zgięty wpół pajac zaczął spieprzać na z góry upatrzoną pozycję… albo po lepszą broń. Inspektor dźwignął się ze stołu wściekły i rzucił się na niego pełnym pędem, przez co obaj uderzyli w sklejkowe drzwi do pomieszczenia z kanapą… A właściwie wpadli tam razem z drzwiami, które wcale mocne nie były. James koślawo podniósł się, próbując zablokować Jeffrey’a kolanem i swoim ciężarem, ale ten dał mu w pysk, wrzucając inspektora… w coś. Jakieś sznury czy co? To wisiało nad kanapą?! Ten moment gdy James przez łzy próbował się wyplątać wystarczył, żeby skurwiel podpełznął i okręcił go linami za ręce.   
-Kurwa mać! – warknął inspektor, czując jak Jeffrey wykręca mu ręce z tyłu. Walczył jeszcze, okręcając się ile mógł, ale ewidentnie pajac lepiej wiedział co i gdzie mu tu wisi. Wręcz miał wrażenie, że z każdym szarpnięciem bardziej zaciska na siebie supeł. Chujek wręcz pociągnął za coś, podnosząc Jamesa za ręce do góry. Co to było za dziadostwo?! Jeffrey dysząc podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.  
-Kiepsko was teraz szkolą… Żółtki by cię zjadły na śniadanie – poklepał inspektora po policzku. Gnojek gdzieś w szarpaninie stracił okulary, ale pewnie i tak widział teraz lepiej od Jamesa.  
-Spierdalaj! – to była cała cięta riposta, na jaką było go stać w tej chwili. Sam dyszał jak lokomotywa, głównie z narastającej kurwicy. Spiął się, gdy Jeffrey powoli zaczął mu czymś metalowym jeździć po twarzy, zbyt delikatnie by zrobić krzywdę, ale i tak… Wreszcie ogarnął co to było: zwykła łopatka do ziemi, jaką się używa do sadzenia roślinek. Ja pierdolę, od tego ma umrzeć? Rzewne jaja.  
-I nawet kiepsko was zbroją… gorzej niż partyzantka – odwinął kołnierz golfu, wyjmując blaszki i odsłaniając szyję Jamesa. Nie ma chuja, to się tak nie mogło skończyć! Wyginał się jak fryga, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że tylko się kręcił, kopiąc w powietrzu.   
-Czy ty jesteś normalny?! – wrzasnął, zadając najgłupsze pytanie świata – Jak te kacapy tu wejdą, to…  
-Nie martw się o mnie – Jeffrey ostrożnie podszedł bliżej, nie przejmując się kopami i podwinął swój podkoszulek, by dotknąć nim powiek inspektora. James odruchowo zacisnął oczy najmocniej jak mógł, ale pajac tylko otarł mu je z resztek spreju. Co do kurwy nędzy?!  
-Myślę, że gliniarz w charakterze zakładnika może im się spodobać. Może jesteś właśnie tym, czego potrzebują..? – stwierdził zamyślony, chyba zadowolony z własnego geniuszu. Co za debil…  
-Pogrzało cię?! Nawet oni wiedzą, że to im narobi tylko kłopotów i tyle! Odwiąż mnie z tego i spierdalajmy, bo…  
-Myślę, że jednak spróbuję. Wiesz jakie oni mają pomysły? Zresztą może będą ci chcieli podziękować za najazdy psiarni na ich obiekty. A jeśli nie, to cóż… znajdę ci jakiś użytek, nie martw się – głaskał Jamesa po szyi tą durną łopatką, jakby rozplanowywał sobie już gdzie uderzy. Inspektor był pewien, że z odczuwanej wściekłości naczynia krwionośne pulsowały mu jak pojebane.  
-Baker to cię chyba prześwięci – spróbował innego podejścia do skurwiela – Wszyscy wiedzą że tu pojechałem, a wcześniej że kombinowałem raport mówiący, że w Ratuszu sam się pociął, więc…  
-A tak, pamiętam jaki był wściekły! – roześmiał się Jeffrey, lekko podnosząc golf Jamesa i cmokając rozczarowany na obecność kamizelki kuloodpornej.  
\- Zupełnie jak nie on, przyznam że zajebiście było go takim widzieć. A mówiłem mu jak to zrobić, ale oczywiście musiał być mądrzejszy… Aż dziwne że udało mu się samemu pozbyć tej swojej durnej asystentki. Chyba tylko dlatego, że idiotka była w niego wpatrzona jak w obrazek, pewnie dlatego ją wybrał – Jeffrey odszedł kawałek, rozglądając się za swoimi okularami. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że brzmi jak zazdrosny gówniarz. James spinał mięśnie póki pajac nie był na nim, ale chuja mu to dało, bo szybko wrócił, przecierając lekko zarysowane szkła okularów.  
-Kompletna amatorszczyzna, mnie by się to nie zdarzyło – stwierdził tonem pierdolonego eksperta.  
-Ta, wielki profesjonalista, mam wymieniać wszystkie twoje spierdolenia? Dostałeś wycisk od kilku ofiar, niektóre ci uciekły… Trafiłeś do aresztu, bo nie potrafiłeś utrzymać chudego, koreańskiego dzieciaka…  
-To był eksperyment! – nagle Jeffrey doskoczył do niego, jedną ręką łapiąc go za szyję a drugą machając łopatką przed twarzą. Aha, tu go bolało…   
-Chciałem dać gówniarzowi szansę, ale ją spierdolił! Zrobiłem mu tylko jedną, malutką dziurkę w głowie i wlałem trochę wrzątku… Czytałem gdzieś, że tak można się dostać do płata czołowego, podobnie jak przy lobotomii, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Chciałem być delikatny, ale chyba trzeba zostać przy jakimś szpikulcu – warknął przez zęby, prawie opluwając inspektora, bo podszedł tak blisko.  
-Tobie by się przydało wlać trochę oleju do głowy – fuknął z trudem James, widząc przed oczami zdjęcie tego dzieciaka. Skurwysyn!   
-Może z tobą warto spróbować, wygląda że masz zakuty łeb… - Jeffrey dotknął ostrą końcówką łopatki czoła inspektora, powoli kręcąc narzędziem. James syknął, a niewielka strużka krwi popłynęła mu przez twarz, wpadając do oka. Próbował się szarpać, ale pajac jakby nie zwracał uwagi na (dość zjebane, bo inspektor nie miał się jak dobrze zamachnąć) kopnięcia, zresztą trzymał ich zbyt blisko, żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że przeciągnie to na tyle, że KTOŚ zdąży tu wejść. Mogli być i Ruscy…  
-Gnido niemyta, chcesz być rozmazanymi zwłokami w najbliższym wydaniu dziennika?! –próbował się wydrzeć, choć z jego ściśniętego gardła wyszedł tylko charkot. Błagał żeby babka coś usłyszała, aczkolwiek miał wrażenie, że ciężko byłoby tu mieszkać i nie mieć choć odrobiny pojęcia o tym co się tu wyprawia… Ale co tam, w końcu ukochany wnusio nie może mieć kłopotów. Skurwiel wbijał mu się coraz mocniej w czoło, dusząc go przy okazji… Nagle, jakby bogowie pojebania wreszcie postanowili go wysłuchać, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Jeffrey poluźnił uścisk, czujnie odwracając głowę w górę. Wciąż trzymał wyciągniętą przed siebie łopatkę, prawie jakby była nabita… James złapał powietrze z ulgą, choć jednocześnie przeraził się kto raczył przypełznąć. Nie miał jednak zamiaru marudzić, choćby i był to Borys z ekipą.  
-Nie… idziesz… do… kolegów..? – wydyszał z lekkim trudem. Skurwiel stał wciąż, nasłuchując uważnie. Nie było żadnego darcia się ani płaczu babci, więc ciężko było stwierdzić co się dzieje.   
-Jeeefreeeyyy! Gdzie jesteś? – zawołała nagle emerytka. Nie w panice, nie w przerażeniu, raczej tak jak się woła na dzieciaka, że kolacja gotowa. Pajac przygryzł wargę ze złości, ale gdy usłyszał staruszkę drugi raz, zostawił całkiem inspektora.  
-Nie ruszaj się – powiedział gnojek z pomrukiem, idąc w stronę schodów.  
-Bardzo… śmieszne – jęknął James, patrząc Jeffrey wychodzi z piwnicy. Nie zamierzał tracić czasu: zaczął się napinać i rozluźniać, wręcz rozkręcając się niczym bączek, ale chuj musiał znać się na węzłach… Inspektor nerwowo poszarpał się jeszcze, odpychając się nogami od ścianek i potykając się o leżące na ziemi metalowe miski. W części jeszcze były resztki żarcia. James kopnął w nie wściekle. Nie, nie skończy tak jak ten biedny dzieciak, nie ma takiej opcji! W końcu obiecał że… Spojrzał w górę, podążając wzrokiem za linami. Były przytwierdzone do jakiejś metalowej konstrukcji przykręconej do sufitu. Prędzej sobie ręce ze stawów wyrwie, niż to dziadostwo. Dostrzegł jednak, że jedna z luźnych lin kończy się sporym hakiem… Wyciągnął się maksymalnie i złapał ją zębami, próbując przyciągnąć hak aż do rąk. Założenie go tak, by zaczepił się o sznur wiążący mu dłonie wcale nie było proste… Jakby obsługiwał automat ze szponem do wyciągania zabawek, tylko bez rąk. Na górze usłyszał jakieś przytłumione krzyki Jeffrey’a, babci i… Abby?! Jezu, a ona tu czego? Pewnie powinien być przerażony tym, że wlazła prosto do domu mordercy, ale prawdę powiedziawszy cieszył się jak dziecko, że słyszy jakiś znajomy głos. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że skurwiel był tam z nią teraz… Inspektor zagęścił ruchy, umieszczając wreszcie hak tam gdzie trzeba.  
-BABKA, NIE MÓW MI CO MAM ROBIĆ! – zagrzmiał pajac i nad głową inspektora rozległo się tupanie.  
-Ależ to na pewno jakaś pomyłka, Jeffrey by nigdy nie..! – wtórowała mu staruszka, która sądząc po szybkości kroków odmłodniała o dobre dwadzieścia lat.  
-JESTEM W PIWNICY! – James krzyknął na ile tylko mógł z obolałym gardłem, uwieszając się całym ciężarem na haku, żeby mocniej wcisnąć go między nadgarstki a linę. Zaczął się maksymalnie wychylać do przodu, licząc że rozciągnie supeł. Bieganina na górze przybrała na sile, więc manipulował rękami jak tylko mógł.  
-O JEZUSIE, NIE MOŻECIE TAK TU WCHODZIĆ! NIE POZWALAM! – emerytka ryczała niczym ranne zwierzę. „Możecie?” Czyżby faktycznie przybyła kawaleria, której tak wyczekiwał? Ze skórą zdartą niemal do żywego Jamesowi udało się wykręcić jedną rękę. Wreszcie!  
-STÓJ GNOJU! – usłyszał baryton Jasona alias Ateny i był wręcz gotowy rzucić się w objęcia wybawców, jak tylko do końca się uwolni oczywiście… Drzwi do piwnicy otwarły się z hukiem, Jeffrey z szybkością wiatru zbiegł po schodach i przeleciał przez pomieszczenie, dopadając do drugiego wyjścia… które tak desperacko próbowali otworzyć.  
-EJ! KURWA, STÓJ! – zawołał za nim inspektor, wyciągając drugą rękę z więzów, ale Jeffrey otworzył z kopa zardzewiałe wrota i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Jebany..!  
-James?! Boże, cały jesteś?! – zanim na dobre się rozplątał, po schodach zeszła Abby, a krok za nią Jason. Babcia nieśmiało wychyliła się zza drzwi, ale miała zamknięte oczy, raz po raz robiąc znak krzyża.   
-Powiedzcie, że przyjechaliście z policją! – jęknął błagalnie James.  
-Na razie sami, jeszcze nikogo nie widzieliśmy, ale... – zaczęła Abby, ale inspektor już ruszał śladem Jeffrey’a. Nie da mu uciec albo zdechnąć, a przynajmniej nie dopóki James nie straci cierpliwości… Skończyło się pajacowanie!  
-Rób tu zdjęcia wszystkiemu! I uwaga na Ruskich! – zawołał jeszcze do Abby, bo był pewien że miała ze sobą aparat. Pod tym względem była gorsza od japońskiego turysty na promenadzie. Jason chyba coś do niego krzyczał, ale inspektor nie zamierzał czekać. Sam wybiegł na zewnątrz, mrużąc oczy od słońca. Skurwysyn dopadł już do swojej półciężarówki i zaczynał go odpalać. Kurwa! James już wiedział, że go nie powstrzyma, więc przebiegł wzdłuż domu do swojego wozu, patrząc jak pajac skręca w stronę parku. Z piskiem opon inspektor ruszył, obserwując w tylnym lusterku że i czarny mercedes się uruchamia. Oczywiście. Gwałtownie obrócił swój wóz, żeby podążyć za półciężarówką w stronę parku. Bardziej dla własnego komfortu włączył koguta, przynajmniej była szansa że inni uczestnicy ruchu spierdolą im z drogi… choć na wąskich parkowych uliczkach wielkiego ruchu raczej nie było. Gnojek skręcił gwałtownie, ścinając trawnik, chyba licząc że ten nagły manewr mu pomoże, ale tym swoim trupem na mistrza kierownicy nie miał co startować. James zdołał wykręcić, kasując kilka krzaczków. Nagle usłyszał jakiś świst i zorientował się, że jebane kacapy prują do nich jak do kaczek. No ja pierdolę! Schylił się nieco, widząc jak któraś kula przebija mu przednią szybę.  
-Halo, do wszystkich jednostek, podejrzany spierdala ulicą Martina Luthera Kinga Juniora przez park Golden Gate! I gonią go uzbrojeni goście! – krzyknął do swojego nadajnika, błagając żeby ktoś to wyłapał. Jeffrey tymczasem wjechał na chodnik, pakując się w boczny spacerniak i wywijając między drzewami. Co za debil! Inspektor uznał, że bez sensu będzie jechać tak jak ten pajac, tym bardziej z Ruskimi na karku. Nigdzie mu nie ucieknie, a jednej strony miał drogę, a z drugiej drzewa i zbiornik wodny, więc musiał i tak jechać jak go droga prowadziła… Co prawda co jakiś czas krzaki zasłaniały Jamesowi półciężarówkę, ale wiedział że wciąż tam była. No bo co, do wody wjedzie? Jeffrey chyba też to zrozumiał, bo wypadł z dróżki, zajeżdżając inspektorowi drogę i powodując że gwałtownie dał po hamulcach.  
-Pierdolony rajdowiec z bożej łaski! – wrzasnął James, patrząc jak Jeffrey pełną parą jedzie na większą, dwupasmową drogę, przecinając pas zieleni. Wpadli na skrzyżowanie, prawie rozjeżdżając znak stopu, a Jeffrey na pełnej piździe ponownie skręcił, wjeżdżając między krzaki bujnie porastające granicę parku. Inspektor chcąc nie chcąc docisnął gaz i sam wpakował się w gałęzie, przebijając się przez busz. Nie miał wątpliwości że mercedes będzie tuż za nimi. Silnik buczał, opony z wyraźnym trudem poruszały się po połamanych roślinach i musiał wręcz włączyć wycieraczki, bo gałęzie i inne zielone gówno latało wszędzie. Grunt jednak, że przejechał, z powrotem trafiając na Lincoln Way, a właściwie na spore skrzyżowanie tej ulicy z innymi. Tu oczywiście samochodów było w trzy dupy i trochę, a uciekający skurwiel wbił się między nie, co zaowocowało trąbieniem i burdelem. Jeśli jednak sądził że w tłumie Ruscy dadzą sobie na wstrzymanie ze strzelaniem, to się mylił. Kolejne pociski podziurawiły mu szybę. Czy ci pojebani bimbrownicy naprawdę chcieli to robić w biały dzień, przy tylu świadkach?  
-Tu 00, odbiór – odezwało się jego radio – Powtórz wezwanie i podaj dokładną pozycję.  
-Pierdolony pierdolec zapierdala dwudziestą ulicą w stronę Inner Sunset! To nasz morderca, przekażcie to kapitan Garcii! – prawie wyrwał mikrofon nadajnika, próbując jednocześnie prowadzić – I gonią nas uzbrojeni pajace!  
-Przecież oni już po niego jechali! Muszą być w drodze – odpowiedziała mu dyspozytorka. No wreszcie! Przydałoby się, bo przejechali całą dwudziestą ulicę, ledwo unikając zderzenia z innymi samochodami (czemu te pajace muszą parkować na samej drodze, przez co na nic nie ma miejsca! A na pewno nie na pościg) i Jeffrey wjechał na Irving street. Ruscy nie ustępowali im kroku, a jakże. I jak na komendę, gdy mijali kolejne skrzyżowanie, z przeciwległej wyjechał szwadron policyjnych wozów. Jak tylko zobaczyli co się odpierdala, włączyli syreny i ruszyli za nimi. Jeffrey’owi chyba puściły nerwy, bo przejechał przez pas oddzielający dwa pasy drogi i wbił pod prąd, lawirując między jadącymi w przeciwnym kierunku samochodami. James miał cichą nadzieję, że ktoś dobije do debila, ale niestety. Gnojek przy pierwszej okazji skręcił w lewo, jadąc po torach tramwajowych. Inspektor przeciął skrzyżowanie i sam przeciął ulicę, wjeżdżając na tory.  
-Co ty robisz amebo?! – z nadajnika rozległ się głos Pam. Żeby ona wiedziała, jak się cieszy że ją słyszy!  
-Łapię skurwiela – odpowiedział krótko.  
-Zastawiliśmy ulice wokół Kirkham na Inner Sunset, spierdalaj stamtąd! – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim musiał gwałtownie odbić, bo z góry jechał na nich tramwaj. Jeffrey próbował go ominąć z lewej, a inspektor z prawej i na moment wagon z zaciekawionymi pościgiem ludźmi rozdzielił ich. Sądząc jednak po dochodzącym z daleka dudnieniu, kolejny tramwaj był blisko. Pajac uciekł ponownie w uliczkę po lewej stronie… która prowadziła do Inner Sunset. Dobra, to musiało się udać… Pojechał za nim, starając się skupić na jeździe, a nie na co jakiś czas zapieprzających mu nad głową kulach. Zapierdalali pod górkę, aż przed nimi wyrosła niebieska łuna policyjnej obławy. Jeffrey widząc to momentalnie próbował zawrócić, choć jego półciężarówka była zwrotna niczym puszka sardynek. Skurwiel ewidentnie chciał wjechać do niewielkiej bocznej dróżki, pewnie żeby tamtędy ominąć obstawę (a przynajmniej przedłużyć pościg). Ja pierdolę, jak teraz im gdzieś się wywinie, to będą się tak gonić pół dnia! James docisnął gaz do dechy i jadąc na wprost gnoja wpierdolił mu się idealnie w bok bagażnika. Poduszka powietrzna oczywiście wystrzeliła natychmiast, obróciło ich obu jak bączki, a dodatkowo chyba jebnęli w coś, bo zatrzymali się gwałtownie. No prawie, bo inspektor poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i jego samochód wywrócił się, dezorientując go. Wycie alarmu, syren, trzask, ból jakby sam wpadł pod ciężarówkę… Jamesowi kręciło się w głowie i potrzebował chwili żeby ogarnąć gdzie jest góra a gdzie dół, ale wiedział że musi się kurwa ruszyć… jakoś. W miejscu prawego ramienia czuł jedynie pulsujący, narastający ból, ale lewą ręką zdołał jakimś cudem rozsupłać się z pasów. Ponownie świszczące pociski zmotywowały go do działania. Upadł na dach wozu i momentalnie całe jego ciało zaprotestowało na takie traktowanie. Chryste, kończyny nie chciały go słuchać, we łbie napieprzało fajerwerkami… Otwarcie drzwi do góry nogami udało się tylko z kopa i wypełznął z wozu jak paralityk, jęcząc przy każdym ruchu, ale siłą wkurwienia posuwał się do przodu prawie na czworakach. Wóz Jeffrey’a był pięknie wkomponowany w drzewo, a on sam wciąż siedział za kierownicą. Inspektor podniósł się z trudem, zaglądając do niego. Jak mu ten chuj teraz umrze, to go zabije..! No dobra, to nie miało sensu nawet w powypadkowym szoku, ale widział na szczęście jak pajac oddycha ciężko, z głową opartą o kierownicę, a potem odwraca się do niego z durnym uśmieszkiem. Na wpół leżąc James otworzył drzwi półciężarówki lewą ręką, bo z prawej na razie nie miał wiele użytku.  
-Nie zdychaj jeszcze – warknął. Miał ochotę jeszcze coś dodać, ale mercedes Ruskich właśnie kierował się prosto na nich. Mimo całego bólu inspektor skoczył by przycisnąć Jeffrey’a do ziemi. Jak na nich wjadą to i tak nie zdążyliby uciec… Wiedział że ofiar wypadków teoretycznie nie należy ruszać, bo kręgosłup i takie tam, ale na chuja mu kręgosłup, jak zostanie z niego mokra plama! Faktycznie, nad nimi przeleciało kilka pocisków, ale gliniarze zdołali już obstawić ich ze wszystkich stron. Kacapy nie miały innego wyjścia, jak dać po hamulcach, choć i tak dojebali do któregoś radiowozu. James przycisnął Jeffrey’a mocniej, czując jak chroniący ich wóz prawie na nich wpada.   
-Nie podnoś łba! – sam ledwo podniósł głowę z nad asfaltu, choć pajac tylko na przemian śmiał się i kaszlał, nie ruszając się zbytnio. Funkcjonariusze darli ryje do Ruskich że mają się poddać i tym podobne, ale już było po zawodach. Ruscy oddali jeszcze serię w różnych kierunkach, ale gliniarze szybko odpowiedzieli im tym samym, robiąc z mercedesa ser szwajcarski. Potem wszystko ucichło. Jeśli kacapy przeżyły, to przynajmniej zrezygnowali z walki. Już. Stało się. Może to przez prawdopodobny wstrząs mózgu, ale James poczuł się wręcz nierealnie. W głowie miał jakby watę. Która pulsowała w rytm policyjnych syren, razem z resztą jego ciała.   
-Teraz się dopiero zacznie… „Błogosławieni cisi, albowiem oni na własność posiądą ziemię” – wycharczał Jeffrey między kaszleniem na niego.   
-Masz prawo zachować milczenie, więc stul dziób – rzucił mu inspektor, jak przez mgłę widząc zbierające się wokół nich osoby. Chyba była tam Pam, ale… nie umiał powiedzieć na pewno. Wszystko zlało mu się w jedno.  
***


	16. Chapter 16

-No i tak stary, prawie wydarliśmy ten nakaz zębami, miałeś widzieć swoją panią kapitan… Stała nad prokuratorem jakby go miała za uszy wytargać, żałuj że nie widziałeś – Grover wskazał na Pam, która paliła papierosa przy oknie, wyglądając na zmęczoną. Jej wyraz twarzy był czymś pomiędzy poirytowaniem a ulgą, choć James czuł że jest coś, co ją gryzie. Zwykle wtedy bawiła się kosmykiem włosów, nawijając go na palec. Zrządzeniem losu inspektor trafił ponownie do tego samego szpitala (Grover żartował, że po trzeciej wizycie powinien sobie wyrobić kartę stałego klienta), leżąc podpięty do mnóstwa kabelków, ale myślami był daleko.  
-Taa, wyobrażam sobie. A co z LaQuinn i… - uniósł się lekko uważając na gips w prawej ręce, ale czarnoskóry podniósł w górę ręce, pokazując że wszystko ma ogarnięte.  
-Luzik, dostały ochronę i status świadków koronnych, więc póki co nie wiem gdzie je przenieśli i… lepiej żeby na razie tak zostało.  
-A…  
-Eddiego i jego świtę kochanek i kochanków też załatwiłem – Grover zdawał się wręcz czytać mu w myślach – Gość wisi mi co najmniej flaszkę, dostałem od tej jego narzeczonej po pysku! Mówię ci, to było jak w tych nocnych talk-showach, gdzie ludzie się przyznają, że mają pięć żon i z każdą parę dzieciaków… a potem wszystkie spotykają się w studio i szarpią za kudły.  
-Świetnie…  
-Baba ma niezły prawy sierpowy choć i tak Eddie dostał gorzej. Ale chyba zostawiła go na dobre, choć gdybym był nim, też bym sobie organizował ochronę – Grover pomacał się po szczęce, jakby przypominając sobie ten pojedynek tytanów. James westchnął, wyobrażając sobie ten cyrk. Ian musiał chyba dostać nerwicy…   
-Wybacz że cię z tym zostawiłem, ale…  
-Daj spokój, grunt że mamy gnoja – czarnoskóry prychnął, jakby to było niezgorsza rozrywka… a przynajmniej nie chcąc dokładać Jamesowi zmartwień. I tak inspektor czuł się wyjątkowo nierealnie, jakby nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć w to, że mu się to nie przyśniło. Po tych wszystkich lekach, nie brzmiało to tak niemożliwie… Wciąż był jeszcze nakręcony tym co się stało, ale to nakręcenie wiło się już tylko głęboko, uśpione przez prochy, jakby nie mogło się przebić przez zamroczenie… ale jednocześnie niepokojąc go swoją stałą obecnością i męcząc psychicznie. Nie powinien przecież tak leżeć, musi iść, dokończyć co zaczął… albo chociaż się ruszyć, choć był wypluty z sił. Radość zasłaniał mu jad, jakim nasączył go Jeffrey, mówiąc o Bakerze i ich układach. Póki co James bał się rozgrzebywać tę fasadę, bo całkiem zatruje sobie łeb i wyleci stąd na jednej nodze, a to już będzie totalna głupota, więc na razie po prostu… egzystował, nie pozwalając myślom galopować za bardzo. Wciąż jednak z tyłu głowy miał opierdalający go głos, że nie może tego spierdolić, nie teraz gdy był tak blisko… Grover widział, że inspektor bije się sam ze sobą, więc przysunął się bliżej i poklepał go po zdrowym ramieniu.  
-Ej, Ruskimi się na razie nie przejmuj, szpital mamy cały obstawiony… a tego skurwiela to już w ogóle pilnuje pół oddziału specjalnego. Zdążył się wstępnie przyznać do morderstw, podobno jego adwokat wyglądał jakby sam chciał go udusić.  
-To znowu ten sam adwokat co ostatnio? – James poczuł, że łeb go napiernicza. Jad powoli się sączył… to przecież nie było takie trudne. Teraz, gdy wiedział więcej, był wręcz wściekły że nie doszli do tego etapu dużo wcześniej. Czuł się wręcz postawiony pod ścianą jako gliniarz. Jeśli opłacony przez mafię adwokat znowu wejdzie im w paradę, to całkiem straci wiarę w jakiekolwiek prawo w tym mieście.  
-Nie, nie, jakiś z urzędu – Grover machnął ręką, choć inspektor nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że obchodzi się z nim jak z jajkiem. Co chyba tylko bardziej mu działało na nerwy.  
-Wygląda na to, że koledzy się od niego odcięli… A z tych którzy was gonili przeżył tylko jeden, ale póki co leży w śpiączce. Nie ma chuja, żeby się wywinął – czarnoskóry pokręcił głową, uderzając dłonią w bok łóżka. Przy oknie Pam spojrzała gdzieś w dal, wypuszczając z ust strużkę dymu.   
-No dobra, a co z Bakerem? Jeffrey mówił coś o nim? – mruknął James, na co Grover wziął głębszy oddech. Co jest?! Ani on, ani Pam nie odzywali się przez moment.  
-Kurwa mać, mówcie zanim mnie szlag trafi..! – wybuchnął wreszcie inspektor.  
-Zniknął – powiedziała wreszcie Pam, gasząc peta o parapet.  
-Jak to kurwa zniknął?! – James podniósł się bardziej, a Grover od razu próbował go z powrotem usadzić.  
-Spokojnie, musimy…  
-Jak mam być spokojny?! – wrzasnął czarnoskóremu niemal do ucha – Przecież to on tym wszystkim sterował, jak nam spierdoli to…  
-Myślisz że nie wiemy? – Pam podeszła do niego, górując nad inspektorem – Odkąd ten pierdolnik się rozkręcił obserwowaliśmy chuja. Wiemy że pojechał za miasto, zatrzymał się tylko na stacji, wykonał telefon gdzieś do miasta i ruszył na międzystanową… a potem zatrzymał się w motelu i tyle go widzieli. Rano już go nie było, choć nikt nie widział jak wychodził, samochód też został.  
-Chryste, ale spotkał się tam z kimś, czy…  
-Zastanów się ile osób dziennie przewija się tamtędy autostradą – warknęła Pam – Szukają go wszędzie, mają przetrząsnąć okolice tego motelu do ostatniego jebanego kamienia, już ja się o to postaram… Wyjaśniłam sędziemu, że albo wyda odpowiednie nakazy, choćby dlatego że zaginęła osoba publiczna… albo składam rezygnację.  
-W dupę mać, muszę… - inspektor szarpnął się, szybko tego żałując, bo jego ciało zaprotestowało na takie szarże. Grover mocniej go przytrzymał, fucząc mu przy twarzy.  
-Musisz to co najwyżej nie wykitować! Raz w życiu nie zachowuj się, jakbyś chciał wszystkim coś udowodnić… Wiemy co robić.  
-Dobra, ale…  
-Słuchaj no – Pam wcale nie delikatnie złapała go za jego idiotyczną, szpitalną koszulę. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że wyciągnęła mu ją tak, że ma praktycznie gołe dupsko pod kołdrą.  
-Gdzie ty się tam teraz przydasz cały połamany? Chcesz gipsem w piachu kopać czy zakrwawić potencjalne ślady, co? Pomyśl kurwa, masz ten łeb chyba nie tylko od zbierania batów? Mamy wszystko co się da obstawione, poprosiłam nawet FBI o pomoc, niech się w końcu do czegoś przydadzą… Znajdziemy go, tak czy inaczej. Już ostatnio chyba powiedziałam, co myślę o takim wydurnianiu się, prawda? – Pam cały czas dusiła w sobie wściekłość, choć nie była ona skierowana tylko na Jamesa, a bardziej na wszystko po trochu. Grover wręcz zostawił inspektora, żeby ją uspokoić, ale nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi. Ostatnie słowo musiało należeć do niej.  
-Nie żartuję, jak teraz zobaczę gdzieś twoje posiniaczone dupsko, to wylatujesz na pysk, bóg mi świadkiem – powiedziała cicho, puszczając Jamesa i inspektor miał poczucie, że jest gotowa to zrobić. Spuścił głowę, gapiąc się w kołdrę. Niby miała rację, ale… Przecież to już się miało skończyć! Nic się nie zmieniło, oni robili krok do przodu, a te pajace trzy przed nimi. Był wściekły, ale jednocześnie wykończony tym maratonem. Ile jeszcze to będzie trwać? Aż do końca mu odbije? Aż go zajebią? Jego jak jego, ale co z innymi… choć nie, jak przez własną głupotę sobie coś zrobi, to dla nich jeszcze gorzej.  
-Mówiłeś, że ten cały cwel nienawidzi Bakera i chętnie wyśpiewa o nim wszystko… Mamy też tę całą staruszkę, więc świadków nam nie braknie – Grover powoli odciągnął Pam od kumpla – Oczywiście że może się zrobić paskudnie, albo będzie się to ciągnąć jak stara guma bo wszyscy będą kryli swoje zadki… ale jak wiedzą co dla nich dobre to porzucą Bakera żeby się chronić.  
-Porzucą albo się go pozbędą – mruknął tylko James, pamiętając jak „ostrożnie” chcieli załatwić Jeffrey’a. Grover chciał kontynuować tę gadkę-szmatkę, ale do pokoju wszedł nieśmiało Jerry, niosąc niewielką torbę. Inspektor ucieszył się na jego widok, choć jednocześnie pragnął wbić się w poziom pościeli i zostać sam. Albo iść stąd w cholerę… Czuł wstyd, raz z powodu tego co narobił, a dwa że nawet pomimo tego nie osiągnęli zamierzonego efektu. Nie do końca… a przecież tak bardzo pragnęli świętować. Jakby to on wszystkich w to wciągnął, naobiecywał, a potem zawiódł.  
-O… nie wiedziałem, że masz już gości – zmieszał się lekko doktorek, chyba widząc jaka panuje atmosfera. Grover jednak wręcz skoczył na nogi, próbując skłonić do tego samego Pam.  
-Właściwie to już wychodziliśmy, mamy jeszcze sporo rzeczy do załatwienia… co nie? – szturchnął ją porozumiewawczo, powoli przesuwając w stronę wyjścia. Kroczek do przodu i jeszcze jeden… Pam popatrzyła na niego, wznosząc brew do góry, na co Grover przewrócił oczami teatralnie. Kabaret… James prawie pacnął się w czoło, oglądając to.  
-Owszem mamy, trzeba naprostować sprawy z prokuratorem, ale powie mi ktoś o co tu… - Pam łypnęła to na Grovera, to na Jamesa, a Jerry stał cicho przy drzwiach, jakby szukając okazji do ucieczki.  
-No właśnie! – czarnoskóry klasnął w ręce, dalej ciągnąc panią kapitan do wyjścia. Pam rozglądała się, ale nie protestowała zbytnio, chyba nawet woląc nie wiedzieć co mu odbiło.   
-Nie ma czasu, jeszcze się zgadamy, przecież nigdzie się nie wybierasz, prawda? – podkreślił Grover.  
-Ech… no raczej nie – przytaknął ostatecznie inspektor, naprawdę pragnąć żeby sobie poszli.  
-Mam nadzieję – Pam, jedną nogą jeszcze w sali, drugą już na korytarzu, odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę Jamesa, lustrując go wzrokiem – Pamiętaj, o czym mówiłam.  
-Jasne – westchnął inspektor, nie mając jednak odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – Grover puścił oczko do Jerry’ego, który tylko usunął im się z drogi, otwierając usta i zaraz je zamykając. Brawo komediancie… A podobno to James był subtelny jak granat odłamkowy. Przynajmniej wyszli.  
-Przepraszam za tego króla dramatu – inspektor instynktownie próbował machnąć prawą ręką, ale wyszło mu co najwyżej dziwne ruszenie gipsem. Na szczęście doktorek nie zdawał się zbytnio zażenowany. Zwrócił się do inspektora z wyraźnym uśmiechem ulgi.  
-W porządku, ja tylko… piżamę ci przyniosłem i parę innych rzeczy – wskazał na trzymaną w rękach reklamówkę, nie ruszając się jednak spod drzwi. Chyba nie potrafił się zdecydować na jakąś reakcję, będąc między chęcią opieprzenia Jamesa a wyściskania go.   
-Dzięki… I ogólnie też powinienem ci podziękować, wiem że zachowałem się jak pajac, ale chociaż te twoje blaszki mi pomogły – dotknął swojej szyi w miejscach, gdzie zrobiły mu się siniaki. Co by było bez tego…   
-Skurwiel rzeczywiście był gorszy od zarazy, prawie mi wywiercił dziurę pierdoloną łopatką i… - urwał ten barwny opis, bo Jerry podbił do niego i dość delikatnie (pewnie żeby bardziej go nie połamać) objął Jamesa. Czyli na razie radość z tego że inspektor wciąż dychał, wygrała. Rudzielec wciąż trzymał tę durną reklamówkę, jakby to był co najmniej skarb templariuszy i jej zawartość nieco przeszkadzała w tym objęciu, ale co z tego.   
-Powiedziałem że wrócę, nie? – stwierdził inspektor, bo nic mądrzejszego mu do głowy nie przyszło. Był idiotą, ale miał nadzieję, że nie aż takim… Mógł się szarpać, lecieć gdzieś za Bakerem, ale Pam miała rację: narobi im teraz więcej szkody niż pożytku. Już narobił dostatecznie dużo syfu, co gorsza głównie osobom, którym na nim zależało… Musiał wreszcie się zastanowić, czy warto od razu rzucać się na pełnej piździe, bez przemyślenia tego (jak zwykle), podczas gdy zwyczajnie czuł się jak gówno, a może jeszcze będzie kiedyś do czegoś potrzebny… albo komuś. Z Jeffreyem mu się udało właściwie przez zwykłe szczęście, ale cisnąć się do bagna jakie zgotował sobie Baker, bez wsparcia sądów, nakazów i całej reszty… to może się ciągnąć latami. Potrzebował planu i zaplecza, bo inaczej to się skończy spierdoleniem. I ma żyć tak jak mu zagrają? Patrząc na Jerry’ego wiedział, że nie mógłby mu tego zrobić. W przeciwieństwie do Jeffrey’a, chciał żyć patrząc w przyszłość, a nie tylko marzeniami o zemście. Bez większego zastanowienia uwolnił lewą rękę i oddał uścisk, choć z zablokowaną prawą wciąż było to dość niewygodne. Jebana reklamówka też nie pomagała, ale kij z nią.   
-Już w porządku – wymyślił tylko najbardziej wyświechtaną sentencję, lekko przesuwając rękę po plecach Jerry’ego. Mógłby przepraszać, ale jaki to miało sens? Gdyby miał jeszcze jedną szansę, zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.  
-Wiem, po prostu… Cieszę się, że tak się to skończyło. Znaczy nie że miałeś wypadek, ale rozumiesz... – doktorek pociągnął lekko nosem, zawstydzony.  
-Ja… Rety, pogniotę ci wszystko – dodał, odsuwając się nieco.  
-Pieprzyć to – James nie miał ochoty puszczać rudzielca z tak błahego powodu. I tak czuł się dostatecznym ćwokiem.   
-I też się cieszę… serio. Po prostu… cholera jasna – westchnął ciężko. Jebany Baker wciąż zajmował jego myśli. Jerry podniósł głowę, patrząc na inspektora z obawą.  
-Co się stało? James?  
-Jezu – przez sekundę zastanawiał się czy rujnować ten moment, ale nie było sensu się czaić po krzakach jak partyzanci – Baker gdzieś przepadł.  
-Przepadł? Ale… W sensie uciekł czy nie żyje? – bez zastanowienia rzucił doktorek. Matko, że też on potrafił tak strzelić prosto z mostu…  
-Tego jeszcze nie wiemy – inspektor pokręcił głową. Nie uśmiechało mu się rozdrapywanie tego teraz, ale z drugiej strony buzowało to w nim i chyba musiał upuścić trochę pary… Nawet jeśli wolałby zostać tak wtulonym, po prostu. Bał się, że jak już zacznie, to tym gorzkim żalom nie będzie końca i tylko się bardziej nakręci.  
-Ja pierdolę, będziemy się tak gonić do usranej śmierci..! – jęknął wreszcie. Byle nie do jego śmierci…  
-James…  
-Nawet jeśli go złapiemy, to pewnie będzie się kręcił jak gówno w przeręblu, a potem zostanie jeszcze ta cała Czerwona Armia! No Jezusie Najwyższy, gdybym mógł to zrobiłbym im taką rewolucję, że…  
-James – Jerry złapał go za brodę, żeby inspektor przestał się rzucać i spojrzał na niego – Nie musisz robić tego sam, wiesz o tym.  
-Wiem –zamknął na chwilę oczy. Zasadniczo nigdy nie był w tym sam, choć w swoim durnym mniemaniu może chciał tak myśleć… że wolno mu odwalać co mu się podoba, bo w końcu ryzykuje tylko własną, durną pałą. Cóż, nie.   
-Gdyby nie ty, to mogłoby mnie już nie być, więc… Przepraszam że to spierdoliłem.  
-Nie gadaj głupot, mamy mordercę. Z resztą też sobie poradzimy, tylko błagam…  
-Spokojnie, nie zamierzam strzelać focha jak ostatnio – zapewnił go inspektor – Ani wyskakiwać stąd z gołą dupą, żeby szukać wiatru w polu. Nie chcę żebyś musiał się obawiać co mi do łba strzeli… Zresztą Pam by mnie zabiła.  
-Dobrze, że chociaż jej czasem słuchasz – Jerry pokręcił głową na taką kolejność priorytetów, ale odetchnął nieco. James nie był pewien co powinien zrobić czy mówić, ale zdecydował się przynajmniej spróbować. Dopóki całkiem nie zeżre go poczucie winy.  
-A tak serio, to na razie chciałbym po prostu wrócić do domu… z tobą – stwierdził wreszcie. Im bardziej widział ile stresu przysparza Jerry’emu i reszcie, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że powinien zwolnić tempo, póki jeszcze dycha. Może i czas na takie wyznania był średni, ale im dłużej rozważał w myślach każdy możliwy scenariusz i czekał na „lepszy moment”, tym większe głupoty mu się roiły. Zresztą… potem już może nie być żadnego pierdolonego momentu.  
-Znaczy wiesz, mało teraz będzie ze mnie pożytku, ale… - dodał szybko i niezgrabnie machnął unieruchomioną ręką ile się dało.  
-Pomogę ci w razie czego – doktorek niestety nie załapał idiotycznych podchodów inspektora, albo uznał, że lepiej nie zwracać na nie uwagi – Postaram się wynieść dopiero jak ci to zdejmą.  
-Wynieść..? – zdurniał James – Zaraz, nie musisz wcale…  
-Muszę, muszę, i tak się zasiedziałem. Poza tym, chciałbym wreszcie stanąć na własnych nogach. Nie złość się, ale to dość trudne dla mnie, siedzieć ci na głowie i… ech, niby człowiek wie, że to idiotyczne, ale i tak czasem myśli lecą w durną stronę, rozumiesz. To boli – Jerry nabrał lekkich rumieńców, zawstydzony, ale pewien swego. Teraz inspektor mógł albo się ogarnąć, albo w ogóle zrezygnować i nie mieszać już doktorkowi w głowie.  
-Słuchaj, jestem totalnym dzbanem i nie chcę patrzeć jak przeze mnie… no, że cię ranię – powiedział James cicho. Doktorek westchnął i odsunął się od niego, poprawiając swoją koszulę, chyba dla zajęcia czymś rąk.  
-W porządku, nie musisz się nade mną użalać, sam sobie to ubzdurałem. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu. Wszystkim jest teraz ciężko, więc powoli… poradzę sobie – rudzielec uśmiechnął się słabo, próbując przekonać siebie samego równie mocno, co inspektora.  
-Czekaj, to nie tak! – brawo doktorze Stranglove… Zaczynał wręcz żałować, że Grover sobie poszedł, może między robieniem sobie jaj nakierowałby go jakoś. James wziął głębszy oddech.  
-Wiem że sobie poradzisz, bardziej chodzi o to, że ja chyba niekoniecznie… To w chuj egoistyczne z mojej strony, ale nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym tak po prostu zamknął pysk i… - zaczął, ale coraz bardziej tracił wątek, patrząc na Jerry’ego i uświadamiając sobie, że jest przerażony myślą o odejściu doktorka. Nawet jeśli to miało być „kiedyś” i przecież nie oznaczało, że już się nie będą widywać. Ale powrót do tego co było wcześniej, ewidentnie mu nie leżał.  
-Nie użalam się nad tobą, mam wrażenie że z nas dwóch to ja bardziej potrzebuję, żeby ktoś mi powiedział, że będzie dobrze, że wszyscy są bezpieczni. Zjebane, jasne, ale… do chuja, udaję nie wiadomo jakiego kozaka, a tak naprawdę sram w gacie ze strachu, że przeze mnie…  
-Morderca siedzi pod kluczem a Baker, żywy czy martwy, jest już na przegranej pozycji. Pozostaje nam uważać na siebie, choć jak dla mnie po tym jak zastrzelono tych, którzy mieli się pozbyć zabójcy to bardziej obawiałbym się o tego z nich, który przeżył. Jestem pewien że twoja pani kapitan zadba o ochronę dla niego… i dla nas. Nie wiem czy Ruskim będzie się opłacało tracić kolejnych ludzi w tej sytuacji, tylko zwrócą na siebie uwagę… a gdyby chcieli zrobić coś desperackiego, już byśmy mogli nie żyć – rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.  
-Jezu, czaję, ale wolałbym tego teraz nie roztrząsać, okej? – jęknął James, trochę przerażony takim rzeczowym wyłuszczeniem jego teorii. Doktorek chyba się zorientował, że nieco zajebał się w akcji, bo skinął głową.   
-Jasne, przepraszam. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że wiesz… cokolwiek by się nie działo, sporo ludzi stoi za tobą murem. I ostatecznie zrobiłeś co się dało.  
-Dzięki – James próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu tylko dziwny grymas. Wciąż miał obawy, że chuja to wszystko da, ale póki co postanowił się cieszyć choćby tym małym zwycięstwem. A przynajmniej udawać że się cieszy, w nadziei oszukania mózgu.   
-I tego… Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś się nie wynosił. Nie dlatego że potrzebuję pomocy, znaczy pewnie potrzebuję, ale… Kurwa, nie znam się na tym kompletnie, nie mam pojęcia czy podobają mi się faceci czy nie, nie chcę ci mieszać w głowie czy coś, wiem tylko że… będę cholernie żałował, jeśli pozwolę ci odejść – inspektor, zdenerwowany jakby wygłaszał przemowę przed całym miastem, wyciągnął rękę do Jerry’ego, ale ten patrzył na nią niepewnie, powoli przenosząc wzrok na Jamesa.  
-Zaraz, co..? Jeśli… jeśli chcesz mnie pocieszyć, to nie ma potrzeby…  
-Gówno tam pocieszyć! – jak przystało na imperatora romansu, inspektor zaklął i próbował przysunąć się bliżej doktorka, prawie spadając z łóżka. Przynajmniej osiągnął tyle, że rudzielec złapał go pod ramię i pomógł mu się usadowić, niczym ostatniej pierdole, potykającej się o własne nogi. Cóż, jeśli coś jest głupie, ale działa…  
-Chryste… Jerry, znasz moje sposoby komunikacji: albo drzeć ryja albo robić z siebie idiotę… Nic dziwnego, że nie byłem nigdy w takiej sytuacji, skutecznie jestem na bakier z ludźmi, ale… no, z tobą to co innego – mruknął James, bo i tak przeciągał tę niekomfortową dla nich obu sytuację ponad wszelkie normy i miał tego dość – Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że mogę nie rozumieć co się wyprawia, ale chciałbym przynajmniej spróbować, czy coś z tego będzie, bo… nie daje mi to spokoju. Myślisz, że to bez sensu? Że powinienem najpierw… no nie wiem, dogadać się sam ze sobą? Wyruszyć w podróż do poznania siebie, czy coś równie pojebanego..? Byle bez prochów – uzewnętrznił się inspektor, czekając z napięciem na jakiś… opieprz, radość, cokolwiek? Doktorek siedział jednak z otwartymi ustami, a okulary lekko zjechały mu z nosa i James zaczął się bać, że dokumentnie to zjebał.  
-Chryste, aż tak źle? Wiedziałem, było się wcześniej odezwać, ale kiedy w tej karuzeli spierdolenia… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, a Jerry przerwał mu, łapiąc się za czoło, może żeby się ogarnąć.  
-Czekaj… Jesteś pewien?  
-Szczerze? Ni cholery, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, którą brałbym pod uwagę. To już chyba coś, nie? – inspektor wyszczerzył się idiotycznie, ale zaraz potem opadł na poduszkę, bo doktorek skulił się, zasłaniając sobie usta. James miał ochotę walnąć głową w coś równie zakutego, ale głównie obawiał się, że właśnie doprowadził do tego, czego tak próbował oszczędzić rudzielcowi.  
-Jeśli pieprzę trzy po trzy, to…  
-Nie, wcale nie. Po prostu nie chciałbym żebyś czuł że… jesteś mi to winien. Widzisz, kiedyś byłem w dość dużym dołku i mój dobry znajomy chciał mi pomóc, ale ja... zbytnio do niego przylgnąłem, a on bał się, że jak się odsunie, to się załamię. Nie trwało to specjalnie długo, ale było zwyczajną pomyłką– wyjaśnił powoli Jerry, niechętnie powracając wspomnieniami do tego okresu i wyraźnie będąc zawstydzonym.   
-Kurwa, nie wiedziałem, że… Posłuchaj, nie zamierzam ci sprzedawać pierdolenia, że mi jakieś ptaszki w głowie ćwierkają czy coś, ale zwyczajnie… dobrze mi w twoim towarzystwie. No wiesz, mieszkając i w ogóle. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeszcze sporo o tobie nie wiem, ale chcę wiedzieć. I zapewniam cię, że nie robię tego, bo jestem ci to winien, po prostu chcę... Chyba nawet od dłuższego czasu, ale dopiero ostatnio to do mnie dociera. Widocznie potrzebuję okazjonalnego ryzyka śmierci, żeby zacząć myśleć. Ale… może to za mało? Ludzie chyba jednak bardziej to czują? – inspektor był już gotowy uznać porażkę i nie pogrążać się bardziej, jednak nachylił się jeszcze (jak wyleci to wyleci, już gorzej obitego ryja nie będzie mieć), patrząc z nadzieją i napięciem. Jerry, może instynktownie, przysunął się, blokując go przed upadkiem. Patrzenie ile to kosztowało Jamesa, chyba skruszyło doktorka.  
-Wiesz, różnie – rudzielec odezwał się kojącym tonem, poprawiając okulary, choć raczej zrobił to żeby nieco przysłonić twarz – Mnie też trochę zajęło, zanim zrozumiałem co czuję. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz mieć wątpliwości, kto ich nie ma... Nie mówiłem tego, żeby ci pokazać, że się mylisz.  
-Jeśli powiesz że nie, to zrozumiem, bo za nic nie chciałbym spierdolić tego co jest między nami, ale…  
-Zawsze jest taka obawa. I nie mówię nie. Każdy się boi, ale ciężko nie przechodzić przez ulicę tylko dlatego, że może cię potrącić samochód…  
-Ty to masz porównania… Ale zgoda, nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy – inspektor póki co uczepił się zdania „nie mówię nie” jak pijany płotu. Raz kozie śmierć.  
-Ja kurewsko się cykam, ale proszę, zastanów się. Mogę… no nie wiem, zaprosić cię gdzieś albo co tam chcesz… Mam co prawda gdzieś w domu gitarę, ale serenada będzie musiała poczekać – ruszył gipsem niezgrabnie i Jerry prychnął lekko na tę wizję.  
-W porządku, nie musisz – powiedział do jednorękiego trubadura.  
-Tylko ostrzegam, że przebicie się do mnie może być trudne –inspektor popukał się po ranie na czole. Cudna pamiątka po spotkaniu z Jeffrey’em.  
-Przyzwyczaiłem się – roześmiał się nieśmiało doktorek – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to możemy… byle powolutku, małymi kroczkami, dobrze?  
-To mi pasuje – wyszczerzył się James i chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, gapiąc się na siebie.  
-I co, to tyle? – wyrwało się mu, bo chyba oczekiwał… cholera wie czego. Obaj byli równie zagubieni, ale jeśli coś, to zgubią się wspólnie.  
-Zasadniczo to tak. A co miałeś na myśli?  
-Eee, nie mam pojęcia. A ty?  
-Coś by się znalazło… Jeśli pozwolisz – Jerry skłonił się ku niemu, lekko dotykając policzka inspektora. O. Dobra, był brany pod uwagę, byle tego nie spierdolić. Inspektor zdołał tylko przytaknąć i dać się delikatnie cmoknąć w usta. Chyba doktorek wciąż sprawdzał, czy James się nie rozmyśli i nie ucieknie z krzykiem.  
-W porządku? – spytał rudzielec, nie ruszając się jednak zbytnio.  
-Można przywyknąć – James oddał pocałunek, bo prawdę powiedziawszy ta zajawka była zdecydowanie zbyt krótka.   
-Heeej, jak się… Oooo! – do pokoju wbił na pełnej piździe Alvaro, stając w progu z durnym wyrazem twarzy, który szybko zmienił się w jeszcze durniejszy banan. Serio? Kurwa, serio?! Poczucie czasu jak w mordę strzelił… James miał ochotę wyrzucić go stąd na kopach.  
-Ja pierdolę – warknął.  
***  
-Inspektor Callahan? Miło poznać – James palił właśnie pokątnie papierosa, kryjąc się przed pielęgniarkami (dzięki za paczkę, Pam!) gdy zbliżyło się do niego dwóch pajaców o zakazanych mordach. Jeden wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, ale inspektor w jedynej sprawnej trzymał fajkę, więc tylko popatrzył na skurwiela jak na idiotę, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Ta parka nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego i momentalnie się spiął. Czego kurwa? Odruchowo łypnął w stronę drzwi, ale druga łajza skutecznie mu je blokowała. Gość miał lekko ze sto dwadzieścia kilo żywej wagi, choć był dość niski i przypominał nadzianego klopsa, ale James nie zamierzał próbować szczęścia. Póki co. W razie czego, będzie skakać przez okno… to tylko pierwsze piętro. Chudszy z nich chyba zorientował się, że strzelił gafę, bo cofnął rękę i odchrząknął.  
-Pozwoli pan, że zajmiemy panu dosłownie chwilę. To ważne – odezwał się z mocnym akcentem. Oczywiście.  
-A mam wyjście?  
-Niech pan uwierzy, to dobre wiadomości – uśmiechnął się pajac, błyskając złotą koronką.  
-Cokolwiek zrobicie, to będzie wyglądało kurewsko podejrzanie, zresztą mają na wejściu kamery.  
-O na litość, za kogo nas pan ma? – roześmiał się chudzielec, jakby James opowiedział niezły dowcip.  
-Powiemy tylko co mamy do powiedzenia i mam szczerą nadzieję, że szybko dojdziemy do porozumienia. Trochę się spieszymy, nie Koya? – zwrócił się swojego towarzysza, ale ten był chyba zbyt skupiony na pilnowaniu wyjścia.  
-Mam się martwić? – mruknął inspektor, dopalając papierosa i wyrzucając resztkę do kubka po kawie. Nie po to przeżył to wszystko, żeby teraz dać się załatwić tej dwójce subtelnych geniuszy… choć odnosił wrażenie, że zdecydowanie nie powinien ich lekceważyć. W ruchach tego, który z nim gadał, było coś niepokojącego, jakby w jednej sekundzie mógł przejść ze śmiesznego pajaca w psychopatę fundującego mu kosę pod żebra.  
-Moim zdaniem cieszyć. Nie musi się pan już przejmować panem Bakerem. To całkowicie załatwione.  
-Załatwione? – James obawiał się czegoś takiego, ale i tak oblał go zimny pot. Wręcz bał się drążyć temat, ale przecież musiał wiedzieć co się odjebało!  
-Co to niby ma znaczyć..?  
-Dokładnie to, co pan słyszał. Proszę się nie obawiać i na spokojnie wracać do zdrowia. Jak to u nas mówią, do wesela się zagoi! – ćwok poklepał inspektora po unieruchomionym ramieniu, na co James się wzdrygnął.  
-Coście mu zrobili? – mruknął.   
-Panie inspektorze – jego rozmówca rozłożył ręce, jakby przyszło mu tłumaczyć coś totalnemu debilowi – Nie muszę chyba panu tłumaczyć, że pan Baker był mocno zaangażowany w wiele społecznych projektów. Najpierw ośrodek, później prowadzenie kampanii na burmistrza… To obywatelska postawa, tak niestety rzadka na Zachodzie… Cokolwiek by o nim nie powiedzieć, wielu ludzi korzysta z tego, co udało mu się osiągnąć.   
-Na przykład wy? – James prychnął z pogardą. A więc mówili o nim już w czasie przeszłym… Skurwysyny, z Jeffrey’em im się nie udało, ale widocznie Baker nie był tak sprytny, jak mu się wydawało. Może powinien czuć ulgę, ale na razie miał wrażenie, że właśnie naharował się po nic. Gdyby nie ten cholerny gips, pewnie przywaliłby temu gogusiowi..!   
-Poniekąd. Ale widzi pan, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń nie tylko reputacja pana Bakera mogłaby zostać nadszarpnięta, ale i wszystkich związanych z nim instytucji… Nie moglibyśmy pozwolić, żeby winy przeważyły o losie wszystkich tych, dla których był ratunkiem, prawda? Proszę pomyśleć o ośrodku pomocy młodzieży i jego podopiecznych… Gdyby go zamknięto, wziąłby pan odpowiedzialność za setki, może i tysiące młodych ludzi, którzy nie mają niczego więcej? Zresztą sam pan wie, w końcu umieścił pan tam pewną dziewczynkę…  
-Czego wy chcecie? – zdenerwował się teraz na poważnie James – Ten ośrodek to dla was żaden interes, i tak ledwo dycha, a teraz to już w ogóle prześwietlą go z góry na dół… Jak zamierzaliście mnie tylko wkurwić tym pierdoleniem, to bez sensu, wkurwiłem się odkąd tylko zobaczyłem wasze gęby.  
-Spokojnie, próbuję jedynie powiedzieć, że mimo ciężkiej sytuacji finansowej, jest to coś, co szkoda byłoby zniszczyć. Pan Baker na pewno chciałby, żeby dalej istniał.  
-Może jeszcze mi powiecie, że kręci was wolontariat? – inspektorowi coraz mniej podobało się, w jaką stronę to idzie – Jak już tu przyszliście tacy odjebani jak do konduktu żałobnego, to walcie wprost.  
-Niech będzie – westchnął pajac, poprawiając krawat, wciąż jednak zdawał się gotowy skoczyć Jamesowi do gardła, jeśli będzie trzeba – Ośrodek to rzeczywiście nie jest coś, co by nas interesowało, ale jeśli w czymś miałbym się zgodzić z panem Bakerem, to w przekonaniu że tragiczna śmierć porywa serca ludzi… i portfele. Amerykanie wcale nie są tutaj wyjątkiem.  
-A wy zrobicie z niego drugiego towarzysza Lenina? – James poczuł narastającą gulę w gardle. Sama perspektywa budowania ołtarzyka Bakerowi wydawała mu się niemożliwie frustrująca, tym bardziej z tymi pijawkami. To nie tak miało wyglądać..! Jakkolwiek naiwnie, nie potrafił pozbyć się pragnienia, żeby móc oglądać jak Baker zostaje odarty z wszystkich kłamliwych przekrętów… W tym akurat zgadzał się z Jeffrey’em.  
-Panie inspektorze, może pan myśleć że różnimy się całkowicie, ale w istocie mamy sporo wspólnego – roześmiał się pajac, krążąc po pokoju. Inspektor śledził go wzrokiem.  
-Jak byłem jeszcze szczylem, to zobaczyłem w podziemnym kinie „Człowieka z blizną” i byłem zachwycony Amerykańskim snem… Próbowałem gadać z jego akcentem, uwierzyłby pan? – klepnął się po udzie zamaszyście. Rusek gadający po angielsku z udawanym kolumbijskim akcentem? Faktycznie, brzmiało jak kiepski telewizyjny skecz.   
-Tony brał co chciał, wedle zasady „świat jest twój” i to mi cholernie imponowało. Ale mój ojciec miał na ten temat inne zdanie i mnie sprał. Z perspektywy czasu jestem mu wdzięczny, bo dotarło do mnie, że cały Amerykański sen jest czymś, co nie ma prawa się spełnić. Zawsze chce się więcej, zawsze jest ktoś wyżej nad tobą i wyłącznie goni się własny ogon. Jak się dobrze zastanowić, to dość antyamerykański film, nie sądzi pan?  
-Możliwe, ale co to ma do…  
-Początkowo sądziłem, że Tony zginął, bo zdradzili go bliscy mu ludzie, zazdrośni jego sukcesu. Ale nie, zginął bo pozwolił, żeby jego niemożliwe pragnienia przesłoniły mu rzeczywistość – miłośnik kina gadał dalej, jakby James zupełnie nie był mu potrzebny do tego monologu. Może w swojej głowie powracał właśnie do tych pagórków leśnych, łąk zielonych i reszty radzieckiego dobrobytu z którego uciekł… O czym on w ogóle gadał?!  
-Zapomniał skąd przyszedł, wyrzucił swoje dziedzictwo, by zastąpić je fałszem. Ja nie zamierzam – powiedział ostro Rusek.  
-I dlatego robicie karierę tutaj, a nie u siebie, w krainie bez fałszu i wyzysku..? – inspektor niespecjalnie był zainteresowany filozoficznymi gadkami. Jak dla niego byli zwykłymi mendami.   
-Panie inspektorze, oczywiście że takich miejsc nie ma, co nie znaczy, że nie można porównywać! I wedle mojego rachunku, choć z zewnątrz inni, w gruncie rzeczy działamy wedle tych samych zasad. Należy dbać o szerszą perspektywę i wiedzieć kiedy się wycofać… I my właśnie to robimy. Bo widzi pan, może wy w swoim kulcie indywidualizmu o tym zapominacie, ale to nie sam człowiek decyduje o swojej wielkości, a raczej na jak wielu ludzi wpłynie. To oni tworzą historię, choć pozostają anonimową masą – kacap wzniósł dramatycznie pięść. Brakowało mu tylko jeszcze powiewającej czerwonej flagi plus zespołu pieśni i tańca w tle… Baker się z nimi dogadał? Ciekawe czemu… Choć pewnie on dogadałby się z każdym, kto mógłby mu dać to, czego chciał.  
-Ludzie potrzebują poczucia sprawiedliwości i jeśli go nie dostają, to biorą sprawy w swoje ręce. To potężna siła, którą trzeba naprowadzić na cel, bo jeśli go nie dostaną to rozchodzą się jak pożar… A najlepiej dać im czempiona, nie człowieka z jego wadami, ale ideę… a te są zdecydowanie korzystniejsze, gdy sam zainteresowany żyje wyłącznie jako manifestacja tejże. Tak jest… bezpieczniej.  
-Szkoda tylko, że ten wasz czempion nie wytrzyma zderzenia z faktami – James pokręcił głową – Mamy na niego dostatecznie dużo brudów, a Jeffrey z wielką chęcią pogrąży waszego łamacza serc…  
-Z panem Acalą już rozmawialiśmy – uśmiech Ruskiego rozszerzył się, jakby wyczekiwał tego momentu – I doszliśmy do porozumienia. Zgodził się z nami, że teraz gdy pana Bakera już nie ma, bez sensu ciągnąć nierozwiązane waśni.  
-Gówno prawda – inspektor nie wierzył, że Jeffrey odpuściłby sobie zgnojenie Bakera, choćby pośmiertnie. Co niby mieli mu obiecać? Nie dbał o nic poza zemstą, choćby miał spalić wszystkie mosty za sobą… Mogliby załatwić mu babcię, ale chyba miał to w dupie, własne życie zresztą też. A może James się mylił? W końcu gadał z nim tylko raz, chuj wie co jeszcze skrywał. A Ruscy na bank mieli go prześwietlonego.  
-Może pan wierzyć lub nie, po prawdzie jest nam to obojętne – gość podszedł do nocnej szafki obok łóżka, oglądając sobie leżące na niej przedmioty. Wziął kartkę z podpisami chłopaków z wydziału zabójstw i z rozbawieniem przeleciał wzrokiem po podpisach. James walczył z sobą, by nie wyrwać mu jej z rąk.  
-Grunt, że zgodził się przyznać do morderstw oraz do tego, że pracował przez jakiś czas jako nasz diler, żeby opłacić rachunki. Dlatego nasi ludzie próbowali się go pozbyć. I już, wystarczy.  
-To się kupy nie trzyma – inspektor zbliżył się do pajaca, ale Koya zrobił krok w ich stronę, pokazując że ma się zachowywać.  
-Pomijając nawet Jeffrey’a, choć jego życiową misją było pociągnąć Bakera za sobą, jest w chuj dowodów na to, że spotykali się jeszcze całkiem niedawno! W Ratuszu musiało być przynajmniej dwóch morderców, no i w życiu nie wlazłby tam z bronią, wszystkich przeszukiwali… Wystarczy jak ktoś spojrzy, że chodził do ośrodka, doda dwa do dwóch i…  
-Sowiecka szkoła montażu, zna pan? – przerwał mu nagle kacap, zaskakując Jamesa. Co on miał z tym kinem?  
-Nie wiem, a co nakręcili? – burknął, na co Rusek roześmiał się głośno.  
-To takie założenie, mówiące że nie jest wcale ważne co pokazują poszczególne ujęcia. Cały ton filmu zależy od tego, jak się go zmontuje. Bardzo potężny przekaz, rozumie pan.  
-Jak próbujecie mi powiedzieć, że próbujecie okręcić faktami jak wam będzie pasowało…  
-Ależ nie próbujemy. Już to zrobiliśmy – oświadczył z dumą cwel. Zaraz, co?  
-Kiedy powiedziałem że trzeba wiedzieć kiedy się wycofać, to mówiłem absolutnie szczerze. Przedstawię to najbardziej obrazowo, jak to możliwe: zawarliśmy z panem Bakerem porozumienie, które jednak nie doszło do skutku. Jego plan okazał się dla nas niekorzystny i odcinamy się od wszystkiego, co z tym związane, nawet jeśli oznacza dla nas konieczność ograniczenia strat.   
-I co, wszyscy udadzą, że nic się nie stało? Nikt nie zginął, jest zajebiście? Pojebało was?! – warknął James, bo nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. Znaczy wierzył, ale jednocześnie to wydawało się nierealne i zwyczajnie… niemożliwe do ukrycia? Ale chuje musieli mieć coś w zanadrzu i to go przerażało.  
-Ależ skąd. Nasz znajomy Joe z pewnością zrozumie powagę sytuacji… O, może go pan zna? Joseph Freitas Junior. Koya, kiedy jesteśmy z nim umówieni na golfa? – zwrócił się do nalanego strażnika porządku. Kurwa mać. Prokurator okręgowy Freitas? Ten, który wygłosił ten zjebanie łagodny wyrok na zabójcę Milka? Kurwa mać!   
-Czwartek – to były pierwsze słowa, jakie cep z siebie wydał. Jeśli James sądził, że akcent pierwszego był ciężki, to Koya gadał jakby żarł noże zapijając samogonem.  
-No, to trzeba załatwić jakiś catering, kiepski wybór mają w tym klubie, zawsze wychodzę głodny! Niby tacy prestiżowi, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to tylko szampan i kanapeczki… Tak się nie godzi, nie uważa pan, inspektorze? – Rusek rzucił niby od niechcenia, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź Jamesa, tylko zaczął dyskusję z Koyą o tym, co chcieliby wszamać. Znaczy pajac gadał, a Koya przytakiwał.  
-Śledziki koniecznie, sałateczka z ziemniaczkami, może jakiś pasztet, kiełbaska… - kiedy oni byli zajęci ustalaniem menu, James poczerwieniał na twarzy tak, że przypominał dorodnego buraka. Mogli blefować, ale… czy zamierzał ryzykować wszystko dla małej szansy, że robili go w chuja? Wiedział do czego byli zdolni, ale Baker też niby wiedział…  
-Mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zrezygnujecie z waszych politycznych kombinacji, przynajmniej na razie..? Czy może uznaliście, że Scott i tak nie ma szans w walce z Feinstein o stołek burmistrza? Nie powiesz mi, że dopiero teraz doszliście do takiego wniosku, sondaże już od jakiegoś czasu były jakie były… O chuj tu chodzi? – James dla uspokojenia wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, ale z zapalniczką już miał problem. Raz że operował tylko lewą ręką, a dwa że trzęsła mu się ona z nerwów. Kacap jakby nigdy nic podszedł z własnym ogniem i podsunął mu go, prześwietlając inspektora wzrokiem. Jego kaprawy wyraz twarzy mówił wyraźnie, że wszystko idzie tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Według niego James i tak nie miał żadnego wyjścia. Inspektor mógł sobie tupać nóżką i drzeć się ile chciał, gówno mu to da. Postanowił chociaż zachować resztkę godności.  
-Teraz to już nieistotne – pajac objął Jamesa ramieniem. Mógłby się szarpać, ale był pewien że Koya tylko czekał żeby sprzedać mu lepę na ryj. Nie, nie zamierzał ich prowokować bez sensu.  
-Liczy się to, że wszyscy chcemy świętego spokoju, prawda? Dostaliście już pana Acalę, pana Bakera właściwie też… Udało się panu, sprawa rozwiązana! Należy się cieszyć, a nie gonić za czymś, co przestało mieć znaczenie. Chce pan skończyć jak człowiek z blizną? Przygnieciony ciężarem własnych ambicji? – Rusek machnął ręką, jakby pokazując Jamesowi piękno otaczającego go otoczenia. Szpitalna sala średnio tu pasowała, wolałby już nie odwiedzać tego szpitala… Inspektor czuł ciężar ręki kacapa na swoim ramieniu, wbijający go w podłogę.   
-To groźba?  
-Ależ skąd! To tylko przyjacielska rada… Wie pan, w końcu jesteśmy rozsądnymi ludźmi… Choć przyznam, że czasem mamy problem by wyperswadować to niektórym naszym wspólnikom. Zwłaszcza z Borysem mamy problem… zresztą spotkał go pan, tu pomacha bronią, tu podłoży bomby… skaranie boskie. Takim ludziom należy dawać proste polecenia, nie łapią subtelności. Swoją drogą, proszę przekazać od niego przeprosiny dla pańskiego rudego doktora, to był ładny apartament– pokręcił głową, podczas gdy James zacisnął zęby na papierosie, niemal go przegryzając. Świetnie, skurwiele właśnie przyznali się do ataku na redakcję Abby i na mieszkanie Jerry’ego… ale co z tego? Nie miał wątpliwości, że pozbyli się wszystkich dowodów, mówili to tylko po to, żeby wiedział czym ryzykuje, odmawiając im. Jakby pokazywali mu przystaweczki, żeby mógł sobie wyobrazić co będzie na główne danie… Najbardziej przerażało go to, że nie wiedział co KONKRETNIE załatwił lub miał im załatwić Baker, a teraz… już było po zawodach. Zrobił z siebie idiotę. Zapierdalał cały czas, żyły sbie wypruwał i co? Jego własna duma poczuła się, jakby ktoś go postrzelił w jajca. Przez podłogę. Z innego budynku. Mógł się uprzeć i błądzić jak debil we mgle, a po drodze srać ze strachu o życie swoje i innych… Człowiek z blizną był mafiozem załatwionym przez gliniarzy, czy on miał mieć na odwrót?  
-Czyli jak ja się od was odpierdolę… to wy odpierdolicie się ode mnie? Jaką niby mam na to gwarancję?   
-Och, pan ryzykuje i my ryzykujemy – Rusek wedle siebie już zwyciężył – Zdążyliśmy odciąć wszystkie sznurki i wolelibyśmy do tego nie wracać… Obawiam się, że mogłoby dojść do niepotrzebnych szkód dla wszystkich.   
-Subtelni jesteście – inspektor powiedział powoli, gorączkowo myśląc.  
-Wręcz przeciwnie. Mógłbym proponować panu jakieś błahe korzyści, może kupienie nowego mieszkania dla pana… kolegi, ale z tego co widzę, to chyba niepotrzebne. Zresztą pan jest ponad takie sprawy, więc nawet nie ośmielam się o nich wspominać – kacap wciąż nie puszczał go z uścisku i mimo tego co pierdolił, wyraźnie próbował wybadać czy da radę przekupić Jamesa. Przypominało to spacer po cholernie cienkim lodzie, ale pozostanie w miejscu też oznaczało utonięcie.  
-Właściwie to myślę, że jest coś, co warto przedyskutować – powiedział, zaciągając się papierosem. Rusek uniósł brew pytająco.  
-Powiedzmy że teraz dam sobie spokój… Ale co jeśli spotkam waszych ludzi gdzieś w ośrodku albo w Ostrydze i będą robili coś zjebanego? Chyba nie oczekujecie ode mnie, że do końca życia będę udawać ślepego, przecież to będzie podejrzane w chuj… Zresztą niepotrzebny trud, DEA i tak ma was na oku, FBI pewnie też, więc to dla was lepiej ograniczać straty… łapiesz pan? – James lekko przedrzeźnił pajaca, próbując wyczuć grunt. Kacap prychnął śmiechem, mocniej go ściskając i posiniaczone żebra inspektora zaprotestowały.   
-Oczywiście! To oferta dotycząca wyłącznie tego nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności , który popchnął pana Acalę do rzucenia się w wir zabójstw… a także szukania pieniędzy w nielegalnych aktywnościach. Smutne, ale zespół stresu pourazowego bardzo często dotyka byłych żołnierzy – westchnął. Aha, czyli taką mieli linię obrony dla Jeffrey’a. Wciąż jednak James ni w ząb nie rozumiał czemu pajac zgodził się na warunki kacapów. Kary śmierci i tak by nie dostał, odstąpili od niej w San Francisco w siedemdziesiątym drugim… Ale skoro uznali że bardziej opłaca się go nie zabijać, to znaczyło że mieli coś na niego. A to dawało mu pewne pole manewru… przynajmniej póki Jeffrey żył.   
-A co jeśli pan Acala w swoim pourazowym stresie zapomni ustalenia? W końcu nie jest najstabilniejszym psychicznie obywatelem… Gdyby teraz coś mu się stało, to byłoby zastanawiające, zwłaszcza przy poziomie ochrony którą mu zapewniono, nie? Wtedy nie tylko ja, ale i cała machina prawna musiałaby zacząć drążyć…  
-To dość zaskakujące, że aż tak się pan o niego martwi, ale jest bezpieczny. I jestem pewien, że nie zapomni ustaleń – zapewnił go Rusek, ale James nie zamierzał odpuścić.   
-Hmm, no nie wiem. Gość był naprawdę cięty na Bakera i był gotowy samemu zdechnąć, jeśli tylko mógłby dzięki temu wciągnąć go za sobą do grobu… Poza tym są „prezenty” które wysyłał Bakerowi do ośrodka i obecny dyrektor musiał je widzieć, jest gość z uroczego motelu, który widział ich w tym gniazdku, jest jego babcia która mogłaby cały dzień gadać o „cudownym panie Bakerze”, o całej chujni związanej z Ratuszem nie wspominając… I wiem, wiem, zaraz się dowiem że macie to wszystko załatwione, ale skoro zaszczyciliście mnie swoją wizytą, to chyba jednak nie wszystko?   
-Czy musimy się bawić w takie gierki? – gość zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.  
-Nie, chcę tylko wiedzieć na czym stoję… Skoro Jeffrey jest bezpieczny, to chyba mogę z nim pogadać? Mamy do omówienia parę przemyśleń o prawnikach, którzy mogą człowieka wyciągnąć z porwania Koreańczyka, o tym kto mu złamał serduszko… Hmm, może nawet skoro był „dilerem”, to o tym czy ostatnio inni dilerzy nie oblegali okolic ośrodka, skoro tyle dzieciaków stamtąd bierze? – to ostatnie było nieco strzałem w ciemno, ale opłaciło się.  
-Nie będziesz pan z nim gadał! – wybuchnął wreszcie kacap, ściskając go na tyle, że James jęknął z bólu. Pajac chyba zorientował się, że przesadził, bo puścił go i poprawił swój garnitur.  
-Tego pan chce? Żebyśmy byli zmuszeni zrównać ten ośrodek z ziemią, o innych niepotrzebnych czystkach nie wspominając? Bo jeśli będzie trzeba, zrobimy to – wskazał na inspektora, jakby to wszystko była jego wina – Myślałem że to ten pojeb ma obsesję na jego punkcie, ale pan widocznie też… Na cholerę szargać imię kogoś, jeśli ma to tylko przynieść tragedię?  
-Jeśli tak chcecie się odciąć, to zostawicie ośrodek? I możliwe, że Ostrygę? W końcu… przynoszą tylko straty, nie? Nawet jeśli Baker po śmierci stałby się zyskownym symbolem ucisku i… kurwa, nie chce mi się wymyślać anegdot, ale czaicie chyba? – James oparł się o parapet, masując sobie obolałe boki. Oby nie wkurwił ich bardziej niż zamierzał…  
-Koya, czy ty to widzisz?! Tłumaczę to gościowi od dobrych parunastu minut a on teraz się mnie pyta, czy zostawimy te dwa burdele w spokoju? – machnął rękami Rusek. I kto teraz przypominał podupadłego mafioza z manią wielkości…  
-Jak to mówicie… nie nasz cyrk, nie nasze małpy. Pan nie będzie nas miał na karku w żadnym swoim ulubionym miejscu, pan Baker pośmiertnie stanie się mesjaszem tak jak pragnął, a pan Acala… cóż, powiedzmy że miał coś do powiedzenia w kwestii tego, jak jego dawny mentor opuścił ten padół – odetchnął nieco kacap. Dobra, to już brzmiało jak coś, co mogło się spodobać Jeffrey’owi… Może uznał, że zabawnie będzie patrzeć, jak wizja Bakera poniekąd się spełnia… bez samego zainteresowanego? Karma to suka. James daleki był od pogodzenia się z tą myślą, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewien, że nie może teraz popełnić błędu i odjebać jakiejś maniany. Dopiero co udało mu się ogarnąć… Chyba wreszcie w pełni rozumiał to co mówił Nero. Pewnych walk nie można wygrać… Albo nawet nie należy, bo na chuj mu moralna wyższość, jeśli przy okazji straci to na czym mu zależy? Zresztą już widział jak walczy całą mafią i z porwanymi przez „męczeństwo” Bakera pajacami… bo nie wątpił, że tacy się znajdą. Na chuj w ogóle komuś prawda, jeśli tylko było coś lepiej pasującego do dowolnej filozofii. Zwłaszcza kiedy suma żali za pojebanie tego miasta zaczęła się wylewać potokiem, więc w jakiś sensie rozumiał frustrację tych ludzi… Cokolwiek nie zrobi, będzie źle.   
-Dobra, ustalmy fakty: teraz dajemy sobie spokój, ale co jeśli ktoś poza mną ogarnie, że coś tu jest mocno nie tak? W końcu nad sprawą pracowali chyba wszyscy gliniarze w mieście, zresztą nie tylko… I nawet jeśli teraz sprawa jest świeża, to po jakimś czasie, kiedy emocje opadną…  
-Pan lubi się licytować, co? – Rusek był wyraźnie znużony tymi negocjacjami.  
-Raczej nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości.  
-Więc proszę nie mieć wątpliwości, że do momentu gdy zapadnie wyrok nie pozostanie nic, co można by interpretować inaczej.   
-Ale gdyby…  
-Proszę nie przeciągać struny. Prosimy tylko o zawieszenie broni dopóki sprawa się nie rozwiąże.  
-Więc lepiej, żebyśmy się więcej nie widzieli. Choć mam wrażenie, że jeszcze się spotkamy – zaczął James, ale kacap już klasnął w ręce i Koya otworzył mu drzwi.  
-Szczerze wątpię. A jeśli już, to w zupełnie innych okolicznościach przyrody – pajac wydął usta, już odwracając się plecami do inspektora. Rozmowa była zakończona na dobre.  
-Yhy. Oby nieprędko… I najlepiej w towarzystwie FBI.  
-Boże, byle nie te gogusie… Was też tak wkurwiają? – rzucił Jamesowi na odchodne.  
-Owszem – inspektor mruknął właściwie do samego siebie, bo zobaczył już tylko tłusty zad Koyi, zamykającego za sobą drzwi. Został sam. Bardzo potrzebował być teraz sam.  
***  
6 miesięcy później  
-Myślisz że już skończyli? – Abby popatrzyła nerwowo na zegarek. James przewrócił tylko oczami, żując swoją nikotynową gumę. Próbował od jakiegoś czasu rzucić, głównie dlatego że choć Jerry starał się nie narzekać, widać było że dym i zapach mu przeszkadzał. Na razie tylko chodził cały wkurwiony, co w ostatnich dniach na pewno nie pomagało. Aż dziwne, że z ich dwójki to Abby zdawała się bardziej siedzieć jak na szpilkach.   
-Powinni, ale wiesz jak bardzo maglują ludzi na tych przesłuchaniach – James oparł się o wyłożoną marmurem ścianę sądowego korytarza. Zawsze się zastanawiał na chuj oni odwalali takie molochy, żeby człowiek poczuł się pyłkiem w porównaniu do instytucji prawa? Taa, jasne. Te zdobienia, kolumny i żyrandole w końcu były z pieniędzy podatników.  
-Ech, wiem – Abby zaczęła tupać nogą – Myślałam, że zapytają mnie jeszcze o numer buta… W ogóle co za buca dali na adwokata obrony, w końcu miałam prawo ci towarzyszyć jako znajoma.  
-Jakiś pajac nadany z urzędu. Nie wiem na co liczy, miasto i tak zapłaci mu grosze… Może lubi się wyżywać, bo wie, że to przegrana sprawa – inspektor przeszedł się nieco. Póki co byli tu sami, więc echo jego kroków rozbrzmiewało po kamiennej posadzce, rezonując wśród kolumn i łuków okalających korytarz. Aż dziwne, że (pomijając Abby) nie było tu prasy, ale z drugiej strony przeszli już etap wypytywania najważniejszych świadków, więc nie było takiego popytu na żmudne zeznania mniej istotnych osób, mimo że dla samego procesu oczywiście papierologia była niezbędna. Mimo wszystko ciągnęło się to już od dłuższego czasu, więc pewnie wszyscy zainteresują się ponownie sprawą dopiero, gdy przyjdzie do samego ogłoszenia wyroku. Ciekawe ile jeszcze tygodni szanowna władza dojdzie do wniosku, który właściwie był oczywisty od momentu zatrzymania Jeffrey’a? W końcu się przyznał, wyrecytował ładnie to na co się zgodził u swoich koleżków… Pozostawali jeszcze inni zamieszani w to gówno, ale tu już zainteresowanie było dużo mniejsze, z oczywistych powodów. Stety lub niestety. Priorytetem było spalenie czarownicy na stosie, bo było efektywne.  
-I jeszcze te sugestie, czy czasem nie sypialiśmy ze sobą… - oburzyła się Abby, krążąc krok w krok za Jamesem.  
-W sądzie tak mają, nie przejmuj się. Własną matkę by z błotem zmieszali – inspektor podrapał się po nosie. Wciąż wkurzało go, że mały palec prawej ręki miał lekko krzywy, ale obecnie pamiętał o tym tylko wtedy, gdy na niego spojrzał. Reszta zrosła się całkiem nieźle. Swoją drogą jak Abby rzucali takie teksty, to strach pomyśleć co mogliby wymyśleć Jerry’emu… Mógłby już wyjść.  
-Swoją drogą byłam ostatnio w okolicach Ostrygi… - dziennikarka zmieniła temat, choć nieco nieśmiało jak na siebie. James westchnął, odwracając się do niej.  
-Niech zgadnę, przypadkowo? Mówiłem ci, musimy być wyjątkowo ostrożni, jeśli….  
-Nie, nie przypadkowo – Abby skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, zatrzymując się – I spokojnie, wiem żeby nie wkładać palca między drzwi. Razem z Medley i Alvaro chcieliśmy tylko spotkać się z Raulem i jeszcze paroma chłopakami.   
-Akurat tam… - inspektor pokręcił głową, samemu stając przy oknie. Doceniał zaangażowanie Abby i reszty, ale nie potrafił wyzbyć się paskudnego przeczucia, że na każdym kroku muszą się pilnować. Teraz już i tak nieco mu przeszło, ale i tak łapał się na tym, że wydaje mu się, że ktoś go obserwuje. Co najmniej kilka razy zdarzyło mu się jechać inną drogą niż powinien, albo krążyć bez celu po mieście, bo miał obawy, że musi zgubić jakiegoś skurwiela… i prawie wpierdolił jakiemuś bezdomnemu, który chciał pewnie tylko prosić o dorzucenie się do flaszki. Póki co Ruscy faktycznie trzymali się swojego postanowienia, a przynajmniej James nie miał żadnego potwierdzenia, że kręcą się w pobliżu jego czy znajomych. Choć jego paranoiczny umysł podpowiadał mu, że fakt nie zauważenia ich działalności nie oznaczał automatycznie ich nieobecności. Musieli jednak zdawać sobie sprawę, że choć siedzą cicho, kombinują po kątach ile się dało… Dlatego rozumiał frustrację Abby i nie zamierzał jej wytykać niczego.   
-Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że spotkaliśmy tam Ki – żachnęła się czarnulka i James wbił wzrok w ozdobne ornamenty podłogi. Od czasu ich spotkania w Północnym Lwie widział się z różowowłosą tylko raz. Przyszła właściwie tylko powiedzieć, że Ruscy też złożyli jej wizytę, którą można było podsumować w skrócie: „adios dziunia, od teraz radź se sama”. Twierdziła, że przewidywała taki obrót spraw i oczywiście że da sobie radę, ale inspektor widział że była rozgoryczona i równie zmęczona co on. Próbowała co prawda nieco wywołać w nim poczucie winy, ale James nie mógł wiele jej pomóc nawet gdyby chciał. Może uznała go za tchórza, ale nie dbał o to. Postanowił że jeśli mają cokolwiek znaleźć na skurwieli, to będzie ostrożny i powolny proces, bez żadnego kozakowania. Koniec kropka. Słyszał, że Ostryga wciąż pozostawała zamknięta, ale cóż: bez kasy Ruskich pewnie cholernie trudno było na nowo rozkręcić biznes, zwłaszcza z policją łypiącą uważnie na Ki i jej klientów. Jedyne co James zrobił dla spokoju sumienia, to sprawdzanie czy nie szykują się jakieś „niespodziewane” patrole podczas cyklicznych marszów i zbiorowisk w okolicach Ostrygi. Nie był pewien czy Ki sama je nakręcała, w nadziei na reaktywację baru, czy ludzie rzeczywiście potrzebowali wykrzyczeć swoje niezadowolenie… Nie potrafił jednak się zmusić do działania inaczej, jak przez pośrednictwo Alvaro i Jasona. Mówił sobie, że to dla bezpieczeństwa, ale właściwie chyba czuł się winny i nie potrafiłby spojrzeć Ki w oczy. Zresztą czy naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jakich nowych „biznesowych” partnerów sobie znalazła? Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal…  
-I co u niej? – zdołał zapytać.  
-Powolutku zbiera fundusze gdzie się da… z tego co mówiła, zrobiła już kilkanaście zbiórek, ale póki co nie wystarczyło. Wydawała się mocno zdeterminowana, chociaż… jakby to powiedzieć, miałam wrażenie że trochę gra przed nami tę determinację. Chyba to się przeciąga dłużej niż przewidywała i ludzie ze zbiórek muszą się niecierpliwić, bo mówiła nawet o zmniejszeniu powierzchni użytkowej i wynajęciu części budynku… a w najgorszym razie chce ją sprzedać i kupić coś mniejszego, może od GALI – powiedziała Abby, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. No tak. Prawdę mówiąc James też był wstrząśnięty taką deklaracją, ale z drugiej strony znając Ki, to wszystko było możliwe… byle do przodu, byle się nie poddać. Abby musiała widzieć jego zmieszania, bo dodała:  
-Kazała też cię pozdrowić… i nie mówiła tego z jakimś wyrzutem, a przynajmniej nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Zapraszała ciebie i Jerry’ego jak już otworzy Ostrygę – wzruszyła ramionami, choć mina inspektora mówiła wszystko. Nawet nie pytał skąd Ki wiedziała.  
-Zanim powiesz cokolwiek, nie miała z Ruskimi żadnego kontaktu przez ostatnie miesiące. Choć podejrzewa że ktoś ją śledził, ale wymieniała na jednym miejscu ich i policję, więc wiesz. Zostawili ją na lodzie i tyle.  
-I dobrze – mruknął James, zanim się zreflektował. To zabrzmiało gorzej niż zamierzał, ale zwyczajnie im mniej miała wspólnego z tymi skurwielami, tym był spokojniejszy. Przynajmniej trochę. Machnął ręką, prosząc żeby wymazali ten durny komentarz.  
-Ej, nie masz się co dołować – Abby poklepała go po plecach – Ponoć dostała też jakąś pomoc od… ech, tego komitetu tu pamięci Bakera. Swoją drogą też dostałeś zaproszenie od dyrektora ośrodka na… miesięcznicę, czy coś równie głupio nazwanego?  
-Może, przestałem czytać listy od nich – James nie miał na to sił. Ludzie rzeczywiście dostali pierdolca po śmierci Bakera, która została uznana za zabójstwo z nienawiści… ale oczywiście winnych nie odnaleziono, więc każdy mógł sobie dośpiewać dowolną wersję, w zależności od tego kogo chciano zgnoić. Przynajmniej ośrodek otrzymał nieco potrzebnej atencji, ale inspektor nie mógł patrzeć jak (w przenośni oczywiście) ciągną trupa dla uwagi mediów. Nawet kampania wyborca Scotta do tego nawiązywała, choć przegrał z kretesem, nie dostając się nawet do dwójki ostatecznych kandydatów walczących o stołek burmistrza. Wygrana Feinstein nie była zaskoczeniem. James niechętnie przyznawał Ruskim rację, więc zwyczajnie postanowił się wycofać z tej szopki w ośrodku. Znowu był tchórzem, ale wiedział, że nie powstrzymałby się od bycia chamem i przebicia tej iluzorycznej bańki… tym bardziej, że w przeciwieństwie do Ostrygi ośrodek zyskał na zamieszaniu. Nie miał zamiaru narobić im syfu, zwłaszcza gdy myślał nie o dyrekcji, a o dzieciakach takich jak Alice czy ten rudy Thomas. Nie zasługiwali żeby dostawać w dupę za coś, na co nie mieli wpływu… bo i tak w życiu dostatecznie dużo dostawali takich kopów. Ironiczne, że wizja tego skurwiela poniekąd się spełniła… Inspektor miał wrażenie, że to w jakiś sposób wkurzało go bardziej niż pozwalał po sobie poznać.   
-Chyba też tak zrobię, to się robi niesamowicie męczące… Prawdę mówiąc, podsunęłam mojej znajomej z redakcji kilka tropów, oczywiście na razie delikatnie, ale mam nadzieję że skorzystają z nich w trakcie przeprowadzania wywiadów, bo mają rozmawiać chociażby ze współpracownikami Bakera… Co prawda z tego co zrozumiałam sensem ma być wychwalanie go, ale mniejsza z tym. Sama nie próbowałam gadać z nikim poza Woodem. Wiem co o tym myślisz, ale nie dawało mi to spokoju. Musiałam wiedzieć czemu zrobił nas w jajo z tymi raportami – oświadczyła Abby. James westchnął, ale widział jak bardzo wciąż gryzło to czarnulkę. Może w ogólnym rozrachunku nie miało to znaczenia, niemniej nie dziwił jej się.   
-Jezu. I co powiedział?  
-Nie wprost, ale zaczął mi opowiadać o swojej byłej żonie i córce… Podobno jego córka urodziła dziecko, które okazało się chore. I chciał im jakoś finansowo pomóc, choć teoretycznie nie utrzymywali kontaktu – Abby pogrążyła się we wspomnieniu tej rozmowy, patrząc przez okno gdzieś daleko. To było jak rozdrapywanie rany, ale trzymała się nieźle, choć skubała nerwowo rękaw swojej marynarki. Wyraźnie miała żal do Wooda, ale w jej głosie przebijało może nie zrozumienie, ale przynajmniej jakaś litość, jaką rezerwuje się dla starszego wujka który już niespecjalnie wie co robi. Inspektor mógł jej dojebać jakimś „a nie mówiłem?” , ale po co? Zamiast tego dotknął lekko jej ramienia.  
-Cóż, przynajmniej się wyjaśniło. Mimo wszystko szkoda dziada… - zaczął, ale wtedy otworzyły się drzwi do sali i wyszedł z nich lekko podenerwowany Jerry. No wreszcie.  
-Już myślałem że robisz im pokazową sekcję albo co – James podbił do doktorka, który odetchnął z ulgą.  
-Prawie, przeleciałem po kolei każdy swój raport, wykluczając wszystkie niestworzone możliwości śmierci i powstania obrażeń – powiedział zmęczonym głosem, ale uśmiechnął się na widok inspektora. Oczywiście że tym pajacom trzeba było udowadniać że dwa i dwa to na pewno cztery i plik dowodów na potwierdzenie tego.   
-Czyli tak jak myślałeś, ćwiczyliśmy to do porzygu… Jestem pewien, że wytłumaczyłeś im to jak krowie na rowie, jeśli ja byłem w stanie zrozumieć to naprawdę trzeba konkretnego kretyna, żeby nie ogarnąć – złapał krótko rudzielca za rękę. Wiedział że Jerry cholernie się denerwował tym przesłuchaniem, nawet jeśli wiedział wszystko nie tylko o sekcjach ofiar przeprowadzanych przez siebie, ale i przez innych. Dobry tydzień łaził nerwowy, aż James musiał zasugerować żeby może przerzucił się na razie na bezkofeinową kawę (hańba, ale konieczna) bo doktorek snuł się po nocach jak duch, przyprawiając inspektora o własną nerwicę. Starał się zapewniać Jerry’ego że przynajmniej od strony wiedzy jest przygotowany w 100%, ale biorąc pod uwagę że to było jego pierwsze faktyczne wystąpienie przed sądem… Bogu dzięki, że przynajmniej to mieli już za sobą.  
-No mam nadzieję. Zresztą pewnie i tak bardziej czekają na zeznania profesora Shepherda, jestem w stanie się założyć, że zadadzą mu te same pytania co mnie. Powinien wkrótce tu być, nienawidzi być spóźnionym – doktorek poprawił okulary lekko trzęsącymi się rękami, ale znać było że powoli emocje z niego uchodziły. James w związku z tym sam poczuł dużą ulgę i objął go ramieniem.  
-Skoro jesteśmy przy profesorze… Czy mogłabym liczyć na jakiś malutki wywiad z nim? Wiem że normalnie odmawia, ale nie zmierzam zadawać głupich pytań, obiecuję – wtrącił delikatnie Abby. Ech, ona się nigdy nie zmieni…   
-Mogę go zapytać, ale…  
-W porządku, sam słyszałem – jak na zawołanie zjawił się i Shepherd. Jakim cudem nie usłyszeli staruszka i jego stukającej w posadzkę laski na tym przepastny korytarzu? Cóż, inspektor spotkał go już wcześniej i jak zawsze profesor szedł prosto i z werwą, jakby laska była tylko stylowym dodatkiem, a nie koniecznością. Miał wrażenie, że nosił ją po to, żeby w razie czego móc wskazywać nią niczym batutą. Ewentualnie żeby komuś nią zdzielić. Stanął przy nich, głaskając się po siwej brodzie.  
-I zgadzam się, o ile faktycznie to nie będą głupie pytania. Zakładam że wie pani jakie jest stanowisko moje i doktora Simmonsa w tej sprawie… oraz świętej pamięci Waltera Bakera – mruknął, niemal wypluwając nazwisko „świętej pamięci” pajaca. Cholera, a James prosił Jerry’ego, żeby go nieco stopował… Wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.  
-Wie, wie – odpowiedział za dziennikarkę inspektor – I na pewno wie też, że trzeba być z tym ostrożnym, bo mamy całą rzeszę wyznawców męczeńskiej śmierci Bakera, zawsze dziewicy i tak dalej…   
-James! – oburzyła się Abby, bo słyszała to już milion razy i nie wątpił że rozumie… Gorzej z profesorkiem.  
-Panie inspektorze, tum jest tylko tak mądry jak jego najmniej inteligentna jednostka… bo ona ciągnie resztę do swojego poziomu – Shepherd zwrócił fikuśną rączkę swojej laski w stronę Jamesa – I jestem tego świadom, a nawet gdybym zapomniał, doktor Simmons ciągle mi przypomina… Nie do mnie należy ocena moralna, a jedynie przedstawienie faktów… które, zapewniam pana, można pokazać w sposób, który pozwala inteligentnej osobie samej wyciągnąć wnioski. Choć prawdziwy obiektywizm nigdy nie jest możliwy, bo już sam sposób opisu wiele mówi o osobie go sporządzającej. Doktor Simmons na pewno wie, o czym mówię.  
-Tak – przytaknął Jerry, patrząc na Jamesa jakby z prośbą o zrozumienie – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie opisać wszystko w rzeczowy sposób, tak żeby zostawić sobie furtkę gdyby… miało się to jeszcze przydać. Ale na razie powstrzymujemy się przed wykraczaniem poza to w swoich zeznaniach, prawda profesorze?  
-Pff. Fekalia ostatecznie zawsze wypływają na wierzch – skwitował Shepherd ostro, wyraźnie nie do końca zgadzając się z rudzielcem – Dobrze wiecie, co sądzę o takim chowaniu głowy w piasek, ale jestem pewien że to i tak niczego nie zmieni. Fakty są jakie są, niezależnie czy to się komuś podoba czy nie.  
-Wszystko fajnie, ale prosiłbym, żebyśmy się trzymali ustaleń, bo nasi sąsiedzi zza żelaznej kurtyny mogą mieć na ten temat inne, mniej filozoficzne podejście – James pokręcił głową. Nie po to zaciskał zęby i godził się na ten cały cyrk z ukrywaniem zbierania dowodów, żeby rzucać to w pizdu. I tak czuł się jak szczur i bez komentarzy profesorka. Jerry musiał wyczuć że inspektor się spiął, bo na chwilę przycisnął go do siebie mocniej.  
-W takiej sprawie potrzeba opinii co najmniej kilku niezależnych komisji medycyny sądowej i biura koronera, bo obrona na pewno się na to powoła, dlatego nie będziemy sami… Nawet jeśli interpretacja będzie różna, to pozostawimy ślad, taką mamy pracę i już. Jeśli ktoś z właściwą wiedzą zada sobie odpowiednia pytania, to nie będą się mogli nas przyczepić, bo przecież…- zaczął Jerry, ale Shepherd wciął mu się w słowo.  
-Póki co nie mieli dość tupetu, żeby zniszczyć dowody, może zakładając że dla przeciętnego człowieka czy ławnika subtelności nie mają znaczenia. Co właściwie nie mija się zbytnio z prawdą z tego co obserwuję… ale świadczy też o ich pysze. Proszę mnie nie obrażać, że uprawiam tylko sztukę dla sztuki, albo filozofuję. Dla mnie to oczywiste że chamstwu nie należy ustępować, ale wierzę w siłę prawdy.  
-Nie obrażam, tylko przypominam, że pan może przeżył wojnę, krach na giełdzie i pewnie z kilka innych katastrof, ale to nie znaczy że reszta z nas jest równie zaprawiona… albo że byle pierdoła nie może posłać kogoś do piachu. A tego już bym nie darował. Pan chyba najlepiej o tym wie, nie? – James może i wychodził na buraka, ale potrzebował podkreślić, że chodzi tu też o życie innych… chociażby Jerry’ego. Doktorek pacnął się w głowę zażenowany, ale Shepherd tylko roześmiał się rubasznie, stukając laską o podłogę.  
-Cudownie uparty, jak na przedstawiciela władzy przystało! Ale spokojnie, zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej doktorowi Simmonsowi… będzie bezpieczny, zapewniam – szturchnął inspektora w ramię – A ja owszem, przeżyłem swoje, więc w razie czego biorę wszystko na siebie. Trzeba dać młodym przejąć pałeczkę, oj tak…  
-Chryste, nie to miałem na myśli… - jęknął James, ale Shepherd uciszył go gestem.  
-Domyślam się. I rozumiem sytuację, ale w swojej naiwności wierzę, że przyjdzie jeszcze czas gdy nasze starania wydadzą owoce… choć równie dobrze może być tak, że oficjalna wersja pozostanie bez zmian, nawet gdy większość ludzi zrozumie, że pewne elementy układanki zwyczajnie do siebie nie pasują. Ale póki w grę wchodzą silne emocje…  
-Nie jest pan wcale naiwny. A jeśli tak, to jest nas dwóch – James zacisnął zęby na swojej gumie do żucia – Przepraszam, ten ciąg przesłuchań działa mi na nerwy… Jeśli mówicie że zrobicie tak, że będzie dobrze, to nie będę udawał że zjadłem wszystkie rozumy. Ważne żebyśmy trzymali się razem, bo inaczej to wszystko będzie bez sensu. Tym bardziej że podobno jutro mają ponownie maglować tego skurwiela i ochronę Ratusza, więc…  
-Słyszałam bajeczkę, jak to ta zabita asystentka Bakera miała ponoć „nieumyślnie” wpuścić drugiego napastnika do Ratusza… oczywiście jego personaliów na razie nie ustalono, przynajmniej nie oficjalnie – Abby wzięła się pod boki, przewracając oczami – Chociaż plotki oczywiście krążą…  
-Taa, podobno wymyślili że to był jeden z tych zastrzelonych w pościgu Ruskich… już się nie obroni, więc pasuje idealnie. Ochrona też ma przechlapane tak czy siak, już wcześniej część dostała wyroki za „rażące zaniedbanie” – inspektor wbrew sobie śledził wszystko co związane ze sprawą, nawet jeśli oficjalnie nie był do tego zobligowany, a wręcz nie powinien się wpieprzać. Nie wytrzymałby jednak bez informacji. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że to dlatego, aby mieć pewność, że Ruscy ani żaden inny pajac ich nie zaskoczy… ale prawda była taka, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za całe to spierdolenie. Próbował się kryć z tą obsesją, ale jego znajomi na bank wiedzieli że się nakręca. A Jerry to już w ogóle nawet nie komentował tony akt i notatek walających się po domu, o truciu dupy Pam i gliniarzy z komisji nie wspominając. Inspektor mógł być tylko wdzięczny, że doktorek sam siedział po uszy w tej sprawie, więc starał się nie krytykować Jamesa, tylko dbać żeby do końca nie zapomniał o bożym świecie. Tu podsunął kawę, tu wyciągał go na spacer… Zaskakujące, że jeśli chodziło o siebie samych, łatwo było się zatracić, ale gdy przychodziło do obserwowania tego samego u drugiej osoby, nagle widziało się wariactwo tego burdelu… Co prowadziło do spięć, ale jednoczenie trzymało ich zakotwiczonych w rzeczywistości. W końcu nie wkurwiali się na siebie, tylko na zjebanie sytuacji…   
-Przecież to musi jebnąć, jak ktoś przeczyta te bzdury to się za głowę złapie… Wiadomo kto nadzorował całą ekipę Scotta i ustalał z ochroną kogo mają wpuścić na podstawie przepustek… Ta biedna kobieta łaziła za Bakerem jak pies, każdy to widział, nawet były plotki o romansie..! Oczywiście że niczego to nie zmieni, ale żeby ktoś poza nami się chociaż nad tym zastanowił! – wyrzucił z siebie James gorzko.  
-Myślę, że całkiem sporo ludzi się zastanowi, nawet jeśli na razie zostaną zagłuszeni przez tłum… Czas wszystko zmienia, wiem co mówię. Jak będziecie w moim wieku, to zrozumiecie, że pewne rzeczy warto przeczekać. Rzesza też podobno miała przetrwać tysiąc lat, a proszę – pogładził sobie wąsa Shepherd. Drzwi sali ponownie otworzyły się i wyjrzał z nich jakiś gość, prosząc profesora do środka.  
-Cóż, czas na mnie. Każdy z nas ma swoją rolę w tej komedii – westchnął Shepherd.  
-Jak rozumiem, jesteśmy umówieni? – spytała jeszcze Abby, gdy profesor powoli się odwracał.  
-Oczywiście młoda damo. Trzymajcie się, gołąbeczki – Shepherd puścił oczko do Jerry’ego, który uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.   
-Jezu, niech już się to skończy, ta maskarada wjeżdża na łeb, serio – mruknął inspektor z zażenowaniem.  
-Zgadzam się. Wszyscy łazimy nerwowi, więc się nie przejmuj – pocieszył go rudzielec, delikatnie głaskając Jamesa po plecach. Ręce doktorka nie trzęsły się już tak, jak zaraz po wyjściu z sali.  
-Przynajmniej powoli zbliżamy się do końca przesłuchań… Oby ogłosili wyrok dla Jeffrey’a zanim mi żyłka pęknie.  
-Odnośnie tego, to chciałabym wam coś powiedzieć – odezwała się Abby z lekką rezerwą.  
-Oho, to tyle z niedenerwowania się… - zaniepokoił się James, powodując poirytowane westchnięcie dziennikarki.  
-Doceniam twój słynny optymizm, ale po prostu… planuję wkrótce wyjechać na trochę. Mój chłopak mi się oświadczył i chcemy zrobić sobie wycieczkę na Hawaje. A jak wrócimy… to zapraszam was na przyjęcie.  
-Och, gratulacje! – ucieszył się Jerry, podczas gdy James potrzebował sekundy, żeby zareagować. Cóż, zaskoczyła go… Jerry szturchnął go lekko żeby się odezwał.  
-Miło słyszeć, ale… nie przeszkadza ci, że cię nie będzie? – musiał zadać to oczywiste pytanie. Abby darowałaby sobie moment ogłoszenia wyroku? Nawet jeśli był dość oczywisty… A nawet niewskazane byłyby teraz dla nich jakieś zawirowania w tej kwestii.  
-Prawdę mówiąc, na początku nie byłam pewna czy to dobry pomysł… czy w ogóle będę w stanie nie myśleć o tym na wakacjach – przyznała Abby – Ale wiecie co, chyba przyda mi się nieco odciąć od tego wszystkiego. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe James?  
-No co ty! – żachnął się inspektor. Komu by się nie przydały wakacje… Był pewien, że Abby przejmuje się tym tak samo jak on, ale ciężko podporządkowywać całe życie czemuś takiemu… Na dłuższą metę dostawało się od tego tylko nerwicy i wrzodów. James był wręcz zadowolony, że Abby mimo rozmowy z Woodem nie dała się wciągnąć w jakiś psychiczny dół. To… zdrowo. Mógłby sam się tego nauczyć…  
-Cieszę… cieszymy się razem z tobą. W końcu są w życiu jeszcze inne rzeczy poza sądami, nie? – inspektor spojrzał na Jerry’ego.  
-Ano są – odpowiedział mu doktorek z uśmiechem.  
***  
-No co tam Pam? – James wszedł do gabinetu swojej kapitan, starając się być wyluzowanym. Nie przypominał sobie niczego za co mógłby dostać opierdol… przynajmniej ostatnimi czasy. Pam jednak zaprosiła go machnięciem ręki do środka, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolona.  
-Jesteś! To dobrze, mamy do pogadania.  
-Chryste, aż tak źle?  
-Nie przesadzaj, mam tylko prośbę – zapewniła go, biorąc do ręki paczkę papierosów, ale po chwili ją odkładając. Inspektor przewrócił oczami. Pewnie nie chciała go kusić odkąd rzucił, ale nic nie powiedział, bo był bardziej zainteresowany tym co to miała być za prośba. Z jakiegoś powodu wyczuwał kaszanę… Ale cóż, w końcu była jego szefową, zresztą miał u niej spory dług, więc starał się nie marudzić.  
-Widzisz, doszłam do wniosku, że skoro i tak angażujesz do spraw kryminalnych cywili, to przyda ci się partner – oświadczyła spokojnie, gapiąc się jednak wciąż w paczkę papierosów. Że co?! Jamesa na moment zatkało.  
-To jakiś żart? Dobrze wiesz, że pracuję sam, dla dobra wszystkich wokoło…  
-Taa, a potem słyszę, że ciągasz po mieście Jerry’ego, dziennikarki, drag queen i bóg wie kogo jeszcze… Dla dobra wszystkich chcę ci kogoś przydzielić.  
-Przez tyle lat pracowałem sam i jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało – warknął James. Coś tu śmierdziało. Poukładana Pam pozwalała sobie na takie spontaniczne decyzje? W życiu. Zresztą i teraz wyglądała na nieco… przyłapaną na kombinowaniu?  
-James, na litość boską, zgodnie z wytycznymi powinieneś mieć partnera odkąd ten staruszek, który cię uczył przeszedł na emeryturę… Tylko ze względu na to, żeby nie czytać dziennie skarg na twoje buractwo, uległam i dała ci łazić solo – Pam wzruszyła ramionami, wstając zza biurka i idąc w jego stronę. Inspektor wiedział że technicznie rzecz biorąc miała rację, ale sądził że mają taką dżentelmeńską umowę…  
-No i masz swoją odpowiedź – James również rozłożył ręce – Ale serio, tak nagle cię olśniło? Pam, mów o co chodzi, błagam. Masz jakiegoś pajaca, którego trzeba przypilnować, czy co? Jak tak to mów, przecież zrozumiem…  
-Ech – Pam pomasowała się po skroni, a potem podeszła do jednego z weneckich luster, które wychodziły na poczekalnię na korytarzu. Skinęła głową, żeby do niej podszedł. Z lekką rezerwą inspektor uczynił to, wyglądając na zewnątrz gabinetu. Na rozklekotanych plastikowych krzesełkach siedziała tylko jakaś starowinka… i Alvaro. W mundurze typowego krawężnika. Co.  
-Co to ma znaczyć?! – wskazał na chłopaka, choć już się domyśla gdzie był pies pogrzebany – Ty nie mówisz chyba poważnie…  
-W tym tygodniu odebrał dyplom ukończenia Akademii Policyjnej. Podobno z całkiem niezłym wynikiem – Pam przyglądała się kręcącemu się z ekscytacją niczym bączek Alvaro. Była chyba lekko zażenowana tym, że od razu nie przeszła do rzeczy, ale jak zwykle nie dawała tego po sobie poznać, przekonana do swoich racji. James wciąż nie potrafił pojąć jak do tego doszło. To on w ogóle łaził do Akademii? I ją skończył? Dobra, Medley ostatnio wspominała że Alvoro wyjechał niby do jakiejś szkoły za pracą…i niczym się nie wygadała! Musiała wiedzieć, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. To miała być niespodzianka czy co? Bardziej niepokoiło go, że sam chłopak tego nie wypaplał, a przecież normalnie gęba mu się nie zamykała. Niby podstawowy dyplom dostawało się już po jakiś sześciu tygodniach, ale mimo wszystko to nie była taka bułka z masłem jak się niektórym wydawało. James musiał przyznać, że był równie zaskoczony co i w pewnym stopniu… hmn, pod wrażeniem?   
-Od tego czasu przychodzi i truje mi dupę, że chciałby się uczyć, żeby w przyszłości wejść do wydziału zabójstw – westchnęła Pam. No tak, w przyczepianiu się do ludzi to był dobry…  
-Chryste, wiesz że to nie takie proste Pam…  
-Wiem. Dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Jestem pewna, że ten wybór to w 100% twoja sprawka.  
-Przecież ja mu nic nie…  
-Bardziej mam na myśli, że chce być taki jak ty. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, stałeś się wzorem – pacnęła go lekko z uśmiechem.  
-Moim zdaniem bardzo kiepski wybór – inspektor przegrzebał sobie nerwowo włosy – Pogadam z nim, nie będzie ci więcej marudził, obiecuję.  
-A moim, to wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł, żebyś wziął go pod swoje skrzydła – oświadczyła Pam, a James spojrzał na nią, jakby wyrosła jej nagle druga głowa, ale ona nawet nie mrugnęła. Kolejna uparta jak osioł…  
-Nie, zaraz, stop – poniósł ręce w górę – Nawet gdybym… nawet gdybym go wziął, to on przecież jest totalnie zielony i…  
-Jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało wcześniej zabierać go ze sobą – zgasiła go Pam. Inspektor zapowietrzył się, ale nie miał dobrej riposty.  
-Wtedy to było co innego. Potrzebowałem pomocy kogoś z… no, z jego dojściami do środowiska Ostrygi. Nie mówię że się nie nadaje, po prostu… tak od razu do wydziału zabójstw? – James pacnął czołem w szybę lustra weneckiego, obserwując jak Alvaro szczerzy się do siedzącej parę krzeseł dalej staruszki, która zaczęła mu coś opowiadać. Oczywiście chłopak przytakiwał jej, wciąż śmiejąc się jak głupi do sera. Może myślała, że jak jest w mundurze to tu pracuje? Dobra, technicznie rzecz biorąc (choć wciąż wydawało mu się to nierealne) Alvaro był gliniarzem, ale…  
-Gdzieś trzeba zacząć. Zresztą może ci jeszcze pomóc z jakimiś… dojściami – prychnęła z lekkim rozbawieniem Pam. Ha, ha.  
-Pam, przecież szkolić go może tak naprawdę każdy, a na dostanie się do naszego wydziału bez żadnego doświadczenia i tak nie ma szans… Nie chcę narobić mu nadziei tylko po to, żeby nic z tego nie było – jęknął inspektor – Na pewno mu to tłumaczyłaś, a on nie słuchał, ale spróbuję mu przegadać, że na razie… no nie wiem, drogówka może? Tylko niech mu nie dają prowadzić, serio.  
-On wie, że nie dostanie się tutaj tak z buta, sam mi to powiedział… ale też, że przeszkolenie w terenie może mu zrobić praktycznie każdy. Dlatego poprosił mnie tylko, czy mógłby je odbyć tutaj, bo w przyszłości chciałby tu pracować… i wcale nie mówił, że to musisz być ty – Pam skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy – To akurat był mój pomysł.  
-Pam. Pani kapitan. Szefowo – powoli wypowiadał każde słowo inspektor, składając ręce jak do modlitwy i odwracając się do niej – Muszę ci zadać jedno, ale za to zajebiście ważne pytanie: po chuj?  
-Bo mam dwóch pajaców, jednego z doświadczeniem, ale do którego bez kija nie podchodź i drugiego, świeżynkę rwącą się wręcz do akcji… to takie dziwne, że próbuję to pożenić? – Pam pokręciła głową, ale James czuł w kościach, że wciąż jest robiony w bambuko. Że też ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ona coś mu kręciła?  
-Może i nie, ale Pam: w życiu nie uwierzę, że tylko o to chodzi… Czy możesz się ze mną nie pierdolić? Wiesz że tego nie znoszę – zaparł się inspektor. Obawiał się, czy Pam nie zjeży się i nie ofuka go z góry na dół, zanim przejdzie do rzeczy, ale ona wzięła tylko głębszy oddech i spojrzała przez szybę na Alvaro.  
-Martwię się o niego – powiedziała wreszcie.  
-Przyznam że ja też, ale skoro zdołał zdać „nawet nieźle”… No i faktycznie, chęci nie można mu odmówić, poza tym biega jakby miał zainstalowany motorek no i ogólnie jest gibki, więc… Po prostu nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł, żebym mu przekazał wiedzę, bo wiesz że sporo rzeczy robię… ech, po swojemu – stwierdził James. Zgoda, nie spodziewał się tego po nim, ale to nie znaczyło że od razu go skreśla… tylko niespecjalnie miał ochotę go zabierać ze sobą. Nie nadawał się na nauczyciela… Choć bardziej prawdziwe byłoby stwierdzenie, że zwyczajnie i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia za narażenie go na szwank podczas burdelu związanymi z morderstwami Jeffrey’a. Jak miałby pracować, cały czas mając z tyłu głowy poczucie winy?   
-Nie o to chodzi – Pam podrapała się nerwowo po szyi, przeciągając moment odpowiedzi – Nie wątpię, że z obowiązkami by sobie poradził, ale… mam pewne wątpliwości czy ktoś inny nie będzie go traktować jak gówno tylko dlatego, że jest gejem. Nasz ukochany szef policji Gain może sobie opowiadać o wielkich zmianach i innych PR-owych bzdurach, ale rzeczywistość nie zmieni się nagle z powodu jednego zapewnienia… Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, jakimi chujami są tu niektórzy.   
-Cholera – James wreszcie zrozumiał o co jej chodziło. Buraków w policji z pewnością nie brakowało, a takim wystarczyło cokolwiek żeby się przyczepić. Gain szefował zza biureczka już jakiś czas, ale część gliniarzy wciąż miała go głęboko w dupie, mentalnie żyjąc w erze Roosevelta i wielkich niespełnionych planów by Ameryka rosła w siłę i tak dalej. Kto nie był z nami, ten był przeciwko nam… Olewanie Gaina było wręcz ostentacyjne w niektórych miejscach, w końcu próbowano nawet się go pozbyć na dobre…Więc wszystkie jego reformy wyglądały pięknie tylko w teorii. James pamiętał jak sam zaczynał i choć był zdania, że trzeba się jakoś otrzaskać i wyrobić sobie twardą skórę jeśli miało się zbyt miękkie serduszko, to nie znaczyło że trzeba było się godzić na jawne znęcanie się. Inspektor szczęśliwie tego mocno nie doznał, ale on miał już wyrobioną opinię skurwysyna nie ustępującego innym skurwysynom, no i nie miał w zwyczaju trąbić o swoim życiu. Ale Alvaro… to było widoczne z kilometra, nie było siły żeby ktoś się nie doczepił.   
-No dobra, czaję, choć nadal uważam że to średni pomysł… Na pewno chcesz, żeby przejął moje nawyki? Potem będę wysłuchiwać opierdolu a nas obu…  
-Przed chwilą sam mi go wychwalałeś, więc teraz ja zapytam: o co tak naprawdę chodzi? Bez pierdolenia – poprosiła Pam, choć nie brzmiała na poirytowaną – Proszę cię jak przyjaciela.  
-Jak coś mu się stanie, to jego chłopak urwie mi łeb przy samej dupie – odpowiedział wymijająco, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia Pam dodał – I tak czuję się parszywie, że przeze mnie wkręcił się w to gówno. Wiesz jak pracuję, jeśli miałbym mieć go na sumieniu…  
-A może po prostu przyjmiesz na klatę to, że sam sobie wybrał taką karierę, nawet jeśli pod twoim wpływem? Jeśli czujesz się winien, to naucz go tak, żebyś nie musiał mieć go na sumieniu – Pam wskazała na Alvaro, wciąż gadającego ze staruszką. Teraz stał już przy niej, zagadując przechodzącą obok policjantkę, ale ta go olała.  
-Ja cały czas martwię się co ty i reszta wydziału odwala, ale w końcu taka jest ta robota… Jak komuś nie pasuje, to lepiej niech spieprza – wyznała Pam, odchodząc do szyby i biorąc z biurka kubek z kawą, która zdążyła jednak zrobić się zimna, więc odłożyła ją z powrotem, marszcząc nos. James wciąż przyglądał się kabaretowi jak Alvaro po kolei zaczepia wszystkich gliniarzy w pobliżu, z babcią niemal pod pachą, niestrudzenie tłumacząc im coś, gestykulując żywo i wskazując na staruszkę. Pam miała rację, inspektor mógł albo udawać że gdzie indziej będzie bezpieczniej, co wcale nie było pewne, albo wziąć odpowiedzialność za chłopaka. Chyba był mu to winien.  
-Niech będzie, ale zrobię to po swojemu – zdecydował wreszcie. Nie było co tchórzyć.  
-I tak zawsze robisz po swojemu – Pam z wyraźną ulgą siadła za biurkiem – Dziękuję.  
-Jeszcze nie ma za co – burknął James, podczas gdy ktoś wreszcie zlitował się nad Alvaro, chyba dla świętego spokoju odbierając od niego babulinkę i prowadząc ją do pokoju przesłuchań. Chłopak wyszczerzył się na pożegnanie, machając jej ręką i prawie zrzucając z korkowej tablicy jakiś portret pamięciowy.  
-Już tego żałuję – wyszedł z gabinetu, powoli idąc w jego kierunku. Alvaro na jego widok najpierw się zdziwił (co to było za zaskoczenie, James tu pracował do jasnej cholery!), ale zaraz rozpromienił się, wypinając dumnie pierś.  
-James! To miała być niespodzianka, ale… Nieźle mi pasuje, nie? – wskazał na swój mundur i obrócił się niczym balerina. Inspektor ledwo powstrzymał się przed jęknięciem z wysiłkiem. Ledwo.  
-Taa, ujdzie. Słuchaj… - zaczął, ale chłopak już rozkręcił swoją katarynkę.  
-Nie byłem pewien czy tego nie spieprzę, więc wolałem nic nie mówić, żeby nie zapeszyć… Medley dawała mi „korki”, no i Jason pomagał mi zrobić formę… Trochę marudził na początku, ale ostatecznie przekonałem go, że muszę się wreszcie ogarnąć i zrobić coś z własnym życiem. Zwłaszcza, że on za niedługo wyjeżdża do jakiegoś Iraku czy Iranu na misję, no to chciałem się czymś zająć żeby nie czekać na niego tak po prostu…  
-Alvaro, jak mamy pracować razem, to ustalmy że nie będziesz mi się wbijał w pół zdania, jasne? – warknął James, samemu wcinając się chłopakowi w słowotok, bo inaczej nie dało się tego zatrzymać. Alvaro ze zdziwienia wytrzeszczył oczy.  
-O… razem? Prosiłem kapitan Garcię żebym mógł się tu podszkolić, ale nie myślałem że da mi właśnie ciebie…  
-Ja też nie – wzruszył ramionami James – Ale może to i dobrze, już ja wiem co potrafisz wyprawiać, nikomu innemu bym tego nie zrobił.  
-Ty tak serio? – spytał chłopak, przekręcając głowę.  
-No chyba powiedziałem?  
-Ale… to nie jest tak, że nikt inny się nie zgodził, bo jestem dopiero po Akademii… albo jakiś głupi? – spytał cicho.  
-No co ty – James oburzył się, nie chcąc wnikać w szczegóły – Niestety tutaj pracuje się w parach, a że tylko ja akurat żadnej nie mam, to wybór był oczywisty. Zresztą chyba dobrze, że już się znamy, nie?  
-Hmn, pewnie tak – na szczęście Alvaro szybko dał się przekonać. Ech, trzeba było go nauczyć trochę krytycyzmu…   
-Rety, czyli znowu będziemy rozwiązywać wspólnie jakieś sprawy… Już się nie mogę doczekać! To co mamy dzisiaj na tapecie? Jakieś miejsce zbrodni do obejrzenia, przesłuchania, albo…  
-Spokojnie kowboju, mam trochę papierkowej roboty do nadrobienia, ale to może poczekać… Na razie zabiorę cię w bardzo istotne dla prawdziwego gliniarza miejsce: do jadłodajni u Joe’go, cały wydział się tam stołuje.  
-A nie powinniśmy robić czegoś bardziej… związanego z pracą? – Alvaro chyba był mocno zawiedziony.  
-Po pierwsze: masz mnie słuchać, a po drugie: zjadłbyś pączka, nie?  
-No zjadłbym.  
-I widzisz, upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: z okazji wstąpienia w nasze szeregi funduję ci coś słodkiego, a dodatkowo pogadamy a jednym detektywem, którego sprawę będę przejmował. Jestem pewien, że wpieprza tam już ze drugiego burgera – oświadczył James, na co Alvaro klasnął w dłonie, a oczy mu się zaświeciły.  
-Rzeczywiście sprytne! To chodźmy! – chłopak złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć do wyjścia z siłą słonia.   
-Zaraz, powoli! On nam nie ucieknie! – próbował go uspokoić inspektor, ale równie dobrze mógłby gadać do ściany. Miał wrażenie, że to powtórka sytuacji spod Ostrygi… Cóż, tyle jeśli chodziło o słuchanie Jamesa. Odprowadzani przez ciekawskie spojrzenia wyszli wreszcie na zewnątrz, podczas gdy Alvaro gęba się nie zamykała, opowiadając nieskładnie o wszystkim i o niczym. Prawdę powiedziawszy dla świętego spokoju inspektor dał się poprowadzić na parking, bo dopiero tam Alvaro zatrzymał się i rozejrzał.  
-Yyy, to gdzie stoisz?  
-Pokazałbym ci, gdybyś mnie tak nie darł – wyszarpał swoją rękę James, wyciągając kluczyki. Musiał przyznać, że jego obecny wóz miał dość oczobijną niebieską barwę, więc nie było trudno go zauważyć. Trudno, po tym jak jego poprzedni został rozwalony, potrzebował jakiś czterech kółek. Wskazał Alvaro jego błękitną strzałę.  
-A mógłbym… - poprosił Alvaro, już łapiąc za klamkę od strony kierowcy, ledwo inspektor otworzył zamek. Jeszcze czego…  
-Nie. Ustalmy raz na zawsze, że prowadzę ja, jeszcze mi życie miłe – James minął chłopaka i usiadł zza kierownicą, przeciskając się przez niego. Alvaro lekko się naburmuszył, ale szybko wpakował się od strony pasażera.  
-A jakbyś nie mógł? Bo… no nie wiem, byłbyś ranny albo zbyt zmęczony? – rzucił, zapinając pas.  
-Jeśli mi nogi urwie, to tak, oby nie. I nie chcę ci psuć paradowania w mundurze, ale tutaj z reguły ich nie nosimy. Masz jakiś garnitur? – spytał inspektor, patrząc w lusterku czy żaden pajac do nich nie dobije jak wyjadą.  
-Eee, jakiś mam, ale podejrzewam że nie taki o jakim myślisz – Alvaro podrapał się po głowie, podczas gdy James wykręcał, trąbiąc na kretyna zapierdalającego z podporządkowanej – Zresztą biały to chyba by się ubrudził.   
-Chryste, to nie Miami Beach… Nieważne, coś ci załatwię – inspektor włączył się wreszcie do ruchu, a potem puścił radio. Może to go trochę przymknie… albo chociaż zagłuszy.  
„All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la”  
-A moglibyśmy..? – Alvaro pokręcił palcem w powietrzu. Ech, co tam.  
-W końcu jesteśmy na służbie – James włączył syrenę, która pomogła mu nieco przebić się przez ruch uliczny. Jej dźwięk zagłuszał radio, ale Alvaro miał taki banan na twarzy, że było warto. Otworzył sobie okno i niczym pies wystawił głowę na zewnątrz, żeby poczuć wiatr we włosach. Szykowały się ciekawe czasy… tak, zdecydowanie ciekawe.  
„Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity, Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Like Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday, Redefine happiness  
Another 40, 000 coming everyday, We can be like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby, and she had no fear  
And she ran to him, then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby, she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand, she had become like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper”  
***  
KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo długi projekt pisany do szuflady, wątpię żeby komuś chciało się czytać, ale niech sobie tu wisi. Część faktów/wydarzeń w tle miała faktycznie miejsce, ale lepiej traktować je jako ciekawostkę a całość jak fikcję, bo żaden ze mnie ekspert historyczny.


End file.
